Second Chance
by Caela-chan
Summary: "Celui qui fait usage de ce cahier ne va ni en enfer ni au paradis. Après sa mort, l'endroit où il se rend est MU Le Néant ". Light est condamné à errer dans le vide pour l'éternité. Mais L s'oppose à son destin. Traduction.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**L'histoire appartient à SlightlyPsycho. Mais sachez que nous achetons les droits de propriété de Death Note et ses personnages. Et qu'on s'endette à vie. Ainsi que nos descendants, sûrement. Pauvres eux.

**Rating **: M, vois pas pourquoi on changerait ça par rapport à la version originale.

**Note de Caela :** En vue de repleupler le fandom Death Note, nous voilà Jilano et moi avec une traduction d'une fic anglaise ! Traduction fort loooongue (lien de la version originale dans mes histoires favorites), c'est plus compliqué de traduire que ce que je pensais... Enfin bref, enjoy ! :)

**Note de Jilano :** Tout ou presque a déjà été dit, je me contenterai de remercier SlightlyPsycho pour sa fiction géniale, Ohba et Obata d'avoir accepté de harceler nos descendants pour avoir les chèques pour les droits. ça a été assez difficile de traduire, c'est la première fois qu'on se livre à un exercice pareil. On a fait au mieux, et j'espère qu'on n'a pas massacré le texte original. J'en doute, mais tout de même...  
Sinon, les reviews sont les bienvenues, et n'oubliez pas d'ajouter l'histoire originale dans vos favoris, ça fera sûrement plaisir à l'auteure ! Bonne lecture ! J.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Ryûk l'avait prévenu. Une fois qu'un humain utilise un Death Note, il ne peut aller ni en enfer, ni au paradis. Tout ce qui l'attend est le néant. Light ne pouvait pas voir, entendre, toucher, sentir, goûter, ou même penser correctement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir était le vide. Pourtant, même dans ce vide, Light s'accrochait à une image. L. Oui, il se souvenait de son adversaire le plus digne et de son meilleur ami. L était la dernière chose qu'il avait vue, alors allongé sur les marches de cet entrepôt. Bien sûr, c'était juste une illusion, puisque Light avait tué L avant sa propre mort. Ça ne dérangeait pas Light, ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Au moins, il avait pu voir L une dernière fois.

Ironiquement, c'était l'homme qui l'avait emprisonné et mis en place son simulacre d'exécution qui permettait maintenant à Light de ne pas devenir fou. En dehors de cette image de L, Light n'avait rien. Il pouvait encore visualiser L, et ses yeux noirs fixés sur lui. Les cheveux noirs du détective étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, et il portait toujours la même chemise blanche, avec ces pantalons bouffants. Puis il s'accroupissait dans un fauteuil en face de lui, et sa bouche bougerait et – Quoi ?

Light pouvait se sentir cligner des yeux. Une fois qu'il les eut ouverts, il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Light était dans la salle de travail où L était tombé de sa chaise et était mort. Light prit une grande inspiration, savourant l'air et regardant ses mains.

« Light-kun ? »

Il leva les yeux et aperçut L, assis en face de lui à la table de travail. Pendant un moment, Light fut glacé, et resta bouche bée devant le détective accroupi. « L… Comment ? »

L lui sourit. « Content que tu te souviennes. Il y avait une chance de soixante sept virgule trois pourcent que tu oublies tout dans le néant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda rapidement Light. « Je ne peux être ni au paradis ni en enfer, alors où on est ? »

A présent, L semblait encore plus à l'aise. « Et ton esprit est intact aussi. » L tendit la main, et soudain, un gâteau aux fraises apparu dedans. Le détective dégingandé sourit naïvement, tandis qu'une cuillère apparaissait dans son autre main.

Alors que L commençait à manger son gâteau, Light déduisit « Tu as créé cette pièce. On est encore dans le vide. »

« C'est exact, Light-kun. » L prit une autre bouchée avant d'expliquer « Je devais créer ce scénario, c'est tout ce que tu peux comprendre, puisque tu n'es pas monté au paradis. »

« Et tu y es allé ? »

« J'ai déjà dit à Light-kun que ma justice était la bonne. »

Light croisa les bras, contrarié. « Est-ce que tu es venu ici juste pour te vanter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère retourner dans le Néant. »

L soupira. « Light-kun a une si mauvaise opinion de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Light avec impatience.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. » L mâchait tranquillement son gâteau, comme il ajoutait : « Si ça marche, tu pourras aller au paradis. »

« Comment ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » S'enquit immédiatement Light.

Une fois que L eut fini le gâteau, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Tu vas devoir passer un test. Mais c'est un test de morale, qui fait défaut à Light-kun. »

« Ma morale va très bien. »

« Non, elle ne va pas très bien. » affirma L sur un ton qui ne permettait pas d'objection. « Si ta morale était la bonne, tu serais à ma place au paradis. »

Light se leva rapidement et claqua ses mains sur la table, en regardant L avec haine. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Même s'il y a un moyen pour moi de sortir du Néant, pourquoi est ce à toi de me le dire ? Je t'ai tué. »

L rencontra son regard, et cracha « Je suis bien conscient de comment je suis mort, Kira-kun. Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que le seul à vouloir t'aider, c'était moi ? Personne d'autre ne veut avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi. »

Light se figea un instant, puis se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, tandis que le détective continuait « J'ai du employer de nombreux moyens pour te sortir de là, et même si tu ne le réalises pas, cent ans sont déjà passés sur Terre, depuis que tu es mort. Pour toutes les bonnes choses que j'ai faites, on m'a offert l'opportunité de t'aider.

« Je suis désolé » déclara doucement Light.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Kira n'est jamais désolé. »

Light ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais soupira juste « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu sais que je suis – j'étais Kira. Tu n'as aucune raison logique de m'aider. »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est une de mes décisions égoïstes. »

« Quoi ? » Light attendit un instant avant d'oser demander : « Pourquoi ? »

L joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et annonça franchement : « Mon paradis n'aurait pas été complet si tu n'avais pas été là. »

Les yeux de Light étaient devenus vides, à cause du choc. Puis il eut un rire nerveux « Bien sûr, L. T'es sûr que c'était pas plutôt ton enfer qui était incomplet ? »

Cette expression sérieuse était toujours sur le visage de L. « Light-kun est mon premier ami. Mon paradis n'est pas complet sans lui. C'est vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle on te donne une seconde chance pour vivre. »

En une seconde, l'esprit de Light commença à réfléchir aux possibilités, aux nombreuses possibilités. Je pourrais l'utiliser pour devenir Dieu. Si L m'aide à revenir à la vie, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est mettre de nouveau la main sur un Death Note et –

De manière inattendue, une fourchette traversa l'air et vint frapper la tête de Light. « Aïe ! » Light grimaça avant de jeter un regard meurtrier à son agresseur accroupi. « Qu'est ce que tu fous, L ? »

« Je n'aime pas l'expression de Light-kun. » L mordit son pouce. « Quand Kira devient excité, ses yeux se rétrécissent. Et avant que tu ne prépares un complot visant à te servir de moi pour ta cause, tu dois connaître les règles de ta réincarnation. »

Light croisa les bras avec assurance et s'adossa à la chaise.

« Bien. Quelles sont-elles ? »

L sourit. « Ta nouvelle vie sera beaucoup plus difficile que l'ancienne, Light-kun. Tu n'auras pas la même famille, et tu ne seras pas gâté. Pourtant, ton âme, ta personnalité et même ton apparence resteront exactement les mêmes, parce que tu n'as pas progressé du tout, comme le font les autres esprits. Et bien sûr, tu ne te souviendras pas de ta vie précédente ou de quoi que ce soit au sujet du Death Note. Mais à un certain moment de ta vie, tu y seras de nouveau confronté. Si tu utilises encore le Death Note cette fois, Light-kun, tu mourras tragiquement, et ton âme disparaîtra complètement. »

« Mais si je suis le même, alors je l'utiliserai à nouveau. »

« Il y aura une différence. Tu me rencontreras d'abord. », les yeux de L le transperçaient, « J'ai reçu la permission de me réincarner avec des caractéristiques identiques aussi. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de commettre les mêmes erreurs. »

« Utiliser le Death Note n'était pas une erreur. » déclara Light avec entêtement.

Les yeux de L se baissèrent et il soupira. « Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Light-kun croit encore, mais j'espère le faire changer d'avis une fois que nous serons réincarnés. »

Ça ne marchera pas. Ma résolution est définitive. Dès que je pourrai mettre les mains sur un Death Note, je te tuerai à nouveau, L. Light regarda simplement vers le détective condamné. « Quelle est la chance d'obtenir le résultat que tu veux ? »

« Il y a une chance d'approximativement 2,4 pourcent que tu ailles au paradis, Light-kun. »

« Alors pourquoi s'embêter à le faire ? » se moqua Light.

« Parce que 2,4 pourcent, c'est mieux que rien. »

Light se contenta de regarder L pendant un moment. C'était officiel… L se souciait vraiment de lui. Light rompit le contact visuel. Malheureusement, il avait tourné la tête pour faire face à un grand écran d'ordinateur et la chaise de laquelle L avait chuté. Light jeta un regard mauvais à la chaise, qui semblait le narguer. De tous les endroits qu'il aurait pu créer, L avait choisi celui-ci.

La voix de L sonnait plus calme et posée que jamais, « Light-kun est frustré parce qu'il ne comprend pas mes actions. »

« Je t'ai tué » murmura Light sans aucune fierté.

« Oui, et je me suis toujours demandé si Light-kun était vraiment heureux après ma mort. »

Light de retourna sur sa chaise pour faire de nouveau face à L, « Kira l'était… »

« … Et Light-kun est Kira. »

Light hocha simplement la tête pour manifester son accord. S'ils étaient encore tous deux en vie, Light serait en train de mentir et de reprocher à L de ne pas le croire. Mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer nonchalamment.

L annonça soudain « Aussi Light-kun devrait savoir que quiconque a utilisé un Death Note passe par le même test. Pour t'accorder une seconde chance, j'ai été obligé d'être équitable, donc tu les rencontreras probablement tous à nouveau. »

« Est-ce que ma famille vivra en même temps que moi ? »

Un air de faible surprise se peignit sur le visage de L, « Oui, mais ils ne seront pas tes parents. Light-kun n'a jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour sa famille avant. »

« Je me demandais simplement », le coupa Light, « quand ce test aura lieu ? »

L se leva tout en inclinant sa tête en direction de la porte « Dès que nous aurons quitté cette salle. »

Light se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la sortie en se levant. La haute porte métallique apparut tout à fait ordinaire et pourtant, Light ne se rappelait pas qu'elle ait jamais été là. Le dos voûté, L se dirigea avec désinvolture vers la porte mystérieuse. « Une fois que nous serons partis, nos mémoires seront effacées et nos nouvelles vies commenceront. »

Empli d'excitation, Light se dirigea vers la sortie, pendant que son esprit s'emballait. Je quitte enfin le néant. L peut appeler ma nouvelle vie comme il veut, mais rien ne changera. Je trouverai un autre Death Note. Ce n'est rien de plus que ma seconde chance de sauver le monde en tant que Kira. Light s'arrêta en face de la sortie, où il se tenait à côté de L. Aucun d'entre eux ne se déplaça pour ouvrir la porte. Light jeta un regard à l'homme dégingandé à côté de lui. C'était ironique ; Light avait travaillé dur pour provoquer la mort de L, et L avait travaillé pour ramener Light à la vie. C'aurait été facile de traiter L d'imbécile pour ça. Mais L n'était pas un imbécile, c'était un génie, et le seul homme pour qui Light avait du respect.

L tendit sa main pâle vers la porte lorsque Light demanda soudain : « Tu ne me hais pas ? »

Le détective brun se figea, la main sur la pognée de la porte. Light se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir posé une question aussi inutile. Enfin, qu'importe, aucun d'eux ne se souviendrait de cette conversation. C'était une impulsion irréfléchie que de poser cette question. Parce que… Light voulait savoir. Il voulait vraiment savoir. Et il voulait entendre la réponse directement de L. Pourtant, le plus étrange était que Light ne savait même pas quelle réponse il souhaitait entendre.

« Je hais les crimes que Kira a commis. Mais non, je ne te hais pas, Light-kun. » L sourit de manière inattendue en tournant la poignée de la porte, « C'est vrai que tu es mon tout premier ami, mais pour t'accepter malgré tout ça… Je pense que mes sentiments pour Light-kun sont plus profonds qu'une simple amitié. »

Light regarda L avec incrédulité, concentrant son attention sur l'étrange détective au lieu de la sortie. Soudain, L tira sur la poignée, faisant osciller la porte ouverte. Une lumière blanche aveuglante brillait à travers la porte, tandis qu'autour d'eux, tout commençait à disparaître.

Mais Light ne broncha pas face à la lueur blanche écrasante. Il resta immobile face à L, en état de choc. Ce n'était pas la lumière qui l'émerveillait, c'étaient les derniers mots que L avait prononcés.

« Je t'aime. »

Tout disparut dans le néant.


	2. Famille

**Note de Caela :** Bonsoir à tous ! :) Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette attente, nous sommes un peu prises par le temps en ce moment et il nous est difficile de nous voir... Mais finalement, voilà le premier chapitre de Second Chance, de l'incroyable SlightlyPsycho. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Je tiens aussi à remercier nos reviewers : merci, merci, merci, pour vos encouragements. Si vous saviez ce que ça motive. ^^

Concernant le rythme de publication, nous pensons poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, du moins, jusqu'au grandes vacances. Durant celles-ci, le rythme accélèrera certainement. Mais pour le moment, nous préférons privilégier nos études. Et puis, prendre plus de temps nous assure une meilleure traduction, non ? A force de relectures... :) Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** On s'excuse encore pour le retard, mais nous sommes en pleine période d'examens blancs. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Kay :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Un excellent travail ? Holàlà, tu nous fais rougir, là. :P Heureuses que l'histoire te plaise, on espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite. Concernant le rythme de publication, tu as ta réponse dans la note de Caela. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Midori Seijmaa :** Jamais envisagé Death Note de cette manière ? Tant mieux, la nouveauté, c'est bien, non ? :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. A la prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Famille**

* * *

« Madame, je souhaiterais vous parler de votre fils ». La directrice du collège était assise à son bureau, les bras croisés, en face d'elle.

« Oh mon dieu. Light est-il de nouveau en échec ? » Assise dans un fauteuil, la femme blonde soupira.

« Euh, non. En réalité, le conseiller a découvert qu'il est plutôt spécial. »

« Est-il attardé? », demanda-t-elle crûment.

« Non, Madame. » La principale semblait bouillir, et elle poursuivit les dents serrées : «Il s'avère que Light avait un trouble d'apprentissage pendant tout ce temps. Nous l'avons aidé et enfin, le problème a été résolu il y a deux semaines environ. Ne vous en avait-il pas parlé ? »

La femme, entièrement vêtue de cuir noir, haussa les épaules. « Il est assez solitaire. »

La principale la regarda avec désapprobation mais continua : « Quoi qu'il en soit, Light a les meilleures notes de notre école, maintenant. »

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Light que vous l'inscriviez dans une école... plus performante. »

« Qui coûte plus cher », termina la mère de Light avec irritation.

« Eh bien, oui. Mais Light apprend relativement vite, à présent. Personne ne parvient à le sui- »

« Il va rester ici. » La femme blonde enfila ses lunettes de soleil, avant d'attraper son sac à main et de se lever pour partir.

Light les observait à travers la large ouverture qui fendait la porte du bureau. Il avait tout entendu et la réaction de sa mère ne le surprenait pas. Light détourna le regard alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. La principale ne cessait de la rappeler, mais elle se contentait de l'ignorer.

« Viens, Light. Ta sœur nous attend », ordonna sa mère alors qu'elle partait.

Le garçon adressa à la principale un sourire d'excuse avant de suivre sa désagréable mère dans le couloir. Cette école était un lieu minuscule et hideux. Avec le papier peint se décollant des murs des couloirs et ses morceaux de tapis manquants au sol, il était étonnant que l'école soit toujours ouverte. Light avait treize ans et ne pouvait pas attendre le lycée, où les collégiens pauvres étaient mélangés avec les plus riches.

Il marchait aux côtés de sa mère, le regard rivé sur le tapis crasseux. « Tu aurais pu accepter. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas travaillé ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un vrai travail. Voler, c'est tout », railla Light.

« Surveille tes paroles », siffla la voleuse.

En réponse, Light indiqua simplement une caméra de sécurité poussiéreuse dans un coin. « Aucune ne marche, tu sais. »

Sa mère se détendit visiblement, mais gronda : « Ne mentionne jamais mon emploi en dehors de la maison. »

« Oui, Madame », répondit-il avec habitude alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin en silence. Ils quittèrent enfin le vieux bâtiment gris pour rejoindre le parking. Light fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la voiture de sport noire de sa mère.

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir de cette école », déclara-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Sa mère soupira : « Ta sœur est vraiment attachée à toi, Light. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas si je vous transférais tous deux dans une meilleure école. »

Light ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sa sœur aînée avait toujours été la favorite. Elle n'avait jamais nié ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait Light, peut-être dans une certaine mesure malsaine.

« Liiiiiight! ». La jeune fille en costume gothique jeta ses bras autour de lui, « Misa espère que tout va bien pour toi. C'est de ça que la principale voulait parler ? »

« Non », murmura Light amèrement avant de monter dans le siège arrière de la voiture.

Misa jeta un coup d'œil à leur mère, confuse, lorsque la voleur blonde lui conseilla, « Ignore-le juste, Misa. Allons, rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Les cris commencèrent presque aussitôt après qu'ils soient parvenus à la porte de leur petit appartement. Aiber était assis à la table de la cuisine, qui donnait sur l'entrée. Il avait évidemment attendu leur retour, et à voir son expression furieuse, Light savait ce qui allait arriver.

« J'ai vérifié la facture de ton téléphone portable, Wedy. Bon sang, qui continue à t'envoyer des textos ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, saloperie d'obsédé ! », craqua Wedy.

Light remarqua que Misa tressaillait d'anxiété à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporté les disputes. Light avait finalement appris à faire avec mais Misa pleurait habituellement durant ce genre de batailles. Aiber et Wedy hurlaient à présent à pleins poumons. Qu'Aiber accuse Wedy de le tromper était une habitude. Comme ils étaient tous deux européens, il était évident que Light était né de l'affaire qu'avait passé Wedy avec un homme japonais. Bien que Misa semblait elle aussi japonaise, elle était née avant qu'Aiber et Wedy se soient mariés. Light savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Misa était la favorite. Elle n'était pas le produit de l'affaire ayant détruit leur famille.

Misa sauta pratiquement sur Light alors qu'Aiber abattait son poing sur la table.

« Allons dans nos chambres », recommanda tranquillement Light. « Ça va durer un petit moment. »

Misa hocha la tête, tremblante, avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir et dans leurs chambres individuelles.

Light termina ses devoirs en une dizaine de minutes. A l'époque où il était catalogué comme "stupide", finir quelque chose lui prenait plusieurs heures. Il empila soigneusement ses papiers et les rangea dans un dossier. Il aimait être le plus intelligent. Même si ça avait toujours été le cas, ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il pouvait réellement s'en servir. Son intelligence l'emplissait de fierté. Il n'existait de toute façon aucune autre chose dont il pouvait être fier. Light avait toujours eu honte de sa famille, en particulier de Wedy et d'Aiber. Un voleur et un escroc ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme des citoyens remarquables. De plus, ils le détestaient tous deux.

Light s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, chose qu'il faisait quotidiennement. De l'autre côté de la rue vivait, dans une maison sur deux étages, une famille parfaite. Tous les jours, la petite fille était ramenée de l'école par sa mère. Elles rentraient chez elles et n'en sortaient durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture de police se gare dans leur allée. Avant que le policier ait atteint la porte, sa fille sortait en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. Light souhaitait avoir une famille comme celle-là. Une mère attentive, une sœur innocente et un père respectable, officier de police...

Même si Light avait été élevé par des criminels, il les _détestait_. Il y avait quelque chose à propos des criminels qui le dégoûtait et il souhaitait qu'ils soient tous rayés de la surface de la Terre. Light tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser comme ça. _Ils sont toujours ma famille_. De sa chambre, Light pouvait entendre la dispute d'Aiber et Wedy gagner en intensité. _Et je déteste ma famille_.

Light entendit soudainement un léger tapotement contre sa porte. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Light soupira et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, Misa se jetant instantanément dans ses bras. Même si elle était l'aînée, elle n'avait jamais agi comme telle.

« Misa ne peut pas en supporter plus ». Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule et se mit à pleurer.

Light fronça mentalement les sourcils, mais la conduisit tout de même dans sa chambre. Il ferma rapidement sa porte, essayant de les protéger des cris. Misa se tenait encore contre lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il l'emmena vers son lit, sur lequel ils s'assirent.

« Je suis sûr qu'Aiber partira bientôt », lui fit savoir Light froidement.

« Mais Misa ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille », gémit-elle lamentablement. « Misa veut juste qu'ils arrêtent de crier. »

« Tôt ou tard, ils divorceront et tu n'auras pas à les entendre de nouveau. »

« Non ! » Elle maintenait une prise ferme sur son bras. « La famille de Misa ne peut pas se briser ! »

Elle est déjà brisée. Light préféra se taire et la laissa pleurer un moment. L'hystérique jeune fille s'appuyait tellement sur lui qu'il finit par basculer sur le dos, Misa pleurant encore contre sa poitrine. Light resta ainsi étendu pendant quelques minutes, sa sœur au-dessus de lui.

Misa cessa enfin de pleurer et leva la tête pour regarder Light, « Même si maman et Aiber rompent, promets à Misa que nous ne serons pas séparés. »

« Aiber n'est pas notre père biologique. Notre mère nous gardera tous les deux. »

« Misa sait ça mais... » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui jeta un regard étrange, « Misa t'aime, Light. »

_Cela devient ennuyeux. J'ai besoin qu'elle descende_. « Oui, Misa. Je t'aime aussi. » Light commença à se redresser sur ses coudes.

Sa sœur laissa échapper un cri aigu avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Geste qui irrita profondément Light, provoquant une nouvelle fois sa chute sur le dos. Misa s'assit sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de son visage.

« Misa est tellement heureuse. Elle avait peur de ta réaction. »

Light se raidit instantanément. _Aurais-je mal interprété quelque chose ?_

Alors qu'elle rapprochait sa bouche de la sienne, Light la repoussa rapidement. Misa tomba hors du lit et atterri sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Light se leva et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Gémit Misa en se relevant, « Tu n'aimes pas Misa ? »

« Pas comme ça ! » Light se sentit paniquer, « Tu es ma sœur ! »

« Misa sait ça ! » Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, « Mais elle ne peut pas arrêter de penser à toi. Elle te veut tellement. Misa sait que, dans son cœur, que tu lui appartiens ! »

Light était effrayé. Il pouvait seulement rester là, choqué, et regarder sa sœur aînée.

« Misa sait que c'est interdit ! Que c'est mal ! » Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, « Mais Misa t'aime ! Ça a toujours été le cas et ça le sera toujours ! Tu n'es pas censé être le frère de Misa ! » Elle essuya ses yeux et dit d'une voix pitoyable, « Misa pense qu'elle est punie... Parce qu'elle te veut tellement et qu'elle ne peut pas t'avoir. »

« Tu n'es pas punie », se força à répondre Light.

« Si, Misa l'est ! Et toi aussi ! »

Light ne répondit pas. Elle n'agissait pas de façon rationnelle. Il rompit le contact visuel et regarda le sol jusqu'à ce que Misa fuie la chambre. Heureusement, la dispute d'Aiber et Wedy durait encore, et ils ne savaient donc pas que sa sœur avait essayé de l'embrasser.

Il était vingt et une heure trente lorsqu'Aiber claqua la porte de l'appartement. Le silence, bienvenu, aida Light à faire le point. Il avait toujours su que Misa était obsédée par lui, mais ne se doutait pas qu'elle l'était autant. Light quitta sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine se chercher à manger. Il traversa le couloir le plus discrètement possible, mais sa mère le remarqua.

« Light », la voleuse boudait dans un fauteuil, un verre à la main, « Tu sais qu'Aiber m'a parlé de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je sais », répondit Light en ouvrant la porte d'un placard.

« C'est de ta faute s'il me déteste. »

La main de Light se figea au-dessus d'un paquet de chips. Son coeur se serra un instant, puis il se le reprocha et saisit la nourriture. Il ignora intentionnellement sa mère alors qu'il reprenait la direction de sa chambre.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu ne sois jamais né. » Sa mère avala une gorgée de vin.

Il s'arrêta un instant mais se retint de crier. Il se força à rester calme, gagna sa chambre et referma la porte. Il jeta le paquet de chips sur son bureau, son appétit perdu. Light éteignit les lumières et s'effondra sur son lit.

C'était seulement dans les ténèbres que Light se permettait de pleurer, mais il n'avait plus de larmes. Il avait beaucoup pleuré quand il était petit. Mais à présent, toute la tristesse de son enfance s'était muée en haine. Il détestait tout, y compris pleurnicher. Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver la télécommande.

Light alluma la petite télévision postée sur son bureau, et fit machinalement le tour des chaînes. Il s'arrêta sur l'une annonçant les dernières nouvelles.

Sur l'écran, un journaliste annonçait, avec grand enthousiasme : « Le violeur et assassin a été arrêté aujourd'hui à Tokyô. Avec un palmarès de trente victimes, la police avait décidée de demander assistance au sixième L. Malheureusement, le cinquième L a été assassiné un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais le nouveau remplaçant s'est avéré aussi efficace que les précédents... »

Dans un accès de rage, Light éteignit la télévision et jeta la télécommande. Il détestait la simple mention de L, car tout le monde savait que le troisième L avait capturé Kira, autrement appelé, comme il était écrit dans les livres, Light Yagami. C'est de cet homme que Light tenait son nom, comme une insulte de la part d'Aiber. C'était comme un homme juif nommant son enfant Hitler. C'était humiliant.

Sa détermination à rester impassible commença à vaciller alors qu'il sentait ses yeux piquer. Light prit de profondes inspirations, refusant de pleurer. Il s'allongea de côté et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre la maison où vivait la famille parfaite. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il reconsidérait les affirmations irrationnelles de Misa.

Que faire s'il avait réellement été puni ?

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Le prochain sera dans deux semaines. :)


	3. Beauté

**Note de Caela :** Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous publions beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Mais nous avons assez d'avance sur les chapitres, et nous sommes en week-end prolongé (vive le pont de l'Ascension :D). Il fallait fêter ça. ;) Les reviews que vous nous avez laissé (merci à vous) nous ont également beaucoup motivé, donc, n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore sur ce chapitre. :) Petite annonce : nous avons décidé de changer provisoirement le rating, passant de M à T. Nous avons en effet jugé que le rating Mature ne concernait pas les chapitres à venir. Nous repasserons en M lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Autre information, utile si vous ne passez pas par la fiction originale, appartenant à SlightlyPsycho : l'œuvre anglaise est complète et compte 41 chapitres. Que nous comptons tous traduire. :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

** Note de Jilano :** Je tiens à remercier encore une fois les revieweurs, et les gens qui prennent la peine de suivre notre traduction. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents. :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**RedFox :** D'abord, merci beaucoup (mais alors beaucoup !) pour ta review, surtout en sachant que tu n'as pas l'habitude de reviewer les fictions que tu aimes. C'est fou ce que ça motive, et ça fait surtout gonfler l'égo. :P J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que tu as pu lire jusqu'ici. Pour ce que tu as moyennement aimé, nous ne pouvons rien y remédier : et oui, l'histoire ne nous appartient pas. Tu juges que le "Je t'aime" trop rapide ? Il ne faut pas oublier cependant que L et Light ont (dans leur précédente vie), vécu enchaînés plus de trois mois ensemble, me semble-t-il. Dans cette fiction, nous ne savons pas ce que L a ressenti durant tout ce temps. Enfin, tu jugeras par toi même de leur relation dans cette histoire, et tu m'en diras des nouvelles. :) Bonne lecture !

**Champi-doo :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review. :D Et pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'à chaque chapitre posté, nous avons toujours la crainte que le rendu ne soit pas naturel, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Alors, je prie pour que la suite te convienne tout autant ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Beauté**

* * *

Le mot futile n'était même pas suffisant pour décrire Misa. Il semblait que son apparence était tout ce qui comptait pour la jeune fille. Light avait toujours trouvé ça extrêmement gênant. Mais son irritation avait atteint un nouveau niveau aujourd'hui. Sa sœur était actuellement en train de le traîner jusqu'à un centre commercial pour une audition de mannequinat. Il s'était vu forcé de s'asseoir et regarder pendant des heures des adolescentes émaciées caracoler sur la piste. C'était douloureusement ennuyeux. Après son audition, Misa harcela Light pour qu'il participe également. Bien sûr, il refusa. Si Light pouvait être mignon, le mannequinat n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

Lorsque les auditions furent terminées, Light et Misa se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux immeubles à proximité du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils se promenaient dans la rue alors que Misa parlait pour ne rien dire.

« Misa sait qu'elle ne sera le mannequin que d'une stupide association caritative, mais ça va avoir fière allure sur son futur CV. Bientôt, elle sera plus célèbre que le grand mannequin Misa Amane. Misa écrasera totalement la popularité d'Amane. Son visage sera sur les magazines et à la télé et – »

Il lui coupa la parole, « Sais-tu pourquoi tout le monde se souvient de Misa Amane ? »

« Parce que... C'était un excellent mannequin ? »

Light soupira. Sa sœur n'était pas seulement futile, elle était stupide aussi.

« Tu devrais essayer d'être mannequin toi aussi Light ! Ça t'irait tellement bien ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je postulerai seulement pour un job exigeant de l'intelligence. »

Sa sœur fit la moue, « T'es vraiment un nerd. » Elle jeta soudainement ses bras autour de son cou, « Mais Misa t'aime quand même ! »

Light se raidit immédiatement lorsque Misa le serra. Même si l'étreinte était inoffensive, Light était mal à l'aise. Depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments peu orthodoxes, plus rien n'était pareil.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, Light se préparait mentalement à la réaction de leur mère à leur arrivée. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis un pied dans l'appartement que Wedy avait jeté une bouteille de vin sur le mur à côté d'eux. Misa hurla de terreur alors que le verre se brisait bruyamment. Light prit une profonde inspiration, puis conduisit Misa à l'intérieur de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière eux.

Leur mère était encore assise dans le même fauteuil, et des bouteilles de vin vides l'entouraient. Les cheveux blonds de Wedy étaient emmêlés, et ses yeux injectés de sangs étaient entourés de profondes cernes. Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin, avant de fixer haineusement Light.

« C'est de ta faute. Il ne reviendra pas à cause de toi », cracha-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Aiber était parti. Habituellement, il revenait après un jour ou deux. Mais il semblait à présent que le mariage ait réellement pris fin et Wedy s'était muée en une épave émotionnelle.

« Allez, maman a besoin de rester seule. » Light guida Misa dans le couloir de leurs chambres.

* * *

Light dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsqu'une étrange odeur le réveilla. Il s'allongea sur le côté, la couverture couvrant presque entièrement sa tête, essayant de discerner ce parfum. Puis, de forts craquements se firent entendre. Light se jeta hors du lit et eut le souffle coupé. De la fumée s'infiltrait à travers les fissures de la porte de sa chambre. _Il y a le feu !_

Il se précipita vers sa porte et vérifia la température de la poignée avec le dos de sa main. _Je ne crains rien, je peux l'ouvrir_. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit les flammes entourant la chambre de sa sœur. Il se figea un instant, son corps refusant de lui obéir. Mais lorsque Misa cria, Light sortit de sa stupeur et se précipita dans le couloir. Il remarqua alors sa mère, appuyée contre le mur, regarder les flammes dans un état d'hébétude. _Pourquoi ne fait-elle rien ?_ Light poussa sa mère hors de son chemin et se tint devant les flammes situées autour de la porte ouverte de la chambre de Misa.

Par-delà l'incendie et la fumée, Light repéra Misa, retenue par les flammes dans sa chambre.

« LIGHT ! AU SECOURS ! » Misa criait, paniquée. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui. « S'IL-TE-PLAÎT, LIGHT – » Le rugissement des flammes noya sa voix.

_Quelqu'un dans l'immeuble doit avoir prévenu les pompiers maintenant, mais il est probable qu'ils n'arrivent pas avant un moment. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, elle va mourir._ Light couru à la salle de bain et alluma la douche. Il détacha le tuyau du mur et se hâta de retourner dans le couloir. Le tuyau se tendit considérablement alors que Light le tirait afin qu'il soit assez long.

« J'arrive Misa ! » Light, courageusement, se mit à asperger le feu.

Mais au lieu d'éteindre les flammes, l'eau provoqua la propagation rapide du feu. _Un incendie causé par de l'alcool ?_ Il jeta instantanément le tuyau dans la salle de bain.

Light cria rageusement, à sa mère hébétée, « _Tu_ as fait ça ! »

Wedy restait accoudée au mur, le regard vide. Les flammes crépitaient bruyamment, et Light se retourna pour voir Misa essayer de les apercevoir au-delà du brasier.

« Misa, recule ! » Cria Light avant de se figer d'horreur.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était les cris de Misa alors que les flammes avaient atteint le côté gauche de son visage. Light pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de protéger son visage avec ses mains, ses hurlements s'intensifiant._ Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas se produire..._

Puis Light sentit une puissante main agripper son épaule et le forcer à faire demi-tour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, « Aiber ? »

Son beau-père saisit la main de Wedy et la poussa vers Light, tout en criant : « Prends ta mère et sortez d'ici ! »

« Mais Misa – »

« Je vais la faire sortir aussi. Maintenant, partez ! » Aiber poussa Light dans le couloir avec Wedy.

Light se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Aiber, avant de saisir le bras de sa mère ivre et de la conduire au-dehors.

L'aiguille de l'horloge des urgences semblait tourner au ralenti. Light était assis dans la salle d'attente depuis plusieurs heures. Sa mère et lui n'avaient pas de blessures, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le cas de Misa. La moitié de son visage avait brûlé, et elle se trouvait actuellement en soins intensifs. Light se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'Aiber avait fait. L'escroc était revenu. Bien que l'on ait ordonné à Aiber de rester en dehors de l'immeuble en feu, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur et sauvé Misa... au prix de sa propre vie.

Wedy braillait dans la chaise à côté de lui. Light regarda l'insouciante femme. _Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse me blâmer pour ça. _Pétasse débile_._ L'idiote ivre avait, soi-disant, décidé d'allumer une cigarette, une bouteille de vin se renversant sur sa main. _Comment peut-elle être aussi stupide ? _Light, furieux, serra les poings qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

Enfin, un médecin vint et les conduisit à Misa. Wedy tomba au sol, en larmes, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille. Light se contenta de grimacer. Misa était endormie dans son lit d'hôpital. Un côté de son visage portait une expression douloureuse tandis que l'autre côté était complètement brûlé.

« Dieu », murmura Light en se détournant.

Oui, il croyait Misa maintenant. Ils étaient punis.

* * *

Misa tenta de se suicider le lendemain.

Light ne le vit pas mais entendit un médecin expliquer à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Selon le rapport de l'infirmière, ils l'avaient trouvé essayant de sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, au dixième étage. Le personnel avait dû la retenir et l'attacher à son lit. Lorsque Wedy demanda à voir sa fille, le médecin refusa. Il expliqua que Misa souhaitait que personne ne voit son visage. Et suppliait qu'on la tue.

Dans leur appartement temporaire, Light était assis sur le plancher de sa nouvelle chambre, son visage caché entre ses mains. _Aiber est déjà mort, et Misa le sera certainement aussi_. Light, frustré, frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. _Je ne peux pas en supporter plus !_

Il savait à quel point Misa était futile, et si la partie gauche de son visage ne guérissait pas, elle se tuerait sans aucun doute. Light se rappela que le médecin avait parlé d'un type d'opération pouvant permettre de reconstituer son visage comme il l'était auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une toute nouvelle opération, et peu de gens l'avait déjà testée. Mais elle était aussi extrêmement coûteuse. Light la paierait s'il le pouvait. Mais il n'y avait pas d'emplois disponibles dans cette ville, pour le jeune garçon de treize ans qu'il était. Même s'il pourrait facilement acquérir un emploi, aucun d'entre eux ne paierait assez. L'argent du testament d'Aiber aurait pu payer l'opération, mais dans un accès de rage, il l'avait changé.

Si le visage de Misa devait être réparé, l'opération serait aux frais de Wedy. Mais la stupide femme était si déprimée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas sortir du lit. Light laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre. Il chancela dans la cuisine et repéra une mallette sur le comptoir. Light reconnut instantanément le porte-document. Il s'agissait de celui dans lequel Wedy stockait les plans des lieux qu'elle s'apprêtait à voler. Elle cachait habituellement la mallette, et Light déduisit pourquoi elle était exposée ainsi, à la vue de tous.

Wedy n'allait pas prendre le prochain emploi. Light frappa le comptoir du poing. Wedy avait une chance de pouvoir sauver sa fille, et elle n'allait pas la saisir ! Bon sang, que Misa soit blessée était quand même de sa faute !

Light regarda un long moment le porte-document noir avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. _Ce n'est pas comme un de ces horribles crimes tels que le viol ou l'assassinat. Je peux seulement voler... Et si je ne fais rien, je laisserais ma propre sœur mourir alors que je peux empêcher ça. C'est vrai, je suis sur le point de sauver une vie... Certaines pièces exposées dans un musée ne sont pas plus importantes que la vie d'une personne. Je fais ce qui est bien. Ce qui est humain._

Light sortit les plans du musée et les étudia résolument.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Chapitre légèrement plus court que le précédent. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons mis moins de temps que prévu à poster le chapitre deux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le trois... Sachez cependant que nous ne mettrons pas plus de deux semaines ! A bientôt. :)


	4. Intelligence

**Note de Caela :** Bonsoir bonsoir, petits lecteurs ! Nous voici donc avec la traduction de ce troisième chapitre de SlightlyPsycho. :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, en espérant, comme toujours, ne pas vous décevoir ! Bonne lecture. ;)

**Note de Jilano :** Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci aux revieweurs et lecteurs, vous êtes super encourageants et vous lire nous fait super plaisir ! :D Et nous voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, en avance, puisqu'on a eu un peu de temps de libre. Enjooyyyy ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Champi-Doo :** Merci pour ta review ! Deux chapitres où tu laisses la marque de ton passage, ça fait plaisir. :) La ressemblance entre Misa est Mello n'est pas voulue, mais comme tu peux le voir, c'est à cause ça que Light décide de voler. Oui, tu as raison, Misa n'a pas de chance... et est effectivement quelque peu psychotique. X) Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. ;) Bonne lecture !

**Love-L-sama :** Merci pour ta review (hum, je sais, je ne suis pas très originale ^^') ! Bref, merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Intelligence**

* * *

Le bijou, ancien, étincelant au clair de lune, était posé sur un coussin de velours, en haut d'un présentoir de style grec. Les faisceaux de lumière rouge déclenchant l'alarme étaient encore visibles. Light se déplaçait tranquillement entre eux et se dirigea vers le présentoir.

Il n'aurait jamais songé que voler serait si _facile_. Les gardiens n'avaient pas eu le temps de se défendre. Light s'était faufilé assez près d'eux avant de recouvrir leurs bouches d'un mouchoir imprégné de chloroforme. Son visage était masqué, ils ne pouvaient donc pas l'identifier. Light portait un ensemble noir, avec un masque de tissu noir percé de deux trous au niveau de ses yeux. Il avait acheté les vêtements une heure auparavant, après avoir étudié les plans du musée. Il connaissait à présent la disposition entière du bâtiment et découvrit rapidement où se trouvaient les alarmes. Entrer par effraction dans le musée s'était finalement avéré... amusant.

Mais Light chassa cette pensée de son esprit alors qu'il se tenait devant la perle violette. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il rembourserait le musée une fois qu'il serait assez âgé pour trouver un travail convenable. Light étudia entièrement le piédestal jusqu'à apercevoir une petite parcelle du podium légèrement décollée. Light écailla la peinture blanche de son pouce et découvrit un bouton caché. _Comment maman peut-elle se plaindre d'être fatiguée après ce genre de travail ?_

Light retira immédiatement le bouton de son support puis, tira sur quelques fils de ses mains gantées. Les fils cédèrent, provoquant l'arrêt des alarmes rattachées au bijou. Puis, Light se saisit du bijou et se retourna pour sortir.

La mallette contenait également l'adresse du lieu où Wedy était censée délivrer le bijou en échange d'un peu d'argent. Light se promenait donc dans la rue vide, à trois heures du matin, et se rendait au point d'échange. Il avait retiré son masque et ses gants et placé le bijou en toute sécurité dans sa poche. Light repéra un homme portant une veste rouge vif, comme stipulé dans la lettre que contenait la mallette. L'homme était debout sur un pont, un téléphone portable à l'oreille.

Light se rendit sur le pont et se dirigea vers l'homme d'âge moyen. Celui-ci raccrocha son téléphone, et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Je suis ici pour une livraison de Wedy. » Light enveloppa de sa main la perle dans sa poche.

« Non », répondit étrangement l'homme.

Le cœur de Light cessa de battre, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

L'homme asiatique à la veste rouge lui montra son portable, « Wedy vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle n'avait rien volé ce soir. »

« Oh », Light retira le joyau de sa poche, « Mais je vais quand même être payé pour avoir pris ça, hein ? »

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » Les yeux de l'homme stupéfait s'élargirent.

« De la même manière que Wedy l'aurait eu. » Light haussa les épaules : « Alors, peut-on négocier ça contre de l'argent ou non ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut. » L'homme sortit une liasse de billets de sa veste rouge et la tendit à Light. En retour, celui-ci lui donna le bijou tout en feuilletant l'argent, un sentiment de fierté l'emplissant.

L'homme admira un long moment le joyau dans sa main, avant de regarder Light : « Tu n'aurais pas pu le voler si tu n'avais pas la mallette. D'où connais-tu Wedy ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Light glissa l'argent dans sa poche. « Faire affaires avec vous fut un plaisir. »

Alors que Light commençait à s'éloigner, l'homme agrippa soudainement son bras : « C'est important, en réalité. Wedy a refusé le poste car il était censé être difficile. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'était facile. » Light dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'homme.

« Quatre autres voleurs professionnels ont tenté de voler ce musée et ont échoué. Les alarmes étaient, soi-disant, impossibles à décoder. »

« Eh bien, je l'ai fait. Et tout s'est bien passé, donc je pars maintenant », déclara fermement Light avant de se hâter à partir.

L'homme l'appela : « On devrait refaire affaire un de ces jours ! »

Light commença à vraiment se précipiter vers le bas de la rue. Cet homme semblait s'intéresser beaucoup trop à lui.

* * *

Lorsque Light atteint finalement à l'appartement temporaire où il résidait, il était cinq heures du matin et il était épuisé. Il prit le double des clés et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Light s'attendait à ce que l'appartement soit complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais étonnamment, sa mère était assise sur le canapé, une lampe allumée à ses côtés.

« Où étais-tu ? », demanda immédiatement Wedy.

« Et pourquoi t'en soucierais-tu tout d'un coup ? », répliqua Light. Il avait perdu tout respect envers la femme.

Elle se contenta de soupirer : « Le DN13 m'a appelé. »

« Qui ? »

Sa mère se leva et cria avec indignation : « C'est un gang de crime organisé, Light ! Ce petit tour de force que tu as effectué les a vraiment impressionnés ! Ils veulent même que tu les rejoignes maintenant ! »

« Je ne vais pas voler à nouveau », revendiqua Light en tirant l'argent de sa poche, « Ça devrait permettre de payer une partie de l'opération de Misa. Nous pouvons obtenir le reste de l'argent à partir d'autres – »

Wedy le prit par surprise et le frappa au visage, « Mon fils n'est pas un criminel ! Tu es censé être mieux que ça, Light ! » Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de sa mère, « Ne sois pas comme moi... »

Pour la première fois en au moins un an, Wedy enlaça son fils. Light s'était figé, choqué, alors que sa mère pleurait contre lui. Il pouvait la sentir trembler. _Elle a peur_, réalisa Light nerveusement. _Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ?_

En début de soirée, Wedy et Light se rendirent à l'hôpital. Bien que Wedy soit toujours en colère, elle avait accepté de dépenser l'argent mal acquis pour l'opération de Misa. Ils devaient avoir à présent une réunion avec le médecin de la jeune fille afin de fixer un rendez-vous pour la procédure médicale.

Light était assis côté passager, et sa mère tremblait encore. Les mains de Wedy agrippaient le volant, tendues, et ses yeux dardaient frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« Maman, je suis désolé », menti Light.

« Contente-toi de ne pas me parler. » Même sa voix tremblait d'anxiété.

Il se tourna silencieusement pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait de se coucher et tout devenait sombre assez rapidement à l'extérieur. Ils atteignirent le parking de l'hôpital une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Comme toutes les places à proximité de l'entrée du bâtiment étaient occupées, Wedy gara leur voiture de sport au fond du parking. Il faisait entièrement noir à présent dehors, à l'exception des lampadaires qui brillaient sur le parking.

Wedy et Light sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'hôpital lorsqu'une large camionnette noire surgit soudainement en face d'eux et s'arrêta, leur bloquant le passage. Wedy agrippa le bras de Light et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice. La porte latérale de la camionnette s'ouvrit, et trois hommes en chemises rouges sautèrent. Light reconnu instantanément l'un des hommes comme celui qu'il avait rencontré au point d'échange.

« C'est lui. » L'homme qui lui était familier le pointa du doigt.

Wedy cria frénétiquement : « Éloignez-vous de mon fils ! Il ne va pas vous rejoindre ! »

Light regarda sa mère d'un regard étonné. _Elle est en train de me défendre_.

« Calme-toi, Wedy. » Un grand homme arborant une barbe sortit un pistolet, « Nous ne voulons blesser personne. »

Avec l'exhibition de l'arme, la situation devint bien plus réelle pour Light. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa tête alors qu'il s'était figé, terrifié. Il pouvait également sentir sa mère resserrer son emprise sur son bras alors qu'elle s'abstenait de parler.

Le grand homme menaçant sourit à Light : « Tu es très intelligent mon garçon. Nous pouvons vraiment utiliser quelqu'un comme toi dans nos rangs. Que dirais-tu si nous faisions affaire ? » Il commença à se rapprocher de Light.

Wedy hurla : « Reste à l'écart, bordel – ! »

En un éclair, le grand home avait appuyé le bout de son fusil contre le front de Wedy, « Un mot de plus et je te tue. »

« Laissez-la en dehors de ça. » Light se libéra rapidement de l'étreinte de sa mère. « Quel genre d'affaire proposez-vous exactement ? »

Wedy adressa à Light un regard suppliant qu'il ignora. C'était le seul moyen de sauver la vie de sa mère.

L'homme qui tenait l'arme sourit : « Tu commenceras automatiquement dans les plus hauts rangs du DN13. Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de voler des plans. Nous laisserons des personnes moins importantes faire le sale boulot, donc ta vie ne sera pas en danger. Bon sang, tu pourras même planifier les hold-up et faire en sorte que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne. » Menaçant, il appuya un peu plus fort le canon contre le crâne de Wedy, « Et en retour, ta mère sera épargnée et ta sœur pris en charge. »

« Light, ne le fais pas ! » cria Wedy.

Le grand homme claqua brutalement le pistolet sur son visage. « Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! » Puis, il enfonça l'arme plus profondément sur le côté de sa tête. Le doigt de l'homme se crispa sur la gâchette, comme si la tuer pouvait égayer sa journée.

Light céda : « Arrêtez ! Je vais le faire ! » Il baissa les yeux, continuant sur un ton de défaite, « Arrêtez. Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez... »

Le membre du gang rit sadiquement : « Ça c'est mon garçon. »

« Non ! Light – ! » cria Wedy avant qu'un autre membre du gang couvrit sa bouche d'une main. Sa mère se mit à s'agiter et tenta de s'échapper, mais deux autres hommes du DN13 la retinrent.

Le grand homme à la barbe rangea son arme et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Light. « Viens mon garçon. Le patron attend. »

Light hésita à permettre à l'homme de le conduire jusqu'au véhicule noir. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la fourgonnette, il sut que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Il devenait ce qu'il haïssait tant, un criminel.

* * *

**_Un an plus tard_**

L'orphelinat de la Wammy était un lieu intemporel. Le tout premier L avait été élevé ici, ainsi que la plupart de ses successeurs. L'actuel L, aussi connu comme le sixième L, chérissait cet endroit plus que tout autre lieu. L était perché sur une chaise, en face de la toute nouvelle version d'un ordinateur. Il parcourait les dossiers des nouvelles affaires du monde entier. Presque tous les pays demandaient son aide.

L mordit le bout de son pouce, alors que ses yeux noirs scannaient les fichiers à toute vitesse. Le célèbre détective avait déjà résolu soixante-deux cas ce mois-ci, ce qui était un peu plus que d'habitude. L avait été extrêmement agité ces derniers temps. Le Watari actuel était devenu si inquiet qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il retourne à la Wammy's House prendre un peu de repos. Et, bien sûr, L travaillait à la place.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre obscure de L s'ouvrit, celui-ci se tourna dans sa chaise pour faire face à Watari. Le visage de L s'illumina lorsqu'il repéra le plat de cheesecake dans la main du vieil homme. Watari se dirigea vers l'accro au sucre. Alors que L tendait sa main pour saisir le plat, Watari déplaça rapidement le gâteau au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée. L lui jeta un regard horrifié, comme si le vieil homme venait d'abattre un chiot.

Watari déclara sévèrement : « Tu n'as pas dormi depuis près d'une semaine, L. Et ton comportement est encore plus malsain que d'habitude. Je suis inquiet pour toi. »

« Je suis un adulte, Watari. » L tenta puérilement d'attraper le cheesecake, « Maintenant donne-moi ça. »

Le vieil homme soupira lorsqu'il remit le gâteau à L : « Je pense que tu devrais essayer de ralentir quelque peu ton rythme. Ou peut-être prendre des cas mineurs de temps en temps. »

« Je prends seulement les cas qui m'intéressent. » L poussa dans sa bouche une cuillère pleine de cheesecake.

Watari semblait à présent irrité : « Peux-tu au moins me dire la raison de ton récent comportement ? »

L se retourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, « Je crains ne pas pouvoir. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui me tracasse », admit L. « Mais il y a approximativement une chance de 34,7 pourcent que ce que je ressens soit de l'impatience. »

« Impatience ? » Watari semblait très fatigué, alors qu'il le conseillait : « Écoute, nous savons tous que le réel travail des successeurs de L consiste à faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour s'opposer à l'éventuelle apparition d'un nouveau Death Note, mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie entière – »

« Je n'attends pas l'arrivée d'un Death Note », interrompit L, « Je me sens comme si j'attendais une personne, et il est terriblement en retard. »

« Il ? »

« Je suppose que cela pourrait être une fille, mais il s'agit plus probablement d'un garçon. » Indifférent, L fit défiler les fichiers, « Je me suis arrêté de dormir parce que je faisais d'étranges rêves à propos d'une rencontre avec un garçon. Son visage me semblait familier, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me rappeler son nom. »

« N'es-tu pas un peu superstitieux ? »

« Peut-être. » L arrêta le curseur de sa souris au-dessus d'un cas apparemment intéressant. Il ouvrit le fichier et lut la liste des documents concernant toutes les informations recueillies à propos d'un gang japonais appelé DN13. Les gangsters avaient volé des bâtiments possédants des mesures de sécurité des plus complexes. Il était très inhabituel pour un gang d'avoir une telle planification ingénieuse...

L annonça, « Watari, je pense prendre un cas mineur pour l'instant. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Voilà pour ce chapitre. :) Et L apparaît enfin... Concernant le prochain chapitre, nous nous sommes une nouvelle fois donné un maximum de deux semaines pour publier. Pas plus, ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons de l'avance, mais il ne faudrait pas la gâcher en publiant trop souvent... Vous ne croyez pas ? :) Bref, à bientôt !


	5. Rêvé de toi

**Note de Caela :** Bonsoir à tous ! Encore une fois, nous sommes en avance, avec ce quatrième chapitre de la fiction de SlightlyPsycho. :) Merci énormément à toutes les personnes nous ayant laissé des reviews ; elles nous font très plaisir et nous encouragent chaque fois à publier plus vite. En espérant, comme d'habitude, que ce chapitre va plaire... Bonne lecture. ;)

**Note de Jilano :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est génial de recevoir autant d'avis positifs ! Les revieweurs deviennent de plus en plus dingues et écrivent de plus en plus, tant mieux, ça veut dire que l'histoire plaît. :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Et pour ceux qui se posaient la question, il y a effectivement 41 chapitres et nous allons tous les traduire. Enjoy !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Tonaari-baketenshi :** Merci pour la review (et pour la 3DS ? :P). Pourquoi donc sommes-nous deux sadiques ? ^^ (Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort) On va essayer de faire au plus vite pour les prochains chapitres. Normalement, le rythme devrait s'accélérer après le bac. Non, on ne traduit pas les reviews à l'auteure, mais une fois la traduction finie, on pourra lui faire un compte-rendu des impressions des lecteurs. Pour l'histoire du "Je t'aime", on ne peut malheureusement pas modifier l'intrigue. Nous aussi, on aime bien Wedy. Nooon, ne tue pas Light, y'a plus d'histoire après ! O:) Ceux-qui-gardent ? Tu as oublié Ceux-qui-jugent. ;) Des cours d'anglais ? Est-ce que tu sais que tu as affaire à Robert et Raymond, deux professeurs d'anglais très reconnus (et qui aiment les petites filles !) ? :3 (Sourire de pervers) Le mariage ? Malheureusement, la polygamie n'est pas acceptée en France, et pis de toute façon, on est tellement narcissiques qu'on s'aime trop nous-même pour se marier. X) Et puis, Jilano a prévu de se marier avec Matt. Et Caela, avec L et Light. (Merde, c'est de la polygamie ça ! Ze dilemme : lequel choisir ? *.*) Bref, on sera ravies d'avoir de nouveau ton avis au prochain chapitre ! :)

**Champi-Doo :** Coucou toi ! :) Merci d'être encore présente pour cette fiction et de nous laisser une nouvelle fois ton avis ! Ouiii, L est là, mais ne meurs pas tout de suite s'il-te-plaît, l'histoire est loin d'être finie. X) Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut avoir tendance, à cause de son attitude, d'oublier que Wedy a des sentiments, et qu'elle tient à son fils... L et ses manières bizarres ? Tu n'as pas fini d'en lire ! :) Bonne lecture.

**Cho-chan :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que les personnages sont plutôt IC, et c'est une bonne chose. :) L'intrigue est géniale, l'auteure EST géniale ! ^^ Oui, en effet, le pseudonyme "Jilano" vient bien du Pacte des Marchombres, de Pierre Bottero. Enfin, nous espérons que cette suite va te plaire. :)

**LXLight :** Merci beaucoup ! *Caliiin* Cette fiction n'a pas l'air géniale, elle l'est véritablement ! Enfin, à toi d'en juger après tout ! Voici la suite. :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Rêvé de toi**

* * *

_La silhouette sombre était accroupie sur une chaise. Light ne pouvait voir que le dos de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Et, entourant l'inconnu, une irrésistible lumière blanche. Light se sentait tendre la main vers la silhouette accroupie. Il voulait atteindre la lueur mystique blanche, mais plus important encore, il voulait atteindre l'homme..._

Les yeux de Light, étendu dans son lit, s'ouvrirent. Il soupira de frustration. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il faisait le même rêve. Il lui donnait envie d'arrêter complètement de dormir, si une telle chose était humainement possible. Light sorti de son lit et se jeta sur ses vêtements. Il portait le costume traditionnel d'un membre du gang DN13, une chemise rouge et un jean. Puis, il se saisit d'un pistolet dans son armoire et le cacha sous sa chemise.

Light sorti de sa chambre et fut immédiatement repéré par le patron du DN13, à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Hey, Light. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire aujourd'hui, non ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris lissés en arrière.

« Oui... Papa. » Light détestait appeler le Boss ainsi, mais celui-ci lui avait ordonné de le faire. Quand le Boss te demandait de faire quelque chose, il fallait le faire, ou bien les flics retrouvaient ton cadavre dans une quelconque ruelle.

« C'est déjà bientôt dix heures. Tu devrais commencer à aller au parc », ordonna le _père_ supposé de Light avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce.

Light suivit les ordres, comme toujours. Après avoir traversé le couloir et descendu les escaliers, Light croisa indifféremment d'autres criminels en quittant l'entrepôt. Il se rendait au parc voisin, où il était censé attendre un messager.

La vie de Light avait été un véritable enfer durant l'année écoulée. Il avait à présent quatorze ans et connaissait tous les rouages de la DN13. Light avait planifié un incalculable nombre de vols, tous couronnés de succès. Le Boss en avait été si heureux qu'il s'était décidé à l'adopter. Mais Light s'accrochait encore à beaucoup de ses idéaux. Dans presque tous les hold-up, personne n'était blessé, et il faisait en sorte que personne ne soit tué. Même lorsqu'il avait planifié le vol d'une banque, il avait fait en sorte de n'attacher seulement que des bombes factices à la poitrine des citoyens. Bien sûr, tout le monde pensait que les bombes étaient réelles, y compris les voyous chargés du vol. Mais après la fuite des membres du gang avec l'argent, les pauvres gens avaient découvert le pot aux roses. Les officiers japonais avaient été particulièrement énervés mais le patron du DN13 avait trouvé ça tout simplement hilarant.

Light traversa la rue et entra dans le parc. Aujourd'hui, un messager devait lui remettre les plans de la galerie d'art locale et le rencontrer ici. Le parc était plutôt vide, puisque la plupart des gens étaient soit au travail soit à l'école. Light erra sur le chemin de terre, entouré de collines verdoyantes et d'arbres se balançant lentement. Le vent d'automne se précipitait sur lui, faisant voler ses cheveux marron clair sur son visage. Light réordonna ses cheveux avec irritation avant de se figer en voyant ce qu'il y avait en face de lui.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs était étrangement perché sur un banc en bois. _C'est le même homme_. Light avait l'impression de vouloir se précipiter vers l'homme accroupi, tout en sentant également son désir de fuir. Pourtant, Light se contentait de rester là, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme familier.

* * *

L s'ennuyait. Il était enfin arrivé au Japon et avait commencé à travailler sur l'affaire DN13, mais Watari le harcelait encore. Le vieil homme avait même tenté de cacher les bonbons de L, ce qui ne s'était pas très bien terminé. L savait que son comportement était malsain, mais ça avait _toujours_ été malsain. De plus, L avait vingt ans, et s'il voulait être drogué de travail, il pouvait l'être ! Et comme tout homme mûr qu'il était, L boudait dans un parc sur lequel il était tombé un peu par hasard. L grignota l'extrémité de son pouce, alors qu'il était accroupi sur un banc. Son corps tremblait légèrement. L déduisit que c'était probablement dû au manque extrême de sommeil causé par ses étranges rêves.

L regarda la table en bois près de lui, où avait été abandonné un échiquier. Il eut une soudaine envie de jouer, mais les seules personnes parvenant à lui tenir tête plus de cinq minutes étaient à la Wammy. Son envie de jouer le quittant, L se retourna et son regard tomba sur quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

Il y avait un adolescent qui, debout quelques mètres plus loin, le fixait avec de grands yeux. L pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé. Puis, devint surpris lorsqu'il reconnut le visage du garçon. _C'est le garçon de mes rêves_.

Avant que L ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, un grand homme surgit soudainement sur le chemin de terre, et, agrippant le garçon, le plaqua contre un arbre.

* * *

Le voyou d'un gang rival avait plaqué Light contre un arbre et le tenait par la gorge. Light luttait pour respirer alors que l'imposant homme à la chemise bleue resserrait sans pitié son emprise.

« Où est le repère du DN13 ? » demanda l'homme musclé d'une voix étouffée.

Il desserra quelque peu son étreinte afin que Light puisse répondre : « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Sale petite merde ! Je sais que tu le sais ! » Le voyou en chemise bleue resserra violement son étreinte autour de la gorge de Light.

Le gangster fou ne s'arrêtait pas de crier de colère, tandis que Light glissait sa main jusqu'à son propre dos, où son arme était cachée sous sa chemise rouge. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir son arme, le membre du gang rival le libéra. Light prit de profondes inspirations, puis se retourna pour voir le pâle homme brun pointant un pistolet sur le voyou.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux larges cernes tenait nonchalamment le pistolet d'une main, « Je crois que vous devriez vous éloigner de ce jeune homme, sans quoi je me verrai obligé de vous tirer dessus. »

Light resta bouche bée devant le calme de l'étranger. Pendant ce temps, le voyou, les maudissant, avait commencé à fuir.

L'homme pâle regarda Light : « Veux-tu porter plainte ? »

« Non », répondit-il rapidement, sachant que la police compliquerait les choses.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rangea son arme sous sa chemise et lui demanda : « Puis-je savoir ton prénom ? »

« C'est Light. »

Une lueur d'intérêt traversa les yeux noirs de l'homme pâle, « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Ce n'est pas Yagami. »

Light sut que l'homme avait déjà déduit l'origine de son nom.

L'étrange homme sourit joyeusement, « Light-kun a suivi le cours de ma pensée. »

_Evidemment_, eut envie de dire Light, mais il se ravisa pour demander : « Et qui es-tu ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Ryûzaki », répondit-il avec une grimace ironique, comme si ce nom signifiait quelque chose.

Light regarda Ryûzaki d'un air perplexe. L'homme pâle agrippa soudainement le bas de la chemise de Light et la souleva.

« Ah ! » Light écarta rapidement les mains de Ryûzaki et rabaissa rapidement sa chemise, « Qu'est-ce tu fous ? »

Ryûzaki lui lança un regard curieux : « Je ne faisais que vérifier mon hypothèse. Pourquoi Light-kun porte-t-il une arme ? »

L'embarras enfantin de Light le quitta instantanément, et il répondit avec sérieux : « Pour me protéger. Ce n'est pas un coin sûr par ici, surtout avec la guerre des gangs. »

« Et je me demande pourquoi l'homme en bleu t'a si soudainement attaqué ? »

« Il m'a prit pour le membre d'un gang, ce que je ne suis pas. Même si je voudrais en faire partie, je suis bien trop jeune pour leur être utile », mentit Light.

Ryûzaki hocha simplement la tête, semblant ne pas le croire.

Light savait que cette situation devenait dangereuse. Ryûzaki pouvait être l'espion d'un gang rival, ou plus probablement travaillait-il pour la police. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il portait une arme et son comportement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ton aide. Je ne vais probablement jamais être en mesure de te rembourser mais – » Light savait que rajouter ça était une erreur.

« Je sais comment Light-kun peut me rembourser. »

* * *

Heureusement, le messager était en retard, aussi Light put réellement s'amuser. Assis à une table de bois, en face de Ryûzaki, ils jouaient aux échecs. Ryûzaki jouait avec les blancs, Light avec les noirs. Le jeu durait depuis maintenant une heure et seules cinq pièces avaient été posées à l'extérieur du plateau. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, Light déplaça finalement sa reine noire. Ryûzaki sourit avec enthousiasme, ayant prévu le coup.

_Bon sang_. Light assista impuissant à la prise de sa reine. Le jeu était aussi bien fini. Maintenant que Light avait perdu sa pièce la plus forte, que Ryûzaki gagne n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Est-ce que Light-kun souhaite abandonner ? » demanda Ryûzaki, perché sur son banc.

Light décida de continuer et déplaça défensivement son roi.

Ryûzaki haussa les épaules et déplaça son cavalier. Ce fut la partie d'échecs la plus difficile que Light avait jamais joué, aussi souhaitait-il qu'elle ne se termine pas. Light savait que l'étrange homme était sans nul doute un génie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait accepter de perdre contre lui, peu importe combien il pouvait être intelligent.

Après la prise de chaque pièce restante, le roi de Light ne put plus se déplacer sans provoquer d'échec.

Light sourit : « Pat. »

De façon inattendue, Ryûzaki commença à rire. Light recula, surpris, devant l'action soudaine. Le rire était si… étrange. Mais la surprise de Light était principalement due au fait que Ryûzaki avait semblé jusqu'à présent inhumain. Et maintenant qu'il l'entendait rire, tout cela devenait plus réel.

« Je suis désolé, Light-kun. Je trouve simplement ça très amusant. » Ryûzaki sourit, « Aucune de mes parties d'échec ne s'est terminée sur un pat. Tu es extrêmement talentueux. »

« Merci. » Light ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne chérissait pas habituellement les louages. Mais recevoir un compliment de Ryûzaki était totalement différent. Cet homme avait gagné le respect de Light en seulement une heure et demie, exploit impossible pour toute autre personne.

Malheureusement, un homme en chemise rouge apparut derrière Ryûzaki. Light savait qu'il devait être le messager. Ryûzaki surprit le regard de Light fixé derrière lui et se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Je dois y aller. » Light se leva.

Ryûzaki hocha la tête : « Oui, l'homme de ton gang t'attend. ».

Light se figea, choqué, puis se mit à rire nerveusement : « Ne sois pas ridicule, Ryûzaki. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas partie d'un gang. »

« Il y a une chance de 57,8 pourcent que Light-kun me mente », annonça Ryûzaki d'une voix détachée. « Il y a aussi une probabilité de 43,1 pourcent que tu sois le cerveau de tous les derniers vols commis par le DN13. Gâcher un potentiel tel que le tien est une honte. »

Le cœur de Light martelait sa poitrine alors qu'il répliquait : « Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a 99,9 pourcent de chance que ces pourcentages soient tout droit sortis de ton cul. »

Ryûzaki se contenta de soupirer : « C'est aussi une honte que Light-kun soit si vulgaire. »

« Je pars maintenant », grogna Light, furieux, en s'éloignant.

« Je suis impatient de revoir Light-kun. »

Il entendit Ryûzaki l'appeler. Light serra les poings et se rua plus loin dans le parc, parmi les arbres, pour que l'autre membre de DN13 puisse le suivre en passant inaperçu.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilààà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère, comme toujours, que vous avez aimé ! Petite précision (certainement utile pour ceux qui ne jouent pas aux échecs) : Le "pat" est un mot désignant une partie nulle ; ce n'est donc pas une faute de frappe. Sinon, comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre. Un maximum de deux semaines, comme toujours ! :) A la prochaine. ;)


	6. Le vrai crime

**Note de Caela :** Une nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voici donc le cinquième chapitre traduit de la fiction de SlightlyPsycho, juste pour vous. :) Enjoy, les enfants !

**Note de Jilano :** Merci à tous les revieweurs et lecteurs, de plus en plus nombreux ! Vos messages nous motivent vraiment :) En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise, comme d'habitude! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Tonaari-baketenshi :** Yeah, te revoilà ! Mais non, pas 'honte sur toi', la petite blondinette te pardonnera à coup sûr. ;) Bah, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me laisses Light, je l'aurais pour moi toute seule alors *.* Malheureusement, le chapitre précédent était effectivement plus court que ceux d'avant, mais on reprend la quantité habituelle avec ce chapitre ! Toujours sur ta 3DS ? Ah oui, ta fonction est bien utile. x) Tant mieux. :)

**Champi-Doo :** Heureuse que le chapitre d'avant t'ait plu ! Eh oui, nos deux protagonistes se sont enfiiiin rencontrés... Ta mère ne te laisse pas rester trop tard sur l'ordi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je connais ça. ;) Bonne lecture !

**Patatatate ichigo :** Merci pour ta review. :) Et merci pour tes compliments. :3 Pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas répondre aux questions, car certaines réponses pourraient potentiellement spoiler la suite de l'histoire... Ce que je ne veux pas ! X) Enfin, voilà la suite. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Le vrai crime**

* * *

Le plan de Light était parfait. Comme toujours, il avait corrigé tous les défauts possibles. Que rien ne tourne mal et que les innocents restent en sécurité. Light se rassura en y repensant, assis à l'arrière de la fourgonnette noire allant leur permettre de prendre la fuite. Il était onze heures du soir et le DN13 avait déjà pénétré dans la galerie d'art locale. Un groupe de trois hommes était actuellement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, chargé de voler une ancienne peinture.

Pendant ce temps, Light était obligé d'attendre dans le van, en compagnie d'un homme qu'il avait toujours détesté, Kurtz. Ce salaud portait encore la même barbe qu'il y avait maintenant un an, lorsqu'il avait pointé son fusil sur Wedy. Kurtz était le bras droit du Boss et était habituellement chargé de surveiller Light. Bien sûr, le garçon ne suivait pas habituellement les ordres. Mais depuis que le Boss avait menacé sa mère et sa sœur, il était devenu plus obéissant.

Kurtz alluma sa cigarette et commença à fumer. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps ? »

Light regarda à travers les vitres teintées de la camionnette, « Je les vois arriver. »

« Enfin », Kurtz exhala la fumée de sa cigarette en démarrant le moteur de la camionnette.

La porte de la camionnette s'ouvrit et trois voyous montèrent. Kurtz accéléra soudainement et les conduisit loin du lieu du vol. Alors que Light regardait les trois arrivants, il sentit son cœur louper un battement. L'un des voleurs, Symes, était recouvert de sang...

« Sale de fils de pute ! Tu as tué quelqu'un ! » cria instantanément Light.

Symes essuya le sang sur son visage, n'ayant pas l'air intéressé : « Et alors ? Nous avons le tableau. »

Light se jeta sur le tueur et agrippa le col de sa chemise : « Rien à foutre du tableau ! Qui as-tu tué ? Pourquoi as-tu – »

« Arrête, Light », ordonna Kurtz depuis le siège conducteur, « Est-ce qu'il y a du sang sur la peinture ? »

« Non, elle est intacte. » Un autre membre du gang portait le coûteux tableau sous son bras.

Light continuait d'hurler comme un fou : « Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? Symes vient tout juste d'assassiner quelqu'un ! Vous oubliez la prudence ? »

Symes envoya son poing dans le visage de Light. Le dos du garçon alla frapper le côté de la camionnette. Après avoir essuyé le sang de sa bouche, Light se redressa et regarda Symes.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir, gamin. Ou bien même ton papa, le patron, ne sera même pas en mesure de te protéger », menaça vicieusement le tueur.

Light se leva, prêt à attaquer Symes une nouvelle fois.

Tout en conduisant, Kurtz le mit en garde : « Light, reste à ta place. »

Light hésita, avant de rester immobile, fixant haineusement le meurtrier.

* * *

Ils félicitaient Symes. Presque tous les membres du DN13 étaient présents au quartier général, ce soir-là, et fêtaient le vol du tableau. La peinture devait être vendue le lendemain, et rapporterait au gang une somme d'argent considérable. Le fait que quelqu'un soit mort du braquage était seulement un bonus supplémentaire. Ils dégoûtaient Light. Le garçon savait que son plan était parfait, que le meurtre n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourtant, Symes était glorifié. Le stupide voyou, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et n'ayant pour l'instant rien fait qui pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir une promotion, se tenait prétentieusement au milieu du groupe de criminels qui lui tapaient joyeusement le dos. Symes ne méritait pas toute cette attention. Il méritait de mourir.

Light était assis dans un coin de la vaste pièce et regardait ses camarades immoraux avec mépris.

Après une heure de festivité, Light ne supporta plus l'ambiance. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pris de remords pour celui qui était mort ce soir. En particulier Symes, qui profitait du moment comme un bienheureux. Et Light voulait y mettre fin.

Alors que Light s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, il sentit son arme pressée contre sa peau. Il eut soudainement envie de sortir son pistolet pour tuer Symes, là, en plein milieu de la salle. Mais Light se contint et se leva pour partir. Il monta les escaliers, et dans le couloir, prit la direction de sa chambre. Sur le chemin, Light put entendre le Boss célébrer en privé l'action de Symes, dans une autre chambre, en compagnie d'une prostituée.

_Dieu, je déteste les criminels._ Light déboula dans sa chambre, furieux. Après avoir déposé son arme à feu sur une commode, Light s'assit sur son lit. Sa chambre à la planque du DN13 n'était pas mal. Depuis que le Boss s'était fortement réjoui des planifications de Light, ce dernier avait pu acquérir une télévision. Light l'alluma et parcourut rapidement les chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur une station de nouvelles. Après le pépiement d'un journaliste à propos de la météo, l'image changea et présenta des scènes de crimes. Light attendit avec impatience que le journaliste mentionne le hold-up.

« Un autre vol a eu lieu ici, à la galerie locale », une jeune reporter se tenait devant le bâtiment, « La police pense qu'il s'agit d'une action du DN13, mais rien n'est certain. Habituellement, ce gang s'abstient de tuer d'innocentes personnes durant ses vols. Mais ce soir, un gardien et sa famille, venue lui tenir compagnie, ont été tués. »

_Une famille entière ?_ Light faillit tomber à la renverse sous le choc. La chambre semblait onduler tout autour de lui. _Symes a tué toute une famille..._

Le journaliste poursuivit : « Evidemment, la femme du gardien et leurs enfants ne devaient pas se trouver à la galerie locale ce soir-là. Il semblerait que la cause de leur visite soit l'anniversaire du père. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à cet horrible – »

Light éteignit la télévision. Son corps entier tremblait et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa tête. _Une famille entière... est morte._ Light tapa du poing dans le matelas. _Putain, Symes ! Ce massacre était inutile ! Je le sais ! Qu'est-ce qu'une femme et son enfant pourraient faire pour menacer le hold-up de toute façon ? Tu as fait ça parce que tu le voulais ! Parce que tu pensais qu'il_ _serait amusant de prendre les vies de personnes innocentes, de personnes pures, dont les vies sont bien plus importantes que la tienne ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Aucun criminel ne mérite de vivre ! Ils devraient tous mourir ! Ils devraient tous être punis !_

Le corps de Light tremblait encore alors qu'il s'appliquait à prendre de profondes inspirations. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur les incompétentes forces de police. Si Light voulait la justice, il fallait qu'il la fasse lui-même. Son choix définitivement fait, Light se dirigea vers la commode et s'empara de son pistolet.

Symes n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Alors que le Boss était encore occupé à l'étage, Light eut la possibilité de faire parvenir un message à Symes, par le biais d'un des membres du gang. Light dit à l'homme que le patron comptait promouvoir Symes pour son travail. Il expliqua également que Symes devait rencontrer le patron dehors, pour discuter affaires tout de suite. L'ignorant messager accepta de prévenir Symes.

Il était environ deux heures du matin et un quart de lune brillait dans le ciel. Light attendait silencieusement dans la ruelle, à côté de l'entrepôt. Symes se présenterait dans une minute, à présent. Light enserra son pistolet pour se rassurer. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas réfléchir clairement à cause de son émotion actuelle, il savait que le Boss ne serait pas trop en colère à ce sujet. Qui sait ? Ce vieux voyou psychotique pouvait effectivement être fier de lui. Light chassa l'idée de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Symes _ne_ pouvait_ pas_ s'en tirer après avoir tué une famille. Light ne le permettrait pas.

Enfin, le tueur surgit dans l'allée, « Hey, Boss – Oh, Light ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Light regarda Symes alors que celui-ci s'avançait, « Vous avez tué des personnes innocentes. »

Symes gémit, « Aw, mon Dieu. Tu en es encore là. C'est si important – ? »

Light sortit son arme et la pointa sur Symes.

Le voyou se figea, un air choqué sur le visage, puis lança : « Très bien, gamin. Il te suffit de déposer ton arme au sol. Le Boss va bientôt être là pour ma promotion. Si tu tires sur moi – »

« Il n'y a pas de promotion. C'était un faux message pour t'attirer ici », admit Light.

Le visage de Symes se tordit de rage, « Que veux-tu dire par 'faux message' ? J'ai travaillé pour ça toute ma putain de vie ! »

Le doigt de Light se crispa sur la gâchette, « Pensais-tu que tuer des personnes innocentes te permettrait d'obtenir une promotion ? »

« Sale petit emmerdeur naïf ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait sinon ? », cria Symes cyniquement, « Peut-être que je voulais juste un peu de reconnaissance ! J'ai travaillé dans le DN13 pendant bien plus d'années que toi ! Je mérite de – »

**BANG ! **

La balle traversa le crâne de Symes et creusa une horrible fissure. Symes était mort avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Light tenait encore son arme entre ses mains tremblantes. Quelque chose venait de se rompre en lui, et il avait appuyé sur la gâchette sans même y penser. Il voulait juste que Symes obtienne ce qu'il méritait. Son châtiment.

Après le choc initial causé par le bruit de la balle traversant l'os du crâne de Symes, Light se sentit étrangement calme. C'était comme s'il était destiné à punir cet homme, comme si c'était son_ devoir_.

Le bruit de la balle alerta de nombreux membres du DN13 qui se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Certains amis de Symes commencèrent à s'approcher de Light, menaçants, mais s'arrêtèrent une fois que Kurtz sortit du QG. Tous les membres s'écartèrent pour permettre à Kurtz de s'avancer vers Light.

Kurtz gifla violemment Light, « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Light lui retourna simplement son regard, l'arme toujours serrée dans son poing. Le bras-droit du Boss lui arracha le pistolet et l'agrippa par le bras. Kurtz traîna furieusement Light dans l'entrepôt et le fit monter les escaliers. Un important groupe d'hommes curieux les avaient suivis jusque dans la chambre du Boss.

« Boss ! Ouvrez ! Nous avons besoin de parler ! » Kurtz frappa à la porte tout en maintenant une prise ferme sur le bras de Light.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant que le gangster aux cheveux gris n'ouvre la porte. Le Boss portait une robe de chambre, et une forte odeur de sexe flottait autour de lui, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». Il avait l'air ennuyé.

Avant que Kurtz ne puisse répondre, un autre membre du gang cria derrière eux : « Ce sale gosse a tué Symes ! »

Les autres hommes présents intervinrent alors tous à la fois, jusqu'à ce que le Boss ordonne, « FERMEZ-LA, tout le monde ! Maintenant, dites-moi qui est Symes ? »

Kurtz sembla totalement choqué, « Monsieur, Symes fait partie du DN13 depuis des années. »

« Oh », répondit indifféremment le Boss, « et redites-moi qui l'a tué ? »

« Moi », intervint Light d'un ton presque innocent, « Je l'ai tué, Papa. J'ai visé son crâne, comme tu me l'as appris. »

« Aw, c'est génial ! », s'exclama le Boss avec fierté, « Tu n'as finalement plus cette stupide peur de tuer. Tu vas donc pouvoir commencer à travailler sur différents emplois, à présent. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, mon fils. »

Kurtz resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Light, alors qu'il criait, « Mais Symes était l'un des nôtres ! »

« Eh bien, il devait être certainement inutile puisque je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à cette bonne nouvelle, je vais me retirer pour célébrer ceci par un nouveau round. » Le Boss ferma la porte, un sourire pervers scotché au visage.

Light dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Kurtz, « Je m'en vais, maintenant. »

« Sale petit bâtard ! » Kurtz plaqua Light contre le mur. « Pour qui diable te prends-tu ? Penses-tu être meilleur que nous ! Hein ! Espèce de malade – »

Light envoya un coup dans l'estomac de Kurtz, puis récupéra son arme. Il pointa son pistolet sur le visage de Kurtz, « Symes n'était qu'un exemple. Si l'un d'entre vous n'agit pas selon mes plans lors des hold-up, il vous arrivera la même chose qu'à lui. »

Light garda son arme au poing, alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla ensuite sa porte et s'effondra sur le lit, se sentant incroyablement fatigué. Il regarda son pistolet pendant un certain temps, fasciné par sa puissance, pure, de prendre la vie d'une personne. Si seulement tous les criminels pouvaient être tués en quantité massive... Les pistolets étaient efficaces, mais cela aurait pris trop de temps et laissé bien trop de traces. Light fut inquiet une seconde, en resongeant au cadavre de Symes. Mais il se détendit en se rappelant que Kurtz bougerait le corps, puisqu'il se trouvait près de la planque du DN13.

Il continua à observer l'arme de mort. Light imagina quelques minutes un monde sans criminel. Avant de se remémorer dans un soupir l'origine de son nom. Light Yagami, également connu sous le pseudonyme de Kira. Tous les textes disaient que Kira était fou, mais l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs après tout... _Le taux de criminalité avait diminué lorsque la menace Kira était présente. Maintenant que la majorité des gens ont oublié Kira, il y a plus de gangs au Japon que jamais._

_Peut-être que Kira n'est pas un fou comme tout le monde le clame._

* * *

L parcourait les rapports de police depuis son ordinateur portable. Hier soir, le DN13 avait radicalement changé sa façon d'exécuter ses vols. Habituellement, leur cerveau s'assurait que ses plans ne nuiraient pas à d'innocentes personnes impliquées. Donc, celui qui avait planifié le hold-up avait manifestement été ignoré et l'un des membres avait agi selon ses propres initiatives. Ce qui avait dû rendre le cerveau, Light, furieux.

L tentait de confirmer une théorie. Un homme portant une chemise rouge avait été tué la nuit dernière. L estima que l'homme mort devait être le même que celui qui n'avait pas obéi aux ordres du cerveau. Le cadavre avait été retrouvé sous un pont, le matin-même, et selon les rapports, le corps avait été déplacé là-bas. L'homme à la chemise rouge avait été tué ailleurs, et L était certain que le meurtrier était le cerveau.

Le téléphone de L sonna et celui-ci le ramassa avec deux doigts avant de répondre, « Qu'a donné l'autopsie ? »

« Vous aviez raison, L. L'ADN de l'homme mort a été retrouvé sous les ongles du gardien. Nous ne sommes pas certains de l'identité de l'homme, mais nous savons qu'il était un membre du DN13. »

« Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. » L raccrocha rapidement et enclencha sur son ordinateur la recherche automatique du système scolaire japonais.

Heureusement, le prénom Light était extrêmement rare. L fut en mesure d'identifier exactement dans quel collège avait étudié Light. Mais alors qu'il parcourait les dossiers scolaires, il découvrit que Light n'avait pas été à l'école cette année. Le document certifiait qu'il prenait à présent des cours à domicile. L mordit son pouce. _Donc, cette information est fausse, ou alors, la famille de Light possède une quelconque connexion avec le DN13._

« Nous y sommes, » annonça Watari depuis le siège conducteur.

L plaça son ordinateur portable sur le siège vide à ses côtés avant de sortir de la voiture noire. Watari arrêta le moteur avant de descendre à son tour. L et Watari se tenaient devant le complexe d'appartements où la mère de Light vivait.

Watari demanda, « Vous voulez la rencontrer en personne ? »

« Oui. » L se dirigea vers le bâtiment, « Et appelez-moi Ryûzaki ici. »

Ils atteignirent l'appartement de Wedy Morello en moins de cinq minutes. L frappa et attendit quelques instants. Une femme blonde, des poches cernant ses yeux, ouvrit.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » demanda la mère de Light, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Je suis Ryûzaki, » L regarda l'appartement par-dessus l'épaule de la femme. « Je suis venu pour votre fils, Light-kun. »

Les yeux de Wedy s'élargirent, « Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que votre fils vit ici ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il vit ici. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il souhaiterait vous voir, » Wedy était sur le point de refermer la porte.

L sortit rapidement son badge de police et lui montra, « J'ai de sérieux doutes sur le fait que Light-kun vive encore ici et ait des cours à domicile. Je pourrais rester ici pour voir si Light-kun revient ici ou pas. Et si vous mentez aux écoles au sujet de son éducation, je peux vous faire arrêter. »

La femme blonde pâlit, « Que diriez-vous d'entrer une seconde ? »

L hocha la tête et pénétra dans l'appartement. L'endroit était horrible. Il était impensable que l'on puisse vivre dans un lieu aussi crasseux. Les déchets étaient éparpillés au sol, tout comme des bouteilles de vin vides et des canettes de bières. L sonda les murs du regard et repéra l'unique photo de famille. On y voyait une version plus jeune de Light, une version plus heureuse de sa mère, une jeune fille, et un homme qui était probablement M. Morello. Les deux adultes paraissaient tous deux d'origine européenne alors que les enfants semblaient être asiatiques.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit du beau-père de Light-kun ? » L pointa du doigt la photo.

« Oh, oui. Et la fille à côté de Light est sa grande demi-sœur, » Wedy regardait avec envie le portrait de famille.

L demanda instantanément, « Vivez-vous seule ici ? »

Wedy fut obligée d'admettre, « Oui... Mon mari est décédé il y a un an, et Misa vit aujourd'hui avec son père biologique. »

« Et Light-kun ? »

La femme semblait très nerveuse, aussi éluda-t-elle la question, « Pourquoi souhaitez-vous voir Light ? »

« Vous savez pourquoi. Il vit avec le DN13, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wedy s'est mise à trembler et lançait des regards anxieux à L et Watari, « Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez – »

« Je crois que Light-kun a tué quelqu'un, » annonça L durement.

« Non ! Vous avez tort ! » cria soudainement Wedy avant de recouvrir son visage de ses mains. Elle s'assit sur le divan et commença à pleurer, « Je n'ai pas toujours été une mauvaise mère. Je... J'essayais d'être bonne pour lui. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais... »

Elle continua de parler pour ne rien dire, lorsque L soupira et se percha à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, Watari s'était tenu en silence sur le côté, un regard compatissant sur le visage.

« Mme Morello, » demanda L, « Pourquoi votre fils travaille-t-il pour le DN13 ? »

« C'est de ma faute, » sanglotait-elle, « Ils m'ont menacé d'un pistolet et ont forcé Light à se joindre à eux. Il-il ne voulait pas... Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais même pas signaler sa disparition, sinon ces salopards m'ont dit qu'ils traqueraient et tueraient ma fille. »

« ... Je vois. Et ils voulaient Light-kun pour son intelligence, c'est exact ? Il planifie les vols pour eux ? »

« O-oui. Oh, mon Dieu. » Wedy agrippa le bras de L, « S'il-vous-plaît, n'envoyez pas mon fils en prison ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il ne fait pas partie des leurs ! »

« Je vous promets que Light-kun sera traité équitablement. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour nous aider à trouver le repaire du DN13 – »

« Mais, ma fille ! »

« Je vais m'arranger avec le Programme de Protection des Témoins pour votre fille et vous-même. »

« Oh, merci ! » La mère de Light pleurait sur l'épaule de L, « S'il-vous-plaît, ramenez mon fils... » Elle le regardait désespérément, les yeux remplis de larmes, « Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Mme Morello. Je vais le sauver, » jura L.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Chapitre 5, bouclé ! Vous avez aimé ? :) La suite certainement lundi prochain. Nos épreuves bac sont la semaine prochaine, mais le rythme de publication ne devrait pas être chamboulé. Bonne semaine !


	7. Mise en place

**Note de Caela : **Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le sixième chapitre de Second Chance, de SlightlyPsycho. :) Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. ;) Bonne lecture.

**Note de Jilano :** Merci beaucoup à tous nos revieweurs et à tous nos lecteurs ! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, avec plein d'action dedans ! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**LxLight :** Merci pour ta nouvelle review, et heureuse que le chapitre te plaise... Et voilà la suite ! :)

**Tonaari-baketenshi :** Tu vas bientôt te marier à Matt ? C'est Jilano qui ne va pas être contente. xD Owii, Beyond *.* Ce gars a trop la classe. Je le réserve pour moi, tiens. ;P Contente que tu aies autant aimé le chapitre. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton amie qui nous lit, aussi. On la connait ? Je veux dire, elle nous a déjà reviewé ? Quoi, tu préférerais que L ne sauve pas Light ? :O Heiiin, ce serait sympa de publier moins vite ? C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un nous sort ça. X) Désolée, mais on va rester à un chapitre par semaine. :3 Et si tu pouvais ressusciter pour continuer à nous lire, ce serait top. ;D Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 6 – Mise en place**

* * *

Les relations qu'avait Wedy avec les autres criminels s'étaient avérées très utiles. L découvrit tout sur les vols qu'elle avait commis. Mais l'affaire du DN13 était sa priorité du moment, il laissa donc ses découvertes de côté. Selon l'un des contacts de Wedy, un homme venait tout juste d'arriver en ville pour rejoindre le local du DN13. L'homme faisait soi-disant partie d'une autre faction du DN13, dans une autre ville, mais qui avait moins de réussite, aussi s'était-il déplacé jusqu'ici. Le contact de Wedy avait révélé l'emplacement de l'homme et L l'avait fait immédiatement arrêter.

L'écran de l'ordinateur diffusait l'image d'un homme en chemise rouge, assis par terre, dans une cellule. L, perché sur sa chaise, se détourna de l'écran pour faire face à Wedy.

« Mme Morello, êtes-vous sûre que le gang du DN13 de cette ville n'a jamais vu cet homme ? »

Elle hocha la tête, « C'est ce que mon ami a dit. Ce gars vient d'une faction différente, il ne sait donc pas où se situe la planque du DN13 d'ici. »

L se saisit d'un dossier rouge, posé sur son bureau, et qui avait été confisqué à l'homme emprisonné, « Ce dossier contient toutes les informations à propos du lieu où cet homme était censé rencontrer quelques membres du gang. Si je remplaçais cet homme par quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi, il sera très probablement amené à la planque. »

« Un policier infiltré ? » Wedy semblait confuse, « Mais si vous savez que des gangsters l'attendront, pourquoi ne pas les arrêter à la place ? »

L soupira, « Je pourrais le faire. Mais une fois que la nouvelle de leur arrestation sera de notoriété publique, les membres les plus importants fuiront et prendront probablement Light avec eux. D'ailleurs, je garderai contact avec le policier infiltré et je pourrai donc lui donner directement toutes mes instructions. Savez-vous si le DN13 garde les rapports de leurs affaires à leur repaire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » hésita-t-elle avant de demander, « Pensez-vous vraiment que vous parviendrez à sortir Light de là-bas ? »

« Mme Morello, je suis certain à 96,4 pourcent que mon plan fonctionnera et que je pourrai vous ramener Light sain et sauf, » annonça L, confiant, avant de lui faire signe de sortir, « Ce serait peut être le bon moment pour se cacher. »

Elle se leva et s'inclina légèrement, « Merci Ryûzaki. » Elle quitta la salle lorsque Watari lui ouvrit la porte.

Une fois la mère de Light partie, Watari observa L d'un regard empli de doutes, « L, tu sais que j'ai grandement foi en tes capacités – »

« Tout va bien, Watari. »

« Si tu commets une erreur, tu ne seras pas le seul à en payer les conséquences. Aucun agent de police sensé ne voudrait faire une chose pareille. »

L feuilleta le dossier rouge, « Qui a parlé d'un agent de police sensé ? Un incompétent sera bien mieux adapté à cette offre, de toute façon. »

Watari semblait un peu inquiet, « L, que prévois-tu exactement ? »

* * *

Matsuda tenait le dossier rouge avec anxiété, seul dans la ruelle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais il tenait le dossier d'une main de fer. Que le sixième L requière son aide pour un travail était un grand honneur. Tous les autres officiers avaient eu l'air surpris que L le choisisse. Bon sang, Matsuda aussi avait été surpris. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de son département, mais L avait bien dû vouloir de lui pour une bonne raison.

La voix de L parvint dans son oreille, « _Matsuda, vous avez besoin de rester calme. Le DN13 doit croire que vous êtes Yakuma Krisho, un assassin endurci_. »

« Désolé, monsieur, » chuchota Matsuda avant de se redresser, et tenter de paraître menaçant. Cette façade qu'il adoptait aurait pu être plus plausible si les genoux de Matsuda avaient cessé de trembler.

Heureusement, lorsque les voyous arrivèrent, Matsuda s'était complètement figé et les tremblements s'étaient stoppés.

* * *

Light avait fait une nouvelle fois le même rêve. On aurait dit que Ryûzaki le hantait. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir l'étrange homme de sa tête. Tout ce qui concernait Ryûzaki était... fascinant. De la façon dont il s'asseyait à son intelligence inhumaine, Light était captivé par Ryûzaki. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que Ryûzaki était rattaché à la police, ce qui faisait de lui une personne dangereuse.

Après être resté paresseusement étendu sur son lit, Light se leva enfin et s'habilla. Une fois ses vêtements enfilés, Light saisit son fidèle pistolet et le cacha sous sa chemise rouge. Apparemment, le DN13 recevait aujourd'hui un nouveau membre venu d'une autre faction. Light ne se souciait pas de l'identité de l'homme, mais il espérait que celui-ci suivrait mieux ses plans que Symes.

Light sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le Boss était plutôt clément et permettait à Light d'aller manger dans des cafés tous les week-ends. Lorsque Light eût atteint la grande salle de réunion, il fut la cible de nombreux regards meurtriers. Il les ignora, et quitta l'entrepôt.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir, il entendit quelqu'un l'approcher par derrière. Light fit instantanément demi-tour, s'apprêtant à tirer s'il le fallait. A la surprise de Light, il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Je suis Matsuda, » sourit nerveusement l'homme, « Je suis un policier infiltré. »

_Quoi ?_ Les yeux de Light s'élargirent sous le choc. _Que diable se passe-t-il ?_

Matsuda continua à expliquer, « Les autres membres du gang pensent que je suis Yakuma Krisho, mais je fais juste semblant d'être lui. » De façon inattendue, il sortit des photos pour les montrer à Light, « C'est ma famille. Je suis très proche d'eux et je n'ai jamais enfreint la loi. »

Light parvint à demander, « Et pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

Le flic infiltré s'arrêta quelques instants, rangea ses photos et répondit, « Ryûzaki dit que le jeu ne s'arrêtera pas sur un pat, cette fois. »

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Light se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Cet homme travaille pour Ryûzaki ?_

Soudain, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et un voyou cria, « Viens, Yakuma ! Viens prendre une bière avec nous. Nous voulons savoir comment ça se passe, dans l'autre faction. »

« B-bien sûr, » Matsuda rentra dans l'entrepôt et referma la porte.

Light resta quelques instants sans bouger, alors qu'intérieurement, il analysait tout ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, il comprit enfin la situation. _Merde ! Ryûzaki sait ! Il sait que j'ai planifié ces vols et que j'ai assassiné Symes ! Il sait que ma logique est derrière tout ça ! C'est pour ça qu'il a dit à Matsuda de me révéler son identité, c'est parce qu'il sait que je ne laisserais pas les criminels nuire à un homme innocent ! Ce salaud utilise mes propres idéaux contre moi !_

Light serra furieusement les poings, _Et Ryûzaki a mis en jeu la vie de ce simplet à partir de ses simples hypothèses ! Est-ce que Ryûzaki s'attend à ce qu'il craque ? Est-ce qu'il essaie de me forcer à sauver ce flic ?_

_Nom de Dieu !_ Light passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer. Il refusait de se l'admettre, mais Ryûzaki l'avait mis en position d'échec et mat.

* * *

Tout comme L le lui avait ordonné, Matsuda s'introduisit furtivement dans la chambre du Boss. Dans l'ordinateur du patron, il y avait des fichiers contenant des éléments de preuves pouvant incriminer le DN13. Le cœur de Matsuda battait si vite qu'il se sentait défaillir. Mais il fit exactement ce que L lui avait demandé de faire. Il copia les fichiers sur une clé USB.

La porte s'ouvrit et Matsuda sentit son cœur louper un battement.

Kurtz se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je – euh, » Matsuda sortit la clé USB de son port, et se rua sauvagement sur la porte.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de pousser Kurtz hors de son chemin, le voyou sortit une arme et la pointa sur sa tête.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. » Kurtz pressa l'arme à feu entre les yeux de Matsuda.

L regardait la scène grâce à la petite caméra implantée sur la chemise de Matsuda. Il était assis sur le siège d'une voiture, un ordinateur portable en équilibre sur ses genoux. L, Watari et une escouade entière de policiers étaient positionnés à l'extérieur de la planque du DN13. L et Watari s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur d'une camionnette blanche alors que les agents de polices étaient éparpillés dans différents endroits à proximité, tels que des cafés ou des librairies. Ils étaient tous préparés à intervenir dès que L en donnerait l'ordre.

Mais L n'ordonna rien, en partie parce qu'il souhaitait voir la réaction de Light à cette situation mais aussi parce qu'il voulait que le garçon trahisse le DN13. Si Light était amené à trahir le gang, ça l'aiderait tellement d'un point de vue juridique ! L attendait donc, en regardant la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouvait Matsuda depuis son ordinateur.

Il pouvait voir que Matsuda était désormais au rez-de-chaussée, dans la grande salle, le patron du DN13 en face de lui.

L'ancien voyou regarda Matsuda, « Alors, il a copié nos fichiers ? »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit un autre membre du gang appelé Kurtz, alors qu'il gardait son arme pointée sur Matsuda.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le, » ordonna froidement le Boss.

L saisit rapidement son téléphone pour composer l'appel d'urgence, quand il entendit soudain le patron crier, « Light, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? »

L se reconcentra sur l'écran pour voir Light pointer son arme sur la tête du Boss. Le détective sourit. Il savait que Light allait prendre la bonne décision.

Sur l'écran, Light ordonnait, « Que tout le monde rengaine son arme à feu ou le Boss meurt. »

Durant un instant, tous les voyous se maudirent intérieurement mais aucun d'entre eux ne refusa ouvertement. Même si L ne pouvait pas voir toute la salle, il savait que Light contrôlait la situation.

« Light, arrête ça immédiatement ! » exigea le patron aux cheveux gris.

« La ferme ! » Light pressa plus fortement le canon de son arme contre le crâne du vieil homme, avant de regarder en direction de la caméra, « Matsuda, laisse la clé ici et va t'en. »

_Oh non. Ça ne va pas._ L parla dans le micro connecté à l'oreillette de Matsuda, « Matsuda, écoutez. Je veux que vous sortiez votre arme et que vous la dirigiez sur Light-kun. »

« Qu-quoi ? » haleta Matsuda à voix haute.

« Il vous suffit de le faire et de répéter ce que je vais dire. »

* * *

Light lança à Matsuda un regard confus, son fusil toujours pointé sur la tête du Boss. Tous les membres présents dans la salle suivaient la scène, le regard empli de rage. Light se mit alors à détester Ryûzaki. Mais il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à un citoyen innocent. Il allait s'accrocher à ses idéaux, même si celles-ci pouvaient le tuer. Light restait concentré sur Matsuda, qui étrangement, se parlait à lui-même.

De façon inattendue, Matsuda sortit sa propre arme et la pointa sur Light, « N'abaisse pas ton arme, Light-kun. J'ai besoin de te parler. Matsuda te retransmet mes paroles, et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'abandonner, j'ai déjà expliqué qu'un pat n'est pas une option, pour le moment. »

_Ryûzaki..._ Light laissa son fusil pointé sur la tête du Boss alors qu'il écoutait, choqué.

« Matsuda va sortir d'ici avec la clé et tu iras avec lui. Tu pourras garder en otage le patron du DN13 jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes la porte. Ta mère et ta sœur sont vivantes, Light-kun, et elles veulent te voir. »

_Elles sont vivantes !_ Light savait qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire Ryûzaki pour le moment. Et Dieu, Light voulait simplement quitter ces criminels. « Très bien Ryûzaki. Je vais le faire. »

Light se dirigea vers la porte, forçant le patron à le suivre. Matsuda sortit le premier de l'entrepôt. Puis, Light frappa le visage du Boss de la crosse de son fusil avant de fuir la planque du DN13.

Lorsque Light fut dehors, il repéra immédiatement un groupe de policiers posté autour de l'entrepôt. Un des policiers attrapa Light et le poussa dans une voiture, avant de le menotter. Le visage baissé, il ne put qu'entendre les cris venant de derrière le véhicule. La police avait de toute évidence fait irruption dans la planque du gang. Même si Light se trouvait actuellement menotté, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Il avait toujours pensé que tous les départements de police étaient incompétents. Mais Ryûzaki lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort.

* * *

Light ne savait absolument pas où il était. Il se trouvait dans une cellule, mais celle-ci était isolée de toutes les autres. En réalité, il pensait que les autres membres du gang n'étaient même pas dans le même bâtiment que lui. Light avait été transporté ici, tout seul dans une voiture de police, alors que tous les autres membres avaient été emmené dans des fourgons de police de grande taille.

Light, assis au fond de la cellule, jeta un regard à travers les barreaux de la pièce sombre. Il se trouvait vraisemblablement dans un sous-sol, mais Light n'en était pas sûr, ayant été aveuglé de lumière sur le chemin de sa cellule. Le seul homme qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent était un homme âgé, blanc, certainement originaire d'Europe, d'Amérique, peut-être de Grande-Bretagne. Light se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ryûzaki savait qu'il avait tué Symes. C'était probablement pour cela que Light se trouvait dans une cellule et était traité comme n'importe quel criminel.

Light entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit Ryûzaki s'avancer vers sa cellule. Ryûzaki se saisit d'une chaise et la plaça devant la cellule, s'accroupissant dessus de sa façon si particulière.

Ryûzaki posa ses mains sur ses genoux, alors qu'il le regardait attentivement, « Tu as tué un homme, Light-kun. Je pourrais t'envoyer en prison, même si tu es encore mineur. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je suis séparé des autres du DN13, si tu penses que je devrais être traité comme eux ? » Light regardait Ryûzaki à travers les barreaux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs expliqua, « J'ai parlé à la mère de Light-kun, donc je suis conscient de ce qui aurait pu arriver si Light-kun avait refusé de suivre les ordres du DN13. Tu étais forcé à mettre en place des plans. Mais personne ne t'a forcé à tuer un homme, Light-kun. C'était ta propre décision. »

« Je devais le faire ! » gronda Light, « Ce salaud avait tué toute une famille ! Quelqu'un devait le punir ! »

« Si Light-kun lui avait permis de vivre un peu plus longtemps, je l'aurais arrêté pour meurtre. Et je t'assure qu'il aurait été puni équitablement après son procès. »

« Alors, où diable étais-tu jusqu'à présent ? Le DN13 a détruit la paix de cette ville, et ce depuis des années ! »

« J'ai commencé à travailler sur ce cas depuis seulement quelques jours, Light-kun. Je ne peux pas être dans plusieurs pays à la fois. » Ryûzaki était irrité.

_Plusieurs pays ?_ Light se figea avant d'oser demander, « Qui es-tu ? »

Ryûzaki répondit calmement, « Je suis L. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ryûzaki était L ! Le célèbre sixième L était perché juste devant lui.

L sourit, « Je vois que Light-kun est impressionné. »

« Non, » contredit Light avec colère, « Je suis juste surpris. Alors, est-ce que je vais être reconnu coupable pour meurtre ou pas ? »

« Je pense laisser partir Light-kun avec un avertissement, » expliqua L, « Il serait dommage que l'intelligence de Light-kun ne soit pas utilisée à son plein potentiel. La prison ne pourrait que le corrompre plus. »

« Je ne suis pas corrompu. » Light croisa défensivement les bras.

« Si tu l'es. Sinon, Light-kun n'aurait pas une telle logique erronée. »

Light se leva et se dirigea vers le détective accroupi, « Il n'y a rien d'erroné dans mon jugement, L. Un homme avait besoin d'être puni, j'ai donc pris les choses en main. Si vous autres, détectives, n'étiez pas intervenus si tard, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire ! »

« Light-kun blâme la police ? »

« Non, mais c'est la stupidité de certains d'entre eux qui fait la différence ! »

« Est-ce que Light-kun souhaiterait devenir détective pour punir les criminels de façon équitable ? »

« Je – » Light hésita une seconde, jetant à L un regard confus, « Est-ce que tu me proposes de – ? »

« Je ferai en sorte que Light-kun aille de nouveau à l'école, et je l'aiderai financièrement pour qu'il devienne détective. Si la police est aussi lente que tu le prétends, alors elle a désespérément besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Si je suis d'accord avec ça, je pourrais partir ? » demanda Light, « Je peux vivre avec ma mère et ma sœur ? »

« Oui. » L hocha la tête, « Ta mère t'attend. Elle restait dans la clandestinité ces derniers jours – »

Le téléphone de L sonna. L le sortit de sa poche et le tint entre son index et son pouce. Light le regarda silencieusement lorsqu'il colla le portable à son oreille.

« Oui, Watari. » Les grands yeux noirs de L s'agrandirent pendant quelques secondes, « Je vois... Non, je vais le lui dire. » L raccrocha, une expression sombre sur le visage.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda immédiatement Light.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comment t'annoncer ça, » reconnut L avant de regarder Light, « Wedy Morello est morte. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Chapitre 6 terminé ! Oh my god, la mère de Light est morte ! Comme si la vie de ce petit n'était pas assez "pourrie"... Mais bon, le voilà enfin avec L ! Vos réactions ? Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, et lundi, comme à notre habitude. ;)

**Note importante :** Depuis quelques temps, un groupe de 'fanfictionneurs' s'est mis en tête de jouer les super-héros, et de dénoncer certaines fictions ne suivant pas les règles du site FF. Le site a donc commencé à supprimer les fictions ne correspondant pas à leurs 'critères', c'est-à-dire, les fictions M incluant des descriptions sexuelles plus ou moins détaillées, ou jugées trop violentes, mais aussi les traductions, qu'ils considèrent comme du plagiat et dont ils ne cherchent pas à savoir si l'auteur(e) de l'histoire originale a permis la traduction ou non. Plus de 18 000 fictions ont ainsi été supprimées, sans que leurs auteurs en soient au préalable informés. Cette suppression concerne pour l'instant (il me semble) uniquement les fandoms anglais, mais rien n'assure que les français sont à l'abri... Tout ceci pour vous dire que, en tant que traduction, cette histoire fait partie des fictions qui pourraient potentiellement être supprimées. De plus, l'histoire va bientôt évoluer en Rating M, une raison de plus pour Second Chance de faire partie de ce "nettoyage". Je vous demande donc, que vous soyez auteur ou lecteur, de bien vouloir signer cette pétition. Rien n'assure qu'elle permettra l'arrêt des suppressions, mais on peut toujours espérer.

Vous trouverez la pétition à cette adresse (enlevez les espaces) :

www .change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Merci à vous, bonne journée, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	8. Deuil

**Note de Caela :** Bon sang, les enfants, ces derniers temps, j'en apprends des bonnes. Déjà, en japonais. Il ne faut pas dire 'sayonara' pour 'au revoir', car ce terme-ci désigne en réalité un départ relativement long, voire même un adieu définitif. Ensuite, j'ai appris que le mot 'cerne' est masculin. Oui oui, c'est un cerne, pas une cerne. Ma vie est fichue, moi je vous le dis. Bref, blablatage inutile terminé, voilà le septième chapitre de Second Chance, de SlightlyPsycho. Bonne lecture, et réjouissez-vous, ô fidèles (ou pas) lecteurs ! (Mmh, après réflexion, ça sonne un peu secte dit comme ça ^^)

**Note de Jilano :** Nous revoilà avec le septième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme d'habitude ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Champi-Doo :** Hey, te revoilà. :) Merci pour la review, ton absence au chapitre précédent a été pardonnée. ;) Ne t'en fais pas, les examens, on en a eu nous aussi. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi. Je pense que tout le monde aurait préféré que ce soit Misa, mais malheureusement, c'est comme ça... Oui, pauvre Matsuda, tout le monde l'abaisse au niveau de l'idiot de service. Il n'est pas très futé et un peu naïf, mais il est quand même attachant, hein ? :) Et voilà la suite. Enjoy !

**Tonaari-baketenshi :** Bonjour à toi ^u^ Dis-moi, ta conscience n'est pas très sympa avec toi, non ? Mais si elle t'incite à reviewer, je ne vais pas me plaindre. ;) Triste pour Beyond Birthday. Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver une nouvelle cible pendant l'été. :) Eh oui, Eru s'est pris un mini-vent, pauvre lui. x) Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, ils feront en effet partie de cette fiction mais n'auront pas un rôle très important. L'histoire est centrée sur L et Light seulement. :3 Tu as du mal avec Near...? Dans le sens que tu ne l'apprécies pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, bienvenue au club ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à accrocher au personnage, m'enfin bon. Je te laisse à ta lecture. :)

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des cinquante reviews !**

Nous tenons à remercier tous nos revieweurs une fois de plus. Vous êtes fantastiques :D Grâce à vous, on vient de dépasser le cinquante reviews, ce qui, comme vous le savez, est énorme pour le fandom DN français, d'autant plus que c'est une traduction. En commençant, on s'était mis en tête de repeupler ce fandom. Avec tous les retours qu'on a, les gens qui prennent la peine de nous reviewer sur cette histoire, on se dit que notre but est en grande partie atteint. Nous tenons à remercier spécialement nos revieweurs réguliers : Riza-Mustang-Chan, Tonaari-baketenshi, Haru-carnage, fabulous me, Champi-Doo, Ada-Diana, Lady-Black-Angel... Merci beaucoup à tous. Un grand merci à nos lecteurs également, même si vous ne vous manifestez pas. Les Traffic Stats indiquent que l'histoire est très suivie, et on est très contentes que cela vous plaise. :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Deuil**

* * *

L savait exactement quoi faire, et ce dans presque toutes les situations. Il savait comment profiler un criminel, il savait comment pirater un ordinateur, il savait comment amener un criminel à se confesser, il savait comment simuler la mort de quelqu'un, et il avait plusieurs autres compétences. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment réconforter quelqu'un.

Ses compétences sociales n'étant pas exactement à la hauteur, L n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec Light. Il fit transférer Light de sa cellule et l'installer dans une belle chambre. L avait loué deux étages d'un bâtiment, où il résidait depuis son arrivée au Japon.

Il amena Light jusque dans la pièce, « Tu peux rester ici et t'habituer à tes nouvelles conditions de vie. »

Light se contenta de fixer le sol, sans prendre la peine de répondre. L connaissait peu de choses sur les émotions des gens, mais la réaction de Light lui semblait étrange. Depuis que Light avait su que sa mère était morte, il n'avait pas dit un mot. L savait que la plupart des gens auraient pleuré.

_Peut-être que Light-kun essaie de prendre de la distance avec la situation._ L reprit la parole, « Light-kun, tu as toute ma sympathie pour ta perte... Je te promets de trouver celui qui a tué ta mère. »

Light baissa la tête, et L ne vit plus son visage.

Concerné, L s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, « Light-kun ? »

Light frappa la main de L, « Si j'étais resté avec le DN13, ma mère serait encore en vie ! Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Si tu n'étais pas venu, ils n'auraient eu aucune raison de la tuer ! »

L regardait Light avec de grands yeux, « Light-kun... pense que je suis responsable ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais un génie ! » Light cria cruellement, « Sale bâtard, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

L se figea sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, avant que Light n'attrape son bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte. Avant que L ne puisse protester, Light lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Les lèvres de L tremblaient. _Light-kun me reproche ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

* * *

Le célèbre détective boudait dans un coin lorsque Watari entra dans l'atelier. L pouvait entendre les pas de Watari, indiquant que celui-ci se rapprochait, mais il continua à regarder le mur blanc en face de lui, perché sur sa chaise.

« L, que s'est-il passé ? » Watari semblait hésitant.

« Light-kun me reproche la mort de sa mère... et il m'a traité de bâtard. »

« Je vois. » Watari expliqua, « Je doute que Light-kun se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait. Il est juste contrarié et cherche quelqu'un à blâmer. »

L appuya son front contre le mur, « Light-kun me déteste... »

Watari soupira, « Eh bien, voudrais-tu un morceau de cheesecake ? Généralement, ça te remonte le moral. »

_C'est ça !_ L sauta précipitamment de sa chaise pour aller dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un cheesecake entier. Tout en maintenant l'assiette du précieux dessert dans une main, L saisit deux fourchettes dans un tiroir de l'autre main. Puis, il quitta la cuisine et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre de Light.

Une fois que L eut atteint la chambre, il entra sans prévenir. L présenta le tout-puissant cheesecake comme une offrande. Mais il remarqua alors que Light était allongé sur son lit, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller. L pouvait voir que Light tremblait.

« Est-ce que Light-kun pleure ? »

Light releva immédiatement la tête et regarda L de ses yeux larmoyants, « Je pensais t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

L lui montra l'assiette et les deux fourchettes, « Mais j'ai apporté un cheesecake. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua Light.

L le regarda bouche bée, « Light-kun n'aime pas les cheesecake ? »

Light, se redressant sur le lit, se moqua, « Non, en réalité, je déteste ça. »

C'était une chose que L ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre, « Light-kun ne pense sûrement pas ce qu'il dit. Il dit ces choses horribles parce qu'il est en colère et que je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer. »

« Je ne pleurais pas ! » Light se leva et se dirigea furieusement vers L.

« Alors pourquoi les yeux de Light-kun sont rouges ? »

En colère, Light frappa l'assiette de cheesecake que tenait L. L regarda avec horreur son dessert bien-aimé tomber au sol. Le détective resta totalement immobile pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à soudainement agripper le col de la chemise de Light.

L regarda froidement Light dans les yeux, alors qu'il annonçait calmement, « Je ne tolérerai plus ce comportement, Light-kun. Ma gentillesse a ses limites, et tu te montres particulièrement ingrat. Ta mère m'a supplié de te sauver. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour t'aider, mais j'ai promis à ta mère que je le ferai. Si Light-kun éprouve du respect envers sa mère, alors il ne dépréciera pas sa décision désintéressée. »

Light le fixa en retour, « Ne me sermonne pas. »

L le relâcha avec colère et se retourna pour partir, « C'est une honte que Light-kun soit si cruel. Il pourrait au moins transformer sa haine pour en faire quelque chose de productif au lieu d'être pénible. » L claqua la porte en sortant.

* * *

Light se coucha sur le lit, levant les yeux au plafond. Le cheesecake était encore répandu par terre puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le nettoyer. Light soupira. Logiquement, il savait que L n'était pas à blâmer. Mais l'esprit de Light était en ébullition et il avait besoin de passer sa frustration sur quelque chose... Et L avait été là pour ça. Light regardait tristement le dessert gâché sur le tapis. Désormais, L le détestait probablement. Et ça n'aurait pas surpris Light si c'était le cas.

Light entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se leva instantanément et se précipita pour aller l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas le détective pâle qui se tenait devant lui, mais un vieil homme.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs demanda poliment, « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Light s'écarta pour permettre au vieil homme d'entrer dans la chambre. « Vous êtes Watari, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Watari regarda le sol, puis laissa échapper un profond soupir, « Oh mon Dieu. Je n'ai pas à me demander pourquoi L est de si mauvaise humeur. » Il se mit à genoux à côté du cheesecake répandu sur le sol.

« Je peux m'en charger, » proposa Light.

« Non, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer pour le moment. » Watari commença par rassembler les morceaux de l'assiette brisée, « Habituellement, L devient violent quand quelqu'un détruit ses friandises. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« L est quelque peu dépendant au sucre. » Watari se leva, tenant précautionneusement les morceaux brisés, « C'est grâce à ça que L parvient à rester éveillé plusieurs jours d'affilée. Son addiction au sucre est un plus, dans la continuité de son autre addiction : résoudre des affaires. »

Light se contenta de hocher la tête, avant d'oser demander, « Est-ce que L continuera à travailler le meurtre de ma mère, même après ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le fera. L n'abandonne jamais une affaire une fois qu'il est décidé à s'en occuper. » Watari quitta la salle et revint avec un chiffon humide.

« Vous n'avez pas à – » Light regarda avec un air coupable le vieil homme nettoyer le gâchis.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. » Watari continua à essuyer le sol, « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réagissiez de façon rationnelle pour le moment. N'importe qui dans votre cas serait bouleversé. Mais je dois vous demander de ne pas donner trop de pression à L. »

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Light à contrecœur.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. » Watari avait terminé le nettoyage de la moquette, aussi se leva-t-il, « L est celui qui a besoin d'entendre ça. Lorsque vous serez prêt, bien sûr. Il vous suffit de prendre votre temps. » Le vieil homme quitta tranquillement la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Light resta étendu sur le lit pendant des heures, sans parvenir à s'endormir. Ses pensées ne cessaient de bourdonner dans son esprit et Light ne pouvait qu'avec beaucoup de peine rester immobile. Il regarda l'horloge digitale. Il était approximativement quatre heures du matin, et il était encore éveillé. Light avait une irrépressible envie de faire quelque chose, de faire _autre chose _qui l'empêcherait de réfléchir. Sa dispute avec L avait été une bonne distraction, mais finalement, il finissait toujours par repenser à sa mère.

Elle était vraiment morte... Light n'avait pas voulu le croire, au début, mais il commençait vraiment à comprendre que c'était vrai. Sa mère avait été tuée, probablement par un membre du DN13. Light serra les poings. _L a raison, je devrai faire de ma haine quelque chose de productif._

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Light prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'atelier. Une fois là-bas, il repéra immédiatement L. Le détective lui tournait le dos, accroupi devant son ordinateur. Light s'avança vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il se retourne pour lui parler. Mais L restait totalement immobile. Light se stoppa finalement à ses côtés lorsqu'il se rendit compte que L dormait. L'étrange homme était effectivement en train de dormir, perché sur sa chaise comme à son habitude.

Le regard de Light se posa sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient ouvertes, mais celle prenant une large partie de l'écran était un rapport d'autopsie. Light sentit son sang se geler. C'était le rapport d'autopsie de sa mère. Anxieux, Light le lut pour découvrir que sa mère avait reçu treize balles. Il prit de profondes respirations, essayant de se calmer. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le DN13 était derrière ça.

Puis, Light prit connaissance des autres documents, constitués de notes prises par L. Le détective avait déjà déduit quelle fraction du DN13 l'avait tuée. Light savait que cette fraction se trouvait dans la ville voisine. Il pourrait prendre le métro jusque là-bas, s'il le voulait. Mais Light n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose sans arme, et il ne savait pas où se trouvait la sienne, qu'il s'était vu confisquer à son arrivée. Heureusement, Light savait où trouver une autre arme à feu.

Light fouilla la poche du détective et lui vola son arme._ Je vais tous les punir, jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux._

* * *

L se réveilla, une douleur dans le dos. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi accroupi. L se leva, fit craquer son dos et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur. L'horloge, dans le coin droit de l'écran, indiquait quatre heures quarante.

C'est alors que L remarqua que le poids de son pantalon lui semblait différent. Il plongea rapidement ses mains dans ses poches et découvrit que son arme avait disparu. _Light-kun ! _L se précipita à l'ascenseur, et monta jusqu'aux chambres. Il fit irruption dans celle de Light pour la trouver vide. Il courut alors jusqu'à celle de Watari. _Light-kun doit être venu à l'atelier et a dû lire les documents sur mon ordinateur !_

L sauta sur le lit de Watari et secoua l'homme endormi, « Watari, réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin que tu me conduises tout de suite jusqu'à la station de métro ! »

* * *

Il fallut à Light marcher plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Tout d'abord, il ne savait pas dans quelle partie de la ville se trouvait le bâtiment de L, il fut ainsi obliger de marcher sans savoir dans quelle direction il allait, et ce jusqu'à tomber sur une rue qu'il connaissait. Ensuite, il avait été obligé d'éviter toutes les personnes suspectes qu'il avait repérées de loin. Light savait que le DN13 voulait sans nul doute possible sa mort. Il essaya donc d'être prudent alors qu'il traversait les rues faiblement éclairées. Light se sentait en partie en sécurité grâce à l'arme qu'il avait volée.

Une fois que Light eut atteint la porte d'entrée de la station de métro, il descendit rapidement les marches. L'endroit était vide, ce qui était très inhabituel. Light se dirigeait vers une rame de métro lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelqu'un agripper ses deux poignets par derrière.

Avant que Light ne puisse crier, il fut forcé de se retourner pour faire face à L. Le détective était livide.

« Lâche-moi ! » exigea Light en se débattant.

L continua à lui maintenir les poignets d'une main, et récupéra son arme de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Light n'avait cessé de se débattre jusqu'à se libérer de l'emprise de L. Mais L avait déjà mis l'arme dans sa poche.

« Je ne vais pas permettre à Light-kun de tuer à nouveau. Soit tu acceptes de rentrer volontairement avec moi, soit je me verrai obligé de te ramener moi-même. »

Light cria, le défiant, « Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que je fais ! »

« Si, Light-kun, je le peux. Je pourrais t'arrêter pour meurtre tout de suite, si je le voulais. Mais je t'offre une chance de te racheter. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » lui cria L.

Sans réfléchir, Light envoya son poing dans le visage de L. Alors qu'il basculait, L envoya à Light un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Light haletait de douleur, aussi L attrapa rapidement son bras. Sans s'y attendre, Light sentit un métal froid contre son poignet. Il leva les yeux pour voir L lui passer une menotte. Mais Light devint plus horrifié lorsqu'il vit que la menotte était liée à une chaîne, elle-même reliée à l'autre menotte encerclant le poignet de L.

« Espèce de malade ! » Light tira frénétiquement sur la chaîne.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Light-kun, je me vois obligé de te ramener moi-même. » L commença à s'éloigner et la chaîne entraîna Light à sa suite.

Light se stoppa alors et refusa d'être traîné plus loin. L tira violemment sur la chaîne, et la menotte entailla le poignet de Light. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas.

« Si Light-kun refuse d'être traîné, je peux toujours le porter. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je peux demander à Watari de venir ici et de te donner un sédatif. Laquelle de ces options préfère Light-kun ? »

Light ne répondit pas jusqu'à finir par obéir et se mettre à marcher. L lui donna un simple signe d'approbation et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Après que Watari les ait reconduits au bâtiment, L continua à traîner Light dans la résidence jusqu'à la chambre temporaire de Light. Light se retenait avec grand peine d'envoyer son poing dans le visage du détective. Mais il savait que L était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller en prison, il essaya donc de se contenir. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la chambre de Light, le garçon se sentit soulagé. _Au moins, L va enlever les menottes maintenant._

« Bon, L, nous sommes de retour. Tu as gagné. Je vais dormir un peu. »

« Laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon ordinateur portable. » L se tourna de façon inattendue pour quitter la salle.

Light était tellement surpris qu'il se laissa entraîner, « Qu-Quoi ? Mais je suis de retour maintenant. Il n'y a plus besoin de la chaîne. »

« Je me permets de te contredire. Light-kun peut très bien s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Et non seulement tu prévoirais de tuer des personnes, mais en plus, tu mettrais ta vie en danger. Ce que je ne peux pas permettre. »

Ils entrèrent dans une autre chambre où L se saisit d'un ordinateur portable posé sur un bureau. L reprit ensuite le chemin de la chambre de Light.

« Mais tu n'aurais pas du travail à faire ? Si je dors, tu ne seras pas en mesure de pouvoir te déplacer, » essaya de convaincre Light.

L lui montra l'ordinateur portable, « C'est pourquoi j'ai pris ça, Light-kun. »

Ils revinrent dans la chambre de Light. L se percha sur le lit de Light et équilibra l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Light, hésitant, se tenait sur le côté.

L commença à taper sur son clavier, lorsqu'il clama nonchalamment, « Je pense encore que Light-kun aurait besoin d'un sédatif. »

Light regarda L mais se mit au lit. Il s'étendit sur le côté, dos à L. Light ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait auparavant envisagé de s'excuser auprès du détective fou. Eh bien maintenant, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas. Il maudit L mentalement jusqu'à ce que, par épuisement, il finisse par s'endormir.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Ben oui, ça se finit comme ça. Pas de phrase suspens, tiens. Mais on va dire que l'auteure est pardonnée car il y a... LA CHAÎNE ! :D Ah, il fallait bien qu'elle ait sa place dans cette histoire, non ? En souvenir de leur première vie... les voilà une nouvelle fois menottés. :) Alors alors, réactions ? L en mode "pédophile pervers adepte du SM" ou tout simplement réellement inquiet pour Light ? Des idées sur ce qui pourraient se passer ensuite ? Hors-sujet, mais petit bonus d'été : y aurait-il un OS (Death Note) que vous souhaiteriez que l'on traduise et que l'on publie durant ces vacances ? Faites vos propositions. Si vous n'avez pas d'idée précise, dites-nous si vous préféreriez de l'humour, de la romance, de l'horreur, UA (AU) ou pas, et cetera. Nous aviserons ensuite avec Jilano. Mais rien n'assure cependant que vos choix seront maintenus, désolée. ^^' Chapitre 8 lundi prochain ! Bonne semaine. :)


	9. Désolé

**Note de Caela : **Mhh, nouveau système pour poster des reviews... Qui ne m'a pas l'air bien top. Je viens de remarquer que, pour les reviews anonymes, les lecteurs sont obligés de laisser 'Guest'. C'est nul, ça. Alors, petits lecteurs, si vous venez à nous laisser des commentaires anonymes, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît signer vos reviews. :3 Qu'on sache un peu qui nous a laissé son avis, nouveau lecteur ou pas. ^^ Sinon, ce qui était à la base un OS traduit d'été, dont nous avons parlé au chapitre précédent, a muté en plusieurs projets de traduction. :) Ces projets vous sont présentés en fin de chapitre. Concernant Second Chance, comme vous avez pu le constater, le chapitre précédent ainsi que ceux à venir peuvent être considérés comme des chapitres de transition. Surtout le chapitre 7 et 8 (celui-ci), où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude... En espérant que ça va tout de même vous plaire. Enjoy ! :)

**Note de Jilano : **Salut à tous ! Nous revoilà avec le huitième chapitre de Second Chance ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture ! :D**  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review. :) Déjà reviewé avant ? Avec le pseudo 'Guest' obligatoire pour les anonymes, on ne sait plus trop... Oui, L est effectivement naïf. Et je trouve, moi aussi, que c'est mignon. ^^ Malheureusement, la vie du cheesecake s'est vue abrégée. C'est la vie, on n'y peut rien... x) Eh oui, la chaîne est là. On l'attendait, pas vrai ? ;) Bonne lecture.

**Tonaari-baketenshi :** Arf, merci pour ta review, et pour l'avoir signée (même si je pense que l'on t'aurait reconnu sans signature xD). Super, tu n'as plus à te défoncer les yeux sur une 3DS ! :D Manga café, à Paris ? ^^ Oui, le cheesecake est décédé dans le chapitre précédent, malheureusement, aucune mesure n'a été prise pour punir le tueur... Pas juste ! x) Concernant nos projets de trad', avec Jilano, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre. :) Mais merci de nous avoir donné ton avis. Tes OS, et tes fics dark, c'est sur Death Note *.* Ca veut dire que tu vas bientôt t'inscrire sur Fanfiction ? :D Tiens-moi au courant. ^^ Eh non, "et cetera" est bien la bonne orthographe. ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Désolé**

* * *

_« L. » Light tendit sa main vers la silhouette accroupie._

_Le pâle homme aux cheveux noirs se leva, et une porte apparut derrière lui. Light tenta d'avancer vers L, mais il était coincé. Un vide noir tourbillonnait autour de lui, l'enserrant. « L ! » cria désespérément Light en voyant la porte derrière L s'ouvrir._

_Une lueur blanche aveuglante scintilla_ _à travers la porte, et l'image de L s'estompa. « L ! Attends ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! L ! »_

« Light-kun, réveille-toi. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il glapit. Light pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il se redressait brusquement. Il se retourna et vit L perché sur le lit, à ses côtés.

Le détective semblait inquiet, « Tout va bien, Light-kun ? »

Light continua à prendre de profondes inspirations, tout en hochant doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi Light-kun m'appelait-il dans son sommeil ? »

Après avoir entendu la question du détective, Light eut soudainement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Mais il se contenta de serrer les dents, « Tu m'as... entendu ? »

« Oui, et Light-kun semblait terrifié à l'idée que je puisse l'abandonner – » L ferma judicieusement sa bouche lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui jetait Light.

« Ne reparle jamais de ce rêve, » l'avertit Light avant de se lever et tenter de s'éloigner, mais la chaîne le retenait près du lit.

L, resté sur le lit, attrapa son ordinateur portable et le posa en équilibre sur ses genoux, « Les cauchemars ne sont pas inhabituels chez les personnes ayant connu beaucoup de stress émotionnel. Peut-être que Light-kun se sentirait plus à l'aise s'il était mieux informé. »

L tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son clavier, avant de tourner l'ordinateur pour que Light puisse voir l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Light s'assit sur le lit et regarda l'écran. Ce dernier affichait le certificat de naissance d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

« C'est la sœur de Light-kun. »

« Tu lui as créé un faux certificat de naissance. » Light demanda instantanément, « As-tu aussi falsifié l'ensemble de ses dossiers ? »

« Oui, » lui confia L, « La sœur de Light-kun ne connaîtra pas le même sort que sa mère. Elle vit actuellement dans un autre pays avec son père biologique. Le DN13 ne sera pas en mesure de la retrouver. »

Light eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme était retiré de ses épaules. La mort de sa mère l'avait tellement préoccupé qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter la mort de Misa. Light se souvint ensuite de quelque chose qu'il s'était auparavant demandé.

« As-tu déjà falsifié ses dossiers médicaux ? »

« Oui, effectivement, et j'ai dû falsifier ces dossiers en premier. »

« Oh, » Light ressentit une pointe de déception, « Alors, tu ne sais pas si elle aurait subi une importante opération ? »

« En fait, après avoir lu ses vrais dossiers, je me souviens avoir remarqué qu'elle avait effectivement subi une opération inhabituelle. »

« Sais-tu si cette opération a réussi ? » Light mourrait d'envie de le savoir.

L soupira, « Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas. Quand Light-kun retrouvera sa sœur, il le saura. Mais pour l'instant, ta sœur est à l'abri. Et si tu prenais le risque de la voir, tu pourrais être suivi. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si Light-kun souhaitait m'aider à résoudre ce cas. »

Le visage de Light s'éclaira d'une expression enthousiaste, « Tu me permettrais de t'aider ? »

« Oui, mais seulement si Light-kun me promet que le tueur de sa mère sera jugé convenablement. »

« Tu veux dire, jugé comme tu l'entends ? » hésita Light.

L mordit le bord de son pouce, avant de lever les yeux au plafond, « Ou je suppose que je pourrais laisser Light-kun enchaîné toute la journée à son lit pendant que je travaillerais – »

« Non, » répondit Light avec hâte, « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais faire les choses comme tu le souhaites. »

« Alors, nous devrions commencer à travailler. » L'étrange détective sourit victorieusement, se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Alors que le duo enchaîné se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, L expliqua, « J'espère que Light-kun acceptera mon offre de soutien financier nécessaire pour qu'il puisse devenir détective. Une fois que nous arrêterons le tueur de Wedy Morello, tu auras besoin de retourner à l'école. »

« Je sais, et j'accepte ton offre, » répondit Light lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui allait les amener à l'atelier.

L semblait heureux, « Alors Light-kun rejettera ses idéaux erronés pour adopter les miens ? »

Light lui jeta un regard noir, « Mes idéaux ne sont pas erronés. Mais je sais que je vais moins punir les criminels si des personnes comme toi traînent autour de moi. »

« C'est parce que Light-kun est un criminel. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, révélant l'atelier mais Light ne bougea pas.

Il baissa la tête et répliqua, « Je ne suis pas un criminel. »

« Tu as enfreint la loi. »

« Il devait être puni. »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de le punir. »

« Quelqu'un devait le faire. »

« Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de le faire ? »

« Parce que j'étais là ! » Light fit face à L, lui criant, « Je ne suis pas aussi apathique que certains ! Je me soucie de ce qui peut arriver à d'innocentes personnes ! Durant toute ma vie, j'ai vu d'innombrables criminels enfreindre la loi et n'être jamais punis pour ça ! Oui, certains d'entre eux sont jetés en prison, mais d'autres sont là pour les remplacer ! C'est un cycle sans fin et j'en suis malade ! »

L répondit calmement, « Tu as raison, c'est un cycle sans fin. Il y aura toujours des criminels. Il est impossible de créer un monde sans crime. »

Light demanda, « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Kira a échoué. »

Light se figea. Le sixième L, principal opposant à toute menace future d'un Death Note, venait de le comparer à Kira. Light réalisa à quel point cette situation était dangereuse. Pour L, Kira était son pire ennemi. Et Light ne voulait pas que L soit son ennemi.

Aussi, Light ressentit le besoin de s'excuser. Il savait que L avait fait beaucoup pour lui, et il avait agi de façon totalement ingrate. Light s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Watari.

Le vieil homme annonça, « L, nous venons de recevoir tous les documents dont vous aviez besoin. »

« Même les vidéos ? » L se dirigea rapidement vers les ordinateurs, entraînant Light après lui.

Watari répondit avec précision, « La plupart des séquences vidéos des zones hors centre-ville ont été envoyées, mais il reste à rassembler toutes celles de la périphérie de la ville. »

« Cela devrait suffire pour l'instant. » L se percha sur une chaise avant d'ordonner, « Assieds-toi Light-kun, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. »

Light obéit sans discuter. Il enverrait le tueur de sa mère à la mort, et peu importait la méthode qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour y parvenir.

* * *

Même si les idéaux de Light étaient irrévocablement imparfaits, il restait un génie. L n'avait jamais eu un partenaire pouvant lui tenir tête auparavant. A chaque fois que L avait travaillé avec la police, celle-ci avait toujours un train de retard. Bien que les policiers aient de bonnes intentions, ils ne faisaient que ralentir L, et ce parce qu'il fallait toujours tout leur expliquer. Mais Light, lui, permettait à L de progresser dans l'affaire. Avoir l'aide de Light était plus stimulant que le bol rempli de sucre en cube, que L avait posé à côté de son ordinateur.

A l'heure actuelle, L et Light tentaient de localiser l'emplacement de la deuxième planque du DN13, qui se trouvait dans une ville voisine. La police avait besoin d'un mandat avant de pouvoir faire irruption dans les bâtiments suspects, aussi devaient-ils trouver des endroits à surveiller en premier.

« L, cet entrepôt à l'angle de la 22e et 3e rues ne peut pas être une planque du DN13. »

« Et comment Light-kun est-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? » L goba un morceau de sucre.

Light pointa du doigt l'image de l'entrepôt, sur son écran, « Tu vois ce symbole sur la clôture de l'entrepôt ? Cette marque est celle d'un gang rival. Le DN13 ne s'établirait jamais sur le camp d'un ennemi. »

« Je vois. » L pointa la carte entière du plan de la ville sur son propre écran, « Maintenant, peux-tu me dire où se situent les limites du territoire du gang rival ? »

« Habituellement, le DN13 prend l'autre moitié de la ville. Ainsi, dans ce cas, le DN13 se trouve probablement quelque part dans la moitié ouest. »

L sourit, zoomant sur la moitié ouest de la carte, « Cela réduit notre recherche de moitié. Excellent travail, Light-kun. »

Bien que les yeux de L soient toujours rivés sur l'écran, il savait que Light le regardait fixement. « Tu auras le temps d'être flatté plus tard, Light-kun. Je vais t'envoyer quelques vidéos, prises par les feux de circulation de la région ouest. Depuis que les membres du DN13 portent tous les jours du rouge, il est possible de repérer où se rendent la plupart d'entre eux, et de les faire suivre par la suite. »

Light prit une courte pause avant de répondre, « Mais... Il doit y avoir des semaines de séquences pour chaque caméra. Les parcourir toutes va prendre des mois – »

« Non, j'ai regardé plus de vidéos que cela en une seule journée. »

« ... Comment ? »

« Light-kun aurait pu commencer aujourd'hui s'il ne s'était pas plaint. »

Il entendit Light soupirer avant d'ouvrir tous les dossiers des séquences vidéos.

Après des heures à regarder les images défiler, L travaillait encore à un rythme régulier, sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Light, qui n'était pas habitué à rester aussi longtemps devant un écran. L ignora simplement le ralentissement du rythme de Light, et ce parce que celui-ci lui avait déjà grandement réduit la zone de recherches. Mais lorsque Watari vint les voir, L s'attendit à être interrompu.

« L, les yeux de Light-kun se ferment tous seuls. Je pense qu'il a besoin de repos, » déclara Watari derrière lui.

« Light-kun peut encore regarder quelques vidéos pendant un moment. » L continua à regarder ses vidéos en avance rapide.

Watari insista, « L, c'est un enfant. Il ne peut pas rester assis, sans bouger, à travailler toute la journée. »

« Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'endroits dans le monde où des enfants y parviennent. »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un pays du tiers-monde, » Watari semblait irrité, « Si tu comptes t'enchaîner à une autre personne, alors il faut apprendre à être plus attentif. »

Light prit finalement la parole, pour dire d'une voix fatiguée, « Je vais bien, Watari. »

Les yeux de L étaient restés scotché sur l'écran, « Tu vois, il va très bien. »

Watari répliqua, « Pourrais-tu au moins le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? »

L mit la vidéo en pause pour regarder Light. Il souffla instantanément. Light était horrible. Le garçon n'avait dormi que quelques heures la nuit précédente, et il titubait à présent de fatigue. De grands cernes encerclaient les yeux de Light, et son corps tremblait.

« Je suppose que je peux travailler sur mon ordinateur portable. » L ferma le fichier sur son ordinateur, « Viens, Light-kun. » L se leva et tira sur la chaîne.

Light se leva à son tour, s'appuyant sur le bureau. L se rappela alors que les derniers jours avaient probablement été traumatisants pour Light. Hier, le garçon avait appris la mort de sa mère. Et avant ça, Light avait tué un homme. Même si le garçon affirmait qu'il avait fait cela pour une juste cause, le meurtre devait sûrement être une chose dure à supporter. L supposa également que leurs disputes ne pouvaient pas avoir pu arranger les choses pour le garçon.

L se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, avec un Light trébuchant derrière lui. Ils montèrent d'un étage et traversèrent le hall.

En entrant dans la chambre, L demanda, « Est-ce que Light-kun souhaite changer de vêtements ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Light se dirigea vers le lit pour s'effondrer dessus. _Je prends ça pour un non. _L saisit son ordinateur portable et s'accroupit sur le lit. Il équilibra le portable sur ses genoux et reprit son travail. Pendant ce temps, Light était entendu à ses côtés, dans un état semi-inconscient.

Light murmura, « L... »

Celui-ci était déjà en train de visionner les séquences vidéo, « Oui, Light-kun ? »

« Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Le détective se figea, oubliant complètement les vidéos défilant sous ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc, et il se tourna pour regarder Light.

Mais l'adolescent dormait déjà. L sourit. _Oui, les idéaux de Light-kun ont beau être imparfaits, il y a quand même de l'espoir pour lui._

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour ce huitième chapitre ! Bon, assez calme, contrairement à certains qui lui ont précédé. Comme dit plus haut, nous sommes dans une partie de transition. Et Light a enfin présenté ses excuses à L ! :D Vos avis ? :) Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 9 - Amis (Partie I), lundi prochain. :)

* * *

**Projets de traduction**

Qui dit été, dit plus de temps pour traduire. :) Merci aux personnes ayant répondu pour l'OS de cet été. Finalement, nous allons traduire plusieurs OS et fictions. En essayant de varier les genres, et les UA et non UA. Nous avons donc envoyé plusieurs demandes de traductions, et pour l'instant, nous n'avons que quelques retours. Les voici donc :

**End Transmission :** "Je pense que L ou la Wammy kidnappent des enfants surdoués et les ammènent ici pour devenir le prochain L. Et tout ce qui nous est arrivé, ainsi que le fait que tous ceux qui auraient pu nous identifier soient morts - C'est plus qu'une coïncidence." Fiction à chapitres Matt/Mello, de ShinigamiMailJeevas, terminée et comptant 42 chapitres. Publication hebdomadaire, sur le compte de Jilano, commençant mercredi prochain. Le lien vers cette traduction sera donné dans le prochain chapitre de Second Chance.

**Memories :** "Étudiant à la Wammy's House, L se trouve irrémédiablement attiré par un nouvel arrivant au passé bien sombre. Alors qu'il tente de découvrir les secrets que cache le châtain, il finit par en apprendre plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. OS. UA." LxLight, rating M, traduction de l'OS du même nom, écrit par Shizuka no Taisho. Publication prochaine, sur mon compte, mais pas de date précise. Probablement au cours de cette semaine**.**

******Face to face :** "Beyond avait prévu de rendre visite à L, mais au lieu de trouver le détective, il rencontre le suspect numéro un de l'affaire Kira. Que se passera-t-il lors du face à face des deux individus, et que fera Beyond lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il est curieusement attiré par l'adolescent ? OS." Eh oui, c'est un BxLight. Je crevais d'envie d'en traduire un. Autre OS de Shizuka no Taisho, publication sur mon compte, cet été, mais pas de date décidée.

**The Avenger :** L/Light, rating M. La fiction est cependant en hiatus, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'auteure (FirePhoenix8) termine ses fictions HP. La publication ne se fera donc pas avant que l'histoire ne se termine, et ceci peut prendre du temps.

Voilà pour les accords que nous avons pour l'instant reçus. Désolées d'avoir pris autant de place sur ce chapitre ! :3 A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Amis - Partie I

**Note de Caela :** Hey, ça sent les vacances de notre côté ! :) Nous voilà avec le chapitre 9 de Second Chance, de SlightlyPsycho. Ce chapitre a été séparé en deux parties. J'espère que cette première partie va vous plaire. Et sur ce : Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs. Ensuite, après ce chapitre de transition, voilà un nouveau chapitre dans laquelle la relation de L et Light va évoluer un peu. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme d'habitude :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Tonaari-Baketenshi :** Comment pourrait-on ne pas te reconnaître ? X) Ehhh oui, Light a enfin présenté ses excuses à L. Mais il faut dire qu'il était quand même un peu dans les vapes, le petit. ^^ Effectivement, le chapitre précédent, en plus d'être un chapitre de transition, est particulièrement court, mais je pense que tu auras un peu plus de choses à dire sur ce chapitre-ci. ;)

**LouRiddle :** Bonjour à toi ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de ne pas être restée une "lectrice fantôme". ;) Que tu nous reviewes nous a fait très plaisir. Nous te remercions également pour tes encouragements, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Amis (Partie I)**

* * *

L avait regardé les séquences vidéo sur son ordinateur portable pendant plusieurs heures, lorsqu'il décida de s'octroyer une petite sieste. Il dormait sur le côté, face au jeune génie. Bien que L ne dorme que très peu, son sommeil était également très léger. Même inconscient, son esprit prenait en note tous les mouvements effectués par le petit corps à côté de lui. L avait déjà commis l'erreur de dormir trop profondément, avec Light traînant autour de lui, et le garçon en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Il ne souhaitait donc plus refaire la même erreur. Alors lorsque Light commença à bouger et à se tortiller, L s'assit.

Il se percha juste à côté de Light et regarda le garçon endormi. Une expression de douleur était figée sur le jeune visage et l'adolescent ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans le lit. _Light-kun doit encore faire un cauchemar. _

« Light-kun. » L tendit la main, dans le but de secouer le garçon pour le réveiller.

« Ne t'en va pas. » Light se tourna soudainement et sa main rencontra accidentellement celle de L.

L regardait comment, sans le savoir, Light resserrait son emprise sur sa main. Le détective, sous la surprise, laissa Light rapprocher sa main de son visage. Light était à présent couché sur le côté, la main de L serrée contre sa poitrine. L était sur le point de tenter de récupérer sa main lorsqu'il remarqua que Light dormait plus paisiblement. L'adolescent ne bougeait plus. C'était comme si la main de L lui avait permis de chasser ses cauchemars.

_C'est une... évolution intéressante._ L essaya de retirer sa main, mais la prise de Light était ferme. Il regarda alors son ordinateur, hors de portée. Malheureusement, il en avait absolument besoin pour travailler.

« Aussi flatteur que soit ton geste, j'ai besoin de ma main, Light-kun, » annonça L alors que de sa main libre, il tentait de libérer l'autre.

C'est alors que, inconsciemment, Light agrippa l'autre main. L'adolescent dormait donc avec les deux mains du détective serrées contre lui. L en devenait agacé.

« Light-kun, lâche-moi. » L s'acharnait contre l'adolescent, essayant de tirer sur ses mains, Light toujours accroché à elles.

L finit pour soulever littéralement Light, tout en essayant de se retirer pacifiquement.

« Attends, » haleta Light dans son sommeil, tirant ses mains vers le bas, causant la chute de L.

L réussit à se rattraper et se posa au-dessus de Light, se maintenant en équilibre avec ses mains, encore enlacées avec celles de Light. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon, et ses mains maintenaient celles de Light sur le lit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Light ouvrit les yeux à ce moment précis, et regarda L en état de choc.

« Aaaaaahhhh ! Descends ! » cria tout à coup Light en balançant de grands coups de pieds à L.

L délivra rapidement l'adolescent et se redressa, « Light-kun, cette situation est totalement explicable – »

« Pervers ! » Light envoya son poing dans le visage du détective, le faisant tomber du lit.

Après que L se soit brutalement écrasé sur le sol, la chambre de la porte s'ouvrit, et Watari se précipita à l'intérieur, « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Il regarda la paire enchaînée.

« L m'avait immobilisé sur le lit ! » Light pointa un doigt accusateur sur le détective étendu par terre.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, » dit L en se levant, en colère.

« Alors pourquoi étais-tu sur moi ? »

« Tu m'as tiré vers toi dans ton sommeil, » répliqua L.

Light croisa les bras, « Et pourquoi diable aurais-je fait ça ? »

L dévisagea le garçon, crachant, « Light-kun avait un cauchemar et il a saisi mes mains sous la peur. »

Light se figea, avant de nier, « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Light-kun parlait dans son sommeil et disait la même chose que la dernière fois. As-tu encore peur que je t'abandonne ? »

« La ferme, L ! » Light sauta hors du lit pour crier au visage du détective, « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Enlève la chaîne MAINTENANT ! »

« Non, » refusa immédiatement L.

Avant que Light ne puisse crier à nouveau, Watari conseilla tranquillement, « L, je pense que Light-kun a besoin de passer un peu de temps seul. D'ailleurs, il devrait aller prendre une douche. »

L resta sans bouger pendant un moment, avant de décider, « Très bien. Light-kun dispose de quinze minutes. »

* * *

Une fois dans la douche, Light posa son front contre le carrelage. Il avait réussi à énerver L ces deux derniers jours. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Lorsque L avait affirmé que Light avait peur qu'il l'abandonne, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Parce qu'il était réellement inquiet que cela se produise...

Sa mère était morte, et Light n'avait nulle part où aller. Le père de Misa n'allait certainement pas l'accepter, et il n'avait pas de parents du côté de sa mère. Il n'avait rien dit à L, car il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le considère comme un enfant pathétique. Light détestait l'admettre, mais il avait besoin de L. C'était l'une des principales raisons justifiant son choix de rester. Bien sûr, il souhaitait retrouver l'assassin de sa mère, mais il avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir, d'un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Light soupira alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son dos. Il savait que L ne lui permettrait de rester avec lui que temporairement, le temps de résoudre l'affaire. Une fois qu'ils auraient arrêté le tueur, Light n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de dire à L ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Et le détective déciderait alors, soit de le garder avec lui, soit de le confier aux soins d'une autre personne, ce que Light ne voulait vraiment pas.

Light savait que ses options étaient limitées, et qu'il était injuste qu'il s'en prenne à L. Parce qu'en fin de compte, ce serait au détective de choisir son destin. Light n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était vrai. _J'ai besoin que L ne m'en veuille plus. Donc, je vais juste faire le lèche-botte et je vais essayer de ne plus le faire chier._ Light ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir embué. Light passa une main sur le miroir et se regarda brièvement dedans. Il avait l'air fatigué, sans doute parce qu'il l'était vraiment. Il était si _fatigué_ de tout. Pour une fois, il souhaitait avoir un foyer stable, sans aucune activité criminelle... Et cette chance s'était présentée avec L. Light glissa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. _Peu importe ce qui se passera aujourd'hui, je ne crierai pas contre lui à nouveau. Je sais que mon intelligence l'a impressionné. Maintenant, je dois juste lui montrer que ma personnalité n'est pas intolérable._

Light ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre à coucher, la serviette toujours autour de la taille. L était à nouveau accroupi sur le lit, son attention portée sur son ordinateur. Light regarda en direction du placard fermé, avant de s'en approcher pour l'ouvrir, le fouiller, et fouiller quelques tiroirs.

« L, où sont mes vêtements ? »

Le détective leva les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté, « Watari les a emmenés parce qu'ils étaient sales. »

Light leva les yeux au ciel, « Je sais ça, mais où sont mes vêtements de rechange ? »

L garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'admettre, « Oh, nous ne les avons pas. »

« Quoi ? » cria Light, avant de refermer sa bouche. _Merde, je me suis résolu de ne pas lui crier après._ Light demanda donc un peu plus calmement, « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé porter alors ? »

L posa son ordinateur portable et se leva, « Je vais dire à Watari de te commander des vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Light-kun devra emprunter les miens. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le détective sortit de la chambre avant de revenir avec une chemise, un boxer et un jean. L envoya la pile de vêtements à Light, avant de s'accroupir sur le lit et reprendre son ordinateur bien-aimé.

Light se précipita à la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il enfila le boxer de L il était grand, mais l'élastique permit au boxer de ne pas glisser. Il mit ensuite l'ample chemise de L, avant d'enfiler le jean, qui retomba immédiatement à ses pieds. _Merde._

Il remonta le jean et le maintint grâce à ses mains, pendant qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, « L, j'ai besoin d'un autre jean. »

L leva les yeux et empêcha un sourire narquois de se former sur ses lèvres, « Je suis désolé, Light-kun. Je n'ai que deux jeans, et je porte actuellement l'un d'eux. »

_Qui diable possède seulement deux – ? Oh, c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas classer L dans les personnes normales._ Light fronça les sourcils, « Alors, va m'en chercher. »

« Non. »

« Bon sang, L ! Je ne peux pas porter celui-ci ! » Light tapa du pied, mais il trébucha sur les extrémités bouffantes du jean et tomba.

Light atterit sur les genoux et les mains, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise sur le jean.

« Est-ce que Light-kun va bien ? » L se leva avant de se figer, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Light se hâta de se lever, alors que le baggy retombait. « Aah ! » Il releva le jean puis regarda L, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

L était en train de sourire, « Je vois. Light-kun a un problème. Je vais lui donner une solution. »

Dès que L eut quitté la salle, Light posa une main sur sa joue. Oui, il était réellement en train de rougir. _Dieu, que c'était gênant. Au moins, L va revenir avec une ceinture._ Light se retourna pour voir L revenir, une agrafeuse à la main.

« Pourquoi diable apportes-tu une agrafeuse ? C'est d'une ceinture dont j'ai besoin ! » cria rageusement Light.

« Je ne possède aucune ceinture, » l'informa L.

Light cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, « Tu... ne possèdes aucune ceinture ? Pourquoi ? »

« Les ceintures ne sont pas confortables. Je préfère que mes vêtements soient lâches. »

Light laissa la colère l'emporter, « Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais été capable de penser à cette putain de justification ! »

Il avait encore crié sur L... plusieurs fois. _Famille d'accueil, me voilà._ Light soupira intérieurement. Il portait encore les vêtements trop grands pour lui, mais la taille du jean avait été ajustée à coup d'agrafeuse. Au grand dam de Light, la menotte était de nouveau autour de son poignet. Light scannait une autre vidéo sur l'ordinateur, assis aux côtés de L dans l'atelier. L travaillait encore à un rythme soutenu et tapa quelque chose hâtivement. Pendant ce temps, Light sentait ses yeux le piquer, à force de fixer l'écran. _Ça ne m'étonne pas que L ait de si grands cernes autour des yeux. _Mon Dieu, Light voulait une pause.

De façon inattendue, L ferma le fichier des vidéos sur son ordinateur, « Où Light-kun pense que le deuxième repaire du DN13 se trouve ? »

Light sut immédiatement où L voulait en venir. _L a déjà compris dans quel bâtiment ils se cachent, ou il a au moins découvert dans quelle zone réduite ils devaient potentiellement se trouver. Il est simplement en train de me tester._ Light regarda son écran, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui donner la réponse, « Eh bien, nous avons conclu qu'il se trouve certainement du côté ouest de la ville. Après visionnage des vidéos, on peut constater que la plupart des hommes en rouge viennent de la partie sud de ce côté-ci. Je crois aussi que le repaire se situe à l'intérieur de la ville, près de la rue Yurakato. »

« Et pourquoi Light-kun pense-t-il ça ? »

« Les hypothétiques membres du gang viennent de cette direction, et toutes les caméras vidéos de cette rue ont été détruites. »

L sourit, « Light-kun a juste. Mais sait-il quel est le bâtiment ? »

Light le regarda, irrité, « Tu le sais ? »

« J'en suis seulement certain à 48,3 pourcent pour le moment. » L mordit le bout de son pouce, « Mais je viens d'envoyer un message à la police locale là-bas. Ils vont jalonner la zone et me feront un rapport lorsqu'ils auront trouvé suffisamment de preuves. »

« Donc, on ne peut rien faire sauf attendre ? » Light semblait excité.

« Je suppose. A moins que je ne commence une autre affaire, en attendant – »

« NON, » lâcha Light, avant de demander plus calmement, « Je veux dire, ne pourrait-on pas faire une petite pause ? »

L le regarda comme s'il venait de parler une autre langue, « Light-kun veut faire une pause ? Mais il a déjà beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Je ne parle pas de dormir. Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'extérieur et peut-être se promener ou faire quelque chose d'autre ? »

« La chaîne est suffisamment longue pour que Light-kun puisse aller et venir autour des ordinateurs. »

« Je ne veux pas aller et venir autour des ordinateurs. Je veux sortir, » répondit Light avec colère.

« Pourquoi – ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que font les êtres humains normaux, » rétorqua Light, « Allez, L. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimes faire dehors. En fait, il n'y a même pas besoin d'être dehors, il me faut juste quelque chose qui exige du mouvement. Est-ce que tu aimes un sport quelconque ? »

L reconnut nonchalamment, « J'aime le tennis. »

Light sourit, « C'est génial. Donc, allons au parc pour jouer au tennis. »

« Si Light-kun n'est pas bon au tennis, cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

_Sale bâtard prétentieux_. Light se défendit furieusement, « Je suis bon au tennis. Avant de vivre avec le DN13, j'ai gagné trois tournois nationaux pour mon école. Je pourrai te battre à tout moment, et n'importe où. Je vais t'en faire baver. »

Maintenant, L le regardait très intéressé, « Est-ce vrai ? Light-kun pense qu'il peut me battre ? »

Light se moqua, « Je sais que je peux te battre. »

« Alors, vérifions cette théorie, » sourit L, acceptant évidemment le défi.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Première partie de ce chapitre terminée. En espérant que vous avez aimé. 8) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra pas lundi prochain : je pars en vacances samedi matin, et ne rentre que le vendredi 20. Mais...! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre jusqu'au vendredi de la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. :) La suite sera donc publiée vendredi prochain, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, désolée *s'incline* A mon retour, le rythme de publication reprendra normalement, c'est-à-dire, tous les lundis.

Petite annonce : Cette fiction paraîtra dans la newletters mensuelle de We_Translate, une communauté LiveJournal de traduction que vous pouvez trouver ici : we-translate. livejournal profile (enlever les espaces).

Bref, à vendredi pour le chapitre 10 - Amis (Partie II) !

* * *

**Quand les liens se tapent l'incruste...**

Le prologue et le premier chapitre de End Transmission ont été publiés. Pour les lire, c'est ici que ça se passe : s/8282911/1/End_Transmission

Quant à Memories, la parution devrait normalement se faire cette semaine. Le lien sera donné dans le prochain chapitre de Second Chance...

Bonne journée. :)


	11. Amis - Partie II

**Note de Caela :** A moi Paris ! 8) Beuh, mais j'ai malheureusement loupé la Japan Expo. C'est triste ça. Comme prévu, ce chapitre sort en ce vendredi treize (des superstitieux ici ?), au lieu du lundi habituel. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, et le rythme reprendra ensuite normalement à partir du vingt-trois. Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos reviews (n'hésitez pas à en laisser quand même, hein ? *sourire débile*). Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Note de Jilano :** Et nous revoilà avec la deuxième partie du chapitre 10, Amis ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Amis (Partie II)**

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. L et Light descendirent le chemin de terre, passant devant la table où ils avaient joué aux échecs, il y a ce qui leur semblait des siècles. C'était un week-end, aussi le parc était rempli de personnes, contrairement à la première fois. L marchait devant, et regardait parfois derrière lui Light, dont le visage devenait progressivement rouge. L tira sur la chaîne, incitant Light à accélérer le rythme.

« Tout le monde nous regarde, » se plaignit Light d'une voix étouffée.

L répondit indifféremment, « Laisse-les nous regarder. »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement enlever la chaîne ? Tu devras la retirer quand nous jouerons, de toute façon. »

« Attends que nous arrivions au court de tennis, Light-kun. »

Light le foudroya du regard, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher. Quelques enfants commencèrent à pointer du doigt le duo enchaîné, et quelques jeunes filles ricanèrent en les croisant. Light serrait les dents, plus embarrassé que jamais.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le court de tennis, L loua deux raquettes et une boîte de balles à un stagiaire dans sa cabine. Pendant ce temps, Light avait, à bon escient, retroussé le bas du jean baggy emprunté et qu'il ne voulait pas abîmer.

Avant que L ne lui donne une raquette, ce dernier demanda, « Puis-je faire confiance à Light-kun et savoir qu'il ne fuira pas ? »

« Je te promets de rester ici pour avoir le plaisir de te battre. » Confiant, Light saisit sa raquette.

L sourit alors qu'il sortait la clé et déverrouillait les menottes, « J'espère que Light-kun n'est pas mauvais perdant. »

Lorsque la chaîna tomba au sol, Light se dirigea de l'autre côté du court, « Je n'ai jamais perdu un match de tennis de toute ma vie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. »

« De même, Light-kun. » L jeta la chaîne en dehors des limites du terrain, et posa la boîte sur le sol, saisissant une des balles vertes.

A l'autre bout, Light était prêt, raquette à la main. L'adolescent était si sûr de lui qu'il semblait presque détendu. L se jura d'effacer ce regard béat du visage de Light.

L lança la balle en l'air et la frappa avec sa raquette de toutes ses forces. La balle fila à travers le terrain et rebondit sur le sol avant même que Light ne puisse cligner des yeux.

« 15 – 0, » lança joyeusement L.

Light parut complètement surpris durant un instant, mais il se mit ensuite à sourire à L. Il ramassa la balle au sol, et servit avec autant de force que L l'avait précédemment fait. Au grand étonnement de L, il fut à peine capable de renvoyer la balle. L se rendit vite compte que battre Light n'allait pas être chose aisée. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils ne cessèrent de s'échanger la balle. L manqua finalement la balle.

« 15 partout. » Light avait à nouveau un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

L était à présent vraiment intéressé. Il servit une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle série d'échanges débuta. Tous les deux refusaient de songer à perdre. L ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi compétitif. Habituellement, L gagnait, et ce sans difficulté. Mais Light... tout en lui le rendait différent des autres. Et il y avait approximativement 49,8 pourcent de probabilité que L perde.

Finalement, L réussi à gagner la balle, « 30 – 15. »

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Light n'égalise à nouveau, « 30 partout. »

A présent, quelques personnes s'étaient rassemblées autour du court de tennis pour les regarder. Des familles entières s'assirent dans l'herbe pour assister au match, comme s'il était assez important pour passer à la télévision. Un vendeur de hot-dogs alla jusqu'à installer son stand non loin du court pour s'assurer de faire de bonnes affaires. Pendant ce temps, L et Light étaient uniquement concentrés sur le match.

Lorsque L gagna la balle suivante, il tenta de reprendre son souffle comme il le pouvait, « 40 – 30. »

Light prenait également de profondes respirations, mais la lueur déterminée scintillait encore au fond de ses yeux. Si L gagnait la prochaine balle, il allait également gagner. Bien sûr, Light le savait, mais il semblait plus ambitieux que jamais. Et L ne voulait pas que la détermination qui consumait Light ne le quitte.

La balle de tennis fila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Light la renvoya vers L, et le détective manqua de la louper, la frappant du bout de sa raquette. La balle traversa le court avant de rebondir sur le sol en un angle particulièrement difficile. Light baissa rapidement sa raquette en direction de la balle mais la manqua de quelques centimètres. La balle continua de filer, se stoppant contre le grillage du terrain.

« Merde. » Light passa une main dans ses cheveux brun-clair, frustré.

L regardait Light, complètement hypnotisé. _Si le bras de Light-kun avait été un peu plus long, il aurait sans conteste gagné. Il n'a perdu que parce qu'il est plus jeune... _« Ce fut un match très difficile, Light-kun. »

« Il n'est pas encore fini, » déclara Light de façon inattendue, tout en ramassant la balle par terre, « Tu gagnes seulement le premier set. Il nous en reste encore deux. »

L hocha simplement la tête en souriant. Light ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Light remporta le deuxième set. Et si cela n'avait pas suffi à impressionner L, Light fit en sorte de mener durant le troisième set. Finalement, L le rattrapa, pour le dépasser, et mener au score loin devant Light. Le court de tennis était à présent entouré d'une multitude de passants, et un arbitre autoproclamé comptabilisait les scores sur une planche. Si L remportait la prochaine balle, il gagnait le troisième set.

L servit, et un nouveau cycle intense commença. Ils s'échangèrent la balle durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. L pouvait dire que Light s'affaiblissait. L'adolescent avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie lors du second set. Mais L était également fatigué, et lorsque le match serait terminé, il savait qu'il lui faudrait alors ingurgiter de grandes quantités de sucre.

Ils continuèrent tous deux obstinément, ignorant totalement leurs limites. Finalement, Light rata la balle, alors qu'il avait littéralement jeté sa raquette et était même tombé au sol. Light atterrit sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant à une vitesse folle.

C'était enfin terminé. La foule les applaudissait, alors que L ramassait la chaîne et s'approchait de Light. L'adolescent était toujours couché par terre, boudant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu, » dit Light en soupirant, les yeux étrangement vitreux.

Le reflet ambitieux avait disparu, mais L était certain de pouvoir le raviver. Il s'accroupit aux côtés du garçon et le provoqua, « J'avais bien dit à Light-kun qu'il allait être déçu. Peut-être que dans quelques années, tu pourras me battre – »

Light se redressa immédiatement, et dit, moqueur, « Je pourrai te battre demain. »

« Est-ce que Light-kun veut une revanche ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en veux une. » Light semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

« Eh bien, nous reviendrons ici demain. » L se leva et tendit sa main à Light.

Light leva les yeux vers lui avant de lui prendre la main avec hésitation. L mit Light sur ses pieds et plaça la menotte autour du poignet du garçon. Puis, il menotta son propre poignet, les liant une nouvelle fois. Certaines personnes dans la foule haletèrent, et Light fut à nouveau gêné.

Il lança à L un regard furieux, « Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça devant tout le monde ? »

« Je ne veux pas que Light-kun s'enfuie, » répondit L alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du terrain de tennis.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le chemin de terre, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du parc. Light soupira et prit la direction du bâtiment où L logeait, mais ce dernier s'arrêta. La chaîne tendue le fit remarquer à Light, et l'adolescent se tourna vers L.

« Est-ce que Light-kun voudrait aller dans un café ? » demanda L.

Light parut choqué, « Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu voulais travailler. »

« Oui, mais nous sommes toujours en pause. »

Lorsqu'il eut entendu ça, Light sembla soudainement heureux et entraîna L dans la rue, en direction d'un café. L hâta le pas pour marcher à côté du garçon, et ils entrèrent dans le café.

* * *

Ils étaient assis dans un box, à l'arrière du café. L, perché sur son siège, mangeait un gros morceau de cheesecake au chocolat. Light, assis en face de l'étrange détective, n'avait devant lui qu'une tasse de café. Même s'il avait perdu le match, Light restait satisfait de ne pas avoir à passer sa journée devant un écran d'ordinateur. De plus, il était sûr qu'il allait gagner le lendemain.

L goba une cuillère de son dessert avant d'annoncer, « J'ai quelques questions pour Light-kun. »

Light haussa les épaules, « Très bien, quelles sont-elles ? »

« Tu as été élevé par des criminels, c'est exact ? Ta mère était voleuse, et ton beau-père escroc ? »

Il admit avec réticence, « Oui. »

« Pourtant, Light-kun déteste les criminels et considère les idéaux de Kira comme les siens. » L expliqua, « Je sais déjà que nous sommes en désaccord, mais je suis intéressé de savoir comment tu t'es mis à prôner ces idéaux. Comment ta mère t'a-t-elle traité ? »

Light ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de répondre, « Elle m'a blâmé pour ses problèmes. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna L, curieux.

Light se déplaça sur son siège, mal à l'aise, « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle est morte maintenant. »

L lui adressa un regard sévère, « Light-kun, c'est important, et je veux que tu me le dises. »

Light le foudroya du regard et en colère, il lâcha, « _Très bien._ Je suis le produit d'une affaire. J'ai grandi en entendant continuellement que tous les problèmes de ma famille étaient de ma faute. Que tout aurait mieux été si je n'étais jamais né. Tu es content, maintenant ? »

L le regardait avec de grands yeux, puis commenta tristement, « Je vois. La mère de Light-kun lui a fait se sentir indésirable et mal aimé. Et qu'en est-il de ta sœur ? »

Light croisa les bras, « Ne me demande pas de te parler d'elle. »

« Est-ce qu'elle, elle t'aime ? »

« Oui, mais trop – » répondit Light avant de s'interrompre et de regarder au loin.

L pencha la tête sur le côté, « Qu'est-ce que Light-kun veut dire par 'trop' ? »

_C'est dégoûtant et mal ! Ne lui dis pas._ Une partie de Light paniqua, mais il savait que, logiquement, L ne serait pas effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Light confia, « Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à présent... mais ma sœur a des sentiments très peu orthodoxes envers moi. »

L leva un sourcil, « Comme quoi ? »

« Elle a essayé de m'embrasser. » Nerveux, Light évita de rencontrer le regard de son interlocuteur.

L ne dit rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire, « Light-kun a grandi dans des circonstances extrêmement difficiles. C'est malheureux. Qu'en est-il du beau-père de Light-kun ? »

« Aiber ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi du temps où il vivait encore. »

« Et le père biologique de Light-kun ? »

Light admit, se sentant honteux, « ... Je ne sais pas qui il est. Ma mère n'a eu qu'une liaison sans lendemain avec lui. »

« Light-kun a sûrement d'autres parents – »

« Je n'ai personne d'autre ! » lâcha Light en baissant la tête. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler d'anxiété. Light serra ses propres bras autour de lui, essayant d'arrêter les tremblements. Il détestait se montrer faible.

« Light-kun, peut-être que le père de ta sœur – »

« Il ne veut pas de moi. Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter pour moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions parents... »

« Donc, il n'y a absolument personne ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne ! Personne ne veut de moi ! » Light perdit le fil de la conversation et commença à divaguer, « Ma propre mère pensait de son vivant que j'étais une erreur ! Le DN13 me voulait bien. Est-ce que tu sais comment le Boss m'obligeait à l'appeler ? _Papa._ Les seules personnes qui me veulent sont dégoûtantes, horribles – » Light ferma la bouche, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains.

La première chose que Light sentit fut une main sur son épaule. Light leva les yeux pour voir L debout près de lui.

« Viens, Light-kun. » L guida Light en dehors du café.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, Light suivait L en regardant le sol. Il détestait ce qui venait de se passer. Light avait tout avoué à L alors que cela avait toujours été un secret auparavant. D'une certaine manière, L l'avait amené à lui révéler toutes ses pires inquiétudes... _Pourquoi diable lui ai-je confié ça ? Maintenant, il va certainement me voir comme un pathétique gamin nécessiteux –_

Light rentra accidentellement en collision avec le dos de L, le détective s'étant soudainement stoppé.

L se retourna pour lui faire face. « Light-kun, ce que tu m'as dit dans le café me dérange. »

Light ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais L annonça quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Je suis inquiet que Light puisse délirer alors que je veux bien le garder auprès de moi. Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas paru m'inquiéter assez ? Tu es mon ami, Light-kun. Et je considère comme un privilège d'être le tien. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Light ne put regarder L qu'en état de choc. Puis, un sentiment de paix déferla sur Light, et l'affecta tellement qu'il sentit ses yeux picoter. Habituellement, Light refusait de pleurer. Mais L l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. C'était tout simplement trop. Une unique larme coula sur le visage de Light, sa fierté l'empêchant de craquer complètement. Il se pencha dans l'étreinte de L et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine du détective. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Light se sentait... bien.

Il avait L.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Chapitre 10 bouclé ! Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur relation évolue petit à petit, non ? Dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera posté le vingt-trois, vous aurez droit à un peu d'action. :) Enfin bref, à la prochaine !

* * *

**Quand les liens se tapent l'incruste...**

Yeap, nous avons enfin terminé la traduction de Memories. :) Pour lire ce One Shot, ça se passe ici : :/ w w w .fanfiction s/8316139/1/Memories (Enlevez les espaces).

Bonne journée/soirée ! :)


	12. Vérité

**Note de Caela** : Et on reprend le rythme habituel. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. :) C'est parti pour le onzième chapitre... enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Merci à tous nos lecteurs d'être de plus en plus présents ! :D Cette fois-ci, le chapitre 11, bonne lecture !

**Rating :** On va passer en M pour ce chapitre. M pour langage, et allusions au viol.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**fabulous me :** Te revoilà. :) Je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux te répondre par MP ou pas, alors je décide de le faire ici, vu que tu ne t'étais pas connectée pour poster ta review. ^^ (On commence à t'envoyer les chapitres ?) Donc, merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise lui aussi. ;)

**Tonaari :** (-Baketenshi ! :D) Ouh la vilaine, même pas reviewer le chapitre d'avant ! x) Ah oui, tu pars un mois ? C'est triste ça, ça veut dire qu'on aura pas de review de toi pendant un petit moment... Enfin, même si tu ne liras pas ce chapitre dans l'immédiat, très bonne lecture quand même, et bonnes vacances sans internet. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Vérité**

* * *

Light avait éveillé de nombreuses choses en L. L était ainsi devenu plus compétitif, amical, motivé, protecteur, sympathique et même... affectueux. Que L laisse paraître tout type d'affection était extrêmement rare. Pourtant, avec Light, cela semblait être une exception, un peu comme tout le reste. Habituellement, L méprisait n'importe quel imbécile croyant aux idéaux de Kira, mais pas Light. L'idée de perdre un match de tennis contre quelqu'un était inexcusable, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de perdre contre Light. L croyait que tous les meurtriers devaient payer pour leurs crimes, mais Light méritait seulement un avertissement. Pour chaque principe rationnel, Light était l'exception. Parce que Light était spécial... et L le voulait.

Sur le chemin du retour à l'immeuble, L et Light marchaient près l'un de l'autre, comme si la chaîne n'était longue que d'un petit centimètre. Après leur étreinte, Light avait commencé à coller le détective. Bien sûr, cela ne dérangeait pas L. Il aimait être près de Light, c'était comme s'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il devait naturellement se trouver. Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'atelier.

Dès leur entrée dans la salle, ils furent salués par Watari, « Bonjour, comment s'est déroulé le match de tennis ? »

« J'ai eu du mal à gagner, » répondit honnêtement L avant de se diriger vers les ordinateurs.

Watari sembla surpris, « Light-kun doit être très fort alors. Oh, et Light-kun, vos vêtements sont arrivés. Je les ai mis dans votre chambre. Vous souhaitez peut-être les essayer pour voir s'ils vous vont. »

Light hocha la tête, puis regarda L.

L soupira et sortit la clé de sa poche, « Est-ce que Light-kun a encore l'intention de s'enfuir ? »

« Non, je veux rester ici, » répondit Light.

L le crut et il déverrouilla la chaîne, « J'espère que Light-kun ne me donnera aucune raison de prendre de telles mesures drastiques à nouveau. »

« Je n'en donnerai pas, » jura Light avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois l'adolescent parti, L se démenotta lui-même avant de se percher sur une chaise. Il sut que Watari s'était posté derrière lui, pour une quelconque raison. L pivota sa chaise pour faire face au vieil homme et attendit.

Watari annonça gravement, « Light-kun est recherché par le tribunal. Tous les membres du DN13 sont prêts à témoigner que Light-kun a tué un homme du nom de Symes. »

« Je m'attendais à ce que cela se produise. Dis au juge que je relève Light-kun de toutes les accusations, » déclara nonchalamment L.

Les yeux de Watari s'écarquillèrent, « L... Es-tu sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas excuser Light-kun devant la loi. »

« Si j'en donne l'ordre, le juge fera ce que je dis. »

« Tu ne dois pas défier la loi simplement parce que tu en es capable. » Watari semblait indigné, « Tu peux défendre Light-kun lors de son procès, mais le garçon doit être tenu pour responsable – »

« Je vais informer le juge que je vais prendre l'entière responsabilité de Light-kun. Je ne vais pas permettre à Light-kun de tuer à nouveau, mais je ne vais pas non plus le laisser pourrir dans une cellule. »

Watari répliqua, « Ce serait trahir le système de justice que tu travailles si durement à défendre. »

« Je vois les choses différemment. Une fois que Light-kun sera devenu détective, le système de justice en sera grandement bénéficiaire. Et il peut très bien recevoir le titre de septième L. »

A présent, le vieil homme avait l'air totalement choqué, « Tu as l'intention de faire de Light-kun ton successeur ? Qu'en est-il de Mello, Near et Matt – ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Mais oui, Light-kun fait partie de mes successeurs potentiels, et je ne lui permettrai pas d'être emprisonné, » revendiqua fermement L.

Watari ouvrit la bouche pour objecter à nouveau, mais Light rentra à ce moment-là dans la pièce. L'adolescent portait ses habits neufs, qui étaient à la bonne taille, et il semblait assez content. L adressa à Watari un regard d'avertissement, priant silencieusement le vieil homme de se taire. Watari fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Le reste de la journée se déroula lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent certains de l'emplacement du deuxième repaire du DN13. Light insista sur le fait que tous les membres devaient immédiatement être arrêtés et jugés pour être punis. Mais L lui expliqua calmement qu'il avait besoin de recueillir toutes les preuves nécessaires avant d'effectuer une telle action. Le détective n'était pas trop pressé, parce qu'il savait que plus ils auraient de preuves, plus la condamnation des membres du gang pouvait être lourde. Mais Light était impatient et il souhaitait que les criminels soient punis le _jour même_. L réalisa que le processus de pensée de Light était très semblable à celui de Kira, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et de continuer à travailler.

A une heure du matin, Light avait la tête posée sur le bureau, devant son ordinateur. L'adolescent était déjà endormi mais sa main était posée sur la souris, comme s'il travaillait encore. L poursuivait ses recherches par le biais des listes de crimes qui pouvaient être reliés au DN13, lorsque Watari entra dans l'atelier.

Avant même que le vieil homme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, L annonça, « Oui, Watari. Je vais emmener Light-kun dans son lit. »

Cela sembla satisfaire Watari, car il hocha la tête et partit. Le regard de L se porta sur Light, dormant paisiblement à côté de lui.

« Light-kun, réveille-toi. » L posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et le secoua.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

L resserra sa prise, « Il est temps pour Light-kun d'aller au lit. »

Light marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour essayer de se lever.

« Si Light-kun ne veut pas se lever pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre, je vais être obligé de le porter, » menaça L.

« Oui oui, qu'importe, » murmura Light, somnolant.

Les yeux de L s'élargirent. _Light-kun doit être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que le porter est la meilleure des solutions._ L soupira avant de se lever. _Je doute que Light-kun approuverait cette option s'il était plus éveillé._

Après un moment de brève hésitation, L souleva le garçon endormi et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il le portait comme un homme porterait sa femme mariée._ Oh oui, si Light-kun se souvient de ça dans la matinée, il va sûrement me tuer. _Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, L entra dans la chambre de Light.

Il coucha l'adolescent sur son lit avant de le couvrir. Pendant un certain temps, L resta tout simplement là, à le regarder. Comme Light était encore mineur, L était en mesure de porter la plupart des fardeaux de l'adolescent. L pourrait assurer son avenir et lui éviter des ennuis. Mais dans quelques années, tout cela allait changer... L'idée d'un Light adulte était délicieuse et cependant effrayante. Avec son intelligence, Light avait le potentiel de devenir le meilleur allié de L. Et avec ses idéaux, il avait également la possibilité de devenir son pire ennemi. Si L pouvait effacer toutes les traces des idées de Kira de l'enfant, tout serait bien plus facile. Mais Light était têtu... et il s'accrochait à ses idéaux, peu importe s'ils étaient horriblement malsains.

Le lendemain, Light gagna la revanche. Même si L avait plus d'expérience, Light progressait rapidement. L'adolescent devait avoir noté tous les défauts que possédait L lors du dernier match, et il profitait à présent pleinement d'eux. L accepta de perdre sans sourciller et apprécia l'expression de joie rayonnant sur le visage de Light. Il eut le sentiment que voir Light si ouvertement heureux était extrêmement rare.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne se permirent pas de se rendre au café durant leur pause, et rentrèrent directement travailler. L et Light passèrent plusieurs heures à établir les listes de crimes pouvant être reliés au DN13. Heureusement, plusieurs témoins avaient appelé la police, aussi L sut quelles accusations seraient plus faciles à prouver. En attendant, ils travaillèrent également sur la mise en place de caméras, secrètement installées dans le repaire. Deux officiers de police nommés Aizawa et Mogi acceptèrent de travailler en civil au repaire du DN13, afin d'installer les caméras. Quelques heures supplémentaires servirent à créer les fausses identités des deux policiers, ainsi que la mise en place de circonstances plausibles justifiant leur arrivée à la planque du DN13.

L et Light accomplirent beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais L cacha un élément à l'adolescent. Le détective était certain que Watari, qui n'avait pas suivi l'avancé de leurs progrès, avait noté ce fait.

L était reconnaissant que le vieil homme n'ait rien dit à ce sujet, mais il le sentait le dévisager à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que Light quitte l'atelier pour aller au lit, et Watari déclara finalement, « Light-kun ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

L, encore tourné vers l'ordinateur, soupira, « Non, Light-kun ne sait pas. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il avait vu le rapport d'autopsie de sa mère. »

« Il avait déjà été censuré, étant donné que je souhaitais le lui montrer le lendemain. Light-kun sait seulement que sa mère a été abattue par treize balles, et tu as bien vu sa réaction. Light-kun n'est pas émotionnellement préparé pour recevoir plus d'informations. »

« Tous les éléments du meurtre seront accessibles une fois que le procès débutera. Ce serait mieux que Light-kun le sache maintenant. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » L se tourna vers Watari, « Cette information risquerait de déclencher un comportement plus meurtrier chez Light-kun. C'est trop dangereux. »

Watari croisa les bras, « Si Light-kun est si instable, alors il ne devrait même pas travailler sur cette affaire. »

« Je suis bien conscient de ça. Et c'est pourquoi je travaillerai sur ce cas dans un lieu différent, demain, plus proche du repaire. Comme je regarderai le flux transmis en direct par les caméras cachées, je ne serai pas en mesure de censurer ce qui sera diffusé. Je vais te demander de rester ici, et de faire en sorte que Light-kun ne parte pas. Aussi, je vais confier à Light-kun une autre affaire, afin de le tenir occupé. »

« Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à garder le garçon dans l'ignorance, L. Lorsque Light-kun découvrira tout, il va – »

« Il ne le saura pas, » insista L.

Watari se contenta de secouer la tête, « L, je sais combien Light-kun compte pour toi. Il est irrévocablement un garçon très doué, mais si tu te contentes de le protéger comme ça... Il va se retourner contre toi. »

L revendiqua obstinément, « Si je peux gérer les plus dangereux criminels au monde, je pense avoir également la capacité de m'occuper d'un garçon de quatorze ans. »

Le vieil homme se contenta d'un soupir en guise de réponse.

* * *

Light dormait encore. Le matin de la veille, L avait fait irruption dans sa chambre et l'avait pressé jusqu'à l'atelier. Mais aujourd'hui, L n'était pas encore venu. Light resta couché sur son lit une bonne dizaine de minutes après s'être réveillé, attendant que L vienne le chercher. Mais L ne se présentait et Light s'impatienta, et se leva. Après s'être habillé, Light sortit de la chambre et partit à la recherche du pâle détective dégingandé. Il prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'atelier, où seul Watari était présent.

« Où est L ? » demanda instantanément Light.

« Il est parti travailler sur l'affaire, Light-kun. » Watari se dirigea vers Light et lui remit un dossier, « L souhaite que vous résolviez ce cas durant son absence. »

Light ouvrit le dossier et parcourut les documents. L'affaire concernait un tueur en série qui exécutait ses meurtres dans une lointaine ville japonaise. Les yeux de Light scintillèrent d'intérêt alors qu'il lisait que le tueur narguait la police en laissant un message sur le lieu de chacun de ses meurtres. Un poste de police entier travaillait sur cette affaire depuis plusieurs années, sans parvenir à coincer le tueur. Light pensa que L souhaitait probablement le tester une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi L n'attend-t-il pas que nous parvenions à arrêter le DN13 pour me donner ce cas ? »

Watari sembla étrangement se paralyser, avant de déclarer, « Light-kun, vous devriez commencer. Cette affaire n'est pas une tâche facile. »

Le vieil homme s'assit alors sur le canapé et commença à pianoter le clavier d'un ordinateur portable. Light lui adressa un regard confus avant de s'asseoir au bureau. Il commença ses recherches sur l'affaire mais demeurait distrait. _Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Si L voulait vraiment que je résolve ce cas, alors il m'aurait probablement réveillé plus tôt pour que je commence à travailler dessus. Aussi, L est parti sans me dire un mot... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Light regarda Watari par-dessus son épaule, et vit qu'il était toujours concentré sur son ordinateur portable. Alors, Light changea de siège et s'assit devant l'ordinateur que L utilisait. Light fouilla dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur, et constata que tous les dossiers concernant le DN13 avaient été effacés. La réalisation le frappa soudainement. L ne veut pas que je continue à travailler sur l'affaire du DN13. Le cas que Watari m'a donné est une simple distraction...

Light éteignit l'ordinateur de L et se leva pour partir, « Watari, je vais faire une courte pause. Je ne serai pas très long. »

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Watari.

« Me chercher un peu de nourriture, » expliqua Light avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Watari se leva brusquement, et offrit, « Je peux commander de la nourriture afin qu'elle soit livrée ici, Light-kun. Vous pouvez continuer à travailler. »

Light hocha simplement la tête. Watari ne veut pas me laisser partir. L a probablement dû lui donner l'ordre de me garder ici. « D'accord, Watari. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et prendre une douche. Prévenez-moi lorsque la nourriture sera arrivée. »

Après que Light ait pris l'ascenseur, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, de sorte à ce que le bruit soit entendu à l'étage inférieur. Puis, il fouilla le reste dans chambre, cherchant un moyen de maîtriser le vieil homme. Light trouva la solution à son problème dans la chambre de L, il s'agissait de la chaîne.

Light retourna dans sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain où il ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Il entendit Watari l'appeler. Light ne répondit par aux appels, assis sur le lit, la chaîne dans les mains. Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Light fixa une des menottes à un barreau du lit.

Watari ouvrit la porte, « Light-kun, la nourriture est – »

Le vieil homme fut pris par surprise lorsque Light passa une menotte à son poignet. Light se jeta hors de portée de Watari, tandis que le vieil homme, furieux, tirait sur la chaîne le reliant au lit.

« Light-kun, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Où est L ? » exigea Light.

« J'ai déjà dit qu'il était parti travailler – »

« Il est dans la ville où se trouve le deuxième repaire du DN13, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec lui ? »

Watari craqua, « Light-kun, vous permettre de travailler sur l'affaire du DN13 est un privilège. Libérez-moi maintenant, ou bien vous ne serez plus en mesure de nous aider bien longtemps. »

Light n'était pas le moins du monde déconcerté, « L sait à quel point capturer l'assassin de ma mère est important pour moi. Maintenant, répondez à ma question. Pourquoi L ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ? »

Lorsque Watari refusa obstinément de répondre, Light quitta la pièce, moqueur, « Très bien. Je vais me renseigner moi-même. »

* * *

Matsuda était assis à l'intérieur de la camionnette blanche, devant les écrans de télévision qui rediffusaient les images de l'intérieur du deuxième repaire du DN13. Matsuda avait été promu pour s'infiltrer dans les rangs du DN13 sous les ordres de L. Aizawa et Mogi en avaient été tellement jaloux qu'ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour participer eux aussi à l'infiltration. Matsuda pouvait voir sur l'un écran que ses collègues discutaient actuellement avec d'autres membres du gang dans le salon.

Mais la chose la plus étonnante concernant la promotion de Matsuda était qu'il avait pu rencontrer le fameux sixième L. Le pâle détective de renommée mondiale était, effectivement, actuellement perché à côté de Matsuda.

L mordillait le bout de son pouce en regardant les écrans de télévision, « Matsuda-san, pourriez-vous me préparer un peu de café ? »

« Oui monsieur ! » Matsuda se leva avec enthousiasme et courut jusqu'à la cafetière, posée sur un comptoir.

Pendant quelques minutes, Masuda s'appliqua à préparer un café, espérant qu'il serait assez bon pour le célèbre détective. Quand le café fut prêt, il en apporta une tasse à L. L'homme accroupi déposa la tasse sur le bureau, devant lui, puis commença à ajouter dans sa boisson plusieurs paquets de sucre.

Matsuda se rassit avant de demander, « Euh... L, monsieur, je me demandais ce qui était arrivé à ce garçon, Light-kun. Je sais que vous avez dit qu'il serait jugé équitablement, mais je n'en ai plus entendu parler – »

« Light-kun est resté avec moi. Il va très bien. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Matsuda sourit, « Tant mieux. J'étais inquiet pour ce pauvre gosse. »

Le téléphone de L sonna. Le détective décrocha, « C'est L. » Après une courte pause, L répondit, « Je vois. Il y avait une probabilité de 87,6 pourcent que ceci se passe... Oui, je vais le rencontrer en personne. » L raccrocha le téléphone.

Matsuda était anxieux, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il s'avère que le DN13 est beaucoup plus grand que nous ne l'avions initialement prévu. Ils semblent que certains de leurs principaux membres aient des liens avec le gouvernement fédéral. » L se leva et ouvrit la portière de la camionnette, « Le premier ministre japonais est en état de panique, et je lui ai proposé de lui offrir des informations sur la situation actuelle. »

« Vous allez rencontrer le premier ministre ? » Matsuda le regarda, bouche bée.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. » L lui jeta un regard agacé, comme si la rencontre entre deux des leaders mondiaux était une chose ordinaire. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai absent durant approximativement une heure. Appelez-moi seulement s'il y a une urgence. »

Matsuda le salua maladroitement, « Bonne chance, monsieur ! »

L lui adressa un regard vide avant de quitter le van.

* * *

Pendant une trentaine de minutes, Matsuda surveilla consciencieusement les écrans de télévision. Mais son estomac commença à grogner. Ow... Matsuda se força à rester tranquille mais son estomac se mit à nouveau à gargouiller. Il enveloppa son ventre de ses bras. Matsuda n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuné, et il était affamé. _Peut-être que je pourrais aller chercher de la nourriture, et revenir après..._

Matsuda sortit rapidement de la camionnette et se rendit dans la boulangerie voisine. Il y acheta un paquet de beignets, puis sortit de la boutique. De façon inattendue, il repéra quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à l'entrée de la station de métro.

Il reconnut instantanément le garçon et lui fit signe, « Light-kun ! Hey, par ici ! »

Lorsque Light vit Matsuda, il se précipita vers lui, « Sais-tu où es L ? »

« Oh, il est avec le premier ministre en ce moment. »

Light le regarda, étonné.

« Je sais ! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, L sera de retour dans environ une demi-heure. Tu peux l'attendre avec moi dans la camionnette, si tu veux, » proposa joyeusement Matsuda.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, « Merci. »

Matsuda conduisit Light à la camionnette et posa son paquet de beignet sur la table, devant les écrans. Light s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda attentivement les écrans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, ce sont les images retransmises en direct depuis l'intérieur du repaire. Tout est enregistré, afin que L puisse les visionner à son retour, » expliqua Matsuda.

Light resta concentré sur les écrans. La plupart filmaient des pièces vides, mais un écran présentait des membres du gang réunis autour d'une bière. Ils étaient trois. Le plus grand d'entre eux était debout et parlait fort.

« Ah, fermez-la. Vous êtes simplement jaloux parce que vous ne l'avez pas eue en dernier. »

Le plus gros, assis, railla, « Ouais, c'est ça Raze. Je suis terriblement jaloux de toi et de cette pute. »

« Eh, mec. Ma dernière meuf était gratuite, » se vanta Raze.

Le troisième homme semblait sceptique, « Vraiment ? Et qui était cette salope ? »

Raze sourit fièrement, « Wedy. »

Light haleta soudainement tandis que Matsuda le regardait, confus, avant d'oser demander, « Qui est Wedy ? »

Mais Light ne répondit pas, continuant à regarder l'écran, horrifié.

Les deux autres membres du gang semblaient eux aussi choqués. Le plus grand prit finalement la parole, « Je pensais qu'on t'avait ordonné de la tuer ? »

« Je l'ai tuée. Mais bon sang, » Raze rit froidement, « je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me serais pas d'abord amusé avec cette chienne. »

Mastuda devint extrêmement inquiet lorsqu'il vit que Light tremblait et avait caché son visage dans ses mains. « Light-kun ? » Matsuda plaça une main sur l'épaule tremblante de l'adolescent.

A la télévision, les hommes continuaient de parler. L'homme aux cheveux longs semblait dégoûté, « Tu l'as violée ? Tu aurais pu facilement avoir une pute. »

« Oui, mais il n'y a aucun plaisir avec les putes. Elles se contentent juste de coucher. Avec Wedy, on a une chienne active. Toujours à se tortiller et à crier... Ha, ha, ha ! J'ai même réussi à me faire sucer en lui disant que je retenais son connard de fils dans une autre pièce. »

Light tapa du poing la table avec une rage incontrôlable.

Le plus gros ricana, « Raze, t'es un taré. »

L'ensemble du groupe explosa de rire.

Light fixa haineusement l'écran alors que tout son corps tremblait, « Bordel, je jure que je vais te punir. »

« Heu, Light-kun – ? »

Light se retourna soudainement et se saisit de l'arme de Matsuda, rangée dans son étui. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir, l'adolescent frappa sa tempe de la crosse du pistolet. La dernière chose que Matsuda vit fut l'expression furieuse déformant le visage de Light, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et revoilà un peu d'action. :D (Enfin, il y en aura surtout dans le prochain chapitre) J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer *regard innocent*. A voir les statistiques, nous avons tout plein de gentils petits lecteurs 'fantômes', et vous savez, laisser un petit mot ne vous coûte absolument rien, à part quelques minutes de votre temps :3 (bon, j'arrête avec mes essais de persuasion). Passez une bonne journée, et à lundi prochain pour le onzième chapitre : Ennuis. :)

(Si vous souhaitez connaître nos futurs projets de traduction, à Jilano et moi, allez voir mon profil. J'y indiquerai désormais tout ce qu'il y aura à savoir, plutôt que de prendre à chaque fois de la place dans les chapitres de Second Chance... Bonne journée !)


	13. Ennuis

**Note de Caela :** Depuis quelques jours, j'ai un sourire débile scotché au visage. Et tout ça, c'est de votre faute, chers petits lecteurs. Eh oui. Entièrement de votre faute. Parce que vous avez été géniaux, à nous laisser autant de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. :D Ça m'a mis d'une bonne humeur incroyable, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Donc, un grand merci à vous et à tous les lecteurs. :) Bonne lecture !

**Note de Jilano :** Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux ! :) Et voilà le chapitre 12, un de mes préférés personnellement. Enjoy !

**Rating :** Malgré quelques petits 'vilains' mots par-ci par-là, on repasse en T.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Melissa :** Ah je suis contente, je ne pensais pas que mes essais de persuasion allaient autant marcher. :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah, tu as déjà lu l'histoire en anglais ? Elle est géniale, hein. On ne pouvait pas passer à côté sans la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. C'est gentil d'avoir laissé un petit mot, même si tu connais déjà l'histoire (chut, pas de spoil aux autres lecteurs ! ;) Enfin, voilà le douzième chapitre. Bonne (re)lecture !

**SST :** Ohh, c'est gentil de t'être manifesté, cher petit lecteur, anciennement fantôme. :) Merci bien pour ta review, et heureuses que l'histoire te plaise. Hop, et voici la suite ! Enjoy. :3

**Guest :** Contentes de voir que tu aimes cette histoire, et non, comme tu peux le voir, elle n'est pas terminée, et n'est pas prête de l'être ! Elle fait en tout quarante-et-un chapitres, et la parution des chapitres est hebdomadaire (tous les lundis). Bref, je te laisse à ta lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaise. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Ennuis**

* * *

Le premier ministre japonais était assis à une longue table, en face de L. Assis autour de lui, se trouvaient plusieurs autres hauts responsables gouvernementaux ainsi que des gardes de sécurité. L prit du temps pour leur expliquer clairement la situation. L'attention de L avait récemment été portée sur le fait que certains fonds du DN13 permettaient de remonter jusqu'à certains hommes politiques, lesquels suivaient probablement les ordres d'un représentant élu bien plus puissant. Le premier ministre fut tellement secoué par ces accusations qu'il s'était vu obligé de rencontrer L en personne. Bien sûr, le premier ministre ne le connaissait que sous le pseudonyme de Ryûzaki, et croyait qu'il n'était qu'un assistant de L.

Après avoir expliqué le problème, L glissa son ordinateur portable sur la table, vers le premier ministre, « Les preuves des accusations de L se trouvent dans ces fichiers. »

Alors que le premier ministre faisait défiler les documents, L sortit son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure. Watari n'avait toujours pas appelé. Le vieil homme parvenait habituellement à gérer les missions que lui confiait L... mais Light était connu pour être une exception.

« J'ai besoin de passer un rapide coup de fil, » annonça L avant de composer le numéro de l'atelier.

Le téléphone sonna pendant plus de trente secondes, alors que la nervosité de L croissait. Lorsque le répondeur s'enclencha, L raccrocha. _Je n'aurais jamais dû enlever cette chaîne_. L empocha rapidement son téléphone. _Il se peut que Light-kun parte à ma recherche, et de tente de me retrouver au deuxième repaire du DN13_.

L se leva et saisit son ordinateur qu'utilisait toujours le premier ministre, « Situation d'urgence. Nous terminerons cette réunion plus tard. »

Alors que L se tournait vers la sortie, le premier ministre répliqua, « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? D'abord, L envoie un simple assistant. Et maintenant, vous partez ? Je vous jure que si vous quittez cette salle, Ryûzaki, je demanderai à L de faire feu sur vous ! »

« Bonne chance avec ça, » répondit L sans s'inquiéter, quittant la pièce.

* * *

L ordonna à son chauffeur d'ignorer la limitation de vitesse et la voiture fila jusqu'à se retrouver dans la rue où la camionnette blanche était garée. L sortit de la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur de la camionnette. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait prévu. Matsuda était étendu sur le sol, probablement inconscient. Et L remarqua bien vite que l'étui de Matsuda était vide. _Maintenant, Light-kun est armé_. L regarda les écrans. _Pour que Light-kun réagisse de la sorte, il doit savoir qui a tué sa mère et même, connaître les malheureuses circonstances de sa mort_. L appela immédiatement du renfort alors qu'il vérifiait le pouls de Matsuda.

L ouvrit un tiroir d'un bureau où était secrètement caché un radar à distance. L avait espéré ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas fait confiance à Light. Pendant que celui-ci dormait, le matin-même, L avait placé de minuscules dispositifs de traçage sur les vêtements de l'adolescent. L alluma le radar, et la position de Light clignota. L'adolescent se trouvait à seulement un pâté de maisons de la camionnette. L quitta précipitamment la camionnette et choisit de rejoindre le garçon en voiture. Même si le chauffeur pouvait potentiellement découvrir quelque chose que L aurait préféré dissimuler, la voiture restait le moyen le plus rapide. En outre, L savait qu'il lui serait impossible de dissimuler les envies meurtrières de Light cette fois-ci. Les policiers étaient déjà en route, et Light se trouvait dans une des rues où les caméras de surveillance avaient été installées. Si Light parvenait à tuer l'assassin de sa mère, il n'y aurait pas de retour arrière.

* * *

Le pistolet démangeait furieusement la main de Light. Il voulait tuer cet enculé _maintenant_. Que la justice de L aille se faire foutre; elle ne lui convenait pas, elle n'était pas juste. Light allait tirer dans la saloperie de crâne du tueur de sa mère.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la camionnette, il avait continué à observer l'écran jusqu'à entendre Raze dire qu'il allait attendre une livraison d'héroïne. Raze devait donc arriver dans cette rue d'une minute à l'autre. Heureusement, le criminel qui livrait l'héroïne semblait en retard. Mais Light ne se souciait pas de l'autre criminel, son objectif était Raze, et si l'autre s'opposait à lui, il lui tirerait également dessus, sans hésiter.

Light recula dans une ruelle lorsqu'il vit Raze arriver. Le bâtard bienheureux se dirigea directement vers le lieu de réunion, pas le moins du monde inquiet. Light se plaça tout à coup devant Raze et pointa son arme sur la tête de l'assassin.

Les yeux de Raze s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il manqua de trébucher en reculant, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Light plongea directement son regard dans celui de Raze, prenant du plaisir en lisant dans les yeux du tueur de la crainte. Son cœur battait d'excitation alors qu'il stabilisait son arme. Light n'avait rien à dire à ce révoltant criminel, sauf une chose.

« Je suis le fils de Wedy. » Light pressa la gâchette.

Alors que le pistolet faisait feu, le bras de Light fut poussé sur le côté, maintenu par quelqu'un derrière lui. La balle fusa jusqu'à un bâtiment, passant près du membre du gang stupéfait.

Light, furieux, se retourna pour voir L agripper son bras, « Putain ! Lâche-moi ! »

L se contenta de resserrer son emprise alors que Light se débattait violemment, essayant de s'échapper. Light cria rageusement, « Ce bâtard mérite de mourir ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, non ? Tu sais ce que cette saloperie de violeur a fait ! Lâche-moi ! »

Alors que L luttait pour réussir à contrôler Light, Raze avait sorti sa propre arme à la hâte. Avant que Raze ait pu faire feu, L, protecteur, poussa Light sur le côté. Light chuta et s'écrasa sur le trottoir, atterrissant sur le dos.

Puis, il entendit un coup de feu.

Light se redressa instantanément et réalisa terrifié ce qu'il s'était passé. L avait été atteint... Le détective était à genoux, une main posée sur sa douleur épaule ensanglantée.

_L..._ Tout le corps de Light tremblait. Il ramassa résolument le pistolet par terre.

« _Ne t'avise pas de faire ça._ » L le regardait de ses yeux noirs, perçants.

Light se figea, le pistolet encore en main. Raze était sur le point de refaire feu lorsque les sirènes de police se mirent à retentir.

« Oh, merde ! » Raze se retourna et s'enfuit avec crainte.

Puis les voitures de police arrivèrent de tous les côtés, piégeant le membre fuyant. L était encore à genoux, une expression de douleur tordant son visage. Le sang maculait son épaule, s'imbibait dans le tee-shirt blanc. Light lâcha l'arme volée et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de L.

Light regardait, coupable, l'épaule blessée de L, « L... Je – »

L frappa Light au visage, « Tu aurais pu ruiner ta vie entière, Light ! Il y a des caméras vidéo partout dans cette zone, et la police est déjà en train d'arrêter Raze ! » L prit de profondes inspirations avant de murmurer, « Je n'aurais pas pu te sortir de prison cette fois-ci, Light. »

Les yeux de L se fermèrent et il tomba en avant. Light rattrapa le détective inconscient et commença à hurler avec hystérie qu'une ambulance devait venir.

* * *

Lorsque L se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui, réalisant instantanément où il se trouvait. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital, et son épaule était bandée. Light était assis sur une chaise, à côté de lui, la tête posée sur l'épaule non-blessée de L. L'adolescent dormait, la main crispée sur la manche de L. Light attendait, bien évidemment, que L se réveille. L'horloge numérique du lit lui indiqua qu'il était 4h47.

L regarda Light dormir pendant un moment, ressentant du soulagement mais aussi de la frustration. Light avait failli tuer _une nouvelle fois _quelqu'un. L ne pourrait pas s'occuper éternellement de l'adolescent. Light aurait, à un moment donné, à prendre des décisions pour lui-même. Allait-il suivre la justice de L, ou celle de Kira ? Si Light continuait d'agir tel un justicier, il verrait inévitablement en Kira une figure héroïque, ce qui ferait de L le méchant. L soupira. Il savait que s'il devait changer le comportement de Light, il devait le faire maintenant, alors que Light était encore jeune.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Watari entra. Le vieil homme constata, soulagé, que L était réveillé.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

L répondit brusquement, « Eh bien, j'ai été blessé, je ne suis donc pas particulièrement joyeux. »

Watari secoua la tête, « Tu as de la chance de n'avoir été atteint qu'à l'épaule. Tu aurais pu mourir, L. »

« J'en suis bien conscient, » déclara L avant de reporter son regard sur l'adolescent endormi. « Comment Light-kun a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir ? »

« Il a utilisé la chaîne pour me menotter au lit. » Watari croisa les bras, « Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour crocheter la serrure et me libérer. »

« Oui, cela semble bien être quelque chose que Light-kun ferait. » Le regard de L restait fixé sur l'adolescent.

Watari se dirigea sur le côté du lit pour faire face au détective, « L, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Light-kun. Le garçon est définitivement doué, mais – »

« Je ne peux pas le gérer. »

« C'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Ce garçon est troublé. Il a sérieusement besoin d'aide – »

« Mon influence est la meilleure chose que la Light-kun peut avoir en ce moment. »

Watari déclara fermement, « Light-kun a déjà commis un meurtre et le ferait encore s'il en avait la possibilité. »

« C'est exactement pour cela que Light-kun a besoin de moi. » Le regard de L rencontra celui de Watari, « Je pense que personne ne peut le stopper, excepté moi-même. »

L sentit la prise de Light se resserrer sur sa manche. Il sut que l'adolescent commençait à se réveiller. « Watari, j'ai besoin de parler à Light-kun. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle. Peu de temps après son départ, Light leva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur L. Il sembla tout d'abord choqué, et il finit par se lever précipitamment.

« L, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Light avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. L décida de voir cela comme un bon signe.

« Oui, Light-kun. Beaucoup de morphine a été injecté dans mon système, la douleur s'est donc amoindrie. »

De façon inattendue, Light se pencha en avant pour déclarer rapidement, « Je suis désolé L. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là. Tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé. Raze était mon problème, et – »

« Light-kun, » L adressa à l'adolescent un regard agacé, « Le fait que j'ai été blessé ne me dérange pas vraiment. »

« Mais tu aurais pu – »

« Mourir ? Oui, je suppose que j'aurais pu mourir. » L déclara sérieusement, « Mais tu as presque tué cet homme Light-kun. Et ceci est inacceptable. »

Light foudroya L du regard, avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital, « Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à ma mère. »

« Oui, mais Light-kun ne peut pas toujours rendre justice de ses propres mains. »

Light croisa les bras, « Je faisais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? »

L répondit immédiatement, « Pas ce que Light-kun aurait fait. J'aurais travaillé pour que Raze soit arrêté et aurais recueilli autant de preuves possibles contre lui. »

« Il peut seulement être condamné pour la prison à vie. »

« C'est la décision du tribunal, pas la mienne. »

Light cria rageusement, « Mais il mérite de mourir ! »

L attrapa soudainement Light par le menton et le força à relever la tête pour lui faire face. Light regarda le détective avec de grands yeux.

« Light-kun a des remords à cause de mon état, n'est-ce pas ? Veut-il se faire pardonner ? » demanda L d'un ton sévère.

« Oui. »

« Alors, Light-kun doit me promettre quelque chose. Et si jamais tu brises cette promesse, nous serons ennemis. Compris, Light-kun ? »

Light essaya de hocher la tête, mais L gardait une prise ferme sur son menton, « Oui. »

Les yeux de L fixaient directement ceux de l'adolescent, « Light-kun est permis de croire en ce qu'il veut. Mais il ne doit plus agir avec ses tendances justicières. Il ne doit plus jamais tuer en suivant ses idéaux erronés concernant le fait qu'il doit punir ses victimes. Tu dois me promettre ça. Et si tu reviens sur ta parole, Light-kun, je te traquerai personnellement et te conduirai moi-même à la _vraie_ justice. Je te ferai jeter en prison ou même exécuter si le tribunal venait à le décider. »

Light fuyait anxieusement son regard.

L releva encore plus son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder, « Est-ce que Light-kun me promet de suivre le chemin de ma justice à partir de maintenant ? »

Light ne répondit pas immédiatement. L savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait que difficilement cette promesse. Le garçon était têtu comme une mule, mais L ne pouvait accepter rien d'autre de lui qu'une réponse affirmative.

Après un petit moment, Light soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, « Oui, L. Je te le promets. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour le douzième chapitre. Alors alors, réactions ? :) Dans le prochain chapitre (Chapitre 13 : Pop), quelques mois se seront écoulés. Il s'agira d'un petit chapitre de transition, avant qu'un nouvel arc débute. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis. 0:) Sinon, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne ferais plus de pub sur les chapitres de Second Chance, mais Jilano vient de sortir une fiction Death Note, alors si vous pouviez aller y jeter un 'pitit' coup d'œil et lui laissez vos impressions, ce serait top. :3 Sa fiction s'appelle Requiem Aeternam. Voilà, pub terminée, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain !


	14. Pop

**Note de Caela :** Merci pour vos reviews, chers petits lecteurs. :') Nous allons bientôt dépasser le stade des 100, si c'est pas magnifique ça *.* Vous êtes génialissimes, encore un grand merci. Sinon, au cas où certains d'entre vous ne passez pas sur mon profil, nous créons actuellement avec Jilano un site internet Death Note, où seront postées, entre autres, des traductions de doujinshi, pour ceux que ça intéresse, ainsi que la lecture en ligne d'Another Note. Traductions effectuées par nos soins. ;) Pour l'instant, le site est en construction, donc vous donner l'adresse n'est pas vraiment utile. Le lien sera mis sur mon profil lorsque le site aura assez d'éléments à vous proposer, et nous en ferons probablement la publicité sur toutes nos traductions. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture. :) Ce chapitre est plutôt long, alors, savourez-le bien. ;)

**Note de Jilano :** Enfin rentrée de vacances ! Pffiou, ça fait du bien de retrouver une connexion internet décente et FF. Et avec ça, voilà le chapitre 13 qui arrive ! :) En espérant qu'il vous plaise. :D

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**Tonaari :** Ben alors, plus de 'Baketenshi' ? :O C'est gentil d'être passé avant de repartir. :) Pauvre Conscience, tu ne lui laisses pas placer grand chose ces derniers temps... Elle ne t'en veut pas trop ? X) M'enfin, merci pour ta review, on espère que tes vacances se passent bien. :D Bref, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Pop**

* * *

_Oui, L. Je te le promets._

**9 mois plus tard. **

L était perché sur une chaise, face à son ordinateur, et Light, assis à côté de lui, fixait intensément l'écran de l'ordinateur. La plupart des membres du DN13 allaient mourir par injection létale le soir même. Sur l'écran, Raze était couché sur une table en acier, son corps sanglé le maintenant immobile. Light regarda froidement l'aiguille percer le bras de Raze. Il ne restait que quelques instants avant que le tueur de Wedy Morello meure. Heureusement, L avait trouvé suffisamment de preuves désignant Raze comme le tueur de plusieurs personnes, et la peine de mort lui avait été accordée.

Après que Raze ait été déclaré mort, L se contenta de regarder Light. « Est-ce que Light-kun est satisfait ? »

_Sa mort était trop indolore et il a été autorisé à vivre plus de temps qu'il ne le méritait, avant que la date d'exécution ne soit décidée._ Mais au lieu de répondre ce qu'il pensait vraiment, Light mentit, « Oui. »

Depuis que la promesse avait été faite, Light avait eu l'intention de la tenir. Ses idéaux n'avaient pas changé, mais il voulait que L pense que c'était le cas. Lors de la récupération de L pour sa blessure, Light s'était montré très conciliant. Light détestait l'admettre, mais il avait voulu regagner les bonnes grâces de L ces derniers mois. Lors de la période durant laquelle l'épaule de L était bandée, ils n'avaient pas cessé de jouer aux échecs. Et dès lors que l'épaule du détective avait pu à nouveau bouger sans lui provoquer de douleur, ils s'étaient mis, tous les jours, à jouer au tennis. Pendant leurs heures de travail, ils étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant les pauses, ils mangeaient toujours ensemble. Et lorsque L devint paranoïaque et crut que Light commençait à devenir comme Kira, ils s'étaient mis à dormir dans le même lit.

Chaque jour que Light passait auprès de L lui faisait souhaiter que leur routine dure éternellement. Dans la vie chaotique de Light, L était la seule force stable. Light avait besoin de stabilité et n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être séparé de L maintenant.

Donc, ce qu'entendit Light plus tard cette nuit-là le secoua.

Après sa douche, Light avait traversé le couloir et avait remarqué que la porte de la chambre de L était légèrement ouverte. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle, il entendit L parler à Watari.

« Ma prochaine affaire se déroule en Angleterre, donc nous allons probablement séjourner à la Wammy's House. »

_A la Wammy's House ?_ Light se rappela que L avait vaguement mentionné ce lieu auparavant. L y avait soi-disant grandi, et il s'agissait d'une sorte d'orphelinat.

Watari répondit, « Tu prévois de quitter Light-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de Light cessa de battre. _Un orphelinat ? _Light serra les poings de colère. _Il va m'abandonner dans un orphelinat ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?_

« J'en doute fortement. » L clama, « Light-kun est très utile et je préfère qu'il reste avec moi. »

Light se détendit avant d'entendre Watari montrer son désaccord, « L, tu sais que Light-kun serait plus en sécurité à la Wammy's. La plupart de tes cas sont dangereux pour ce garçon – »

L interrompit le vieil homme, « La menace la plus dangereuse pour Light-kun est lui-même. Tu as vu les améliorations de son comportement depuis qu'il reste avec moi. »

« Oui, ta présence a énormément contribué à l'enfant. Mais il est temps pour Light-kun de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Tu ne peux pas veiller sur lui éternellement. »

Après la déclaration de Watari, L resta malheureusement silencieux. Light, triste, s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Il savait ce que signifiait ce silence. _Oui, il me quitte._

L prit finalement la parole, « De toute façon, il faudra que Light-kun sache parler anglais pour y aller. »

Watari demanda, « Eh bien, sait-il parler anglais ? »

« Je vais devoir lui demander. »

Light entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte et se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre. Light referma la porte et s'assit rapidement sur le lit.

L ouvrit la porte de la chambre, « Light-kun ? »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, L ? » Light fit comme s'il était assis sur le lit depuis un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes, » déclara sciemment L avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Light croisa les bras et regarda le détective.

« Etant donné que Light-kun connaît déjà ma question, il pourrait simplement me répondre. »

Light expliqua, « J'ai suivi quelques cours d'anglais au cours de mon premier cycle du secondaire, mais j'ai seulement commencé à l'apprendre réellement juste avant d'aller vivre avec le DN13. »

« Je vois. » L annonça, « Nous allons rester au Japon une semaine supplémentaire, durant laquelle j'éclaircirai tous les derniers détails concernant le DN13. Pendant ce temps, Light-kun devra aller à l'école et avoir un professeur d'anglais. Une semaine est bien suffisante pour que Light-kun puisse maîtriser une langue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » Orgueilleux, Light ne put qu'acquiescer.

L sourit avant de quitter la pièce, « Light-kun devrait aller au lit. Je vais t'inscrire dans une école à proximité. »

Bien... Light s'étendit sur le dos. Il disposait d'une semaine pour trouver comment empêcher L de quitter le Japon.

* * *

Par rapport à l'ancienne école de Light, celle-ci était bien mieux. L l'avait certainement inscrit dans une école plutôt chère. Mais après quelques heures de cours, Light commença à regarder par la fenêtre et ne fit plus rien. Il avait oublié à quel point aller à l'école pouvait être ennuyeux. C'était une grande perte de son temps, toujours est-il qu'il préférait se trouver là qu'être abandonné dans un _orphelinat_. Au diable la Wammy's House, Light voulait rester ici... avec L.

L'enseignant l'interpella à l'autre bout de la salle, « Light-kun, pouvez-vous lire ce texte en anglais ? »

Avec un air ennuyé, Light se leva et lut le passage à voix haute dans un anglais parfait. Il savait parler anglais depuis plusieurs années. Mentir à L avait été nécessaire afin de retarder leur départ en Angleterre. Après avoir terminé la lecture, Light se rassit à son bureau. L'enseignant eut l'air impressionné, mais il finit par se ressaisir et continua son cours.

« Wow. Tu es vraiment fort. Es-tu déjà allé dans un pays anglophone ? » demanda une adolescente aux courts cheveux bruns, assise au bureau à côté du sien.

« Non, » répondit laconiquement Light en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Eh bien, enchantée de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Kiyomi Takada, » se présenta poliment la jeune fille.

Light répondit par un simple hochement de tête, continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

Quand le cours d'anglais fut terminé, le professeur d'histoire entra dans la salle. Light se tourna vers l'enseignant lorsque celui-ci s'écria :

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons regarder un documentaire sur le plus redoutable psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir que le monde ait jamais connu. »

Dès lors, les élèves parurent amusés et se penchèrent sur leurs bureaux en attendant impatiemment que la vidéo commence. Light leva un sourcil. Le professeur d'histoire était incontestablement trop mélodramatique, mais Light s'était tellement ennuyé jusqu'à présent qu'il se concentra sur l'écran.

La vidéo commença et le mot 'Kira' s'afficha. Light fixa l'écran, serrant les poings inconsciemment.

Le commentateur de la vidéo, débuta son monologue d'une voix masculine, « Kira fut le criminel le plus menaçant du siècle. Grâce à son Death Note, il put tenir le monde entre ses mains. D'innombrables hommes et femmes moururent durant son règne régit par la terreur. »

_Règne régit par la terreur ? Kira perfectionnait le monde !_ Light serra les dents, s'intimant de rester calme. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que briser cette fichue télévision. Le commentateur continua à insulter et réprimander Kira alors que Light tentait furieusement de l'ignorer.

De façon inattendue, la jeune fille à côté de lui murmura, « Tu penses que c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Light effaça rapidement de son visage son air renfrogné et la regarda avec précaution.

« Cette vidéo me dégoûte, » siffla Takada avant de demander, « Tu ne penses pas la même chose, Light-kun ? »

Light répondit d'un ton faussement indifférent, « Je suis juste fatigué d'entendre ces incessants discours anti-Kira. Ce sont tous les mêmes. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-elle, « Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pensé que Kira était si mauvais que ça. Il voulait seulement faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. C'est horrible qu'ils essaient de faire passer Kira pour un criminel assoiffé de sang. Il n'était pas comme ça. »

« L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. »

Takada hocha la tête, malheureuse, « Tu as raison. Si Kira avait gagné, nous n'en serions pas à regarder cette offensive vidéo. Kira serait glorifié comme il le mérite. »

Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune fille. Il était tellement habitué à parler de Kira seulement à L, habitué de lui mentir. Mais Takada était d'accord avec Light. Elle soutenait la justice de Kira...

« Alors, tu t'opposes à la philosophie établie par le premier L ? » demanda Light.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle avec passion, « Le premier L aurait dû rejoindre la cause de Kira et pas la ruiner. Si un nouveau Kira devait apparaître, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Pas toi ? »

Light se paralysa, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

« Vous deux, taisez-vous et suivez le documentaire ! » leur cria le professeur d'histoire.

Le regard de Light se reporta sur la télévision. Il aurait voulu dire à Takada 'Oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour Kira', mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi... sauf trahir L.

Pendant le déjeuner, Light s'assit avec Takada à l'extérieur, sous un arbre, alors qu'il réfléchissait en silence de quelle manière il pouvait obliger L à rester au Japon. A l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait que retarder le départ en prétendant qu'il devait apprendre l'anglais. Light supposa qu'il pouvait retarder encore plus longtemps le départ si son apprentissage de la langue se retrouvait en quelque sorte perturbé... En attendant, Takada discutait tranquillement, parlant à Light des différents élèves qu'il serait susceptible de rencontrer par la suite et lui dressant une description de tous.

Elle pointa du doigt un garçon qui était assis seul de l'autre côté de la cour, « C'est Yamura. Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui. Il a un très mauvais tempérament et se battrait avec n'importe qui. Il revient tout juste d'une suspension de trois semaines et – »

Light l'ignorait complètement alors qu'il étudiait le garçon aux cheveux hérissés et au soi-disant si mauvais caractère. _La suspension serait un délai très convenable._ C'était incroyablement facile de remarquer que Yamura fixait Takada. La jeune fille était assez jolie, et il était évident que Yamura le pensait.

« Reste ici. Je vais aller me présenter. » Light se leva et dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux hérissés.

« Light-kun, attends, » protesta Takada.

« Raconte-moi autant de potins que tu le souhaites, mais je préfère juger les gens par moi-même, » fit Light, la réduisant au silence, avant de reprendre sa marche vers le garçon.

Light se posta devant Yamura et croisa les bras, « Tu aimes Takada, pas vrai ? »

Le garçon lâcha défensivement, « T'es qui toi ? »

« Juste un ami. » Light sourit, « Si tu aimes autant Takada, je te propose un marché. »

Il sembla confus, « Quoi – ? »

« Takada est une pute, » déclara cruellement Light, « Je peux t'arranger un coup pour un très bon prix – »

« Ferme ta gueule ! » Yamura se leva et balança son poing dans le visage de Light.

Light se sentit basculer en arrière et envoya donc son pied dans l'estomac du garçon enragé. Il avait reçu assez de coups de pieds de L pour parvenir à le copier.

Le garçon s'écrasa sur le sol alors que Light raillait, « Tu rates une bonne affaire. Takada est une assez bonne pute, crois-moi. »

« Bâtard ! » Yamura se remit rapidement sur pied, plus furieux que jamais.

Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était trop facile.

Yamura le chargea sauvagement, mais il fut soudainement retenu par un professeur. Le garçon se débattit avec fureur, tentant de se libérer pour pouvoir attaquer Light.

L'enseignant ordonna sévèrement, « Vous deux, dans le bureau du directeur maintenant. »

« Attendez ! » Takada accourut vers eux, « C'est Yamura qui a commencé ! Je l'ai vu, Light-kun s'est seulement défendu. »

Yamura cria rageusement, « Il t'a traitée de pute ! »

Light parut dégoûté, « Je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille. Tu m'as attaqué parce que tu étais jaloux de mon amitié avec Takada. »

Après avoir entendu ça, Takada se mit à hurler, « Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de malade ! Je peux être amie avec qui je veux ! »

« Mais, je – » bégaya désespérément le garçon.

« Allons-y, les garçons. » L'enseignant conduisit Light et Yamura vers le bâtiment de l'école.

Oui, Light avait probablement ruiné toutes les chances de Yamura pour sortir avec Takada, mais il s'en fichait. Au moins, leur départ en Angleterre allait encore être retardé.

* * *

C'était Watari qui était venu chercher Light au bureau du directeur et l'avait reconduit à la maison. Light pouvait dire que Watari était livide. Le vieil homme ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Mais les deux semaines de suspension en valaient la peine. Après que Watari eut garé la voiture, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'atelier. Le vieil homme n'avait toujours rien prononcé. Light était curieux de savoir comment L allait réagir à sa suspension...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans l'atelier. L était accroupi à sa place habituelle, devant l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait sans cesse. Le détective ne prit pas la peine de se retourner à leur arrivée.

Watari finit par prendre la parole, « Light-kun s'est battu à l'école. »

L cessa de taper sur son clavier pendant une seconde avant de recommencer, « Eh bien, l'école n'était pas à la hauteur de Light-kun. Si son esprit était plus occupé, il n'aurait pas – »

« L, Light-kun est complètement à blâmer pour ça, » revendiqua fermement Watari.

« Je suis d'accord. Il y a une probabilité de 84,7 pourcent que Light-kun ait initié le combat dans un but précis. Le comportement violent n'est pas nouveau chez lui. »

« Alors il doit être puni pour ça, » ordonna Watarai. « Son comportement est inacceptable. »

« Light-kun était seulement frustré alors il – »

« Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, L. Tu sais que Light-kun a besoin de discipline. » Watari semblait réellement en colère, aussi Light ne prit pas la peine d'exprimer des protestations.

L soupira, « Très bien, Watari. Light-kun, viens ici. »

Light s'approcha nerveusement de L et se stoppa à côté du détective accroupi.

« Tends ta main, s'il-te-plaît. » L continuait à marteler le clavier de ses longs doigts.

Light étendit la main avec hésitation.

L cessa de frapper sur le clavier d'une main et tapa nonchalamment le poignet de Light.

Puis le détective reprit son travail, « Light-kun a été puni. »

L'expression du visage de Watari était impayable. Le vieil homme semblait sur le point d'exploser. Light eut du mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité. L était tout simplement incroyable.

* * *

L avait permis à Light de s'en tirer facilement, et le détective le savait. Alors que Light aurait dû être puni, il n'avait reçu qu'une petite tape sur le poignet. L le traitait bien plus comme un ami que comme un tuteur. Il préférait négliger la confrontation de Light à l'école, et il avait engagé un précepteur. Mais celui-ci ne tint pas très longtemps. Light avait réussi à le faire fuir seulement quelques heures. L négligea également ce point-ci et décida que c'était parce que le précepteur n'était pas au niveau de Light. Il en engagea donc un autre le lendemain, qui s'enfuit lui aussi. L décida ensuite d'engager un précepteur d'une académie militaire, et l'ancien sergent tint bien plus longtemps... jusqu'à inévitablement craquer à son tour. D'une quelconque manière, Light parvenait à effrayer tous les tuteurs qui lui étaient proposés.

Il était déjà vendredi et L avait engagé un dernier précepteur pour la journée. En cas d'échec, L se devait de prendre les choses en main et de découvrir la raison du comportement de Light. Le détective regarda l'horloge dans le coin inférieur de son écran d'ordinateur. _Les autres tuteurs ont fuit à cette heure-ci –_

« Espèce d'enfant dégénéré ! Je m'en vais ! » cria une voix féminine depuis l'étage supérieur.

L se contenta de soupirer et entendit des portes claquer. Après approximativement cinq minutes, Watari entra dans l'atelier avec Light. Le vieil homme avait l'air furieux, alors qu'un sourire béat était scotché au visage de l'adolescent. _Il semble qu'une petite tape sur le poignet ne suffise pas cette fois._

Watari commença à se plaindre, « L, je ne peux que souligner à quel point le comportement de Light-kun – »

« Je comprends, Watari. Je ne vais plus trouver d'excuses à Light-kun, » déclara sérieusement L.

Le vieil homme parut soulagé et quitta la pièce.

Le sourire de Light s'effaça, « L, je – »

L interrompit l'adolescent, « Puisque tu fais fuir tous les tuteurs que j'embauche, je vais prendre moi-même cette responsabilité. »

Light s'assit à côté de L et déposa son manuel d'anglais devant lui. L travaillait encore mais s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour expliquer à Light ce qu'il fallait faire. Light écrivit quelques phrases en anglais avant de regarder L. Les précepteurs étaient faciles à effrayer. Tout ce que Light avait eu à faire était de parler avec eux assez longtemps pour comprendre leurs faiblesses, avant de les manipuler et les faire craquer. Son troisième précepteur avait beau pu tenir le coup plus longtemps, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Light pour faire en sorte que l'adulte se mette à pleurer.

Le seul problème était que tous les précepteurs étaient stupides, et que L, eh bien, était _L_. Bien sûr, il ne parviendrait pas à faire craquer L. Et L savait que Light apprenait vite... Tout ce que Light avait fait pour que le départ soit retardé ne marcherait pas alors que L se chargeait de son apprentissage.

_Bon sang_. Light était déjà à la moitié du manuel. Il fallait qu'il ruine d'une quelconque façon cette leçon d'anglais. Light savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire craquer L, mais il savait qu'il pourrait au moins parvenir à l'irriter. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. Il y trouva un chewing-gum, donné par Takada un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Light goba le chewing-gum. Il avait un horrible goût sucré, mais Light se contenta de le mâcher sans plus de cérémonie.

L continuait de travailler à un rythme soutenu, se concentrant entièrement sur son écran, lorsque Light fit éclater une première bulle. La main de l'excentrique détective se crispa au-dessus de son clavier avant de reprendre son travail.

Light prépara son chewing-gum et une nouvelle bulle. Puis, il fit claquer bruyamment sa bulle et prépara sa troisième bulle. L frémit doucement, Light savait qu'il commençait à taper sur les nerfs du détective. L détestait quand quelqu'un l'empêchait de se concentrer et de mener à bien son travail. Que le bourreau de travail pâle craque n'était finalement qu'une question de temps. Light prépara une nouvelle fois son chewing-gum.

_Pop._

Les mains de L quittèrent le clavier et il ordonna, « Light-kun, arrête de faire éclater tes bulles. »

« Non, » répondit Light en faisant odieusement claquer une autre bulle.

L le foudroya du regard, « Ne me teste pas, Light-kun. »

« Hum. Tu me testes continuellement. » _Pop_.

« Light-kun commence vraiment à m'énerver, » le mit en garde L.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet ? »

« T'enlever ton chewing-gum. »

_Pop_. « Oh, vraiment ? » le provoqua Light, « Comment – ? »

L couvrit la bouche de Light avec la sienne.

Heureusement, l'adolescent était trop abasourdi pour riposter. L saisit les épaules du garçon pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Puis il lécha et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Light, avant d'entendre avec surprise le garçon gémir. L jugea qu'il appréciait ce son, et qu'il voulait l'entendre à nouveau, mais il se rappela bien vite la raison de son geste. Il avait besoin de récupérer l'exaspérant chewing-gum. L approfondit le baiser sans rencontrer trop de résistance du côté du garçon. Une des mains de l'adolescent alla agripper le tee-shirt ample de L alors qu'il frissonnait. _Est-ce que Light-kun aime ça ?_

L chassa la pensée de son esprit, sa langue tourbillonnant dans la bouche de Light. Sa langue effleura le chewing-gum mais... L l'ignora et continua d'embrasser l'adolescent. Il aimait le goût de Light. Le chewing-gum devait avoir une saveur très douce, le baiser était enivrant. Et les petits sons et autres halètements que laissait échapper Light ne faisaient qu'inciter L à continuer.

Mais lorsque la main enserrant le tee-shirt de L commença à trembler, le détective se décida à récupérer le chewing-gum de sa langue et se détacha des lèvres de Light. L se mit à mastiquer le chewing-gum, étudiant la réaction de Light.

Les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge, le garçon était confus. Puisque Light semblait être dans une sorte de transe, L décida de le sortir de sa rêverie. L prépara le chewing-gum qu'il avait dérobé.

_Pop._

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? » Light se leva et son poing percuta le visage de L.

L bascula de sa chaise et tomba au sol. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Light pour constater que celui-ci prenait la fuite. L regarda Light se précipiter pour prendre l'ascenseur qui le conduisit ensuite à l'étage supérieur.

A cause du coup de poing de Light, L pouvait goûter son propre sang dans sa bouche. Le sang mélangé à la saveur sucrée du chewing-gum lui laissa un goût amer. L soupira. Les mesures qu'il avait prises étaient probablement légèrement extrêmes. L se leva et alla cracher son sanglant chewing-gum dans une poubelle, avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'ascenseur.

_Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? _Light se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef avec fureur._ Et pourquoi diable suis-je resté simplement assis à le LAISSER faire ? _Avec rage, l'adolescent attrapa un réveil posé sur le bureau, avant de le jeter contre un mur. _Je lui ai même permis de le faire ! J'ai même ouvert la bouche pour qu'il puisse – !_

« Bon sang ! » Le poing de Light claqua contre le mur.

_J'ai laissé ça se produire ! Je sais qu'il avait trouvé le chewing-gum, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté ! Je ne lui ai pas dit d'arrêter !_ L'esprit de Light s'emballa hystériquement. _Non, je suis resté assis là, et je – Et j'ai..._ Il se rappela alors des petits bruits qu'il avait laissé échapper, le trahissant. _J'ai aimé ça ! Que diable ? Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?_

Light s'effondra sur son lit, le visage caché derrière ses mains. _C'est tout simplement trop. L contrôle déjà suffisamment ma vie. C'est trop._

Light entendit se déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Bien sûr, L avait la clef. Après l'ouverture de la porte, Light leva les yeux pour voir L debout en face de lui.

« Va-t'en. »

« Non, Light. Nous avons besoin de parler. »

_Oh merde. Il a laissé tomber le –kun_. Light croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« J'avais prévenu Light de ne pas me tester. »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour – ! » Light faiblit, « Pour... »

« T'embrasser, Light. »

« Va te faire foutre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« C'est pourquoi j'aurais immédiatement arrêté si tu m'avais demandé de le faire. »

Light se leva rapidement et envoya son poing sur L. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher le détective, celui-ci envoya son pied dans sa poitrine. Light tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur le lit. Il se hâta de se redresser, malgré la douleur.

De façon inattendue, L se percha sur le lit à côté de Light. « Light-kun, s'il-te-plaît, maîtrise-toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une si violente réaction de ta part, donc je n'en reparlerai plus. Light-kun est encore mineur, mais j'ai tendance à oublier ce point. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. »

Cela apaisa quelque peu Light qui resta donc immobile et écouta.

« Mais ce qu'a fait Light-kun m'exaspère aussi. Pourquoi avoir menti et dit que tu ne savais pas parler anglais ? »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, « Quoi ? Comment sais-tu – ? »

« Les exercices que j'ai donné à Light-kun lui faisaient travailler sur certains points qui n'étaient pas expliqués dans ce manuel. Light-kun est trop intelligent pour son propre bien, puisqu'il effectue le travail avancé sans s'en rendre compte. »

_Bon sang_. Light brisa le contact visuel et ses yeux fixèrent le sol.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti, Light-kun ? »

_J'ai été démasqué. Qu'importe maintenant ?_ « Je ne veux pas aller à la Wammy's House. »

L semblait perplexe, « Pourquoi Light-kun ne veut-il pas aller à la Wammy's House ? C'est l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde. »

« C'est un putain d'_orphelinat_. C'est l'endroit où les gens déposent les enfants qui n'ont nulle part ailleurs où aller. Evidemment que je ne veux pas vivre là-bas ! Je veux vivre avec toi – ! » Light ferma instantanément sa bouche, mais il était trop tard et les mots avaient déjà franchi ses lèvres.

« Light-kun pense que je vais... l'abandonner ? »

Même si le détective avait raison, Light refusa de confirmer, mais son silence répondit pour lui.

L soupira, « Light-kun, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. La Wammy's House est comme ma maison pour moi, et je ne considérais pas l'option de t'abandonner là-bas. Je retourne toujours à la Wammy's, et j'ai l'habitude d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Mon séjour avec toi au Japon a été la plus longue période durant laquelle j'ai quitté la Wammy's depuis que je vis là-bas. Mais si tu préfères voyager avec moi, je peux arranger ça. »

« Alors, tu ne me laisseras pas ? » demanda Light plein d'espoir.

« La Wammy's House sera ta maison autant qu'elle est la mienne. Mais oui, tu pourras voyager avec moi lors de certaines affaires. »

« Mais Watari – »

« Je te laisserai à la Wammy's seulement lorsque la situation l'exigera, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque de danger. Mais la plupart du temps, bien sûr, nous resterons ensemble. »

Light hocha la tête. Il était à présent tellement soulagé qu'il ne pouvait que sourire au détective.

« Viens, Light-kun. Nous partons pour l'Angleterre ce soir. » L se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

La prise de L sur son épaule raviva des souvenirs dans l'esprit de Light. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, L l'avait saisi pour l'attirer plus près dans le –

Par réflexe, Light échappa à la prise, « Contente-toi de ne pas me toucher pour l'instant. »

L haussa les épaules, « Très bien Light-kun. Va faire tes valises et rejoins-moi dans l'atelier. »

Après que L ait quitté la salle, Light se gronda mentalement. Ce n'était pas le fait que L l'avait embrassé qui le gênait tellement... c'était plutôt qu'il avait apprécié.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Yeah, et un chapitre de bouclé ! Ahh, je suis certaine que vous avez pas mal de choses à dire sur celui-là. :D N'hésitez, exprimez-vous chers petits. :P Ah oui, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. La semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances. Oui, ENCORE. ^^' Donc, comme la dernière fois, aucun chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mais je pense qu'il sera publié ce vendredi. :D Bref, bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine !


	15. Abandonné - Partie I

**Note de Caela :** Owi, le stade des 100 reviews est dépassé ! \o/ Je m'incline et vous remercie grandement, mes petits. :D Et après un dernier chapitre plutôt long, en voici un beaucoup plus court, malheureusement. Le petit Lightie arrive enfin à la Wammy's House ! Ce qui signifie, bien évidemment, l'arrivée dans l'histoire des Wammy's boys... mais aussi d'autres problèmes. Après tout, un Light qui ne ferait pas de bêtises ne serait pas le Light que nous connaissons, dans cette histoire. ^^ Oui, oui, je me tais. Bonne lecture. ;)

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/Bonsoir petits lecteurs ! :) Contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu, et merci pour toutes vos reviews, on dépasse les 100 ! Mais je ne vais pas m'étaler là dessus. Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, toujours plein de rebondissements ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme d'habitude (J'ai l'atroce impression de me répéter, ces derniers temps x). Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**LouRiddle :** Salut ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton absence, ce n'est pas grave. ^^ Heureuses que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu ! Il s'y passe effectivement beaucoup de choses, et concernant l'épisode du chewing-gum... Non, moi non plus, je ne trouve pas les mots. ;) Oui, on vous tiendra au courant pour notre site. Sinon, on espère que le chapitre va te plaire. :3 A la prochaine !

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des cent reviews !**

Oui oui oui, nous avons fait, une nouvelle fois, une catégorie spéciale 'remerciements'. Parce qu'il faut bien le dire (et même le redire), vous êtes géniaux ! Merci de nous suivre pour cette traduction, autant lecteurs que reviewers. Pour ces derniers, un grand merci d'être aussi réguliers. Vous êtes plus que géniaux, vous êtes... Il n'y a pas de mots. :) Et donc, à ceux qui nous reviewent depuis le début : TheTinker159, iNobody7, Ada-Diana, Riza-Mustang-chan, Tonaari, Haru-carnage, mais aussi à ceux, plus récents, tels que Negen, LouDrago, LondonHarry, Apprile, et à ceux qui se manifestent moins souvent, comme LouRiddle, et à ceux qui ont tout de même manifesté leur présence (nous espérons n'oublier personne) : MERCI MERCI et encore MERCI. En majuscule, oui. Parce que vous le valez bien. ;) Sans oublier non plus tous les lecteurs qui suivent silencieusement cette traduction, et grâce à qui nos statistiques explosent ces derniers temps. En espérant que vous suivrez tous cette histoire jusqu'au bout. :3 Bonnes lectures ! **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Abandonné (Partie I)**

* * *

L était finalement de retour chez lui. Après un ennuyeux et long vol, ainsi qu'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Wammy's House. Watari était au volant de la voiture noire et L et Light étaient assis à l'arrière. L termina un travail de dernière minute sur son ordinateur portable, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescent à côté de lui. Light regardait par la fenêtre l'immense bâtiment entouré de champs verts et de jardins. A gauche du colossal orphelinat, il remarqua un terrain de tennis et une piscine. Watari conduisit la voiture jusqu'au portail d'acier, puis glissa une carte à travers une fente métallique. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement et Watari reprit sa conduite. Light regardait l'orphelinat bouché bée.

« Est-ce que Light-kun est impressionné ? » demanda L avec un sourire.

Light pivota immédiatement pour faire face au détective, « Je n'ai toujours pas envie de vivre ici. »

L soupira, « Nous ne faisons que rester ici temporairement, Light-kun. Quand je partirai, tu partiras aussi. »

Light hocha la tête et reprit sa contemplation du bâtiment, un peu plus à l'aise.

Watari gara la voiture sur le chemin pavé, juste en face de la porte d'entrée. L sortit du véhicule, suivi par Light. Watari fut le premier à arriver à la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit donc les grandes portes pour eux. L entra nonchalamment dans le manoir, talonné de très près par Light.

« C'est le sixième L ! » s'exclama un garçon en anglais, dès lors qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans le bâtiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, un attroupement d'enfants s'était formé autour de L et de Light. Plusieurs visages enjoués accueillirent L et certains des plus jeunes s'accrochèrent au tee-shirt du détective, enthousiastes. Durant ce temps, Light avait fermement maintenu le bras de L.

Finalement, une adolescente curieuse demanda, « L, qui est ce mignon garçon avec toi ? »

L sentit la prise de Light se resserrer douloureusement sur son bras alors qu'un groupe de filles s'était mises à détailler l'adolescent du regard.

« Voici Light-kun. C'est un autre de mes successeurs potentiel, » annonça L.

« Il est – quoi ? » rugit une voix furieuse alors qu'un garçon blond, tout de noir vêtu, se frayait un chemin dans l'attroupement. « Est-ce qu'il est ton premier choix, maintenant ? » demanda Mello en colère, pointant du doigt Light.

Avant que L ne puisse répondit, un garçon roux intervint, moqueur, plongé dans son jeu vidéo portable, « Comme si c'était important. Tu n'étais même pas le premier choix, avant. »

« Va te faire foutre, Matt ! » Mello se pencha sur Light et le regarda avec haine, « Aucun moyen que je me retrouve en troisième place à cause de ce petit pédé efféminé. »

En un éclair, Light envoya son poing dans le visage du blond furieux. Mello s'écrasa au le sol alors que L, les yeux écarquillés, était choqué de la réaction si violente de Light. La foule d'enfants se mit à chuchoter.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, » le menaça Light.

Mello se leva rapidement et se prépara à frapper l'adolescent en retour, « Saloperie ! »

L leva sa jambe devant lui et le blond se stoppa dans sa course pour ne pas percuter le pied du détective, « Mello, s'il-te-plaît, contrôle-toi. »

Le blond fixa Light, mais finit par s'écarter. L reposa donc son pied au sol et resta posté auprès de Light.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, » fit remarquer Light avant de regarder méchamment Mello, « J'aurais pu facilement la battre. »

« Je suis un MEC ! » grogna instantanément Mello.

Light demanda froidement, « Alors, c'est un fétichisme de porter ce genre de vêtements ? »

Le blond, portant une tenue en cuir moulant et une veste plumeuse le regarda bouché bée, alors que Matt riait bruyamment.

Mello cria furieusement, « Ferme-la sinon je vais te botter le cul, Matt ! »

Un garçon blanc revêtu d'un pyjama traversa soudain la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à L et Light. Le garçon pâle joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en observant Light.

Near demanda calmement, « L, quel est l'actuel pourcentage que Light puisse recevoir le titre de septième L ? »

« Je dirais environ 79,6 pourcent, » répondit honnêtement L.

Les yeux de Near s'élargirent soudainement, puis il se tourna vers Light, « Je suis impatient de me mesurer à toi, Light. »

Light hocha simplement la tête, méfiant.

« Viens, Light-kun. Je vais te montrer où tu vas séjourner. » L conduisit Light jusqu'aux escaliers, loin de toute l'agitation du hall principal.

* * *

L était perché en face de son bureau de sa chambre. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remontait au moment où il avait décidé de s'occuper du cas DN13, il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois. Alors que L parcourait certains fichiers de son ordinateur, Light était étendu sur son lit. Le voyage semblait avoir épuisé l'ingénieux adolescent. L regarda par-dessus son épaule pour constater que Light le fixait.

« Light-kun possède sa propre chambre. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire pour lui de me surveiller. » L s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre pour rassurer le garçon, « Je ne vais pas partir. »

« Je sais ça, » déclara Light, sans toutefois bouger.

« Light-kun peut fréquenter les autres génies de son âge. »

« Je ne veux pas. » Light croisa obstinément les bras, « De toute façon, ils ne semblent pas assez intelligents pour moi. »

« Light-kun est très arrogant, » soupira L en faisant pivoter sa chaise pour le regarder sans avoir à se dévisser le cou. « As-tu l'intention de rester dans ma chambre tout au long de notre séjour ? »

« Si je le peux. »

« Donc, Light-kun veut dormir avec moi ? »

S'étranglant, l'adolescent commença soudainement à tousser, comme si le détective avait dit quelque chose de choquant. L inclina sa tête sur le côté et scruta le garçon rougissant.

L sourit alors, « Light-kun a l'esprit pervers. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire ! » grogna Light accusateur alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir, « C'est à cause de la façon dont tu l'as sorti, c'est juste – ! »

La porte de la chambre de L s'ouvrit et Watari entra avec une assiette de cheesecake aux fraises. Le visage de L s'illumina à la vue du dessert bien-aimé, et il arracha rapidement le plat des mains de Watari.

Alors que L commençait à manger, Watari s'adressa à l'adolescent, « Venez en bas manger avec les autres, Light-kun. »

« Je préfère rester ici, » déclina instantanément Light.

« Êtes-vous sûr ? Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose, Light-kun. » Watari regarda l'assiette de cheesecake, « Je suppose que vous _pourriez _rester ici et manger avec L, mais le genre de nourriture qui vous intéresse se trouve en bas. »

Light décida rapidement, « Je peux rester avec L. »

L ramena avec possessivité son dessert contre lui, « Mais Light-kun déteste les cheesecakes. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » mentit Light. « Ce sera bien, Watari. »

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. L'assiette de cheesecake dans la main, L se dirigea vers le lit et s'accroupit à côté de Light.

L avala un morceau du gâteau avant de commenter, « Si Light-kun n'arrête pas de me coller, autant s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre de nouveau. »

« Je ne te colle – »

L enfourna une cuillère de cheesecake dans la bouche de Light. L'œil de Light se contractaalors qu'il avalait le dessert sucré. L retira la cuillère de la bouche de Light, avant de continuer à manger.

Light gronda, « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, Light-kun a accepté de manger ce cheesecake avec moi, puisqu'il ne 'déteste' pas ça. »

« Tu sais que j'ai menti. » Light le foudroya du regard.

« Oui, mais Light-kun va continuer à en manger. » L poussa rapidement une pleine cuillère dans la bouche de Light.

Après que Light eut avalé le morceau avec colère, il cria, « Je peux me nourrir moi-même ! »

L utilisa une nouvelle fois la cuillère pour lui-même, avant de remettre l'ustensile à l'adolescent bouillonnant.

Light hésita un moment, « Tu ne trouves pas que partager la même cuillère est un peu étrange ? »

« Après avoir partagé le même chewing-gum, s'en faire pour une cuillère me semble quelque peu excessif. »

L'adolescent, embarrassé, enfourna une cuillerée de cheesecake dans sa bouche. L sourit à la réaction de Light tout en regardant le garçon. Light était incontestablement beau. Ses cheveux, châtain clair teinté de reflets roux, cascadaient joliment autour de son visage. Ses yeux chocolat étaient fuyants, et sa peau impeccable et scintillante, avait pris une légère couleur rosée.

Après que l'adolescent eut mangé sa cuillerée de cheesecake, les yeux sombres de L se portèrent sur les lèvres de Light. Il y vit une petite miette du gâteau, restée au coin de la bouche du garçon. Sans réfléchir, L se pencha en avant et lécha le coin des lèvres de Light, récupérant par la même occasion la miette.

« L, » haleta Light, surpris, sans toutefois bouger pour faire reculer le détective.

La bouche de L n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Light, aussi se regardèrent-ils directement dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne recula, concentré uniquement sur l'autre. Curieusement, la seule chose que L pouvait ressentir était du désir. Il voulait vraiment Light, probablement de bien plus de façons qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. L posa une main sur le visage du garçon et le tira plus près de lui. Oui, L le _voulait_, sans objection possible.

Le téléphone portable, posé sur le bureau de L, se mit à sonner. L sortit de sa transe, relâcha Light et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

Il ramassa le portable du pouce et de l'index, « Ici L. »

Le détective écouta la voix masculine tout en reportant son regard sur Light, encore sur le lit et semblant dans un état second. Il vint à l'esprit de L que partager un lit avec Light n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. _Light-kun est encore mineur_, se rappela sévèrement L. Généralement, le détective parvenait à se maîtriser dans des domaines comme celui-ci... Malheureusement, encore une fois, Light se révélait être l'exception.

* * *

A une heure du matin, Light était profondément endormi dans le lit du détective. L était perché devant son bureau et lisait des rapports sur son ordinateur, frustré. Ce nouveau cas était extrêmement dangereux. Normalement, L était le seul à mettre les criminels dans des situations risquées, pas l'inverse...

Un groupe d'assassins se déchaînait dans le but d'attirer l'attention de L. Ils faisaient ça dans le but de le tuer, c'était évident. Mais ils semblaient aussi posséder une description physique de L... Le détective avait une bonne idée de qui le leur avait donné. Raze était en effet le suspect le plus probable. Le tueur de Wedy Morello l'avait vu lorsque le détective s'était précipité pour empêcher Light de commettre un nouveau meurtre. Avant sa date d'exécution, Raze avait probablement parlé de L à quelqu'un lors des heures de visites. Et lorsque L avait rencontré le Premier Ministre japonais, quelqu'un dans la salle aurait également parlé de L en tant que Ryûzaki.

De toute façon, le groupe d'assassins avait pour cible L. Et s'ils avaient obtenu la description de L par le biais du DN13, ils devaient certainement avoir celle de Light. L était habitué à risquer sa propre vie, mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger celle de Light. Et l'appel qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt lui avait confirmé à quel point la situation était dangereuse. Il avait affaire aux assassins qui avaient tué le cinquième L.

Un coup annonça l'arrivée de Watari, qui ouvrit tranquillement la porte, « Es-tu prêt à partir, L ? »

L hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever. Il plia un morceau de papier avant de le poser sur le bureau, de sorte à ce que Light puisse le voir pour pouvoir le lire dans la matinée. C'était une courte lettre expliquant vaguement la situation, tout du moins, ce que L pouvait en dire pour l'instant. Le détective se dirigea vers la porte, mais se stoppa soudainement et se retourna pour regarder Light, dormant paisiblement.

« J'ai dit à Light-kun que je ne partirai pas, » déclara L, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Watari soupira, « Light-kun pourrait devenir une cible s'il était vu trop souvent avec toi. Tu dois prendre la sécurité de l'enfant en considération. »

« J'en ai bien conscience. » L passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon endormi, « Light-kun va être furieux contre moi. As-tu déjà prévenu le personnel ? »

« Oui. Ils s'assureront que Light-kun ne s'enfuira pas. »

L acquiesça silencieusement et retira sa main des cheveux de l'adolescent. Puis il se détourna solennellement et quitta la pièce avec Watari.

* * *

Quand Light se réveilla dans la matinée, il resta étendu quelques instants dans le lit de L avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir. Tout d'un coup, Light se figea, choqué. La chaise du bureau de L était inoccupée. Light se leva instantanément et se précipita jusqu'au bureau. Même l'ordinateur avait disparu. Restait seulement un morceau de papier, posé sur le bureau. Light déplia rapidement la lettre et la lut. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il relâcha la lettre, la laissant tomber au sol.

L était parti.

L avait menti.

L ne reviendrait pas...

Light frappa le bureau du poing. Non, je réagis de façon exagérée. _L reviendra. Il m'a dit que je n'allais pas vivre ici_. Light se rappela cyniquement à lui-même, _Il a également dit que je partirais lorsqu'il partirait, et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Il reviendra_, affirma fermement Light. _Il ne va pas m'abandonner ici. Non, pas moi. Cela n'arrivera pas. Il ne va pas me laisser de côté dans un orphelinat. Non, pas moi. Pas moi. Il veut bien de moi. _Light prit une profonde respiration, sa résolution bien en tête. Il n'était pas dans le déni. Oh, non. L reviendrait bientôt. Ou du moins, c'est ce que se forçait à croire Light pour ne pas perdre la tête...

* * *

« Que tout le monde soit gentil avec Light, » ordonna un enseignant, en anglais, en parlant tout doucement afin que ledit Light ne l'entende pas.

Bien sûr, Light l'entendit. Il avait entendu ça de la bouche de chaque employé. Dans presque tous les couloirs, un adulte était là, à regarder Light, à s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Light supposait que L était derrière ce traitement spécial. Light fut autorisé à aller à l'extérieur lors de son cours d'éducation sportive, dédié à seulement certains orphelins.

Malheureusement, Mello était de la partie, en compagnie de Matt et du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Le cours d'éducation sportive se déroulait dans un champ, où la plupart des orphelins s'occupaient à jouer au baseball. Light était assis sous un arbre, fixant intensément le portail en acier.

« Hey, » le salua Matt avec désinvolture, jeu vidéo en main, « Alors, tu vis ici maintenant ? »

« Non, » déclara Light, confiant, « Je ne suis ici que temporairement. Quand L reviendra, je partirai avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait si spécial, putain ? » Mello se dirigea vers eux, « Tous les autres successeurs potentiels vivent ici. »

Light expliqua, « Je suis censé voyager avec L et l'aider à résoudre certains cas. Cette affaire sur laquelle L travaille actuellement se trouve être exceptionnellement dangereuse, mais une fois résolue, je recommencerai à travailler à ses côtés. »

« Hum. Vraiment ? Je pense que L t'a dit ça pour se débarrasser de toi, » répondit Mello avec dureté.

«_ Non_, ce n'est pas vrai. Si cette affaire-ci n'était pas si dangereuse, je serais avec lui actuellement. »

« Comment sais-tu que cette affaire est dangereuse ? L peut très bien t'avoir menti. »

« L ne mentirait – » Light s'arrêta de lui-même. _L a déjà menti avant..._

Mello croisa les bras, « Tu vas vivre ici, comme chacun d'entre nous. Tu t'en remettras. »

Light adressa un regard meurtrier à Mello.

Lorsque Matt vit le regard de Light, il avertit immédiatement le blond, « Mello, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas insister. »

« Quelle est la pire chose que le petit pédé efféminé peut faire, de toute façon ? » demanda Mello en utilisant délibérément la même insulte que la fois précédente.

En réponse, Light se leva simplement et s'éloigna de Mello et de Matt.

« Tss. Regarde. Il ne va rien faire, » déclara Mello avec suffisance.

Light se dirigea vers la pile de battes de baseball et en sélectionna une. Il se retourna ensuite, et, de façon inattendue, frappa le crâne de Mello avec la batte.

« Putain de merde ! » cria Matt en état de choc.

Mello s'effondra instantanément. Alors, Light souleva une nouvelle fois la batte, s'apprêtant à refrapper le blond inconscient.

Matt se saisit rapidement du bras de Light et le retint, « Arrête ! Tu essaies de le tuer ou quoi ? »

« J'aurais pensé que c'était évident ! » Light donna un furieux coup de coude dans la poitrine de Matt, se libérant de l'étreinte du roux.

Juste avant que Light ne puisse refrapper Mello, un enseignant intervint et agrippa les deux bras de Light. L'adolescent se débattit furieusement, essayant d'atteindre le blond pour enfin tuer le petit bâtard. Mais d'autres membres du personnel de la Wammy's arrivèrent et il se vit obliger d'arrêter.

* * *

Matt était assis sur une chaise, postée à côté du lit de Mello, à l'infirmerie. Le roux soupira en regardant son ami respirer par le biais d'un masque à oxygène. Heureusement, il n'y aurait aucun dommage permanent, mais Mello allait certainement rester inconscient pendant un certain temps. Light aurait vraiment pu le tuer. _Mello, espèce de trou du cul attardé. Je t'avais dit de ne pas insister._

De façon inattendue, Near entra dans l'infirmerie. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs jeta un coup d'œil à Mello, de ce regard inexpressif qui était le sien. Matt supposait que Near était venu s'assurer que Mello n'était pas mort.

Near annonça avec monotonie, « Light peut être le favori de L, mais il est incroyablement instable. »

« Comme l'est Mello, » commenta Matt.

« Oui, mais Light est à l'aise avec l'idée de tuer. Je crois qu'il l'a déjà fait, avant. »

Matt regarda Near pendant quelques secondes, avant d'oser demander, « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Est-ce que je suis connu pour me comporter avec désinvolture ? »

« Un point pour toi. » Le regard de Matt se reporta sur son ami, « Eh bien, que penses-tu que nous devrions faire de Light ? »

« Rien. Je suis convaincu de comprendre la raison de son comportement. »

Matt regarda Near, interrogateur.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs expliqua, « Light est dépendant de L. Le départ de L a dû être traumatisant pour lui, aussi semble-t-il qu'il passe comme par les cinq étapes du deuil. »

Matt pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant à Near un regard désemparé.

« Si tu ne jouais pas aux jeux vidéos pendant le cours de psychologie, tu saurais de quoi je parle. »

« Qu'importe. Alors, quelles sont les étapes ? »

« Tout d'abord, le sujet passe par le déni. Vient ensuite la colère, que Mello a négligemment déclenchée. Puis, la négociation. La quatrième étape est la dépression. Et la dernière, l'acceptation. »

« Alors, maintenant que Light est dans sa phase 'négociation', ça signifie qu'il va faire des choses bien plus folles pour essayer de faire revenir L ? »

Near confirma la déclaration, entortillant une mèche blanche autour de son index.

« Génial, » soupira Matt.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Light est dangereux... Et un peu dérangé, honnêtement, non ? Et puis, ce qu'il a fait à Mello... Une review, c'est une punition supplémentaire pour Light ! Alors n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à nous laisser votre avis sur ce Light incontrôlable. ^^ Et sur ce, je vous dit à lundi 20. Bonne semaine ! :)


	16. Abandonné - Partie II

**Note de Caela :** Bonjour, petits enfants... Me revoilà de Bretagne. :) Où j'ignorais totalement que le reste de la France était placé en alerte canicule, sans blaguer. Là où j'étais, je portais une veste presque tous les soirs. Et les températures n'étaient pas non plus excessives, sans dire non plus qu'elles étaient catastrophiques, hein. Enfin, me revoilà, avec la reprise des sorties des chapitres chaque lundi. Je tiens encore un fois à remercier tous nos reviewers (sans oublier les simples lecteurs) : vous êtes géniaux, et je pense que je n'aurai malheureusement pas assez d'occasions pour vous le dire. :3 Hop, quinzième chapitre bouclé, enjoy ! :)

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà avec le quinzième chapitre. Maintenant, plus de vacances pour aucune de nous deux, donc à priori, plus de décalage dans les publications ! :) En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Abandonné (Partie II)**

* * *

_Bon sang ! Comment L a-t-il pu me faire ça ?_ Light jeta furieusement la lampe à travers sa chambre. La lourde lampe fissura légèrement le mur avant de s'écraser sur le sol. _Il aurait pu au moins me réveiller avant qu'il parte ! Ce menteur de fils de pute ! Comment ose-t-il me laisser ici ! Je jure que je vais te le faire regretter L !_

Light s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Oui, je vais lui faire regretter. Et alors, L sera bien vite de retour..._

Il releva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Light savait qu'il aurait à faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible, quelque chose qui lui interdirait probablement de revenir à la Wammy's House.

Light se sourit à lui-même. La chose que L détestait le plus, ainsi que tous ses successeurs, était évidente. Oh, oui. Un plan se formait peu à peu dans son esprit. Light allait foutre en l'air la Wammy's House.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Light sortit tranquillement de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir sombre, puis descendit les escaliers. Light se rendit dans le hall principal et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Après qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir que Matt dormait dans le fauteuil positionné à côté du lit de Mello. _Bon sang_. Maintenant, Light devait vraiment d'être discret.

Il passa silencieusement devant le roux endormi et se mit à fouiller dans les armoires de l'infirmerie. La plupart des médicaments qu'il y trouva étaient inutiles, mais il finit par repérer un flacon de chloroforme. Light sourit lorsqu'il attrapa la petite bouteille. Il saisit ensuite un petit chiffon blanc posé sur le comptoir et versa dessus un peu de chloroforme.

Soudain, un bip sonore se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Light se retourna instantanément pour voir le jeu vidéo de Matt clignoter dans l'obscurité. Matt bâilla, fatigué, puis éteignit son jeu en pestant contre les batteries faibles.

Quand le garçon aux cheveux roux releva les yeux, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

« Light, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Matt se releva rapidement et se précipita rapidement au chevet de Mello.

Cet idiot pense que je suis ici pour achever Mello. Light s'avança, le chiffon imbibé de chloroforme caché derrière son dos, « Je voulais m'assurer que Mello allait bien. Je n'avais pas les idées claires tout à l'heure. Je – je n'avais pas l'intention de... »

Son manège convaincant de la culpabilité semblait avoir fonctionné, et Matt se calma quelque peu, « Eh bien, c'est aussi, en partie, de la faute de Mello – »

Light posa soudainement le chiffon sur la bouche et le nez de Matt. Le roux essaya frénétiquement de se libérer, mais Light réussit à maintenir le tissu en place. Quelques instants plus tard, l'anesthésie avait fait son effet et Matt s'était effondré sur le sol. Light regarda le garçon inconscient avant de se remettre à fouiller les armoires. Puis, Light ouvrit un grand réfrigérateur où étaient conservés des poches de sang. _Parfait_.

* * *

Personne à la Wammy's ne se doutait de ce qui allait se produire. Ça avait pris des heures, mais la mise en place était presque impeccable, à présent. Light prit du recul pour admirer son travail. On aurait dit que plusieurs meurtres venaient d'avoir lieu dans le hall principal. Des corps de personnes inconscientes étaient étendus un peu partout dans le hall, baignant dans les différentes flaques de sang. Grâce au chloroforme, Light avait réussi à assommer plusieurs personnes. Il avait traîné Mello et Matt jusque dans le hall, avant d'ajouter un à un les corps du personnel de la Wammy's, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il fut satisfait.

Prenant quelques minutes de plus, Light réarrangea les corps pour que cela fasse plus convaincant. Puis, il barbouilla les faux cadavres de sang et en ajouta sur le sol, de sorte à ce que l'on pouvait croire que les victimes avaient rampé sur quelques mètres avant de mourir. Light attrapa de nouvelles poches de sang, et commença à laisser de grandes. Ça allait certainement effrayer tout le monde à la Wammy's House. Il n'y avait aucun risque que Light soit autorisé à rester vivre plus longtemps ici après avoir fait ça.

'KIRA' était écrit en énormes lettres de sang sur le mur. Tout ça ne pouvait pas avoir été fait avec un Death Note, mais ça pouvait tout de même provoquer des crises cardiaques chez les plus vieux employés, de toute façon. Light sourit à cette pensée. Si quelqu'un venait à mourir de peur, Light serait définitivement expulsé.

Après avoir éclaboussé encore plus de sang sur les murs, Light décida que cette mise en scène n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose en plus. Light ramassa toutes les poches vides et le chiffon imprégné de chloroforme, avant de les porter jusqu'à la cuisine. Après avoir jeté les poches et le chiffon, Light lava ses mains dans l'évier de la cuisine. Et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau actuellement inoccupé de Watari. Light souleva quelques peintures jusqu'à trouver un coffre fort verrouillé.

Il commença à crocheter la serrure avec facilité. Vivre avec une voleuse la plus grande partie de sa vie avait fini par payer, finalement. Il avait déjà vu sa mère crocheter plusieurs serrures comme celle-là. Une fois que le verrou cassé fut ouvert, Light sortit du coffre les armes à feu qu'il y trouva. Un pistolet dans chaque main, Light reprit son chemin vers le hall.

Dès qu'il y fut, il commença à tirer un peu partout autour de lui avec sauvagerie. Bien sûr, il ne visait aucune des personnes inconscientes, mais tous ceux qui se réveillèrent avec brusquerie le pensèrent. Light tira sur tous les murs, et des fenêtres et des sculptures se brisèrent bruyamment. Alors qu'il continuait à tirer sur tous les objets présents dans le hall principal, Light put voir le soleil commencer à se lever à travers le verre brisé d'une fenêtre. La Wammy's House promettait d'être un joyeux bordel ce matin-là.

Light s'arrêta de tirer lorsqu'il entendit un cri venir de l'étage. Il leva les yeux pour voir d'innombrables visages horrifiés, qui le regardaient tous depuis la balustrade du deuxième étage. Certains des plus jeunes orphelins pleuraient avec hystérie, tandis que d'autres criaient et prenaient la fuite. Light repéra alors Near, qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés.

Il savait que son plan était un succès. Light menaça la foule d'enfants de ses armes, « Kira est Dieu ! »

Cela devait être la chose parfaite à dire, puisque presque tout le monde se mit à hurler de terreur. Light rata volontairement les enfants fuyants alors qu'il faisait feu avec ses armes. Après que les chargeurs de ses deux pistolets se soient retrouvés vidés, Light se mit à rire et les jeta sur le côté.

Il allait être expulsé pour ça. Light le savait.

* * *

L était perché devant son écran d'ordinateur, une assiette de gâteau au chocolat posée à côté de lui. Watari avait dit que le gâteau pourrait remotiver L... mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le détective parcourut quelques rapports de plus tout en continuant à manger son gâteau. Habituellement, le sucre aidait L à travailler plus vite, mais aujourd'hui, cela ne fonctionnait pas, et ce parce que L ne voulait pas vraiment du gâteau... Il voulait Light. Si Light avait été là, son travail aurait été deux fois plus vite accompli. Si Light avait été là, L aurait eu une excuse pour prendre une pause et jouer aux échecs. Si Light avait été là, L aurait eu quelqu'un à tenir dans ses bras, quelqu'un sur qui presser ses lèvres contre- L chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Light_ n'était pas_ là, et il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ça.

L entendit Watari entrer dans la salle, et fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face au vieil homme. L nota immédiatement l'expression furieuse sur le visage de Watari. La dernière fois que Watari avait eu un tel regard, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient été informé que Light avait attaqué Mello.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Light-kun maintenant ? Est-ce que Mello a besoin d'une ordonnance ? »

« Non. » Watari lui remit gravement un dossier, « Regarde ça. »

L ouvrit le dossier et lut une lettre, avant de parcourir rapidement les photos en état de choc.

« Le personnel de la Wammy's House a pris ces photos avant de commencer à nettoyer ce gâchis. » Le vieil homme soupira, « Si c'est la perception qu'a Light-kun des plaisanteries, il est plus troublé que je ne l'aurais cru possible. »

« Il n'a pas voulu faire de plaisanterie. » L tint entre son pouce et son index la photo présentant le sanglant 'KIRA'. « Light-kun essaie de me forcer de le faire sortir de la Wammy's House. C'est simplement la manière qu'a Light-kun de me défier. »

Watari déclara avec scepticisme, « Le personnel nous fait également savoir que Light-kun a appelé Kira 'Dieu'. Pourquoi le garçon aurait- »

« Il est désespéré, et glorifier Kira à l'intérieur de ma propre maison n'est fait que pour me provoquer. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais tout le monde à la Wammy's House souhaite que tu y retournes tout de suite. Même si la déclaration de Light-kun n'était pas sérieuse, tu as besoin de parler avec ce garçon. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. » L reporta son regard sur l'écran. « Je suppose que je peux risquer un voyage avant que l'affaire ne devienne trop périlleuse. »

* * *

Alors qu'il fut prouvé que Light n'avait tué personne, le personnel de la Wammy restait livide. Certaines des personnes les plus âgées le comparèrent à B, qu'importe de qui il s'agissait. Puis, Light fut menotté comme n'importe quel criminel et conduit dans une cellule de détention. Bien sûr, le précieux orphelinat de L possédait des cellules. Avec ses mains toujours menottées dans son dos, Light se retrouva également attaché à une chaise par des cordes. C'était comme si le personnel de la Wammy pensait que Light pouvait craquer et tout saccager à un moment ou à un autre.

« Est-ce que L va venir ? » demanda Light avec espoir.

En guise de réponse, un des employés le bâillonna de force.

Light regarda haineusement le groupe d'employés quitter sa cellule. Il put les entendre verrouiller sa porte.

Il lui sembla que plusieurs heures étaient passées alors qu'il était assis, seul dans sa cellule. Aucun petit-déjeuner ne lui fut apporté, pas de repas donc... Light était affamé et également très fatigué, ayant passé la dernière nuit à mettre en place sa scène de meurtres. Finalement, la tête de Light se pencha en avant et il s'endormit.

* * *

Light rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte de sa cellule. Il leva les yeux pour voir L, debout en face de lui. L tendit la main et enleva le bâillon autour de la bouche de Light. Celui-ci sourit au détective.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

L répondit froidement, « Si seulement ma visite pouvait être en de meilleures circonstances. »

La voix de Light claqua avec colère, « Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser ici. Je parie que tu le regrettes, maintenant. »

« Non, je serais quand même parti. »

Pendant quelques instants, Light ne put que rester bouche bée face au détective, mais il continua soudain en ricanant, « Espèce de menteur ! Je pensais que tu voulais de mon aide ! »

« Cette affaire est trop dangereuse- »

« Toutes tes affaires sont dangereuses, L ! Tu as toujours affaire à des criminels ! Qu'est-ce qui change avec celle-là ?! »

L répliqua sévèrement, « Ces criminels en sont après moi, cette fois, Light-kun. Et ça change tout. »

« Eh bien, si je suis ton successeur, j'aurais affaire à ce danger tôt ou tard ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ?! » cria rageusement Light.

L fixa le garçon droit dans les yeux quelques instants, avant de pousser un profond soupir, « J'ai besoin de t'expliquer beaucoup de choses. »

Le détective s'approcha de Light et le délia. Il sortit ensuite une clé et déverrouilla les menottes.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna gravement L avant de quitter la cellule.

Light marcha derrière le détective jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall principal. Le hall était entièrement revenu à la normale, excepté les fenêtres encore brisées. Alors qu'ils le traversaient, plusieurs personnes les fixèrent méchamment. Il était probablement la personne la plus détestée de la Wammy's House, maintenant. Light franchit les doubles-portes avec L, et ils marchèrent en silence dans la cour de l'immense orphelinat.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint une zone isolée entourée d'arbres, L s'arrêta. L'orphelinat était assez loin, mais ils étaient encore sur la propriété de la Wammy's, et le bâtiment était encore visible de là où ils étaient.

« Je vais dire à Light-kun quelque chose que même Near, Mello, et Matt ne savent même pas. »

Light se figea, avant de se concentrer sur L, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bien que je porte actuellement le titre de sixième L, se sont succédés en réalité beaucoup plus de L que ce nombre-ci. Ceux qui prennent la responsabilité de succéder au L original ne durent pas très longtemps. »

« Attends, » osa l'interrompre Light, « Alors, combien de L y a-t-il eu- ? »

« Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr. » L expliqua, « Le premier L a été celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps avant d'être tué. Il fut découvert plus tard que le second L était Kira, mais il fut lui aussi tué. À ce moment là, N est devenu le troisième L, mais il a été assassiné peu de temps après avoir battu Kira. Il a été décidé que le monde n'aurait pas vent de la mort du troisième L, et on lui a donc trouvé un remplaçant. Et chaque fois qu'un remplaçant mourrait, un autre arrivait et portait le titre du troisième L. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fut décidé que le monde était prêt à apprendre la mort du troisième L. Cette même méthode a été utilisée pour les quatrième et cinquième L. Au début de ma carrière, j'ai eu à jouer le rôle du cinquième L quelques années après la mort du précédent remplaçant. Mais je suis le premier à avoir été présenté comme le sixième L. »

« Donc...personne n'a jamais su la vérité. » Light n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Des mesures telles que celles-ci sont nécessaires. Le monde entier avait presque capitulé devant Kira, mais tout a été stoppé par un L ultérieur. À présent, le monde dépend d'un L omniprésent et continu, qui sera toujours là au cas où un nouveau Death Note apparaîtrait. L représente la justice, et ce, partout dans le monde, et la justice se doit de paraître forte. »

Light hocha solennellement la tête avant de demander, « Combien de temps dure un L, habituellement ? »

« De deux à cinq ans. »

« … Et combien de temps as-tu été- ? »

« J'ai tenu le rôle du cinquième L pendant trois ans, et j'ai le titre de sixième L depuis trois autres années. J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que la plupart des remplaçants. »

« Tu- tu penses que... » Light s'arrêta, avant de sortir avec difficulté, « Tu penses que tu vas bientôt mourir ? »

L soupira avant d'admettre, « Le pourcentage de risque que je meure est relativement élevé. »

Light sentit son cœur se resserrer, et il baissa les yeux, « De combien ? »

« Le savoir ne changerait rien, Light-kun- »

« De combien ?! » cria Light impatiemment.

« … 83,6 pourcent, » déclara L à contrecœur.

Light put sentir ses yeux le piquer, et il se tourna dos à L. Il se força à parler normalement, « Autant ? »

« Je le crains. Apparemment, un portrait de moi aurait circulé entre les criminels. Avec un nombre incalculable d'assassins travaillant ensemble, mes chances de survie sont très minces. Pendant ce temps, je me dois de rester en Angleterre, car ces mêmes criminels tuent délibérément plusieurs personnes ici, afin de me leurrer. Je pourrais me retrouver bloqué dans une position qui m'obligerait à me mettre en danger, dans le but d'arrêter ces crimes. »

« Tu serais prêt à te sacrifier ? » Light détestait la manière dont sa voix tremblait.

« Si cela doit être fait, je le ferai, » déclara L avec fermeté.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as laissé ici... » Light ne pouvait pas se résoudra à regarder L. « Tu penses que tu vas mourir, et tu as besoin que ton successeur survive. »

L continua sur un ton professionnel, « Je crois que Light-kun possède un grand potentiel. Il pourrait même vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir recevoir le titre de septième L. Bien sûr, pour cela, il aura à survivre plusieurs années avant que le monde soit prêt à entendre l'annonce de ma- »

« _Arrête ça_ ! » l'interrompit Light alors qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. « … Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ? Bon sang. L, tu es encore en vie. »

« Je ne fais qu'analyser la situation de façon logique. Light-kun. Les pourcentages de- »

« Au diable les pourcentages ! » Light serra les poings, alors qu'il avait finalement fixé son regard dans celui de L.

L soutint son regard, mais une expression étonnée était visible sur son visage.

Light se précipita sur le détective et se stoppa quelques centimètres devant lui. Leur regard était encore verrouillé l'un dans l'autre lorsque Light déclara son ultimatum.

« L, cette fois, _tu_ dois me promettre quelque chose. Et si tu reviens sur ta parole, je reviendrai sur la mienne, » menaça Light, « Tu ne cesses de dire que je ressemble à Kira sur certains points et crois-moi, tu n'as encore rien vu. Je peux rejeter ta justice et recommencer à faire les choses de ma manière. Je sais qui sont tes autres successeurs, L. Et je pourrais les tuer s'ils tenteraient de m'arrêter. »

« Light-kun... Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi- »

« Je sais ça. » Light clama, « Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne mourras pas. »

L protesta, « Mais il y a une probabilité de 83,6 pourcent que- »

« Je m'en fous. Si tu meurs, je deviendrai ce que tu hais tant. Est-ce une motivation suffisante pour modifier ton putain de pourcentage ? »

Le détective se tut un moment, jusqu'à finalement soupirer, « Je ne peux pas permettre à Light-kun d'embrasser la justice de Kira. »

« Donc, tu ne peux pas te permettre non plus de mourir ? »

De façon inattendue, L sourit, « Très bien, Light-kun. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

* * *

Après que leur conversation fut terminée, L et Light quittèrent l'endroit où ils s'étaient isolés. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au portail en acier, auprès duquel était garée la voiture de Watari. Le vieil homme était encore dans l'orphelinat, mais il venait de téléphoner à L pour lui dire qu'il arrivait sous peu. L et Light se tenaient près de la voiture noire pendant qu'ils patientaient.

L annonça, « Je ne peux pas oublier un tel comportement inacceptable, Light-kun. Le personnel de la Wammy's te choisira une punition. »

« Pas de tape sur le poignet ? » demanda Light d'un ton moqueur.

« Light-kun a agressé un autre garçon avec une batte de base-ball, a drogué plusieurs personnes avec un anesthésiant, versé sur les murs plusieurs poches entières de sang, volé deux armes à feu dans un coffre-fort, causé beaucoup de dégâts à l'intérieur de la Wammy's House, et a provoqué une hystérie de masse. » L lui adressa un regard agacé, « Est-ce que Light-kun croit vraiment qu'une petite tape sur le poignet pourrait suffire comme punition ? »

« Non... Mais le fait que tu partes n'est-il pas en soit une punition suffisante ? »

L ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir sceptique, « C'était une tentative admirable, Light-kun, mais tu restes puni. »

« J'étais sérieux. » Light semblait insulté.

L observa quelques secondes l'adolescent avant d'admettre, « Moi aussi, je préférerais que Light-kun vienne avec moi. »

« Alors, pourquoi- ? »

« J'ai déjà expliqué que je ne laisserai pas Light-kun mettre sa vie en danger. Par ailleurs, je vais déjà avoir beaucoup de difficultés à rester moi-même en vie, puisque je ne suis pas autorisé à mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Light hocha la tête, confirmant ce que venait de dire L. Celui-ci repéra soudain, à travers une des vitres brisées de l'orphelinat, Watari se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. L et Light attendaient toujours vers la voiture, à côté du portail. Dès que Watari serait avec eux, L se devrait de partir.

L se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Light, « Une fois que tous les assassins seront derrière les barreaux, je reviendrai pour toi. »

Light regardait le sol avec un air malheureux. L'adolescent put à peine acquiescer.

À présent, L n'était plus tout à fait sûr de quelle manière il devait lui dire au revoir. Avec Watari sur le point de les rejoindre, ses options étaient un peu limitées. _Light-kun est mineur, de toute façon_, se rappela L pour la cinquantième fois. Alors que L était concentré sur ce qui lui semblait approprié ou non, il sentit soudainement un petit corps contre le sien.

Light l'enlaçait, son visage enfouit dans sa poitrine. L retourna joyeusement le geste, enserrant Light de ses bras. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux réticents à relâcher l'autre. L sentit Light trembler contre lui alors que le garçon le resserrait son étreinte.

L passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de Light. L'adolescent releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, et L faillit tomber sous la surprise. Light avait l'air si... bouleversé; il était pratiquement au bord des larmes. L ne pouvait pas le supporter. Rejetant toutes ses convictions logique, il se pencha en avant.

Il embrassa Light. Au tout début, Light s'était raidi de surprise, mais il se détendit ensuite. Light passa même ses bras autour du cou du détective et attira L plus près de lui. L ne perdit pas de temps, et avec un Light évidemment consentant, approfondit le baiser. Juste alors que Light, appréciant le baiser, gémissait dans sa bouche, une voix claqua avec colère.

« L, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Le détective brisa rapidement le baiser, avant de regarder Watari d'un air coupable. Le vieil homme était totalement livide. L était un peu inquiet à l'idée que Watari puisse perdre le contrôle. Mais Watari se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de regarder Light.

« Light-kun, soyez assuré que cela ne se reproduira pas. » Watari se tourna vers le détective, « L et moi avons apparemment besoin d'avoir une autre longue discussion sur les limites personnelles. »

Le vieil homme continuait à fusiller L du regard alors qu'il ouvrait la portière de la voiture, « Il est temps de partir, L. »

L hocha la tête, ne voulant pas contrarier le vieil homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La pression artérielle de Watari devait actuellement battre tous les records, et il semblait sur le point d'attaquer tout ce qui bougeait. Alors que Watari s'asseyait sur le siège conducteur, L ouvrit sa portière.

« J'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse, Light-kun, alors tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je ne suis pas là. » L sourit à Light et se percha sur le siège passager.

« Je serai là quand tu rentreras, » déclara Light avant que L ferme la porte.

Le fait que Watari conduise aussi vite pour quitter la Wammy's n'était pas une coïncidence. L regarda Light par la fenêtre de la voiture, notant que plusieurs pensionnaires se précipitaient hors de l'orphelinat pour leur faire de grands signes d'au revoir.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour celui-là. Alors alors, réactions ? :) Surtout sur ce qu'a fait Light... qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre, je tiens à préciser que Light aura seize ans. (Ceci n'est pas un spoil, mes petits, puisque l'auteure elle-même l'a indiqué à la fin de ce même chapitre) Donc, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. :D


	17. Maison

**Note de Caela :** Comme d'habitude, je pense que je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes génialissimement géniaux. (Oui, tant que ça. ^^) Bon, dernière semaine de vacances, ça fout un coup quand même. Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de prendre toute l'avance que j'aurais souhaité, entre mes séjours où je n'avais pas de connexion internet, mais on ne peut malheureusement rien y faire... J'espère que le rythme scolaire ne gênera en rien la publication hebdomadaire de Second Chance. Honnêtement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de raison, mais on ne sait jamais. Vous serez de toute façon tenus au courant, pensez à jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil où cas où une sortie de chapitre serait retardée. Pour le moment, ça devrait aller. Enfin, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Enjoy, les enfants ! :D

**Note de Jilano** **:** Bonjour à tous ! Un détail qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais qui m'a grandement perturbée : Vous aviez remarqué que dans l'anime, les yeux de Misa changeaient de couleur, du marron au bleu ? Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes multiples théories. Voilà le seizième chapitre, enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**Takuu :** Salut, et merci pour ta review. :D Contentes que l'histoire te plaise autant, la suite, la voilà. ;) Nouveau chapitre tous les lundis. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Maison**

* * *

_« Je serai là quand tu rentreras. »_

**6 mois plus tard. **

« Hey, Kira ! » appela Mello à l'autre bout du couloir bondé.

Light se retourna et regarda le blond, « Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle marchaient loin de Light, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Depuis _l'incident_, Light était traité comme un paria redouté, et le surnom que lui avait donné l'accro au chocolat n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

« Qu'importe, Kira. » Mello se dirigea vers lui, suivit par Matt occupé à jouer sur sa nouvelle console vidéo portable. Mello annonça fièrement, « J'ai eu 100 au dernier test d'anglais. Et toi ? »

« Probablement une meilleure note que toi, encore une fois, » commenta Matt sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

« La ferme, Matt ! » Mello poussa légèrement son ami avant de se retourner vers Light. « Alors, combien as-tu eu ? J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde s'était planté dans ta classe. »

Light se contenta de soupirer, « J'ai eu 110. »

L'œil de Mello se crispa, et il cria, « Quoi ?! C'est même pas possible ! Il n'y avait pas de questions bonus ! »

« Oui, mais étant donné que tous les autres élèves de ma classe se sont 'plantés', sauf moi, ma professeure principale a gentiment ajouté dix points à toutes les notes, » expliqua indifféremment Light alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Il put entendre Mello le maudire furieusement et Matt ricaner alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Light traversa le hall la tête haute, ignorant tous les autres orphelins qui chuchotaient sur son passage. Light se fichait de ce que les résidents de la Wammy's House pouvaient penser de lui. Cependant, les rumeurs circulant sur lui commençaient à devenir ennuyeuses.

Light était habitué à manipuler les gens pour que ceux-ci l'aiment, mais sa petite représentation en tant que psychopathe et adepte de Kira avait ruiné toutes ses chances de se faire apprécier. Certains étaient terrifiés par lui, d'autres le haïssaient. Bien sûr, plusieurs filles étaient quand même attirées par lui, et certaines étaient assez courageuses pour lui demander de sortir avec elles... Mais Light les rejetait. Il savait que s'il acceptait la demande d'une fille, il pourrait alors l'utiliser pour se faire aimer par les autres. Pourtant, Light n'avait pas de petite amie, même s'il était sûr que cela pouvait rendre son séjour à la Wammy's plus agréable...

Parce que Light refusait de considérer la Wammy's House comme sa maison. Light n'avait pas envie de se mettre à l'aise ici. C'était seulement un séjour temporaire pour lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que L revienne le chercher.

Lorsque Light arriva au bureau du principal, il y entra et s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un homme entre deux-âges.

« Bonjour, Light. Voici ta liste de travail pour cette semaine. » Le principal lui remit une longue feuille de papier.

Light jeta un coup d'œil à la liste. Durant les six derniers mois, il avait du venir en aide au personnel de la Wammy's. Light avait du s'occuper du travail manuel, de la mise en place des nouvelles fenêtres à l'enseignement de cours complets de japonais. Le personnel de la Wammy's s'assurait de le tenir toujours occupé.

« Portes-tu encore le dispositif de suivie ? »

« Oui. » Light demanda d'un ton irrité, « Il faut que je le prouve tous les jours ? »

« Light, tu connais les règles. »

En réponse, Light leva sa jambe pour la claquer brutalement sur le bureau, et releva le bas de son pantalon, dévoilant le dispositif métallique accroché autour de sa cheville. Light reposa ensuite son pied par terre. « Je peux partir maintenant ? »

« On se voit demain, Light. » L'homme d'âge moyen lui fit signe avant de reprendre la lecture de sa paperasse.

Light sortit du bureau et se rendit dans le hall principal. Un groupe d'enfants se tenait dans un coin, et se parlaient entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux pointe Light du doigt. Light dépassa le groupe, entendant sans le vouloir quelqu'un murmurer 'Kira'.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bavards idiots, et alors qu'il allait leur répliquer quelque chose, il entendit une voix familière l'avertir, « Tu ne feras que réaffirmer ce qu'ils pensent si tu leur réponds. »

Light se tourna pour faire face à un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs, encore en pyjama, « Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. »

« Par conséquent, tu ne devrais pas ressentir la nécessité de leur répondre, » répondit Near avec logique.

Light sourit, puis il reprit sa route en compagnie de Near, « Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas à la bibliothèque. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais anormalement en retard. »

« Mello m'a retenu dans le couloir. »

« Tu as encore eu de meilleures notes que lui, » déclara Near sans envisager d'autres possibilités.

Light hocha la tête alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. De toutes les personnes de la Wammy's House, Near était le seul qui ne détestait pas Light et qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Ce qui faisait du garçon aux cheveux blancs la personne avec laquelle Light se sentait le plus à l'aise. Ils se dirigèrent vers la place habituelle de Near, où tous ses puzzles étaient répandus par terre.

Near ramassa une boîte en carton contenant les pièces d'un puzzle, « Je voudrais savoir à quelle vitesse tu peux compléter celui-ci. »

Light soupira intérieurement, mais prit la boîte, « Très bien, Near. »

Même si Near était plus calme dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Light, il restait en concurrence avec lui tout comme l'était Mello. Near avait toujours sous la main de nouveaux puzzles ou tests d'intelligence qu'il donnait à faire à Light.

Mais Near n'était en aucune façon son ami. Light comprenait ça. Mello et Near le considéreraient toujours comme un adversaire, rien de plus. L était le seul génie qui se souciait vraiment de lui.

* * *

Le français était le seul cours que Light partageait malheureusement avec Mello et Matt. Alors que la professeure de français traînait sur des règles de grammaire que Light avait déjà comprises, Mello ne cessait de l'observer méchamment depuis son bureau. Pendant ce temps, le roux avait posé son cahier de textes sur son bureau, de sorte que sa console de jeu ne puisse être vue par le professeur. Matt ne lui avait jamais rien dit ni ne l'avait insulté, mais Light savait très bien que le roux ne l'aimait pas. Depuis _l'incident_, Matt évitait soigneusement de parler à Light quand il le pouvait. Alors que Mello était l'exact opposé et ne ratait jamais une chance de se battre ou d'insulter Light.

Light regardait par la fenêtre du deuxième, juste à côté de son bureau. Il fixait le portail d'acier par lequel L était parti après qu'ils... Light ne prenait même plus la peine de le nier. L et lui s'étaient embrassés une _nouvelle fois_. Et il avait _encore_ aimé ça. Même si leur relation était une peu floue pour le moment, Light souhaitait le revoir plus que tout.

Durant les six derniers mois, Light avait essayé de suivre ce que L faisait. En regardant les informations chaque soir, Light apprenait quels criminels et assassins L avait capturé ce jour-là. L faisait de très bons progrès, en dépit du danger. _Bientôt, L sortira de ce bourbier en vie. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'attendre et de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis_.

Soudain, une voix annonça par les hauts-parleurs, « Light doit se présenter au bureau du principal immédiatement. Je répète, Light doit se présenter au bureau du principal, le plus vite possible. »

Après avoir entendu l'annonce au haut-parleur, toute la classe s'était retournée pour regarder Light, Matt compris, bien qu'il soit habituellement plongé dans son jeu. L'enseignante se racla finalement la gorge, « Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Light. »

Light hocha la tête avec un air hébété avant de se lever.

Mello demanda d'un ton moqueur, « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Kira ? »

_Je ne sais vraiment pas_. Light ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la salle de classe sous les regards de tous ses camarades. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et se rendit au bureau du principal. Light s'arrêta quelques instants, pour finir par ouvrir la porte à contrecœur.

« LIGHT ! » Une voix familière venait de hurler son nom, et Light se retrouva plaqué au sol.

Dos toujours plaqué au sol, Light leva les yeux pour voir avec choc la fille au-dessus de lui. « Misa ? »

La jeune fille poussa un cri aigu et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. « Misa t'a cherché partout ! Mais elle n'a jamais abandonné ! Elle savait que tu étais avec L, alors, elle est venue en Angleterre, parce que les informations disent que L travaille ici. Misa est tellement heureuse de t'avoir trouvé ! »

« Tu as rencontré L ? » demanda instantanément Light.

« Misa le souhaitait, » gémit-elle, « Mais cet imbécile tenait Misa éloignée et refusait de lui parler ! L est tellement méchant ! Misa a même fait irruption dans des conférences tenues à des postes de police, et tout ! Cette stupide lettre L était affichée sur l'écran et Misa sait très bien qu'il l'a entendue ! Mais dès que Misa a dit son nom, cet idiot a éteint l'écran ! »

Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'imaginait très bien L faire ça. « Alors, comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ? »

« Watari ! Il a envoyé l'adresse par mail à Misa ! Il s'est même excusé pour le comportement de L, » annonça-t-elle heureuse, « Watari comprend très bien que Misa a le droit de te prendre si elle le veut. »

Light se figea, « Quoi ? »

La jeune fille blonde releva la tête et observa Light, qui put voir son visage guéri, « Misa a dix-huit ans maintenant. Elle veut prendre ta garde. »

Pendant une seconde, Light ne put respirer. « Mais... Mais t'occuper de moi va te coûter beaucoup d'argent. »

« Misa est mannequin professionnel maintenant. Elle peut se le permettre. »

Light ne sut pas quoi rajouter. Même s'il protestait, il savait que Misa obtiendrait sa garde devant la loi. Il était lié à elle par le sang, et pas à L... Bien sûr, la garde ne serait accordée que si elle la demandait.

Sa sœur aînée se leva enfin, permettant par la même occasion à Light de se relever lui aussi. Misa n'avait pas changé d'un iota, à l'exception qu'elle avait, de toute évidence, subi l'opération visant à guérir son visage. Light était heureux sur ce point. Au moins, toutes ces années qu'il avait passé avec le DN13 n'avaient pas été une perte de temps; il avait pu sauver sa sœur. Misa portait toujours le même style de vêtements et n'avait pas grandi, si bien que Light la dépassait à présent.

Misa sourit, « Viens, Light. Misa a réservé des billets pour un avion qui décollera dans quelques heures. »

Avant que Light ne puisse parler, le principal protesta pour lui, « Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Light a vécu ici durant plusieurs mois. Il a besoin de temps pour se préparer- »

« Misa prend son Light maintenant ! Elle ne le laissera pas vivre dans un orphelinat bizarre plus longtemps ! »

Les autres membres du personnel présents dans le bureau eurent l'air indignés, et le principal grogna, « Ne vous avisez pas d'insulter la Wammy's House- »

Light intervint avant Misa, « Je m'excuse pour ma sœur. C'est la première fois que nous nous revoyons depuis plusieurs années; elle est incapable de penser clairement. Je vais préparer mes valises et m'en aller avec elle. Si L demande, assurez-vous qu'il sache où je suis. »

Le principal et les autres membres de la Wammy's hochèrent solennellement la tête. Pour une quelconque raison, ils semblaient tous réellement tristes de le voir partir. Light quitta le bureau du principal et se rendit dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Il s'était dit, à plusieurs reprises, que la Wammy's House n'était qu'une résidence temporaire mais... au moins, ce lieu l'avait gardé relié à L. À présent, il le quittait. Il semblait qu'il ne restait jamais à un endroit très longtemps. Il avait passé son quatorzième anniversaire avec le DN13. Le quinzième, avec L. Son seizième, à la Wammy's House. Maintenant, il allait sûrement vivre avec Misa son dix-septième anniversaire. Et la vie de Light était beaucoup trop imprévisible pour qu'il sache où diable il se retrouverait pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, le jour où il deviendrait légalement adulte.

Light entra dans la chambre, cette chambre où il avait pris l'habitude de vivre au cours de ces six derniers mois. Sa chambre se trouvait juste à côté de l'ancienne chambre de L, où il allait occasionnellement dormir. _L_... Light avait réellement eu l'intention d'attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait l'excentrique détective. Mais maintenant, sa vie changeait _à nouveau_. Light soupira tristement et sortit sa valise de sous son lit.

* * *

Dire que L n'était pas content serait l'euphémisme du siècle. L était furieux. Watari avait intentionnellement ignoré la décision qu'avait eue L de tenir Misa éloignée de Light. Habituellement, L et Watari étaient d'accord sur tout, mais bien sûr, Light était encore l'exception. Watari pensait que L agissait irrationnellement pour tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Light. Peut-être que le vieil homme avait raison sur ce point, mais Watari n'avait aucun droit d'aller à l'encontre de L.

Watari conduisait la voiture alors que L était perché sur le siège passager, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. L ne parlait plus au vieil homme depuis un petit moment, et son comportement était peut-être enfantin, mais L s'en fichait. Light ne devrait pas être avec sa sœur en ce moment. Watari ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Misa était éprise de Light, de façon incestueuse, et L ne voulait pas laisser Light aux griffes de la jeune fille. Que faire si elle attachait Light, le droguait ou quelque chose du genre ? L pianota nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège.

« L, je m'excuse d'avoir donné l'adresse à Misa. Mais elle méritait de savoir où se trouvait son frère. Elle a légalement le droit d'obtenir la garde de Light-kun, » lui rappela Watari alors que la voiture se rapprochait du palais de justice. « Je pense encore que tu ne devrais pas essayer de t'immiscer dans sa vie, et ce d'aucune façon. Si Light-kun souhaite vraiment être avec toi, vous deux aurez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour en profiter une fois qu'il aura dix-huit ans. »

« Gare la voiture. Je peux marcher à partir de là, » réagit enfin L d'une voix glaciale.

Watari appuya sur la pédale de frein tout en l'avertissant, « L, tu sais très bien à quel point il est dangereux que tu rencontres Light-kun en personne. »

« La majorité du monde pense que je suis toujours en Angleterre. Si j'y retourne assez vite, je doute que quiconque remarque mon départ, » répondit L en sortant de la voiture.

* * *

Misa allait officiellement obtenir sa garde aujourd'hui. Light était assis sur un banc, dans le couloir du palais de justice. Quant à Misa, elle était occupée à parler avec les dizaines de journalistes japonais dans une salle de conférence. Le célèbre mannequin avait dit à Light qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir avec elle, aussi le garçon avait immédiatement choisi de ne pas assister à la conférence de presse. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'être l'objet d'un tas d'articles de presse dramatisant l'histoire de sa vie, qui déconnait déjà bien assez toute seule.

Light, toujours assis sur le banc, s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de vivre avec Misa. Même s'il était heureux que sa sœur soit vivante et qu'elle aille bien, il se sentait... trop loin de L. Light ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur.

« Light-kun ? »

Au son de la voix de L, Light glapit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le détective pâle était accroupi sur le banc, juste à côté de lui. Durant quelques secondes, Light ne put que regarder L, choqué.

L se contenta de lui sourire, « Light-kun semble surpris de me- »

Avant même que L ait pu finir sa phrase, Light avait passé ses bras autour du détective et l'enlaçait. Light resta accroché à L, alors qu'il lui demandait, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »

L plaça une main sur le dos de Light et l'attira plus près de lui, « Eh bien, j'ai arrêté approximativement 192 assassins, alors disons que j'ai été assez occupé. »

Light posa ses mains sur les épaules de L alors qu'il relevait les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de L, « Les informations n'en ont jamais mentionné autant. »

« C'est parce que les informations sont censurées. Le public paniquerait s'il pouvait croire que le sixième L est sur le point de mourir. »

Light pâlit, « Que veux-tu dire, par 'sur le point de'- ? »

« J'ai dit que le public 'pouvait croire', Light-kun. Ce n'est pas vrai. Avec la plupart des assassins qui me ciblaient derrière les barreaux, mes chances de survie ont considérablement augmenté. »

Entendre ça fut comme si un poids énorme était retiré des épaules de Light. Les pourcentages allaient en la faveur de L.

L annonça, « Mais la vraie raison de ma visite n'était pas celle-ci. Light-kun, je veux savoir si tu te sens en sécurité ou non auprès de ta sœur. »

Light relâcha L en lui adressant un regard offensé, « Je peux prendre soin de moi. Si Misa tente quoi que ce soit, je pourrais facilement l'arrêter. »

« Et cela restera le cas aussi longtemps que Light-kun ne se retrouvera pas influencé par Misa. »

« Je suis trop intelligent pour laisser ça se produire. »

« Misa sera ta tutrice légale, Light-kun. Elle prendra des décisions pour toi. Si jamais Light-kun a besoin de la faire changer d'avis, elle pourra s'en servir contre toi pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut en retour. »

Light refusa totalement de considérer cette possibilité, « Rien de tel n'arrivera. Je peux manipuler Misa et lui faire faire ce que je veux. »

L pencha la tête sur le côté, « Light-kun semble très confiant de son contrôle. »

« C'est parce que je contrôle la situation. » Light croisa obstinément les bras.

« Est-ce que Light-kun veut vivre avec Misa ? »

« Non, » admit-il.

« Si Light-kun ne veut pas, alors pourquoi est-il ici et pas à la Wammy's House ? »

« … Je savais que la cour se rangerait du côté de Misa, donc je n'ai pas fait d'objection. »

« Light-kun n'a pas besoin de rester sous la garde de Misa. » L commença à expliquer, « Si tu dis au juge ce que tu m'as dit- »

« NON. Je ne dirai pas _ça _devant une salle d'audience remplie de personnes, » déclara Light avec véhémence. « As-tu une idée du nombre de journalistes qui écriraient une tonne d'articles sur mon témoignage ? »

L se contenta de secouer la tête, « Il semble que Light-kun n'a pas autant de contrôle qu'il le prétend. Je peux aider Light-kun à sortir de cette situation s'il témoigne contre les tendances incestueuses de Misa. »

Light fixait le sol, incapable de regarder le détective, « Je ne peux pas faire ça, L. »

Durant un moment, L ne dit rien jusqu'à remettre à Light un téléphone portable. « Mon numéro est enregistré dans ce téléphone. Si Light-kun a besoin de moi, il n'a qu'à m'appeler; il lui suffit seulement d'appeler, je décrocherai quoi que je fasse, et je prendrai le premier avion pour le Japon. Pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire, je viendrai très certainement te voir, et nous pourrons alors discuter de ton avenir; tu pourras commencer à travailler pour moi ou nous ferons en sorte de t'inscrire à l'université pour que tu poursuives tes études. »

C'était exactement ce dont Light avait besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de contacter L. Light serra fermement le portable entre ses mains et croisa le regard de L, « Merci. »

Les yeux de L étaient exorbités, comme prêts à sortir de son crâne, « Light-kun... me remercie ? »

_Bien sûr_, admit presque à haute voix Light, mais il décida de répondre d'une autre façon. Il se pencha et embrassa le détective sur la joue, « À quoi penses-tu ? »

L sourit, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux, « Je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser lorsque Light-kun aura dix-huit ans. »

Light, rougissant, regarda le détective._ Est- est-ce que L vient sérieusement d'insinuer- ?_

Tout à coup, les grandes doubles-portes de la salle de conférence commencèrent à s'ouvrir. _Merde. La conférence de presse est terminée._ Light l'avertit rapidement, « Les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu devrais- »

Il fut interrompu lorsque L posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser fut bref et doux en raison de leur manque de temps. Mais ils en avaient tous les deux eu besoin. L brisa le baiser, « Appelle-moi s'il y a une urgence. »

Alors que L commençait à s'éloigner, une foule de personnes se déversa hors de la salle de conférence. Light perdit de vue L alors que les reporters pullulaient autour de lui. Misa se tint soudainement devant lui et se pencha.

Inquiète, elle posa une main sur son front, « Pourquoi ton visage est-il si rouge ? Est-ce que le Light de Misa est malade ? »

« Non, je vais très bien. Est-il temps de voir le juge ? » demanda Light en se levant, changeant immédiatement de sujet.

« Uh-huh ! » Misa hocha bêtement la tête avec de passer son bras autour de celui de Light pour le conduire dans le couloir.

* * *

L'appartement de Misa avait du lui coûter cher; il y avait plusieurs étages, de nombreuses pièces, des rideaux de satin, un mobilier luxueux, plusieurs télévisions à écran plasma, et même un bain à remous sur le grand balcon. L'ancien appartement où ils avaient vécu, chez Wedy, ne pouvait en rien être comparé à celui là. Misa s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir noir, avant de commencer à parcourir les milliers de chaînes disponibles sur sa télévision.

Lorsque Misa eut remarqué que Light venait d'entrer dans le salon, elle lui cria, « Light, viens t'asseoir à côté de Misa ! Elle s'ennuie ! »

Light résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur, qui possédait désormais sa garde légale. Misa pressa inconfortablement son corps contre le sien et lui donna la télécommande, laissant sa main s'attarder sur celle de son frère plus que nécessaire.

Puis elle babilla comme une idiote pendant quelques minutes alors que Light parcourait les chaînes télévisées. Il trouva une station d'informations et décida de la regarder. Un journaliste japonais expliquait que plusieurs criminels étaient morts par injection létale aujourd'hui, pour des crimes qu'ils avaient commis il y avait plusieurs années.

« Ils auraient dû être exécuté plus tôt, » commenta méchamment Misa.

Light se sentit réellement surpris, « Tu veux que les criminels soient exécutés ? »

« Bien sûr. Misa souhaite que tous les criminels meurent de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. »

« Notre propre mère était une criminelle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Non, la mère de Misa était une chienne. Le visage de Misa a brûlé à cause d'elle. » Sa sœur se tourna vers lui, « Misa déteste les criminels. Ils devraient tous être punis. »

Light n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Lui et Misa n'étaient peut-être pas si différent, après tout. « Donc, tu soutiens la justice de Kira ? »

« Oui, » annonça fièrement Misa, avant de continuer sur un ton plus triste, « Mais le Light de Misa pense probablement qu'elle est horrible, maintenant. Parce que tu es resté auprès du sixième L si longtemps... »

« L est mon ami, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'on est d'accord sur tout. »

Elle demanda avec espoir, « Est-ce que le Light de Misa croit lui aussi en la justice de Kira ? »

Light eut une pause avant d'admettre, « Je ne pense pas que Kira ait eu tort. Sa façon de servir la justice était juste et louable. »

Misa couina et le serra étroitement contre elle, « Misa est heureuse ! Elle a une merveilleuse surprise pour toi ! »

_Une surprise ?_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Misa va te montrer, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme, entraînant Light à sa suite.

* * *

Light et Misa restèrent dans la limousine une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme demande au chauffeur de garer la voiture. Ils quittèrent la limousine et marchèrent sur quelques pâtés de maisons. À présent, Light était vraiment intéressé. Qu'importe où Misa l'emmenait, elle ne voulait pas que le chauffeur le sache. Sa sœur le conduisit dans une ruelle sombre, où les réverbères étaient presque tous brisés. Light n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire Misa ici, si tard la nuit, et qui pouvait être si merveilleux.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent plus s'enfoncer dans la ruelle, Light s'arrêta et demanda, « Misa, est-ce que tu m'emmènes dans un endroit illégal ? »

« Non, seuls les meilleurs citoyens du Japon viennent ici. Mais cet endroit est top-secret et est situé là où personne ne peut le trouver. » Misa se tint debout devant un mur de briques, puis frappa contre avec soudaineté.

Au grand étonnement de Light, le mur de briques était en réalité une porte, qui s'ouvrit. Un grand jeune homme apparut sur le seuil faiblement éclairé.

« Bonjour Misa. Ça fait un petit moment. » L'homme sourit à la jeune fille blonde avant de regarder Light, « Qui est ce garçon ? »

« C'est le frère de Misa. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est l'un d'entre nous, » répondit-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis se retira de leur chemin et leur fit signe d'entrer, « Bienvenue à l'Église de Kira. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Haha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, à celle-là, hein ? Gros 'cliffhanger', comme disent nos amis anglais. ;D (Bon, à part ceux qui ont déjà lu l'histoire. Eux comptent pour du beurre. ^^) Oui oui, et donc ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? 8) Bref, à lundi prochain pour la suite !


	18. Dieu

**Note de Caela :** Et voici le si bien nommé dix-septième chapitre : Dieu. :) En espérant, comme toujours, qu'il va vous plaire. Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers. ;) Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour petits lecteurs ! :D De très bonne humeur cette semaine, parce que grâce à vous, on est passées sixièmes du fandom français en terme de reviews ! Je vous embrasserai bien tous, mais je m'en voudrais de vous faire peur. Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Dieu**

* * *

Light savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Et il était certain que L n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit là. Pourtant, la curiosité l'emporta alors que Light entrait dans l'Église de Kira sans trop d'hésitation.

Misa conduisit Light dans un petit couloir, lequel donnait sur une grande salle. Dans l'église étaient alignées plusieurs rangées de bancs, qui faisaient tous face à une plate-forme en bois sombre. Le large espace était faiblement éclairé par des lanternes qui pendaient du plafond élevé. Alors que Misa et Light se dirigeaient vers l'autel, il étudia la masse de personnes qui les entourait. L'église était remplie de toutes sortes de gens. Certains portaient de coûteux costumes, tandis que d'autres portaient des vêtements plus simples, et quelques uns étaient revêtus d'uniformes scolaires.

Puis, le regard de Light se porta sur la plate-forme. Derrière celle-ci se trouvaient plusieurs milliers de visages photographiés, cloués au mur. Il y avait également des étiquettes d'identification à côté de chaque photo.

Misa s'assit sur un banc, au premier rang, et Light prit un siège à ses côtés. Le regard de Light était toujours figé sur le mur recouvert d'images, « Est-ce qu'il s'agit des criminels qu'a tué Kira ? »

« Non, ce sont des criminels pour lesquels Kira va revenir, afin de les punir, » répondit Misa.

Light se tourna vers sa sœur, « Cette église pense qu'un nouveau Kira va apparaître ? »

« Misa _sait_ qu'un autre Kira va apparaître. Le chef de l'église l'a dit. »

« Et qui est le chef de cette église ? »

Misa haussa les épaules, « Personne ne le sait, exceptés les principaux fondateurs. Mais il est dit que le chef a des prémonitions et qu'il a connu le Kira original dans une vie antérieure. Même si on ne peut plus trouver nulle part les photos du Kira original, le chef dit qu'il pourra reconnaître la réincarnation de Kira. Et soi-disant, le chef sait également quand le prochain Death Note apparaîtra. »

Light résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que la plupart des personnes présentent ici ne pouvaient être qu'illuminés. Le chef de cette église avait très probablement un problème psychologique qui lui provoquait quelques hallucinations, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Et quand est-ce que le chef pense que le prochain Death Note apparaîtra ? »

« Misa ne sait pas... Le chef ne l'a pas dit. »

_Probablement parce qu'il a menti_. Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, un homme s'avança sur la plate-forme et la salle entière se tut. Light referma la bouche et se tourna vers la scène.

Le vieil homme, qui portait de miteux vêtements, leva une photo à laquelle était accrochée un nom, « Voilà le criminel qui a tué ma fille. Puisse Kira le punir en conséquence. »

Après que la photo fut clouée au mur, il quitta la plate-forme, et une femme en pleurs prit sa place. D'une voix tremblante, elle présenta une photo, « Voilà le criminel qui m'a violée. Puisse Kira l'envoyer en enfer. »

L'un après l'autre, de plus en plus de personnes se tinrent sur la plate-forme, et clouèrent des photos de criminels au mur. Light entendit plusieurs histoires différentes, chacune d'elles enflammant une fureur de plus en plus forte en lui. Il souhaitait vraiment que leurs prières soient entendues. « Voilà le criminel qui a tué mon mari », « Voilà le criminel qui a agressé mon enfant », « Voilà le criminel qui- », « le criminel qui- », « le criminel- »

Finalement, Light n'entendit même plus les accusations. Tous les visages des criminels se fondaient ensemble. Son cœur battait la chamade, et tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que haine. Il haïssait les criminels. Il souhaitait _punir_ les criminels.

Une dernière photo fut clouée au mur, et Light sortit de sa transe. _Je ne peux punir aucun d'eux. Je l'ai promis à L. Je lui ai promis..._ Light tint son visage entre ses mains et prit de profondes inspirations. _Je lui ai promis que je ne voudrais pas tuer à nouveau. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne soutiendrais pas les autres qui tueraient... Tant que je ne punis pas__ quiconque personnellement, techniquement, je tiens ma promesse._ Light secoua la tête à cette pensée. _Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne devrais vraiment pas être ici._

« Est-ce que le Light de Misa va bien ? »

Light leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur, « Je veux partir. »

Misa eut l'air blessée, « Mais Misa pensait que tu étais d'accord avec la justice de Kira ? »

« Je suis d'accord, mais- » Light fut interrompu par un homme en costume d'affaires, qui se posta devant eux.

L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs portait des lunettes, et parla à Misa, « Je vois que tu as amené un nouveau membre, sans aucune autorisation. J'espère qu'il est digne de confiance. »

« Oh, le Light de Misa est vraiment digne de confiance ! Misa le jure ! » Alors qu'elle continuait à le jurer, l'homme sembla surpris, et se mit à regarder attentivement Light.

Light essaya d'ignorer le regard de l'étrange homme. L'homme aux cheveux noirs devait tout juste avoir la vingtaine, mais il était vêtu d'un costume coûteux et d'une cravate.

« Ton nom est Light ? » L'homme lui sourit, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, Misa jeta ses bras autour de lui et déclara, « Oui, il est le parfait Light de Misa ! C'est un génie et, bien sûr, il soutient l'idéologie de Kira ! N'est-ce pas, Light ? » Elle sourit joyeusement à son frère.

Light lança à Misa un regard horrifié. Elle venait de le condamner.

« Je voudrais parler en privé avec Light-kun, si cela ne te dérange pas, Misa. Je crois qu'il est assez digne de devenir un membre permanent. » L'homme observait encore étrangement Light.

Misa pépia avec bonheur, « Vraiment, Mikami ? Tu penses que Light est spécial ? »

« Très spécial, » sourit Mikami.

_Je dois sortir d'ici_. Light se leva rapidement et commença à se presser vers la sortie. Il avait franchi la moitié du couloir lorsque Mikami agrippa son bras avec force.

Light tenta instantanément de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme, « Lâche-moi ! »

« Ne fais pas de mal au Light de Misa ! » hurla sa sœur.

Tout le monde, dans l'Église de Kira, se retourna pour voir à quel point Light avait du mal à se libérer. Mais personne ne bougea pour l'aider.

Mikami libéra finalement Light, tout en expliquant à la foule, « J'ai besoin de m'assurer que le garçon est digne de confiance avant qu'il ne parte. Je veux seulement lui parler. »

Un groupe d'homme bloqua la porte qui conduisait vers la sortie. Mikami possédait apparemment un certain pouvoir dans l'Église de Kira. Nul ne doutait même des motifs de l'homme. Misa avait l'air inquiète, mais elle semblait avoir confiance en Mikami et resta calme. Light était clairement en infériorité numérique. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir maintenant.

« Tu pourras nous quitter après notre discussion, Light-kun. » Mikami posa une main sur l'épaule de Light, et le conduisit à une porte située à côté de la plate-forme.

Mikami emmena Light dans une petite salle qui ressemblait à un bureau. Dès que Mikami eut fermé la porte, Light se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il était à présent seul avec cette homme qui le _fixait_ toujours.

« Je jure de ne parler à personne de ce lieu, » promis Light, pressé de partir.

De façon inattendue, Mikami saisit le menton de Light, et inclina vers le haut le visage du garçon.

Mikami plongea son regard dans celui de Light, « Au début, je croyais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais la ressemblance est troublante. C'est vraiment toi, mon Dieu. »

_Est-ce que cet homme est fou ?! _« Lâche-moi ! » Light repoussa Mikami.

Alors, le malade agrippa les deux poignets de Light et le plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux de Mikami étaient toujours fixés sur lui, « Je vois. Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas encore ta mission. »

Light se débattit en criant plus fort, « Dégage de moi ! Sale malade- ! »

Mikami bougea et, tout en tenant les deux poignets de Light d'une main, il couvrit la bouche du garçon de l'autre. « Dieu, calme-toi. Tout redeviendra clair une fois que tu auras ressuscité. J'ai patiemment attendu et préparé ton arrivée. »

_Dieu ! Ressuscité ! Il pense que je suis la réincarnation de Kira ! Mikami est le chef de l'Église !_ L'esprit de Light s'embrouillait alors qu'il luttait pour se libérer, en vain.

« S'il-te-plaît, n'aies pas peur, Dieu. Je peux mettre un terme à ta confusion maintenant, si tu le souhaites. Même si cela prendra du temps, tu finiras par te souvenir de tout. » Mikami enleva rapidement sa main de la bouche de Light pour la glisser dans la poche de son costume.

Alors que Mikami en retirait un morceau de papier, Light asséna un violent coup de tête à l'aîné. Ce n'était pas la solution la plus brillante, mais elle s'avéra extrêmement efficace. Alors que le pro-Kira était assommé, Light lui envoya un coup de pied pour se dégager et se détacha. Puis, Light se précipita vers la porte et traversa le couloir pour sortir.

Malheureusement, un groupe d'hommes était encore posté devant la sortie, bloquant la seule issue qu'il connaissait. Light stoppa sa course et balaya la zone du regard, cherchant un autre échappatoire. Il n'y avait rien.

« Light, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » parvint derrière lui la voix paniquée de Misa.

Il entendit ensuite Mikami lancer, « Laissez le garçon s'en aller. »

Light se retourna instantanément pour faire face à Mikami, debout à côté de Misa, de l'autre côté du couloir. Le chef de l'église semblait à nouveau calme et avait pris le comportement d'un homme d'affaires.

Mikami continua, alors qu'il croisait le regard de Light, « Peut-être que j'ai agi trop tôt pour le destin. Tu peux partir, Light-kun. Je sais que tu vas revenir ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Les hommes s'écartèrent, laissant le chemin vers la sortie libre. Light regarda le chef d'église fou, avant de reprendre sa marche dans le couloir. Misa courut après lui, et ils quittèrent tous deux l'Église de Kira.

* * *

« Je n'y vais pas. »

« Mais Misa veut que tu viennes, » gémit la sœur de Light, assise auprès de lui sur le canapé. « Tu crois toujours en la justice de Kira, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Et tu peux aller où tu veux, mais je reste ici. » Light feuilleta un manuel tout en essayant d'ignorer Misa. D'habitude, elle le laissait seul lorsqu'il faisait semblant d'étudier.

« Que s'est-il passé quand tu as suivi Mikami ? Je jure que s'il a blessé le Light de Misa- ! »

Light ferma d'un geste sec son manuel, « Je ne veux pas en parler, Misa. Si tu veux retourner là-bas, alors _vas-y_. J'ai des devoirs à terminer de toute façon. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la salle de séjour, Misa arriva par derrière et glissa ses bras autour de lui. « Misa est désolée ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de te mettre en colère ! »

Light soupira, et essaya de se dégager, « Je sais Misa. C'est bon. »

Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, « Misa t'aime, Light. »

Light fronça les sourcils. Il détestait quand Misa disait ça. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quel genre d'amour elle parlait. Et Light ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui demander si elle ressentait encore ces... sentiments peu orthodoxes envers lui. Une partie de lui voulait croire que sa sœur avait tiré un trait sur ça, mais logiquement, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Après un long silence de son frère, Misa demanda pitoyablement, « Tu n'aimes pas Misa ? »

Light réfléchit à une réponse acceptable, « Tu es ma sœur, Misa. Bien sûr que je t'aime. »

Il espérait que sa réponse allait le libérer de l'étreinte de Misa. Mais elle continua à le tenir et se plaça face à lui. Misa semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Le Light de Misa ne la voit que comme sa sœur ? »

« Tu es ma sœur, » déclara-t-il froidement, « Rien ne changera jamais ça. »

« M- mais... » Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Misa. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Regarde tout ce que Misa a fait pour toi ! Elle t'aime plus que tout ! »

Light posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, tout en essayant de la calmer, « Misa, tu es un mannequin célèbre. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme à tes pieds, alors arrête- »

« Misa a besoin de toi ! Seulement de toi ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de son frère. « Comment peux-tu faire ça à Misa ? Elle a attendu _si_ _longtemps_ de te revoir ! Misa essaie de t'oublier, mais elle _ne_ _peut_ _pas _! »

Light, silencieux, l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne pour sortir du grand appartement. Il resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis, exténué, s'assit sur le canapé.

Il vivait avec Misa depuis seulement une semaine, et il en était déjà malade. Light sortit de sa poche le téléphone cellulaire que lui avait donné L. Durant un moment, il regarda simplement le portable, ne prenant pas la peine de l'ouvrir.

Même après avoir visité l'Église de Kira, il n'avait pas appelé L. Light savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait. Chaque membre de l'église serait traqué, et L ne permettrait à aucun d'eux de fuir. Light ne se souciait pas que Mikami soit mis derrière les barreaux, mais... il ne pensait personnellement pas que les autres faisaient quelque chose de mal. Bon sang, même Mikami n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est qu'il était fou.

Light bascula sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond. Mikami l'avait vraiment effrayé. Et quand l'homme avait commencé à sortir son morceau de papier... _Ce n'était probablement rien_. Light refréna toutes ses pensées contradictoires alors qu'il rangeait le téléphone portable. _Tout ira bien tant que je reste loin de cette église_.

* * *

**7 mois plus tard – 29 février.**

« Light, il est vingt-et-une heures. Ne devrais-tu pas être à la maison, maintenant ? » gronda une enseignante en entrant dans une sombre salle de classe.

« Je vais bientôt partir. » Light continua à marteler le clavier de son ordinateur.

« C'est ce que tu as dit il y a une heure. » La professeure soupira, et s'assit sur une chaise, à ses côtés. « Tu sais que ce que tu fais n'est pas tout à fait normal. Tous les autres étudiants souhaitent quitter l'école dès que possible, mais tu as toujours une excuse pour rester ici jusque tard dans la nuit... »

Light cessa de travailler pour lui jeter un regard agacé, « Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

L'enseignante soutint son regard irrité, « Light, tu es le leader de quarante-sept organisations scolaires, tu as les meilleures notes de l'ensemble du district, et la semaine dernière, tu as même gagné un championnat national de tennis. »

« Il est parfaitement normal de s'impliquer dans la vie scolaire. »

« Pas dans la mesure dans laquelle tu le fais. » Elle demanda finalement, « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi, Light ? »

Il brisa le contact visuel, « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Tu vis avec ta sœur aînée, non ? Le célèbre mannequin, Misa. » Le ton de l'enseignante se fit sympathique, « Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes chez toi que je devrais connaître ? »

«_ Non_. » Il détestait la pitié qu'il entendait dans de la voix de la femme.

« Light, si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le moi. »

« Ma vie personnelle va très bien, ce n'est pas non plus comme si cela vous regardait. » Light éteignit rapidement l'ordinateur, avant d'attraper son sac à dos et se lever.

L'enseignante commença à s'expliquer, « Je m'inquiète seulement pour- »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien. » Il s'éloigna, serrant les dents. Light avait envie de hurler contre la stupide femme. Bien sûr qu'il essayait de rester loin de chez lui ! N'importe quel idiot pouvait comprendre ça, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans ses affaires.

« Light, j'appellerai chez toi la prochaine fois que tu décides de rester aussi tard, » le mit en garde l'enseignante.

Il se figea, puis se retourna pour regarder la cruelle femme, « Si vous tenez tant à parler à ma sœur, allez-y. »

Elle joua le jeu, « Alors, je l'appellerai peut-être ce soir. »

Light se força à rester calme alors qu'il haussait les épaules, « Très bien. Je vous verrai demain. »

Après que Light eut quitté la salle et refermé la porte, il se pressa dans le couloir. _Merde ! Espérons que Misa est sortie aller prendre un verre pour que je puisse effacer du répondeur tous les messages avant qu'elle revienne_. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, et sortit de l'école. Il faisait presque noir à l'extérieur, et seuls quelques lampadaires épars illuminaient son chemin.

Il méprisait officiellement cette enseignante. Se noyer dans le travail scolaire avait été son moyen d'évasion principal. Misa s'était montrée implacable dans ses tentatives de gagner ses affections. Hier, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, elle avait complètement franchi la limite. Light s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour découvrir sa sœur ivre, essayant de lui arracher ses vêtements. Finalement, Light lui avait interdit l'accès à sa chambre.

Light serra les poings alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans la rue. _Pourquoi Misa n'abandonne-t-elle simplement pas ? Je ne vais jamais rien ressentir de cette façon, à son égard... ni probablement à n'importe quelle autre femme_. La seule personne avec qui Light se voyait était L. Personne d'autre n'était assez bien.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher, Light glissa une main dans sa poche. Il portait toujours le téléphone portable sur lui. Plusieurs fois, Light avait sérieusement envisagé d'appeler le détective... mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. L était occupé, et sa vie était continuellement en danger. Light regardait encore les informations pour se tenir au courant des progrès de L, mais il savait que les nouvelles étaient censurées. Même si L était mort, personne ne l'aurait su...

Light sortit le téléphone avec frénésie et se hâta de l'ouvrir. _Non_. Il prit une profonde inspiration et rangea le portable. _L est encore en vie. Je suis son premier successeur, et j'aurais été pris en charge si cela avait été le cas._

Alors que son esprit commençait à s'éclaircir, Light devint de plus en plus conscient de son environnement. De façon inattendue, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Light arrêta de marcher, notant que les bruits de pas cessèrent aussi. Puis, il reprit sa marche, entendant une nouvelle fois la personne qui le suivait. Il commença à presser le pas, mais le bruit de celui qui le suivait s'intensifia. Quiconque se trouvait derrière lui se rapprochait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Light négocia un virage au coin d'une rue, et commença à courir. Avant que son stalker n'ait tourné dans la rue, Light se cacha dans une ruelle. Light recula et s'appuya contre le mur d'un bâtiment alors qu'il entendait le stalker se rapprocher. _Mikami m'a dit qu'il attendrait que je retourne à l'église, je doute que ce soit un membre de la secte. On peut supposer qu'il s'agit d'un petit délinquant qui cherche au hasard une victime._

« Sors de ton trou, Light. Je sais que tu te caches, » l'appela une voix inconnue.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Light se baissa et se cacha derrière une benne à ordures. De sa cachette, il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas se rapprocher de sa ruelle.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, mon garçon. Tant que L coopère, tout ira bien. »

_Merde_. Light comprenait, à présent. Cet homme faisait partie des assassins qui en avaient après L. Mais au lieu de traquer le détective, celui-ci avait changé son objectif et s'était tourné vers Light. Ce salaud avait l'intention d'utiliser Light pour parvenir à L. Cette réalisation fit bouillir le sang de Light. Il serait damné avant d'avoir pu laisser un répugnant criminel se servir de lui pour provoquer la chute de L. Light attrapa rapidement une bouteille de bière vide posée au sol.

L'assassin se tint enfin en face de Light et lui sourit béatement, « Tu es là- »

Light se leva et claqua la bouteille de verre sur le visage de l'homme. La bouteille se brisa et des éclats de verre se fichèrent dans la peau du criminel. Alors que l'homme hurlait de douleur, Light se précipita hors de la ruelle.

Tout en fuyant, Light sortit rapidement son téléphone pour appeler à l'aide. Avant qu'il n'ait pu composer un numéro, il entendit des coups de feu. Light regarda en arrière et repéra l'assassin, pointant une arme sur lui.

Du sang coulait sur un côté du visage de l'homme, alors qu'il criait rageusement, « Pose le téléphone maintenant, petit bâtard ! Ou je t'en tire une droit dans ton putain de crâne ! »

Light relâcha à contrecœur le téléphone, le laissant tomber au sol.

Le criminel furieux se précipita sur lui, l'arme toujours pointée sur sa tête. Finalement, l'homme fut assez près et saisit le bras de Light, pressant le canon de l'arme sur son front.

Le vulgaire homme cracha un peu de sang sur le sol. « Tu sais, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te faire du mal, gamin. Mais tu as tout gâché. » Il resserra violemment sa prise sur Light, et son visage horriblement ensanglanté se crispa en un rictus, « Maintenant, je vais prendre du _plaisir_ avec toi. Je suis sûr que L ne m'en voudra pas si j'emprunte son _fucktoy_. »

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, une balle s'enfonça soudainement dans la main du criminel qui tenait le pistolet. L'homme cria de douleur, laissa son arme tomber au sol, alors que Light réussissait à se libérer pour entendre _sa_ voix.

« Ne reparle jamais de Light-kun de cette façon. » Le détective brun tenait une arme à feu alors qu'il sortait de la voiture noire.

Puis, Watari sortit du côté conducteur, également armé. La voiture avait passé le coin de rue si rapidement que Light ne l'avait pas remarquée. Watari tint en joue le criminel blessé, alors que L se rapprochait de Light.

Tout s'était passé très vite, mais être pourchassé par un fou avait fini par valoir la peine. L était de retour. Après sept mois exténuants auprès de _Misa_, L était finalement revenu. Light s'attendait à une quelconque salutation cordiale, mais L se contenta d'agripper fermement son poignet.

« Light-kun vient avec moi. » L traîna Light vers l'avant, après avoir rapidement ramassé le téléphone, tombé au sol, entre le pouce et l'index.

L tendit le cellulaire à Light, et se remit à traîner Light jusqu'à la voiture. Le détective poussa pratiquement Light dans la voiture; Light glissa sur la banquette arrière et s'écrasa contre la porte latérale.

À présent, Light était énervé, « L, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L se percha lui-même à côté de Light et referma la porte de la voiture. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, L saisit son ordinateur portable et l'équilibra sur ses genoux.

« Bon sang, L ! Répond-moi ! »

L lui lança un regard glacial, « Il devrait être évident pour Light-kun de savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai fait une erreur. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'aurais dû rester loin de toi, » annonça durement L alors qu'il commençait à taper sur son clavier.

Pendant un moment, Light ne put que regarder le détective. Cela faisait... mal. Puis, Light évalua immédiatement la situation avec logique. L avait dû parler de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au palais de justice. Aussi, l'assassin avait appelé Light le '_fucktoy_ de L', ce qui signifiait très probablement que les ennemis du détective étaient au courant de leur relation... Et que c'était aussi pour cela que Light avait été pris pour cible.

Le bruit de sirènes de police se rapprocha, et Light put voir les voitures de police affluer dans la rue. Watari remonta alors dans la voiture et prit place sur le siège conducteur.

Le vieil homme démarra la voiture, « La police a arrêté le criminel. Ils vont le porter jusqu'à une de tes salles d'interrogatoire dès que possible. »

L hocha simplement la tête, tout en continuant à travailler à une vitesse inhumaine. Light fut presque tenté de reparler au détective, mais il se retint. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu L aussi furieux.

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent atteint leur quartier général, L disparut dans une autre pièce. Light n'avait toujours pas reçu de détails sur l'actuelle situation, ce qui l'ennuyait réellement. Il était à présent seul avec Watari, qui le conduisit hors de l'atelier. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter d'un étage, et se dirigèrent dans le couloir menant à l'ancienne chambre de Light. C'était exactement le même lieu où il avait séjourné avec L durant l'affaire du DN13.

Watari, de façon inattendue, commença, « Light-kun, je suis bien conscient que L peut sembler... distant, pour le moment, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est en colère contre lui-même. Il n'a jamais voulu que vous soyez impliqué dans cette affaire. »

Light croisa les bras, « Eh bien, à présent j'y suis impliqué. Et donc, il peut tout aussi bien me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais même pas à combien d'assassins nous avons affaire, ni quelle quantité d'informations ils possèdent sur moi. »

Le vieil homme soupira, « Seulement trois assassins n'ont pas encore été arrêtés. Mais ces trois derniers possèdent beaucoup plus d'informations que L ne le souhaiterait. Cependant, l'affaire devrait bientôt se terminer, surtout si L parvient à obtenir leurs identités juridiques en interrogeant le criminel que nous venons tout juste d'arrêter. »

Apprendre cela calma définitivement Light. Il était sûr que L allait arrêter les trois derniers assassins en un temps record.

Watari ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Light. Le garçon fut surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit. Misa était profondément endormie, allongée sur le lit, quelques canettes de bières éparpillées autour d'elle.

Avant même que Light ne puisse poser de questions, Watari expliqua, « L s'inquiétait que Misa puisse potentiellement être ciblée étant donné qu'elle vit avec vous. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, elle était totalement ivre, aussi avons-nous décidé de l'emmener en lieu sûr. »

« Merci, » répondit Light impassible. Il détestait cette incessante manie qu'avait Misa de boire. Cela lui rappelait Wedy. Bien sûr, c'était d'elle que venait le comportement de Misa.

« Heureusement, vous pourrez aller à l'école demain. L prévoit de renforcer la sécurité de la zone afin que vous puissiez continuer votre vie comme avant. Il a également mentionné l'embauche d'un garde du corps pour Misa, durant le temps où vous resterez avec nous. »

Les yeux de Light se mirent à briller, « Je vais rester avec ici ? »

« Temporairement. » Watari hocha la tête, « Je sais que L se sentira mieux s'il peut garder un œil sur vous. »

Light remarqua la caméra nouvellement installée dans un coin de sa chambre. « … Je vois. »

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas partager un lit avec Misa, vous pouvez rester dans la chambre de L ce soir, » lui offrit par surprise Watari.

« Je préférerais. » Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Light dorme à côté de Misa; il aurait même préféré dormir à même le sol.

Le vieil homme le conduisit dans la chambre de L, et lui sourit en se retournant pour partir, « Faites comme chez vous, Light-kun. Je serai en bas si vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Attendez, » l'appela Light.

Watari se retourna vers l'adolescent, « Que se passe-t-il, Light-kun ? »

Light se tut durant quelques instants, avant de demander, « P- pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça ? Je sais que vous ne me voulez pas auprès de L. C'est pour ça que vous avez permis à Misa de me retrouver. Et vous n'approuvez pas la différence d'âge entre L et moi, alors pourquoi- ? »

« Je regrette mes précédentes actions, » admit Watari, « Il semble que je vous aie fait croire que j'ai réprimandé l'attachement de L pour vous uniquement sur une question d'âge. Le temps fixera la différence d'âge, mais ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Si jamais L et moi-même étions arrivés plus tard, l'homme vous aurait vraiment fait du mal. L ne se le serait jamais pardonné... »

Le vieil homme regarda directement dans les yeux de Light, « L s'est attaché à vous, Light-kun. Si quelque chose devait vous arriver, je ne pense pas que L serait en mesure de le supporter. »

* * *

Suite à sa conversation avec Watari, Light ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il resta étendu sur le lit de L pendant des heures, les yeux rivés au plafond. La chambre sombre était calme et agréable, alors que l'esprit de Light bouillonnait... L était attaché à lui; c'était exactement ce que Light voulait entendre. Mais il ne voulait pas de L en tant qu'épave nerveuse non plus. Light savait que s'il aidait le détective, le cas serait plus vite résolu. Pourtant, Light savait aussi que L était déterminé à ne pas l'impliquer. Je suis déjà impliqué, alors quoi ?

Son choix finalement fait, Light quitta la chambre. Il passa tranquillement devant celle de Watari, et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'à l'atelier. Heureusement, celui-ci était vide, aussi Light put s'installer devant un ordinateur, où il parcourut rapidement les fichiers de L. Il analysa tous les rapports, ainsi que la façon dont L était parvenu à capturer les assassins depuis le début.

Alors que Light lisait le travail de L, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Le nombre de criminels que L avait capturé était pratiquement inhumain. C'était un exploit que seul L pouvait accomplir. Finalement, il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul fichier à lire. Il cliqua sur celui-ci et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

L'ensemble du dossier était sur lui. Il y avait des articles sur le championnat de tennis qu'avait gagné Light, toutes les informations sur les organisations scolaires qu'il dirigeait, et même des copies de ses bulletins. _L s'est tenu au courant de ce que je faisais durant tout ce temps_.

« Est-ce que Light-kun prend du plaisir à lire sur lui-même ? » L s'accroupit rapidement sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Light tressaillit et referma immédiatement le fichier. « Non, mais je trouve intéressant que ce soit ton cas. »

L mordilla le bord de son pouce, « J'ai toujours aimé savoir si Light-kun allait bien. C'est bien pour ça que je deviens irritable lorsqu'il est en danger. »

« Est-ce ta manière de présenter tes excuses pour avoir si grossièrement agi, plus tôt ? »

« Non, c'est seulement une explication. Est-ce que Light-kun s'attendait à un accueil chaleureux ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me saisisses et me pousses dans la voiture, » cingla Light.

« Dans ce cas, je me rattraperai plus tard. Est-ce que Light-kun a déjà lu tous mes autres dossiers ? »

« … Oui. Est-ce un problème ? »

« Je suppose que non. Bien que j'aurais préféré que Light-kun n'y soit jamais impliqué, il est trop tard pour ça maintenant. En outre, cette affaire sera bientôt terminée. » L leva une feuille entre son index et son pouce.

Light attrapa la feuille et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sur le papier se trouvaient trois photos d'hommes, sous lesquelles étaient renseignés leurs noms.

« L'interrogatoire a été un succès, » annonça joyeusement L, « J'ai l'identité des trois derniers assassins. Il ne reste plus qu'à les retrouver maintenant. »

« Ont-ils utilisé des identités volées durant leurs achats ? »

« Malheureusement oui. Mais nous savons à présent qui nous cherche. Tu peux garder ça, Light-kun, au cas où tu aurais besoin de demander à des passants s'ils ont déjà vu ces hommes. »

Light hocha la tête alors qu'il étudiait le visage des hommes, « Alors, tu permets que j'aide sur l'affaire, non ? Watari m'a dit que tu voulais que je reste ici. »

« Oui, Light-kun peut m'aider ici dès qu'il revient de l'école. »

« N'est-ce pas plus important que l'école ? »

« Mais Light-kun n'a pas été une seule fois absent cette année. Il semble que tu aies toujours placé l'école dans tes priorités lorsque tu vivais avec Misa. »

« Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? »

« Non, pour dire vrai, j'étais très heureux que tu restes loin d'elle. » Les yeux noirs de L le transpercèrent, « Est-ce que Misa a tenté quelque chose ? »

Light mentit instantanément, « Non, elle m'ennuie seulement. »

« Très bien, Light-kun. » L se tourna vers l'ordinateur, en face de lui. « Étant donné que Light-kun a ruiné toutes ses chances de passer une nuit complète, pourrait-il m'aider sur l'affaire ? »

« Oui, » répondit Light sans réfléchir.

* * *

L avait presque oublié à quel point Light était utile. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour découvrir le jour exact où les vraies identités des assassins avaient été utilisées pour la dernière fois. À partir de là, ils comprirent quelles fausses identités ils avaient utilisées pour voyager au Japon. Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque L remarqua que Light se balançait sous la fatigue. L aurait pu laisser l'adolescent travailler un peu plus, mais Light allait déjà être exténué à l'école.

« Light-kun, il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » L'adolescent regarda l'horloge, puis se leva, trébuchant légèrement.

L se leva rapidement et agrippa l'épaule de Light pour le rééquilibrer. Puis, L guida l'adolescent stupéfait jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et ils montèrent d'un étage. L commença à mener Light vers son ancienne chambre, mais l'adolescent protesta.

« Non, Misa est là. Ta chambre, » marmonna-t-il.

L sourit. Il serait bien mieux d'avoir Light dans sa chambre, de toute façon. L mena l'adolescent dans sa chambre et le relâcha, « Bonne nuit, Light-kun. »

Juste avant que L se retourne pour partir, Light attrapa sa main. « Non, reste ici. »

L se contenta de regarder le garçon presque inconscient, « Light-kun ne peut pas penser correctement, et j'ai encore du travail à faire. »

Les yeux de Light étaient mi-clos, et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. « Tu as dit que tu te rattraperait... pour avoir été... méchant. »

Méchant ? _Peut-être q__ue Light-kun dort sur place_. L tenta de récupérer sa main, « Je n'ai jamais été... méchant, aujourd'hui, Light-kun. J'étais en colère parce que l'homme aurait pu te blesser. »

Light bascula en avant et s'appuya contre la poitrine de L. « Méchant... Pas content... de me voir. »

« Dans une différente situation, j'aurais été ravi de- » L sentit soudainement l'intégralité du poids de Light sur lui.

Light s'était endormi. L tint le garçon et étendit l'adolescent sur son lit. Le détective regarda Light, et décida qu'une courte pause ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il s'accroupit à côté de Light, lequel se blottit inconsciemment contre lui. L passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, et un sourire se forma sur le visage de l'adolescent. Light n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à quel point L était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Que de rebondissements pour ce dix-septième chapitre. ^u^ Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, Jilano et moi reprenons les cours demain après-midi. Motivées ! :D Enfin bref, bonne journée à vous, et à lundi prochain !


	19. Résurrection

**Note de Caela :** Vous croyez à la télékinésie ? Non, parce qu'honnêtement, quelque chose de _très_ bizarre nous est arrivé, à Ji' et moi. Vendredi midi, à la cantine. Mon verre, sur mon plateau, s'est déplacé _tout seul_. Sans blaguer. Alors, ou des choses étranges se produisent autour de nous, ou on a pris, toutes les deux, quelque chose de pas net. Ce qui m'étonnerait, parce que je suis certaine que je m'en souviendrais. Et puis, avoir la même hallucination, quoi... Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée (pour ceux et celles qui ont repris les cours ou le travail). :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et très bonne lecture. ;)

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée :) En attendant, un nouveau chapitre de Second Chance pour vous remonter le moral ! (Si si, ne mentez pas, y'a rien de plus déprimant que de retourner en cours après deux mois à traîner sur fanfiction net.) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponses à la review anonyme**

**coco40 :** Salut à toi, et merci pour ta review ! Contentes que ce chapitre t'ait plu. ^^ Pour la réponse à ta question, je te propose tout simplement de lire ce chapitre. :) Haha, il me semble que tu es une des seules personnes à être pressée que Light et L se rappellent de leur vie antérieure. ;) Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Résurrection**

* * *

Alors qu'il martelait le clavier de son ordinateur portable, L remarqua, « Light-kun semble de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude. »

Light eut un grognement fatigué et s'assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Le détective, perché à côté de lui, eut presque un sourire.

Watari, tout en conduisant le véhicule, demanda, « Combien de temps avez-vous dormi hier soir, Light-kun ? »

« Environ deux heures et quarante-sept minutes, » répondit L avec précision.

Light grogna à nouveau lorsque la voiture s'arrêta brutalement, le secouant avec force.

« Alors, il a commencé à t'aider pour l'affaire ? » questionna Watari.

« Oui, et Light-kun s'est montré très utile. Mais il a encore besoin d'aller à l'école. »

« Si Light-kun est à moitié endormi, je doute qu'il puisse apprendre beaucoup de choses, » répondit Watari.

Fatigué, le regard de Light se porta sur le siège conducteur. Maintenant, Watari était de son côté.

« J'ai offert quelques morceaux de sucre à Light-kun pour le réveiller, mais il les a refusés. En outre, Light-kun a également besoin d'apprendre à fonctionner sans son repos excessif. »

« Les adolescents ont, biologiquement, besoin de plus de sommeil, L. »

« Oui, et les gens sont supposés ne pas tenir plus de trois jours sans sommeil, mais je réussis continuellement cet exploit. Light-kun peut s'habituer, » clama L avant d'ouvrir la porte latérale. « Nous viendrons te chercher ici après l'école, Light-kun. »

Light lança au détective un regard noir, et trébucha en sortant de la voiture.

* * *

Misa n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Elle n'aimait pas du tout L, et l'étrange détective s'immisçait une _nouvelle fois_ dans sa vie. Au début, Misa avait été reconnaissante du fait que L avait sauvé Light du DN13. Mais à présent, elle le détestait. L'homme avait tenté de tenir Misa éloigné de son Light ! Et quand Misa était finalement parvenue à le récupérer, L était revenu le lui arracher. Le célèbre détective prétendait qu'il s'agissait de mesures de sécurité, mais Misa n'en croyait pas un mot.

_Le Light de Misa doit vivre avec elle, et pas avec L ! _Le monstrueux homme avait même insisté pour qu'elle ait un garde du corps. Comme si Misa allait tomber dans le panneau. Le garde du corps était évidemment destiné à la surveiller afin que L puisse avoir Light pour lui seul ! Misa savait que c'était là la vraie raison.

Elle se força à sourire alors que de nouvelles photos étaient prises. Les cadreurs gardèrent l'objectif de leurs appareils braqué sur Misa, vêtue d'une robe en dentelle gothique. Ces photos allaient être publiées dans des magazines, qui eux allaient être vendu dans tout le pays à des fans qui l'adoraient. Misa avait cru qu'elle pouvait faire en sorte que n'importe qui tombe amoureux d'elle, mais son frère était têtu. Qui se souciait du fait que c'était interdit ? Misa obtiendrait Light... d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même _L_.

« Wow. Misa, c'est génial ! » Son garde du corps, Matsuda, applaudit bruyamment une fois que la séance photo fut terminée.

Misa accorda au policier un sourire factice, « Misa a besoin d'aller dans sa loge, puis elle sera prête à partir. »

« D'accord, je vais attendre ici, » répondit naïvement Matsuda.

Les fans étaient si faciles à duper. Misa se rendit joyeusement dans sa loge. Elle changea rapidement ce qu'elle portait pour des vêtements ordinaires, et enfila une grande veste. Elle vissa sur sa tête une casquette de baseball et inclina la visière de sorte à ce que son visage soit caché. Personne ne retiendrait Misa loin de Light !

Elle sortit par la porte de derrière de sa loge, et se précipita dans la rue, prenant la direction de l'école de Light.

* * *

Light, la tête posée sur son bureau, dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se mette à crier son nom. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux, puis se força à lever la tête. Toute la classe l'observait, et l'enseignante le fixait comme si l'Apocalypse avait débuté.

« Quoi ? » Light regarda l'enseignante.

« As-tu besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, Light ? » Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

Naturellement, Light était considéré comme le meilleur élève de l'école tout entière. Le voir dormir en classe avait probablement paniqué tout le monde.

Light étouffa un bâillement, « Non, je vais bien. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais s'il-te-plaît, essaie de rester éveillé, ou je me verrai obligée de t'envoyer voir l'infirmière, » le mit en garde l'enseignante avant de poursuivre sa leçon.

Light soupira, puis regarda par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, à côté de son bureau. _Bon sang, L. Il est la seule personne qui envisage la privation de sommeil comme normale. _Light insulta silencieusement le détectie lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose tombait... du ciel. Il cligna les yeux de surprise, puis baissa son regard sur le sol.

Il y avait un objet noir de forme rectangulaire sur l'herbe. _Super, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant_. Light bâilla avant que sa tête ne s'écrase à nouveau contre son bureau, et il s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Misa se précipita sur les terrains de la cour de l'école, tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son télépone portable. Les étudiants allaient être libérés dans quelques minutes. Misa prévoyait de trouver Light avant L et de l'emmener avec elle. Elle allait demander elle-même à Light si le danger était réel ou non.

Elle rangea son téléphone, puis remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait un cahier noir abandonné dans l'herbe, à côté d'elle. Lorsque Misa lut le titre du cahier, elle haleta. _C'est un Death Note ! Oh, que doit faire Misa ?! Que faire si cela est destiné à la réincarnation de Kira ? Mais Misa ne sait pas qui c'est !_

Misa paniquait, et elle balaya du regard la zone alentour. _Mais le chef de l'Église de Kira sait ! Misa devrait le lui apporter !_ Elle se pencha et ramassa le Death Note.

Puis, elle poussa un cri.

Au moment même où elle avait touché le cahier, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort et sa tête lui avait semblé sur le point d'exploser. Des fragments de souvenirs assaillirent son esprit, mais rien de tout ce qu'elle vit ne lui sembla avoir de sens. Elle se rappela soudain être assise dans un café, revêtue d'un déguisement, attendant le passage de Light. Des chiffres dansaient au-dessus de toutes les têtes, sauf chez son frère.

Misa referma la bouche alors qu'elle était brutalement ramenée à la réalité. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais sa tête la faisait souffrir comme si comme si son esprit était en sur-régime. C'était comme si un tas d'informations se bousculait dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse toutefois y accéder.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le Death Note, effrayée. Puis, elle cacha le précieux cahier à l'intérieur de sa veste. Avant que quelqu'un puisse venir voir ce qui s'était passé, attiré par son cri, Misa s'enfuit. Si elle attendait Light, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle tombe sur L. Et Misa ne pouvait pas risquer que L mette la main sur le Death Note. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que le Death Note soit légitimement placé dans les mains de son Dieu, Kira.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Light dormait dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Il se força à quitter le lit de malade et tituba jusqu'à la porte. L'infirmière lui dit quelque chose, mais Light l'ignora et continua sa marche dans le couloir.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, « Light-kun, tu as oublié ton sac. »

Light se retourna alors que Takada glissait pour lui la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Takada lui lança un regard inquiet, « Tout va bien ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, je peux m'occuper de la réunion du conseil étudiant pour toi. »

Durant quelques instants, Light se contenta de la fixer avant de se rappeler de la réunion, « Oh, c'est vrai. J'apprécierai beaucoup que tu le fasses. Je serai très occupé, après l'école, pendant un certain temps. »

Takada demanda innocemment, « Pour quoi faire ? »

« C'est une affaire de famille dont je préfère ne pas parler, » mentit facilement Light.

« Oh. » Elle sembla surprise, « Eh bien, j'espère que tout va bien. »

« Merci Takada. Je te verrai demain, » poursuivit-il avant de quitter l'école.

En dehors de l'école, Light repéra la voiture de L. Il se dirigea vers le véhicule et entra à l'intérieur. Watari démarra la voiture, alors que L, accroupi, regarda l'adolescent épuisé, assis à ses côtés.

L, reprenant son travail sur l'ordinateur, fit remarquer, « Light-kun ne gère pas bien le manque de sommeil. »

« C'est le cas de la plupart des gens, L. » Light, fatigué, pencha sa tête en arrière.

« C'est vrai, Light-kun. Mais la plupart des gens n'ont pas non plus l'endurance nécessaire pour devenir mon successeur. Light-kun va s'adapter à mes habitudes pour son propre bénéfice. »

« Je ne me nourris pas exclusivement de cheesecake et de sucre. »

L sourit, « Alors Light-kun a besoin de trouver son propre stimulant. »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour au quartier général, Watari gara la voiture vers un café. L et Light y entrèrent, puis s'assirent à une table. Watari attendit à l'extérieur, en profitant pour passer plusieurs appels pour régler quelques affaires. Pendant ce temps, Light commanda une grande tasse de café, tandis que L, bien évidemment, avait jeté son dévolu sur une part de cheesecake. L mangea avec entrain son dessert sucré, alors que Light buvait son café. Light n'était pas particulièrement heureux de cette leçon, que L lui avait donné, sur ses habitudes malsaines.

« Je peux manger et dormir normalement tout en résolvant beaucoup d'affaires, » revendiqua Light.

« Je suis certain que Light-kun le peut, mais certaines affaires se doivent d'être résolues aussi vite que possible. Pouvoir opérer sans sommeil est extrêmement utile. Et Light-kun peut continuer à manger normalement; il lui suffit simplement de boire de grandes quantités de café. »

« Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Il n'y a rien de _sain_ dans ma profession, Light-kun. Il faut que tu arrives à l'accepter. »

Avant de répondre, Light dût réprimer un bâillement. Cela ne se produisit pas sans que L le remarque. Le détective appela un serveur et commanda immédiatement une autre grande tasse de café pour Light.

« Je ne peux pas en prendre un autre, » protesta Light alors que le serveur s'éloignait.

L pencha sa tête sur le côté, « Mais Light-kun en a besoin. Lorsqu'il sera pleinement éveillé, nous serons prêts à partir. »

Le serveur posa la grande tasse devant Light, puis partit. Light fixa la boisson fumante infestée de caféine, « Je ne vais pas boire ça. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes. »

« Je vois. » L engloutit une cuillère pleine de cheesecake, « Est-ce que Light-kun souhaite toujours m'aider sur cette affaire ? »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas te servir- »

« Si, je le peux. Light-kun est très utile lorsqu'il m'aide. Mais dès qu'il devient fatigué, je dois arrêter tout ce que je fais pour m'occuper de lui. Si Light-kun n'a plus besoin de dormir, nous pourrions travailler à un rythme un peu plus rapide. »

« J'aurai toujours besoin de sommeil, comme tout le monde, L, » soupira Light. « Tu te contentes de supprimer tes besoins de façon totalement nuisible. »

« Mes méthodes ne sont pas nuisibles. » L goba plus de cheesecake.

Les deux génies se chamaillèrent au-dessus de la tasse de café pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Finalement, Watari vint les chercher dans le café et les fit sortir. L et Light agissaient toujours de façon puérilement obstinée. L alla jusqu'à emmener la tasse de café avec eux, avant qu'ils ne retournent vers la voiture.

Light, furieux, grogna au détective, « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas boire ça ! Laisse tomb- »

Soudain, la voiture explosa. Watari, L et Light tombèrent à la renverse sous la puissance de l'explosion. Light, engourdi par le choc, regarda le véhicule en proie aux flammes. Les gens coururent hors du café et des commerces à proximité pour constater les dégâts. La voiture n'était, à présent, qu'un tas de métal brûlant, et une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans le ciel.

L et Watari se levèrent, alors que Light, abasourdi, restait assis à regarder le feu qui faisait rage. L attrapa la main de l'adolescent pour le relever.

L commenta avec désinvolture, « Est-ce que Light-kun est content d'avoir commandé une autre tasse de café ? »

Light n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il retira sa main de la prise de L, en criant, « Ta voiture vient tout simplement _d'exploser _! Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! »

L mordit le bout de son pouce, puis jeta un regard sur le feu, « Je m'excuse si ma réaction n'est pas adaptée. Mais après un certain nombre de tentatives d'assassinat, on devient insensible à ce genre de choses. »

Light put sentir son cœur s'arrêter. Un certain nombre de tentatives d'assassinat ? Combien au juste L en avait-il endurées ? Pendant ce temps, Watari téléphonait avec la police, et L prit son propre portable, afin de demander l'accès aux caméras surveillance. Tous deux continuaient leur travail comme si rien d'horrible ne s'était produit.

Après que L eut raccroché, Light demanda, « Combien de fois ? »

L répondit, « Cela ne ferait que perturber- »

« Combien ? » exigea Light, verrouillant son regard dans celui de L.

Il pouvait voir les flammes se reflétant dans les yeux noirs de L lorsque le détective répondit, « Cette tentative d'assassinat était la 278ème. »

Le souffle de Light se fit saccadé. Il ne ressentait plus rien autour de lui, tandis qu'il fixait le sol. _278 fois... L aurait pu mourir 278 fois..._ Son regard fut attiré par la tasse de café, brisée sur le ciment. _Si nous n'avions pas eu cette stupide dispute..._ Light frissonna, et enroula ses bras autour de lui, essayant d'arrêter ses tremblements. _278 fois..._

Il sentit L agripper son épaule, « Light-kun ? »

Puis il entendit la voix de Watari, « Je peux tout gérer ici. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre Light-kun et partir. L'immeuble n'est pas très loin d'ici; vous pourriez marcher jusque là-bas. »

Light savait qu'il marchait, mais il se sentait comme en transe. Tout autour de lui semblait lointain, et une phrase ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. _278 fois... J'aurais pu perdre L._

_J'aurais pu le perdre 278 putain de fois !_ Light prit son visage entre ses mains, craquant finalement sous la pression. Puis, il sentit L le tirer dans ses bras. Light jeta ses bras autour de L et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de l'aîné. Il serra fort contre lui le détective. Light avait besoin de se sentir proche de L, comme pour s'assurer que l'homme allait bien. Même si L aurait pu mourir à tous moments, il était toujours là.

« Je n'avais pas prévu une réaction aussi intense. » L, protecteur, garda fermement ses bras autour de Light, « N'ai-je pas déjà expliqué à Light-kun, et ce à plusieurs reprises, à quel point mon travail est dangereux ? »

Light répondit par une autre question, « L, tu étais furieux, la nuit dernière, lorsque je me suis fait attaquer par ce criminel... Comment aurais-tu réagi si cette même chose m'était arrivée 278 fois ? »

L resserra soudain son emprise autour de Light, « Je traquerai tout ceux qui auraient attaqué Light-kun pour les traduire en justice. »

Light regarda L dans les yeux, « C'est exactement ce que je veux faire. »

L sourit, « Tous mes potentiels assassins sont emprisonnés, sauf trois, et je suis convaincu que Light-kun réussira à les arrêter. »

Alors, L se pencha et pressa sa bouche sur celle de Light. Light trouva le geste bienvenu, et il entoura ses bras autour du cou du détective pour tirer l'aîné plus près de lui.

Après tout ce temps, leurs idéaux étaient encore contradictoires. Parce que L croyait que les assassins emprisonnés étaient convenablement punis, alors que Light ne considérait pas que la justice pouvait être rendue sans la mort de ceux-ci.

* * *

Misa traversa la ville aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle courut dans les rues jusqu'à parvenir à la ruelle qu'elle cherchait. Misa s'y précipita et frappa frénétiquement à la porte dissimulée.

Elle cria au mur de briques, « Ouvrez ! C'est Misa ! Elle doit entrer maintenant ! C'est une urgence ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler, étonnement, Mikami, « Je t'attendais. Entre. »

Misa lança un regard confus à l'homme vêtu d'un costume d'affaires, et entra dans l'église. Ils traversèrent le couloir qui conduisait à la grande salle où se trouvaient la plate-forme et le mur recouvert de photographies.

Mikami traversa la salle, et Misa s'écria en le suivant, « Misa doit voir le chef de l'église. C'est très important, et- »

« As-tu eu mal à tête lorsque tu as touché le Death Note ? » demanda Mikami de façon totalement inattendue.

Les yeux de Misa s'écarquillèrent, et elle haleta, « C-comment le sais-tu ? »

Mikami se dirigea vers la plate-forme et ouvrit une mallette posée dessus. Il sortit de la mallette un Death Note. « Je le sais parce que ça m'est également arrivé. »

« T-tu en as un toi aussi ? » Misa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, « Est-ce que le chef de l'église est au courant ? »

Mikami laissa échapper un soupir frustré, « Misa, je suis le chef de l'église. »

« Oh, » souffla-t-elle avec de grands yeux, jusqu'à sortir de son étonnement et prendre le Death Note qu'elle avait caché dans sa veste. « Misa l'a trouvé dans la cour de l'école de Light. »

« A-t-il dix-sept ans, maintenant ? »

« … Eh bien, ouais. »

« Alors il est temps. » Mikami reposa son Death Note sur la plate-forme en expliquant précipitamment, « Misa, ton mal de tête après avoir touché le Death Note est dû au fait que tu es la réincarnation du deuxième Kira. Au fil du temps, tu commenceras à te souvenir des événements de ta vie antérieure. Mais les souvenirs ne reviendront pas dans un ordre particulier, et cela pourra être assez déroutant. »

Misa le regarda quelques instants bouche bée, puis elle parla enfin, « Si Misa était le deuxième Kira... alors, qui est l'original ? »

« Ton frère, Light-kun. »

« Le Light de Misa ! » La jeune femme sourit, heureuse; elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fière.

« Oui, quand tu as amené Light-kun ici, je l'ai reconnu. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, car il n'avait encore que seize ans. »

« Pourquoi l'âge importe-t-il autant ? »

Mikami l'informa, « On m'a dit qu'un Shinigami déposerait un Death Note un jour précis. Je suis certain que tu as déjà entendu parler du gang du DN13. Il y a quelques temps, un de leurs membres s'est infiltré dans une de mes réunions, et a entendu un nom de code pour la date fatidique. Ce vil groupe de criminels a pensé qu'il serait amusant de se moquer de notre église en utilisant le code comme leur propre nom. Heureusement, ils ont tous interprété ce code de façon erronée. »

Misa était complètement perdue, « Quoi ? »

« Le 'un' et le 'trois' dans DN13 sont destinés à être lus séparément. On m'a dit que le Death Note arriverait le premier jour du troisième mois, lorsque la réincarnation de Kira aura l'âge nécessaire. Dans la vie antérieure de Light, celui-ci a reçu le Death Note lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. »

« Ah. » Misa hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris. « Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier du mois de Mars, c'est donc pour ça que tu savais que Misa allait venir. »

« Oui, toi ou Light-kun. » Mikami s'approcha d'elle et saisit le Death Note qu'elle avait dans les mains. Puis, il jeta un œil autour de lui, « Je suppose que Ryûk n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« Qui ? »

« Ryûk, le Shinigami auquel appartient ce Death Note. » Mikami redonna le cahier à Misa. « Je dois à Ryûk le Death Note que je possède à présent. S'il ne l'avait pas à nouveau volé à Sidoh et placé là où je pouvais le trouver, je ne posséderais pas mes anciens souvenirs maintenant. »

« Sidoh ? »

« Oui, il est juste à côté de toi. » Mikami ramassa à nouveau son Death Note et le posa contre la main de Misa.

Misa regarda sur sa droite, avant de sentir quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule gauche, « Je suis ici. »

Elle se retourna pour voir une créature monstrueuse, avec des bandages autour de la tête et un bec en forme d'oiseau. Misa poussa un cri de surprise, ce qui fit rapidement reculer Sidoh.

_Whoa. Un Shinigami_. Misa regarda l'étrange créature avant de se retourner vers Mikami. « Attends... Si tu possèdes un Death Note, pourquoi ne l'utilises-tu pas ? »

Mikami remonta les lunettes sur son nez d'un index, « J'ai envisagé cette possibilité, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre loyalement mon Dieu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin prêt. »

Il sourit à Misa, « Il est temps de ressusciter notre Dieu. »

* * *

L et Light étaient de retour à l'atelier, et travaillaient côte à côte. L était perché devant son ordinateur, et empilait des morceaux de sucre, tandis que Light était penché en arrière, sur sa chaise, tentant de rester éveillé.

Puis, le téléphone portable de L sonna, et le détective le ramassa entre le pouce et l'index, « Ici L. »

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent, «Refuse-t-elle toutes les mesures de sécurité ?... Non. C'est son choix. Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider si elle ne l'accepte pas... Je vois. Retire les caméras vidéo. » L raccrocha, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

Light soupira, « Misa a refusé le garde du corps et les mesures de sécurité que tu as mis en place pour elle ? »

« Oui, je le crains. »

« Laisse-moi aller là-bas et lui parler. Je vais lui faire accepter ton aide. » Light se leva pour partir.

L sembla hésiter, puisqu'il ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer, « Matsuda affirme qu'elle veut que je ne m'implique en aucune façon dans ta vie et la sienne. »

« Je vais la faire changer d'avis, » affirma Light avec confiance. « Il suffit de me laisser lui parler pendant trente petites minutes et tu pourras remettre les caméras de sécurité en un rien de temps. »

« Light-kun est très sûr de lui, » commenta L avant de se lever à contrecœur.

* * *

Watari les conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement de Misa. L ne semblait pas aimer l'idée de laisser Light seul avec Misa. Light ne cessa de dire au détective qu'il l'appellerait si quelque chose de fâcheux se produisait. Finalement, L permit à Light de quitter la voiture et le garçon entra dans le luxueux immeuble. Light prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à un des plus hauts étages, puis, il se dirigea vers l'appartement coûteux que possédait Misa.

Il frappa à la porte, « Misa, c'est Light. »

Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, et Misa le tira à l'intérieur.

« Oh, Misa est tellement heureuse que son Light soit de retour ! » Elle ferma la porte avant de pépier en l'enlaçant.

Light tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte, en vain. « Misa, j'ai besoin de te parler à propos de- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Light réussit à s'éloigner de Misa une fois qu'il vit le chef de la secte, debout, à côté de lui.

« Je suis très heureux de te revoir, moi aussi, » lui sourit Mikami.

« Pourquoi est-_il_ ici ? » exigea de savoir Light en se retournant vers sa sœur.

« Mikami a tout expliqué à Misa, » affirma-t-elle avant d'annoncer, le surprenant, « Tu es notre Dieu. »

Light se figea, choqué. _Je dois sortir d'ici_. Il se dirigea vers la porte, ma Mikami lui bloqua la sortie.

Le chef de la secte annonça, « Il est temps pour ta résurrection, Dieu. »

« Putain, ne t'approche pas de moi ! » Light s'éloigna de l'aîné et balaya la salle du regard, essayant de repérer tout ce qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme.

Mais alors que Light restait concentré sur Mikami, Misa vint derrière et passa ses bras autour de lui, « Ça peut faire mal, Light. »

Puis, Light baissa les yeux pour voir que Misa tenait un cahier noir. Tout à coup, elle leva le bras et posa le cahier contre sa peau.

Light hurla.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Bwahahahahaha ! On ne pouvait pas terminer ce chapitre d'une meilleure façon, je pense. ^^ Bon bon bon. Je suis sûûûre que vous avez plein de choses à dire sur cette fin. 8) Et tout le chapitre, d'ailleurs, héhé. M'enfin, bonne semaine à vous, et à lundi prochain !


	20. Kira - Partie I

**Note de Caela :** (J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir oublié de remercier tous les reviewers... *Grimace* M'enfin comprenez, la rentrée m'a complètement tourneboulée. (Normalement, tout est bon, hein. ^^) Dans la catégorie "Choses étranges qui n'arrivent qu'à Jilano et Caela", je demande la Prophète ! Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Traînez quelques jours avec Jilano et Caela, et vous vous ferez aborder, au lycée, par une inconnue, dingue qui vous demande des tas de choses, et vous questionne sur son propre avenir. (Comme si on pouvait le savoir, hein.) Et qui dit porter le nom d'une Prophète. Han han. L'histoire du verre qui bouge tout seul, ce n'était visiblement pas assez. Nous fallait bien quelque chose de plus religieux. (Une Prophète, dans ce cas. o_o) Enfin, ça nous a bien fait rire, et ce n'est pas tout le temps que les gens nous font rires, au lycée. Ça fait du bien. :) Sur cette petite anecdote autant ennuyeuse qu'inutile, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! 8)

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! Curieusement, j'ai envie de citer Death Note à tous mes cours de philo, mais je me retiens. D'ailleurs, il nous arrive des choses de plus en plus étranges au lycée... Ô_ô Enfin, toujours est-il que nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre où les choses évoluent un peu. (Même beaucoup) En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**proki : **Hey ! Merci pour ta review. :) Comment ça, sadique ? :0 Mais pas du tout ! Va te plaindre à l'auteure de la fiction originale, pas à moi. x) Enfin, encore merci à toi, et enjoy !**  
**

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des cent cinquante reviews !  
**

Vous savez qu'avec votre génialitude, vous nous obligez à faire des heures sup' ? :D Non seulement parce que vos réactions nous touchent beaucoup et nous donnent envie de traduire et d'écrire encore plus pour vous, mais parce que c'est de votre faute si on a du écrire ce texte. (Non, non, on ne se plaint pas. On est masochistes et workhaholic de toute façon x) C'est grâce à vous, lecteurs, que nos statistiques explosent, qu'on est montées cinquièmes du fandom français, qu'on passe de bons moments au lycée quand on se rend compte que vous avez fait monter le compteur de reviews. A cause de vous qu'on passe pour des hystériques à sautiller sur place, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de traduire, encore plus de le faire pour vous. Vous êtes fantastiques, alors MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI ! ;D**  
**

Merci à LouDrago, Ada-Diana, Negen, Amy W. Key, Nepsis Amaterasu, fabulous me, Haru-carnage, Apprile, Violaine07, Riza-Mustang-Chan, Tonaari-baketenshi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se manifestent moins régulièrement, et à nos lecteurs silencieux. Merci d'être là, merci de nous lire, merci de nous suivre. Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Kira (Partie I)**

* * *

La tête de Light était engourdie sous la douleur. Il parvenait avec peine à entendre ses propres cris, alors qu'il sentait la pression augmenter. Light s'effondra à genoux, sa tête maintenue entre ses mains.

Des flashs commencèrent à assaillir son esprit. Light se rappela soudain avoir été assis à un bureau, dans une chambre qu'il savait être la sienne. Il avait un stylo à la main, et écrivait une liste de noms avec une extrême rapidité. Puis, Light se souvint d'avoir regardé l'écran d'un ordinateur, où des visages d'hommes étaient affichés. Après avoir mémorisé les noms et les visages, il se rappela avoir continué à les écrire jusqu'à ce qu'une autre page du cahier fut remplie. Quand il eut terminé, Light se vit fermer le cahier, révélant son titre. C'était un Death Note. Il avait écrit dans un Death Note !

Light relâcha sa prise sur sa tête lorsqu'il eut le souffle coupé. _Un Death Note... Je punissais les criminels._ Light prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, puis leva les yeux vers Misa et Mikami, lesquels se tenaient debout devant lui.

Après la chute du premier Kira, de nombreuses règles du Death Note étaient devenues des savoirs populaires. Light regarda les deux Death Note que Misa et Mikami tenaient. Avec logique, il comprit ce que cela signifiait._ Je récupère les souvenirs d'avoir été Kira... Comment ? Il n'est pas possible que j'aie pu utiliser un Death Note dans cette vie... _Il se souvint immédiatement que Mikami avait parlé de 'ressusciter son Dieu'. Light pouvait rationnellement assembler des fragments de vérité par rapport à cette situation. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment Light pouvait-il croire qu'il était celui que L haïssait tant ? Le Kira originel; ce qu'il avait promis à L qu'il ne deviendrait jamais.

Mais en même temps, Light ne parvenait pas à repousser la... _fierté_, qu'il ressentait. Il ne se souvenait que d'avoir écrit quelques pages, mais il savait qu'il en avait utilisé bien plus. En tuant les criminels, Light savait qu'il avait auparavant fait de ce monde un meilleur endroit. _Et je pourrais aussi faire de ce monde un meilleur endroit, à présent._ Très vite, il chassa cette pensée. _Non ! J'ai promis à L... je ne peux pas le trahir comme ça ! Je m'y refuse._

Light se leva et croisa le regard fixe de Mikami, « Je ne suis pas votre Dieu. »

Mikami sourit, « Mais tu le seras bientôt. »

_Bâtard arrogant._ Light regarda l'aîné.

Misa semblait confuse, « Le Light de Misa ne se rappelle pas avoir été Kira ? »

« Cela n'importe pas, parce que je ne vais pas m'impliquer aujourd'hui, » déclara fermement Light, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre plus lui-même que quiconque.

« C'est la faute de ce connard de L, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla Misa. « Misa sait qu'il t'a influencé ! Il a empoisonné ton esprit ! »

À présent, Mikami semblait surpris, « Tu as déjà rencontré le sixième L ? À quel point le connais-tu ? »

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, Misa cria, « Le Light de Misa avait l'habitude de vivre avec L ! Et L ne voulait pas renoncer à Light quand Misa est venue pour lui ! Si tu demandes à Misa, elle te dira que L veut Light pour lui tout seul ! »

De façon inattendue, Mikami sourit, « Alors, nous pouvons trouver L et le tuer tout de suite. »

Light serra les poings avec fureur, tout en se forçant à rester calme. Il voulait rouer de coups l'obsédé chef de la secte, mais il se contint sagement.

Soudain, une grande silhouette sombre apparut en gros plan devant Light. Light fit un bond en arrière, choqué. Devant lui, se tenait une créature décharnée qui avait des cheveux bleus hérissés et du jaune dans les yeux, autour de ses pupilles. La _chose_ souriait, dévoilant ses dents irrégulières, alors qu'il ondoyait dans les airs grâce à ses ailes noires dépliées. Ça parla :

« Ça fait longtemps, Light. »

_Ils sont bien réels_. Parallèlement à toutes les autres règles du Death Note apprises, l'existence des Shinigami avait aussi été expliquée, mais Light ne l'avait jamais crue. Sauf qu'avec un Shinigami sous le nez, il ne pouvait à présent rien nier.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne encore de toi, Ryûk, » dit Mikami au monstre volant.

Ryûk ne sembla pas gêné par cela, « Tant que mon humain préféré est prêt à me divertir une nouvelle fois, je m'en fiche. Alors, Light, quel nom vas-tu écrire en premier ? »

« Aucun ! » cria Light avec colère.

Le Shinigami le regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

Light observa Ryûk. _Le Shinigami pense que je plaisante ?_

Ryûk cessa finalement de rire. « Sérieusement, Light, qui va être le premier ? »

Light se demanda vaguement s'il existait un moyen de tuer un Shinigami. Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Light savait déjà qui l'appelait. Seul L possédait son numéro. « J'ai besoin de temps, seul, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard. » Light se dirigea rapidement vers le couloir menant à sa chambre.

« Mais Light- ! » entendit-il Misa se plaindre avant qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre. Light verrouilla la porte, puis décrocha.

L parla immédiatement, « Light-kun a pris son temps. »

Light ressentit l'envie de hurler et de jeter le téléphone. Tant de choses se passaient trop vite ! Il s'attendait presque à se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, pour se retrouver dans le lit de L. Light soupira, et mentit, « Misa hurlait et j'ai dû la calmer. »

« Est-ce que Light-kun se sent en sécurité, là-bas ? » demanda L.

Light se paralysa, mais répondit, « Oui, je suis bien, ici. » _Je devrais dire à L ce qu'il s'est passé. Il voudrait savoir... Va-t-il me détester pour être le Kira originel ?_

« J'espère que Light-kun a répondu avec honnêteté, parce qu'il va y rester ce soir. »

« Quoi ? » Light se sentit plus nerveux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Une alerte à la bombe a été déclarée dans la zone où je me rends. L'explosif a été désactivé, mais peut-être que d'autres n'ont pas encore été découverts. Jusqu'à ce que cette question soit réglée, Light-kun sera plus en sécurité dans l'appartement de sa sœur. »

Le cœur de Light rata un battement. _Une alerte à la bombe ? Déjà ?_ Light essaya de réfréner le tremblement anxieux qui se propageait à travers l'intégralité de son corps. _Déjà ?! Si ça continue comme ça, L pourrait vraiment- ! _Il se sentait malade à cette simple pensée.

L parla précipitamment, « Light-kun, j'ai une affaire urgente à résoudre. Mais avant de me concentrer dessus, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu te sens bien avec Misa. »

« … Oui, L. » _Ne pars pas. Je dois te le dire._ « Je suis en sécurité ici. » _Même si tu me hais pour ça, je dois te le dire !_

« Je contacterai Light-kun demain. »

« L, attends- ! » cria désespérément Light.

Mais il était trop tard... Il n'eut pour réponse que la tonalité.

Après tout ce qu'il s'était produit en un court laps de temps, Light essayait de rester calme. Il tenta de gérer sérieusement la situation, sans paniquer. Mais lui-même avait ses limites.

« Merde ! » Light jeta avec furie son téléphone contre le mur. _Pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi ? Comment le Kira originel peut-il se réincarner, de toute façon ?! Qu'en est-il de cette merde de n'aller ni au Paradis, ni en Enfer ? Rien de tout cela n'a de sens !_

_Je dois rêver !_ Light abattit son poing contre le mur. Malheureusement, sa main le piquait; ce n'était pas un cauchemar. _Bon sang !_ Il frappa le mur avec plus de force, et sa main se mit à saigner. _Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !_ Light frappa le mur à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à se lasser, et finit par se laisser glisser au sol. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main ensanglantée, qui le lancinait.

_C'est vrai... _Il était réellement la réincarnation de Kira. Les Shinigami existaient vraiment. Misa et Mikami s'étaient vraiment attendus à ce qu'il se lève et agisse une nouvelle fois comme leur Dieu. Et il y avait deux Death Note hors de sa chambre, attendant d'être utilisés. C'était la vérité, et Light ne pouvait rien faire pour la changer. _Je pourrais toujours le dire à L demain... en supposant qu'il vive jusque là. _

« Bon sang. » C'était la seule vérité que Light ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à accepter. L ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas.

Puis, Light entendit Misa pleurnicher derrière sa porte. Heureusement, Mikami lui dit de laisser Light tranquille. Light ignora les deux adorateurs de Kira, et s'appuya, dos au mur. Il avait besoin d'un plan; s'apitoyer sur soi-même n'avait jamais rien résolu. Comment allait-il faire face à tout cela ?

Il pouvait attendre et tout expliquer à L le lendemain, puis laisser le détective tout gérer. C'était certainement la solution la plus simple. Mais L était déjà sous une trop grosse pression, et ce à cause de ces maudits assassins. _278 fois... Avec ce qu'il se passe ce soir, ça a probablement augmenté._ Light souhaitait tuer chacun d'eux. Comment osaient-ils cibler L, celui qui portait le titre de juge de la paix, L, qui risquait tous les jours sa vie pour capturer des criminels qui n'allaient même pas être punis convenablement... L, la seule personne dont Light avait vraiment... besoin.

Light sortit un morceaude papier de sa poche. C'était le papier où étaient écrits les noms des assassins, et où se trouvaient leurs photos. L lui avait simplement donné le papier afin que Light puisse demander à d'autres personnes si elles pouvaient identifier les criminels, en tant que témoins. Le détective ne s'attendait à ce que la liste soit utilisée d'une autre façon.

Durant un moment, Light étudia les images, avant qu'une voix intervienne, « Est-ce que tu vas les tuer en premier ? »

Surpris, Light sursauta, et leva les yeux pour voir Ryûk flotter au-dessus de lui. Bien sûr, le Shinigami pouvait traverser une porte, même verrouillée. Light soupira, et son regard se reporta sur les photographies des assassins.

« Hey, Light. Est-ce que tu vas les tuer en premier ? » redemanda obstinément Ryûk.

« Je... ne sais pas. » _Si je tue pour aider L, est-ce que cela sera considéré comme une trahison ? _

« Tu ferais mieux de tuer quelqu'un, ou tout ça va devenir ennuyeux. »

Light regarda le Shinigami, « Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? »

Ryûk ricana, « Tu m'as vraiment oublié. »

Light ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il leva simplement le morceau de papier qui contenait les trois identités. Light tint le papier à la hauteur de ses yeux. _J'ai promis à L que je n'aurais jamais à punir les criminels en les tuant... Mais L n'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas influencer les autres. _Light se sentit sourire. _Tec__hniquement, je possède pas de Death Note; Misa et Mikami, si. Je pourrais les utiliser pour avoir ce que je veux, écrit dans le Death Note. En théorie, je pourrais tuer les assassins sans le faire personnellement, et ainsi tenir la promesse faite à L. _

Sa décision prise, Light se leva et dépassa Ryûk devant la porte. Light l'ouvrit pour voir Misa pleurnicher sur le sol, et Mikami attendre tranquillement.

« Les règles du Death Note ont déjà été étudiées. L doit probablement en savoir plus que nous, » expliqua Light. « Pour l'instant, nous devons limiter le nombre de criminels que nous tuons, et faire de leurs morts des accidents. »

Mikami hocha simplement la tête, tandis que Misa s'écriait joyeusement, « Alors, le Light de Misa est à nouveau notre Dieu ?! »

« Oui, Misa. » _Je vais les utiliser pour l'instant. Après la mort des assassins, je n'aurai plus rien à voir avec les Death Notes. Je peux sans nul doute rejeter toute la faute sur Mikami, et faire en sorte que Misa oublie. _

Le cours de la pensée de Light fut brisé par le cri joyeux de Misa. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et pépia des imbécillités. Pendant ce temps, Light pouvait entendre le Shinigami rire étrangement derrière lui. _Ce n'est que temporaire. Si je fais ça bien, L ne le saura jamais. _

* * *

Le reste de la nuit lui servit à forger et clarifier son plan. Tout d'abord, Light prit de temps afin que Mikami lui explique tout ce qu'il savait en tant que chef de la secte. Apparemment, Mikami possédait son Death Note depuis quelques années, mais sa croyance en la résurrection de Light l'avait empêché d'agir. Aussi, Mikami possédait presque tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il prétendit se souvenir avoir vu Light dans un entrepôt. Mais après ce moment, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler comment la situation avait pris fin.

Puis, Light fit en sorte que Misa écrive le premier nom. La veille, Light avait aidé L à rassembler des informations sur les trois assassins, et savait donc comment choisir des 'accidents' crédibles. Le premier tueur était spécialisé dans la fabrication de bombes. Light fit écrire à Misa que l'assassin se ferait sauter avec ses propres explosifs.

Light savait qu'espacer quelque peu les décès des assassins serait l'approche la plus prudente. Ainsi, expliqua-t-il à Misa comment elle aurait à tuer le deuxième criminel, le lendemain.

Avant que Mikami ne parte, Light déclara au chef de la secte qu'il lui ferait ultérieurement parvenir des noms à noter. Light et Misa reçurent le numéro de téléphone de Mikami, et le fidèle disciple s'en alla. Bien sûr, Light n'avait pas l'intention de tuer d'autres personnes que les assassins qui en avaient après L. Il avait seulement dit cela à Mikami dans le but de faire patienter l'homme.

Light se sentit s'endormir sur le canapé, cette nuit-là, devant la télévision. L'écran montrait les images d'une explosion mortelle, qui avait tué un homme, qu'on pensait être celui qui avait déposé la bombe. Grâce à lui, un assassin était déjà mort. Light n'avait jamais dormi aussi paisiblement.

_Un de moins, plus que deux._

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Chapitre relativement court, tout comme le seront plus ou moins les deux suivants. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire, hein. ;) En espérant qu'il vous a plu... Que pensez-vous de la 'décision' du petit Lightie ? :) Hum, si ça vous intéresse, une nouvelle traduction de fiction à chapitres est en cours. Si ça vous intéresse, plus d'informations sur mon profil. :3 A lundi prochain !


	21. Kira - Partie II

**Note de Caela :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :) N'hésitez pas à aller voter sur nos poll, que vous trouverez sur le profil de Jilano et sur le mien ! Deux poll différents ont été ouverts, et ils concernent tous deux nos traductions. Sinon, un nouveau one shot L/Light a été traduit et posté, sur le compte de Jilano cette fois-ci, pour ceux que ça intéresse. ^^ Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture... Enjoy, les enfants !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Mmmh, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de se cosplayer en personnages de DN pour le carnaval, ou que personne ne va comprendre la référence ? En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos super reviews :) Bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**proki :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review, que tu sois revenu nous fait plaisir. :D Tu espères que la relation L/Light ne sera pas trop mise en péril ? Je pense que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! Par rapport à ta question, nous n'allons pas te spoiler, non mais oh. x) Je te propose tout simplement d'attendre, tu verras bien par toi même. ;) Encore merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Kira (Partie II)**

* * *

_« Je vais créer un monde parfait. »_ Les yeux de Light s'ouvrirent, alors que cette déclaration se répétait dans sa tête.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Ses cours allaient commencer une heure tard. Light se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant son sommeil, Light s'était souvenu de son désir de purifier le monde._ C'était avant, pas maintenant. Je ne trahirai pas L_, se répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

Light ouvrit le garde-manger, et chercha quelque chose pour se nourrir. Bien que Misa soit riche, elle ne gardait pas de la nourriture en abondance à portée... contrairement à L. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien dans le garde-manger, hormis un bol empli de pommes, tout au fond. Light sortit le bol de pommes, et Ryûk apparut soudain à ses côtés.

« C'est donc là que vous les cachez. » Ryûk semblait étrangement excité, alors qu'il fixait les pommes d'un rouge lumineux.

_Ryûk veut vraiment les avoir. _Light sourit tout en maintenant les pommes loin de la portée du Shinigami volant.

À présent, Ryûk semblait presque désespéré, « Sais-tu à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'en ai eu une ? »

« Et je t'en donnerai aussi tant que tu voudras si j'obtiens quelque chose en retour. »

Le Shinigami le regarda fixement, puis se mit à rire, « Mon humain préféré n'a pas du tout changé. D'accord, Light. Que veux-tu ? »

Light s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et plaça le bol de pommes à côté de lui. « J'ai entendu parler de nombreuses règles du Death Note, mais j'ai besoin de précisions sur celles qui sont exactes. Et, puisqu'il s'agit d'un jeu pour toi, je pense que tu ne céderas aucune information sans un pot-de-vin. »

L'adolescent, confiant, croisa le regard du Shinigami alors qu'il se saisissait d'une pomme, « Tout d'abord, est-il vrai qu'on peut abandonner un Death Note et perdre tous les souvenirs quant à son utilisation ? Et si oui, est-ce que cette personne oubliera tous les souvenirs de vies passées ? »

* * *

Interroger le Shinigami s'était avéré plutôt utile. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait tout faire oublier à Misa, ce qui n'était pas rien. Light avait posé plusieurs questions à Ryûk, et ils parlèrent même de yeux de Shinigami. Cette autre information pourrait s'avérer d'une grande aide. Mais d'une certaine manière, il eut l'impression que Ryûk ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait répondu à ce que Light lui avait demandé, mais n'avait jamais rien expliqué par lui-même. Light supposa que cela n'avait pas d'importance; il se rappellerait par lui-même de toutes les règles, de toute façon.

Après avoir nourri le Shinigami, Light quitta l'appartement. Au grand soulagement de Light, Ryûk ne le suivit pas, et Misa n'était pas encore réveillée. Heureusement, le Shinigami resterait à proximité de Misa, puisque celle-ci était la propriétaire du Death Note. Light prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, son portable sonna. La nuit précédente, Light avait réglé son téléphone afin que ce dernier sonne seulement lorsque L l'appelait, et vibrait s'il s'agissait de Mikami.

Light sortit de l'ascenseur, et décrocha.

Il entendit immédiatement la voix de L, « Light-kun, sors. »

« Je suis en chemin, » répondit Light alors qu'il quittait rapidement le luxueux immeuble.

Juste en face de lui se trouvait la voiture noire que Watari avait conduit la nuit précédente. La portière s'ouvrit, révélant L, perché sur un siège. Light resta un moment immobile. Light fut soudain frappé par tout ce qu'il allait cacher au détective. Et si jamais L l'apprenait... _« Nous serons ennemis. Compris, Light-kun ? »_

« Est-ce que Light-kun attend une invitation ? » demanda L avec impatience.

Light fut brutalement ramené à la réalité, et entra dans la voiture. Il s'assit à côté de L, puis ferma la portière. Une vitre noire les séparait de Watari, qu'il devina au volant du véhicule. Alors que Watari conduisit la voiture hors du parking, L se saisit d'un ordinateur portable et l'équilibra sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que Light-kun a entendu parler de l'explosion qui a coûté la vie à un homme, la nuit dernière ? »

« Oui, » répondit Light avec honnêteté, « J'ai vu un reportage aux informations. »

« L'explosion a tué un des assassins, » déclara L sans en sembler satisfait.

« Vraiment ? » Light feignit la surprise, avant de sourire, « C'est génial. Je suppose que ça te fera moins de travail, maintenant. »

L mordit le bout de son pouce, « Pas nécessairement. »

« Qu- que veux-tu dire ? » Light sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Est-il déjà suspicieux ? Comment ?!_

« Cet assassin était hautement qualifié dans la création de bombes. J'ai peine à croire qu'il ait accidentellement déclenché l'explosion qui lui a coûté la vie. Même si la situation s'avère favorable pour moi, je ressens le besoin d'enquêter sur ce prétendu 'accident'. »

« Tu penses que le criminel a été assassiné ? »

« Oui, mais une autopsie ne nous aidera en rien, car l'explosion a été trop puissante. »

« Même s'il a été assassiné, ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter plus pour toi-même ? » Light ne voulut pas paraître trop agacé, « Il reste encore deux assassins qui veulent te tuer. Pourquoi devrais-tu perdre ton temps à enquêter sur la mort de l'un d'eux ? »

L soupira, « Light-kun considère toujours que la vie des criminels est sans valeur. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que leur vie était sans valeur, seulement que tu devrais prendre soin de toi d'abord. »

Avec soudaineté, les yeux noirs de L s'écarquillèrent, et il regarda Light, « Est-ce que Light-kun... vient juste de renier un des idéaux de Kira ? »

Light sourit nerveusement, « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

L cligna des yeux, et son regard se reporta enfin sur son ordinateur, « Light-kun n'avait jamais fait cela. »

Il y eut un étrange silence entre eux, durant un moment. Le détective avait le regard fixé sur son écran, mais il ne martelait pas son clavier comme à son habitude. Et Light avait du mal à rester calme. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que L remarque une quelconque différence en lui.

Avant que le silence n'ait pu être brisé, Watari stoppa la voiture devant l'école. Light ouvrit sa portière, puis se tourna vers L, alors qu'il était toujours assis auprès de lui.

« Peut-être que je l'ai renié parce que je deviens de plus en plus comme toi. »

De façon inattendue, L se pencha vers Light et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Light s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis, L tendit sa main et la fit glisser dans les cheveux de Light. Il agrippa des mèches et inclina la tête de Light en arrière. L descendit ensuite embrasser le cou de Light, alors que l'adolescent luttait pour ne pas laisser échapper des sons de plaisir. Finalement, L fit tourbillonner sa langue sur une parcelle de peau qui fit involontairement gémir Light.

Light sentit le souffle de L contre son coup, alors que celui-ci parla, « Peut-être, Light-kun. »

Soudain, L mordit la parcelle de peau, avant de la suçoter. Light glapit sous la douleur initiale qu'il ressentit, puis frissonna de plaisir alors que L continuait son traitement avec brutalité. Après avoir laissé sa marque, L chuchota à l'oreille de Light, « Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire ? »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Light. Lorsque L le relâcha finalement, Light put ressentir la chaleur lui monter au visage, et son cœur battre à la chamade.

L sourit en rappelant à l'adolescent étourdi, « Light-kun doit aller à l'école. »

Light hocha la tête, hébété, et sortit de la voiture.

* * *

_Merde. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Light jouait distraitement avec un crayon d'une main. Il fixait son bureau, sentant son visage encore rouge. Parfois, Light se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'étrange détective. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que L le _morde_. Certaines fois, Light pensait que L s'amusait simplement à le troubler. Si tel était le cas, Light n'en aurait pas été étonné. Mais avec ce que L avait dit ensuite...

_« Ou peu__t-être est-ce le contraire ? »_ Cette déclaration était dangereuse. L se demandait si, oui ou non, Light pouvait réellement renier l'un des idéaux de Kira, et en avait vraiment l'intention. Le détective avait également insinué que Light agissait d'autant plus comme Kira en niant l'un de ses idéaux... Seul L pouvait voir avec logique une chose qui n'en avait aucune. Mais Light avait compris ce que L avait voulu dire. À son habitude, Light défendait la justice de Kira, et s'il changeait de position, cela pouvait signifier qu'il avait réellement foi en Kira et ressentait le besoin de mentir à ce sujet.

« Hé, Light-kun a un suçon ! »

Light plaqua immédiatement une main contre son cou, tout en regardant le garçon assis à côté de son bureau. Toute la classe se retourna pour le regarder, bouche bée. Certains garçons commencèrent à le féliciter bruyamment, et beaucoup de filles semblèrent jalouses de la personne qui lui avait laissé la marque rouge.

Heureusement, le professeur ordonna à la classe de se calmer, et une grande majorité des élèves cessa de le fixer. Light rougissait encore de honte. _Va te faire voir, L._ Quand Light eut enfin de lever les yeux, il vit que Takada l'observait toujours. Contrairement aux autres filles qui semblaient furieuses, elle, avait l'air inquiète.

* * *

« Tu te sens bien, Light-kun ? » Takada se dirigea vers lui pour le lui demander au moment où la pause déjeuner débuta.

« Bien sûr que je me sens bien, » répondit Light avec désinvolture alors qu'il sortait de la salle de classe.

Takada le suivit résolument dans le couloir, « Je suis inquiète pour toi. »

Light s'arrêta et lui fit face, « Pourquoi ? »

Elle se figea, avant de finalement expliquer, « Tu sèches toutes les réunions après l'école. L'autre jour, tu as dormi pendant des heures à l'infirmerie et... cette marque sur ton cou- »

« Ce que je fais en dehors de l'école ne te regarde pas, Takada. »

Elle plissa les yeux avec fureur, « Très bien. Mais que dire de tous les clubs que tu dirigeais jusqu'ici ? »

« Je les quitte. »

Elle haleta, « Qu- quoi ? Juste comme ça ? Tu quittes même l'équipe de tennis ? »

« Oui. » Light haussa les épaules. « L'école m'ennuie, de toute façon. »

Takada le fixa durant un moment, avant de détourner les yeux, « Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il lui mentit, la regardant droit dans les yeux, « Rien ne se passe, Takada. Je vais bien. »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Light la relâcha instantanément et reprit sa marche.

* * *

Alors que les cours se terminaient, il savait qu'un autre assassin était mort. Light avait ordonné à Misa d'écrire le deuxième nom dans le Death Note durant les heures scolaires. Étant donné que l'assassin possédait un dossier stipulant le fait qu'il avait été soigné dans de nombreux hôpitaux psychiatriques, Light avait voulu que sa mort ressemble à un suicide. Il avait dit à Misa d'écrire que l'assassin s'était pendu. Avec l'instabilité mentale connue chez le tueur, le suicide ne semblerait pas trop surprenant. Pourtant, Light était assez nerveux de la réaction que pourrait avoir L.

Light quitta le bâtiment de l'école, et se dirigea vers la voiture noire de L. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit aux côtés du détective accroupi. Cette fois, la vitre noire n'avait pas été mise en place, et Watari était visible, sur le siège conducteur. Étonnamment, L n'avait pas d'ordinateur portable et fixait le sol, tout en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

Lorsque Watari démarra la voiture, L annonça clairement, « Un autre assassin est mort. »

Light simula une expression choquée, « Déjà ? C'est vraiment- »

« Bien tombé, » acheva L pour lui, alors qu'il croisait le regard de l'adolescent.

Light soupira, « Tu ne ressens pas la nécessité d'enquêter sur cette mort, au moins ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Il n'y a pas de signes de lutte, et seules les empreintes digitales de l'assassin ont été trouvées sur la corde avec laquelle il s'est pendu. Il s'est définitivement attaché lui-même la corde autour de son cou et a sauté de sa chaise. »

« Alors, il s'est suicidé. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'assassin qui avait été admis dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques ? »

« En effet. Et c'est pourquoi tout le monde est prompt à qualifier sa mort de suicide. »

« Cela ressemble à un suicide, pour moi. »

« Je m'attendais à ce que Light-kun dise cela. » L rompit le contact visuel avec lui, « J'ai une théorie sur la façon dont les deux assassins ont été tués. Mais j'espère que ma théorie est trop horrible pour être vraie. »

« Je pense que tu analyses trop la situation, » insista Light.

« Peut-être. »

* * *

Dès leur entrée dans l'atelier, L commença à travailler sur une autre affaire. Même avec des menaces d'assassinats sur le dos, L se devait encore d'aider la police à résoudre des cas. Le rôle d'être L avait évolué en quelque chose de bien plus puissant après la chute de Kira. Les citoyens du monde entier comptaient sur L pour maintenir la justice en permanence. C'est également pour cela qu'autant de criminels souhaitaient sa mort; leur cible n'était pas nécessairement le détective, mais plutôt la justice elle-même.

Pendant ce temps, Light examinait les informations récoltées sur le dernier assassin, et aidait en même temps L sur l'autre cas. Light avait finalement décidé de quelle manière le dernier tueur devait mourir. Il avait prévu de donner l'ordre à Misa tard dans la nuit. Mais d'une certaine manière, tuer les trois assassins ne semblait pas _assez_. Il existait des centaines de criminels, emprisonnés pour avoir tenté de tuer L. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux avaient lamentablement échoué, et L les avait envoyés derrière les barreaux en un rien de temps. Pourtant, leur emprisonnement n'était pas _assez_. Light les voulait tous morts.

Dans un premier temps, Light n'avait souhaité la mort que des trois derniers tueurs... Mais à présent, il souhaitait plus de justice.

À une heure du matin, Light commença à somnoler.

L, perché sur sa chaise à côté de lui, parcourait encore les documents, sans paraître le moins du monde fatigué. « Light-kun a école demain. »

« Je sais. » Light bâilla en se levant, « Je vais me coucher. »

Le détective hocha simplement la tête, trop concentré sur son travail pour lever les yeux.

Light se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, puis le prit pour monter d'un étage. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Misa. Au moment où celle-ci répondit, Light se trouvait dans sa chambre, et la porte était fermée. Heureusement, les caméras de surveillance avaient été retirées de la chambre de Light. Avec un seul assassin encore en course, la sécurité du bâtiment avait considérablement diminué.

« Salut ! C'est Misa-Misa ! » hurla une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Light grimaça au bruit agaçant, « Misa, j'ai une autre commande pour toi. »

« Oh, Light ! Où es-tu ? Toujours avec ce stupide L ? Misa ne l'aime pas ! »

« Je te verrai demain. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Elle déclara résolument, « Misa ferait n'importe quoi pour son Light ! »

Light fouilla une dernière fois toute la chambre pour s'assurer qu'aucune caméra ne restait, et n'en trouva aucune. « Le dernier assassin devra mourir dans un accident de voiture, et ordonne-lui de boire de grandes quantités d'alcool avant de prendre le volant. Mais assure-toi qu'il monte seul en voiture, et que l'accident ne tue personne d'autre que lui-même. »

« D'accord ! » affirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme, « Misa peut le faire ! »

« Très bien. »

« Misa t'ai- »

Light raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. Puis, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. _Ce n'est tout simplement pas assez._ Light voulait que les criminels emprisonnés pour avoir tenté de nuire à L meurent aussi. Mais il lui faudrait se pencher sur les fichiers de L pour découvrir l'identité de ces criminels. Et L se trouvait encore dans l'atelier, utiliser un de ces ordinateurs était donc impossible..._ Qu'en est-il de l'ordinateur de Watari ?_ Light s'assit, un sourire en coin. Le vieil homme était probablement endormi, à présent.

Sa décision prise, Light se leva et quitta tranquillement sa chambre. Puis, il traversa le couloir, et se dirigea furtivement vers la chambre de Watari. Le vieil homme dormait profondément dans son lit, et son ordinateur était posé sur son bureau. Light se glissa vers ce dernier et alluma le portable.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour trouver un dossier sur les noms des criminels et les prisons dans lesquelles ils étaient détenus. Ces criminels se trouvaient dans des prisons du monde entier. Et Light savait que, s'il devait les tuer, leur mort aurait à ressembler une nouvelle fois à un accident. Ce serait une tâche importante, et Light savait que Misa ne serait pas capable de l'exécuter. Mais Mikami semblait assez intelligent.

Light sortit son téléphone et prit silencieusement des instantanés/photos de la liste de noms, et de l'endroit où ils étaient localisés. Puis, il envoya les images à Mikami et joignit un message expliquant ses ordres. Il dit à Mikami de considérer la liste comme un test. Il espérait que Mikami serait en mesure de trouver les photographies des visages correspondant aux noms. Light savait que ce qu'il demandait à Mikami n'était pas facile. Mais il était également certain que le chef de la secte obéirait avec dévouement à son Dieu.

Light venait de rempocher son téléphone portable, et de fermer le dossiers des registres, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le rythme cardiaque de Light fit un bond quand il vit L, posté à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que Light-kun fait sur l'ordinateur de Watari ? » demanda L sans ambages.

Light tenta de se calmer. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Si L l'avait trouvé plus tôt... « J'avais du mal à dormir, alors j'ai pensé à travailler un peu plus. »

« Pourquoi Light-kun n'est-il pas allé dans l'atelier ? »

_Merde_. Light resta silencieux, et son regard se reporta sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, « Je... savais que tu me demanderais pourquoi je ne dors pas. »

« Alors, Light-kun m'a évité dans ce but. » L pencha la tête sur le côté, « Pourquoi Light-kun a du mal à dormir ? »

« Cauchemar. » Light essaya de paraître aussi embarrassé que possible. Heureusement, cela parut suffisamment crédible.

L hocha la tête, avant de tendre sa main pour saisir son bras, « Viens, Light-kun. »

Light laissa le détective le conduire au bout du couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis, il s'assit sur son lit. De façon inattendue, L s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« L, pourquoi est-ce que tu- ? »

« Si Light-kun a des cauchemars, comme il le prétend, alors je vais rester avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire- » Light fut coupé lorsque L pressa une main contre sa poitrine et l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos.

Puis, L se déplaça soudainement, et se percha juste au-dessus de Light, ses jambes de chaque côté de l'abdomen de l'adolescent. L se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Light.

« Ce serait inutile seulement si Light-kun n'a pas fait de cauchemar. »

« J'en ai fait un, » mentit Light.

« Alors, que se passait-il, dans le cauchemar de Light-kun ? »

« Tu... partais à nouveau. » Étant donné que Light avait déjà fait ce genre de rêve, il pensa que cette réponse semblerait la plus convaincante.

L se pencha et l'embrassa, étouffant le glapissement de Light. Le détective approfondit immédiatement le baiser, forçant pratiquement la bouche de l'adolescent. Une fois que Light se fut remis de sa surprise initiale, il répondit au baiser avec autant d'acharnement. Puis Light essaya de se redresser pour gagner un peu d'élan. Mais lorsque L remarqua cela, il agrippa les poignets de Light et les maintint contre le matelas. À présent, Light était coincé sur le dos, tandis que L dominait avec force le baiser. Après que le détective eut causé quelques gémissements et halètements chez l'adolescent, il leva la tête, et baissa les yeux sur le visage rougi de Light.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter à nouveau Light-kun. »

Light lui sourit, en tentant de reprendre son souffle, « Tu as intérêt, oui. »

L lui adressa un sourire amusé, et s'étendit à côté de lui. Light sentit le détective libérer ses poignets, et enrouler ses bras autour de lui. En seulement quelques minutes, Light s'endormit dans les bras chauds de L.

* * *

_« Je suis la Justice ! » _Light sursauta violemment, alors qu'il se réveillait. Il prit de profondes inspirations, tout en essayant de se calmer. Mais son esprit fonctionnait encore à toute allure à cause du souvenir récemment retrouvé. _E__nfoiré de Lind L. Tailor ! Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis fait avoir par l'appât de L ! Maintenant, L sait où je suis ! Je veux dire... où je me trouvais... _Light enfouit son visage dans ses mains, puis essaya de vider son esprit de la colère de Kira._ Je ne suis plus Kira... Je ne suis plus-_

Puis, il entendit la voix de L, « Est-ce que Light-kun a fait un autre cauchemar ? »

« O- oui. » Light eut l'impression de dire la vérité. Il se redressa et regarda derrière L, perché à côté de lui, et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge. « Je dois me préparer pour les cours. » Light se hâta de descendre du lit, avant que L ne puisse lui demander autre chose.

* * *

Durant toute la journée, Light ne parvint pas à ne pas penser au souvenir. Il avait essayé de tuer L, à l'époque... Bien sûr, ils avaient été ennemis, il fallait s'y attendre, mais... _J'ai tenté de tuer le premier L, et j'y suis très probablement parvenu étant donné que N, ou le troisième L, fut celui qui m'arrêta. Mais c'était le premier L; il est différent de mon L. Mon ? Depuis quand le sixième L est devenu mon L ? _se dit grossièrement Light. _Probablement depuis que j'ai commencé à trop m'attacher à lui, et l'ai laissé flirter avec moi toute la nuit._

Light laissa tomber sa tête avec bruit sur son bureau, et les autres étudiants autour de lui le regardèrent bouche bée.

Plus la journée avançait, plus Light parvenait à accepter le fait que, oui, il pensait à L comme étant le sien. Il se rendit compte que si jamais quelqu'un d'autre montrait envers L une affection inappropriée, il aurait à lutter contre l'envie d'écrire le nom de cette personne, lui-même, dans le Death Note. Pourtant, les deux génies n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation, ni ne s'étaient mis d'accord sur son statut. De toute évidence, ils étaient amis, mais ils faisaient des choses que les amis ne font normalement pas, entre eux...

Ils étaient également très protecteurs, l'un envers l'autre. Light espérait vraiment que Mikami parvienne à tuer les criminels de la liste qu'il lui avait envoyée. Et le troisième assassin devait être mort à l'heure qu'il est, et ceci était une pensée réconfortante.

Finalement, la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Light fut heureux de quitter l'endroit horriblement ennuyeux, et se précipita pratiquement vers la voiture de L. La portière s'ouvrit pour lui de l'intérieur. Light s'assit auprès du détective accroupi, et ferma la porte.

Lorsque Light se tourna vers L, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le détective avait l'air renfrogné, et travaillait sur son ordinateur, et la vitre noire avait été mise en place, les séparant de Watari.

« L, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Le dernier assassin est mort. »

Light fit semblant de paraître surpris, « Sérieusement ? Comment est-il mort ? »

Les yeux noirs de L se portèrent sur lui, « Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. »

Light en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il essaya rapidement de se calmer, « Avait-il des problèmes de santé ? »

« Non, son cœur était en excellent état. » L l'informa, « Pendant que tu étais à l'école, je l'ai arrêté. Il est mort dans une de mes cellules de détention. »

_C'est donc pour ça. Il n'a pas été en mesure de mourir de la façon indiquée, et il a ainsi eu une crise cardiaque... Oh, putain de merde._ Light hocha la tête après l'explication de L, incapable de répondre d'une autre façon.

« Est-ce que Light-kun aimerait entendre ma théorie sur la façon dont les trois meurtriers ont été assassinés ? »

Le cœur de Light s'accéléra alors qu'il répondait, « L, j'admets que ces décès sont bien tombés, mais les coïncidences se produisent souvent. Parfois, les gens meurent sans qu'un problème de santé n'ait été diagnostiqué. Tu analyses trop la situation. »

« Je vois... Light-kun croit aux coïncidences. » L releva l'écran de son ordinateur pour le montrer à l'adolescent. « Et qu'est-ce que Light-kun pense de la mort de cinquante-neuf criminels, que j'avais fait emprisonner pour avoir tenter de me tuer ? L'intégralité des cinquante-neuf décès a été classée comme des accidents ou des suicides, et ils sont tous morts dans les dernières douze heures. »

_Merde. Mikami travaille beaucoup plus vite que prévu_. Light regarda silencieusement le fichier récapitulant les décès des criminels, sur l'ordinateur. Pour qu'un tel exploit soit possible, Mikami avait dû commencer la recherche des photographies des criminels immédiatement après avoir reçu la liste, et n'avait pas dû s'arrêter depuis... À présent, Light savait ce dont Mikami était capable. D'un autre côté, cela avait rendu L plus suspicieux. Non, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne situation.

« Est-ce que Light-kun aimerait entendre ma théorie, maintenant, ou s'accroche-t-il encore à son idée de coïncidences ? »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Bwahaha ! Light a sous-estimé Mikami, et le voilà dans une position bien inconfortable ! Sa relation avec L risque d'en être chamboulée, vous ne pensez pas ? Vos réactions ? :) Bref, à lundi prochain !


	22. Kira - Partie III

**Note de Caela :** Ce qui me fait toujours rire, c'est de regarder les statistiques de cette traduction, et en particulier de voir de quels pays viennent ceux qui ont la curiosité de cliquer sur Second Chance, même si, le plus souvent, il ne vont pas plus loin que le prologue (problème de langue, vous comprenez ?). Ainsi, SC a reçu, ce mois-ci, des visites de France (rien d'étonnant), du Canada, de Belgique, des États-Unis (on a quand même 25 visiteurs des US, s'il-vous-plaît ! x), du Pérou, de la Polynésie française, de Martinique, du Royaume-Uni, de Suisse, du Cameroun, de Pologne, du Maroc, de Guadeloupe, d'Islande, d'Allemagne, d'Inde, de Suède, du Venezuela, de Colombie, et de Grèce... Vous voyez un peu le genre. x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, les enfants, elles nous font toujours immensément plaisir. Sur ce, enjoy ! :D

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà avec un chapitre qui fait peur. J'ai personnellement très envie de gifler Light. Enfin, j'ai envie de taper plein de gens en ce moment, alors un de plus ou un de moins... M'enfin, heureusement que vous êtes là pour me remonter le moral, avec toutes vos reviews ! :D Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ! :)

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**proki :** Hey, bonjour à toi ! Un grand merci, une nouvelle fois, pour ta review. ;) Oui, les gens ont le chic d'être tous sadiques, pour notre plus grand malheur... ou bonheur ? :P Tu es allée jeter un coup d'oeil à l'histoire originale, alors ? C'est pas bien d'être curieuse. x) Non, fais comme tu veux, hein. ^^ Encore un grand merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Kira (Partie III)**

* * *

Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Misa aurait dû écrire le nom bien avant que Light ne quitte l'école, aussi ce dernier n'avait pas su ce que L avait fait. Et Mikami n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait causé. Le chef de la secte savait seulement qu'il devait tuer les hommes de la liste. Light ne lui avait évidemment pas dit que ces criminels étaient punis pour leurs délits envers L, ou plus précisément envers leur soi-disant 'ennemi'. Puisque les criminels de la liste se trouvaient dans des cellules du monde entier, Mikami avait probablement pensé que si cinquante-neuf d'entre eux mourraient, cela n'attirerait pas l'attention. Mais L avait gardé un œil sur ces criminels, de sorte que rien ne lui échappe, même si le reste du monde n'était pas au courant.

Light avait grandement sous-estimé l'efficacité de Mikami. C'était une erreur qu'il ne commettrait jamais plus.

Après que L lui eut posé sa question, il ne lui restait qu'une seule réponse à donner. Light était resté silencieux trop longtemps. Il regarda le détective, perché à ses côtés, redoutant la réponse du détective.

« Très bien, L. Quelle est ta théorie ? »

L répondit promptement, « Les trois assassins et l'ensemble des cinquante-neuf criminels ont été tués par le biais d'un Death Note. »

Le cœur de Light rata un battement. Il se sentait étourdi, mais parvint à garder son sang-froid, « Un Death Note ? »

« Oui. » L ferma son ordinateur portable, et le posa sur le plancher de sa voiture. Puis, il dirigea son entière attention sur Light, « Je pense que les circonstances des morts des criminels ont été consignées dans un Death Note. Et que le troisième assassin est mort d'une crise cardiaque parce qu'il était incapable d'exécuter ce qui a été écrit sur sa mort. Aucun des décès n'étaient des accidents, Light-kun. Tout a été prévu. »

L semblait tenter de cacher une quelconque douleur, et il finit par demander, « Qu'est-ce que Light-kun pense de ma théorie ? »

« … Elle est tout à fait plausible, » admit Light avant de déclarer avec logique, « Alors, tu penses que Kira est de retour. »

« Oui. » L mordit le bout de son pouce. « Et maintenant, la question est de savoir pourquoi Kira ne tue qu'un certain groupe de criminels... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, L ? »

Le détective soupira, « Du point de vue de Kira, ses actions sont un immense hommage pour moi. En tuant ceux qui ont tenté de m'éliminer, Kira pense me faire une faveur. Kira peut même envisager cela comme une manifestation d'amour. »

Light le regardait avec de grands yeux, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Mais Light-kun doit savoir... » Le regard de L se fixa dans le sien. « Que je ne vois en ces actions qu'un acte de trahison. »

Light ne put plus respirer durant quelques instants. _Trahison ? Mais je..._

L lui jetait un regard noir, alors qu'il lui déclarait avec dureté, « Kira est le Mal. Même si sa frénésie de tuer présente pour moi des avantages, il reste le Mal. Ces décès ne m'apportent aucune satisfaction, si ce n'est qu'ils me rendent _malade_. Non seulement Kira est un meurtrier de masse, mais il a également rompu la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. »

C'était comme si L lui avait arraché le cœur pour le piétiner dans la boue. Light craqua complètement, « Tu crois que je suis Kira ! Je n'ai pas rompu ma promesse, L ! »

« Il y a actuellement une probabilité de 92,7 pourcent que Light-kun soit Kira. »

Light cria rageusement, « Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ça ! Tu n'as absolument aucune preuve ! »

« C'est pourquoi la probabilité n'atteint pas les 100. » L continua avec conviction, « Si je ne me trompe pas sur le fait que Kira a refait surface, ça ne peut être personne d'autre que Light-kun. Tout indique que c'est lui. Je ne veux pas que Light-kun soit Kira, mais je me dois d'aborder cette situation avec logique. »

« Arrête de parler comme si j'étais Kira ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier de masse, L ! Je n'ai tué aucun de ces criminels ! Je ne suis pas Kira ! » revendiqua Light en regardant L droit dans les yeux.

L'expression de L s'assombrit, « Je trouve ça incroyable de voir à quel point il t'est facile de me mentir, Light-kun. Pas étonnant que tu aies pu briser ta promesse. »

« J'ai tenu ma promesse ! » Light l'espérait vraiment.

L le coupa, « Je m'attends désormais à un mensonge à chaque fois que Light-kun ouvre la bouche. Et je commence à me demander si tout ce qu'il fait n'est pas simulé. »

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? » Le ton blessé dans la voix de Light était réel. La douleur dans sa poitrine était réelle. L'envie de pleurer contre laquelle il luttait était _réelle_. Comment L pouvait-il dire que tout cela était simulé !

Durant une fraction de seconde, la haine disparut du regard de L, et il tendit même une main vers Light, comme pour le réconforter. Mais, le policier reprit rapidement contenance, et redevint le personnage détaché qu'il avait toujours été. « Light-kun a accepté d'entendre ma théorie... je lui ai donc dit. »

Light ne put que regarder L, sans rien trouver à répondre.

L expliqua, « Étant donné que le retour de Kira n'a pas été officiellement déclaré, je suis, pour l'instant, limité dans mes actions. Mais sois assuré que je commencerai à recueillir des preuves contre toi, aussi vite que possible. »

Light prit une profonde inspiration, avant de déclarer, « Je veux retourner à l'appartement de Misa. »

« Très bien, Light-kun. »

* * *

Lorsque Light fut enfin de retour à l'appartement de Misa, il était à peu près quinze heures. Il sortit le double des clés que Misa lui avait donné. Au moment même où Light entra et ferma la porte d'entrée, il _craqua_.

« MERDE ! » Il enleva son sac bandoulière, et le jeta violemment à travers la pièce.

Puis, Light se mit à chercher frénétiquement, dans tout l'appartement, d'éventuelles caméras. Même si L avait dit qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas commencé à recueillir des preuves, un suspect ne devait jamais être trop prudent... Oui, il était un suspect. Déjà.

Après avoir fouillé sa chambre, Light claqua la porte en quittant la pièce. Il était furieux quant à son actuelle situation. Light avait seulement prévu que Misa et Mikami n'écrivent que temporairement dans les Death Notes. Il n'était pas vraiment Kira ! Bien sûr, le but initial de Light avait été d'éliminer les trois assassins, mais à présent, 59 personnes étaient mortes. Peut-être s'était-il emballé, avec le Death Note, mais... il avait fait cela pour L. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Mais à présent, L le méprisait. _Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Sale trou du cul ingrat ! J'ai recherché la justice pour TOI. J'ai tué les criminels qui ont voulu T'assassiner. J'AI FAIT ÇA POUR TOI ! Je l'ai fait parce que je tiens à toi ! J'ai dû montrer à ces criminels que s'ils en avaient après mon L, ils MOURRAIENT! _

_Et maintenant... Et maintenant tu me détestes._ Light essuya obstinément ses yeux larmoyants, se refusant à pleurer. Il se rendit au salon, et s'effondra sur le canapé, le visage caché dans les coussins. _Je n'ai pas rompu ma promesse ! Je ne l'ai pas rompue !_

Light frappa du poing la table basse, à côté du canapé. _Je ne t'ai pas trahi, L !_ Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. _Je ne t'ai pas trahi... Mais il croit que je l'ai fait, et c'est tout ce qui compte. _Les larmes contre lesquelles il luttait commencèrent à couler.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Light se redressa immédiatement alors que Misa entrait dans l'appartement, le Shinigami flottant derrière elle. Misa ferma la porte derrière elle, et poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle vit son frère.

« Tu es de retour ! Misa est si heureuse de- » Elle se figea d'horreur, avant de se précipiter sur lui, « Est-ce que le Light de Misa pleure ?! Oh, pauvre, pauvre Light ! »

Ryûk affichait un air choqué, « Light peut pleurer ? »

Misa s'assit à ses côtés, et enroula ses bras autour de lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Elle continua avec colère, « Est-ce que L t'a fait quelque chose ?! Dis-le à Misa, et elle fera le marché maintenant- »

« Non ! » la coupa rapidement Light, sachant exactement de quel marché elle parlait. Puis, il regarda Ryûk, « Si tu vérifies si des caméras ont été mises en place, je te donnerai un baril de pommes. »

Ryûk rayonna de joie, et il disparut à travers un mur, « Ça vaut la peine de supporter tout cela une nouvelle fois, juste pour le plaisir de cette addiction. »

Alors que le Shinigami vérifiait derrière lui, Light, fatigué, appuya son dos contre le canapé. Misa l'étreignait encore, et il n'avait pas le courage de la repousser. Elle resserra son emprise et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir à l'Église avec Misa, ce soir ? Mikami a appelé Misa aujourd'hui, et il veut te parler. »

« Attends un instant, » répondit tranquillement Light. Qu'il accepte ou non dépendait d'à quel point il était sous surveillance, pour le moment. Light savait que L regarderait bientôt chacun de ses mouvements, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas encore le cas. De plus, cacher des caméras chez Misa sans sa permission, ou celle d'un juge, devait être illégal, même pour L, ou du moins, Light pensait que c'était le cas. Avec L, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Light l'avait appris.

Finalement, Ryûk apparut de nouveau devant eux, « L'appartement est vide. »

Light hocha la tête, et demanda à Misa, « Est-ce que Mikami a proposé l'église comme lieu de rencontre ? »

« Oui. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il a dit que ça deviendrait trop dangereux, plus tard, » expliqua Misa.

« Très bien. Je vais y aller. »_ J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je dois faire maintenant._

* * *

Au cours de l'après-midi, le baril de pommes fut acheté et ramené à l'appartement. Ryûk était de très bonne humeur, à la tombée de la nuit. Dans la soirée, Light et Misa partirent pour l'Église de Kira, Ryûk sur leurs talons. Il prirent une voiture jusqu'à ce que l'église, soit relativement proche. Le chauffeur les déposa devant un luxueux restaurant. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une couverture. Depuis la rue bondée, il marchèrent jusqu'à l'Église de Kira.

Misa et Light furent autorisés à entrer par la porte dissimulée dans le mur de briques. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la salle principale de l'église, où étaient situés les rangées de bancs. Il n'y avait personne sur la plate-forme, et tout le monde était rassemblé en petits groupes.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Light repéra une fille familière. Takada était encore vêtue de son uniforme scolaire, et discutait avec d'autres membres de l'église. Elle semblait si prise dans la conversation qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Light, dans la salle. Celui-ci la dépassa, et se tint devant la plate-forme, avec Misa.

Mikami les rejoignit immédiatement, « Allons parler dans mon bureau. »

Light et Misa suivirent le chef jusqu'à une petite salle. Mikami ferma la porte derrière eux, et alla se poster derrière son bureau. Il sortit son Death Note et l'y déposa.

Mikami annonça, « J'ai commencé à tuer les criminels répertoriés dans le message que tu m'as envoyé. Je voulais faire mes preuves, aussi ai-je commencé à en tuer autant que possible. Après la mort de 59 d'entre eux, j'ai découvert ce que tous les criminels de ta liste avaient en commun. »

Light s'approcha du bureau, et ouvrit le Death Note. Il feuilleta quelques pages remplies de noms. « As-tu arrêté d'écrire après ta découverte ? »

« Oui... Je comprends que mon Dieu est en pleine résurrection. Tu n'as pas encore tous tes souvenirs, aussi je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu agisses aussi parfaitement que le fera mon Dieu, une fois réveillé. Mais je te serai toujours fidèle, même maintenant. Si tu veux que je continue à tuer les criminels de la liste, je le ferai. »

« … Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » _L ne l'apprécierait pas, de toute façon._

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Même si Mikami voulait tuer des criminels, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aider L.

Misa leur adressa un regard confus, « Attendez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mikami l'ignora et ne parla qu'à Light, « Es-tu soupçonné ? »

Light admit, « Oui. Mais L ne possède aucune preuve, et le monde n'a pas été officiellement mis au courant du retour de Kira. Je peux gérer L. »

Misa sembla choquée par ces nouvelles, alors que Mikami hochait la tête en accord.

Puis, le chef de la secte demanda, « Quand envisages-tu d'ordonner la mort de ceux qui ont causé du tort à tes partisans ? Les membres de cette église ont besoin de leur Dieu. »

« Quand le moment sera venu. » Light donna délibérément cette réponse vague.

« Je crois que le moment venu, c'est _maintenant_, Dieu. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tes disciples t'ont attendu. » Mikami insista, « Avant de nous quitter ce soir, tu devrais vraiment assister à la cérémonie. Peut-être qu'alors, tu comprendras. »

Misa saisit le bras de Light avec impatience, « Misa veut assister à la cérémonie ! »

Light soupira, « Très bien. »

Après que Mikami eut caché son Death Note dans un tiroir qu'il verrouilla, ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent une nouvelle fois dans la salle principale. Light et Misa s'assirent sur un des bancs, et Mikami se dirigea à sa place, vers la plate-forme. Lorsque la présence que Mikami fut remarquée et que celui-ci fut assis, la salle devint silencieuse.

Puis, la première personne monta sur la scène. C'était un jeune homme, et il épingla avec colère la photographie d'un criminel, sur le mur, derrière la plate-forme. « Voilà la saloperie qui a tué ma fiancée. Puisse Kira la venger. »

Il se précipita hors de la plate-forme, et la personne suivante afficha sur le mur une autre photographie, par-dessus les innombrables images des autres criminels qui s'y trouvaient déjà, et auxquels les noms étaient tous indiqués. Light les regarda, les uns après les autres, monter sur la plate-forme et quémander sa justice. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché. Il voulait encore vraiment que ces criminels soient punis... D'une quelconque façon, il réussit à se maintenir. Même si L pensait que Light l'avait trahi, celui-ci ne voulait pas y croire. Mais L le détestait, à présent... qu'avait-il donc à perdre ?

Light fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une fille, qui semblait être plus jeune que lui, pleurer sur la plate-forme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, et elle ajouta une photographie sur le mur. Puis, elle se tourna vers la foule.

« V- voilà le criminel qui a tué mon père. P- puisse Kira... Puisse Kira- » Elle s'écria soudain, « Où es-tu ?! Pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas ?! » La fille semblait souffrir, être perdue. « Ma mère a été violée, et j'ai mis la photographie du criminel sur le mur ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Elle s'est tuée ! Maintenant, mon père est mort ! »

Light regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux. Il pouvait sentir la douleur dans sa voix. Il la comprit. Oui, il comprenait maintenant.

La jeune fille, hystérique, tomba à genoux, et sanglota bruyamment, « Où es-tu, Kira ? J'ai besoin de toi. »

Finalement, un membre de l'église monta sur la plate-forme et conduisit la fille jusqu'à sa place. Light tint son visage entre ses mains._ Assez, c'est assez. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus !_ Les pleurs de la jeune fille se répétaient dans sa tête. _Je sais que j'ai promis... mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je dois montrer à ces criminels qu'ils mourront si jamais ils venaient à enfreindre la loi. Je dois rétablir l'ordre dans le monde. Je dois créer... un monde parfait._

Light se leva immédiatement, et se dirigea résolument vers l'avant de la salle. Misa le suivit rapidement. Lorsqu'il repéra Takada, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Quand Takada leva les yeux, il chuchota.

« Kira a besoin de toi. Suis-moi. »

Takada parut tout d'abord stupéfaite, mais elle se leva ensuite et le suivit. Il continua son chemin, Misa et Takada à sa suite. Light ignora le rire du Shinigami, alors qu'il approchait Mikami, à l'avant de la salle.

« Dans ton bureau. Maintenant, » ordonna laconiquement Light.

Mikami hocha la tête, et ils suivirent Light dans le bureau. Le chef de la secte ferma la porte, alors que Misa s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil. Pendant ce temps, Takada observait autour d'elle, nerveuse.

Light se tourna vers Mikami, « Montre-lui le Death Note. Elle est digne de confiance. »

Le chef de la secte obéit et sortit le Death Note de son bureau. Il leva le cahier alors que Takada le regardait en état de choc.

Light commença à expliquer, « Takada, tu devras agir en tant que messager entre Mikami et moi. Il sera bientôt trop dangereux que nous communiquions directement. »

Takada regarda Mikami avec émerveillement, « Vous êtes Kira ? »

« Non. » Le chef de la secte rangea le Death Note. « Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de Dieu. »

« Donc, cela signifie- » Elle se tourna vers son camarade de classe, « Light-kun, _toi_- ? »

Light accepta finalement, « Oui. Je suis Kira. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Gheu, le vilain Light a finalement admis qu'il est le vilain Kira ! Ça sent mauvais tout ça, les enfants, ça sent mauvais ! *Remercie un quelconque dieu pour avoir le nez bouché. Haha. Bheu, c'était nul, je sais* Enfin bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? :) Pour ou contre, le retour de Light en tant que Kira ? Des idées sur ce qui pourrait se produire ? (Et chuuut à ceux qui ont déjà lu la suite. xD) Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous a plu. :) Bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain !


	23. Le calme avant la tempête

**Note de Caela :** Du temps... Je rêve que les journées durent quarante-huit heures, et/ou que le sommeil ne soit pas indispensable. Ce serait tellement plus simple, et nous pourrions faire tellement plus de choses...! Comprenez que je parle des traductions, les enfants. Parce qu'avec le boulot scolaire que nous avons à faire, pas facile de tenir le rythme des traductions. M'enfin, nous faisons comme nous pouvons, et pour l'instant, rien ne devrait perturber la publication hebdomadaire des traductions. :) Assez parlé, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ? Celui-ci me plaît beaucoup, surtout la dernière scène... :D Btw, on va devoir passer en M, les enfants, on arrive (enfin!) vers les choses sérieuses. Bref, bonne lecture à tous!

**Rating :** Mes chouchous, on passe en M, sur ce chapitre ! :)

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**proki :** Rebonjour ! Ah oui, espèce de flemmarde. x) Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre, hein. ;) C- comment ? Nos noms dans le Death Note ? :O Mais pourquoi donc, je tiens à la vie moi. ^^ Mmmh, je ne sais pas si ce que tu as écrit dans le Death Note a marché, en tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

_Light Yagami était assis au premier rang, et un homme étrange était perché sur la chaise, à ses côtés. Ils venaient tous deux de tenir un discours, et ce devant un grand auditoire. L'excentrique homme aux cheveux noirs, appelé Ryûzaki, se tourna pour regarder Light. Soudain, il déclara :_

_« Je suis L. »_

Light se redressa immédiatement dans son lit, haletant sous le choc. Son corps entier tremblait, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre douloureusement, et rapidement. Le premier L est mon L ! Light prit de courtes inspirations, qui lui provoquèrent seulement des vertiges plus intenses. _J'ai tué le premier L; j'ai tué le L que je connais ! J'ai tué mon L- ! Je veux dire, le sixième L. Il est seulement le sixième L..._ Light tenta de se calmer. _Donc, le sixième L est la réincarnation du premier L._

_Que faire si je dois aussi tuer le sixième L ?_ Light avait mal au ventre, et se sentait nauséeux.

Il tituba en sortant de son lit, et réussit à atteindre le lavabo de la salle de bain lorsque sa nausée prit le dessus. Il finit par vomir. La simple pensée de devoir potentiellement tuer L le rendait malade. Après avoir vomi, son esprit bourdonnait encore de pensées. _Je peux battre L. Je peux lui mentir. Je peux le trahir. Mais jamais, jamais je ne pourrais..._ Light maintint une prise ferme sur le lavabo, essayant de garder l'équilibre. Je ne peux pas tuer L, reconnut-il. _Peu importe ce qui se passera, je ne peux juste pas._

Light rinça sa bouche et éclaboussa d'eau son visage, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Bien qu'elle soit douloureuse, cette information était tout aussi importante. Kira et ses disciples n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être réincarnés : L l'était aussi, et il était probable que ce soit aussi le cas de ceux qui le soutenaient. Mais Light avait également réalisé autre chose...

Il était bien trop proche de L. Comment pouvait-il battre le détective, si la simple pensée de devoir le tuer le rendait malade ? C'était une faiblesse que pourrait exploiter L, et Light méprisait les faiblesses. Même s'il connaissait le nom de L et avait un Death Note devant lui, Light doutait qu'il puisse réussir à vraiment éliminer le détective. Il permettrait au détective de vivre... et avec ce genre d'attitude, Light savait qu'il courrait à sa perte.

_Merde_. Light était prêt à agir en tant que nouveau Kira. Il était prêt à punir les criminels, afin de créer un monde parfait. Mais il n'était aucunement prêt à considérer L comme un ennemi. Il était tout simplement trop proche du détective. Et bon sang, il s'inquiétait bien trop pour lui. Logiquement, Light savait qu'il aurait à couper les ponts avec L s'il souhaitait pouvoir le vaincre. En même temps... Light pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter de perdre L. L était devenu une bien trop grande partie de sa vie.

Light soupira. Une chose après l'autre. _Je dois faire en sorte que L n'obtienne aucune preuve contre moi. Et je dois prendre l'initiative de débuter notre combat, en mettant la pression sur L. _Light entra dans le salon de l'appartement luxueux de Misa. Une note colorée était posée sur la table basse. Light jeta un coup d'œil au mot que lui avait laissé sa sœur.

_Au Light de Misa,_

_Misa a été appelée par son stupide agent ! Elle ne sera pas là de la journée. Misa a demandé à Ryûk de vérifier une nouvelle fois l'appartement, et il a dit que rien n'était à signaler. Ryûk est parti avec Misa, et elle lui a simplement donné une pomme comme tu lui as demandé. Misa te verra plus tard._

_Misa-Misa t'aime !_

Light déchira le mot et le jeta dans la cheminée. Au moins, Misa ne le dérangerait pas aujourd'hui, et comme c'était samedi, il n'aurait pas non plus à supporter ses idiots de camarades de classe. Il aurait toute la journée pour lui.

De façon inattendue, la sonnette retentit. Light fronça les sourcils. _Bon sang, ça va être qui ?_ Light espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas un élève de l'école. Rester cinq jours par semaine en compagnie de ces imbéciles était amplement suffisant, et il avait ordonné à Takada de ne jamais venir lui rendre visite.

Light ouvrit à contrecœur la porte, et se figea sous le choc, « L ? »

« Bonjour, Light-kun, » le salua nonchalamment L, avant de pencher la tête sur un côté. « Est-ce que j'ai réveillé Light-kun ? Il paraît échevelé. »

_Probablement parce que je viens de vomir._ Light répondit naturellement, bien que toujours étonné par la présence du détective, « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

L tenait, dans une main, deux raquettes de tennis. « Je me demandais si Light-kun voudrait bien faire un match, contre moi. »

Light n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. « Tu ne me soupçonnes pas d'être Kira ? »

« Si. Et j'ai tenté d'expliquer ça aux dirigeants du monde, pendant des heures. Mais aucun d'eux n'a voulu croire au retour de Kira, et ils ont tous renié cette possibilité. Cela m'a immensément frustré. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire ce pour quoi Light-kun me harcèle, habituellement, et j'ai pris une pause. »

« … Tu veux prendre une pause en jouant au tennis avec celui que tu soupçonnes être Kira, » déclara Light, incrédule.

L acquiesça, « Oui. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens. Ne me considères-tu pas comme ton ennemi, maintenant ? »

« Est-ce que Light-kun me considère comme son ennemi ? »

« Non, » répondit-il rapidement.

« Alors, Light-kun n'a même pas besoin de me le demander. » L dépassa Light alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Light ferma la porte, et se tourna pour faire face au détective. « Mais tu devrais, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Light-kun veut savoir si je le considère uniquement comme un ennemi, » déclara calmement L en parcourant du regard l'appartement luxueux.

« Oui, » le coupa Light, essayant d'attirer son attention.

L le regarda à nouveau, « Je vais rester intentionnellement sur mes gardes auprès de Light-kun pour ma propre sécurité, mais je veux rester avec lui. Comme je pense que mon amitié avec Light-kun compte beaucoup, je me refuse à prendre complètement mes distances avec lui. Même après avoir réussi à prouver que tu es Kira, je prendrai quand même soin de toi, Light-kun. »

_C'est... complètement de la folie. L et Kira ne sont pas censés se soucier l'un de l'autre !_ Light souffla en criant avec colère, « Je ne suis pas Kira ! Et si tu laisses entendre que je le suis une nouvelle fois, je veux que tu foutes le camp ! »

L mordit le bout de son pouce, alors qu'il suggérait, « Et si Light-kun et moi faisions un pari ? Si Light-kun me bat au tennis, je ne parlerai pas de Kira pour le restant de la journée. »

Les yeux de Light s'agrandirent. Cette _offre_ était intéressante. S'il gagnait, il pourrait passer toute la journée en compagnie de L, sans avoir à trouver des arguments et se battre contre lui. Light pourrait prétendre être revenu au bon temps, sans Death Note ni mission en lice.

« D'accord. » Light demanda prudemment, « Et que se passera-t-il si tu gagnes ? »

« Je serai autorisé à mentionner Kira, et à questionner Light-kun autant que je le veux. »

Light hocha la tête. _Je dois juste m'assurer de gagner. _Il n'avait pas joué au tennis contre L depuis leur séparation à la Wammy's House. Light ne savait pas si L s'était entraîné pendant cette période, mais lui l'avait fait. Alors que Light avait tenté de ne pas mourir d'ennui, il avait beaucoup joué au tennis. Le détective n'avait aucune idée de l'amélioration de la personne contre qui il allait jouer.

* * *

L et Light marchaient ensemble, dans le parc. Chacun d'eux avait une raquette de tennis sous la main. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent le court de tennis, à l'endroit même où ils avaient joué pour la première fois. À l'époque, L avait pu gagner, mais à présent, Light avait grandi. L se rappelait encore que Light n'avait perdu qu'en raison de sa taille, et n'avait ainsi pas eu un bras suffisamment long pour frapper la balle dans une situation où L, lui, aurait pu. À présent, Light avait presque la même taille que L, et ce dernier savait que l'adolescent s'était entraîné. Pourtant, L pensait qu'il pouvait encore battre Light.

Et il eut tort. Light avait largement dépassé ses attentes. Bien sûr, leurs scores étaient très proches, mais Light était en tête.

Light avait grandi; L avait fini par le remarquer un peu plus tôt. Aussi, beaucoup de temps s'était passé sans qu'ils ne se voient l'un l'autre. Light n'était plus un enfant de quatorze ans. C'était un homme à présent, et un vraiment attirant. Avant que Light ne le rende furieux en se prenant bêtement pour Dieu, il semblait que L ne parvenait pas à garder ses mains loin du garçon. Et même s'il était à présent furieux contre lui, L ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr.

Après que Light eut frappé la balle de sa raquette, celle-ci fila à grande vitesse. La balle rebondit en un angle difficile, et... L la rata. Light avait gagné la partie.

L regarda de l'autre côté du court, pour voir le visage souriant de Light. Ce sourire valait presque la peine d'avoir perdu. L avait vu très souvent Light sourire faussement, d'un sourire de manipulateur. Mais les vrais sourires de Light étaient extrêmement rares. Bien que L ait initialement prévu d'interroger Light ce jour-ci, cela allait attendre pour le moment.

Light annonça fièrement, « J'ai gagné, donc tu sais ce que cela signifie. »

« Je tiendrai ma parole, Light-kun, » le rassura L. « Je ne mentionnerai pas... ce que je ne suis pas censé mentionner aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Light été vraiment soulagé d'avoir gagné. L était encore, et de loin, l'adversaire le plus difficile à battre, et la victoire n'avait pas été atteinte avec facilité. Mais à présent, Light se sentait bien plus détendu. Même si L avait utilisé le tennis en tant qu'excuse pour l'interroger, le détective avait perdu son pari. Kira ne serait pas mentionné. Light savait qu'il allait chérir ce moment, car L avait probablement en tête une dizaine d'autres méthodes d'interrogatoire pour plus tard. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Après le match de tennis, Light et L se dirigèrent vers le café où ils avaient l'habitude de s'arrêter régulièrement. Sur le chemin, Light remarqua que L sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche.

Il haussa un sourcil, « Un _chewing-gum_, L ? »

« Oui. » L goba le chewing-gum avec un petit sourire, « Quand je deviens impatient, ce type de sucrerie m'aide à tenir jusqu'à ce que mon dessert n'arrive. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé l'utilité du chewing-gum si Light-kun ne me l'avait pas fait découvrir. »

« Tu l'as découvert par toi-même, » se moqua Light.

« Je suppose que Light-kun a un point. Bien que mes actions aient été causées par ses provocations, » songea L.

« Je ne t'ai pas provoqué. »

L lui lança un regard incrédule, « Quand j'ai mis en garde Light-kun pour qu'il arrête de faire éclater ses bulles, il m'a demandé ce que je _ferai à ce sujet_. Et durant l'entière semaine, il s'était mal comporté, m'avait menti au sujet de sa maîtrise de l'anglais, s'était battu, avait fait fuir ses précepteurs, et avait provoqué l'augmentation considérable de la pression artérielle de Watari. Et, quand j'ai embrassé Light-kun, il m'a frappé en retour.

« Je suppose que j'étais un sale gosse, » admit Light en souriant.

« Light-kun était un chahuteur. »

« Eh bien, tu n'étais pas exactement une bonne figure parentale. La plupart des parents ne laissent pas leurs enfants debout toute la nuit, ni ne leur demandent de suivre un régime constitué uniquement de sucre. Tes frappes sur le poignet n'étaient pas très efficaces non plus. »

L semblait surpris, « Light-kun me considère comme une figure parentale ?

« Plus maintenant, » répondit rapidement Light. « J'ai cessé de te voir ainsi quand j'avais quinze ans, parce que... enfin... »

« Notre relation s'est approfondie. » L hocha la tête. « Oui, il semble normal que Light-kun m'ait considéré, dans un premier temps, comme un parent. Il n'a jamais eu de figure paternelle stable, ainsi, il est logique qu'il en est cherché une en moi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

_Bien sûr, L le comprend._ Light avait presque oublié à quel point il était libérateur de confier tout à L... Enfin, presque tout. Sa responsabilité d'agir en tant que Kira avait ruiné tout cela. Light avait pris l'habitude de demander de l'aide à L. Mais à présent, ce temps était révolu.

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement l'impression d'avoir perdu la chose la plus précieuse au monde ? Light essaya de repousser la sensation, mais le mal était déjà fait. Une partie de lui voulait revenir avant la réapparition des Death Notes... Pourtant, le sens de la justice qu'avait Light lui soufflait que ce genre de réflexion était égoïste. Sauver le monde en tant que Kira était plus important que ses propres désirs, même si ces désirs se résumaient à L.

* * *

Dans le café, L et Light commandèrent à manger et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Depuis que ce qui leur causait des disputes ne pouvait être mentionné, leur conversation était devenue plus civile, quoique légèrement nostalgique. Pendant un moment, ils parlèrent de l'affaire du DN13, et des procès qui avaient suivi. Puis, Light raconta à L les mois qu'il avait passé à la Wammy's, et ses rencontres avec les autres successeurs. L semblait intéressé de savoir que pensait Light de Near, Mello, et Matt. Et Light n'eut aucune difficulté à souligner chaque défauts des garçons.

Finalement, L soupira, « Light-kun est très sévère à leur sujet, mais ses observations sont définitivement justes. À ma prochaine visite à la Wammy's House, je ferai en sorte de dire à chacun d'eux ce qu'il faut qu'ils améliorent. Après tout, si je meurs de façon inattendue face à une nouvelle menace, ils auront à prendre ma place. »

_S'il meurt de façon inattendu__e face à une nouvelle menace ? _réalisa Light. _L vient de faire sournoisement allusion à Kira. __Et pourtant je ne peux pas le faire remarquer, parce qu'il a mentionné Kira comme son assassin potentiel, et ce serait reconnaître ça si je le lui faisais remarquer__._

Heureusement, L se réprimanda lui-même, « Évidemment, j'ai très certainement outrepassé les limites vers ce qui est innommable. Je m'excuse, Light-kun. »

_Quel bâtard honnête. Je devrais être celui qui supplie pour le pardon._ « C'est bon, L. » _Je m'apprête à comploter contre toi et essayer de te faire du mal. Comment peux-tu seulement me regarder ? Que faire si j'essaie de... te tuer plus tard ?_

Cela suffit pour lui couper l'appétit. Cette fois-ci, il ne se sentait pas malade, juste _vidé_. Émotionnellement et psychologiquement _vidé_. Il ne voulait pas que L meure. Même si L était techniquement son ennemi, Light ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son ennemi était sa seule faiblesse ? Une partie de Light souhaitait que L soit soumis au même stress que lui. D'un autre côté, Light ne souhaitait pas que quiconque puisse connaître une telle pression... à moins, bien sûr, d'être un criminel, et de mériter d'agoniser. Oui, les idéaux de Kira étaient déjà profondément ancrés en lui. Mais au lieu de la fierté habituelle qu'il ressentait, Light se sentait étrangement désemparé. _Je suis désolé, L._

* * *

Après avoir quitté le café, Light et L retournèrent à l'appartement de Misa. Étant donné que Kira était le sujet à éviter, il semblait inutile qu'ils se rendent chez L, où la réalité les attendait. Après ce jour-là, la bataille entre L et Kira allait véritablement commencer. Du moins pour l'instant, c'est ce que Light pouvait prétendre, même si sa propre logique rendait la chose difficile. Light savait que cette situation n'était que temporaire. Il savait qu'ils auraient à se détruire dès le lendemain. _Même si L à dit qu'il prendrait toujours soin de moi... Si L le peut, peut-être que je le peux aussi._ Light était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Je suis d'accord pour prendre soin de L, du moment que je tiens mon engagement à créer un monde parfait.

_En tant que Kira, je peux gagner le monde entier avant de gagner L. Comme L suit les règles de la société, tout ce que j'ai à faire est d'en devenir le régulateur. Si le système de justice actuel s'incline devant Kira, et que les lois en soient en conséquence modifiées, est-ce que L ne devrait finalement pas se conformer à ces mêmes lois ? Après tout, L attrape simplement les criminels, et les confie ensuite à la justice. Et dans une justice contrôlée par Kira, les criminels seraient immédiatement tués; L aurait à l'accepter._ Light réussit à s'en persuader pendant une seconde. Peu importe à quel point cela était improbable, il voulait réussir, d'une quelconque manière, à se convaincre que L n'aurait pas à mourir. Pourtant, le fait qu'il n'était que peu probable que L se conforme un jour à la justice de Kira était l'euphémisme du siècle. Bien que le déni ne soit plus doux, la logique venait une fois de plus le surpasser. Light admit à contrecœur que L ou Kira devraient mourir, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas coexister.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Light le fit entrer grâce à son double de clé. L observa la salle de séjour, alors que Light fermait la porte. Lorsque Light se tourna vers le détective, celui-ci se tenait près de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le pouls de Light s'accéléra alors qu'il tentait d'anticiper la situation. L ne s'approchait d'aussi près que quand il s'apprêtait à-

« Est-ce que Light-kun ou Misa possèdent un échiquier ? »

Les paupières de Light se crispèrent. « Non, Misa ne sait pas jouer aux échecs, et je n'ai aucune personne contre qui jouer; aussi nous n'en avons pas. »

L hocha la tête avec nonchalance alors que son regard avait bifurqué dans une autre direction.

Light était plus qu'ennuyé. Il savait que, normalement, L aurait commencé à lui montrer son _affection_, surtout parce qu'ils étaient seuls. À moins que... L prenait véritablement ses distances en croyant que Light était Kira. Cette prise de conscience était _douloureuse_, même si Light avait également envisagé de s'éloigner. Il semblait déchiré entre prendre ses distances avec L pour plus de sûreté, et s'accrocher des toutes ses forces au détective.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne prendrais pas tes distances, L. »

L le corrigea, « J'ai dit que je refusais à prendre _complètement_ mes distances. J'ai l'intention de garder mon amitié avec Light-kun, mais je dois rester prudent sur ce qui irait plus loin. Toute autre explication demanderait de mentionner ce qui est innommable. »

_Il pense que je pourrai utiliser not__re relation pour le tuer... _Dans un premier temps, Light se sentit comme engourdi, mais une rage indignée commença à bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Comment osait L ?! Light ne ferait jamais une telle chose, même pour le tuer ! Il se souciait de L, et il _savait_ que L se souciait de lui. Et pourtant ils étaient là, restreints par leur propre état d'esprit logique. Mais les restrictions étaient destinées aux autres, pas à Light !

_Oh, et puis merde._

Light attrapa soudainement L par les épaules et l'embrassa.

* * *

L fut choqué durant un moment; jamais, auparavant, Light n'avait initié leurs baisers. Mais l'instinct naturel de répondre au baiser dissipa toute logique avant que L ne puisse protester. L approfondit le baiser alors que Light entourait de ses bras le cou du détective, l'attirant plus près. L explora de sa langue la bouche de l'adolescent, savourant tous les sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Light. Puis, Light caressa du bout de sa langue celle de L, et l'aîné gémit. L pouvait presque sentir Light sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'ils brisèrent le baiser.

Il y avait comme un feu passionné dans le regard de Light. « J'ai déjà assez d'excuses logiques en tête. Ne me sers pas ces conneries aussi. »

L était certain que Light était arrivé à la même conclusion logique que lui; quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié était dangereux pour eux. Évidemment, le danger n'était pas nouveau pour L. Il pouvait supporter le risque qu'il y avait à rester avec Light, et les conséquences qui en découleraient. Mais L ne savait pas si Light avait conscience de la façon douloureuse dont tout cela pourrait se terminer.

L demanda prudemment, « Est-ce que Light-kun est conscient de la complexité qu'une telle relation nous apporterait ? »

« Bien sûr, je sais ça, mais... » L'expression sur le visage de Light se fit suppliante, « _Je le veux_. »

C'étaient là les encouragements dont avait besoin L. Il réduisit immédiatement l'espace entre eux, et revendiqua une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Light. Alors que l'adolescent lui répondait avec ardeur, L réussit à le guider jusqu'au canapé. L l'y étendit, puis s'assit au-dessus de lui. Pendant une seconde, L observa avec désir le magnifique adolescent, étendu sous lui. Son désir pour Light était plus fort que jamais. L posa ses lèvres contre celles de Light, et fit tourbillonner sa langue dans la bouche du garçon, sachant quoi faire pour que Light gémisse.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fébrilement lorsque L glissa jusqu'au cou de Light. L y déposa des baisers, avant de tomber sur l'ennuyeuse chemise de Light. L fit serpenter ses mains sous la chemise de Light, et sentit les muscles fins de l'adolescent se crisper au contact inattendu. Light leva utilement les bras, et L enleva rapidement la chemise de l'adolescent, avant de jeter le vêtement au sol. Avec jubilation, L reprit son chemin de baisers, de la clavicule de Light jusqu'à sa poitrine. Light fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de L, comme pour l'inciter à continuer plus bas. Lorsque L pinça et mordilla un de ses tétons, Light haleta avec force. L réussit à tirer plusieurs gémissements, alors qu'il appliquait le même traitement à l'autre téton de Light. Une fois que L eut relevé la tête, il sentit son érection effleurer celle de Light.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri choqué, «_ L_. »

L adora le son, et décida qu'il ne serait satisfait qu'après avoir entendu Light crier. Aussi, L commença à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, au-dessus d'un Light haletant et frissonnant. Peu à peu, L mit un peu plus de force, et Light agrippa les bords du canapé. Le visage de l'adolescent fut très vite rouge, et sa respiration était rapide.

« S- stop. Je ne peux pas tenir pl- Ah ! » Light cria alors que sa tête basculait en arrière.

Il était sur le point de venir. L cessa ses va-et-viens, et sa main se plaça au-dessus de la fermeture-éclair du pantalon de Light. Avant d'aller plus loin, L regarda l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

« Je te veux tellement, Light-kun. »

* * *

Light leva le regard dans les yeux noirs et fervents de L. Il savait qu'il voulait être avec L, mais à quel point était-il prêt à aller ? Ce serait la première fois de Light, et... Light réalisa qu'il avait toujours imaginé sa première fois avec L. L était le seul autorisé à lui faire ces choses. L était la seule personne que Light jugeait digne, et il avait également envie de lui. Même si toute la logique de Light allait à l'encontre de cela, il sentait que son choix était prédestiné à être avec L, malgré tout.

Alors que Light s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Misa est rentrée- _AAAAAHH_ ! »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** C'est terrible, les enfants, terrible, moi je vous le dis ! La maléfique sœur de Lightie fait son apparition, alors que nos deux jeunes tourtereaux allaient peut-être pouvoir faire un pas de plus dans leur relation...! MmMh, alors, vos réactions ? Pas trop frustrées que leur moment ait été interrompu par Misa ? x) Des hypothèses sur ce qui va pouvoir se produire dans le chapitre ? ^^ (Huumm, et je tuerai toutes les personnes qui me sortiront 'Plan à trois'. Non mais. xD) Sur ce, bonne semaine à vous, et à la prochaine fois !


	24. La bataille commence

**Note de Caela :** Bien le bonjour à tous, petits enfants ! Nous voilà avec le vingt-troisième chapitre de notre traduction. :) Bref, dans "l'épisode précédent", la vilaine Misa s'incrustait dans le petit moment intime (héhéhé) de L et Lightie. Visiblement, ça en a frustré plus d'un. ;P Voici donc, entre autres, la fin de cette scène. ^^ Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! Beaucoup de boulot mais heureusement, les vacances approchent. :) Et avec ça, le dernier chapitre en date de Second Chance. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**proki :** Bonjour à toi ! :) Oui, je suis bien d'accord, les fins de chapitres ont le chic d'être sadiques, et je rajouterais même frustrantes. ^^ Sinon... *Sort son katana* COMMENT CA, DU BOUCHE A BOUCHE ?! x) Ah non mais oh. xD L ne fera du bouche à bouche qu'à Lightie, d'abord. ;) Enfin, merci à toi pour cette review, et bonne lecture !

**Blanche Neige :** (J'aime ton pseudo. Bref. ^^) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Heureuse que l'histoire t'amuse et te plaise, en espérant sincérement qu'elle te conviendra jusqu'au bout. :D Enjoy !

**craaazyy :** Misa, Misa, Misa... Hum, ce n'est pas non plus mon personnage préféré, alors pour le plan à trois, on repassera, hein. x) Pour le coup de la fenêtre, je pense que tu as là une excelleeente idée. Et que les garçons la fasse tomber volontairement ou par accident, qu'importe ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, et voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, en espérant qu'il va te plaire. :)

**Melissa :** Ohhh, je suis tellement d'accord avec toi ! :D Je t'en laisserai un bout, ne t'inquiète pas... si je t'en laisse de la bouillie, ça t'irait, ou tu veux quelque chose de plus... euh, solide ? x) Sinon, merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – La bataille commence**

* * *

_Oh merde._

Light se figea alors que le détective se relevait précipitamment, son visage hors de la vue de Misa. Elle les avait _vus_. Misa n'était pas vraiment le plus intelligent des crayons de la boîte, mais la situation était plus qu'évidente. Light était torse-nu, avec un homme plus âgé penché au-dessus de lui. Bon sang, comment diable pourrait-il s'expliquer pour sortir de ce pétrin ?

Misa se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, bouche bée, en état de choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Light se leva et attrapa sa chemise, au sol.

Light essaya d'expliquer calmement, « Misa, je sais que cela ressemble- »

Elle pointa soudainement du doigt le détective, « Espèce de pervers malade ! »

Étrangement, L tournait toujours le dos au mannequin. « Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »

L semblait avoir touché une corde sensible, et Misa se mit à trembler de fureur. Elle commença à déblatérer, « Comment oses-tu ! Mise n'est pas perverse ! Son amour pour Light est pur ! Qui diable es-tu ?! »

_Pourquoi ne lui montre-t-il pas son visage ? _Light enfila rapidement sa chemise, alors qu'il fixait le détective. Puis, il vit L sortir un masque de tissu de la poche de son baggy. L mit l'étrange masque et fit glisser l'élastique autour de sa tête. Le cœur de Light rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit. _L suspecte aussi Misa, et pense qu'elle peut avoir les Yeux de Shinigami._

Le détective se retourna, révélant son étrange masque rose. « Je suis L. »

Misa eut le souffle coupé, et une expression horrifiée se forma sur son visage. Même si Light ne pouvait pas voir le visage de L, il savait que le détective avait l'air maussade.

L ajouta impitoyablement, « Et quant à tes affections envers Light-kun, la société n'a jamais considéré l'inceste comme pur. »

Soudain, Misa sortit de son état de choc, et elle accusa follement, « Tu veux voler le Light de Misa ! »

Avant qu'elle puisse atteindre L, Light agrippa son bras et la retint. « Arrête, Misa ! »

Elle se débattit sauvagement, alors qu'elle continuait à crier à L, « L'amour de Misa est plus pur que le tien, pédé ! »

« Assez ! » Light resserra sa prise avec colère.

« Aïe. » Le regard larmoyant de Misa croisa celui de son frère. « M- mais Light est à Misa- »

Light soupira. Il était évident qu'il avait à séparer les deux autres. Alors qu'il serrait encore le bras de sa sœur, Light commença à la conduire hors de la salle de séjour. « Nous avons besoin de parler. L, attend ici. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Light-kun. » L se percha sur le canapé.

« Non ! Misa veut qu'il parte ! » protesta-t-elle.

Light ignora simplement ses plaintes alors qu'il la traînait dans le couloir. Après leur entrée dans la plus grande des chambres, Light claqua la porte et la libéra immédiatement.

Il l'avertit doucement, d'un ton irrité, « Maintenant, L te soupçonne aussi. Il n'est pas sage de chercher la bagarre, avec lui. »

« Mais Liiiiiight- ! » Elle ferma ses mains en poings, et tapa le sol du pied, comme une enfant.

« Non, Misa. C'est important, » l'interrompit-il. « Je veux que tu restes loin de L. Que tu ne parles même pas avec lui. Il sait comment faire en sorte que les gens lui donnent des informations. Même là, tu viens tout juste d'avouer par inadvertance tes sentiments incestueux. »

« Q- quoi ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, évidemment frustré, « Tu n'as pas à le nier. C'était tout aussi bon qu'un aveu, pour L. »

Son corps tremblait, et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, « L- le Light de Misa... a honte d'elle ?! »

_Pas encore ça._ Light soupira, « Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

« Mais Light ne veut pas que Misa confesse ses sentiments ! » Elle geignit plaintivement, « Il ne lui laisse pas montrer son amour ! Il a honte de Misa ! »

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, « L'inceste n'est pas socialement acceptable. »

« Misa n'était pas destinée à être la sœur de Light ! Misa n'était pas sa sœur dans leur vie antérieure ! » Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du mannequin. « Light ne se souvient pas ? Misa si. Elle se souvient s'être rendue chez Light. Elle se souvient de la vraie famille de Light. Sayu est la vraie sœur de Light, pas Misa ! »

_Sayu ?_ « Non, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé les souvenirs de mon ancienne famille. Et cela ne change pas le fait que tu es ma sœur, à présent. »

Elle continua sa crise de colère, « Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Light doit se rappeler ! Dans le passé, il a déjà embrassé Misa ! Il a même accepté d'être le petit ami de Misa ! »

_Vraiment ?_ Light grinça intérieurement des dents. _Comment ai-je pu supporter ça ? Si je l'ai fait dans ma vie antérieure, ça n'a pas dû être par plaisir._ Puis, il réalisa, d'un air coupable. _Bien sûr, je l'utilisais très probablement._

Misa s'assit sur son lit, le visage caché dans ses mains. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle pleurait avec hystérie, « Light doit se rappeler. S'il-te-plaît... »

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille sanglotante, et se posta en face d'elle. Puis, Light plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, révélant son visage baigné de larmes.

« Dans quelques temps, je serai capable de me rappeler de tout. » Il feignit un sourire rassurant, « Lorsque je me rappellerai de notre relation passée, je te jure que je te le dirai. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa avait l'air pathétique. Oui, je me suis vraiment servi d'elle. Elle ne signifiait probablement rien pour moi.

« Light appartient à Misa... pas à L, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'appartiens à personne. » Il avait donné une réponse vague, avant d'ordonner, « Et ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu à Mikami, tu comprends ? Il n'est stratégiquement pas sage pour moi de couper les ponts avec L. Tu as mal compris la situation, de toute façon. »

« Mal compris ? » Les yeux de Misa s'élargirent, et elle hocha joyeusement la tête, « Oui ! Bien sûr, Misa a mal compris ! Light ne la trahirait jamais comme ça ! » Il n'était pas tout à fait surprenant qu'elle accepte si facilement ce genre de mensonge. Mais Light s'était attendu à un peu plus de bon sens de sa part. Sa capacité à nier la logique était impressionnante, quoiqu'un peu triste.

« Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je vais m'occuper de L. »

Misa grimaça, mais ne bougea pas.

_Au moins, elle suit mes ordres._ Light quitta la chambre principale, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle de séjour. L était toujours accroupi à la même place, sur le canapé luxueux, et portait encore l'étrange masque rose.

Light croisa les bras, « Tu peux retirer cette chose ridicule, maintenant. »

« Je préfère le garder pour... des choses innommables, Light-kun. »

Non, cette réponse ne convenait pas. Light s'énerva, « Tu acceptes de me montrer ton visage, mais pas à Misa. Vraiment, tu crois que j'utiliserais ma propre sœur, et lui ferais perdre la moitié de sa vie ? Tu as vraiment une si piètre opinion de moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi piètre que prudent. Je suppose que le pari a pris fin, puisque Light-kun a ouvertement mentionné la question taboue ? » demanda L avec espoir.

« Sors. »

L pencha la tête sur le côté, « Il y a une probabilité de 98,4 pourcent que la sœur de Light-kun fasse partie de ses disciples. Si cette supposition est vraie, il y a une probabilité de 96,7 pourcent qu'elle accepte de sacrifier la moitié du temps qu'il lui reste à vivre, à la demande de Light-kun. »

« Merde, L ! Va-t-en ! »

« Je ne fais que te prévenir, Light-kun. S'il est vrai que Misa n'a pas encore les Yeux de Shinigami, elle finira par passer le marché pour les obtenir, avec ou sans ton approbation. »

Light détourna le regard durant une seconde._ Je le sais déjà_. Puis, il soupira, avant d'ordonner à nouveau, « L, va-t-en d'ici. Pourrais-tu au moins attendre que la réapparition de Kira soit publiquement reconnue, avant de commencer à me poser des questions ? »

« Light-kun va continuer ses assassinats, indépendamment de la reconnaissance tardive du monde. »

« Tu n'as même pas la preuve qu'un assassinat a eu lieu ! »

« Cela reste plus logique que les coïncidences supposées par Light-kun. »

À présent, Light était vraiment énervé. Il s'était habitué à ce que les gens suivent ses ordres sans poser de questions. Mais bien sûr, L ne faisait rien comme les autres. Le détective refusait obstinément de partir, et contredisait Light sur tout ce qu'il disait.

Alors que ses poings se serraient, Light se força à demander poliment, « L, peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, quitter ma maison ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

Avant que L ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie de portable les interrompit. Le détective sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il tint son portable entre le pouce et l'index, puis répondit à l'appel. « Oui, Watari ? Je vois... Non. Je vais arriver sous peu. »

L raccrocha et rempocha son téléphone. « Lorsque l'affaire Kira sera officiellement reconnue, Light-kun pourra s'attendre à une interrogation plus vigoureuse. »

Le détective se leva enfin, et se dirigea vers la porte. Le regard de Light était toujours fixé sur l'endroit où avait été assis L. Après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, Light s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas quel avait été le sujet de l'appel, mais il avait mieux fonctionné que ses tentatives pour faire partir L. Mais l'appel le gênait. Comme L était obsédé par la nouvelle affaire Kira, il était facile de supposer que l'appel était lié, en quelque sorte, à celle-ci.

_Bon sang._ Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était faire semblant pendant une journée. Pour une journée, faire semblant que les choses étaient comme avant. Une telle perspective semblait évidemment impossible, à présent. Bien sûr, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Maintenant, il était Kira. L et Kira sont ennemis. Ils l'avaient toujours été, et le seront toujours. C'était un fait immuable... et pourtant, ça faisait _mal_.

« Hey, Light. Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre baril de pommes ? » entendit-il demander le Shinigami.

Light ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je viens de trouver une caméra. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, alors que son visage était toujours dissimulé entre ses mains. _Quoi ?! Comment ?!_ Light réalisa avec colère._ Il a dû le faire quand je l'ai laissé seul pour parler avec Misa... ce salaud !_

Ryûk poursuivit son explication, « Il n'y a qu'une seule caméra, et elle offre une vue sur l'ensemble de la salle de séjour, ainsi qu'une partie de la cuisine. Alors, qu'en est-il de mes pommes- ? »

Light se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers le hall. Le Shinigami le suivit en planant, alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre principale. Light ferma la porte après y être entré, et Ryûk se contenta de traverser le mur.

Misa le salua joyeusement, « Est-ce que le pervers est parti ? »

Il annonça objectivement, « L est parti, mais il y a, à présent, une caméra dans le salon. Surveille ce que tu dis quand tu t'y trouveras, mais également quand tu seras dans la cuisine et dans le couloir. Et achète aussi un baril de pommes à Ryûk, demain. »

« Q- quoi ? » Misa le regardait, bouche bée. « Comment la caméra- ? »

« L. » Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Light quitta la pièce et fit irruption dans sa propre chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Le visage enfouit dans un oreiller, Light laissa échapper un cri furieux, et frappa du poing le matelas. Il savait que laisser échapper silencieusement la colère était bien plus bénéfique. Mais bon sang, il se sentait comme prêt à tuer tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main. Seul L avait la capacité de le mettre autant hors de lui.

Après avoir terminé sa crise de colère, Light se retourna et leva les yeux au plafond, alors qu'il tentait de se repasser les faits de façon logique. L avait fait le premier pas dans cette nouvelle bataille qui avait débuté. À présent, il fallait que Light réplique, et il avait besoin de le faire correctement.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser entrer dans l'appartement ce matin ! En fait, j'ai même été stupide de croire que L voulait simplement jouer au tennis ! Bien sûr que ce n'était pas son vrai motif ! Il voulait juste installer une caméra. C'est la seule raison de sa visite..._

_Je pourrais toujours retirer la caméra, mais il va se demander de quelle façon je l'ai trouvée. Il vaut mieux rester là et ne parler à Misa que dans d'autres pièces. Et je ne serai pas surpris si L envoie quelqu'un me suivre, demain. __Quel que soit le moment où cela se passera, je devrai m'en débarrasser__._

Qu'il le veuille ou non, la bataille entre L et lui avait déjà commencé. Bientôt, elle se transformerait en une vraie guerre. Perdre n'était pas une option. Light devait gagner et surpasser L. Il savait que tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant avait une raison. Il était censé être Kira. Il avait échoué dans sa précédente vie. Mais c'était là sa deuxième chance de réussir, sa deuxième chance de recréer un monde parfait.

* * *

Light avait raison sur le fait que L allait envoyer quelqu'un le suivre. Il avait testé sa théorie par hasard, sur le chemin pour aller à l'école. Il entra dans une dizaine de magasins différents, et fit semblant de faire quelques emplettes. À chaque fois, il fut suivit par un grand homme blanc, en costume. Après avoir fait quelques achats pour ne pas paraître suspect, Light arriva finalement à l'école.

Il pouvait voir son stalker depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage, à côté de son bureau. Pendant le déjeuner, Light quitta la salle de classe en compagnie de Takada. Il l'emmena dans le couloir, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle vide du Conseil des étudiants. Light ferma la porte et baissa les stores, et la luminosité se fit très faible.

« Je suis suivi par un homme de L. »

Takada haleta, « L te soupçonne ? »

« Oui. » Light croisa les bras, « Mais j'ai déjà un plan pour tuer l'homme qu'il a envoyé pour me filer. »

Elle eut l'air immédiatement soulagée, « Évidemment, tu en as déjà un. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

« Tout d'abord, il te faudra demander à Mikami de passer le marché des Yeux de Shinigami. Aussi, organise une fausse étude de groupe, et invite le plus grand nombre d'élèves possible. Nous nous retrouverons tous au café, deux pâtés de maisons à l'ouest de l'école, celui qui est à côté de la station de métro. Mon stalker me suivra jusque là, et je te le montrerai. Ensuite, tu enverras la description physique de mon stalker à Mikami. Nous continuerons à simuler une étude de groupe normale, jusqu'à ce que le train de dix-sept heures entre en gare. Dis à Mikami de prendre ce train, et il passera devant ce café, entourés par la foule de voyageurs. Quand il passera, fais en sorte qu'il vérifie une deuxième fois avec toi, afin qu'il puisse voir avec certitude l'homme que nous avons besoin de tuer, compris ? »

Takada hocha la tête, « Oui. Est-ce que Mikami écrira le nom de l'homme tout de suite après ? »

« Non, il rechercha toutes les informations qu'il peut obtenir sur ce premier stalker. Alors seulement, je déciderai de quelle façon nous disposerons de lui. » Light commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Une dernière chose. » Takada retint Light par la manche de sa chemise. « Je sais que nous devons arrêter cette surveillance mais... qu'en est-il des criminels ? Light, quand vas-tu enfin ordonner leur exécution ? »

Il expliqua objectivement, « Lorsque je le ferai, l'affaire Kira sera rendue publique. J'ai besoin d'être préparé en conséquence. » Light se tourna vers elle, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. « Mais rassure-toi, bientôt, les criminels mourront par milliers. »

Tadaka sourit en fidèle disciple, « Oui, Kira. Je te crois. »

Le plan de Light fut mis à exécution. Tadaka avait parlé à Mikami, et celui-ci était prêt à suivre les ordres. À présent, Light et Tadaka étaient assis dans le café, en compagnie d'un grand groupe d'élèves. Light aidait tranquillement d'autres jeunes à comprendre leurs exercices d'anglais, lorsqu'il repéra le stalker assis à une table, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il se saisit stratégiquement de la feuille d'exercices de Takada. « Je peux voir ce que tu as mis pour le 3 ? Eh, tu t'es trompée, » mentit-il en écrivant sur le papier.

_Le stalker est l'homme blanc, portant un costume, assis seul à l'autre bout de la pièce._

Elle prit la feuille et lut rapidement. « Oh, merci Light. Je vais réécrire ça maintenant. » Takada effaça immédiatement le mot, et réécrivit sa réponse.

« Hey, Light-sempai. Est-ce que tu peux vérifier mon travail à moi aussi ? » demanda une jeune étudiante.

« Bien sûr. » Il s'empara de la feuille et y inscrivit la bonne réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Takada s'était levée pour aller s'acheter une boisson. Mais lorsque Light regarda dans sa direction, il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait la zone dans laquelle était assis le stalker. _Elle essaie de voir son visage de plus près. Bien. Elle enverra ainsi une meilleure description à Mikami._ Il concentra son attention sur les autres étudiants autour de lui.

La même jeune étudiante qui l'avait abordé avait l'air toujours aussi confuse, « Light-sempai, je sais que tu as dit que c'était la bonne réponse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Light roula mentalement des yeux, avant d'expliquer les règles de conjugaison du passé de la langue anglaise. Après cinq petites minutes, la jeune fille finit par comprendre.

« Merci, Light-sempai. » Elle eut l'air embarrassé, « Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, mais je ne me suis même présentée. Excuse-moi pour ça, je m'appelle Sayu. »

Le cœur de Light rata un battement. _Sayu ?_ D'après Misa, il s'agissait du nom de son ancienne sœur. _C'est probablement une simple coïncidence. Cependant, j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs personnes de ma vie antérieure._ « Quel est ton nom de famille ? »

Sayu se figea, et son regard se porta au loin, comme si elle avait honte.

Un étudiant proche de Light lui donna un coup de coude, et sortit, « Sérieusement, personne ne te l'a dit ? Elle ne porte pas un bon nom. Ne lui en parle pas. »

_Ce n'est donc pas une coïncidence._ Light lui demanda sans détour, « Ton nom est Yagami ? »

Sayu hocha tristement la tête, alors que les autres étudiants le foudroyaient du regard.

« Ce n'est pas parce le nom du Kira originel était Light Yagami que tu dois en avoir honte, » déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai pas honte de m'appeler Light, et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de porter le nom de Yagami. »

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit joyeusement, « Merci, Light-sempai. »

Light ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir Sayu pour sœur dans sa précédente vie. Si seulement elle avait pu être à nouveau sa sœur, à la place de _Misa_.

Il devait rester avec le groupe d'étudiants jusqu'à ce que le train de dix-sept heures n'arrive. La plupart des étudiants commencèrent à partir aux alentours de seize heures trente. Au final, seuls cinq élèves restèrent, Light et Takada compris. Sayu resta également, et Light passa une grande partie de son temps à lui parler. Il ignora pratiquement Takada alors qu'il expliquait à Sayu les règles de la grammaire anglaise.

Lorsque Takada lui donna soudain un coup sous la table, Light se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec agacement. Puis, il vit un grand groupe de personnes passer devant le café. _Le train de dix-sept heures est arrivé !_ Il balaya immédiatement la foule du regard, jusqu'à apercevoir Mikami en plein milieu de la foule.

Takada était occupée à envoyer des textos, son téléphone dissimulé sous la table. Light put voir que Mikami avait également son portable en main, et qu'il répondait certainement au message de Takada. Bien sûr, une grande majorité des passants avaient sortis leurs téléphones. Mikami ressemblait à n'importe quel piéton.

Puis, Takada écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le lui donna. « Hey, Light. Est-ce que j'ai utilisé le bon temps, dans ce cas-là ? »

Il lut rapidement la note.

_Mikami l'a vu. Son nom est Raye Penber._

Light ne pouvait qu'avec grand peine réprimer un sourire béat. « Oui, c'est juste. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse remettre la note à Takada, Sayu intervint, « Je peux regarder ? »

Light se figea presque, « Pourquoi ? »

Sayu haussa les épaules, « Je voudrais juste avoir un exemple. »

« Il s'agit là d'un temps que tu n'as même pas vu, Sayu. Ça t'embrouillerait plus qu'autre chose, » mentit Light en rendant le papier à Takada.

« Eh bien, est-ce que tu pourras me l'apprendre demain, Light-sempai ? »

« Mais nous n'avons pas d'étude de groupe demain. »

« Oh. » Sayu eut l'air déçue. « D'accord. »

Pour une quelconque raison, son regard triste le gêna. « Je pourrai t'en parler pendant le déjeuner, demain, si tu veux. »

Son visage s'illumina aussitôt. « Ce serait génial. Merci, Light-sempai ! »

Light fit semblant de ne pas voir que Takada le fixait.

* * *

Raye Penber le suivit jusque chez lui, alors que l'étude de groupe avait pris fin. Light était assis dans le salon, et regardait la télévision. Maintenant qu'il savait que Penber pouvait mourir à tout moment, il était plus serein. Mikami devait avoir commencé à recueillir des informations sur Penber, et Takada devait lui faire part de ses résultats le lendemain, à l'école.

La véritable décision qu'il avait besoin de prendre, c'était de quelle façon rendre publique la réapparition de Kira. Il aurait pu ordonner à Misa de commencer à tuer des criminels au cours de la soirée. Mais ce serait trop simple... Light souhaitait provoquer une hystérie de masse. Il voulait que le monde entier sache que Kira était de retour. Il voulait que tous les criminels se blottissent de peur, et que ses disciples fêtent sa renaissance. Il voulait bouleverser le monde jusqu'à son essence même.

Mais plus que tout, il voulait faire de la vie de L un véritable enfer pour ce jour. Il voulait montrer au détective à quel point Kira était un adversaire redoutable.

« Dernières nouvelles ! Un criminel de guerre, de renommée mondiale, a pris le contrôle de la Chine. Il tiendra, demain soir, un discours, et exposera ses projets, » annonça avec excitation le présentateur.

_Un criminel de guerre ?_ L'attention de Light se porta entièrement sur les informations. Apparemment, un groupe de rebelles venait le prendre le contrôle de la Chine, et leur chef était coupable de crimes contre l'humanité. La population chinoise était nerveuse, et attendait que le criminel de guerre annonce ses projets, concernant probablement un quelconque génocide. Tous les autres pays savaient ce qu'il se produisait, mais aucun ne voulait s'y impliquer directement.

L'écran de la télévision était à présent divisé entre deux personnes commentant le bulletin de nouvelles. Celle qui était une femme prenait le parti d'agir, tandis que l'homme invité penchait en faveur de l'isolationnisme.

Elle s'exprimait avec passion, « Nous savons tous que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire demain ! Nous devons défendre la justice, et faire ce qui est moralement juste ! »

« Ce qui se passe en Chine n'est en aucun cas l'affaire du Japon, » rétorqua l'homme.

« Nous avons l'obligation morale d'agir ! Et où est le sixième L dans tout ça ? N'est-il pas le symbole de la Justice ?! »

« L est un détective, pas une armée ! Ceci est hors de la juridiction de L ! Il ne peut rien y faire ! »

Light observa avec intérêt les deux invités continuer à crier l'un sur l'autre. Un criminel qui se trouvait hors de la juridiction de L était absolument fascinant. L disait toujours que sa justice était la bonne, mais dans cette situation-ci, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Le détective trouvait des criminels, prouvait leur culpabilité, et laissait aux tribunaux des pays de décider des sanctions. Mais ce criminel était l'autorité ultime d'une nation tout entière, à présent. Trouver des preuves et prouver sa culpabilité ne serait qu'inutile. En tant que leader de la nation, le criminel de guerre ne ferait que pardonner ses propres crimes.

_Mais ce qui est hors de la juridiction de L ne l'est pas forcément de la mienne. La justice de Kira ne fait aucune distinction entre les criminels._ Il posa une main sur sa bouche, dissimulant un sourire orgueilleux.

_Je vais te montrer la vraie puissance de ma justice, L. Lorsque ce criminel tiendra son discours, demain soir, je le ferai exécuter, en direct. Et durant cette même-nuit, j'ordonnerai l'exécution en masse de tous les autres criminels. Ainsi, je pourrai attirer dès le début l'attention du monde. _

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : "Beuh..." Non, mais, voyez donc ce que le petit Lightie est devenu, en possession du Death Note ! u_u' Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Sa relation avec L ne peut devenir que désastreuse, non ? Des idées sur la façon dont Light va rendre la réapparition de Kira publique ? En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu autant que les précédents, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine à tous ! A lundi prochain. :)


	25. Les premiers pas de Kira

**Note de Caela :** Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui nous mettent comme toujours d'excellente humeur ! :) Dans ce chapitre, les choses bougent pas mal (pour le pire, j'ai envie de dire). Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus. ;) Enjoy, les enfants !

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! On s'approche des vacances, et ça fait plaisir ! Parce que ça veut dire, plus de temps pour nous pour traduire. :) Peut-être qu'on aura le temps d'avancer des OS... En attendant, voilà le dernier chapitre en date de Second Chance ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**proki :** Merci pour ta review. :D Oui, c'est bien triste que Light bousille leur relation comme ça... Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, faudrait que L parvienne à le stopper... Malheureusement, stopper Light signifierait l'arrêter pour être Kira, et le mener à l'échafaud, tu ne crois pas...? (J'aime faire douter les lecteurs ^^) Sinon, c'est vrai, il n'utilise pas le Death Note, et sa promesse est toujours tenue, mais bon, c'est pas bien quand même. X) Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements ! Pour la mort du criminel, la voici, la voilà. :) Bonne lecture !

**craaazyy :** Yop, tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta review. :) Ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi, le Light de cette histoire-ci est bien plus humain que celui de l'histoire originale ! Pour ce qui est d'être triste parce que Light n'est pas allé plus loin avec L, disons que l'arrivée de Misa au chapitre précédent a frustré plus d'une personne, et vu comme la relation entre nos cocos a évolué, on ne risque pas de pouvoir lire un autre moment intime, entre eux, avant longtemps... Sinon, plus que d'accord, l'imbécilité de Misa est fascinante, ici. x) Bref, enjoy !

**Eruka :** Bonjour à toi ! :) Merci pour ta review, mais je tiens à corriger quelque chose. ^^ Cette fiction est une traduction de la fiction anglaise du même nom, de SlightlyPsycho, et je ne l'ai donc pas moi-même écrite. :3 Donc, concernant tes suppliques, je ne peux pas modifier le scénario établi par l'auteure, désolée. x) Cependant, je suis bien contente que l'histoire te plaise, je l'aime beaucoup, et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé (avec Jilano, ma "co-traductrice") de la faire découvrir au public français. :) Voilà, il me semble avoir tout dit ! Bonne lecture !

**Blanche Neige :** Hey, je ne sais absolument pas si tu es la seule personne à apprécier le fait que Light soit redevenu Kira. x) En tout cas, je trouve ton point de vue particulièrement sympathique, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui a ce point de vue ! Pour tout te dire, j'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Kira, mais pour ce qui est de la relation entre L et Light... Kira est un peu de trop, dans cette histoire. ^^ Et Light va bien évidemment devoir choisir entre L et son statut auto-proclamé de Dieu. Alors, tu préfèrerais quoi, toi ? ;) Sur ce, merci pour ta review et enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 – Les premiers pas de Kira**

* * *

_Light marchait aux côtés d'une femme revêtue de noir. Elle était la fiancée de Raye Penber, mais Light ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Il se devait de la manipuler pour qu'elle le lui révèle ! La laisser en vie était dangereux. Elle devait mourir. Enfin, il parvint à lui faire avouer sa véritable identité, chose qui fut un réel soulagement. À présent, il écrivait son nom. Naomi Misora..._

Il se réveilla lorsque Misa lui secoua l'épaule. « Allez ! Ce n'est pas bien que le Light de Misa dorme sur le canapé ! Misa s'inquiète pour son Light ! »

Light, fatigué, lui lança un regard furieux. Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus : elle venait d'interrompre la remémoration d'un de ses souvenirs. Mais il décida de se maintenir à cause de la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait dans le salon. _Putain, L._ Light se leva à contrecœur et permit à Misa de le tirer dans le couloir.

Misa poussa Light dans sa chambre. « Maintenant, Misa veut que son Light aille au lit. »

Après son départ, Light, exténué, se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux. S'il avait de la chance, peut-être allait-il recueillir de nouvelles informations dans son sommeil.

Light se réveilla le lendemain matin.

Cette nuit-là, il avait continué à rêver, mais rien ne concernait Penber et sa fiancée. Cette fois-là, il se rappela de beaucoup de choses, sur son ancienne famille. Sa mère, Sachiko Yagami, et son père, Soichirô Yagami. Sayu avait bon cœur, tout comme leur mère, et Light voulait devenir détective, comme son père...

Il se souvenait avoir menti à son père, et l'avoir utilisé.

Après son réveil, Light observa le plafond pendant un moment, dépourvu de toute volonté de se lever. Il se sentait coupable. Dans son ancienne vie, il avait eu une famille formidable, et les remerciait pour cela. Mais maintenant qu'il en comprenait la vraie valeur, ils n'étaient plus sa famille.

_Je ne les appréciais pas vraiment avant, mais je ne ferai pas la même erreur. _Light se redressa, déterminé. Peu importe, je ne les utiliserai pas, ni ne les sacrifierai pour mon propre bénéfice. Cette fois, je les protégerai. Je leur dois au moins ça.

Puis, Light se leva et commença à se préparer pour l'école. Il écrivit également quelques instructions à Misa, afin qu'elle tue le criminel de guerre durant la soirée. Avant de quitter sa chambre, Light plia le morceau de papier et le glissa dans sa poche.

Il sortit dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Misa, « Hey, Misa, je passe au supermarché après les cours. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Light utilisa délibérément une piètre excuse pour qu'elle soit entendue par la caméra vidéo, et il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Misa était postée devant un miroir, et perfectionnait son maquillage, « Non, Misa n'a besoin de rien. »

Light s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit le mot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Curieuse, elle commença à le déplier.

« Des instructions. Assure-toi de le brûler quand tu auras terminé, » commenta Light avec hâte avant de quitter la pièce.

Même si la caméra se trouvait dans le salon, L pouvait probablement déduire dans quelle pièce se trouvait Light. En outre, Light n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à Misa. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était le nom de cet homme, la chaîne, et l'heure à laquelle il allait passer à la télévision, sans oublier bien sûr l'ordre de le tuer durant son discours. Mais cette dernière partie pouvait être facilement déduite.

* * *

Pour la dernière fois, Raye Penber le suivit sur le chemin de l'école. Avec les autres criminels, Penber allait également mourir durant la soirée. Pendant des heures, Light fut assis à son bureau, et songeait à la manière dont les événements allaient se dérouler ce soir. Il savait qu'il pouvait provoquer la panique des citoyens du monde entier, mais il voulait également atteindre L. Même si réussir à effrayer L était peu probable, il pouvait au moins parvenir à énerver le détective, d'une quelconque manière.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Light et Takada marchaient côte-à-côte dans le couloir.

Sur le chemin, Light chuchota, « A-t-il trouvé quelque chose au sujet de la fiancée ? »

Takada lui adressa un regard confus, « Oui, il l'a mentionnée. Pourquoi ? »

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler derrière lui, « Light-sempai ! »

_Sayu ? _Rapidement, il se retourna vers son ancienne sœur. Elle courait presque vers eux.

Lorsqu'elle les atteignit, elle sourit à Light. « Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais, pendant le déjeuner. »

Takada intervint brutalement, « Light est trop occupé pour ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, » corrigea Light, avant de commencer à s'éloigner avec Sayu. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière à Takada, « Je te donnerai mes notes d'anglais après les cours. Retrouve-moi ici, d'accord ? »

« Compris. » Takada partit dans la direction opposée avec mauvaise humeur.

Light et Sayu déjeunèrent à l'extérieur, dans la cour de l'école. Light ne mangea pas beaucoup, préférant passer son temps à expliquer certains points à Sayu. Par le biais de ses rêves, il se souvenait à présent que Sayu lui demandait souvent de l'aide, pour ses devoirs. Il ressentit comme de la nostalgie, alors qu'il la tutorait.

« Eh, je comprends maintenant. Merci, Light-sempai ! » Sayu lui sourit.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause, Light nota le regard déçu de Sayu. Il n'était, lui non plus, pas vraiment heureux de retourner en cours, mais il se leva tout de même. « Viens. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans le bâtiment de l'école. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Sayu fixa le sol avec nervosité. « Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, Light-sempai. Mais j'ai un contrôle de mathématiques plutôt important après-demain, et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'aider à revoir ma leçon. Tu n'es pas obligé, mais j'aimerais vraiment- »

« Bien sûr. Je peux t'aider demain, pendant le déjeuner. »

« Merci, mais je ne sais pas si la pause déjeuner sera suffisamment longue pour que je puisse avoir le temps de tout comprendre... »

Light lui adressa un coup d'œil sceptique. _Me demande-t-elle vraiment de l'aide, ou est-ce une simple excuse pour me voir ? Enfin, même s'il s'agit d'une excuse, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment._ « Tu voudrais qu'on se voit après les cours ? »

« Eh bien, seulement si Light-sempai est d'accord avec ça. » Son regard était trop optimiste.

_Ouais, c'est une simple excuse. _« Ça me va. Où veux-tu qu'on se retrouve ? »

« Tu peux venir chez moi, » proposa-t-elle de façon inattendue.

Light haleta. _Si j'y vais, j'aurais sans doute la possibilité de revoir mes anciens parents._ « Oui, ça me va. Je te retrouverai demain, après l'école, et nous pourrons y aller. »

« D'accord ! À plus tard, Light-sempai ! » salua joyeusement Sayu avant de se précipiter vers sa salle de classe.

Jusqu'à la fin des cours, Light resta assis à son bureau, à regarder par la fenêtre. Il affichait un air indifférent, mais au fond de lui, cachait son enthousiasme. Bientôt, la réapparition de Kira allait être rendue publique. Après ce soir, aucun retour en arrière n'allait pouvoir être possible.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle de classe avec précipitation. Seul Light resta assis à sa place, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'extérieur.

« Light, peut-on parler maintenant ? »

Son regard bifurqua pour tomber sur Takada, debout devant son bureau. « Oui, mais faisons ça vite. »

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et se rendirent dans une pièce vide, fermant la porte derrière eux. Takada abaissa les stores, et demanda avec amertume, « Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec cette fille ? »

Light décida que lui dire la vérité ne poserait aucun problème, « Dans mon ancienne vie, elle était ma petite sœur. »

Takada eut l'air surprise, « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. C'est là la seule raison pour laquelle je lui accorde une attention toute particulière, » expliqua-t-il avec froideur. « Quoiqu'il en soit, parlons affaires : que sait Mikami en plus sur Penber ? »

« Pas grand chose. Il a seulement trouvé l'annonce d'un mariage, dans un journal. »

« Est-ce que sa fiancée s'appelle Naomi Misora ? »

« Oui, il me semble. Mais, comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Je me suis souvenu d'elle hier soir, et elle pourrait potentiellement être dangereuse. Mikami doit aussi écrire son nom. A-t-il vu une photo de son visage ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, il a réussi à en trouver une. »

« Très bien. » Light prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'annoncer, « Ce soir, l'exécution de masse des criminels va commencer. »

Takada eut le souffle coupé, et eut l'air totalement choquée. Cependant, elle sourit, « Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. »

« À dix-neuf heures précises, l'infâme criminel de guerre de Chine prononcera un discours télévisé, durant lequel Misa écrira son nom. Après sa mort, Mikami pourra écrire le nom de tous les criminels qu'il souhaite. Et il sera autorisé à continuer de tuer jusqu'à ce que je lui ordonne d'arrêter. »

« Donc, tu lui laisses le champ libre ? Tu sais qu'il va provoquer une longue série de morts. »

« Et je compte sur ça. Je veux que le retour de Kira soit instantanément reconnu. Mais les criminels ne seront pas les seuls à mourir ce soir. Penber et sa fiancée doivent également être éliminés. Et il y a quelques détails, au sujet de leurs morts, que je souhaite que Mikami écrive. » Light sourit. « Ce sont ces petits détails qui feront de la vie de L un véritable enfer. »

Les yeux de Takada s'agrandirent de curiosité, « Quels sont ces détails ? »

* * *

Il était 18 heures 53. Il ne restait que sept minutes.

Light était assis sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Tenant la télécommande d'une main, il changeait continuellement de chaîne avec nonchalance. Comme prévu, Misa n'était pas rentrée à l'appartement. Elle se trouvait probablement dans une des loges, à son travail, à regarder la télévision et à attendre. Avec impatience, Light jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était 18 heures 56. Plus que quatre minutes.

Puisque le discours du criminel allait être retransmis en simultané à l'étranger, des millions de personnes allaient très probablement le regarder. Cela était extrêmement important. L devait lui aussi le regarder. Bien sûr, Light n'aurait pas été surpris si le détective avait l'intention de suivre le discours en même temps que le surveiller, dans son salon.

Mais Light n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Il pouvait plutôt bien simuler. Il n'aurait qu'à sembler choqué et horrifié de la mort du criminel. Même si L voyait clair dans son jeu, d'autres personnes étaient potentiellement en train de le surveiller elles aussi, et pourraient ainsi croire à la surprise de Light.

18 heures 58. Deux minutes.

Light cessa de changer de chaîne, et resta sur les informations. Le présentateur parlait déjà du discours du criminel de guerre. Light put sentir son cœur battre d'impatience. Ces deux minutes lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie. Enfin, l'écran afficha une grande salle et un podium, pour l'instant inoccupé.

19 heures ! Il est temps. Light se força à rester calme.

Le criminel marcha vers le podium, alors que le public l'applaudissait. Bien sûr, il était fort probable que les gens ne l'applaudissaient que par peur pour leur vie. Lorsque le criminel atteignit le podium, il s'arrêta et regarda directement les caméras. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris. Pour l'homme qui était sur le point d'ordonner un génocide, celui-ci avait l'air trompeusement normal.

Light put à peine contenir son excitation. _Dans__ quelques secondes maintenant..._

Le criminel de guerre ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais seul un halètement franchit ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent._ Ça a commencé._

Sur l'écran, il pouvait voir l'homme se tenir la poitrine, une expression douloureuse tordant les traits de son visage. Le vieux criminel poussa un cri étranglé, et s'effondra en avant. Son corps était appuyé contre le podium à présent, alors qu'il se tordait.

Puis, deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le podium, et saisirent le criminel tombé. L'un d'eux cria quelque chose en Chinois. Il put entendre de nombreuses personnes hurler, dans le public, totalement paniquées.

L'écran de la télévision afficha de nouveau le présentateur du journal, lui-même stupéfait. Le journaliste regardait bêtement devant lui, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis, quelqu'un lui tendit une feuille.

Le présentateur annonça en tremblant, « Le nouveau chef de la Chine et condamné criminel de guerre... a été déclaré mort. La cause du décès n'est encore pas officielle, mais il est supposé qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Light afficha délibérément un regard choqué. Puis, il leva la main pour couvrir sa bouche.

Il sourit triomphalement. À présent, il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir et observer. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière pour éviter les conséquences de cette soirée. Kira était officiellement de retour.

* * *

L mordit le bout de son pouce, alors qu'il regardait trois ordinateurs différents. Un écran montrait Light, assis dans son salon, un autre le journaliste des informations, et à partir du troisième, une connexion avec Interpol avait été établie.

Durant les trois dernières heures, les médias s'étaient déchaînés. Tout d'abord, le criminel de guerre était décédé en direct, à la télévision. Puis, des milliers de criminels avaient commencé à mourir par crise cardiaque. Kira était responsable de près de 13 752 décès ce soir-là, et le nombre évoluait encore de façon drastique.

Et à présent, L était confronté à un autre problème. Raye Penber venait de mourir.

L avait mis en place un dispositif de suivi et une petite caméra, qu'il avait caché dans le costume de Penber. Ainsi, il pouvait voir tout ce qui entourait l'agent lorsqu'il était en service. Malheureusement, l'agent ne travaillait pas lorsqu'il mourut. Mais L savait que Penber n'avait pas rencontré Misa. Même si celle-ci possédait les Yeux de Shinigami, il était impossible que Light ait pu découvrir le nom de l'agent par son biais.

Alors, comment Light avait-il pu l'apprendre ? Il était fortement improbable que Light ait passé le marché des Yeux. Light préférait utiliser les autres... _Light-kun a un autre complice, pas seulement Misa. Ce deuxième complice doit avoir joué un énorme rôle dans la mort de Penber. _

L se concentra sur l'écran qui présentait Light, dans le salon. Misa était rentrée chez elle il y avait trois heures, et était occupée à manger une salade, dans la cuisine. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans des endroits où L pouvait les voir. Il savait qu'ils faisaient ça à dessein. Light n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le salon afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas en train d'écrire les noms des criminels. Bien sûr, il avait pu écrire ces noms au préalable, et avait préciser la date des décès.

Mais avait-il détaillé la mort de 13 752 criminels ? Cela semblait improbable, sans compter le temps que cela aurait pris. Il était plus sûr de supposer que le deuxième complice avait écrit la plupart des noms durant la soirée. Qui que fût ce deuxième complice, il était nécessaire que L le trouve rapidement.

Sur le troisième écran, un agent d'Interpol venait d'envoyer le rapport détaillé sur la mort de Penber. Tout en buvant du thé, L ouvrit le message et le lut.

_L, _

_Raye Penber est mort d'une crise cardiaque à 22 heures 47. Il s'est effondré à l'intérieur de la station Sakura TV, un morceau de papier à la main. Les employés de Sakura TV ont récupéré le papier et en ont fait des copies._

_Nous avons récupéré le papier original comme preuve. Mais Sakura TV va très probablement rendre le contenu public. Voilà ce qui a été écrit sur la feuille :_

_« Cinquante neuf morts en douze heures pour crimes contre L. Assassins également morts. L est Kira. »_

La tasse de thé glissa hors de la main de L et se brisa sur le sol. Les yeux du détective s'étaient agrandis sous le choc. Light venait de l'attaquer d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. Light avait tué ces cinquante neuf criminels pour avoir attenté à la vie de L. Et à présent, Light se servait de ça contre lui. Light venait de... l'incriminer.

Il lut la fin du message.

_Il s'avère que ces cinquante neuf criminels qui ont commis des crimes contre vous sont réellement morts en une douzaine d'heures. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Mais la plupart d'entre nous, à Interpol, savons qu'il s'agit ici d'un coup monté. Kira a évidemment fait écrire ce mot à Penber en détaillant sa mort._

_Vous avez encore notre soutien,_

_Agent Henderson._

L changea instantanément de chaîne du deuxième écran pour passer sur Sakura TV.

Sur l'écran, un homme gros annonça, « À présent, nous savons tous que Kira est de retour et qu'il tue les criminels un peu partout. Mais voici une partie de l'histoire dont vous n'avez encore pas entendu parler. »

L'écran présenta soudainement une copie de la note de Penber. Le gros homme lut à haute voix, « Cinquante neuf morts en douze heures pour crimes contre L. Assassins également morts. L est Kira. »

L'écran montra de nouveau le vil et gros présentateur. Il affirma avec excitation, « Un homme s'est effondré dans notre station avec ce message, et est décédé d'une crise cardiaque immédiatement après. Il nous a ainsi confié la vérité et est mort héroïquement. Sa dernière volonté était clairement de nous faire partager son message avec le monde entier ! »

L fixa haineusement l'écran, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent inconsciemment dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Watari se rapprocher.

Watari se posta à ses côtés. « L ? »

Sur l'écran, l'homme dégoûtant criait, « Le sixième L, symbolisant soi-disant la justice n'est autre que Kira ! Ne soyez pas dupe ! Que tout le monde l'entende, L est Kira ! »

L se leva et lança l'écran avec fureur. Le petit téléviseur vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur. L'ensemble du corps de L tremblait tant sa _colère_ était grande.

Sa voix tremblait également. « Light-kun a attaqué avec succès ma crédibilité. »

Watari avait l'air inquiet, « L, es-tu- ? »

« Light-kun ne mérite aucune pitié. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Kyaaaaa ! Aucune pitié, aucune pitié, AUCUNE PITIÉ ! Mes enfants, si vous voulez mon avis, Lightie va devoir surveiller ses arrières, parce que L est vraiment très très en colère. Ô_Ô En même temps, disons que cette colère, il l'a provoqué... Alors alors, des pronostics concernant la façon dont L va punir/se venger/embrass... hem, défoncer Light ? :3 Sur ce, une très bonne semaine à vous tous, et à la semaine prochaine !


	26. La réplique de L

**Note de Caela :** Pour nous, voilà les vacances. :) J'espère sincèrement avoir le temps d'avancer au maximum les traductions, parce que je vais être pas mal occupée. -.-" Enfin, voilà le dernier chapitre en date, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :D

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Les vacances arrivent, mais finalement, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'on ait beaucoup le temps de se reposer (oui, les joies de la préparation du permis pour moi, autrement dit, je suis obligée de sortir de chez moi pour aller sur la route... Grr.) Bref. Nouveau chapitre, enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**proki :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. ;) Oh que oui, c'est sûr que L va se venger ; quant au fait de menotter Light au lit, je ne suis absolument pas contre. :D Beuh, dommage, je n'ai malheureusement aucun contrôle sur le développement du scénario, et je ne peux rien modifier. x) Enfin bref, voilà, dans ce chapitre, la vengeance de L. ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Eruka :** Hey ! Owii, Light a des penchants légèrement (énormément) masochistes. x) Tu n'es pas la seule à penser à des choses bizarres. ;P Si Light va franchir le point de non-retour ? MMh, tu vas déjà avoir l'occasion de découvrir, durant ce chapitre, la petite (ou pas) vengeance que lui a concocté L. Ça risque de faire bobo. ^^ Bref, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Pour l'histoire avec les oreilles de chats, ça m'a fait penser à un doujinshi LxLight, où L est un semi-neko. x) Enfin, sur ce, enjoy !

**Blanche-Neige :** Merci pour ta review ! :3 Effectivement, Light est allé particulièrement loin, et L ne va pas gentiment lui pardonner. *Sifflote* Pourquoi veut-il faire la misère à L ? Je pense que ç'a un lien avec les souvenirs qu'il est en train de retrouver. Dans son ancienne vie, son but était de nuire à L, et revoilà que l'histoire se répète... Ses souvenirs lui revenant peu à peu, peut-être s'est-il senti comme obligé de provoquer L ? Essayer de l'éliminer de l'équation ? Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre : bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des deux cent reviews !**

Et nous venons de passer le stade des deux cent reviews ! \o/ Un immense merci à vous tous, reviewers, sans oublier les simples lecteurs grâce auxquels nos statistiques explosent de plus en plus. ;D Nous tenons à remercier tout particulièrement nos reviewers, réguliers comme moins réguliers : Negen, Ada-Diana, LouDrago, Nepsis Amaterasu, Haru-carnage, proki, Solania, Blanche-Neige, Eruka... Humpf, en espérant sincérement n'avoir oublié personne ! :3 Alors, un grand merci à vous ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout. :D ENJOYYY !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – La réplique de L**

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Light était une nouvelle fois assis dans le salon, et regardait les informations avant que l'école ne commence. La soirée de la veille avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Les employés de Sakura TV avaient très vite répandu ce qu'annonçait la note de Penber à la vitesse qu'aurait eu un feu de forêt. Cela était devenu un énorme scoop dont les autres chaînes de télévision parlaient tout autant.

L était très probablement fou, en ce moment. Eh bien, tant mieux. Le bâtard l'avait mérité. En outre, il ne s'agissait ici que d'une attaque personnelle, et non physique.

Pour être honnête, Light ignorait s'il pouvait parvenir à attaquer L d'une autre façon, pour le moment en tout cas. En réalité, tuer L était toujours hors de question. Mais leur guerre avait déjà commencé. Light avait dû entamer le combat ! Attaquer L avait été nécessaire !

Sur l'écran, un autre animateur proclamait, « Nous savons tous que le Kira originel était le deuxième L ! Il n'est ainsi pas vraiment difficile de croire que le sixième L est le nouveau Kira ! »

Light éteignit avec hâte la télévision. _Peut-être suis-je allé un peu trop loin..._

Il secoua la tête en se levant. _Non ! Je ne peux pas penser ça ! L est mon ennemi, maintenant ! Je ne peux pas regretter de l'avoir attaqué ! _Light attrapa son sac à dos, posé au sol, et quitta l'appartement. Il ne souhaitait pas que la caméra le filme plus longtemps.

Sur le chemin des cours, aucun Raye Penber ne le suivit. Light soupira en entrant dans le bâtiment de l'école._ Bien sûr qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai ordonné sa mort. J'ai également ordonné le suicide de sa fiancée. Ils n'en ont tout simplement pas parlé, aux infos._ Light se dirigea vers sa classe, et s'assit derrière son bureau.

_Ils sont morts tous les deux. Tout comme L le sera..._

Light enfouit son visage entre ses mains._ Je ne peux pas nier ce que je souhaite. Mais je sais ce qu'il va se produire si je gagne ! _Il commença à trembler d'anxiété._ NON ! Je ne veux pas- !_

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. « Light ? »

_Je ne veux pas que L meure ! Je devrais, mais je ne le veux pas ! Je ne le veux toujours pas ! Mais s'il ne meurt pas, je vais certainement perdre ! Je vais échouer ! Kira ne peut pas échouer !_

« Light, regarde-moi. » La même personne le secoua.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Takada. Elle avait l'air préoccupé.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. » Light se libéra de son étreinte et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Elle murmura, « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie plus tard, pour en parler ? »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Il s'était forcé à répondre calmement.

Puis, elle s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir. Les cours commencèrent. Durant tout ce temps, Light regarda par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, du côté de son bureau. Plusieurs fois, ses professeurs l'interrogèrent, car il était évident que Light ne suivait pas leurs cours. Mais bien sûr, il répondit correctement à chaque question, tant et si bien que ses professeurs finirent par l'ignorer et le laisser tranquille.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, signalant la fin des cours. Light quitta la salle de classe et traversa le couloir. _C'est quoi mon problème ? La nuit dernière a été un succès, et Kira est officiellement de retour. Je devrais célébrer ça..._

_Mais je n'en ressens pas l'envie._

Il s'était senti totalement heureux, la nuit précédente, jusqu'à ce que Sakura TV ne se mette à répandre ces mensonges, au sujet de L. Après ça, il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Une partie de lui avait souhaité contacter L pour savoir si le détective allait bien. Et une autre partie voulait le tenir éloigné de L. Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur des représailles de L ? Non, il s'attendait à une contre-attaque. Il voulait éviter L pour une tout autre raison.

_Se pourrait-il que je me sente coupable... ? _Light se figea, et resta totalement immobile. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. _Bon sang ! _Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Light les enfouit rapidement dans ses poches, et reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

« Light-sempai ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Sayu se précipiter vers lui. Elle cessa sa course alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur. Son ancienne sœur lui sourit, « Es-tu prêt à venir chez moi ? »

D'une quelconque façon, Light réussit à lui retourner son sourire, « Oui. Allons-y. »

* * *

L'ensemble de la maison provoqua chez Light une profonde nostalgie. Alors que Sayu se trouvait dans la cuisine et leur servait des boissons, Light étudia le salon. Tout lui semblait très familier. Étrangement, il se sentait plus à l'aise ici que dans l'appartement de Misa. Light regarda toutes les différentes photographies accrochées aux murs. Même les portraits de famille lui semblaient familiers, sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il n'était présent sur aucune de ces images. Il y avait quelques espaces vides, sur les photographies, dans lesquels Light se souvenait d'avoir été présent un jour.

Il fixa tristement l'un des portraits de famille. _Je suis censé être là._

Puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Sachiko Yagami entra. Elle était exactement la même que celle dont il se souvenait.

Son ancienne mère lui sourit gentiment, « Oh, tu dois être l'ami de Sayu. Elle m'avait dit que tu viendrais. »

Il eut un grand sourire, « Oui, je suis Light. »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer, Light. » Elle lui serra la main avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Eh bien, je dois aller chercher mes sacs- »

« Je vais les chercher pour vous, » proposa rapidement Light en sortant de la maison pour aller s'en saisir.

Alors qu'il transportait les quatre sacs lourds dans la maison, il put entendre Sayu se disputer avec sa mère.

« Maman, ne fais pas travailler Light-sempai ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi. Il voulait le faire. » Sa mère croisa les bras. « Et depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, seule avec lui ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! Nous sommes arrivés à peine quelques minutes avant toi ! »

Light entra dans la cuisine et posa les sacs sur la table. La mère et la fille cessèrent leur dispute au moment-même où elles le virent.

Il expliqua poliment, « Yagami-san, mon amitié avec Sayu est tout à fait platonique. Honnêtement, je ne la vois que comme une petite sœur, et je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. »

Sayu annonça avec joie, « Ouais. Je ressens la même chose ! Je voudrais que Light-sempai soit mon frère. »

Après avoir entendu cela, son ancienne mère sembla plus à l'aise. « Alors, vous deux feriez mieux d'aller étudier. »

Light hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine avec Sayu. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le salon, et Sayu étala ses affaires de mathématiques sur la table basse. Il commença par l'éclairer sur quelques formules mathématiques et autres équations algébriques. Après une heure, Sayu tenta de résoudre tous les problèmes que lui posa Light.

Les heures passaient. Sayu faisait d'excellents progrès. Mais le temps défilait bien trop rapidement au goût de Light. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette maison. Sur l'ensemble des endroits dans lesquels il avait vécu, c'était là qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Il s'agissait de sa maison. Ou du moins, celle qui aurait dû l'être.

À 17 heures 30, Sayu en savait plus qu'elle n'avait besoin pour son contrôle. Elle sourit, « Merci, Light-sempai. Je n'ai jamais été douée en algèbre, mais je pense que je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Il se força à sourire, « Aucun problème. » _On dirait que je vais devoir partir maintenant..._

Avant qu'il ne se lève pour partir, sa mère entra dans le salon et proposa, « Veux-tu rester pour le dîner, Light-kun ? »

Son visage s'éclaira, « Oui. Ce serait génial. »

Ils s'attablèrent tous trois à la cuisine. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise vide. Son ancien père était probablement encore au travail. Light les remercia poliment pour le repas, et commença à manger. Ils passèrent la plupart du temps à parler de l'école, lorsque son ancienne mère demanda innocemment :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que font tes parents dans la vie, Light-kun ? »

Light arrêta de manger et baissa les yeux sur la table, « Ma mère est morte et le seul père dont j'ai eu connaissance était mon beau-père, lui aussi décédé. »

Sayu et sa mère eurent le souffle coupé.

« Je... Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée. » La voix de Sachiko était empreinte de pitié.

Light agita dédaigneusement la main, « Tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

La mère comme la fille avaient l'air troublé. Enfin, la mère reprit la parole, « C'est très triste. Avec qui vis-tu à présent ? »

« Ma grande demi-sœur. Mais honnêtement, tout va bien. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous mentir, Light, » objecta son ancienne mère.

Les yeux de Light s'agrandirent, alors que Sayu semblait tout aussi surprise. _Est-ce ce qu'ils appellent l'instinct maternel ? _

Soudain, Sachiko changea de sujet, « Je suis désolée. Il est impoli d'insister sur des choses si tragiques. Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire, dans la vie ? »

Light la remercia silencieusement de parler d'autre chose, « Je voudrais travailler dans la police. »

Sayu l'informa avec enthousiasme, « Mon père est policier ! Il devrait bientôt être de retour, si tu veux le rencontrer. »

Sa mère hocha la tête, « Oui, Light-kun, pourquoi ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? Mon mari pourra répondre à toutes tes questions sur le métier. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, » accepta-t-il avec joie.

Une heure passa. Light était assis sur le canapé, et regardait la télévision en compagnie de Sayu et sa mère. Dans ses rêves, il se rappelait qu'ils l'avaient souvent sollicité, afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir devant la télévision, auprès d'eux. Mais il avait l'habitude de décliner l'invitation pour se retrouver seul dans sa chambre... et écrire des noms dans son Death Note. À présent, il aurait aimé avoir fait plus d'efforts pour les voir, dans sa vie antérieure.

Ils regardèrent un quelconque drame. L'intrigue était très facile à deviner et Light savait déjà comment l'émission allait se terminer. Mais il était amusant de voir ses véritables mère et sœur sursauter et haleter à chaque rebondissement pourtant prévisible. Dans cette vie, il essaierait probablement de leur rendre visite le plus souvent possible.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Light se retourna pour voir Soichirô Yagami entrer dans la maison. Son ancien père, non, son vrai père, était debout, juste devant la porte. Light se leva immédiatement pour le saluer, mais remarqua que d'autres hommes venaient d'entrer.

Sayu se leva avec enthousiasme, « Salut papa ! »

Sachiko suivit le mouvement, « Qui sont tous ces visiteurs ? »

Son père marcha jusqu'à eux, les hommes à sa suite, « Voici l'équipe d'investigation pour l'affaire Kira. »

Sachiko sembla confuse, « Quoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? »

Alors qu'un certain détective dégingandé entrait dans la maison, Light se figea. _L ?_

Les autres hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer L. Les mains dans les poches, le détective se dirigea instantanément dans le salon. Light était totalement choqué.

L le regarda droit dans les yeux, « Il y avait une chance de 86,3 pourcent que je trouve Light-kun ici, en raison de sa nouvelle amitié avec Sayu Yagami. Cette soudaine amitié est très supecte, Light-kun. Un criminel comme toi devrait être plus discret. »

Protectrice, Sayu l'interrompit, « Qui es-tu ? Et comment connais-tu Light-sempai ?! »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ryûzaki. » L annonça, « Et Light-kun est le principal suspect de l'affaire Kira. »

Light tressaillit sous l'accusation. Pendant ce temps, Sayu et sa mère étaient bien trop stupéfaites pour parler. Après dissipation du choc initial, Light serra les poings de colère. _Comment ose-t-il dire ça devant ma vraie famille !_

Light fit irrespectueusement remarquer, « Comment pourrais-je être le principal suspect, _Ryûzaki _? Tu n'as pas regardé Sakura TV, dernièrement ? »

L le gifla.

Ce salopard venait de le _gifler_.

Tout le côté droit du visage de Light l'élançait. Cette gifle était... insultante. Il aurait préféré être frappé que _giflé_. Light tourna la tête pour refaire face à L. Le célèbre détective le fixait encore.

L revendiqua de façon inattendue, « Light-kun ne doit pas parler de cette façon à son tuteur légal. »

« Q- quoi ?! » fut la seule réponse que Light put donner.

L sortit de sa poche un petit magnétophone, qu'il tint entre son pouce et son index. Il appuya sur le bouton, et l'enregistrement commença :

_« Misa se fiche que Light soit son frère ! Light est l'amant de Misa ! Il lui appartient ! »_

Light se figea, horrifié. C'était mauvais. C'était putain de mauvais.

L expliqua, « J'ai rendu visite à Misa un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et j'ai obtenu une confession de ses désirs incestueux. Je possède suffisamment de preuves pour montrer aux tribunaux qu'elle n'est pas apte à être ton tuteur légal. »

« Non. » Light eut l'impression que la pièce tournait. Son cœur battait à la chamade, à un rythme incroyablement rapide, et il paniqua.

« Est-ce que Light-kun pensait qu'il pouvait attaquer L sans conséquence ? Ta réputation sera ternie tout comme tu as terni celle de L. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » plaida Light. « S'il-te-plaît. Je ferai un marché avec toi- »

« Le marché a déjà été fait. Tu n'as pas regardé Sakura TV, dernièrement ? »

Furieux, Light s'avança et envoya son poing dans le visage de L. L'impact du choc fit basculer le détective en arrière, et il s'écrasa contre le sol. Plusieurs personnes dans la salle haletèrent, mais personne ne bougea. Alors, L leva les yeux sur Light, et pencha sa tête de côté.

« Arrêtez Light-kun pour agression. »

* * *

Light était putain d'emmerdé. Il se trouvait à présent dans l'une des cellules de L, attaché à une saloperie de chaise. L, ce bâtard, l'avait provoqué ! Il avait voulu que Light l'attaque ! _Merde ! _Et l'enregistrement vocal allait faire de sa vie un enfer. Si L souhaitait simplement séparer Light de Misa, la seule chose qu'il aurait à faire serait d'utiliser l'enregistrement comme moyen de chantage. Il était complètement inutile de rendre publique l'enregistrement. Misa étant un mannequin célèbre, l'histoire ne pourrait que se répandre un peu partout. L l'avait fait pour le simple plaisir de l'humilier !

« Ramène ton cul ici, L ! » cria Light à la caméra positionnée dans un coin de sa cellule.

Il entendit bien vite le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, ainsi que des pas. L se tint juste en face de sa cellule de détention. Son regard était fixé sur Light, et il mordillait le bout de son pouce.

« Il était temps ! Détache-moi maintenant ! » cria-t-il avec impatience.

Sans dire un mot, L se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Hey, L ! Attend ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! »

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Je reviendrai dans quelques heures, lorsque Light-kun sera prêt à se comporter convenablement. »

« Non ! Ne pars pas, » supplia désespérément Light. « Je vais me calmer. »

L revint sur ses pas et se reposta devant la cellule. « Est-ce que Light-kun est prêt à m'écouter ? »

« … Oui. »

« Les chefs d'accusations que je vais porter contre Misa seront civils et criminels. Je m'attends à perdre l'affaire au tribunal criminel. Mais je vais certainement la gagner au tribunal civil et Misa perdra ta garde. »

« De quoi vas-tu l'accuser ? »

« Relations sexuelles illégales avec mineur. »

« Q- quoi ?! » Light, choqué, le regarda bouche-bée. « Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! »

L convint calmement, « Oui. Je sais que ces accusations sont fausses, mais je l'en accuserai quand même. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Si, je le peux. Light-kun agit de façon plutôt hypocrite. La morale contre de fausses accusations ne t'a pas stoppé la nuit dernière. »

« Putain, L ! Je ne suis pas Kira ! Tu ne peux pas me punir sans raison ! »

L se contenta de soupirer, « Garde tes mensonges pour le procès, Light-kun. »

Son cœur cessa de battre. _Procès ?_

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? Évidemment, Light-kun aura à témoigner durant le procès de Misa. Le monde médiatique sera très intéressé par ce que tu diras. »

Light baissa les yeux au sol, alors qu'il faisait remarquer impatiemment, « L, c'est juste... cruel. »

« Et ce que m'a fait Light-kun ne l'était pas ? »

Light ferma les yeux, alors qu'il déblatérait de nouveaux mensonges, « Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas Kira ! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça ! »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder dans les yeux quand tu dis ça. »

« L, s'il-te-plaît, n'en fais pas un procès. » Il _détestait_ avoir à supplier ainsi. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« Light-kun, je veux que tu souffres de la façon dont tu m'as fait souffrir. »

Il grinça des dents à l'entente des mots vengeurs de L. Il gardait cependant la tête baissée, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder le détective.

L expliqua, « Dans l'immédiat, Light-kun a deux choix, car il est évident qu'il ne peut pas rester avec Misa. Tu as la possibilité de rester avec moi, ou celle d'être pris en charge par le Programme d'accueil familial. Si Light-kun choisit la famille d'accueil, je ne peux ni t'assurer que tu iras dans la même école, ni te garantir que tu resteras dans cette ville. »

_Je dois rester dans cette école afin de faire parvenir des messages à Takada. Et si je déménage, je ne reverrai probablement plus Sayu..._ Cela était nécessaire, mais Light savait qu'il allait vivre un enfer.

« J- je vais rester avec toi. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Wow. Et voilà la réplique de L. Cette histoire, les enfants, est loin d'être terminée, et le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Les choses vont d'ailleurs pas mal bouger, le procès sera posté lundi prochain ! Des pronostics sur ce qui pourrait se produire ? ^^ En espérant que le chapitre ait plu, bonne semaine à tous. :)


	27. Scandale

**Note de Caela :** Voilà un chapitre que j'ai vraiment aimé traduire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il m'a beaucoup plu... Peut-être est-ce dû à la multitude de sentiments qui submergent Light ici...? Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à le traduire. =) Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano : **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous les enfants ! (Hmpf, dans mon délire mégalomane, j'étais en train d'imaginer une armée de lecteurs, pour créer DeathNoteville... Pour s'inscrire, c'est par MP x) Pas grand chose à dire. Je ne sors plus de chez moi, je n'ai plus de vie sociale, alors forcément, moins de trucs à commenter. Puis c'est pas comme s'il se passait trop de trucs à l'intérieur du fandom, hein... (Oui, je veux bien arrêter de râler, sorry) Bref. Ceci était un encouragement à poster/reviewer/faire quelque chose sur le fandom DN. Profitez-en, c'est les vacances. Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Guest :** Mhh, tu n'aurais pas un petit surnom pour remplacer le 'Guest' ? ^^ Parce que du coup, je ne sais plus si tu as auparavant reviewé (**Eruka** ?) ou si tu es une nouvelle tête. :3 Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =) Haha, oui, Light doit être sado-maso sur les bords. x) Voici la suite, et merci pour tes encouragements ! :D (Yep, un peu que je me souviens du nom du doujinshi : je l'ai traduit, et il sera disponible sur le site de traduction (actuellement en construction, et qui "sortira" pour Noël) de Jilano et moi. Mais en attendant, voilà quand même son titre, si tu veux le télécharger : Neko-sama. ^^)

**Blanche Neige :** Toutes mes excuses ! *S'incline bien bas* Tu as vu, tu as vu, je n'ai pas mis de tiret cette fois. :3 Oh oui, je suis d'accord, L se met en chasse, et gare à toi Light ! ^^ Enfin enfin, un grand merci pour ta review, et voilà le nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture ! :D

**proki :** Haaa, heureuses que cette histoire te plaise autant ! (Ça nous encourage, on se dit qu'on a bien fait de traduire cette fiction. ;D) Et je suis d'accord, les retournements de situation sont géniaux (conclusion = l'auteure est géniale. ^^), et c'est loin d'être fini ! Et merci à toi pour tes... bah, remerciements x), encouragements, et pour ta review. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a encore de quoi faire dans les chapitres restants. ;) Bref, enjoy !

**coco40 :** Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review. 8) Mh, concernant le procès, tu n'auras pas la suite dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain. ;) Mais je peux t'assurer que ledit procès réserve quelques surprises... :P M'enfin, encore merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise (et que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout. :3) Bonne lecture !

_(Note de Caela : Notez, les enfants, que je fais des efforts pour faire varier les smileys. x) Bon, je m'excuse, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour être originale, dans les réponses aux reviews, mais ce n'est pas facile. T_T Bref, c'était la petite note totalement inutile. ^^)_

* * *

_**Indications concernant la traduction...**_

Comme indiqué dans le chapitre 26 de la version originale de Second Chance, l'auteure a choisi que Light porte le nom d'Aiber, c'est-à-dire, Morello. Misa, quant à elle, porte celui de Wedy : Kenwood. Nous voici donc, officiellement, avec Light Morello et Misa Kenwood.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Scandale**

* * *

Dans l'atelier de L, le grand écran diffusait une chaîne people. La cellule d'enquête travaillait comme à son habitude, ce qui n'était pas le cas de L. Le célèbre détective était perché sur une chaise, mangeant avec bonheur un cheesecake, et regardait les derniers ragots _people_ qui, bien évidemment, avaient tous pour sujet le scandale de l'inceste avec Misa.

Dans l'émission du soir, l'enregistrement vocal rejoua pour la vingt-deuxième fois. _« Misa se fiche que Light soit son frère ! Light est l'amant de Misa ! Il lui appartient ! »_

La présentatrice commença ensuite à parler, tandis que plusieurs images de Misa défilaient à l'écran. _« Le célèbre mannequin Misa Kenwood vient d'être accusée d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec son jeune demi-frère, encore mineur. Ce scandale a presque suscité autant d'attention que le retour de Kira. Les réactions des fans de Misa ne sont que mitigées. Beaucoup de personnes souhaitent condamner le mannequin, mais quelques uns qualifient son frère de 'petit chanceux'. »_

Une photo de Light, en uniforme scolaire, s'afficha à l'écran. _« Voici son demi-frère, Light Morello. Light et Misa ont la même mère. Leurs deux pères sont de nationalité japonaise, tandis que leur défunte mère était d'origine étrangère. Light est actuellement un étudiant de dix-sept ans. Parce que la différence d'âge n'est pas très importante, beaucoup de personnes considèrent qu'aucun crime n'a été commis. »_

_« Mais notre invitée, le Docteur Suzuki, pense que Light Morello est une victime. »_ L'écran se divisa en deux parties, montrant chacune ou l'invitée, ou la présentatrice. _« Alors, Suzuki-san, Light est en passe de devenir adulte. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est une victime ? »_

Le médecin d'âge moyen expliqua à la femme, _« Il s'agit ici d'un cas particulier. Normalement, en cas d'inceste, la figure parentale victimise un enfant. Même si Misa est la sœur, elle est également la tutrice légale de Light. Elle a accepté ce rôle parental, et a pourtant abusé de son pouvoir. Je doute que Light se soit senti physiquement forcé à le faire. Mais il s'est peut-être senti obligé de céder à ses ordres, étant donné qu'elle est la seule famille qui lui reste pour subvenir à ses besoins. »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous certaine que Misa est celle qui a initié leur relation sexuelle ? »_

_« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas certaine. Mais elle a prétendu que Light lui appartenait, comme vous avez pu l'entendre à partir de l'enregistrement. Elle présente un certain caractère possessif envers lui. Il est facile de supposer qu'elle est celle qui a initié l'acte sexuel... _»

« Éteignez-moi cette connerie ! »

Light-kun est enfin arrivé. Light resta perché sur sa chaise, et regarda simplement par-dessus son épaule. Light était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une valise à la main. L l'avait envoyé récupérer quelques affaires, escorté bien évidemment par Watari.

« Je ne force pas Light-kun à regarder ça. Tu devrais dormir dans ta chambre, de toute façon. » Le regard de L se reporta sur l'écran, et il recommença à manger.

Derrière lui, L pouvait entendre Matsuda essayer de réconforter l'adolescent, hors de lui. « Je suis désolé, Light-kun. Je n'aurais pas pensé que Misa puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? »

L ne fut pas surpris lorsque Light cria rageusement, « Je n'ai jamais couché avec Misa ! Demande-le à L, il sait que c'est un mensonge ! »

L avala une nouvelle cuillère de cheesecake, puis se retourna pour constater que tout l'ensemble de la salle attendait sa réponse. « Je ne vais ni confirmer, ni dénier toute information classée. »

« Classée ?! » Light jeta sa valise et s'avança avec fureur. « Qu'est-ce qui est classé, L ?! Tu t'es permis de partager mes informations personnelles avec le monde entier ! »

Light attrapa soudainement L par le col de son tee-shirt blanc. « Tu aurais pu me faire chanter pour que je vive ici ! Rendre tout ça public était inutile ! Dis-moi, en quoi mon humiliation peut-elle servir d'une quelconque façon dans l'affaire Kira ?! Dis-le moi, putain ! »

L le foudroya sombrement du regard, « Lâche-moi, Light-kun. »

« Non ! Pas avant que tu n'admettes que tu ne retires aucun avantage à- »

L posa rapidement un pied au sol et envoya son autre jambe dans le ventre de Light. L'adolescent bascula en arrière et finit sur le sol. Matsuda glapit, et le reste de l'équipe d'enquête resta silencieux et choqué.

Light se releva et se prépara à envoyer son poing dans le visage de son vis-à-vis. Avant que le poing de Light n'atteigne L, l'adolescent fut tiré en arrière. Il tenta tout d'abord de se libérer, mais cessa ensuite de se débattre lorsqu'il remarqua qui le retenait.

Yagami tenait d'une poigne ferme le bras de Light. « L, j'ai accepté de travailler avec toi, et je suis conscient qu'un grand nombre de tes méthodes sont _particulières_. Mais ce comportement est inacceptable. Même si Light est ton principal suspect, il reste encore un enfant. Tu ne peux pas le malmener. »

L mordilla le bout de son pouce. « C'est curieux, vous êtes le seul à protéger Light-kun. Je m'attendais à ce que vous, de toutes les personnes, vous méfiiez le plus de lui, Yagami-san. Après tout, Light-kun présente un intérêt étrange envers votre famille. »

Le vieux policier eut l'air surpris, et Light en profita pour échapper à son emprise.

Au lieu de reprendre la lutte, Light demanda amèrement, « Est-ce que j'ai la même chambre que la dernière fois ? »

« Oui. Rien dans cette pièce n'a été changé depuis le départ de Light-kun, à l'exception de la récente installation de caméras de surveillance. »

« Évidemment. » Light reprit sa valise avec colère, et se précipita hors de la pièce.

L se rassit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. _Pourquoi Light-kun était-il aussi pressé de sortir ? Je sais qu'il aurait voulu qu'on reprenne notre combat. _Ses yeux noirs bifurquèrent vers Yagami, retourné s'installer devant son ordinateur. _Peut-être que Light-kun s'est arrêté à cause de l'intervention de Yagami-san. Si cette hypothèse est exacte, qu'est-ce qui rend Yagami-san aussi spécial ?_

_Plus important encore, pourquoi Light-kun s'intéresse-t-il à l'ensemble de la famille Yagami ?_ L continua à manger son cheesecake. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il aime tout simplement passer du temps avec Sayu Yagami et sa mère. Il pourrait potentiellement utiliser Sayu._

_Est-il possible qu'elle soit l'un de ses complices ?_

L laissa tomber sa fourchette._ Sayu a vu mon visage._

« Yagami-san, nous devons discuter de quelque chose. »

* * *

L'ensemble de la maison Yagami avait été mis sans dessus dessous. L'équipe d'enquête Kira, exceptés L et Watari, était occupée à fouiller l'intégralité de la maison et à mettre en place les caméras de surveillance. Mogi et Aizawa se chargeaient de la première tâche, tandis qu'Ukita et Ide installaient les caméras dans chaque pièce. Sayu et sa mère étaient assises sur le canapé du salon, et regardaient la fouille avec horreur. Matsuda était installé sur une chaise, auprès de Sayu, et tentait de consoler la mère et la fille, complètement abattues.

Soichirô Yagami détestait cette situation. Il savait que sa fille était innocente. Son enfant n'aurait jamais pu s'allier avec un criminel comme Kira. La paranoïa de L s'était intensifiée seulement parce Light avait soudainement décidé de fréquenter Sayu. Soichirô avait suggéré que Light et Sayu pouvaient simplement être amis. Mais L refusait de croire que Light pouvait passer du temps avec elle s'il n'avait rien à y gagner.

Ce fut horrible pour sa famille. Mais Soichirô savait que L ne trouverait rien sur les inexistantes activités illégales de Sayu, aussi permit-il la fouille sans protester.

Matsuda expliqua à Sayu, « Puisque tu es innocente, tu n'as rien à cacher. Ne laisse pas toutes ces caméras te faire peur. Tout sera bientôt terminé, d'accord ? »

Sayu se leva lorsque Soichirô entra dans le salon. Sa fille avait l'air contrarié. « Papa, comment peux-tu les laisser faire ?! »

Sa mère agrippa son bras, « Sayu, calme-toi. »

« Non ! » Les yeux de Sayu brillaient à présent de larmes. « Je ne comprends pas, papa ! Es-tu aussi certain que Light-sempai est Kira ?! »

Soichirô se sentit désolé pour elle. « L en est très sûr, et il a généralement juste. »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, « Non. L doit avoir tort, cette fois. Je connais Light-sempai ! C'est mon ami ! »

« Il est également le principal suspect de l'affaire Kira. Je veux que tu restes loin de lui. »

« Mais, papa- ! »

« Ce garçon ne peut qu'apporter de mauvaises choses. Même s'il n'est pas Kira, il reste moralement corrompu pour avoir couché avec sa sœur, » rappela durement Soichirô.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! As-tu au moins écouté la version des faits de Light-sempai ?! »

Sa mère la gronda, « Sayu, arrête ! Et je suis d'accord avec ton père sur ce sujet. Je ne veux plus que tu restes avec ce garçon. »

Sayu se rassit sur le canapé, et commença à pleurer. Sa mère tenta de l'enlacer, mais Sayu se libéra obstinément de sa prise. Soichirô soupira avant de quitter la salle.

Il n'aurait pas de répit durant l'affaire Kira, pas même chez lui.

* * *

L'école fut comme un enfer. Watari conduisit Light là-bas, et le déposa en limousine. Au moment-même où Light sortit du véhicule, il fut ébloui par les flashs lumineux des appareils photos. Devant l'école, une horde de photographes et de reporters l'attendait. La foule commença à se bousculer pour le rejoindre, et plusieurs reporters présentèrent leurs micros à Light. Tous lui hurlaient une multitude de questions.

« Est-il vrai que vous avez eu des relations sexuelles avec votre sœur ? »

« Est-ce que Misa vous a forcé ? »

« Est-ce que le sexe était bon ? »

« Avez-vous perdu votre virginité avec elle ? »

« Avez-vous couché avec d'autres membres de votre famille, ou cela ne concerne-t-il que Misa ? »

« Quel genre de sexe avez-vous expérimenté avec elle ? »

Light resta sans voix. Il s'était figé sous le choc, sans savoir quoi faire. Les journalistes devinrent plus agressifs, à mesure qu'ils répétaient les questions.

Enfin, des gardes de sécurité arrivèrent jusqu'à Light et le guidèrent à travers la foule. Il pouvait sentir ses vêtements être tirés, alors qu'il mettait une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des flashs aveuglants.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Light n'avait ressenti une telle... honte.

Finalement, il entra dans l'école et les gardes de sécurité le relâchèrent. Tout le monde, dans le couloir, le regardait et le pointait du doigt. Light regardait le sol, alors qu'il traversait le couloir avec précipitation, incapable d'établir un contact visuel avec qui que ce soit. Quand il atteignit sa salle de classe, la situation ne fit qu'empirer.

Light s'assit à son bureau, et essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements autour de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est venu. »

« Qui aurait pu croire que Light-kun était un gros pervers ? »

« Ce qu'il a fait est répugnant. »

« Le vilain baiseur de sœur. »

Light se retourna finalement pour foudroyer haineusement du regard ses camarades. Une partie d'entre eux cessa immédiatement de parler. Puis, il repéra Takada, qui lui adressait un regard compatissant. Manifestement, elle était toujours de son côté. Mais Light était heureux qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention sur elle en tentant de le défendre. Il avait besoin qu'elle reste son messager secret, qui lui servirait à présent de lien et avec Mikami, et avec Misa.

Lorsque les cours commencèrent, les professeurs eux-mêmes le traitèrent différemment. Habituellement, ils questionnaient Light de temps à autres, et à présent, ils l'ignoraient complètement. Durant un cours, Light s'occupa donc d'écrire quelques instructions à Takada.

Au moment où la pause déjeuner commença, les chuchotements reprirent. Alors que Light quittait la salle, il remit sournoisement la feuille d'instructions pliée à Takada. Les instructions expliquaient à Takada comment rentrer en contact avec Misa, afin de s'assurer que le Death Note soit bien mis à l'abri des enquêteurs travaillant sur le scandale de l'inceste. Des mesures devaient être prises au cas où L parviendrait à obtenir un mandat l'autorisant à fouiller l'appartement de Misa.

Dans le couloir, un groupe d'étudiants attendait Light. Soudain, ils commencèrent à prendre des photos de lui avec leurs portables. Light protégea son visage d'une main, et se sauva. Le groupe d'étudiants le suivit en hurlant :

« Hey, baiseur de sœur, Misa était bonne ?! »

« Sale chanceux de baiseur de sœur ! »

« Tu iras en enfer pour avoir baisé ta sœur ! »

Light, toujours en colère, pivota sur lui-même pour leur faire face et leur crier dessus.

Cependant, une voix familière hurla, « Laissez Light-sempai tranquille ! »

Sayu se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, jusqu'à parvenir à lui. Elle se tint devant lui, protectrice. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?! Hier encore, vous admiriez tous Light-sempai, et maintenant, regardez comme vous le traitez ! Vous êtes les seuls qui devraient avoir honte ! »

Light regarda son ancienne sœur, choqué. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir, elle le défendait encore.

« Viens, Light-sempai. » Sayu attrapa son bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

Il lui permit de le conduire dans le couloir. Ils tournèrent dans un coin, et passèrent la porte d'un escalier. Avant que la foule ne passe l'angle du couloir, Light se précipita rapidement par la porte, que Sayu referma derrière elle. Ils se hâtèrent dans l'escalier et atteignirent le toit de l'école.

Personne ne s'y trouvait. Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'assit avec Sayu pour déjeuner. Light n'avait pas à manger, mais Sayu lui proposa de partager son propre repas. Pendant un moment, ils mangèrent en silence.

Puis, Sayu finit par demander, « Light-sempai, tu sais que je te crois, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? Tu es mon ami, et je te jure que je te crois sur parole, et pas L. Peux-tu me dire, alors, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Light regarda son ancienne sœur. Il lui faisait vraiment confiance... _Je dois lui mentir. C'est pour son bien. _« Je ne suis pas Kira. Je n'ai aucune relation avec ce tueur en série. L et moi nous connaissons depuis un moment. Il pense vraiment que c'est moi, mais il se trompe. »

Sayu hocha simplement la tête. « D'accord, Light-sempai. Je te crois. Est-ce que tu peux aussi m'expliquer cette histoire avec Misa ? »

Il admit à contrecœur, « L'enregistrement est très certainement réel. Ce qu'elle ressent pour moi est vraiment incestueux, mais il est à sens unique. Rien de sexuel ne s'est jamais produit entre nous, et L le sait. Il a rendu l'enregistrement public pour se venger d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. »

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit était plein de compassion. « Je suis désolée, Light-sempai. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais quoi qu'il se produise, je croirai toujours en toi. Je te le promets. »

Light détourna le regard, une pointe de culpabilité étreignant sa poitrine. « Merci, Sayu. »

La seule partie agréable de la journée avait été le déjeuner avec Sayu. De retour en classe, les ragots avaient repris sur lui. Il n'osa pas essayer de parler à Takada alors que toute l'attention était centrée sur lui. En attendant, les professeurs continuaient encore d'ignorer son existence avec dégoût.

Quand les cours terminèrent, Light se prépara à l'enfer qu'il allait avoir à surmonter, à l'extérieur. Au moment-même où il quitta le bâtiment de l'école, les journalistes l'entourèrent à nouveau. Light réussit à se frayer un chemin, tête baissée. Les éclairs l'aveuglaient tout autour, mais il parvint finalement à atteindre la limousine.

Light sauta littéralement dans le véhicule, et claqua la portière. La foule continuait de le prendre en photo, derrière les vitres teintées. Watari enfonça l'accélérateur, et la voiture fila. Sans surprise, les journalistes commencèrent à les courser en fourgonnettes.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Laissez-moi tranquille !_ Light se baissa et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Toute cette situation le rendait malade.

Soudain, Watari prit brusquement un virage. Le vieil homme conduisit jusqu'à atteindre un garage, puis s'introduisit dans le sous-sol. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus loin dans le garage, Light vit une autre limousine les croiser. Par le pare-brise arrière, il observa la limousine filer en direction des véhicules des journalistes.

« Un leurre ? »

« L ne veut pas conduire les médias chez lui, » répondit Watari alors qu'il s'engageait dans une sortie latérale.

« Alors, il compte tromper chaque jour les médias ? »

« Oui. J'en ai bien l'impression, Light-kun. »

_Saloperie d'arroga__nt. Peut-être devrais-je rentrer à pied, demain, juste pour l'emmerder._ Il regarda droit devant lui, les bras croisés. _Non. Ça nécessite trop de patience. Je vais juste lui casser la gueule._

* * *

Dans l'atelier, l'équipe d'enquête était occupée à écouter l'annonce d'un nouveau problème. Le grand écran affichait une carte du monde, sur laquelle certains pays étaient coloriés en bleu, et d'autres en rouge. Un journaliste commentait la carte,_ « Les uns après les autres, les pays prennent parti. Les pays rouges ont annoncé soutenir Kira, tandis que les pays bleus sont contre. »_

_« Durant la nuit de son retour, Kira a tué l'infâme criminel de guerre, qui venait de prendre le contrôle de la Chine. La Chine, ainsi que plusieurs autres pays, se sentent reconnaissants et ont décidé de voir en Kira un héros. Ces nations refusent de l'envisager comme un criminel, et vont jusqu'à glorifier le meurtrier de masse. Il est surprenant de constater que Kira ait gagné autant de soutien, et ce en très peu de temps. »_

_« Pendant ce temps, les États-Unis, l'Angleterre et le Japon appellent à l'arrestation immédiate de Kira. Même si les rumeurs veulent que le sixième L soit Kira, Interpol a démenti cette affirmation. La plupart des nations anti-Kira soutiennent ouvertement le sixième L dans la chasse de Kira. »_

Le journaliste continua de parler alors que L s'était posté devant un petit écran, près de son ordinateur. Il changea de chaîne, sur le deuxième écran, afin de vérifier l'évolution des nouvelles médiatiques sur Light. Toutes les émissions d'actualité importantes traitaient de l'affaire Kira, tandis que les émissions people étaient toujours obsédées par le scandale de l'inceste de Misa.

Quand les informations sur grand écran laissèrent place aux publicités, L coupa le son. Puis, il se concentra sur le petit écran, lequel diffusait des images de Light, devant son école. Dans la plupart des photos, Light essayait de cacher son visage, tandis que dans d'autres, il affichait un air horrifié. Une vidéo fut ensuite diffusée, montrant Light qui traversait la foule avec précipitation, alors que des journalistes lui criaient quelques insultes obscènes.

Plusieurs personnes appelaient Light... le baiseur de sœur. Et les questions posées étaient tout à fait inappropriées. L se sentit presque désolé pour lui. Presque.

Puis l'émission de ragots people bascula sur un écran, divisé entre un hôte et une invitée. _«__ Je suis actuellement en compagnie d'une des enseignantes de Light Morello. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, au sujet de Light ? »_

L'enseignante répondit avec enthousiasme, _« Oui. Light a toujours été spécial. Il a les meilleures notes de l'ensemble de l'école. Ses compétences en tant que leader sont impressionnantes, et il a dirigé quarante-sept organisations scolaires. Il a même gagné un championnat de tennis. Mais il a, dernièrement, cessé toutes ces activités. »_

_« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais je sais qu'il s'était très impliqué à la vie scolaire, afin d'éviter de rentrer chez lui. »_

Le journaliste sourit joyeusement, _« Et pourquoi Light ne voulait-il pas rentrer chez lui ? »_

_« Je crois qu'il évitait Misa. Je lui en ai parlé une fois, mais il a refusé de se confier. J'aurais dû insister sur la question. Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes, chez lui. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela irait jusqu'à un inceste ! »_

L regarda le petit écran avec dégoût. À présent, même les professeurs utilisaient l'affaire pour capter l'attention. Tout le monde rendait vraiment cette histoire disproportionnée. L n'avait pas souhaité que la situation ne lui échappe. Il avait grandement sous-estimé l'obsession du public sur les derniers potins célébrités.

L'écran montra ensuite de nouvelles photos de Light, cette fois-ci semblant prises du ciel. Un photographe avait réussi à prendre une image de Light, assis sur le toit, en compagnie de quelqu'un.

L étudia la photo avec intérêt, « Sayu Yagami a été repérée en compagnie de Light-kun. »

« Quoi ? » Soichirô se leva, et s'approcha du petit écran.

Le vieux policier regarda la photographie de Light et Sayu, sur le toit, avant que la colère ne le submerge. « Où est Light ? »

« Il devrait arriver de l'école d'un instant à l'autre, » l'informa L.

Soichirô quitta l'atelier, bien décidé à retrouver Light. L éteignit simplement le petit écran, et reprit son travail. S'il voulait voir la confrontation entre Yagami et Light, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre pour regarder l'enregistrement vidéo plus tard.

* * *

Après que Watari eut garé la limousine, Light entra dans le bâtiment par une entrée latérale secrète. Il était soulagé que ces maudits journalistes ne le suivent plus. Mais il restait énervé. _Putain, L ! Je te promets que je me vengerai d'une quelconque façon !_ Light traversa le couloir, poings serrés. Il travaillerait sur son projet de vengeance plus tard. À l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il voulait était de botter le cul de L.

Lorsque Light atteignit le fond du hall, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Soichirô sortit.

Son ancien père avait l'air furieux. Avec brusquerie, il saisit Light par son col, puis le claqua contre un mur. Light leva les yeux sur son ancien père, choqué.

« Reste loin de ma fille. J'ai vu la photographie où tu es sur le toit, avec elle. Si tu es vraiment son ami, laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir auprès de Sayu, tu m'entends ?! Tu vas lui causer des ennuis ! » cria-t-il avant de relâcher Light.

Soichirô le mit en garde, « Laisse-la tranquille, ou je ferais personnellement en sorte que tu le fasses. »

Puis, son ancien père partit. Light était figé au même endroit, et écoutait les pas de Yagami s'éloigner de plus en plus. Son vrai père venait de... le menacer. Light venait d'être rejeté par Soichirô, avant même qu'il ne parvienne à se faire accepter. La seule personne qui envisageait Light comme faisant partie de sa famille était Sayu. Mais Soichirô venait de lui interdire de rester auprès d'elle...

_Mon père me déteste._ Dans sa vie passée, jamais son père ne l'avait haï. Soichirô avait toujours tenté de l'aider, même que Light ne le méritait pas. De toute évidence, son ancien père ne l'aiderait pas cette fois-ci.

_Il ne m'acceptera jamais._ Bien sûr qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais. Maintenant que Light comprenait la valeur de son père, il était trop tard. Il ne pourrait jamais rattraper sa vie passée avec son père. Cependant, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Si Soichirô Yagami le haïssait, alors Light ne serait pas en mesure de l'utiliser égoïstement à son profit. C'était moins dangereux pour la famille Yagami, de cette façon. _Mon père a raison. Je ne ferais que leur attirer des ennuis._

Light s'introduisit dans l'ascenseur, et monta jusqu'au bon étage. Sa colère était toujours présente, mais il était surtout... triste. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Et il savait que Sayu tenterait de continuer à lui parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique dans sa foutue vie.

Il se sentait mal, et était fatigué de tout. Light ne savait pas combien de choses il allait encore pouvoir supporter.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, et Light entra dans l'atelier. Tout le monde, excepté L, se figea à son arrivée. L martelait son clavier à sa vitesse habituelle, assis dans son fauteuil. Light se dirigea vers le détective et se posta derrière lui.

Finalement, L regarda par-dessus son épaule, « Qu'y a-t-il Light-kun ? »

Light évita tristement le regard noir de L, « Tu voulais que je souffre. J'ai souffert. Laisse tomber les accusations portées contre Misa. »

L répondit immédiatement, « Non. »

Light perdit son self-control. Son poing percuta L au visage. Celui-ci bascula de son fauteuil et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le corps entier de Light tremblait, alors qu'il criait, « JE TE HAIS ! »

L le fixa avec de grands yeux, alors que Light se retournait rapidement et quittait l'atelier.

* * *

À cause du coup de poing de Light, L pouvait sentir le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche. À présent, il était occupé à manger un morceau de gâteau pour tenter de chasser le mauvais goût. Depuis le moment où Light était sorti de l'atelier, L l'avait regardé dans sa chambre, par le biais des caméras de surveillance. Il pouvait voir Light couché sur son lit, le visage caché dans un oreiller. Il n'aimait pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Lorsque Light avait quitté la pièce, il était extrêmement bouleversé. L souhaitait le voir. Si en ce moment-même, Light pleurait, alors cela l'inquiétait vraiment.

Avant que L ne puisse réaliser, il était déjà en chemin pour prendre l'ascenseur. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris la décision de laisser son travail; il s'agissait davantage d'un instinct. Il fallait qu'il voie Light. L prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon.

L était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, cependant il se contint.

_« JE TE HAIS ! »_ La voix de Light se répétait dans sa tête.

Il se tint à l'extérieur de la chambre de l'adolescent, tête baissée. _Light-kun ne veut plus me voir. Je suis celui qui a causé sa souffrance, après tout. Je ne peux pas le consoler. Il ne veut pas que je le fasse. _

L s'écarta de la porte avec hésitation. _Il est imprudent de ressentir de la pitié pour Kira._ Il regarda avec regret la porte, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

De retour dans l'atelier, L remarqua que Yagami y était revenu. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il continua à travailler jusqu'à ce que la réunion prévue avec Interpol ne commence. Sur le grand écran, L observa la salle de conférence emplie d'employés d'Interpol, prêts pour le briefing. Lorsque L parla, sa voix fut robotiquement modifiée, et tous les employés fixèrent la lettre L qui s'affichait à l'écran.

L leur expliqua l'actuelle situation. Il passa principalement son temps à parler de son premier suspect, Light. Il leur dit également que Misa était certainement son premier complice, et mentionna l'existence d'un second complice. Il n'effleura brièvement la possibilité que Sayu soit le deuxième complice, pensant que ce risque était moindre. Il ne s'intéressait à elle que parce que Light s'y intéressait aussi.

Puis, l'une des personnes haut placées dans Interpol prit la parole. L connaissait déjà tout ce dont l'homme parlait, aussi se concentra-t-il sur son ordinateur à la place. Il continua à regarder le flux direct de la chambre de Light. Celui-ci était encore dans la même position qu'auparavant. _Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis plus d'une heure. Fait-il une sorte de dépression nerveuse ?_

L'homme d'Interpol continuait de parler, « -N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, L ?... L ? »

« Si. Il y a une probabilité de 84,1 pourcent que ceci soit juste. » L avait des difficultés à se concentrer. Il savait pourtant que cette discussion avec Interpol était importante. Mais Light l'était tout autant.

L voyait les épaules de Light trembler, sur son écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._ Est-ce que Light-kun pleure ? Aurait-il donc si mal ?_

« Pouvez-vous nous l'expliquer, L ? L ? M'écoutez-vous ? »

Il leva les yeux vers l'écran principal, avant de se reporter sur la vidéo de Light.

« L ? » À présent, l'équipe d'investigation tentait de capter son attention.

D'un ton décisif, L annonça, « Je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? » Plusieurs personnes, sur le grand écran, eurent l'air confus.

« Je présente mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée. » L coupa la connexion avec Interpol, et l'écran principal devint noir.

Il entendit Soichirô demander, « Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

« Affaire personnelle. » L se leva et quitta l'atelier.

Il reprit l'ascenseur. _Je suis bien conscient que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et je sais que Light-kun va essayer de me faire partir._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et il s'engouffra dans le couloir. _Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Light-kun souffrir seul. Il m'est impossible de me concentrer si je ne fais rien. Light-kun a besoin d'aide, et je suis le seul qui puisse la lui fournir. _

_Je dois le réconforter. Même si Light-kun ne le veut pas, je le ferai quand même pour me sentir mieux._

L atteignit la chambre de Light, et entra sans frapper.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Light était toujours couché sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Le corps entier du garçon tremblait. Cette vision provoqua une douleur, dans la poitrine de L. Light souffrait. L n'aimait pas voir ça. Savoir que seule sa vengeance avait causé cela fit se sentir L encore plus mal.

Il avait blessé Light parce que celui-ci l'avait blessé en premier. L n'aurait pas dû se sentir ainsi. Sa vengeance était justifiée.

Light se redressa enfin et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le cœur de L se resserra. _Les yeux de __Light-kun sont rouges. Il pleurait réellement._

« Fous le camp ! Dégage ! » lui cria Light.

L se percha lui-même au bout du lit de Light.

« Merde ! Je t'ai dit de dégager ! » L'adolescent bouleversé se rapprocha de L et tenta de le pousser hors du lit.

L esquissa la tentative. Puis, il passa ses bras autour de Light.

* * *

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! _Comment était-il arrivé dans cette position ? L était en train de... l'enlacer. Après tout ce que ce salaud sadique lui avait fait, il l'enlaçait ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

« Lâche-moi ! » se débattit Light dans l'étreinte du détective.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit, mais L maintint Light pressé contre sa poitrine. Les bras du garçon étaient repliés et coincés entre son corps et le torse de L. Il essaya de repousser le détective, mais la position étrange dans laquelle étaient coincés ses bras rendit cela difficile.

« Dégage ! » Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'extraire à l'emprise solide de L. Light détestait ça. Il avait l'impression de paraître faible. _Sale bâtard ! Je ne peux pas paraître faible devant lui ! Il est mon ennemi ! Il veut me briser !_

« Light-kun, » murmura L contre son oreille.

Light frissonna. Putain, il détestait frissonner !

L parla doucement, « Light-kun, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal. »

« Va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Lâche-moi ! » _Comment oses-tu ! Tu fais tout ça pour m'humilier davantage, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait partie de ton plan pour me faire du mal, pas vrai ? Me briser pour mieux me reconstruire ?! C'est ça, hein ?! Tu essaies de me manipuler ! Salop__erie de fils de pute ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu !_

Le détective le tenait toujours contre lui, malgré les injures et le fait qu'il se débatte.

Bientôt, la lutte de Light devint de moins en moins farouche, alors que l'épuisement commençait à s'emparer de lui. Et après cette journée, il était épuisé. Il perdit l'énergie de lutter contre l'emprise de L. Il se sentait faible. Il détestait se sentir faible.

Il fit une dernière tentative pour repousser L, en vain. « Arrête. Je ne veux pas ça... »

_N'aie pas pitié de moi._ Exténué, Light posa son front contre l'épaule de L. Le salaud n'allait pas le relâcher. Pourquoi L l'enlaçait-il ? Que L le frappe aurait été bien plus acceptable. Au moins, cela aurait été compréhensible. Et cela ne l'aurait pas rendu confus, contrairement à cette situation-ci.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Light ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le fait que L le tienne le calmait d'une étrange façon. Il put sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir, alors qu'il se penchait inconsciemment contre L. Bon sang, en quoi cela pouvait-il être aussi relaxant ?

L desserra son emprise sur Light. _Je peux sûrement me libérer, maintenant. _Cependant, Light n'essaya pas de s'échapper. Puis, il sentit la main de L glisser dans ses cheveux. Avec méfiance, il tressaillit.

« Je n'attaque pas Kira maintenant. J'aide mon ami, » rassura L.

« P- pourquoi ? » Light détestait sa voix tremblante.

« J'étais tellement concentré sur mon désir de faire souffrir Kira que j'ai oublié à quel point je n'aime pas voir Light-kun souffrir. »

Il leva la tête pour dévisager L. « Si tu n'aimes pas ça à ce point, abandonne les accusations. »

« Light-kun sait que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis en guerre avec Kira. Je me dois d'attaquer dès que je le peux, qu'importe les conséquences. Kira a déjà un nombre dangereux d'appui dans la population, ainsi que deux complices. »

_Deux ! Comment le sait-il ?!_ Light eut l'air offensé. « Oh, vraiment ? Je sais que tu soupçonnes Misa, alors qui d'autre vas-tu accuser inutilement ? »

« Sayu Yagami a récemment fait l'objet de quelques soupçons. »

Light se figea, complètement horrifié. « Non... NON ! Tu ne peux pas ! » _Je vais perdre ENCORE ma famille ?! Pas étonnant si mon père me déteste ! Je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal ! Je voulais les aider, cette fois !_

Il agrippa les épaules de L, et le regard qu'il lui adressa était suppliant. « Tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal ! Laisse la famille Yagami en dehors de ça ! » Les yeux de Light le picotèrent alors qu'il criait d'une voix tremblante, « Attaque-moi, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas eux ! »_ Je ne veux PAS les perdre ! Ils ne vont pas souffrir à cause de moi !_

Le discours de Light était désespéré, et il devint bien vite incohérent, « Tunepeuxpaslesattaquer ! Jenetelepermettraipas ! Ilssontinnocents ! Toutestdemafaute ! Jesuisunhorriblefils ! Mafaute ! Je- »

Ses paroles furent étouffées lorsque L l'embrassa soudainement. Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, et il se hâta de briser le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Le visage de Light s'empourpra de colère.

« Le moyen le plus efficace pour te faire taire. Maintenant, parle plus clairement, Light-kun. » Le regard de L était ferme.

Embarrassé, Light tourna la tête.

« Je reconnais que la possibilité que Sayu soit ton deuxième complice est très faible. Si Light-kun pouvait m'expliquer l'intérêt qu'il manifeste pour elle, je pourrais alors cesser de la soupçonner. »

_Ce n'est pas juste. _À présent, Light devait quelques explications. C'était la seule façon de protéger Sayu.

« Light-kun. » L agrippa le menton de Light, et le força à relever la tête. « Dis-moi. »

Il se soumit à contrecœur à la volonté de L. « Je suis intéressé par Sayu parce qu'elle est... le genre de sœur que j'ai toujours voulu. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré sa mère, et elle est le genre de mère que j'ai toujours voulu. Et Yagami-san, il est... »

L termina pour lui, « Le genre de père que Light-kun a toujours voulu ? »

« … Oui. » Il avait tellement l'air pathétique, à déclarer ça de cette façon. Vouloir une famille était un caprice puéril. Mais c'était la vérité. Il voulait être accepté par la famille Yagami, ainsi qu'avoir, si possible, leur amour.

« C'est la vraie raison... Alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne suspecte plus Sayu. Je ne lui reparlerai jamais, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je resterai à l'écart de toute la famille Yagami. » Son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler. « Je n'ai jamais voulu leur causer d'ennuis. »

« Compte-tenu des expériences qu'a vécu Light-kun, cette explication est plausible, mais aussi très... déconcertante. » L posa une main sur le visage de Light.

Il sentit L essuyer l'humidité sous ses yeux. _Une larme ?_ Light n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pleuré. _Merde !_ Il pleurait devant L ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça ! Il montrait trop de faiblesse ! Que faire si L utilisait cela contre lui, plus tard ?!

« Sors ! » Light repoussa L et finit par s'extraire de la prise du détective.

L'expression sur le visage de L était empreinte de pitié.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Light-kun est en train de craquer. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Va te faire foutre ! » cria-t-il sur la défensive.

L posa rapidement une main à l'arrière de la tête de Light, et attira l'adolescent contre lui. Le visage de Light fut pressé contre la poitrine de L. Il sentit L l'entourer de ses bras, protecteur.

Light était sur le point de pousser une nouvelle fois le détective, mais il entendit L parler :

« Si tu dois crier, alors crie. Si tu dois pleurer, alors pleure. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Au lieu de le repousser, Light s'accrocha au tee-shirt blanc de L. Ces mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et ses défenses s'abaissèrent. L savait exactement comment l'affaiblir. Il pleura, le visage enfouit dans le torse de l'aîné. « Je te hais. »

« Light-kun doit seulement dire ça quand il le pense, » lui conseilla sciemment L.

Il resserra son emprise sur L. Évidemment, L savait qu'il ne le pensait pas, plus tôt. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il ne pourrait jamais haïr L.

La guerre entre L et Kira allait les séparer. Light le savait déjà, et il savait que L en était pleinement conscient. Lorsqu'ils quitteraient cette pièce, leur combat reprendrait inévitablement. C'était frustrant, mais inévitable; chacun avait sa propre justice et ses idéaux à défendre.

Mais pour l'instant, Light se contenta de laisser L le serrer un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre-ci ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ; le prochain concernera le procès. :) Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain !


	28. Procès

**Note de Caela :** Je suis une vilaine traductrice qui n'a pas eu le temps d'avancer ses traductions pendant les vacances. u_u' Et voilà que les cours reprennent déjà ! Honnêtement, ces derniers jours ont filé à une vitesse... M'enfin, merci à tous pour vos reviews, les enfants. =) Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Pas grand chose à signaler, hormis que j'aurais du plus travailler pendant les vacances, au lieu de lire du porn gay et maintenant de paniquer parce que je n'ai rien fait... Je sais comment je vais rater ma vie. Bref. L'avantage, c'est que ça me fait faire de la trad' pour vous. D'énormes bisous à tous (oui, je suis de bonne humeur) et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Eruka :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me décevrais ? :0 Non, je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de toi ! :3 (Grâce entre autres à tes P.S., et au fait que tu m'avais reparlé du doujinshi. ^^) Et oui, ils manifestent enfin une marque d'affection pour l'autre, ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Tu t'inclines devant ma supériorité ? Owi, à genoux ! Maintenant ! (Je rigole, désolée, overdose d'Avengers en ce moment. xD) Enfin bref, merci à toi pour ta review. ;) Et yep, la traduction de ce doujinshi est terminée, tu as juste à attendre le 25 décembre pour pouvoir avoir accès au site et à sa lecture en ligne. :3 Si j'étais un personnage de manga ? Euh, euh... Fille ou garçon ? Forcément de manga ? I don't know... Si c'est un gars, peut-être Gauche Suède, de Tegami Bachi ? Ah, euh, Beyond Birthday, de Death Note ? Non, aucune idée en fait. x) Désolée. T_T Enfin bref, sur ce message de remerciements un peu brouillon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

**miss-shieru :** Bon bon bon, je me décide de te répondre sur ce chapitre, même si j'ignore si tu es arrivée jusque là maintenant. ^^ Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Et merci pour les compliments. :) Contente également que tu apprécies le principe de cette histoire. :D Sur ce, enjoy !

**proki :** Hello ! Effectivement, L et Light sont deux idiots qu'on aimerait frapper, parce qu'ils ne peuvent absolument pas s'empêcher de se "battre". ^^ Si la fatalité va les séparer ? Ça reste à voir, fufufu. 8) Merci à toi pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Procès**

* * *

Cela allait être la semaine la plus stressante de la vie de Light. Lundi, il avait découvert le nom de Raye Penber. Le lendemain, il avait ébranlé le monde en rendant public le retour de Kira. Puis, L avait mis sa revanche à exécution le mercredi. Et la journée d'hier avait été désastreuse.

C'était enfin vendredi. Light redoutait de retourner à l'école, mais il avait besoin de prendre des nouvelles de Takada. Elle devait lui dire si, oui ou non, elle avait réussi à s'entretenir avec Misa. Face à la frénésie médiatique sous laquelle était submergé Light, cette chose n'allait pas être plaisante à faire, mais était cependant nécessaire. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Misa avait suivi les ordres et avait caché le Death Note avant l'arrivée de l'équipe enquêtant sur l'inceste. S'assurer de la sécurité du Death Note valait l'humiliation de retourner à l'école.

Light était assis à l'arrière de la limousine, que Watari conduisait. À mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'école, il devint plus anxieux. Merde. Il ne voulait pas que la journée précédente se répète. Light s'agita nerveusement sur la banquette arrière.

Watari intervint avec un soupir, « Puis-je faire une suggestion, Light-kun ? »

« Quoi ? » Il semblait prêt à écouter n'importe quoi, du moment que cela le distrayait de l'ambiance médiatique approchante.

« Je ne crois pas que L aime vous faire souffrir. »

« Il a une façon très intéressante de le montrer, » souffla Light. Les gestes parlaient plus que les mots. Toute la partie 'réconfort' d'hier ne changeait pas ce que L avait fait. L avait définitivement ruiné la réputation de Light, et l'avait jeté sous les projecteurs des médias. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait oublier ça à Light.

« Si vous vous excusez, L pourra abandonner les poursuites. »

Light mentit instantanément, « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

Il put voir l'expression fatiguée de Watari dans le rétroviseur, « Vous pensez que vous excuser signifierait indirectement que vous êtes Kira ? »

« Eh bien, effectivement. »

« Il existe de nombreuses façons de s'excuser, Light-kun. Essayez de montrer quelques remords concernant vos actions, et L en montrera probablement un peu plus lui-même. »

Light regarda le vieil homme avec scepticisme. « Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec les soupçons que L porte sur moi ? »

Watari déclara solennellement, « Le procès va être terrible. Il vous laissera très certainement une cicatrice, et je ne souhaite pas que L vive en se sentant coupable. L'abandon des charges vous sera autant bénéfique qu'à lui.

_L ne verra jamais les choses de cette façon. Il a dit lui-même être en guerre contre moi. Il comprend qu'il se doit de m'attaquer... tout comme je vais devoir l'attaquer en retour. _Light resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'école. Déjà, les flashs l'aveuglaient de l'autre côté des vitres.

« Peu importe ce que je ferai, L n'abandonnera pas les poursuites, » fit Light avec désespoir.

Avant que Watari ne puisse répondre, Light ouvrit la portière et sortit. Il protégea immédiatement son visage des flashs, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Tous lui criaient les mêmes questions que la veille, et lui tendaient leurs micros. Heureusement, les gardes de sécurité arrivèrent, et conduisirent Light jusqu'au bâtiment.

Dans les couloirs, il entendit les élèves chuchoter sur son passage. Light réussit plutôt bien à les ignorer. Il se concentrait pour tenter de trouver Sayu, de toute façon. Après s'être aventuré dans un couloir empli d'étudiants de première année, il repéra son ancienne sœur, assise dans une salle majoritairement vide.

Light se tint sur le seuil de la porte, et attendit que Sayu le remarque. Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita vers lui. « Hey, Light-sempai. »

« Demande l'autorisation d'aller dans le hall à neuf heures quinze et retrouve-moi là-bas, » ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Sayu eut l'air confus, mais elle finit par hocher la tête. « D'accord. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

Sans un mot, Light se retourna et partit. Après avoir atteint sa propre salle de classe, il se dirigea volontairement vers Takada. Sa messagère secrète glissa une note dans sa main lorsqu'il passa auprès d'elle pour aller s'asseoir. Il attendit que le cours commence, pour que les élèves soient concentrés sur l'enseignant. Ainsi, lorsque plus personne ne le regarda, Light lut la note de Takada.

Le Death Note était caché. Il ne serait pas trouvé par l'équipe d'enquêteurs travaillant sur l'inceste. Ce fut un immense soulagement. Malheureusement, Takada expliquait également à quel point Misa était affligée. Le mannequin avait semblé totalement hystérique. Bien sûr, cela était prévisible. Si l'imminent procès stressait Light, il était évident qu'il rendait Misa complètement folle.

Light n'attendait pas le procès avec grande impatience. Même si Misa allait probablement être déclarée innocente, cette expérience resterait désastreuse.

À neuf heures douze, il demanda l'autorisation de sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie. L'enseignant la lui accorda avec impatience, pressé de se débarrasser de lui. Il traversa le couloir vide, et vit Sayu, qui sortait de sa salle.

Elle se précipita vers lui, « Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler, Light-sempai ? »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, et repéra une caméra de sécurité. « Suis-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, et Light referma la porte avant de lui faire face, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Q- quoi ? »

Light plissa les yeux, « L te soupçonne car tu es proche de moi. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Sayu fixa nerveusement le sol, « Light-sempai... Tu as déjà traversé tant de choses. Comment aurais-je pu te dire- ? »

« Arrête d'essayer de m'aider. »

« Mais je veux- »

« Non, mieux, arrête simplement de me parler, » déclara-t-il durement. « Je ne veux pas de toi auprès de moi. »

Elle le regarda en silence, les larmes aux yeux. Light détestait la voir ainsi. Il fit immédiatement demi-tour et quitta la salle. Light ressentait comme une douleur dans sa poitrine. _C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne pourrais que lui causer des ennuis._

* * *

Dans l'atelier, L tenait un tabloïd entre le pouce et l'index. Il avait étudié cet étrange accessoire. L n'avait jamais tenu de tabloïd. Il avait toujours trouvé ceci inintéressant, et voyait cela comme une perte de temps. Qui se souciait de ce que les célébrités faisaient de leur vie privée ? Des rapports de meurtres étaient plus excitants à lire.

Mais ce tabloïd était spécial. Light en faisait la couverture.

La majorité de la revue concernait le procès à venir de l'inceste de Misa. Les photos exposées étaient les photographies professionnelles de celle-ci. Et celles prises de Light le montraient majoritairement à la sortie de son lycée. L'une d'entre elle montrait même Light recevoir vendredi, après la fin de ses cours, son assignation à comparaître. C'était dimanche, aujourd'hui, et Light n'avait pas adressé la parole à L depuis plusieurs jours.

Le procès allait commencer le lendemain. Habituellement, les affaires prenaient plus de temps avant d'atteindre le stade des procès. Mais le système judiciaire était toujours plus rapide quand L était impliqué. De plus, le procureur était célèbre : il s'occupait habituellement des affaires criminelles que résolvait L. Nakamura était ainsi l'un des meilleurs procureurs du Japon, et sa nature impitoyable se révélait utile lors des procès. Et Light, officiellement convoqué, aurait donc à faire face au procureur très expérimenté.

Même si Light était un génie, ce procureur lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Light allait évidemment témoigner au nom de Misa, celle-ci étant innocente. Mais le procureur devait essayer de faire croire que Light mentait.

L laissa tomber le tabloïd, et comme si le magazine était sale, essuya sa main sur son pantalon.

Watari se posta à côté de son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Le vieil homme posa la tasse devant L, près d'un bol empli de morceaux de sucre.

L mordilla le bout de son pouce, et de son autre main, fit tomber, un par un, des morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

Le vieil homme s'adressa à lui en anglais, excluant le reste de l'équipe d'investigation de la conversation. « Tu as l'air distrait, L. »

« Quand le procès sera terminé, je pense qu'il va vraiment me haïr. »

Watari savait parfaitement à qui L faisait référence. « Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour arrêter ça. »

L secoua la tête, « Non. Au moment-même où le criminel de guerre est mort, il n'y avait plus de retour arrière. Il s'est lui-même proclamé ennemi de ma justice. Il est de mon devoir de détruire de toutes les façons envisageables... »

« Est-ce que le nombre de meurtres de masse a diminué ? »

« Non. »

Le vieil homme déclara à bon escient, « Alors, peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas là de la méthode la plus efficace. Cela peut bien le rendre mal, mais cela te détruit toi aussi. Je peux le voir. »

« Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mais je vais bien. » L se concentra sur son ordinateur, et commença à pianoter rapidement sur son clavier. Il continua en japonais, « Nous avons du travail à faire. »

« Très bien. » Watari soupira avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Light avait réussi à éviter L pendant trois jours. Il avait passé le week-end dans sa chambre, à refuser d'en sortir. Mais la caméra de surveillance était encore opérationnelle, aussi n'eut-il pas l'intimité qu'il aurait souhaité. Watari lui apporta ses trois repas chaque jour. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Light parlait lui-même à peine, et il devait assembler toute sa volonté pour ne serait-ce que se déplacer. Son esprit était ravagé par la crainte.

Quand finalement, lundi arriva, Light s'habilla convenablement et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait été appelé à comparaître; il devait témoigner. Et n'avait pas le choix en la matière.

Light entra dans l'atelier, dans lequel il trouva L et Watari, prêts à partir. Watari montra silencieusement de la tête l'ascenseur. L marcha auprès de Light, à la suite du vieil homme.

« Je suis heureux de voir que Light-kun est venu de sa propre volonté. »

Il refusa de regarder L. « Tu m'aurais arrêté si je n'étais pas venu. »

« C'est vrai... »

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans l'ascenseur dans un silence religieux. L'ascenseur les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le garage, Watari les quitta pour aller chercher la limousine, laissant L et Light sur place. Le garçon nota que L le regardait, mais ne dit rien.

L brisa le silence, « Light-kun passe son temps à m'éviter. »

« Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? »

« … Non. Ton comportement est compréhensible. »

Light resta un moment silencieux, avant de demander avec hésitation, « L ? »

« Oui, Light-kun ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. »

Les yeux de L s'élargirent, « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Light se figea nerveusement, avant de déclarer, « Je regretterais ça... » Il leva les yeux et croisa enfin le regard de L. «_ Si_ jamais j'avais utilisé les médias contre toi, je l'aurais immédiatement regretté. Je ne suis pas Kira, aussi je ne peux pas m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Mais... je le regretterais. »

Light baissa tristement les yeux, « Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas une vraie excuse. Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse t'offrir. »

L répondit, dubitatif, « Si Light-kun dit cela dans le but de me manipuler- »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu abandonnes les poursuites, » l'interrompit-il. « C'était juste quelque chose que je tenais à te dire. »

L afficha une expression confuse.

Watari arriva dans la limousine, et l'arrêta devant eux. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le véhicule, en silence.

* * *

L se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise alors qu'il regardait la salle d'audience se remplir, sur son écran. Il était assis dans une pièce différente du palais de justice. La salle était fermée et Watari était le seul présent auprès de lui. L'ordinateur portable de L était placé devant lui, sur la grande table de conférence. Le procureur avait placé une caméra cachée pour lui, ainsi L pouvait observer la scène à distance.

Il attendait avec impatience, et mordillait l'extrémité de son pouce. L s'était senti bien avant que... Light lui dise _ça_. Pourquoi Light avait-il attendu ce jour pour lui dire tout ça ? Il était un peu tard pour s'excuser, et L avait déjà bien trop mis sa vengeance à exécution. Mais Light lui avait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il abandonne les poursuites. Ce qui troublait grandement L. Et cela le troublait... parce qu'il le croyait.

_Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas que je croie Light-kun. Avoir confiance en Kira est stupide, pour ne pas dire suicidaire. _Il mordit un peu plus fort son pouce.

Watari l'informa malheureusement, « L, tu saignes. »

L pouvait goûter le sang dans sa bouche, et éloigna rapidement son pouce. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours concentrés sur l'écran devant lui.

Bientôt, la salle d'audience fut pleine. L'intégralité des bancs étaient occupés au-delà de leur capacité maximale de places, et quelques spectateurs restèrent debout. Misa était assise à une table, à côté de son avocat. Elle portait une robe en dentelle noire, et ses larmes avaient déjà fait couler son mascara. Heureusement, son avocat était connu pour faire un excellent travail. Ses compétences ne pouvaient en rien égaler celles du procureur, mais il devait gagner puisque Misa était innocente. Ou au moins, il pouvait gagner...

Enfin, le juge arriva et prit place.

Le procès allait dans quelques instants commencer.

* * *

Les déclarations liminaires passèrent bien trop vite. Light n'était pas prêt pour supporter tout ça. Et il ne le serait jamais. Le moment d'interroger les témoins arriva, et bien sûr, Light fut le premier appelé. Son cœur battait à la chamade, alors qu'il avançait vers l'avant de la salle d'audience. Il s'assit sur le banc des témoins et regarda, derrière lui, la foule l'observer. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience. Merde. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça.

Light fut dans un état second lors de la procédure durant laquelle il jura de dire la vérité. Tout se passait trop vite. Il voulait avoir plus de temps. Puis, le procureur se leva et se dirigea vers lui. L'interrogatoire allait commencer, qu'il soit prêt ou non.

Nakamura était une homme d'âge moyen, à première vue. Light vit comme une lueur menaçante, dans ses yeux. Le procureur lui demanda calmement :

« Vous avez dix-sept ans, c'est juste, Light ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Misa est votre grande demi-sœur ? »

« Oui. » _Par ses questions simples, il essaie de me faire sentir en sécurité._

« Depuis quand Misa est-elle votre tutrice légale ? »

« Depuis mes seize ans. »

« Vouliez-vous qu'elle soit votre tutrice légale ? »

_Bien sûr que non._ « Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Il est logique que je vive avec elle. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. _Vouliez_-vous vivre avec elle ? »

Light pouvait voir Misa le regarder les yeux larmoyants. « Oui. Je le voulais. »

« Dites-vous ceci parce que Misa est présente ? » demanda Nakamura avec perspicacité.

« Non. Je voulais vraiment vivre avec ma sœur. »

Le procureur croisa les bras. « Aimez-vous votre sœur, Light ? »

« Je l'aime comme un frère se doit d'aimer sa sœur. »

« Avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ? »

Light vacilla presque à l'entente de la question. « Non. »

« A-t-elle pratiqué des fellations sur vous ? »

« Non. »

« Vous a-t-elle molesté ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous déjà fantasmé sur le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle ? »

« NON. » _Contente-toi de la fermer !_

Le procureur demanda sombrement, « Pensez-vous que Misa fantasme sur vous en ce sens ? »

Light se figea. L'enregistrement durant lequel Misa proclamait que Light était son amant avait été de nombreuses fois diffusé à la télévision. S'il mentait, personne ne le croirait. « Je pense que c'est possible... »

« Seulement possible ? » Nakamura tint l'infâme enregistrement vocal et pressa le bouton lecture.

Dans la salle d'audience, tous entendirent l'enregistrement original de la voix de Misa, _« Misa se fiche que Light soit son frère ! Light est l'amant de Misa ! Il lui appartient ! »_

« Que pensez-vous de cette déclaration, Light ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec ça ? »

« Non. » Il fixa haineusement le procureur. « Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Misa n'est pas mon amante. »

« Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle dit ceci ? »

« Parce que... » Mentir totalement à ce sujet n'est pas une option. Je vais devoir dire la vérité. « Elle souhaite que nous soyons amants, ce qui n'est pas le cas, » admit Light.

« Alors, votre sœur ressent des sentiments incestueux envers vous ? »

« … Oui, mais c'est à sens unique. »

« Vous ne serez donc jamais consentant pour une relation d'ordre physique avec elle ? »

« Non, et elle ne me forcera jamais. »

« Vous sentez-vous en sécurité auprès d'elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous conscient de son obsession pour vous, Light ? »

_Oui, malheureusement._ « Je ne pense pas que ses sentiments soient obsessionnels ou dangereux. »

« Hum. Vraiment ? » Le procureur se retourna et attrapa une feuille de papier, sur une table. Puis, il fit de nouveau face à Light. Il prit la parole sournoisement. « Misa est principalement connue pour sa carrière de mannequinat, mais elle a récemment sorti un single. Avez-vous écouté sa chanson ? »

Light savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un piège. « Non, je ne l'ai pas entendue. »

« J'ai ici les paroles. Pouvez-vous les lire à voix haute, pour moi ? » Nakamura lui tendit la feuille.

Light regarda le titre de la chanson. _Bon sang_. La chanson s'appelait « My Light ».

« Lisez-la nous, ou je le ferai moi-même. »

Il commença à contrecœur à lire les paroles à haute voix, « In darkness, you are my Light. You give me hearing and my sight. I love you. I need you. My precious Light. Tonight is the night. I-I'll make you mine. Make you mine (1)... »_ Bon sang. C'est perturbant._

« S'il-vous-plaît, continuez. »

Light grimaça, et reprit sa lecture, « Why must you fight? I just want a bite. Just a bite. Of my precious Light. My Light. I'll make you mine. Make you mine. Don't you see? You can't run from me. I'm apart of you. It's not taboo. I love you. I need you. My precious Light. Tonight is the night. I'll make you mine. Make you mine (2). »

« Je vous remercie, Light. » Nakamura reprit le papier et le tendit au juge pour que celui-ci l'examine.

« À la sortie de cette chanson, tout le monde pensait que Misa voulait parler de lumière, traduction littérale du mot anglais. Il n'est pas venu à ses fans l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un prénom. Dans ces paroles, est-ce que le mot lumière commence par une majuscule, _Light _? » Le procureur eut un sourire narquois.

« Oui. Il commence par une majuscule. » De colère, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

« Ainsi, elle utilisait le mot 'Light' comme un prénom. Light n'est pas un prénom très répandu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, effectivement. »

« Êtes-vous d'accord pour dire que cette chanson parle de vous ? Ou plus important, du fait qu'elle veut vous faire sien ? »

Light, à cet instant, souhaita plus que tout voir le procureur mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il se demanda brièvement de quelle façon Mikami tuerait s'il savait que quelqu'un insultait son Dieu. « Je vous ai déjà dit que Misa avait des sentiments incestueux envers moi. Cela ne prouve rien de nouveau. »

« Je pense que ceci démontre plutôt bien son obsession pour vous. Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de ce procès ? »

« Je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais. » Light revendiqua ardemment, « Ce procès n'est qu'une supercherie. Une attaque personnelle contre Misa et moi, sans parler d'un gaspillage non négligeable d'argent. Aucun crime n'a été commis. Votre seule preuve, ce sont ces paroles que Misa a bêtement laisser échapper. Convient-elle en tant que ma tutrice légale ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle n'est pas une criminelle. Nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports sexuels. C'est pourquoi il n'existe aucune preuve valable, comme une preuve ADN, par exemple. »

Le procureur annonça victorieusement, « Oh ? Mais nous avons des preuves ADN, Light. »

« Q- quoi ? » Il se figea sous le choc. « Comment ? Je refuse même de _m'asseoir_ sur son lit. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« L'ADN n'a pas été trouvé dans le lit de Misa. Il a été trouvé dans le vôtre. »

Light se sentit pris de panique. _Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ! __La preuve y a-t-elle été ajoutée__ ?! N__on, L n'irait pas si loin... n'est-ce pas ?_

« Eh bien, il n'y avait pas de trace de sperme. Seules les sécrétions vaginales de Misa ont été trouvées dans votre lit. »

_Oh putain !_ Light se sentit nauséeux, et eut envie de vomir. Il couvrit sa bouche d'une main, alors qu'il se forçait à ravaler. Si seul l'ADN de Misa avait été retrouvé, cela signifiait... _Elle s'est masturbée dans mon lit ! C'est répugnant ! Comment diable a-t-elle pu faire ça ?!_

Le procureur poursuivit sans pitié, « Bien sûr, le manque de sperme peut être justifié par l'utilisation d'un préservatif. Il est très probable que Misa et vous ayez eu des rapports sexuels. Avez-vous une idée sur la façon dont laquelle l'ADN de Misa a été retrouvé dans votre lit ? »

« E-elle a dû se toucher quand je n'étais pas là, » réussit à sortir Light sur un ton étouffé. Il n'osait pas regarder en direction de Misa.

« Hmm. Même si vous avez raison, je dirais que ce comportement obsessionnel est dangereux. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

« Obsessionnel, peut-être. Mais pas dangereux. » _Peu importe qu'elle ait fait ces choses répugnantes, ce n'est pas dangereux. Enfin, ce n'est pas physiquement dangereux, au moins..._

« Vous êtes la victime dans cette affaire, Light. Vous considérez-vous comme une victime ? »

« … Non. » Il n'admettrait jamais être une victime, qu'importe de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Oui, Misa le dégoûtait. Mais il n'était absolument pas une victime. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

« Je suis curieux, » intervint soudain le procureur, « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Rohypnol (3) ? »

_Cette question me perturbe..._ « Oui, vaguement. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une drogue notamment utilisée pour les viols. »

« Vous avez raison. Une fois que quelqu'un a pris du Rohypnol, il devient une cible facilement gérable pour son violeur, et par la suite, peut ne pas se souvenir des événements qui se sont déroulés. » Nakamura tendit une photographie à Light. Celle-ci montrait un sac de preuves. « Du Rohypnol a été trouvé dans l'armoire de Misa. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. _Non... Non, ce n'est pas vrai._

« Pourquoi Misa serait-elle en possession de cette drogue ? À quoi pouvait-elle bien lui servir ? »

_Non ! C'est une erreur ! Misa... elle n'aurait jamais-_ Light enfouit son visage entre ses mains. _Cela ne peut pas m'arriver._

« Répondez à cette question, Light. Pourquoi est-elle en possession de ce médicament ? » Le procureur faisait pression, sans aucune pitié.

Light leva les yeux et regarda par-dessus l'avocat de Misa. Elle se mit à pleurer avec hystérie, alors qu'elle observait l'expression trahie qu'avait pris le visage de Light. _Misa... Comment as-tu pu ? _Ses yeux le piquèrent, mais il refusa obstinément de pleurer dans cette salle d'audience emplie de gens.

« Ne vous a-t-elle pas drogué auparavant, Light ? Est-il possible que vous ne vous rappeliez plus avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec elle ? »

Light tremblait, et lança d'une voix brisée, « S-stop. Je ne veux pas continuer. »

« Il vous suffit de répondre à la question. Oui ou non ? » L'homme ne montrait aucune pitié.

L'avocat de Misa intervint finalement, « Objection ! Votre Honneur, le témoin a besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il vient d'entendre. »

Le juge jeta un regard à Light, qui tremblait encore. « Oui. Je suis d'accord. Il pourra continuer son témoignage demain. L'audience est suspendue jusqu'à demain matin. » Il abattit son marteau.

* * *

L était perché devant l'ordinateur, le visage baissé. Il avait voulu se venger, et il avait réussi. Sa vengeance avait blessé Light bien plus que lui ne l'avait blessé. C'est ce que L avait prévu. Il avait voulu montrer à Light à quel point sa vengeance était impitoyable... L avait voulu tout ça. Alors, pourquoi n'en tirait-il aucune fierté ?

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

La tentative d'excuse de Light avait retenti dans sa tête tout au long du procès. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Light puisse éprouver des remords. De toute évidence, Light ne regrettait pas de tuer des criminels. Mais s'il pouvait regretter d'avoir fait du mal à L... Peut-être que cette once de remord pouvait amener plus de culpabilité. Car si Light était capable de se sentir coupable, alors il restait peut-être de l'espoir.

_Peut-être que pourrais-je le sauver d'une quelconque façon. Je pourrais au moins essayer..._

Son téléphone portable sonna. L l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index. « Ici L. »

La voix excitée de Nakamura lui parvint, « Hey, L. Je sais que vous avez dit que j'allais perdre ce procès, mais je pense à présent être en mesure de gagner ! Les médias sont de notre côté, ce coup-ci. Même si le gamin n'a pas baisé sa sœur, tout le monde veut y croire. » Le procureur rit odieusement. « Le gamin essaie de se montrer dur. Mais je le briserai totalement la prochaine fois. Ensuite, il se comportera comme une bonne petite victime- »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. L'affaire est classée. »

« Q-quoi ?! Ce n'est pas à vous de- ! »

« J'ai bien plus d'influence que vous, et vous le savez. Vous abandonnerez cette affaire, Nakamura-san, sans quoi je me verrais obligé de vous y forcer, » menaça L avec colère.

« Me forcer comment ?! »

« J'ai enregistré toutes mes conversations avec vous, y compris celle où vous avez appris que Misa était innocente, et où vous avez pourtant accepté l'affaire. J'ai la possibilité de ruiner votre carrière, aussi je vous suggère d'obéir à mes ordres. »

« Bon sang, L ! Si vous m'obligez à abandonner cette affaire, je ne retravaillerai plus jamais pour vous ! »

« Très bien. Après l'abandon de cette affaire, notre collaboration prendra fin. »

Il entendit le procureur le maudire avant de raccrocher. L rempocha simplement son téléphone. Il se trouvait actuellement seul dans la salle de conférence, Watari l'ayant quitté pour aller chercher Light. L ne serait pas surpris si Light le frappait au moment où il arriverait dans la salle. Light avait certainement une bonne raison de le faire...

L attendit en silence, jusqu'à entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il resta perché sur sa chaise, attendant que Light se précipite sur lui et le frappe. Mais le coup n'arriva pas. L se leva et se retourna pour faire face au garçon.

L'adolescent fixait lamentablement le sol. L ne sentait pas de colère chez lui, mais seulement de l'angoisse pure.

Même le ton de Watari était malheureux, « Je vais mettre en place un chemin sûr afin que vous puissiez rejoindre la limousine.

Ainsi, le vieil homme quitta la pièce, laissant L et Light seuls. Après le départ de Watari, Light sembla plus inquiet. Sa tête était toujours baissée, et il tremblait légèrement.

Concerné, L se dirigea vers lui et Light eut un mouvement de recul.

« Light-kun ? » L tendit une main et essaya de le toucher.

Light frappa instantanément la main de L pour l'éloigner.

Tout en sentant un pincement à la poitrine, face au rejet, L plongea les mains dans ses poches. « Light-kun, je- »

« Pas maintenant, L. » Light se recula encore. « S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Light leva enfin les yeux sur lui. « Q-quoi ? »

L répéta, « J'ai dit que je suis désolé. Je regrette d'avoir utilisé les médias contre toi. »

L'adolescent l'observa en silence.

« … Et j'ai abandonné les charges. Tu n'auras pas à témoigner une nouvelle fois. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais il ne parla pas.

_Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?_ L poursuivit nerveusement, « J'aurais dû abandonner les charges plus tôt. Te forcer à témoigner comme ça, c'était... déshonorant, de ma part . C'était une façon faible de t'attaquer. Je m'excuse sincèrement- »

L se figea lorsqu'il sentit Light l'enlacer.

L'adolescent posa sa tête sur l'épaule de L, alors qu'il soufflait d'une voix tremblante, « … Merci. »

La surprise se dissipa et L sourit gentiment. Il répondit à l'étreinte de Light, et encercla le garçon de ses bras.

« Light-kun, je suis prêt à faire un marché avec toi. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Light leva la tête et lui fit face.

« Je suis en guerre avec Kira, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous imposer de limites. Si tu me jures de ne pas utiliser les médias une nouvelle fois contre moi, je ne les utiliserais pas non plus. Nos attaques personnelles ne seront pas publiques. Acceptes-tu ces termes ? »

« Je ne suis pas Kira, donc je n'ai pas utilisé les médias contre toi- »

« _Light-kun_. » En guise d'avertissement, L le foudroya du regard.

Ainsi, il promit rapidement, « M-mais je jure de ne jamais utiliser les médias contre toi à l'avenir. »

« Ce n'est pas parfait. » L se pencha en avant et posa son front contre celui de Light. « Mais cela reste une réponse adéquate. Considérons l'affaire comme conclue. »

* * *

_**Indications de traduction**_

Nous avons choisi de garder la version anglaise de la chanson de Misa, pour le jeu de mots. Vous comprenez, je pense. ;) Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la traduction :

(1) _Dans l'obscurité, tu es ma Lumière. Tu me permets d'entendre et de voir. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Ma précieuse Lumière. Cette nuit est la nuit. Je vais te faire mien. Te faire mien._

(2) _Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Je veux juste une morsure. Juste une morsure. De ma précieuse Lumière. Je vais te faire mien. Te faire mien. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je suis une partie de toi. Ce n'est pas tabou. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Ma précieuse Lumière. Cette nuit est la nuit. Je vais te faire mien. Te faire mien._

(3) De son vrai nom « Flunitrazépam », l'appellation utilisée ici est le nom commercial de ce médicament.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Alors alors, procès enfin passé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) Enfin, pauvre Light, ces derniers évènements n'ont pas été de tout repos pour lui ! Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous, et à lundi prochain. =D


	29. L'erreur de Kira

**Note de Caela :** D'habitude, je publie en début de matinée ou aux alentours de midi, mais cette fois-ci, excusez mon retard, j'ai eu une journée plutôt mouvementée. ^^' Enfin, grâce à vous, tout va pour le mieux, et je vous en remercie ! :) Héhé, nous venons tout juste de remarquer que nous sommes dans le Top 3 des fictions les plus reviewées du fandom français Death Note. =D Alors, merci merci merci. *S'incline* Et sur ce, très bonne lecture !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour à tous ! Pas grand chose à signaler de plus que ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans la partie remerciements... Les enfants, quand on sera riches, on vous enverra des cadeaux de Noël pour être aussi géniaux. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review. :D Oui, c'est exactement ça, le site est notre cadeau de Noël pour vous. x) On ne peut rien vous offrir d'autre, alors on fait comme on peut. ;) Je suis d'accord, Misa gâche un peu (beaucoup). XD Merci pour tes encouragements (nous terrasserons la flemme ! xD) Houlà, et bonne chance pour ton brevet blanc. ^^ Question inutile ? Qui tuer ? Euh, euh... Takada. Parce que je ne l'aime pas, elle s'y croit trop. :P (Même si dans cette fiction, ça passe encore. ^^) Bref, enjoy !

**miss-shieru :** Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Merci de prendre du temps pour laisser un commentaire sur chaque chapitre, honnêtement. :D Bonne lecture à toi !

**proki :** Eh oui, enfin un début de réconciliation ! Mmh, ils ne savent plus que faire, au fond ils s'aiment, mais pour leurs idéaux, il faut qu'ils se battent... Elle est compliquée, hein, la vie ? ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des deux cent cinquante reviews !**

Vous êtes fantastiques. On vous aime. Non, sérieusement. C'est vous qui continuez à faire vivre cette histoire, à nous lire, à nous encourager de vos commentaires, avec plus de 250 reviews et plus de 10 090 vues. 8) Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point on adore nos lecteurs et on voudrait tous les connaître en vrai, pour vous remercier un par un.  
On a de plus en plus de lecteurs réguliers, et ça nous fait super plaisir. Donc ces remerciements vont à tous nos lecteurs, anonymes et revieweurs, mais en particulier à _Negen_, _Eruka_,_ Ada-Diana_, _LouDrago_, _Lady Narein_, _Haru-carnage_, _Nepsis Amaterasu_, _Solania_, _Alia Zanetsu_, _proki_, _coco40_, _Blanche Neige_, _miss shieru_ et tous les autres... :D

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – L'erreur de Kira**

L'enthousiasme des médias commença à faiblir une semaine après le témoignage de Light. Une partie des émissions de télévision présenta même ses excuses pour leurs déclarations au sujet de l'adolescent. La plupart des shows se montraient toujours très critiques envers Misa, mais avaient calmé leurs ardeurs avec Light. À l'école, seule une petite minorité de photographes attendaient encore le garçon. Il était encore épié, mais cela était désormais supportable.

Pendant ce temps, L cherchait le deuxième complice de Light, responsable des meurtres toujours d'actualité. Light lui offrit son aide, mais L la refusa. Le détective savait que Light trouverait un moyen de prévenir son deuxième complice de tous les pièges à éviter. Aussi, Light resta hors de l'atelier, et ce jusqu'à ce jour.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Il était temps pour Light que lui soit accordé sa première visite surveillée avec Misa.

Il entra dans l'atelier, dans lequel se trouvaient tous les enquêteurs, à leur place habituelle. Yagami était assis auprès de Matsuda et des autres policiers japonais, tandis que L était accroupi devant un grand écran.

Light se dirigea vers L, « C'est l'heure de la visite surveillée. Comment va-t-elle se dérouler ? »

L se leva immédiatement et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que Light-kun a réellement l'intention d'y aller ? »

_L est-il vraiment inquiet ?_ Light lui adressa un regard confus. « Eh bien oui. Cela a déjà été décidé par le tribunal civil. Donc, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre- »

« Le deuxième complice de Light-kun est celui qui tue pour lui. Il n'a aucune raison de voir Misa. Pourquoi accepterais-tu de passer du temps avec elle ? »

« C'est ma sœur. »

« Elle est mentalement dérangée. »

Light laissa échapper un petit soupir exaspéré, « Tu ne veux pas que je la voie ? »

« Non. Je ne le veux pas. Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. Parce qu'elle est ma- »

« Monstrueuse fanatique, » le coupa L.

« Non. Parce qu'elle est ma sœur. » Light croisa les bras. « Je dois au moins lui parler de ce qui s'est passé durant le procès. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Misa ne mérite pas d'avoir une chance pour s'expliquer. Elle ne devrait plus faire partie de la vie de Light-kun, désormais. »

« C'est ma décision, pas la tienne. » Light commençait à s'énerver.

« Techniquement, en tant que tuteur légal, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! » grogna Light. « Par ailleurs, il a été décidé par le tribunal- ! »

« Ignore la décision du tribunal et oublie les visites surveillées. »

Light était stupéfait. « Quoi ?! Je t'ai bien entendu ? Je pensais que la justice de L travaillait avec les tribunaux, et pas contre eux ! »

L continua avec obstination, « Je suis la Justice, et je dis que Light-kun reste ici. »

« Ton arrogance est stupéfiante ! » cria Light. « Est-ce que tu prends la peine de t'écouter ?! »

« Je suis peut-être arrogant, mais j'agis dans l'intérêt de Light-kun, » rétorqua L avec colère. « La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas coupé tes liens avec Misa, c'est parce qu'elle possède un Death Note, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas Kira ! Et j'ai réellement envie de la voir ! »

« Misa n'est rien d'autre qu'une menace, » le gronda sévèrement L.

Light cria, « Mais elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! »

Le silence emplit l'atelier. Light avait baissé la tête, et gardait ses poings serrés. Merde. Il avait perdu son sang-froid, et c'était la faute de L. Light se doutait que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le regardaient, à présent.

Il leva les yeux vers L, à contrecœur, « S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi la voir. Ce sera de toute façon surveillé. Rien ne se passera. »

Une expression troublée se peignit sur le visage de L. « … Très bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les policiers japonais. « Mogi, vous accompagnerez Light-kun. Vous avez ma permission d'utiliser la force si vous avez à contenir Misa. »

Light insista, « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Si, ça l'est, » déclara résolument L. « Et, Mogi, j'ai besoin que vous fixiez une caméra à vos vêtements. Allez voir Watari, il la mettra en place pour vous. »

Light adressa un regard noir à L, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Le comportement sur-protecteur de L était ennuyeux, mais préférable à celui d'un L avide de vengeance. N'importe quel comportement était, de tout façon, préférable à un L vengeur.

L, les mains dans les poches, détourna les yeux de Light. Le détective était visiblement en train de bouder. Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il préférait largement un L sur-protecteur.

Après le départ de Mogi, à la recherche de Watari, L s'approcha de lui, « Je vais accompagner Light-kun jusqu'à la limousine. »

Light sortit avec L de l'atelier. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur, Light ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange satisfaction. Il ne put que difficilement s'empêcher de sourire. L n'était plus du tout en colère contre lui ! Enfin, L n'était probablement pas très content de lui non plus. Mais L essayait à nouveau de le protéger, et cela signifiait qu'il comptait toujours pour lui, non ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. L et Light s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que cette visite te dérange tant que ça ? » Light essaya d'être nonchalant.

L répondit, le visage impassible, « Bien sûr. La sécurité de Light-kun est ma priorité. »

Son cœur battit joyeusement. Puis, Light se força à paraître sceptique, « Je pensais que battre Kira était ta priorité absolue. »

« C'est vrai, je dois battre Kira. Mais Light-kun a quelques remords, aussi je ne le considère pas comme une cause perdue. Je vais arrêter Kira, mais en même temps, j'ai l'intention de te sauver de toi-même. » L croisa résolument son regard. « Je te sauverai avec certitude, Light-kun. »

Light se figea, et regarda L complètement choqué. _Me... sauver ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu veux me sauver ? Donc tu ne me détestes pas ?_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et ça lui coupait le souffle. _Tu te soucies toujours de moi ! Malgré tout !_

L pencha la tête sur le côté, « Light-kun ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'esprit de Light fit quelque chose de très rare. Il céda à une impulsion. Sans réfléchir, Light agrippa L par les épaules et l'embrassa. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, Light s'était déjà reculé.

_Oh merde !_ s'affola Light. _Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !_ Light se détourna, et tenta de s'éloigner.

L agrippa son poignet et le retint.

« Lâche-moi. » Light essaya de se libérer.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

L'adolescent évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. « C'était une erreur, je le jure. Ça ne se reproduira pas- »

L tira le poignet de l'adolescent, et Light trébucha contre lui. L posa sa main sur la nuque de Light, et l'attira dans un autre baiser. L l'embrassa profondément. Il pouvait sentir la langue de L tourbillonner dans sa bouche, et répondit immédiatement au baiser, l'embrassant avec tout autant de fougue. Leur baiser était si violent que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Tous les sens de Light étaient submergés par L. Par son goût, alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient avec ferveur. Par son odeur, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Par la sensation des mains de L glissant dans ses cheveux et le long de sa peau. C'était enivrant. Il en voulait plus.

Light, de façon inattendue, se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. L saisit rapidement les poignets de Light et les maintint en place. Les idées de Light commencèrent à se remettre en place.

_Le baiser était une distraction ! Il voulait juste me piéger !_ Light lutta contre l'emprise que l'aîné avec sur lui. « Tu avais prévu tout ça ! »

« Oui, en effet, » admit L. « À présent, je voudrais une réponse honnête, Light-kun. » Il se pencha près de l'oreille du garçon, et son souffle chaud vint buter contre son cou. « Pourquoi ? »

Light frémit, et détourna le visage, « Je n'avais pas les idées claires. »

« C'est une excuse, pas une réponse. »

« Relâche-moi. »

« Light-kun n'est pas faible. Tu pourrais te libérer si tu y mettais un peu du tien. » L parlait toujours contre son cou. « Mais tu ne veux pas que je te lâche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as tort. » Light pouvait sentir son visage rougir, et fut pris de vertige.

L desserra délibérément son emprise sur les poignets de Light. « Tu as évité ce genre de contact avec moi pendant plusieurs semaines. Et maintenant, tu ne résistes même plus. T'ai-je à ce point manqué, Light-kun ? » L pressa son corps contre lui, et commença à apposer de petits baisers contre le cou de l'adolescent.

Light haleta. Son cœur battait à la chamade avec enthousiasme. Sa peau semblait en feu, en demandait désespérément plus. « S-stop. Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. »

« Oui, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais ce que je veux savoir, Light-kun, c'est pourquoi tu as initié ceci. »

« C'était une erreur. »

« Alors pourquoi en profites-tu autant ? »

« Je n'en profite- »

Brusquement, L l'embrassa de nouveau. Le premier instinct de Light fut d'ouvrir la bouche avec joie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que L en profite et glisse sa langue dans la bouche du garçon. Alors que Light était occupé à répondre au baiser, L libéra ses poignets. Light passa ses bras autour des épaules de L, et agrippa une poignée de cheveux noirs. Il se sentait comme une dose d'héroïne, une héroïne dont L aurait désespérément eu besoin. Et à présent, il embrassait avidement L, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le monde autour de lui était brumeux; L avait toute son attention. Il pouvait sentir les mains de L frôler son corps, pour finir par glisser sous sa chemise. Light gémit dans la bouche de L, quémandant plus de contact.

L rompit le baiser avec un sourire taquin, « J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu en profites. »

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Light se retourna vers le son, et fixa Watari et Mogi. Il repoussa rapidement L. Son visage était rouge vif. _Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ici ?_

L, quant à lui, ne semblait pas du tout embarrassé. Il rappela simplement à Mogi, « Gardez un œil attentif sur Misa, et rappelez-vous que vous êtes autorisé à utiliser la force. Aussi, je tiens à ce que Light-kun revienne à une heure décente. » Il regarda Light et sourit triomphalement. Puis, il traversa le couloir, et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, mais Light resta à les fixer sans rien dire. _Pourquoi diable avait-il ce sourire agaçant ? Ne ressent-il aucune honte ? Bien sûr que non. Il est socialement-_

Watari lui suggéra étrangement, « Light-kun, aimeriez-vous faire un tour aux toilettes avant notre départ ? »

Il demanda distraitement, « Pourquoi ? »

Watari et Mogi baissèrent les yeux sans rien dire. Curieux, Light baissa les yeux à son tour, et vit l'énorme renflement dans son pantalon.

« AH ! » Il tenta immédiatement de se couvrir.

* * *

Light avait failli mourir de honte. Il était à présent assis dans la limousine que Watari conduisait, auprès de Mogi. Après avoir pris soin de son... _problème_, ils avaient pu partir comme prévu. Watari et Mogi n'avaient pas prononcé un mot du trajet. Et Light en profitait pour se réprimander lui-même. _Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Je n'aurais pas du laisser ça arriver ! Est-ce que le fait que L m'embrasse m'excite à ce point ?!_

_Non ! C'est juste un problème d'hormones !_ s'excusa-t-il lui-même. _Si mon corps réagit de façon excessive, ceci est dû aux fluctuations chimiques dans mon cerveau. C'est tout ! Cela n'avait rien à voir au fait que L m'épinglait au mur, ni ne m'embrassait, ni qu'il soufflait contre mon cou, ni qu'il s'appuyait contre moi, ni qu'il glissait ses mains sous ma chemise, ni-_

Son cœur battait plus vite, rien qu'à y penser. Son front se plissait de frustration.

Mogi le regarda avec inquiétude, « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Tout va bien, » mentit-il.

Comment diable était-il censé régler ce problème ? Son combat contre L était supposé l'éloigner du détective. Et pourtant, il était encore plus attiré par lui ! Pourquoi ?! Parce que L se souciait encore de lui ?!

_Ou parce que... je voudrais qu'il se soucie de moi pour toujours ? _Light soupira et regarda par la vitre teintée. C'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait essayer de le nier, mais à quoi bon ? _Je ne veux pas que L me haïsse. Nous sommes en guerre, et je vais devoir l'attaquer de nouveau. Pourtant, je veux... que L prenne soin de moi. Ou peut-être que je veux tout simplement L._

Les idées de Light s'embrouillaient. _Peut-être que je devrais repousser la nouvelle attaque contre L... Je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose pendant un certain temps, comme le développement de l'Église de Kira, ou encore tuer un autre criminel de guerre. Les gens aiment toujours qu'un criminel de guerre meure. _

Light commençait à comploter sur différentes stratégies visant à accroître le soutien international dont Kira bénéficiait, lorsque la limousine s'arrêta enfin devant l'appartement de Misa. Light et Mogi sortirent de la limousine et pénétrèrent dans le luxueux bâtiment. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et se rendirent jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Light frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit instantanément sur une Misa plus qu'enthousiaste, « Light ! Tu as manqué à Misa-Misa ! »

Elle essaya de l'enlacer, mais Light l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Misa eut l'air blessée, mais se remit à sourire bien vite. « Rentre. »

Light et Mogi la suivirent dans l'appartement. Au lieu d'essayer de sauter une nouvelle fois sur Light, Misa se concentra sur Mogi, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mogi lui donna un faux nom, « Je suis Moji Kanichi. Je suis chargé de vous surveiller, votre frère et vous, pendant cette visite. »

« D'accord. Misa est simplement heureuse de revoir son Light. » Elle regarda un point au-dessus de la tête de Mogi, comme si elle examinait quelque chose.

Light le remarqua instantanément. _Elle regarde trop haut. Elle ne cherche pas un contact visuel._ Il comprit avec horreur. _Oh, merde. Elle a dépensé la moitié de sa vie !_

« Est-ce que tu as compris ? » ricana une voix familière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté, et repéra Ryûk voler non loin de lui, mais ne put lui répondre, à cause de Mogi et de la caméra. Il fit comme si le Shinigami n'était pas là.

Ryûk continuait de parler, « J'ai passé le marché avec elle juste avant ton arrivée. »

_Bon sang. Mikami a déjà les Yeux de Shinigami. Misa n'avait pas besoin de faire ça !_ Light se fichait que la vie de Mikami soit raccourcie, mais Misa faisait tout de même partie de sa famille, dans cette vie !

Misa s'assit sur le canapé, avant de faire signe à Light de la rejoindre. Mogi se posta sur un côté, et regarda Light s'asseoir à contrecœur à côté de Misa. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et Misa finit par trembler.

Elle attrapa soudain la main de Light, et supplia, « Misa est tellement désolée ! S'il-te-plaît, ne la déteste pas ! Elle aime son Light ! Elle n'aurait jamais essayé de te faire du mal ! »

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Il faut pardonner à Misa ! Elle fera tout pour ça ! Elle veut juste être utile maintenant ! »

_Utile ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a passé le marché avec Ryûk ?_ Light soupira de frustration.

« S'il-te-plaît, laisse Misa être utile, » gémit-elle pitoyablement.

Il voulait la faire taire. Rassurant, Light posa une main sur son épaule. « Arrête de pleurer. Je ne te déteste pas. »

Misa leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir. « Est-ce que tu pardonnes Misa ? »

« Oui... » Il feignit un sourire. « Alors arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Heureuse, elle s'essuya les yeux. « Misa va se rattraper. Elle abattra tout ce qui se dressera sur ton chemin. Appelle juste Misa, ou envoie-lui un message, et elle t'aidera. » Déterminée, elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Promet à Misa que tu la laisseras s'occuper de la prochaine menace à laquelle tu auras à faire face. Elle te protégera. »

Même si Misa ne disait rien clairement, Light savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle voulait savoir quelle serait la prochaine liste de meurtres. Pour n'importe quel inconnu, Misa ne ressemblait qu'à une grande sœur protectrice. Mais L comprendrait certainement ce dont elle parlait. Light avait besoin de la faire taire, avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose que L pourrait correctement interpréter.

« D'accord, Misa, » acquiesça Light. « Quel que sera mon problème, je ferai appel à toi. » _La prochaine cible importante sera tienne._

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'école, les autres élèves laissèrent Light relativement tranquille. Il en profita pour parler à Takada, durant leur pause déjeuner. Ils se rejoignirent dans une salle de classe vide, dans laquelle ils fermèrent porte et stores. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, ils purent enfin parler librement.

Light lui parla tout d'abord de sa visite chez Misa. Il expliqua que la jeune femme possédait les Yeux de Shinigami, et qu'elle recommencerait prochainement à tuer.

Takada hocha la tête, « Très bien. Donc, elle va de nouveau avoir besoin du Death Note. Lors de l'affaire de l'inceste, elle m'a confié le cahier. Je sais que tu voulais qu'elle le cache, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus en sûreté si je m'en chargeais. »

Light sourit d'un air approbateur, « Oui. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Alors, où est le Death Note ? »

« Chez moi. Je peux le transmettre à Misa aujourd'hui, après les cours, si tu penses qu'il s'agit là du bon moment. »

Même s'il n'y a plus de caméras dans son appartement, L la garde quand même sous étroite surveillance. « Ne donne à Misa qu'une page du Death Note, pour le moment. Ainsi, elle pourra toujours tuer, mais le Death Note restera en sécurité. Dis aussi à Misa de détruire la page lorsqu'elle aura fini de l'utiliser. »

« Très bien. Je ne manquerai pas de le faire. »

Light se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir.

Mais Takada annonça, le surprenant, « Cette fille, Sayu Yagami, a été vu auprès d'un garçon, qui je crois, est un criminel. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, et la regarda, « _Quoi ?_ »

Elle reprit, « Un étudiant de deuxième année, Kisho Yamada, passe beaucoup de temps avec Sayu. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur Kisho. Les autres élèves disent toujours le voir dans la partie mal fréquentée de la ville, autour des entrepôts abandonnés. Il est également connu pour transporter continuellement de grosses sommes d'argent. Je pense qu'il vend de la drogue, ou quelque chose d'autre d'illégal. »

« C'est tout ce que tu sais ? »

« Oui. Tu avais dit que Sayu est ton ancienne sœur. J'ai donc pensé que tu voudrais savoir ça. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Light quitta la salle avec colère.

Il traversa le couloir avec précipitation, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des élèves de première année. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Sayu. Elle marchait seule lorsque Light se précipita sur elle et lui agrippa le bras.

Sayu se retourna, semblant étonnée, « Light-sempai ? »

« Est-ce que tu es amie avec un élève de deuxième année appelé Kisho Yamada ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Pourquoi- ? »

Ses instincts fraternels resurgirent. Il ordonna de façon impulsive, « Éloigne-toi de lui. J'ai entendu parler de Kisho. Il est probablement trafiquant de drogue, voire quelque chose de pire. »

Scandalisée, Sayu cria sur lui, « Tu crois aux rumeurs qui courent sur Kisho ?! C'est si hypocrite de ta part ! De toutes les personnes, tu es celui qui devrais le mieux comprendre, Light-sempai ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa prise, et le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes. « Kisho est mon ami, et je vais le soutenir, comme je l'ai fait pour toi ! »

Sans un mot, Light regarda Sayu partir.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Light était assis seul dans sa chambre. Il pensait à ce que Sayu lui avait dit. Visiblement, elle s'était sentie blessée, et trahie par lui. Light l'avait repoussée peu de temps auparavant, mais c'était pour son bien. Et maintenant, alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, elle refusait de l'écouter... Il espérait sincèrement que Takada se soit trompée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ancienne sœur s'affilier à la racaille criminelle.

_Si elle ne veut pas m'écouter, peut-être qu'elle écoutera son père_, songea brièvement Light. Non. Cela ne marchera probablement pas. Sayu était restée de mon côté, même si cela avait énervé son père. Je pourrais aussi avertir mon ancien père. Peut-être qu'il pourra découvrir les potentielles activités illégales de Kisho, et l'arrêter. Alors, Sayu sera bien obligée de me croire. Sa décision prise, Light quitta sa chambre et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'atelier.

Alors que Light traversait le couloir, il entendit la voix paniquée de Yagami, « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'elle est partie' ?! »

Light se précipita dans l'atelier et repéra Soichirô, hurlant dans son téléphone, le reste de l'équipe d'enquête le fixant. « Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ?! D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ! » Yagami raccrocha rapidement.

Il avait l'air malade de peur. « Sayu, ma fille, n'est pas rentrée. J-Je dois y aller. »

L, perché sur sa chaise, répondit calmement, « S'il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence, allez-y. Nous pouvons participer à la réunion avec les Nations Anti-Kira sans vous. »

« Merci. » Yagami se hâta vers la sortie.

Light se plaça rapidement devant la porte, « Attendez. Je pense que je peux vous aider. »

« Sors de mon chemin ! » Il poussa Light sur le côté.

« Hey, attendez ! »

« C'est une affaire de famille ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! » lui cria rageusement Soichirô avant de quitter la salle.

Ça... faisait mal. _Mais je suis de... Non, j'étais de la famille. _Light n'essaya pas de lui courir après. Il se tourna vers L. « Nous n'allons pas l'aider à chercher ? »

L regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. « J'ai une réunion avec les dirigeants des Nations Anti-Kira. Elle est bien trop importante pour être reportée. En outre, Yagami-san ne semble pas vouloir d'aide. »

« Mais, il était en pleine panique. Nous devons- »

« Nous n'avons rien besoin de faire, Light-kun. Si Yagami-san veut de l'aide, il dispose des forces de police. La nôtre ne serait pas nécessaire. »

« Je pense pouvoir la trouver si- »

L l'interrompit rudement, « Nous sommes occupés, Light-kun. »

« Très bien. Alors, je la chercherai par moi-même. »

« Tu ne feras pas ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ?! » demanda Light avec colère.

L fit pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à lui. « Parce que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée, Light-kun. »

« Depuis quand y a-t-il une heure pour le couvre-feu ?! »

« Depuis maintenant. »

Light regarda le détective. «_ L..._ Sayu pourrait être en danger. »

« Et en quoi Light-kun peut-il aider s'il se met lui-même en danger ? » L se retourna vers son écran. « La réunion est sur le point de commencer. Retourne dans ta chambre. »

_L'enfoiré ! _Light claqua avec colère la porte de l'atelier.

Il prit l'ascenseur, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais il n'entra pas dans la pièce. L'enfer gèlerait avant qu'il n'obéisse à L. Light bifurqua vers la salle de contrôle, où Watari travaillait habituellement. Il était certain que Watari ne s'y trouvait pas, à cause de la réunion.

Il y avait un verrou sur la porte de la salle de contrôle. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. Light joua quelques instants avec la serrure jusqu'à réussir à l'ouvrir. Puis, il entra à l'intérieur. Dans la pièce sombre, une chaise était placée devant un panneau de commande, ainsi que devant plusieurs ordinateurs différents. Light s'assit et se mit à étudier le panneau de commande. Lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur principal, il sourit.

_Allez vous faire foutre, toi et ta réunion, L._ Il coupa l'électricité de l'ensemble du bâtiment.

Il faisait presque nuit noire à présent. Le couloir était un peu plus éclairé, grâce aux lumières extérieures qui brillaient de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Il se précipita vers la cage d'escalier, avant de descendre rapidement. Les ascenseurs étaient évidemment en panne, ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui serait le plus rapide. Il avait l'avantage, car l'atelier ne possédait pas de fenêtre. Cela ralentirait leur départ s'ils partaient à sa recherche. Aussi, L voulait faire passer la réunion en priorité, et chercherait à rétablir le courant. Cela signifierait qu'il enverrait quelqu'un d'autre chercher Light. Et Light doutait que les autres policiers parviennent à le rattraper. Son évasion allait être un succès.

Light sortit de l'immeuble et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Il lui fallait trouver Sayu ! Takada lui avait dit que Kisho passait la plupart de son temps dans la partie mal fréquentée de la ville, à proximité des entrepôts abandonnés. Et c'est dans ce secteur qu'il allait chercher en premier. Il courut pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à être obligé de ralentir, et finit en marchant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva finalement dans la partie la plus pauvre de la ville. Alors qu'il atteignait le bas de la rue, il regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Les bâtiments semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, et les portes et fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées. Les graffitis et les déchets recouvraient les murs et le sol. Si Sayu était vraiment là, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la retrouve immédiatement. Cet endroit était dangereux. Lui-même ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité.

Puis, il entendit pleurer un peu plus loin devant lui. Light repéra Sayu appuyée contre un réverbère, vacillante, le visage caché entre ses mains.

Il se précipita vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. « Sayu, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessée ? »

Elle releva les yeux, puis l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à pleurer plus fort.

Light était trop préoccupé pour la repousser. « Tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Sayu le relâcha et admit tristement, « T-Tu avais raison. »

Son sang se mit à bouillir, et il demanda, « Est-ce que Kisho t'a fait du mal ?! _Je vais le tuer !_ »

« Non. » Elle essuya ses larmes. « Mais c'est un criminel. Je devais le rejoindre à quelques rues d'ici. Mais quand je suis arrivée, je l'ai entendu parler avec un autre homme. » Sayu était blême. « Kisho avait l'intention de me vendre à cet homme. Ils... Ils se disputaient à propos de mon _prix_. Quand j'ai entendu ça, je me suis enfuie. Tu avais raison... J'ai été stupide de lui accorder ma confiance. »

_Je vais le tuer_. « Tant que tu es sauve, ce n'est pas grave. Viens, je te ramène à la maison. »

Ils traversèrent ensemble la rue. Sayu tenait la main de Light, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il se remémorait quelques souvenirs, quand ils étaient petits, et que Sayu voulait toujours tenir la main de son frère. Light était déterminé à protéger son ancienne sœur. Il la sortirait de cet enfer.

« Light-sempai... Quand tu m'as dit de rester loin de toi, tu ne le pensais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas que L me suspecte, et donc tu t'es éloigné, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec perspicacité.

Silencieux, il détourna le regard. _Et ma__intenant ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle va croire, même si je mens à ce sujet._

« Donc, j'ai raison. » Sayu sourit. « Tu as essayé de m'aider pendant tout ce temps. Merci, Light-sempai. Je te le promets, certaines fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es mon grand frè- »

Soudain, un coup s'abattit derrière le crâne de Light. Il s'effondra.

Alors que sa tête heurtait le ciment, il entendit Sayu crier. Puis, le son fut étouffé et une voix masculine intervint :

« Je savais bien que je t'avais vue en photo, petite. Kisho allait te vendre à moi. » L'homme se mit à rire. « Et voilà que je reçois gratuitement la marchandise. »

Il entendit quelqu'un se débattre. L'homme essayait d'emmener Sayu ! Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Light parvint à se relever. Il repéra un grand homme entraînant Sayu dans la rue, une main posée sur la bouche de l'adolescente. Light sprinta jusqu'à l'homme. Avant que le criminel puisse réagir, Light envoya son pied droit sur son entrejambe. L'homme hurla, à l'agonie, et Sayu tomba au sol.

Light agrippa instantanément la main de la jeune fille et commença à courir. Sa tête le lançait terriblement, mais l'adrénaline atténuait la douleur. Cela importait peu, il devait éloigner Sayu de cet homme ! Light courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Sayu n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme. Elle les ralentissait. Light regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le criminel, furieux, charger avec colère dans leur direction.

À présent, il traînait pratiquement Sayu derrière lui. Ils ralentissaient beaucoup trop. À ce rythme-ci, le criminel allait les rattraper très vite. _Bon sang ! On ne peut pas le semer ! Sayu ne peut pas courir __plus vite, et je ne peux pas la porter._ Light sortit son portable de sa poche. _Je peux appeler la police. Mais... ils ne voudront jamais tuer ce salopard._ Et Light connaissait quelqu'un prêt à tuer pour lui.

C'était risqué, mais Light voulait que l'homme meure ce soir.

Light relâcha la main de Sayu, « Continue de fuir, Sayu ! Je vais le retenir ! »

Elle hésita, « Mais, Light-sempai- ! »

« Allez ! » lui cria-t-il.

Alors que Sayu s'éloignait en courant, Light leva son téléphone. Il attendit que le visage du criminel devienne net. Et au moment où celui-ci le rattrapait, Light le prit en photo.

L'homme lui balança son poing. Light esquiva par une embardée sur le côté. L'homme essaya de le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais Light bondit en arrière. Sans regarda, il fit défiler la liste de ses contacts. Il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde et vit le nom de Misa affiché à l'écran. Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi, un coup à la main lui fit lâcher son portable. _Merde !_

Light fut soudainement frappé au visage. Il tomba sur le côté et heurta le sol d'une ruelle. Light essaya de se relever, mais l'homme frappa son dos du pied. Light percuta une nouvelle fois le sol. Puis, le criminel se mit à lui envoyer une multitude de coups de pied.

Il ne pouvait pas se lever. L'homme frappait son dos à chaque fois qu'il essayait. Il paniquait. Les coups ne cessaient pas. Cet enfoiré allait le tuer ! Son esprit permuta en mode défensif. Light se recroquevilla, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête, essayant de le protéger.

Quand les coups cessèrent soudainement, Light releva la tête. Il vit le criminel fouiller une benne à ordures, à la recherche de quelque chose. Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

L'homme avait trouvé un pied de biche rouillé. Light essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir. Mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba à nouveau. Il était trop blessé pour s'échapper. Menaçant, l'homme se dirigea droit sur lui, et leva le pied de biche.

Light cria désespérément, « AU SECOURS ! Que quelqu'un appelle la police ! »

Le criminel se contenta de rire, « Préserve ton souffle. Personne ne viendra, pas dans cette partie de la ville. »

Light le foudroya haineusement du regard.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, et examina son visage. « Je préfère baiser les filles. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Mais tu es un garçon plutôt efféminé. »

La panique de Light s'accentua davantage. La lueur affamée dans les yeux de l'homme était menaçante.

« Light-sempai ! »

_Sayu ! _Light regarda instantanément son ancienne sœur. Elle était debout sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Son corps entier tremblait de peur, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. _Bon sang ! Elle a dû m'entendre crier et est revenue !_

Le criminel eut l'air ravi. Il pointa la tête de Light de son pied de biche. « Ramène ton joli cul ici, ou je le tue ! »

Sans aucune hésitation, Sayu traversa l'allée. Light était sur le point de lui crier dessus, mais il repéra son téléphone à quelques mètres de lui. Il garda le silence. Le criminel se saisit de Sayu et la plaqua contre un mur.

Alors que l'homme ne regardait pas, Light se mit à ramper. Il lui fut extrêmement pénible de se déplacer, mais il était nécessaire qu'il arrête le répugnant violeur. Lorsque le portable fut à portée de main, il entendit le bras et pressa la touche d'envoi.

Le MMS fut enfin envoyé à Misa. Elle savait quoi faire. _Je compte sur toi, Misa ! Dépêche-toi et écris le nom de ce salopard !_

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce téléphone ?! » Le grand homme se précipita sur lui, traînant Sayu par le cou, et la jeune fille peina à respirer.

Il frappa furieusement la main de Light. Puis, il piétina à plusieurs reprise le portable, et celui-ci se cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

« Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?! » cria-t-il à Light, en se remettant à le frapper.

Light grimaça de douleur, mais ne cria pas. Puis, l'homme releva le pied de biche, et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Light.

Soudain, le criminel se figea. Il laissa tomber le pied de biche et serra sa poitrine. Il relâcha Sayu et s'appuya contre un mur. La jeune fille recula en toussant, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'homme laissa échapper un cri pathétique, le visage crispé de douleur.

_Il est mourant._ Light leva la tête et sourit victorieusement.

L'homme regardait devant lui, l'air terrifié. Le sourire tordu de Light fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler.

Sayu glapit, visiblement choquée. La vision de Light devint floue. Sa tête retomba sur le sol, alors que son champ de vision s'obscurcissait.

« Light-sempai ! » Sayu s'agenouilla près de lui.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

L était perché sur une chaise, à côté du lit d'hôpital de Light. L'adolescent était inconscient depuis des heures. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Light, L avait dû interrompre la réunion et s'était précipité à l'hôpital. Il était à présent 07h48. L avait veillé sur Light toute la nuit. Son ordinateur était posé sur une table, près de lui. Mais L n'arrivait pas à travailler.

Light avait été blessé. L'agresseur aurait pu le tuer. L mordilla le bout de son pouce, et regarda le visage meurtri de Light. Il savait que l'adolescent allait guérir, mais les ecchymoses le troublaient. Son Light n'avait pas à être blessé de la sorte.

Il savait que Light s'était bien vengé. L'agresseur était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Mais Light ne portait aucun Death Note sur lui, ni aucun morceau de papier. La scène du crime avait également été fouillée, mais aucune feuille n'avait été retrouvée. Light n'était pas celui qui avait écrit le nom.

_Alors, qui est celui qui l'a fait, et comment Light-kun a-t-il communiqué avec lui ?_ Durant l'assaut, le portable de Light avait été détruit au-delà de la réparation. Il s'agissait probablement là de la façon grâce à laquelle Light avait joint son complice, mais l'historique d'appel et de message avait disparu. Il n'avait aucune preuve.

« Bonjour, Ryûzaki. » Matsuda entra dans la chambre, suivi par les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation.

Yagami n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se trouvait probablement encore avec sa famille. Sayu Yagami était sortie de l'incident relativement indemne, mais elle était en colère. L ne serait pas surpris si Soichirô décidait soudainement de prendre un jour de congé.

« Est-ce que Light est ici ?! » De façon inattendue, Misa fit irruption dans la chambre.

Elle se précipita vers le lit d'hôpital, et attrapa la main de Light. « Light ! Misa est venue dès qu'elle a pu ! »

« Light-kun dort. » L lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh. Et quand va-t-il se réveiller ? » Misa leva les yeux et se figea en voyant le visage de L.

_Elle a peut-être les Yeux de Shinigami._ L se leva et se dirigea vers elle. « Il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment. Veux-tu rester ici et attendre avec nous ? »

« Euh... » Elle balbutia, « Misa le voudrait, mais elle est très occupée. »

_A-t-elle hâte de partir pour pouvoir écrire mon nom ?_ « C'est dommage. Après le traumatisme qu'a traversé Light-kun, un membre de sa famille serait le mieux placé pour le consoler. Je suppose que je vais prendre ta place et le consoler moi-même... »

Misa l'interrompit avec jalousie, « Non ! Misa restera. Réconforter Light, c'est son travail. »

« Très bien. »

Elle annonça avec malice, « Mais Misa a juste besoin de faire une course. Elle revient très vite. »

L hocha calmement la tête. Alors que Misa se retournait pour partir, L la bouscula délibérément. Pressée comme elle l'était, elle ne dit rien à ce sujet, et quitta la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que L l'avait volée. Il tint le téléphone portable de Misa entre son pouce et son index. Puis, il ouvrit le dernier MMS reçu de Light.

C'était une photographie de l'agresseur.

_Comme je le pensais._ L se tourna vers les autres policiers, et ordonna, « Arrêtez Misa. Ne la laissez pas écrire sur quoi que ce soit. Elle connaît mon nom. »

* * *

**Note de Caela : **Alors alors, verdict ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D Que de rebondissements, mes petits bouts ! M'enfin, merci de nous suivre et de faire vivre cette traduction. On vous adore ! Bref bref, à la semaine prochaine !


	30. Réveil difficile

**Note de Caela :** J'aime tellement quand la fin du trimestre approche, et que les profs se rendent comptent qu'ils n'ont pas assez de notes. Résultat, me voilà submergée de contrôles cette semaine. -" La joie totale, les enfants, et un week-end particulièrement chargé. Alors que j'aurais mieux aimé pouvoir avancer le site, parce que la date fatidique approche ! *Roulement de tambours* Bref, sinon, j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, et de m'acheter des lentilles vertes. J'ai hésité pas mal de temps entre les vertes et les rouges, mais pour ces dernières, ç'aurait été un peu bizarre de porter cette couleur tous les jours, non ? x) Je sais, je sais. Je raconte un peu beaucoup ma vie, mais faut bien que j'arrive à trouver de quoi remplir cette note. ^^ Et puis, une fanfictionneuse m'a conseillée de raconter ma vie, alors j'essaie, pour voir. ^^ (Merci à Sky Fenty, donc. :3) Brefouille, merci à tous pour vos génialissimes reviews : continuer d'en poster, vous illuminez notre journée. :D J'espère que ce chapitre va plaire à tout le monde, enjoy, sweeties !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre intéressant, je trouve... N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Moi je l'aime bien. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** *Te tend un mouchoir pour ton saignement de nez* Bref, merci pour ta review, et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. :D Noël, c'est dans un mois (moins un jour), bref, va falloir encore un peu attendre. :P (Mazette, il va falloir qu'on se presse pour le site. x) Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, quelques petits problèmes, mais ça va, merci. ;) Tu le passes quand, ton bac blanc exactement ? Oui, j'ai déjà passé mon brevet, je suis en Terminale. :) Pour ma troisième, c'était la première année pour l'Histoire des Arts, c'était donc seulement optionnel, mais j'avais quand même choisi de le passer. ^^ Mh, j'avais pris le Minimalisme, si je me souviens bien... Enfin, encore merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**miss-shieru :** Hey, oui, tu en es au dernier chapitre posté en date. ;) Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews. :D Je suis d'accord, Misa va avoir du mal à s'en sortir, mais n'oublie pas que Light est aussi concerné. :P Car la preuve incrimine non seulement Misa, mais également le petit Lightie. ^^ Contente que tu aies aimé le baiser. :) Merci encore pour tes reviews, et enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 – Réveil difficile**

* * *

« Papa, je vais bien. Est-ce que je peux aller voir Light-sempai maintenant ? » demanda Sayu pour la vingtième fois.

Toute la famille Yagami se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Mais Soichirô hésitait encore à laisser Sayu rendre visite à Light. Aizawa lui avait expliqué la situation actuelle lors d'un appel. L possédait désormais des preuves contre Light et Misa. Ils semblaient que les soupçons de L s'avéraient justes.

Et maintenant, sa fille le suppliait pour aller voir le garçon qui était probablement un meurtrier de masse. Une partie de Soichirô voulait tenir Sayu éloignée de lui, mais... Light l'avait sauvée. Et ce fait ne changerait jamais. Soichirô ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant.

Sachiko pressa doucement son bras. « Je voudrais moi aussi voir le garçon, chéri. »

Soichirô soupira et concéda finalement, « Sa chambre est la 215. »

« Merci papa. » Le visage de Sayu s'était illuminé de joie, et elle s'élança jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche.

« Hey, attend. » Soichirô se précipita à sa suite avec son épouse.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sachiko tenait encore le bras de son mari, et semblait anxieuse. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Sayu s'élança joyeusement en direction de la chambre de Light.

Matsuda se leva pour les saluer gaiement, « Bonjour, madame et mademoiselle Yagami. Yagami-san, je ne savais pas que votre famille viendrait elle aussi. »

Aizawa resta assis. « Light dort, donc tout va bien pour le moment. Mais est-ce que votre famille devrait vraiment se trouver là ? »

Sayu s'approcha du lit de Light et saisit la main du garçon. Elle ignora Aizawa et regarda Matsuda. « Savez-vous quand il se réveillera ? »

Matsuda eut un sourire sympathique. « Désolé. Je l'ignore. Mais il a dormi plus de douze heures, alors peut-être va-t-il bientôt se réveiller. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-elle, et son regard se reporta sur Light.

De façon inattendue, Sachiko demanda à son mari, « Peut-on parler dehors ? »

« Bien sûr. » Soichirô la suivit dans le couloir, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il se tourna vers sa femme. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sachiko fixait tristement le sol. « Soichirô... Je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais demandé autant. Tu es totalement obnubilé par ton travail, et je ne m'en plains pas. Tu oublies les anniversaires, ignores les fêtes, et rentres toujours tard dans la nuit. Je comprends que ton travail est très important, et j'accepte tout ça... mais ce garçon, Light, je t'en prie, pourrais-tu l'aider ? »

Soichirô la regarda choqué, « Light est sans doute un meurtrier de masse. Je ne peux pas- »

« S'il-te-plaît ! » Sachiko le regardait avec détermination. « Je ne travaille pas dans la police, et je ne vais pas prétendre que je sais tout de ton travail. Mais, Soichirô, ce garçon a sauvé notre fille. N'es-tu pas reconnaissant ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis reconnaissant. Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser Light pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mais il reste le principal suspect. Tu me demandes d'aider Kira. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais du 'innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? Vous pensiez également tous qu'il couchait avec sa sœur, et vous avez eu tort. »

« La possibilité d'être Kira est bien plus grave qu'une quelconque affaire incestueuse. »

« Je sais cela, mais ton attitude est toujours la même. Light est juste un enfant. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à croire ces choses horribles à son sujet ? »

« L possède des preuves. Je voudrais ne pas y croire, mais je ne peux pas nier les faits. »

Sachiko croisa les bras. « Bon, très bien. Supposons une seconde que tu as raison. Kira a sauvé la vie de notre fille. Je sais qu'il doit être traduit en justice. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. Tu peux te lever pour lui, pour le défendre. Même si Light est condamné à mort, tu peux au moins le supporter. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle continua, « S'il-te-plaît, Soichirô. Nous lui devons beaucoup. »

Se voulant rassurant, Soichirô étreignit sa femme. « Oui. Je sais ça... » _J'espère que je ne le __regretterai pas._ « Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour l'aider. »

« Merci. » Elle l'enlaça à son tour.

L'étreinte du couple fut interrompue par le cri de Sayu, « Light-sempai ! »

Soichirô et Sachiko se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Light était toujours dans son lit, et peinait à s'asseoir. Aizawa et Matsuda, quant à eux, éloignaient gentiment Sayu du blessé.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria Sayu.

Aizawa refusa. « Non, vous devez partir. L a dit que les visiteurs n'étaient pas autorisés. »

« Je me fiche de ce que L a dit ! » Elle tenta désespérément de se libérer.

Matsuda s'excusa, « Je suis désolé, Yagami-chan. Mais c'est dangereux. »

« Lâchez-la, » ordonna Soichirô, et les deux hommes s'exécutèrent instantanément. « Sayu, va attendre dans le hall avec ta mère. »

« Mais papa- ! » protesta-t-elle.

Sachiko attrapa la main de sa fille. « Viens. Ton père va s'en occuper. »

Lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la pièce, Soichirô concentra son attention sur Light. Le blessé réussit à s'asseoir avec difficulté. La commotion cérébrale ne semblait pas le déranger.

Light avait l'air soulagé. « Je suppose que Sayu va bien ? »

« Oui. Elle va bien. » _Mais ce n'est pas ton cas._ « Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé ma fille. »

« Aucun problème. » L'adolescent meurtri sourit.

Soichirô ne perdit pas de temps, et annonça sombrement, « L'agresseur est mort d'une crise cardiaque. »

Light le regarda surpris, « Sérieusement ? Quelle... étrange coïncidence. » Il soupira. « L est donc encore plus suspicieux, n'est-ce pas ? D'une certaine façon, je dois admettre que je suis heureux que l'homme qui a fait du mal à Sayu soit mort. Mais je suppose que vous êtes heureux aussi, j'ai raison, Yagami-san ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Il méritait de mourir, » laissa échapper Soichirô avec étourderie.

« Je suis également heureux que Sayu aille bien. Mais si cela renforce davantage les soupçons de L, la sécurité de Sayu en vaut la peine. » Light semblait si sincère. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de cet homme. Je sais que L ne le croira pas. Mais tant que Sayu va bien, je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Soichirô voulut croire l'adolescent. Il le voulait vraiment. Tout ce que Light disait semblait si... parfait. Il avait fait face à la situation en attaquant, comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher. Light avait également laissé entendre que le bien-être de Sayu importait plus que le sien, et semblait vraiment sympathique. Mais Soichirô ne pouvait pas le croire.

« La crise cardiaque n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle L te soupçonne davantage, » annonça-t-il à contrecœur. « L a trouvé le MMS. »

Light eut l'air confus. « Quel MMS ? »

_Il ne va pas rendre les choses faciles_. « L a confisqué le portable de Misa. Tu lui as envoyé une photo de l'agresseur. »

« Q-quoi ? » Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent. « Ce n'est pas possible. Mon téléphone... Il a été détruit. Je n'aurais pas pu. »

Soichirô secoua la tête. « Écoute, je veux t'aider. Si tu pouvais être honnête avec moi- »

« Je ne suis pas Kira, » le coupa Light.

« L dispose de preuves. Misa a déjà été arrêtée, et tu seras le prochain. »

Le moniteur de la fréquence cardiaque de Light bipa plus fort. Sur l'écran, la courbe oscillait de haut en bas à un rythme extrêmement rapide. Light baissa la tête, cachant son visage. Mais la sonorité du moniteur parlait pour lui. Light paniquait.

Soudain, une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre. « J'entends le moniteur de l'extérieur. Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Matsuda et Aizawa regardèrent Soichirô, attendant sa réponse. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse parler, l'infirmière se précipita vers le lit de Light et examina son dossier médical.

« Je vais te donner un sédatif pour te calmer. » Elle commença à mettre en place l'intraveineuse, et gronda les policiers. « Ce patient a besoin de repos. Quoique vous ayez fait, vous l'avez perturbé. Si cela se reproduit, je me verrais obligée de vous demander de partir. »

« Je comprends. » Soichirô hocha simplement la tête.

En quelques instants, le rythme cardiaque de Light avait sensiblement ralentit. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que l'adolescent bascule doucement en arrière, emporté dans un sommeil induit par le médicament.

* * *

_Il était entouré d'arbres. Ryûk et Rem volaient près de lui, et il enterra le Death Note à ses pied. À présent, il donnait ses ordres. Il avait un plan. L pensait l'avoir coincé, mais le détective avait tort. L'arrestation de Misa n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit ralentissement. Après l'accomplissement de son plan, il allait pouvoir demander à la jeune fille le vrai nom de L. Si son plan fonctionnait, tout serait terminé. _

Light se réveilla. Tout son corps l'élançait, mais il s'assit néanmoins. Il se rappela de quelle façon il s'était sorti, auparavant, d'une situation semblable. C'était un souvenir très utile.

Matsuda était debout auprès de lui. « Hey, Light-kun. »

« Hey... » Light se redressa un peu mieux, et son regard balaya la salle. « Où est-ce que les autres sont partis ? »

« Oh. Yagami-san est allé voir Ryûzaki. Et Aizawa escortent la femme et la fille de Yagami-san jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. »

« Je vois. » _C'est ma seule chance. J'ai besoin de m'échapper avant que les autres ne reviennent._ Light étudia l'intraveineuse reliée à sa main. Puis, il se saisit d'un petit boîtier, posé sur son lit, à côté de lui. Le boîtier avait un seul bouton, et un cordon le raccordait à l'intraveineuse. _Ce bouton contrôle la quantité de sédatif injecté. _

Light posa une main sur son front, et simula une grimace de douleur. « Bon sang. »

Matsuda se rapprocha de lui. « Tout va bien ? »

Light arracha soudainement l'intraveineuse de sa main, et la planta dans le cou de Matsuda. Avant que le naïf policier n'ait pu le repousser, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton à plusieurs reprises. Au moment où Matsuda poussa Light en arrière, il était trop tard. Matsuda retira l'intraveineuse de son cou, mais se balançait déjà d'avant en arrière.

L'imbécile s'effondra sur le sol, et Light se hâta de débrancher le moniteur cardiaque. Il se leva et fouilla la chambre pour changer de vêtements. Il lui serait évidemment impossible de quitter l'hôpital dans sa robe de patient. Les vêtements qu'il portait hier n'étaient en vue nulle part, et probablement étaient-ils examinés par L en quête de preuves.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Matsuda. _Ses vêtements feront l'affaire_.

* * *

L'évasion avait été un succès. Light traversait la rue tout en se dirigeant vers le parc. Le pantalon de Matsuda était un peu grand, mais la ceinture le maintenait sur ses hanches. Light avait également revêtu sa chemise blanche, ses chaussures, sa montre, et un peu d'argent. Matsuda était probablement encore inconscient, mais Light avait été assez gentil et avait étendu une couverture sur l'homme crédule.

Lorsque Light atteignit une cabine téléphonique, il utilisa l'argent pour appeler Takada.

« Allô, » répondit la jeune femme.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Light ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « J'étais vraiment inquiète. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Takada, c'est très important, » l'interrompit-il avec impatience. « Où es-tu ? Est-ce que Ryûk est près de toi ? »

« Oui, il est avec moi. Je viens de rentrer. »

« J'ai besoin que tu apportes le cahier de Misa dans le parc. Laisse-le sous le banc qui se trouve entre le court de tennis et les bois. Si tu me vois, fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. »

Elle sembla réellement inquiète. « Light, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Juste un incident de parcours. Tu n'entendras pas parler de moi pendant un certain temps. »

« Incident ? Quel incident ? »

Light avait déjà raccroché. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était un euphémisme, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer. Light baissa les yeux sur la montre volée. Il était déjà dix-sept heures. Il était nécessaire qu'il se dépêche; quelqu'un devait avoir trouvé Matsuda à présent. L avait probablement été occupé à interroger Misa, mais il allait chercher Light lui-même. Ce dernier savait que L le ferait.

Et il le retrouverait. Light était déjà prêt pour ça. Avant que L ne l'arrête, il avait besoin de cacher le Death Note, et de mettre en place une diversion. Il se souvenait l'avoir fait dans sa vie passée. Tout avait fonctionné auparavant, peut-être allait-ce encore marcher.

Light traversa le parc, se dirigeant vers le court de tennis. Il se promena sans but dans cette zone, tout en attendant. Heureusement, personne ne prit garde à lui, et il se fondit tranquillement dans le décor. À dix-sept heures vingt-trois, Light repéra un Shinigami flottant au-dessus de la foule. Son regard s'abaissa pour voir que, au-dessous de Ryûk, Takada se dirigeait vers le banc désigné.

Il continua naturellement sa marche dans la même direction. Light et Takada se croisèrent. Aucun d'eux n'établit le contact visuel, le regard fixé droit devant.

Ryûk, quant à lui, commença à le suivre. « Hey, Light ! Tu as entendu ? Misa a été arrêtée. » Le Shinigami se mit à rire. « Les choses redeviennent intéressantes. »

Light murmura, « Est-elle toujours propriétaire du cahier ? »

« Ouais. Mais je doute qu'elle tienne encore longtemps. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Light ? Tu n'as jamais possédé de Death Note, aussi tu ne peux rien oublier, comme la dernière fois. »

« Je sais. »

Ryûk ricana. « Ça va être amusant. »

Light fit discrètement demi-tour, et revint vers le banc. Il s'y assit et attendit que personne ne regarde. Puis, il se pencha, et attrapa le Death Note. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la zone la plus boisée du parc, toujours suivi par le Shinigami.

Quand il fut enfin entouré d'arbres, il s'adressa plus librement à Ryûk, « Tous mes combats sont des divertissements pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait ennuyeux si tout se termine aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, » en convint le Shinigami. « Avant que tu ne reviennes à la vie, je me suis ennuyé pendant un siècle entier. Je n'avais pas de pommes non plus. »

« Ryûk, j'ai besoin que tu confies ce Death Note à quelqu'un d'autre, pour une diversion. » Light leva le cahier. « Peux-tu le porter à quelqu'un qui sera prêt à l'utiliser pour sa propore personne ? Je sais que L et moi pourrons trouver celui à qui tu vas le confier. »

Le Shinigami se saisit du Death Note. « Ouais. À cause du test, je dois le _lui_ confier, de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Light attendait. Ryûk n'exigeait aucun pot-de-vin, et d'une certaine façon, savait déjà à qui donner le cahier. « De qui parles-tu ? Et quel est ce test ? »

« Il serait ennuyeux que je te le dise. » Ryûk ricana, ses ailes s'étendirent et il s'envola.

Light voulait crier sur le Shinigami, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Aussi regarda-t-il simplement Ryûk disparaître au loin. Lorsque le Shinigami fut hors de vue, Light sortit de la forêt.

Il s'assit sur le banc et attendit. S'échapper de l'hôpital allait encore renforcer les soupçons contre lui. Il était inutile de fuir plus loin. L finirait par le retrouver. Ainsi, Light décida de se concentrer sur sa bataille contre L. Il était actuellement en position défensive. Light savait qu'il allait être prochainement arrêté. Il se devait de résoudre ce problème. Pendant sa précédente détention, Light ne se souvenait pas encore avoir été Kira. La chose serait difficile, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se confesser. Peu importe ce que L avait fait pour lui, Light devait tenir sa position. Misa était bien plus susceptible de craquer sous la pression, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à tout oublier.

_L peut avoir suffisamment de preuves pour arrêter Misa et moi, mais il a besoin d'en avoir davantage. Il doit, soit trouver les cahiers, soit obtenir une confession._ Fatigué, Light s'affala contre le dossier en bois du banc. Il avait été inconscient une grande partie de la journée, mais il était encore épuisé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été assis là pendant des heures. Sa montre le contredisait; seulement quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. Peut-être que le temps passait lentement à cause de sa nervosité ? Les méthodes de L étaient extrêmes en comparaison des normes habituelles. Light n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce à quoi L aurait recours afin d'obtenir une confession.

Il espéra que L le libérerait sous certaines restrictions, afin qu'il puisse aider à trouver le prochain Kira. Le nouveau Kira devait distraire L afin que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de trouver un quelconque lien hasardeux avec Mikami. Il permettrait aussi à L et Light de travailler ensemble, et ainsi les changer de leurs batailles maintenant habituelles.

Mais ce que lui avait dit Ryûk le dérangeait toujours. Le Shinigami avait mentionné un test. Light se demanda la raison de sa réincarnation. Puisque les utilisateurs du Death Note n'allaient ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'un lien avec ça. D'une certaine manière, tous les utilisateurs du cahier avaient droit à une seconde chance. Et Ryûk savait déjà à qui donner le Death Note. Ainsi, le nouveau Kira n'avait pas dû être choisi par hasard. _Est-ce que cela signifie que le nouveau Kira sera quelqu'un de ma vie antérieure ?_ Si cette hypothèse s'avérait vraie, alors trouver le nouveau Kira serait incroyablement facile. Enfin, encore fallait-il que Light se souvienne de lui.

Light savait que tout était arrivé pour une bonne raison. Il voulait croire que cette nouvelle vie était une seconde chance pour réussir en tant que Kira. Mais que Ryûk ait mentionné un certain test lui revint à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être testé ? Est-ce que cela l'impliquait, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient utilisé un Death Note dans leur vie passée ? Ou peut-être que cela concernait bien plus de personnes ? Après tout, le premier L avait été lui aussi réincarné, ainsi que tous les membres de son ancienne famille. Pourquoi tout cela se produisait-il ?

_Est-ce à cause d'un soi-disant test ? Est-ce vraiment possible ?_ Non. Light n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout cela résultait d'un test. Cela rabaissait son statut de Dieu d'un monde nouveau et parfait. Parce que Dieu n'était pas testé. Dieu testait les autres.

Light était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer qu'un homme s'accroupit sur le banc, à côté de lui. L était assis dans sa position si particulière, et observait Light.

Il pouvait sentir le regard du détective sur lui, mais Light n'établit pas le contact visuel, et se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire, droit devant lui. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Le ciel, lumineux, était un mélange de tons roses clairs et violets.

L rompit le silence, « As-tu fini de cacher le Death Note ? »

« Tu penses que je suis parti pour ça. » C'était une affirmation, et non pas une question.

L hocha cependant la tête. « Il y a une possibilité de 99,8 pourcent que Light-kun soit parti pour cette raison. »

« Alors, à quoi correspondent les 0,2 pourcent restant, selon toi ? »

« Light-kun est parti parce qu'il était trop drogué pour comprendre les conséquences qui résulteraient de son départ. »

« Ce sont les deux seules options ? Ce ne sont pas des possibilités très justes. »

L fit remarquer, « Je ne peux pas tenir compte de la possibilité que Light-kun ait pu s'enfuir parce qu'il avait peur. »

Il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, « Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu quitté l'hôpital, Light-kun ? » Les yeux noirs de L le fixaient avec intensité.

« Peut-être voulais-je encore quelques instants de liberté avant que tu ne m'arrêtes. »

L déclara, sceptique, « C'est une raison bien trop émotive pour Light-kun. Ses décisions sont toujours uniquement basées sur la logique. »

Light rétorqua, « Parce que t'embrasser était logique ? »

L se contenta de sourire. « Light-kun peut déformer n'importe quels faits pour s'adapter à son argument. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as des difficultés à gérer tes pulsions et tes émotions. Tu m'embrasses, puis tu nies vouloir m'embrasser. Si tu étais parti pour des raisons émotionnelles, tu aurais réalisé ton erreur, et tu serais revenu à l'hôpital. Tu sais que, logiquement, ta fugue t'incrimine. Et ta logique l'emporte toujours sur tes émotions. »

Le détective continua, « Tu es parti pour une raison purement logique, Light-kun. Tu voulais stratégiquement déplacer le Death Note, voire le cacher. »

Light ricana, « Évidemment, rien de ce que je ne pourrais dire te ferait changer d'avis. »

« Sauf si tu as une explication au sujet du MMS reçu par Misa, alors effectivement, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

Light regarda tranquillement le sol.

L revendiqua fermement, « Quand j'ai dit que je te sauverais, Light-kun, j'en pensais chaque mot. Avoue que tu es Kira, et je te jure- »

« Je ne suis pas Kira, » le coupa Light. « Et j'ignore comment Misa a reçu ce MMS. Mais je te le répète, je ne suis pas Kira. »

Le détective se leva et se positionna devant Light, avant de se pencher sur lui.

Les traits du visage de L étaient tirés en une expression sévère. « Alors, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Light-kun. Tu es en état d'arrestation. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre, les enfants ! :) J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous a plu. ^^ Bref, Light est dans la panade, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le prochain chapitre, première partie du confinement de Light, et je vous jure, les enfants, que ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour le petit ! Bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain. :D


	31. Confinement - Partie I

**Note de Caela :** Sweeties, depuis une petite semaine, nous avons un gros problème avec le site... Pas de souci, vous l'aurez sans souci pour Noël, mais il nous est impossible de nous connecter dessus. :S Oh, nous pouvons toujours naviguer sur le site, mais nous ne pouvons absolument plus rien modifier. Ainsi, c'est le dilemme pour nous : changer de plateforme et recommencer le site, ou attendre de voir si notre problème de connexion se résout... au risque de perdre beaucoup de temps. Parce que, bon sang, nous reste vingt-quatre jours avant Noël. (C'est fou ça. xD) En parlant de Noël, vous avez tous envoyé votre liste au Papa Noël ? :D Bref bref, avant de vous assommer plus longtemps que nécessaire au sujet du site, je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ; bonne lecture !

**Note de Jilano :** Salut à tous ! Enfin un week-end pas trop chargé, ça fait plaisir. En plus, il va probablement neiger, ce qui veut dire, probablement pas cours pour nous :D (C'est beau d'habiter dans des coins perdus) Puis ce week-end, on va fêter les Illuminations, on finira probablement bourrées à parler de la relation qui unit Light à L dans des termes profondément philosophiques... Et le week-end prochain, on va aller baver devant Martin Freeman dans Bilbo le Hobbit. La vie n'est-elle pas fantastique, les enfants ? Enfin, j'oublie le principal : Le chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =) Question 'Happy End', je ne spoilerai pas, non mais. x) Bravo pour tes révisions, et bon courage pour l'épreuve. ;) Alors pour le minimalisme, je ne me souviens absolument plus de ce que j'avais fait. o_Ô J'avais parlé de la musique minimaliste aussi, mais... ça remonte à vraiment très loin. xD Tu as choisi ton sujet, alors ? Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur cette traduction ! :) Et vraiment, tu as montré Second Chance à ta mère ? x) Tu lui diras merci pour moi. :D Humpf, concernant les petits secrets, c'est juste que j'étale pas mes problèmes sur les traductions. xD Mais si tu tiens vraiment à en savoir plus, tu peux trouver mon adresse mail sur mon profil. ;) La Réunion, je connais ! Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais je discute avec une fanfictionneuse qui y habite. :) Enfin bref, bonne lecture à toi !

**miss-shieru :** Hey ! Merci à toi pour ta review. ;) J'avoue, le chapitre précédent est plutôt court, et il manque de rebondissements, aussi j'espère que celui-ci va te satisfaire. :3 Pour le fait que Light réutilise la même technique que la première fois, avec le Death Note, il ne reste plus qu'à voir de quelle façon la situation va évoluer. 0:) Nope, je n'en dis pas plus ! :P Je sais que je me répète, mais j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. :) Encore merci pour ta review, et : enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – Confinement**

* * *

Les yeux de Misa étaient bandés, et la jeune fille était maintenue dans une camisole de force. Elle avait été positionnée contre une longue plaque métallique, appuyée contre le mur. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du mannequin, mais elle ne parlait pas. L et l'équipe d'investigation la surveillaient derrière une vitre sans tain, dans une pièce voisine.

L se pencha sur un interphone, lequel modifia sa voix, « Nous savons que tu as tué un criminel pour ton frère, Kenwood-san. J'ai actuellement devant moi le MMS. »

Misa tremblota craintivement entre les liens.

« Tu ne seras pas libérée tant que tu n'auras pas avoué, » la menaça L.

Elle gémit sur un ton pitoyable, « Tu-tuez Misa. Elle n'avouera jamais. Tuez-la ! »

L éteignit l'interphone en poussant un soupir. Les autres, en particulier Matsuda, avaient l'air inquiet.

« Ryûzaki, pouvez-vous permettre une petite pause à Misa ? Elle a pleuré durant des heures, » plaida Matsuda avec sympathie.

« Non, Misa est bien plus susceptible d'avouer que Light-kun. Plus tôt elle craquera, mieux ce sera. » L resta tranquillement assis, et se remit à manger sa part de cheesecake aux fraises.

Matsuda se posta dans un coin, et se mit à bouder. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe continuait à observer prudemment la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de se plaindre des méthodes de L. Enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de cheesecake dans sa bouche, L remarqua que les lèvres de Misa bougeaient lentement. Puis, elle cessa soudainement de bouger.

Avant de s'agiter de nouveau contre les liens qui l'entravaient. « Que se passe-t-il ?! Où est Misa ?! »

Choqué, L laissa tomber sa cuillère. _Misa a renoncé à son droit de propriété sur le Death Note. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien ! _Il mordit le bout de son pouce de frustration. La situation était terrible, à présent. Misa n'était plus en mesure d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Elle pensait désormais n'avoir aucune affaire avec Kira. Et même si L la forçait un peu plus, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait potentiellement avouer ne lui serait utile.

« S'il-vous-plaît, libérez Misa ! » cria-t-elle. « Êtes-vous un stalker ?! »

Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête avaient l'air abasourdi et confus.

Yagami demanda, « Pourquoi agit-elle de cette façon ? »

« Misa a renoncé à son Death Note, et a ainsi perdu tous ses souvenirs concernant Kira. » L se leva. « La questionner ne sert plus à rien, à présent. Matsuda, tu peux aller la conduire dans une cellule de sécurité minimale. Nous avons encore besoin de surveiller ses mouvements, mais le fait de lui ôter la vue, ainsi que les liens, ne semblent plus nécessaire.

Après avoir donné ses ordres, L quitta la salle et se dirigea vers le hall. Tout cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait besoin d'une confession. Il ne pouvait désormais plus l'obtenir de Misa. Light était sa seule option.

* * *

Light était dans sa cellule, les poignets attachés derrière le dos. Il était assis sur un lit inconfortable, positionné contre le mur. Des toilettes se trouvaient également de l'autre côté de la cellule, mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas de douche, pas de bureau, pas de chaise, et aucun moyen de se divertir. Light avait déjà passé une nuit dans sa cellule, et ne pouvait que supposer à présent que la matinée se terminait, ou que l'après-midi débutait. Aucune horloge n'était en vue.

De l'autre côté des longs barreaux verticaux, Light pouvait voir la caméra vidéo pointée sur lui. Light n'avait parlé à personne depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, un plateau de nourriture avait déjà été déposé dans sa cellule. Il en avait été extrêmement ennuyé.

Enfin, Light entendit le bruit de pas. Il se leva immédiatement et repéra L à l'autre bout du couloir. L s'arrêta juste devant sa cellule, et lui fit face. Le détective avait l'air très sérieux.

« Misa a renoncé à la propriété de son Death Note. Mais les criminels continuent de mourir, à cause du deuxième complice de Light-kun. Il y a donc au moins deux Death Notes. Si un troisième Death Note se trouve ici, alors Light-kun en possède la propriété. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un troisième, » déclara L avec assurance. « Tu ne possèdes aucun Death Note. Pourtant, tu es toujours le leader. Tu es Kira. »

Light eut l'impression d'être un disque rayé. « Je ne suis pas Kira. N'as-tu pas pensé que les criminels continuaient à mourir parce que Kira est encore en liberté ? »

« Non, c'est parce que le deuxième complice de Light-kun est encore en liberté. » L ajouta, « Mais le fait que Light-kun ne possède aucun Death Note est à mon avantage. Car tu ne pourrais pas oublier que tu es Kira, même si tu le voulais. »

_Merde._ Light essaya de cacher sa nervosité. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse oublier. Je ne suis pas Kira. »

L'expression entière de L changea. À présent, il avait l'air vraiment... en colère. «_ Light_, c'est ta dernière chance. Je ne te le redemanderai jamais plus aussi gentiment. Veux-tu enfin avouer ? »

Light refusa obstinément, « Non. »

« Très bien. Je t'arracherai la vérité pour ton propre bien. » L pivota et s'en alla.

Après son départ, Light se rassit sur le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Donc, L avait réellement l'intention de lui _arracher_ la vérité ? Light fixa résolument l'objectif de la caméra. Ce que L ferait n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avouerait jamais.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Light n'était pas certain du nombre exact. Pendant un moment, il avait essayé de compter le nombre de repas. Mais alors, Watari se mit à les lui apporter à intervalles irrégulières. Parfois, on l'oubliait pour certains repas, d'autres fois, ils lui étaient délivrés à la chaîne. La seule boisson qui lui était servie était de l'eau. Et ses poignets étaient seulement déliés pendant les repas, alors que Watari surveillait ses moindres mouvements. Light tenta une fois de lui parler, mais le vieil homme l'ignora. Il n'avait jamais réessayé.

C'était pathétique, mais les repas étaient probablement la partie la plus excitante de la journée de Light. Il passait le reste du temps assis, ou marchait en rond un certain temps. Light s'ennuyait terriblement ! Il n'avait rien à faire, ni personne à qui parler.

Light se leva et fit le tour de la petite cellule. Ses bras étaient douloureux à force d'avoir été maintenus dans la même position. Des contusions s'étaient formées sur ses poignets, là où les menottes l'enserraient. Et puisque Light n'avait rien pour se distraire lui-même, les souvenirs ne cessaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Il finit même par confondre certains de ses anciens souvenirs avec ceux de son actuelle vie. Ce qui compliquait les choses, c'était que presque tous les souvenirs concernés impliquaient L d'une façon ou d'une autre. Toujours L...

Actuellement, il ne voulait pas penser au détective. Que son esprit ne cesse de penser à cet exaspérant enfoiré était particulièrement troublant. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, dans ses pensées. Il voulait sortir de cette saloperie de cellule !

Light cria à la caméra, « N'es-tu pas censé m'interroger ?! Descend ici et fais-moi face, L ! »

Il frappa les barreaux métalliques de sa cellule avec fureur. « Au moins, parle-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Light soupira et se rassit sur son lit. « L'isolement ne me fera pas craquer. Ça m'emmerde simplement, » constata-t-il en ricanant. « Viens. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Offre-moi le pire que tu aies ! Illumine ma journée, L ! »

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs. Mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse. Light s'allongea de côté, tourné dos à la caméra. Il fixa le mur jusqu'à ce que sa colère commence à disparaître. Lorsque l'ennui s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui, Light s'endormit.

Mais il ne dormait pas assez profondément au moment où la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. _Déjà l'heure de manger ?_ Endormi, Light se redressa, s'attendant à voir Watari.

Mais L qui était debout en face de lui. Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

L parla avec sérieux, « Il me semble que Light-kun souhaitait me voir. La caméra est éteinte, aussi ceci est une conversation privée. »

« Menteur, » se moqua Light.

Il fut pris au dépourvu lorsque L se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa. Light s'éloigna rapidement, brisant le baiser.

Son dos heurta le mur derrière lui et il cria, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, L ?! »

L sourit. « Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si la caméra nous filmait. J'ai simplement prouvé mes dires, Light-kun. »

« Je m'en fous ! Éloigne-toi de moi ! »

« Light-kun ne m'a-t-il pas demandé de venir ici ? »

« Pour m'interroger, » corrigea Light. « Pas pour faire _ça_. »

« Je pensais que Light-kun ne serait pas contre un contact physique après avoir été seul aussi longtemps. »

« Eh bien, ça me dérange ! Et tu es celui qui m'a enfermé ici. »

L se percha sur le lit, et Light tenta de s'éloigner un peu plus. L se rapprocha encore de l'adolescent.

« Recule, » grogna Light.

« Ou bien quoi, Light-kun ? » Une lueur menaçante dansait dans les yeux noirs de L. « Aurais-tu l'intention de te battre, les bras attachés derrière ton dos ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. L agissait de façon très étrange... « Tu me menaces ? »

« Je suis simplement le conseil de Light-kun. » Le visage du détective fut soudain à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je vais t'offrir mon pire. »

Avant que Light ne puisse réagir, L repoussa violemment sa tête contre le mur. Alors que Light était assommé de douleur, il sentit L le repousser de côté. L'adolescent était à présent couché sur le dos, ses poignets pressés sous lui, dans son dos. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais L s'assit sur lui et le coinça en saisissant ses épaules.

« Lâche-moi ! » Light se débattit.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Le regard de L était froid. « Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, et la caméra est éteinte. Je peux, techniquement, faire tout ce que je veux. »

Il n'aimait pas l'expression sur le visage de L. Le détective semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Même si L le regardait les yeux dans les yeux, Light savait que quelque chose manquait. L n'agissait pas comme à son habitude.

« Puis-je te poser une question philosophique, Light-kun ? La fin ne justifie-t-elle pas les moyens ? »

Light déglutit nerveusement. « Dans quelle situation ? »

« Est-ce que torturer un meurtrier de masse paraît acceptable lorsqu'on pourrait éventuellement sauver des vies ? »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Lâche-moi ! » Light se débattit frénétiquement, tentant en vain de se libérer.

L resserra son étreinte. « Light-kun n'a pas répondu à ma question. Tu as organisé la mort de millions de criminels pour créer un monde sans crime. Alors, bien sûr que pour toi, la fin justifie les moyens. »

« Je ne suis pas Kira ! Et la fin ne justifie jamais les moyens ! »

« Je m'attendais à une telle réponse hypocrite de ta part, » fit sombrement L en se penchant sur lui.

Il avait l'impression que L le défiait de crier à nouveau. Light se tortilla inconfortablement, mais ne cria pas.

« J'ai simplement besoin de retirer cette fierté qui est la tienne, et qui fait tout ce que tu es. Je pourrais te détruire complètement, Light-kun. Et lorsque tu auras avoué, je pourrais te remodeler comme je l'entends, » déclara L avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le cœur de Light battait à la chamade. Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais L commençait à lui faire peur.

« J'ai tout d'abord besoin de détruire l'idée absurde que tu es, en quelque sorte, un dieu. » De façon inattendue, L commença à déboutonner la chemise de Light.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Light essaya de s'asseoir.

L le gifla violemment. Le côté du visage de Light se mit à le picoter, et il regarda L totalement choqué. Pendant ce temps, L avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise. Light put sentir l'air frais courir contre sa peau chaude. L fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, et fixa sans vergogne la peau nue. Incapable de le regarder, Light détourna son visage.

Alors, L frôla lentement le torse de Light de sa main, et une traînée de chair de poule apparut sur la peau du garçon. Lorsque L baissa la tête et posa sa bouche sur un de ses mamelons, Light eut le souffle coupé.

« Stop ! » Light se débattit à nouveau, tentant de se libérer.

Mais l'emprise de L se raffermit, et il continua à lécher et sucer sa poitrine.

« Sérieusement, L ! Arrête ! »

L mordit soudain le bourgeon sensible. Light cria de douleur. Ça faisait putain de mal ! Mais la sensation de la langue de L tourbillonnant autour de la zone abusée le faisait se sentir étrangement... bien. Il fut bercé par un étrange sentiment de plaisir. Ses pensées devenaient floues.

Il sentit la main de L glisser plus bas, le long de son abdomen. Lorsque L dézippa le pantalon de Light, les yeux de celui-ci se rouvrirent.

« Non ! N'y pense même pas ! » Light se débattit davantage. « J'ai dit NON ! »

L leva la tête et regarda Light. Le garçon ne vit aucun signe d'émotion sur son visage.

Le détective annonça durement, « Tu es un enfant faible. »

Choqué, Light entrouvrit la bouche. _Oh, putain non. Ce bâtard n'a pas le droit de me dire ça !_

« Je ne suis pas- ! » Il fut interrompu par la gifle de L.

« Écoute-moi, » ordonna fermement L. « As-tu seulement conscience de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter. Tu es ici, impuissant. Je sais que cette notion doit être difficile à comprendre pour un adolescent arrogant et qui se prend pour un dieu. »

Soudain, L tâtonna la partie la plus intime du corps de Light.

Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement. Il était seulement resté immobile parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il se produisait. _Non. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Cela ne peut pas se passer !_ Il commença enfin à paniquer et se mit à lutter avec désespoir sous L. Si seulement ses mains étaient libres !

« Tu n'as pas Dieu, Light-kun. » L le fixa avec indifférence. « Tu es un homme faible, comme tout le monde. Dois-je te le prouver ? Je peux dès à présent détruire cette fierté laide qui est la tienne. Tu ne seras même plus en mesure de te regarder dans un miroir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

Light tremblait. Ses yeux le piquaient, menaçant de laisser couler leurs larmes. « T-Tu as raison. Tu pourrais sans doute ruiner ma fierté... » Il regarda droit dans les yeux de L.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, » affirma Light avec confiance.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis ton seul et premier ami. »

L se figea. Un premier signe d'émotion traversa son regard noir. L le libéra, et descendit du lit. Light se redressa, et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, posa son menton sur ses genoux.

« Light-kun a découvert que je bluffais, » admit nonchalamment L. « Détruire complètement un individu serait bien trop du genre de Kira. Mes méthodes peuvent être extrêmes, mais j'ai des limites. Je ne tue pas, ni ne détruit les autres; je ne suis pas un criminel. Tu devrais apprécier cette différence qu'il y a entre nous, Light-kun. »

« Sors. » Light baissa la tête, cachant son visage.

L lui rappela, « C'est Light-kun qui a provoqué tout ça. »

« Tu m'as menacé, humilié, et insulté. » Il sentit les larmes se former. « Va-t'en. S'il-te-plaît, va-t'en. »

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de L s'éloigner et la porte de la cellule se refermer, il laissa finalement couler ses larmes. L lui avait réellement fait peur. Son cœur martelait encore, dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait comme étourdi. L n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Putain, il n'avait aucun droit. Il faisait douter Light de lui-même, et le faisait se sentir... inférieur.

Light pleura en silence.

* * *

L se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, dans laquelle Watari suivait le flux vidéo venant de la cellule de Light. La caméra n'avait jamais cessé de filmer. Watari se leva lorsque L entra dans la pièce. L avait volontairement demandé à Watari de regarder, afin que le vieil homme puisse intervenir si jamais il était allé trop loin. Le vieil homme semblait inquiet. L passa devant lui et se percha sur la chaise. Il regarda l'écran, sur lequel Light tremblait. Cette simple vision retourna l'estomac du détective. Il savait que Light pleurait, et que tout cela était de sa faute.

Watari annonça, « J'ai failli descendre pour t'arrêter. Si tu avais fait quelque chose à Light, je l'aurais fait. »

« Je sais, » soupira L.

« Était-il réellement nécessaire d'aller aussi loin ? »

« Écoute. » L pointa du doigt l'écran. « Light-kun commence enfin à craquer. Ce que je viens de lui faire l'affecte plus que quelques semaines d'isolement. »

Watari secoua la tête. « Ce que tu as fait était extrêmement immoral. »

Il baissa lamentablement les yeux. « Je suis conscient de cela. »

« Je suppose que le fait que tu en sois conscient est déjà une bonne chose. » Watari semblait fatigué. « Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Le vieil homme fut surpris. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Si je mange, je sens que je vais vomir, » répondit tristement L.

Watari hocha la tête avec sympathie. « Faire ça à Light t'a blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux juste que Light-kun avoue. Je veux en finir le plus rapidement possible. » Il mordilla le bout de son pouce. « Je déteste cette situation. Peut-être que si je mets un peu plus de pression sur Light-kun, je pourrais y mettre fin. »

« Je comprends où tu veux en venir, L. » Watari l'avertit sagement, « Mais ne force pas trop Light. Si tu le fais, il ne te pardonnera jamais. »

L resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis commença simplement à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur principal. « Nous devons envoyer des rapports à Interpol. »

Watari hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Je m'en occupe. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Angst, angst, angst, je dis angst ! Et les enfants, il y en aura encore dans le prochain chapitre, je peux vous le dire ! ^^ En attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un câlin à Light ou un câlin à L ? Gifler Light ou gifler L ? Faites vos jeux ! :P Sinon, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ; on se rapproche peu à peu des 300 ! Si c'est pas magnifique ça *.* Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine. =)


	32. Confinement - Partie II

**Note de Caela :** Aww, c'est tellement bon, le cheesecake ! Oui oui, je suis en train d'en manger un, là. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. *Sur son petit nuage* Enfin bref, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ! Avant-hier, j'ai fait mon sapin. Et je suis allée fêter le 8 décembre dans ma petite ville. La fête des lumières, vous connaissez, pour ceux qui ne sont pas de Lyon ? C'était génial, on s'est bien amusées, avec Ji'. Bon, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre mes doigts à cause du froid, mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail... x) Brefouille, enjoy sweeties ! :D

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour tout le monde. Les nouvelles ? Conseil de classe demain, ça va être drôle, ça. Mais sinon, on a passé une bonne soirée samedi, à se geler dehors et à jouer à un Action ou Vérité... Particulier ! Concernant l'histoire, je hais de plus en plus L, c'est incroyable. Et je trouve que Mello est OOC dans ce chapitre. Mais il est quand même bien écrit. Donc, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** "A part ça suis-je la seule à penser que L devient un pédophile doublé d'un sadique...?" Haha, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ça. xD C'est vrai que pour le coup, il est allé plutôt loin notre coco. :P Sujet manga pour l'histoire des arts ? C'est cool, ça ! Dans mon collège, le manga n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un "art" par les profs... Résultat : nous n'avions pas le droit de dessiner/faire des exposés/autres à ce sujet ! Je ne sais pas si c'était juste mon collège, ou si la popularité des mangas a pas mal augmenté depuis ma troisième, m'enfin. Ahhh, j'espère que tu as été assez sage cette année pour que le Papa Noël t'apporte tes cadeaux. xD Oui, je connais ton île... quand même, quoi. xD C'est vrai que ça existe, les gens qui ne connaissent pas ? Ça m'étonnera toujours ça, tiens. La télépathie, c'est cool tu sais ! Avec Jilano, on sait faire bouger les verres à la cantine tous seuls sans rien faire, et on a la preuve en vidéo d'abord. XD Concernant ton MSN, le site supprime les adresses mail que tu laisses dans les reviews, alors si tu comptes me laisser la tienne, rajoute des parenthèses entre l'arobase, ça devrait le faire. :) Brefouille, je te laisse à ta lecture, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Mistyeyes :** Hello ! =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On peut gifler les deux si tu veux, ça évitera d'avoir à hésiter. x) Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Tu le redoutes ? Mouhahaha ! ... Non, je ne dis rien. ;P Encore merci, et enjoy !

**miss-shieru :** Hey, c'est sympa de prendre le temps de revenir reviewer alors que tu as lu le chapitre en début de semaine dernière. :D Awi, tu t'es décidée directement de gifler les deux, toi. x) Bah allons-y, qu'attendons nous ? 8) C'est vrais, ils sont tous les deux bien stupides...! Awai, et là tu fais ressortir mon côté curieuse ! J'ai bien envie de savoir quelle est ton idée sur la fin de cette histoire, mais c'est certain que je n'ai aucunement envie de lâcher malencontreusement un spoil ou un indice... mais en même temps, j'ai tellement envie de connaître tes pronostics. xD Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 – Confinement (Partie II)**

* * *

Trois repas plus tard, Light boudait encore dans son coin, dans la cellule. Il ne savait pas si une journée entière s'était écoulée, mais il pensait qu'il avait là une estimation approximative du temps. Comme à son habitude, Watari lui amenait les plateaux de nourriture, mais Light se nourrissait à peine. Depuis la _visite_ de L, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Rationnellement, il avait compris ce que L avait essayé de faire. Mais cela restait douloureux... Sa relation avec L était si tordue. À l'heure actuelle, il voulait détester l'étrange détective. Une partie de lui en voulait vraiment à L. Mais celui-ci restait son plus proche ami.

Comment était-il possible de haïr et de tenir à une seule et même personne en même temps ? Peu importait la réponse, ce genre de relation ne pouvait rien apporter de bon. La seule chose que Light voulait actuellement était de pouvoir botter le cul de L. Cependant, il ne souhaitait toujours pas sa mort. Il voulait simplement se venger... Et blesser L bien plus profondément que celui-ci ne l'avait fait avec lui.

Lorsque Light entendit le bruit de pas, il ne prit pas la peine de bouger. _Déjà l'heure d'un autre repas ?_ Il n'avait absolument pas faim. Après l'ouverture de la porte de sa cellule, Light leva enfin les yeux. Ce n'était pas Watari qui se tenait debout, devant lui.

« Yagami-san ? » Light lui lança un regard surpris.

« Hey, Light. » Son ancien père avait un sourire fatigué. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien... » mentit Light comme à son habitude. « Je suis content d'avoir un visiteur mais, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« L m'a envoyé. »

_Quoi ?!_ Light était choqué. _Est-ce une sorte d'excuse ? Ou est-ce que L a prévu quelque chose en utilisant mon ancien père contre moi ?_

Yagami s'assit avec désinvolture sur le lit, auprès de lui. « D'après L, tu ne manges plus, et tu ne bouges même plus. »

« Alors, il vous a envoyé pour s'assurer que j'allais bien ? » demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. » Son ancien père avait l'air épuisé. « Je suis navré que tu aies à traverser tout ça. Ma femme et Sayu n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi. Si jamais L te permet de sortir, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. »

Pendant une seconde, Light envisagea le fait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. « M-Merci. »

Yagami lui lança un regard d'avertissement. « Même si tu as sauvé ma fille, je te surveille toujours. Sayu et toi n'êtes qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Light soupira. « Je vois en Sayu comme une petite sœur. Et je ne voudrais jamais d'elle d'une autre façon. »

L'homme n'eut pas l'air de totalement le croire. « La plupart des garçons de ton âge ne sont pas à la recherche d'une petite sœur. »

Il va continuer de me questionner afin de savoir la raison pour laquelle je reste avec elle, mais s'arrêta si je lui offre une bonne explication. J'ai besoin qu'il pense Sayu en sécurité avec moi. Light eut une idée, mais il allait devoir se montrer courageux. Ça méritait d'essayer, cependant.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. »

Yagami se figea un instant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. » _Enfin, techniquement, je n'ai jamais été attiré que par une seule personne, qui se trouve être un homme et un putain d'enfoiré. _

« Donc, tu es... gay ? »

« Je suppose que vous pouvez voir les choses de cette façon. » _Même si ça ne concerne qu'un unique bâtard._ Il observa soigneusement la réaction de Yagami. L'homme semblait quelque peu surpris, mais n'était pas dégoûté.

« Et il est impossible que tu sois attiré par ma fille ? »

« En effet. Je ne l'aimerai jamais plus qu'un ami ne le doit. »

Yagami resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha simplement la tête. « D'accord. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il s'agit là de bonnes nouvelles, pour moi. Combien de personnes le savent ? »

« Vous, et celui qui regarde notre conversation. » _Espérons que le reste de l'équipe d'investigation __ne nous surveille pas. _

« Donc, ta famille n'est pas au courant ? » Il avait l'air inquiet.

Sa préoccupation prit Light au dépourvu. « Misa est ma seule famille. Je pense qu'elle peut s'en rendre compte à un certain niveau, mais elle est souvent dans le déni. »

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été de ma famille. »

« Effectivement. » Light se tortilla nerveusement. C'était probablement là la seule fois où il était heureux que Soichirô ne soit pas son père, dans cette vie. L'homme acceptait plus facilement cette révélation parce qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec Light.

Les anciens père et fils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment. Dans un premier temps, Yagami sembla mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais finit par se détendre. Leur conversation était naturelle, fluide, tout comme les conversations passées dont pouvait se souvenir Light. Il eut l'impression de parler avec lui pendant des heures. Finalement, Yagami dut partir. Mais il promit à Light qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

* * *

Son ancien père était un homme de parole. Soichirô lui avait déjà rendu visite trois fois. Non seulement leurs conversations donnaient quelque chose à attendre à Light, mais elles lui donnaient une meilleure idée du temps qui passait. Il était certain que Yagami lui rendait visite une fois par jour, très certainement chaque fois à la même heure. Vivre isolé était toujours aussi dur, mais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler rendait le confinement un peu plus supportable.

Ils discutèrent de plusieurs sujets différents. Mais évitaient de parler de l'enquête Kira. À présent, Light se rappelait de beaucoup de choses sur son ancien père. Mais Soichirô lui apprenait un peu plus de choses sur lui-même à chacune de ses visites. Plus il en apprenait sur son ancien père, plus celui-ci semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Même si Yagami n'était pas, dans cette vie, son père biologique, Light le considérait comme tel.

À l'heure actuelle, Light était assis sur son lit, et attendait que Soichirô lui rende visite. Watari lui avait déjà apporté deux repas depuis la dernière visite, aussi allait-il certainement bientôt arriver. Lorsque Light entendit le bruit des pas, il releva les yeux.

Il vit Yagami avancer dans sa direction. Le plus âgé lui fit un signe de la main. Soudain, Light entendit d'autres pas, se déplaçant avec empressement. Il semblait que quelqu'un courait, mais celui-ci se trouvait hors du champ de vision de l'adolescent.

Yagami se posta devant la cellule de Light avant de pivoter sur le côté. Puis, il sortit inopinément son arme et visa l'autre bout du couloir.

Avant que Yagami puisse faire feu, une balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Le bruit du coup de feu retentit dans le couloir.

Light, paralysé, regarda son ancien père s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il ne ressentit plus rien durant un moment. Voir Soichirô Yagami, immobile sur le sol, était... indescriptible. Ce fut comme si tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu, sauf cette vision de Yagami, devant lui. Le sang de Light se glaça. Soichirô avait été abattu, et il ne bougeait pas.

Light se leva rapidement, et se précipita vers le corps immobile. Il se pressa contre les barreaux métalliques de la cellule, se rapprochant comme il le pouvait. « Yagami-san ! Yagami-san ! Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?! Dites quelque chose ! »

Son ancien père ne répondit pas, et à présent, une mare de sang s'étalait sous lui.

Paniquant, Light leva les yeux vers la caméra, « L, est-ce que tu nous regardes ?! Appelle une ambulance ! Putain, appelle maintenant ! »

« Ferme-la. J'ai visé un organe vital. » La voix était familière, et son regard se reporta sur le couloir.

Light reconnut immédiatement les garçons blond et roux. Mello était vêtu de cuir, son arme à feu à la main. Matt était posté à ses côtés, et tenait un ordinateur portable. L'ordinateur était relié à une prise, dans le mur, par le biais de tout un tas de fils.

« De plus, Matt a désactivé les caméras de surveilles il y a quelques minutes, » ajouta Mello en s'approchant de la cellule.

Lorsque Mello s'agenouilla auprès de Soichirô, Light craqua.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! C'est moi que tu veux, hein ?! Éloigne-toi de lui ! » hurla follement Light, en secouant violemment les barreaux métalliques. Il devait protéger Soichirô ! Son vrai père !

Mello glissa une main dans la poche de Yagami, en retira une clé, et se leva. « Cesse de prétendre que tu t'inquiètes, Kira. En quoi la vie de ce flic t'importe-t-elle ? »

Mello posa son pied sur Soichirô, alors que celui-ci était toujours immobile au sol.

Light cria avec frénésie, « STOP ! Il est du côté de L ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! »

« L'équipe d'investigation n'est qu'une vague plaisanterie. L ne cesse de débiter des conneries pour pouvoir te sauver. Il ne peut évidemment pas faire correctement son boulot ! » Mello pointa son canon sur Light. « Maintenant, recule ! »

Light obéit, tout en fixant haineusement le blond. Mello ouvrit la porte de la cellule et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Soudain, il envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Light. Celui-ci trébucha en arrière, et s'écrasa contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Mello se pencha vers lui, et pointa son arme sur lui. Son regard passa de Mello à Yagami, avant de s'attarder sur Matt, toujours posté au même endroit, et dont les doigts pianotaient agilement sur son clavier.

Matt sortit une cigarette, et l'alluma. « L'enregistreur est prêt. »

Light haleta en sentant le canon de l'arme appuyer contre son front.

« Avoue. » Mello lui lança un regard froid.

« Q – quoi ? »

Le blond grogna avec colère, « Tu m'as entendu, Kira. Avoue ! »

« Même si j'avouais quoi que ce soit, ça n'aura aucune valeur aux yeux d'un tribunal. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à- »

Mello pointa son arme vers le mur et pressa la détente. Le coup de feu fut particulièrement bruyant, et la balle fila sur le côté. Puis, le canon de l'arme se reporta de nouveau sur Light.

« Avoue, ou je te tue. »

Le cœur de Light battait à la chamade, mais il garda obstinément son regard dans celui de Mello. « Ça ne marchera jamais. L t'arrêtera lorsqu'il aura découvert ce que tu as fait. »

Mello frappa violemment le visage de Light avec la crosse de l'arme. « La ferme ! Nous faisons ça pour L ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es son favori ?! Tu l'as corrompu ! »

Light sentit le sang couler de sa bouche. Le coup sur sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Il cracha du sang, sans cesser de regarder Mello.

« Tu ne sais rien, toi, le substitut sans valeur. »

Le visage de Mello se crispa de rage. Il appuya un peu plus fort le canon de l'arme contre le front de Light. « Tu as jusqu'à trois pour te avouer ! Ou je te tuerai ! »

Light se figea à l'entente de l'intensité de la voix de Mello. Celui-ci était sérieux, il allait réellement le tuer !

« Tu es malade ?! Tu ne peux pas- ! »

« UN ! »

« Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Kira si tu fais ça ! » fit-il désespérément remarquer.

« DEUX ! »

Son cœur rata un battement. « Arrête ! Je ne suis pas Kira ! »

« TROIS ! »

« STOP ! »

Mello appuya sur la gâchette, et Light ferma craintivement les yeux.

Mais la balle ne vint jamais.

Light pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, alors que son corps entier tremblait. Confus, il ouvrit les yeux. Mello se redressa, et se tourna pour faire face à la caméra de surveillance.

Le blond cria, frustré, « Ça n'a pas marché, L ! Deux balles, ce n'était pas assez ! Tu aurais au moins dû me donner la permission de lui tirer dans la jambe ou un truc du genre ! Donne-moi une autre chance, et je- »

Puis, il vit L traverser le couloir avec désinvolture. « Merci, mais tes services ne sont plus nécessaires. »

L s'arrêta devant la cellule, et Soichirô Yagami s'assit dans sa mare de sang. Matt tendit sa main à ce dernier, et l'aida à se relever.

_Qu – quoi ?_ Choqué, Light observa la scène. Après quelques instants, son esprit remit les pièces du puzzle en place._ L'enfoiré._ L avait tout planifié. Matt, Mello et Soichirô avaient suivi les ordres du détective. C'est pour cette raison que L avait envoyé Yagami lui rendre visite aussi souvent. L lui avait permis de s'attacher à son ancien père pour pouvoir lui mettre la pression ensuite. Et il avait demandé à Mello de menacer de le tuer, ce qui était crédible puisque Mello était susceptible de perdre le contrôle. Aussi, il était très probable que Mello puisse réussir à s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble avec l'aide informatique de Matt.

Yagami, à présent debout, était occupé à retirer sa veste ensanglantée et son gilet pare-balles. Il portait, sous le gilet, une autre chemise, entièrement propre. Light remarqua les poches en plastique déchirés, fixés à l'intérieur de la chemise recouverte de sang. Ces poches avaient du être remplies de sang, et avaient donc servi à faire croire que Yagami saignait.

Le tremblement de Light était incontrôlable, mais il s'agissait cette fois de colère.

Puis, Watari arriva, et repartit immédiatement avec Mello et Matt. Pendant ce temps, Yagami et L n'avaient pas arrêté de parler ensemble. Light les entendait, mais ne semblait pas capable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il était_ hors de lui_.

Finalement, L entra dans la cellule, suivi par Soichirô. Mais Light se focalisait uniquement sur L, qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui.

L expliqua calmement, « J'ai simplement testé l'entêtement de Light-kun. N'importe qui d'autre aurait avoué. Tu sais que des aveux forcés n'auraient eu aucune valeur devant un tribunal, ainsi tu n'as rien confessé. La détermination de Light-kun est inébranlable, et c'est un trait qui correspond bien à Kira. »

Yagami s'agenouilla à côté de Light, et commença à retirer les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets.

L'excentrique détective glissa ses mains dans ses poches. « J'ai décidé qu'il était plus utile de concentrer l'essentiel de mon attention sur la recherche des Death Notes, et non sur l'obtention d'un aveu de ta part. »

Lorsque Yagami eut fini de le libérer, Light se précipita en avant et fit basculer L en arrière.

À cheval sur sa poitrine, il se mit à le frapper au visage. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait ça ! Je te hais, L ! Putain, je te HAIS ! »

Soichirô attrapa rapidement Light, et tenta de l'éloigner de L. Mais Light tenait fermement la chemise du détective, refusant de le lâcher. L leva simplement un regard vide vers lui, et ne prit pas la peine de se défendre. Ce regard rendit Light plus furieux qu'il ne l'était.

« Tu es tombé tellement bas, L ! Tu- ! » Le corps de Light tremblait encore.

Sa prise se desserra légèrement, et Yagami l'attira complètement contre lui. Light se releva en vacillant, et s'arracha de la poigne de Soichirô. Il baissa la tête, cachant son visage. L se leva en silence, et se plaça devant lui. Light leva les yeux et croisa le regard de L. Du sang tâchait la lèvre du détective, et une ecchymose était déjà en train d'apparaître sous son œil droit.

Même si L avait l'air échevelé, il reprit sur un ton professionnel, « Comme je le disais, l'équipe d'investigation se concentrera sur la recherche des Death Notes. Avec les cahiers comme preuve, aucun aveu ne sera nécessaire. Je vais te laisser sortir de cette cellule, mais je continuerai à te surveiller étroitement. »

Sans avertissement, Light frappa de nouveau L au visage. La force du coup projeta la tête de L sur le côté. Pendant un moment, L ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer Light du coin de l'œil. Puis, il pivota enfin la tête, et refit face à Light.

« Tu as fini, Light-kun ? Ou vas-tu une nouvelle fois m'interrompre ? »

Furieux, Light agrippa le col de la chemise de L. « Non, je n'ai pas _fini _! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je reste calme ?! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait- ! »

« Je fais mon travail, Light-kun. »

« Arrête ! Arrête d'agir de façon si impersonnelle ! » Ligtht croisa le regard de L. « Et tout ça est personnel, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Je ne faisais qu'interroger- »

« C'était de la torture ! »

L détourna le regard. Avec colère, Light le relâcha et recula. L'adolescent essaya d'arrêter son tremblement, mais celui-ci empirait. Il se sentait comme submergé. Le simulacre de son exécution, la mort simulée de Yagami, et les souvenirs de la précédente visite de L, tout, tout était trop difficile à gérer. Il voulait juste être seul. Seul pour essayer de s'en remettre.

« Je suppose que mes méthodes peuvent être qualifiées de torture psychologique, » admit L. « Mais mes actions n'avaient aucun but vindicatif. J'ai simplement eu recours à des mesures désespérées à cause de ton refus de te rendre. »

_Menteur. Cesse d'essayer de justifier tout ce que tu fais._ Il eut l'impression que son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lever la tête pour regarder L. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait par dépit.

« Yagami-san, vous pouvez accompagner Light-kun à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre. Je vais lui donner trente minutes pour se nettoyer. Ensuite, je reprendrais ma surveillance, mais d'une approche différente. » L se tourna et sortit de la cellule.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Light prit une profonde inspiration. Enfin, il releva les yeux et travailla son expression afin de ne pas ressembler à l'épave émotionnelle qu'il était actuellement. Il traversa le couloir avec Yagami, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Soichirô lui souffla avec sympathie, « Je suis désolé pour tout ça. L m'avait dit qu'il te laisserait sortir de cette cellule si je jouais la comédie. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vais bien, » mentit Light.

Il n'était pas en colère contre Yagami. Comme toujours, il blâmait L et seulement L. Son ancien père avait l'air inquiet, mais il n'insista pas plus. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence.

* * *

L était assis seul, dans l'atelier. C'était la nuit et il était tard; tous les autres policiers, à l'exception de Yagami, étaient rentrés chez eux. L'écran, en face de lui, affichait une vidéo de Light se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. L'adolescent n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre une douche, pendant la période de son confinement. Connaissant son obsession pour l'hygiène, prendre une douche était probablement la première chose qui allait lui venir à l'esprit. Après l'entrée de Light dans la salle de bain, L vit Yagami reprendre l'ascenseur. Il était peu probable que Light tente de s'échapper, mais par mesure de précaution, L continua de visionner l'enregistrement en direct du couloir de la salle d'eau.

Puis, L entendit la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrir, et il pivota sur sa chaise. Mello fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi par Matt et Watari.

Watari semblait irrité, et il ordonna, « Mello, retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement. »

« Non, je suis venu ici pour aider à résoudre l'affaire Kira, et c'est ce que je vais faire ! » Le blond se dirigea vers L.

Matt sortit une cigarette, tout en affichant une expression indifférente. « Pleurnicher pour ça ne changera rien. Rentrons. »

« La ferme, Matt ! » Mello regarda le détective avec obstination. « Allez, L. Donne-moi une autre chance. Je peux faire en sorte que Light avoue. Je sais que je le peux. »

L soupira simplement. « J'ai déjà menacé et la vie de Light, et sa fierté. Mais sa détermination n'a pas faibli. Il n'avouera pas, peu importe ce qu'on pourra lui faire. »

« S'il souffre assez, il craquera. Donne-moi champ libre, et je te jure que je le ferai avouer. »

« S'il souffre assez ? Nous sommes déjà allés trop loin avec lui. Je n'en permettrai pas plus. »

« Merde ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour partir sans avoir accompli quoi que ce soit ! » En colère, Mello serra les poings. « Tu m'as choisi pour t'aider, et pas Near, alors laisse-moi faire quelque chose ! »

« Je t'ai choisi parce que Near ne serait pas du genre à menacer quelqu'un de cette façon. Je t'ai choisi pour ta haine évidente envers Light-kun, rien de plus. Tu as fait exactement ce que je t'ai demandé, et tu as très bien joué ton rôle. Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, » expliqua durement L.

« Je peux faire plus que menacer d'abattre des gens, tu sais ! Je peux aussi t'aider à retrouver les Death Notes ! »

L refit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à l'écran. « Light-kun sera d'une plus grande aide dans cette recherche. Matt et toi appartenez à la Wammy's House, tout comme Near. »

Mello cria rageusement, « Je sais pourquoi Light est ton favori ! C'est ta pute, pas vrai ?! »

En une fraction de seconde, L s'était levé et avait saisi le col de la veste en cuir de Mello. « _Va-t'en_. »

Le blond leva un regard choqué sur lui. Alors, L le relâcha et se percha sur sa chaise. Il entendit Mello s'éloigner prudemment de lui.

L regarda Watari par-dessus son épaule. « Je veux qu'ils soient tous les deux dans un avion pour l'Angleterre le plus tôt possible. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. « Je les escorterai jusqu'à la Wammy's House moi-même. Nous partirons tôt demain matin. »

Lorsque Mello, Matt et Watari furent enfin sortis de l'atelier, L se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran. Light était toujours à la salle de bain, encore occupé à se doucher. L savait que Light était furieux contre lui. Et il avait parfaitement le droit de l'être. Et le fait que L allait à présent le surveiller constamment ne pouvait que renforcer sa colère, mais c'était nécessaire. En outre, les contacts qu'ils avaient tous les deux avaient manqué à L. Même si Light allait probablement continuer à l'attaquer, L ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Laisser Light le frapper permettait d'atténuer, d'une certaine façon, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Light était assis dans la cabine de douche. L'eau se déversait sur lui, et il s'appuya contre le mur. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, et même celle de se déplacer. Sa colère le consumait toujours, mais il était incroyablement... triste. L l'avait _tellement_ blessé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la situation était surtout douloureuse parce que c'était L qui lui avait fait du mal. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Light ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cet état. Mais c'était _L_. Et L savait comment lui faire du mal. Le détective ne retenait pas ses coups.

L était impitoyable. Il avait même utilisé contre lui l'attachement de Light pour son ancien père. Light ne lui pardonnerait jamais la simulation de la mort de Soichirô. Encore à cet instant, la vision de son père étendu dans une mare de sang lui revenait à l'esprit. L était allé trop loin. Ses méthodes d'interrogatoires étaient loin d'être légales, et il n'allait jamais être puni pour cela. L pouvait probablement tout faire contre lui, et s'en tirer sans problème !

_« Puis-je te poser une question philosophique, Light-kun ? La fin ne justifie-t-elle pas les moyens ? »_

De frustration, Light laissa l'arrière de sa tête frapper contre le mur, derrière lui. Le pire de tout était que L ne s'était même pas montré désolé ! Cet enfoiré croyait que ses actions étaient justifiées ! Light voulait frapper, tout briser autour de lui, et hurler. Mais il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir. Perdre son self-control ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Il a été donné à Light-kun trente minutes pour se laver, et il a déjà six minutes et trente secondes de retard, » annonça L derrière la porte.

Ignorant le détective, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. De façon inattendue, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Light finit par se lever et écarta le rideau de douche. Il vit L, debout, en face de lui.

« Ah ! » Light drapa rapidement le rideau autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sors ! »

L lui lança un regard amusé, « Si Light-kun m'avait répondu, je ne serais jamais rentré. »

« Bien, » grogna Light avec colère. « J'ai terminé de prendre ma douche. Pars et je sortirai. »

« Non, j'ai déjà laissé Light-kun sans surveillance depuis trop longtemps. » L lui tendit une serviette et des vêtements de rechange. « Je vais rester ici et attendre. Tu peux te rhabiller. »

Light le foudroya du regard. Puis, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Il arracha la serviette des mains de L, tout en restant caché derrière son rideau de douche. Light se sécha à l'intérieur de la cabine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se saisit de ses vêtements pour s'habiller. Étant toujours dans la cabine de douche, le bas de son pantalon s'imbiba d'eau. Mais au moins, le rideau de douche le protégeait.

« Je sais que cela va à l'encontre de la pudeur de Light-kun, mais une caméra filme l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. »

« Quoi ?! » Light sauta hors de la cabine, avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon. « M – Mais tu avais dit que j'étais sans surveillance ! »

L sourit. « J'ai menti. Il n'y a pas de caméra. »

Gêné, Light cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! » Light frappa L au visage avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de bain. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

L le suivit jusque là. « Est-ce que Light-kun est toujours en colère ? »

Il se retourna, et fit face à L. « Bien sûr que je suis toujours en colère ! »

« Mais j'ai laissé Light-kun me frapper plusieurs fois. J'espérais que cela te calmerait avant que je n'aie à te suivre d'une façon un peu différente. »

« Une façon un peu différente ? »

L soupira et glissa une main dans l'une des poches de son jean baggy. Light put entendre le bruit familier d'un cliquetis. Il savait ce que signifiait ce son. Lorsque L commença à tirer une longue chaîne de sa poche, il commença à protester.

« Non, » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Hors de question. Tu ne m'obligeras pas à mettre ça. »

« Au choix : la chaîne, ou la cellule. Tu pourras m'aider à retrouver les Death Notes si tu es enchaîné à moi. Et puisque tu prétends ne pas être Kira, je suppose que tu souhaites aider dans l'enquête. »

« Oui, je veux aider, mais... » Il regarda la chaîne avec dégoût. « Est-ce que la chaîne est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui. » L encercla son propre poignet d'une menotte, avant de remettre la seconde à Light. « Ne rend pas la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Light se saisit de la menotte, puis leva vers L un regard suppliant.

« Je ne veux pas recourir à la force, Light-kun. »

« Très bien ! » Il verrouilla malgré lui la menotte autour de son poignet.

L eut un sourire soulagé. « Merci. Si tu coopères davantage, alors notre vie sera bien plus facile. »

Light croisa les bras avec amertume, et se détourna sans répondre. Mais le silence ne sembla pas perturber L.

Le détective sortit de l'ancienne chambre de Light, tirant l'adolescent derrière lui. « Nous resterons dans ma chambre. Il est seulement 23h52, mais je suis prêt à travailler sur mon portable si tu as besoin de repos. Tu as droit à une nuit de repos complète avant de rejoindre l'équipe d'enquête, demain. »

Light suivit L dans l'autre chambre. L prit l'ordinateur portable sur son bureau, avant de se percher sur le grand lit double. Light se tint près du lit, et le regarda fixement.

L arrêta finalement de pianoter sur son clavier, et leva les yeux. « Si Light-kun ne veut pas se reposer, alors nous pouvons aller dans l'atelier. »

« Non, ce n'est pas le problème, » annonça fermement Light. « Je ne vais pas dormir dans le même lit que toi. »

L pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ?_ « De toute façon, tu ne dors pas. Il te suffit de t'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit, pendant que je dors. »

« Quelle est la différence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai à côté de toi. »

« C'est une simple demande, L. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire ? »

« Parce que c'est inutile. Nous avons partagé le même lit plusieurs fois. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à partager ce soir. Alors, bouge-toi. »

« Light-kun a un comportement étrangement enfantin, ce soir. »

« Si je me souviens bien, d'après toi, je suis encore un enfant. »

« J'ai seulement dit ça afin d'illustrer un de mes propos. »

« Vraiment ? Et quel propos ? Si je suis un enfant, qu'est-ce que toute cette situation fait de toi ? »

« Est-ce que Light-kun est en train d'insinuer que je suis une sorte de pervers ? »

« Que tu sois un _pervers_ est un fait évident, à présent. »

L expliqua, « Je ne te considère pas vraiment comme un enfant. Actuellement, tu te trouves dans la période entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Durant le procès, tu as été dépeint comme un enfant seulement parce que tu étais la victime. Mais en réalité, Light-kun est le criminel, et non la victime. Et en tant que Kira, tu es assez vieux pour être puni comme un adulte. C'est pourquoi je vois Light-kun comme un adulte, tout comme le feront les tribunaux pour ton jugement. »

« Est-ce une menace indirecte ? »

« Mes menaces devraient être évidentes, à présent. »

« Ouais, je connais pas mal de choses sur tes menaces. Qu'essayais-tu exactement d'accomplir ? Même si j'avais avoué je ne sais quoi, le canon du pistolet pointé sur ma tête, cela ne t'aurait pas aidé devant la cour. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je testais simplement l'entêtement de Light-kun. »

« Et à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant ?! C'était une autre saloperie de test ?! »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi ?! » Light abattit furieusement son poing contre le matelas, en regardant L droit dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai fait pour te faire du mal. »

Light eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis, il fit le tour du lit, et attrapa un oreiller.

L parut concerné, « Light-kun ? »

« Je – Je vais juste dormir par terre. » Il plaça l'oreiller sur le sol, près du lit, de sorte à ce que la chaîne ne soit pas trop tendue.

« Non. » L se leva et posa l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau. « Je veux que Light-kun se repose. Tu peux avoir le lit. »

Light lui lança un regard sceptique, mais s'assit tout de même sur le lit. « Très bien. »

Le détective s'accroupit sur sa chaise, et Light se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se tourna de côté, dos à L. Derrière lui, Light put entendre qu'il avait recommencé à taper sur son clavier. Aucun d'eux ne parla, et le silence était gênant. Light ferma les yeux, et essaya de s'endormir. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Même s'il était épuisé, il ne pouvait pas dormir. La tension le maintenait éveillé.

« Tu ne vas pas t'excuser, pas vrai ? » Il ne se retourna pas pour faire face à L.

« Light-kun continuerait à me détester malgré ça. » L fit une pause, avant de reprendre, « Je me sens coupable pour avoir pris des mesures aussi extrêmes. J'ai cru que si je te mettais une pression assez importante, tu avouerais enfin, et notre combat allait enfin se terminer. J'étais tellement concentré sur le fait de te sauver de toi-même que j'ai franchi la ligne et je t'ai fait du mal. Mais cela ne me dérange pas que Light-kun me déteste, si au final, j'arrive à lui faire cesser d'être Kira... si au final, je peux le sauver. »

Light déclara soudainement, « La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. »

« Je sais... Peut-être suis-je plus proche de toi que je ne voudrais l'admettre. »

« Plus proche de Kira, pas de moi, » le corrigea hâtivement Light.

L parut quelque peu ennuyé. « Tu ne te lasses jamais de me mentir. Tu es de loin la personne la plus difficile à sauver. »

« Et si je ne veux pas être sauvé ? »

« J'essayerais quand même. Light-kun est mon seul et premier ami. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« L... » Son visage était encore tourné, et il était sur le point de pleurer. « Je ne veux pas avoir à traverser tout ça. »

« Alors, tu peux toujours avouer. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas. »

Le ton de L se fit très triste, « Alors, notre combat va se poursuivre. Quand tout cela sera terminé, tu ne pourras me considérer uniquement que comme un ennemi, si jamais tu ne me vois pas encore comme ça. Mais même dans le pire des cas, s'il-te-plaît, souviens-toi d'à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je sais que tu pourrais me tuer, si un jour je perds. Kira est mon ennemi, mais j'aurais toujours envie de sauver mon ami, Light-kun. Tu es... la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Light. Il était choqué. Comment son bourreau pouvait-il aussi simplement retourner sa veste pour lui dire des paroles aussi touchantes ? Des paroles qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre. Ce n'était pas juste !

Light cacha son visage entre ses mains, dissimulant ses larmes. Pourquoi L s'amusait autant à l'embrouiller ?! Comment L pouvait-il se permettre de l'insulter, de l'humilier, de le blesser intentionnellement, pour finir par dire ça ? Même si L lui faisait du mal, il le faisait avec de bonnes intentions. Mais Light aurait du le haïr. Il aurait du... Alors, POURQUOI ?!

_Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour moi de te détester ? _

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Et c'est terminé pour ce chapitre-ci, les enfants ! =) J'espère que vous avez aimé ; L a encore fait des siennes, pas vrai ? On plaint Light cette fois ? Dans le prochain chapitre, notre bien-aimée Chaîne fait son grand retour. :D Dites, dites, dites, est-ce qu'elle vous avait manqué ? MMh, je remarque qu'on s'approche peu à peu de la fin... et des 300 reviews (sans oublier les 31 favoris pour 37 followers) ! Va falloir sabrer le champagne, les enfants. :P Une petite review pour illuminer notre journée ? :3 Bref-bref-brefouille, ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Passez une bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain !


	33. Enchaînés

**Note de Caela :** Vous pensez que sécher les cours vendredi prochain, et mettre en justificatif d'absence : "Fin du monde, profite des derniers instants de sa vie" passera ? x) Non, sérieusement, vous y croyez, vous, à la fin imminente de notre petite vie ? Et vous feriez quoi, le dernier jour de votre vie ? Avec Jilano, on apprécierait bien de passer nos derniers instants avec des mecs super beaux. Pas français. Un peu (hem) plus âgés que nous. Bref, elle voit bien de qui je parle. ;P Sinon, le site avance. On a eu des problèmes avec l'anime, qu'on a décidé de supprimer momentanément, le remplaçant par une catégorie "Conseils de fictions". Normalement. Sinon, ça devrait le faire, on devrait pouvoir vous proposer pas mal de trucs, pour son ouverture. :D En espérant qu'il vous plaira... comme ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. =) Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano** : Bonjour les enfants ! Pas trop mal bossé ce week-end, bouclé un ou deux doujins pour le site... D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, on publiera sûrement un OS le jour de Noël. Je ne promets encore rien, mais normalement, ce sera en exclusivité sur le site, pas publié avant le 25, c'est sûr. :) Rated M. Puis sinon, j'ai été voir Bilbo le Hobbit et il est cool, je trouve. Bon, coupé au mauvais moment, c'est sûr, et des fois, les scénaristes sont complètement illogiques, mais je ne sais pas si ça ne suit pas l'intrigue du livre. Sur ce, bonne lecture du chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup. 8)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** C'est pas grave, tu sais, de ne pas poster de review pile le jour de la sortie. ;) Ca nous fait déjà très plaisir que tu nous en laisses une sur chaque chapitre, alors bon. =) Sinon, heureuses que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Si tu as été sage, comme tu le dis, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème à ce que le Papa Noël retrouve ton île. :P Concernant ton adresse mail, si tu ne veux pas la poster sur le site, envoie-moi un mail via l'adresse sur mon profil pour me passer ton MSN. Au moins, c'est un moyen plus sûr, et personne ne la verra. ;D MhHh... J'pense pas que mon prof de physique apprécierait, si j'emmenais des macaras pour en jouer durant ses cours. XD Sinon, c'est vrai qu'il a neigé ici, mais pas beaucoup non plus ! En tout cas, pas assez pour que les bus soient annulés, et c'était bien dommage. =P Enfin, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi, et une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. Bisous ! :)

**miss-shieru :** Hey, on est contentes que tu nous lises quand même, malgré le fait que tu commences à lire la VO. :3 Merci pour ta review ! Yep, la technique de L est inhumaine, mais c'est L... enfin, je veux dire, on sait du manga qu'il est prêt à aller loin pour parvenir à ses fins, et on voit bien dans cette fiction à quel point ses paroles sont véridiques. Pour notre plus grand malheur, et celui de Light, hein ? Heureuses que le chapitre t'ait plu ; et revoilà la chaîne ! :D Enjoy !

**Guest :** Hello. =) D'abord, merci pour ta review, on est contentes que l'histoire te plaise. Aussi, si jamais tu venais à nous reviewer une nouvelle fois, pourrais-tu changer le 'Guest' et le remplacer par un pseudo qui t'est propre...? C'est plus une histoire de pouvoir reconnaître nos reviewers, tu comprends ? :3 Concernant la publication de la suite, c'est tous les lundis ! :) Brefouille, bonne lecture à toi !

**muchini :** Merci pour ta review ! Sans oublier tes encouragements. :D Ça nous fait plaisir de savoir que cette traduction te plaît. 8) J'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant... enjoy !

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des... OH MY GOD, 300 reviews ! *.***

Sweeties, vous êtes fantastiquement merveilleux. Enfin non. Même pas. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire tout ce qu'on ressent. En cette froide fin d'année où on se caille dehors, au lycée, quand on a trop la flemme de faire quelques pas pour rallier l'intérieur (oui, d'accord, on devrait rester à l'intérieur à chaque récré plutôt que de sortir, mais on ne le fait pas, ne me demandez pas la logique là-dedans... xD), vos reviews, votre présence, bref, votre tout-vous nous réchauffe, et nous fait immensément plaiiiisir. :D Avec _32_ chapitres publiés (dont le prologue), _12 383_ vues, _307_ reviews, _31_ favoris et _39_ alerts... My god, ça nous donne envie de vous faire un câlin. A tous. Sans exception. 8D Alors un IMMENSE MERCI (en majuscules, s'il-vous-plaît !) à : Negen, Ada-Diana, LouDrago, Eruka, miss-shieru, Haru-carnage ; mais également à : CrazyNight, mugu, Mistyeyes, rosla, Lady Narein, Mauguine (la réponse à ta review arrive !), RapistPanda, EllieHullie, MikageKun, Guest et muchini ; sans oublier les anciens reviewers, les lecteurs "fantômes", et tous les autres... En espérant n'avoir oublié personne ! :3

Enjoy, darlings !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – Enchaîné**

* * *

Lorsque L et Light entrèrent dans l'atelier, tout le monde remarqua instantanément la chaîne. Certains haussèrent simplement les épaules, et reprirent leur travail. Mais Matsuda avait l'air choqué, et Soichirô Yagami semblait consterné.

Aussi Matsuda demanda-t-il, confus, « Ryûzaki, pourquoi es-tu enchaîné à Light-kun ? »

L passa devant les enquêteurs, se dirigeant vers sa chaise, devant l'écran principal. « Light-kun est sorti de sa cellule. Pour l'instant, il nous aidera dans la recherche des Death Notes. Mais il reste sous étroite surveillance, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Light suivit silencieusement L, la chaîne tendue entre eux. Il marchait assez vite pour que L n'ait pas à le tirer, mais essayait de conserver ses distances avec le détective. L s'accroupit sur sa chaise dans sa position si particulière. À contrecœur, Light s'assit sur la chaise voisine, tout en prenant soin à ce que la chaîne reste tendue dans la mesure du possible. Puis, l'adolescent regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il put constater que Yagami avait l'air gêné par la chaîne. Mais son ancien père garda le silence, et finit par reprendre lui aussi son travail.

Quand Light se retourna, il remarqua que L le regardait. Le détective l'informa, « Durant l'enfermement de Light-kun, j'ai réussi à réduire mes recherches concernant le deuxième complice de Kira. »

« Vraiment ? » Light fit semblant d'être excité. « Très bien. Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« J'ai fait parvenir une liste de criminels aux forces de l'ordre de la région. Le public n'a reçu aucune information au sujet de ces criminels. De plus, les criminels de cette liste sont tous étrangers et n'ont aucun lien avec le Japon. Je les ai envoyés ici et ai demandé à la police de les retrouver. »

« Attends, tu as _envoyé_ des criminels au Japon ? »

« Oui. N'ayant aucune connexion avec le pays, j'ai demandé à la police de ne pas prévenir le public de leur arrivée. »

Light le foudroya du regard. « Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Si, mais tous les criminels étrangers sont morts d'une crise cardiaque. »

_Oh, merde_. Il réussit à parler calmement. « Alors, Kira travaille d'une quelconque façon avec les forces de police. »

L le corrigea, « Pas Kira, mais son deuxième complice. Il pourrait être détective, officier de police, ou peut-être aussi procureur. Je suppose qu'il pourrait également être médecin légiste, ou criminologue. Toute personne dont l'emploi a un lien avec la mise en application de la loi doit être surveillée. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. _Merde. Il faut que je détourne son attention des procureurs. _

« Alors, Light-kun... » L sourit et demanda, « Par où devrions-nous commencer ? Sur quelle profession devrions-nous nous concentrer en premier lieu ? »

Il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas que L enquête sur les procureurs. Mais s'il disait à L de commencer par un des autres métiers, alors le détective croirait sûrement en l'innonce des personnes dudit groupe. _Si j'avais oublié que je suis Kira, qu'aurais-je répondu ?_

Light répondit avec soin, « Je pense que nous devrions d'abord nous concentrer sur les officiers de police. C'est le point de départ évident. Puisque tu leur as demandé de retrouver les criminels, ils doivent obligatoirement connaître l'intégralité de la liste. Concernant les autres métiers, il est possible qu'ils n'aient pas encore été informés de l'existence de la liste, n'étant pas nécessaire à la recherche des criminels. Et même s'ils avaient entendu parler de la liste, il est obligatoire qu'ils l'aient entendu de la bouche d'un policier, non ? Nous devrions commencer par la source. »

« Oui, les officiers de police sont un choix évident. » L reconcentra son attention sur son ordinateur. « Les autres et toi pouvez vous concentrer sur les policiers de la région. Je vais enquêter sur les autres. »

_Évidemment. Il fait le contraire de ce que je suggère._ Frustré, Light leva les yeux au plafond. « Très bien. » _Peut-être devrais-je lui dire d'enquêter sur les procureurs en premier. Non... Cela ne marcherait pas; il voudrait une bonne raison de le faire. _

L avait déjà commencé sa recherche, et lisait les fichiers personnels des concernés. Light commença à faire de même. Il dressa tout d'abord une liste de tous les officiers de police de la région. Yagami et les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation connaissaient personnellement tous les autres policiers. Établir une liste fut facile. Il divisa le travail entre les autres membres et lui. Certains parurent mal à l'aise à l'idée d'enquêter sur d'autres policiers. C'était compréhensible. Pour Light, ils n'étaient que des noms sur une page. Mais pour les autres, il s'agissait de personnes qu'ils côtoyaient plus ou moins régulièrement.

Les heures passaient alors que Light lisait dossier après dossier. Il savait déjà que ces officiers étaient innocents. C'était une perte de temps. Light parcourut distraitement quelques documents supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas remarqué que L le regardait fixement.

« Light-kun a l'air de s'ennuyer. Est-ce parce qu'il sait que le deuxième complice n'est pas un policier ? »

« Non, » répondit-il avec désinvolture. « Je suis juste fatigué. Te sens-tu vraiment obligé d'analyser tout ce que je fais ? »

« Light-kun connaît déjà la réponse à cette question. » L se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

La chaîne tira sur le poignet de Light, l'obligeant à se lever. Il suivit L à contrecœur. « Où vas-tu ? »

«_ Nous_ allons à la cuisine. J'ai faim. » L lui fit traverser l'atelier, et ouvrit une porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et la porte se referma derrière eux. L se dirigea immédiatement vers le réfrigérateur, et commença à chercher à manger. Light croisa les bras et regarda le toxicomane du sucre.

« Ce n'est pas Watari qui t'amène à manger, normalement ? »

« Si, mais il se trouve actuellement dans un avion. » L attrapa un cheesecake et le déposa sur le comptoir.

« Un avion ? »

« Watari raccompagne Mello et Matt à la Wammy's House. » Il ouvrit ensuite le congélateur, et en sortit un carton de crème glacée au chocolat.

« Je vois. » Au moins, ces deux-là sont partis.

Après avoir lâché sa crème glacée, L ouvrit un placard et attrapa un pot empli de cookies.

« Euh, L ? »

« Oui ? » L prit le cheesecake d'une main, le carton de crème glacée de l'autre, le pot de cookies en équilibre sur le tout.

« Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? » Light se sentait écœuré.

L hocha simplement la tête. « J'ai dit à Light-kun que j'avais faim. »

* * *

De retour à l'atelier, Light essaya de se concentrer sur l'écran, en face de lui, bien qu'il savait que cela ne lui servait à rien. Il était toujours assis aussi loin que possible de L. À chaque cuillerée de crème glacée que le détective apportait à sa bouche, la chaîne se tendait et tirait sur le poignet de Light. Inutile de dire que cela était incroyablement ennuyeux.

Il regarda L avec une grimace de dégoût. Celui-ci était occupé à racler le fond de la boîte de crème glacée.

Light voulut détourner le regard, mais resta, malgré lui, bouche bée devant le détective. _Il a mangé le pot entier !_

Après avoir terminé la crème glacée, L plongea sa cuillère dans le cheesecake aux fraises. L commença à manger le gâteau tout en continuant la lecture de ses fichiers. C'était écœurant. Il savait que le toxicomane du sucre avait un gros appétit, mais là, c'était beaucoup, même pour lui.

Une fois que L eut terminé le cheesecake, Light se sentit soulagé. Peut-être que L avait seulement mangé le cheesecake parce qu'il n'était pas dans le réfrigérateur, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il périme. _Oui, ça doit être ça. L va arrêter de manger, maintenant._

L'excentrique détective lécha la cuillère, et poussa l'assiette vide et le carton vide de côté. Mais il attrapa ensuite le pot de cookies, et en dévissa le bouchon. Avant que L puisse attraper un des gâteaux, Light tira sur la chaîne. La main de L s'écarta du pot de cookies.

L lui adressa un regard irrité.

« Ça suffit, » se plaignit Light. « Tu ne pourrais t'arrêter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? »

« Light-kun connaît mes habitudes alimentaires. Cela ne devrait pas le déranger. »

« Oui, je les connais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'y assister. »

« Personne ne t'oblige à me regarder de cette façon si obsessionnelle. »

Choqué, Light écarquilla les yeux. Puis, il répliqua avec colère, « Je ne te regarde pas de façon obsessionnelle ! »

L suggéra avec un sourire sournois, « Étant donné le désintérêt évident de Light-kun pour les officiers de police, peut-être préférerait-il m'aider dans les autres recherches ? Je m'intéresse actuellement aux procureurs. Grâce à l'aide de Light-kun, j'aurais plus rapidement fait le tour des procureurs de la région. »

Son cœur cessa presque de battre. _Il a déjà commencé à fouiller du côté des procureurs !_ Light rompit rapidement le contact visuel avec L, et se tourna face à son écran. « Non, je pense que nous avons une meilleure chance de trouver Kira dans la police. »

« C'est vrai ? » L se pencha vers lui, et fit rouler sa chaise plus près de l'adolescent. « Ou peut-être ai-je une meilleure chance de trouver ton complice parmi les procureurs ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas Kira, et il n'existe aucun second complice, ou quoi que ce soit du genre. »

L retourna à son ordinateur. « Donc, c'est un procureur. »

_Bon sang ! Il se joue de moi ! Il ne peut être sûr de rien !_ Light replongea dans la lecture des dossiers personnels des policiers. Il n'osait plus regarder L. Mais il pouvait entendre un cookie croustiller entre les dents du détective.

… _Quel salopard._

* * *

La nuit venue, Light dormit dans le lit, L perché sur la chaise à ses côtés. Le détective était encore sur son ordinateur, et continuait ses recherches parmi les procureurs. Une partie d'entre eux présentait un sens aigu pour la justice. L trouvait des traits propres à Kira chez la majorité des procureurs. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

L regarda l'adolescent endormi. Light semblait étrangement paisible. Après sa plainte au sujet des habitudes alimentaires de L, celui-ci avait continué à manger pour le simple plaisir de l'irriter. L sourit. C'était amusant de regarder Light s'agiter d'agacement, tout en refusant avec entêtement de répondre à ses sollicitations.

Mais à présent, L était à court de sucre. Il avait tout mangé... Cependant, Watari était censé revenir le lendemain matin. L pouvait parvenir à tenir une nuit sans sucre, mais pas plus. Dès son retour, L demanderait à Watari de racheter des quantités de sucre pour remplir la cuisine.

Il était exactement 5h37 lorsque L reçut un appel. L tint son portable entre son pouce et son index. « Ici L. »

Il entendit la voix de Watari, « L, je sais que tu attends mon retour aujourd'hui, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? » De surprise, L avait failli lâcher son portable. « Pourquoi ? »

« Mello ne tient pas en place, et il a causé tout un émoi ici. J'ai besoin de rester sur place, et aider à régler le problème. »

Avant que L ne puisse répondre, il entendit quelqu'un crier à l'autre bout du fil.

Puis, Watari s'écria avec colère, « Mon Dieu ! Qui a donné un couteau à Mello ?! Je suis désolé, L. Je dois y aller. »

« Mais- » Watari raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

L posa son téléphone avec tristesse. _Je n'ai plus de sucre..._

* * *

Light pouvait sentir quelqu'un le secouer en criant son nom. Il tapa faiblement la personne, et roula sur le côté. Mais la voix lui parvint plus forte et désespérée.

« Light-kun. Light-kun ! LIGHT-KUN ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux avec lassitude. « Quoi ? »

L était penché sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Ah ! » Light se redressa instantanément, et s'appuya contre la tête du lit.

« Light-kun, une tragédie s'est produite. » L parlait avec sérieux.

« Quoi ? » Light était préoccupé par l'expression grave qu'avait pris L. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Une des pires choses possibles au monde. »

Il déglutit nerveusement. « Quelqu'un est mort ? »

« Non, Light-kun, » annonça sombrement L. « Je n'ai plus de sucre. »

Light le regarda en silence pendant un moment. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, Light-kun, cette terrible situation est bien réelle. »

Il fixa L, avant de lui envoyer son poing au visage. Puis, Light se leva et s'éloigna. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as réveillé pour ça. »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, L et Light étaient de retour dans l'atelier. Light avait mangé un bol de céréales pour son petit-déjeuner, et L l'avait tristement regardé faire. Ils étaient à présent assis devant le grand écran principal, chacun occupé à sa tâche de la veille. L s'était accroupi devant son ordinateur, mais il gardait la tête basse et boudait. Light avait placé une banane à côté du clavier du toxicomane du sucre, mais le détective avait refusé de la regarder.

Les autres enquêteurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, aussi étaient-ils seuls. Light rompit le silence à contrecœur, « Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? »

« À précisément 19h02, hier soir. »

« Donc, tu n'as rien avalé depuis une douzaine d'heures ? Incroyable, » commenta Light avec joie.

« J'ai faim. »

« Alors, mange ta banane. »

« Je ne veux pas de banane. Je veux une boîte de beignets saupoudrés de sucre. »

Light leva les yeux au ciel. « Cesse de te montrer aussi exigeant, et mange ta banane. Passer une journée sans sucre ne te tuera pas. »

L mordilla doucement le bout de son pouce tout en réfléchissant.

« Ça ne te tuera pas, pas vrai ? » demanda Light avec inquiétude.

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas avoir passé une seule journée sans sucre. C'est même extrêmement rare de ma part de ne rien avaler de sucré en douze heures. » Le regard de L se fit inquiet. « Il est difficile de prédire si je survivrais ou non. »

Light posa une main sur sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer son rire. « Tu es ridicule, L. Quand tu auras suffisamment faim, tu seras prêt à manger n'importe quoi. »

L laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse, « Je suppose, Light-kun. »

Les autres enquêteurs finirent par arrivée. Le seul absent était Matsuda. Ils débutèrent une nouvelle journée de travail, alors que Light ne cessait de regarder L, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Celui-ci avait encore la tête baissée.

« Hey, L, » appela Light, « On peut toujours aller acheter à manger, tu sais. Je parie qu'une bonne partie des magasins sont ouverts, maintenant... L ? »

Soudainement, la tête de L frappa le clavier avec force. L'excentrique détective était complètement figé. Tout le monde, dans la salle, se figea sous le choc.

Light se précipita rapidement vers L et lui secoua l'épaule. « Hey L ! Allez ! Réveille-toi ! »

L releva la tête avec difficulté. « Quoi ? »

L'irritant détective lui avait tellement fait peur ! Light attrapa la banane et la donna à L. « Mange-la, maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-le ! » Light se rassit sur sa chaise, croisant les bras avec colère.

L éplucha sa banane, et en mordit un morceau. Il avait encore l'air triste. Aussi, L fit pivoter sa chaise, et fit face aux autres enquêteurs. « Qui va m'acheter des bonbons ? »

Light grogna, « Ce sont des policiers, L, pas tes serviteurs. Tu devrais aller faire tes courses toi-même. »

« Je ne peux pas. Si je sors, Light-kun devra sortir lui aussi. Et Light-kun sait depuis un moment où je vis. Il est possible que tu aies parlé de cet endroit à ton complice. Si celui-ci attend à l'extérieur, il connaîtra immédiatement mon identité, à cause de la chaîne. »

Le cœur de Light rata un battement. _L croit que j'ai parlé de l'immeuble à Mikami ! Mais, je n'aurais fait ça que si... j'avais souhaité le tuer._ Light ressentit comme une étrange douleur, dans sa poitrine. _L croit que je suis décidé à le tuer._

« Je ne suis pas Kira, et tu es en sécurité à l'extérieur. » Light essaya d'ignorer la douleur. « Et si tu penses qu'il y a une probabilité que ça soit dangereux, alors pourquoi rester ici ? »

« Parce que les caméras de sécurité extérieures filmeront le deuxième complice de Kira si celui-ci vient jusqu'ici. »

Light ne dit rien et lui jeta un regard noir. Il comprenait pourquoi L pensait qu'il voulait le tuer. Parce que Kira devait obligatoirement vouloir tuer L, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il légèrement offensé ?

L demanda aux autres enquêteurs, « Où est Matsuda ? Habituellement, c'est lui qui amène à manger pour tout le monde. »

« Il a un rendez-vous chez le médecin, » expliqua Yagami. « Il va arriver en retard, mais je suis certain qu'il t'apportera à manger. »

L soupira, puis refit pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner vers son ordinateur.

Light se surpris lui-même en proposant, « Je peux cuisiner quelque chose pour toi, si tu veux. »

L le dévisagea avec incrédulité, « Light-kun serait prêt à cuisiner pour moi ? »

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, alors oui. Viens. » Il se leva, et prit la direction de la cuisine, suivi par L.

C'était le moyen que Light avait trouvé pour montrer à L qu'il se souciait toujours de lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire : "Comment oses-tu m'accuser de vouloir te tuer ? Je suis peut-être Kira, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures". Mais faire quelque chose de gentil pour L... Qui lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire ? Et même si cette façon de procéder était indirecte, est-ce que L comprendrait ?

Une fois entrés dans la cuisine, Light commença à fouiller les placards pour trouver les bons ingrédients. L se posta d'un côté, et l'observa avec intérêt.

« Où est-ce que Light-kun a appris à cuisiner ? »

« À la Wammy's House. Après avoir mis en place la fausse scène de meurtres, le personnel de la Wammy's m'a fait travailler pour payer tous les dégâts. L'une des tâches qui m'a été confiée a été de cuisiner. » Light posa un bol et quelques mesurettes sur le comptoir. « Je suis vraiment doué en cuisine, mais ils ont dû me donner un autre travail. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« D'autres étudiants ont découvert que je préparais leur nourriture. Et Mello a répandu quelques rumeurs, disant que j'empoisonnais le tout. Tout le monde s'est mis à avoir peur de la nourriture de la cafétéria, et j'ai dû abandonner la cuisine. »

L couvrit sa bouche d'une main, cachant son sourire narquois.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » grogna Light.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça amusant. » L souriait toujours lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

Light lui lança un regard mauvais, et se détourna. Il tendit sa main pour ouvrir un placard, au-dessus de lui. Il y vit un sac de farine, et l'attrapa.

Sans avertissement, L se pencha avec excitation dans le réfrigérateur, « Est-ce que c'est une boîte de nourriture à emporter ? »

Le mouvement soudain et brusque du poignet de L tira sur la chaîne, entraînant la main de Light qui buta contre le sac de farine. Celui-ci bascula et s'écrasa sur la tête de Light, s'ouvrant par la même occasion. La poudre blanche recouvrit bien vite Light.

« Oh. C'est juste des nouilles. » L reposa la boîte dans le réfrigérateur. Puis, il se retourna, et regarda Light avec surprise.

L'adolescent glapit avec fureur, « L, tu pourrais prévenir avant de tirer sur la chaîne comme ça ! Quel gâchis de farine ! »

L s'avança vers lui. « Tu es sûr que c'est de la farine, Light-kun ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? »

L fit glisser un doigt le long du bras de Light, récoltant un peu de poudre blanche. Puis, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, et goûta. Les yeux noirs du détective s'écarquillèrent, et il sourit.

« Oh, ce n'est certainement pas de la farine, Light-kun. » L s'approcha en regardant Light avec avidité. « C'est du _sucre_ en poudre. »

Light se recula prudemment de quelques pas. _Oh, merde_.

* * *

Matsuda avait traversé toute la ville, et le médecin avait annulé le rendez-vous ! À présent, il était en retard au travail. Ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Matsuda sprinta jusqu'à l'atelier, prêt à ramper pour excuser son retard. Une fois arrivé, il constata que seuls L et Light n'étaient pas assis devant leurs ordinateurs.

Matsuda tenta de réguler sa respiration. « Salut, tout le monde. »

Les autres enquêteurs continuèrent de travailler, et Soichirô demanda avec désinvolture, « Matsuda, pouvez-vous nous préparer un peu de café ? »

« B – bien sûr. » Matsuda se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il semblait que personne ne se souciait de son retard. Et n'ayant aucune preuve que le médecin avait annulé le rendez-vous, il avait pensé avoir des problèmes. _Peut-être que cette journée ne sera pas aussi terrible. _

Heureux, Matsuda entra dans la cuisine, et la porte se referma derrière lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il se figea d'horreur.

Les deux enchaînés se tenaient dans le coin arrière de la cuisine. Light était assis sur le comptoir, alors que L essayait de s'approcher de l'adolescent.

Light repoussait l'aîné avec frénésie. « L, contrôle-toi ! »

« J'ai des _besoins_, Light-kun ! » L s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de Light, puis grimpa sur lui.

« Ah ! L, descend ! Retiens-toi ! » Light le fit glisser, et L descendit de lui.

Le visage de Light caché par L, Matsuda ne pouvait que le voir battre des bras dans tous les sens. Matsuda se retourna lentement, et sortit de la cuisine. Il referma la porte, et se figea.

_Bon sang, à quoi est-ce que je viens d'assiter ? _Matsuda s'éloigna de la porte en trébuchant. _Il ne me semble pas qu'ils m'aient remarqué. Dieu merci. Mais que dois-je faire ? Mon patron est en train de harceler sexuellement un mineur. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu._

« Hey Matsuda, » l'appela Soichirô.

Il sursauta nerveusement, « Je n'ai rien vu ! »

« Quoi ? » Tous les autres enquêteurs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Euh. » Matsuda s'empressa de se corriger, « Je veux dire, il n'y a plus de café. »

« Oh. Alors, peux-tu sortir et aller nous en acheter ? » demanda Yagami.

« O – ouais. Bien sûr. » Matsuda quitta l'atelier en tremblant.

Il se rendit au café à pieds. Son esprit galopait pendant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour acheter le café. Matsuda ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette situation. Fallait-il le dire ? Mais, L était un détective très puissant... le dire pouvait lui apporter des ennuis. Peut-être devrais-je faire comme si je n'avais rien vu pour le moment.

Matsuda retourna à l'immeuble, et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernière étage. Il prépara un grand plateau sur lequel il déposa plusieurs tasses, et s'en saisit pour traverser le couloir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée. Même si L pourrait lui causer des problèmes, Matsuda se sentirait coupable de ne rien faire. _D'abord, Light est harcelé par sa demi-sœur, et maintenant, par un homme plus âgé. Pauvre Light-kun. Je devrais faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui._

Soudain, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit, et le couple enchaîné pénétra dans le couloir.

Light claqua la porte derrière eux, et murmura avec colère, « Bon sang, L. Je ne suis pas une sucette humaine. Maintenant, je suis obligé d'aller me _nettoyer_, et tout ça à cause de ton manque de self-control. »

L agita dédaigneusement la main. « Light-kun agit de façon bien trop mélodramatique. Je l'avais déjà léché quelques fois auparavant. »

L'excentrique détective se retourna et vit Matsuda. L le fixa, et Matsuda se figea.

« As-tu seulement une idée d'à quel point c'est collant- » Light continuait sa plainte avant de se tourner pour regarder ce que L fixait.

À présent, les deux génies l'observaient. Matsuda resta paralysé, sans savoir quoi faire. Light rougit, et embarrassé, détourna le regard. Pendant ce temps, L s'était rapproché de Matsuda, obligeant Light à le suivre.

« Matsuda, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, » annonça calmement L, glissant une main dans sa poche.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va m'ordonner de garder le silence ?! Est-ce qu'il va me menacer ?!_ Son cœur battait à la chamade.

L sortit un morceau de papier et le lui tendit. « Pouvez-vous m'acheter ces bonbons ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez tout ce qu'il y a sur cette liste dans une épicerie à proximité. »

Matsuda crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une seconde. « Euh... Très bien. Je – Je vais servir le café aux autres, et j'y vais. »

Rapidement, il s'enfuit dans l'atelier. Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour traumatisant.

* * *

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Light était entendu dans son lit et fixait le plafond. Il jeta un regard à L, assit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Une assiette de gâteau au chocolat était posée sur la table, à côté du détective. L avala plusieurs cuillerées de gâteau, concentré sur son écran. Une fois son repas terminé, son regard se porta sur Light.

« Y a-t-il une raison au regard insistant de Light-kun ? »

« Non. » Light reporta son attention sur le plafond. « J'ai juste du mal à m'endormir. »

« C'est parce que tu as perdu une journée à enquêter inutilement sur des policiers innocents. »

« Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. » Light roula sur le côté, à l'opposé de L. Il changea brusquement de sujet, « Que penses-tu que Matsuda va faire ? »

« Il y a une probabilité de 73,8 pourcent qu'il ne fasse rien. Il aurait bien trop peur de le dire aux autres. En outre, Mogi nous a également vu, et il n'a jamais rien dit. »

« Oui, mais Matsuda n'est pas comme Mogi. Je pense qu'il pourrait le dire à Yagami-san une fois remis du choc de ce qu'il a vu. » Light se retourna et refit face à L. « Tu devrais lui ordonner de ne rien dire. »

« Tu ne veux pas que Yagami-san le sache, » observa L. « Je doute que ce que Yagami-san pense de toi soit affecté négativement par cette nouvelle. Cependant, il ne sera sans doute pas très content de moi. »

« Tu devrais ordonner à Matsuda de ne rien dire. »

« C'est bien la dernière de mes préoccupations pour le moment, Light-kun. » L se concentra intensément sur son écran. « Les récents décès ne correspondent pas à l'idéologie de Kira. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Light simula une expression innocente. Mais au fond de lui, il attendait avec impatience l'évolution de la situation.

« D'honnêtes citoyens meurent de crises cardiaques, et une grande partie d'entre eux se trouvent être des hommes d'affaires... » L mordit le bord de son pouce. « Ces récentes victimes ne sont pas tuées par le deuxième complice de Light-kun. Un nouveau Kira est apparu. »

* * *

**Note de Caela** : Alors, vos avis, très chers petits ? :D Quiiii veut une sucette humaine en forme de Light ? :P Bref bref brefouille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :3 A tous une très bonne semaine (et surtout, une très bonne fin du monde !) Et sur ce, à lundi prochain, ou pas. ;D


	34. Cauchemar

**Note de Caela :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes lectures et dans mes reviews. Aussi, à tous ceux que j'ai l'habitude de commenter, patienter encore un peu, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! :3 Ensuite, nous avons eu de très très gros problèmes avec le site, hier. Ouais, hier quoi. A deux jours de sa sortie. Et pas un problème des moindres, oh non, mais un putain de problème de stockage. Résultat : impossible de poster plus d'articles que ce qu'on avait déjà. C'était la panique totale, vous ne pouvez absolument pas imaginer. Et il ne nous restait plus qu'une solution : changer complètement de plateforme pour le site, et tout recommencer du début. Du dé-but. T_T Je n'avais jamais été autant déprimée qu'hier. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons trouvé une plateforme, et vous aurez le site sous votre sapin demain. (Sur le profil de Ji', et sur le mien. ;D) J'avoue que ça ne vaut pas notre ancienne plateforme, mais ça reste super correct, et finalement, ça rend bien. =) En espérant qu'il vous plaira, tout comme ce chapitre ! En parlant de ce chapitre, non, je vous jure, on n'avait rien calculé pour que celui-ci sorte la veille de Noël, mais... hum, disons que vous aurez un petit cadeau avec lui. ;P Brefouille, enjoy sweeties ! :D

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour à tous ! Noël demain... J'ai hâte. Le site sera lancé, et je pourrais enfin me reposer, vautrée dans mon canapé à regarder des séries toute la journée et à lire... En attendant les soirées. Profitez des notes de Jilano sobre, parce que Jilano post-jour de l'an risque de raconter n'importe quoi. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Ah oui, au passage, vérifiez que personne ne lise le chapitre derrière votre épaule si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Eruka :** Hello ! =) Mello qui tue Watari...? Nooonn, quand même. x) Enfin, merci pour ta review, et heureuses que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. ;D Finalement, tu vois, on n'est pas mortes, c'est pas merveilleux, ça ? ;D Et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira lui aussi, en plus, y'a comme un petit "bonus", dedans... chuuut, je me tais, héhé. Tu me diras, pour le mail, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai rien reçu...? Brefouille, bonne lecture, et passe de bonnes fêtes ! :D

**miss-shieru :** Encore merci, alors, de prendre la peine de nous reviewer même si tu as déjà lu le chapitre. :D Oui, finalement, heureusement que la fin du monde n'ait pas eu lieu, comme ça, tout le monde est content ! J'ai quand même eu un dingue, dans ma région, qui a tenté de se suicider en sautant sur la voie ferrée. u_u Pour le site, ce sera demain ! Je pense que le lien se trouvera d'abord sur le profil de Jilano que sur le mien (oui, ma mère n'est pas très chaude pour me permettre de rallumer l'ordi la nuit. -"), mais ça reste à voir. ;) Sur ce, joyeux Noël à toi, et enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 – Cauchemar**

* * *

La diversion avait marché; l'équipe d'investigation se concentrait uniquement sur la recherche du nouveau Kira. Même si L savait que le deuxième complice de Light était procureur, il pensait manifestement que trouver cet autre Kira serait chose aisée. Et ce serait certainement le cas, puisque le nouveau Kira semblait avoir des critères spécifiques dans le choix de ses victimes. Ces critères spécifiques visaient toujours des tueurs relativement ordinaires. L affirma également que l'autre Kira était en possession du Death Note qui avait appartenu à Misa. Ou en tout cas, il pensait dur comme fer que le troisième Kira, à savoir Mikami, possédait encore le sien. Peut-être que L croyait que Light avait écrit dans l'ancien Death Note de Misa. Mais Light n'était pas sûr de ce dernier point.

L, perché sur sa chaise, lisait des fichiers, sur son ordinateur. Light, assis à ses côtés, parcourait les mêmes documents. Ils savaient tous deux que les choix de ce nouveau Kira ne concernaient que ce qui semblait être bénéfique pour sa propre carrière. À présent, ils cherchaient à comprendre quel point commun reliait les récentes victimes, et à quelle compagnie leur mort pouvait bénéficier. À chaque mort d'hommes d'affaires, plusieurs entreprises semblaient être avantagées. Ils durent restreindre leurs recherches.

Light aida activement L à réduire la liste des sociétés. Mais il savait encore que, techniquement, ils perdaient du temps. Light avait rêvé d'un certain Kyosuke Higuchi. Ses bribes de souvenirs lui rappelaient l'avoir pourchassé aux côtés de L. Puisque Ryûk avait su à qui donner son Death Note, Light en avait déduit que Higuchi était de nouveau le possesseur du Death Note.

Cependant, Light avait à agir comme s'il ne savait pas qui était ce nouveau Kira. Il avait besoin de temps. Mais il ne gagnerait rien à mener L sur une autre piste. Cela ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui. Il décida de laisser la recherche progresser naturellement, tout en sachant qu'il avait même la possibilité de faire en sorte que L concentre son attention sur la société Yotsuba. Après tout, il fallait qu'il sache se montrer utile.

« L, regarde ça. »

La chaise du détective glissa rapidement auprès de Light. L se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et étudia les données affichées à l'écran.

« La plupart des entreprises ne voudraient pas tuer ce sponsor. Aussi, il n'est pas mort par crise cardiaque. Mais si le nouveau Kira a écrit qu'il devait mourir par accident, alors cela devrait permettre d'affiner la recherche, » déduisit automatiquement L.

« L'accident me semble plutôt suspect. Je pense qu'il a été tué. »

« Il y a une probabilité de 89,2 pourcent que tu aies raison, Light-kun. » L lui sourit avant de se replacer devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Ils travaillèrent pendant des heures, sans prendre de pause. Heureusement, Watari était rentré au Japon le jour-même. Le vieil homme approvisionna L continuellement en sucre, leur permettant de ne pas stopper leurs recherches. La journée avançait, et les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête rentrèrent chez eux l'un après l'autre. Aux alentours de minuit, L et Light étaient les seuls encore présents.

Light étouffa un bâillement. « Mes yeux sont restés fixés sur cet écran toute la journée. Je n'arrive pas à les garder ouverts. »

« Patiente encore une heure, Light-kun. » L continuait à travailler avec détermination.

« Non, L. Nous allons dans la chambre maintenant. » Il se leva et commença à tirer sur la chaîne. « Tu pourras continuer à travailler sur ton ordinateur portable. »

L soupira et laissa l'adolescent le traîner hors de l'atelier.

* * *

Soudain, toutes les données s'effacèrent. Dans la salle, tout le monde se mit à paniquer. L expliqua précipitamment qu'il avait ordonné à Watari de supprimer toutes les données si quelque chose d'inattendu venait à se produire. Alors, L se mit à parler du Shinigami. Mais il était trop tard.

Light se tenait derrière lui lorsque L tomba de sa chaise.

Il bondit en avant et attrapa L, alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol. Light tint L entre ses bras, et le fixa avec impatience. Les yeux de L étaient écarquillés, il allait mourir. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le visage de Light se tordit en un rictus menaçant. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit le détective avant que ses yeux ne se ferment lentement. L avait disparu. Il était mort.

« L ! » Light hurla, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient.

Il se redressa, à bout de souffle. C'était comme si son cœur était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Light remarqua finalement que quelqu'un lui tenait l'épaule. Il jeta un regard de côté, et vit L accroupi sur le lit, à côté de lui.

L affichait un air inquiet, « Light-kun criait et pleurait dans son sommeil. Quelque soit le cauchemar que tu aies eu- »

Light se jeta soudainement sur L, le faisant basculer en arrière. L se retrouva sur le dos, le visage de Light enfouit contre sa poitrine. Light tremblait encore anxieusement au souvenir. Dans leur ancienne vie, il avait vu L mourir... et il avait souri. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et la culpabilité l'écrasait.

Comment ai-je pu ? Comment ai-je pu te faire ça ?! Light resserra désespérément ses bras autour de L.

« Light-kun ? »

Tu es mort, et j'ai souri ! J'ai eu un putain de sourire ! Il hyperventilait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

L posa une main sur la tête de Light, puis se voulant rassurant, la fit glisser dans ses cheveux. Il continua à caresser affectueusement les cheveux de l'adolescent. « Pourquoi Light-kun a-t-il crié mon nom ? »

« Je suis désolé, » réussit-il à murmurer entre deux hoquets.

« Pour quoi, Light-kun ? »

« L, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé... » Le visage de Light était toujours enfoui dans la chemise de L.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » L essaya de se redresser.

« Non ! Ne pars pas ! » Il refusa de lâcher l'aîné.

L se figea. Puis, il se recoucha, et enroula ses bras autour de l'adolescent. L prit un ton concerné, « D'accord, Light-kun. Je vais rester ici. »

En entendant sa réponse, Light se calma considérablement. Puis, il commença à respirer de nouveau normalement. Light tourna la tête sur le côté, appuyant son oreille contre la poitrine de L. Il écouta les battements du cœur du détective.

Le rythme cardiaque du détective était le son le plus apaisant qu'il avait jamais entendu. Vivant... L est vivant. Il est toujours ici, avec moi. Il est vivant. Light ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

* * *

Ce n'était pas prévu : L était cloué au lit, Light couché sur sa poitrine. Il avait voulu continuer à travailler ce soir, mais à présent, il semblait que cela n'allait pas être possible. Il avait dit à Light qu'il resterait. Et il n'avait certainement pas envie que Light ait un autre cauchemar. Light avait d'abord pleuré, dans son sommeil. Puis, l'adolescent avait commencé violemment à se débattre, jusqu'à finir par hurler.

L avait déjà vu Light faire des cauchemars. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu se tordre à ce point, ni hurler autant. Lorsque Light avait crié son nom, sa voix était uniquement emplie de douleur. Cela avait... perturbé L. Il ne voulait pas entendre Light hurler comme ça de nouveau.

Il posa une main protectrice sur la tête de Light. Il avait également été déconcerté lorsque l'adolescent s'était excusé à plusieurs reprises. Pour le moment, L laissait dormir Light. Mais il était déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait autant affecté Light.

L attendit patiemment plusieurs heures, restant avec dévouement auprès de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il put voir le soleil pointer entre les rideaux de la fenêtre, il décida de réveiller l'adolescent.

Il agrippa l'épaule de Light, et le secoua. « Light-kun, il faut se réveiller. »

Light ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais une fois ses yeux ouverts, il descendit de L et s'assit. Il resta silencieux, et ne regarda pas le détective. Avant que L ne puisse parler du cauchemar, Light était déjà descendu du lit, et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. La chaîne se tendit, obligeant L à suivre son suspect étrangement silencieux.

La journée se poursuivit normalement... mais quelque chose semblait inhabituel. Dans l'atelier, L et Light étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et continuaient à travailler. Light n'avait pas encore sorti le moindre mot, et évitait, de toute évidence, de regarder L. Le reste de l'équipe d'investigation avait du sentir la tension dans l'air, et restait tout aussi silencieux. Lorsque Matsuda fit tomber un crayon, le bruit fit écho dans toute la pièce. L aimait travailler en silence, mais tout ceci était ridicule. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L soupira, puis fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à Light. « Regarde-moi. »

De surprise, les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer son écran. Il continua à taper sur son clavier, et répondit sur un ton de plaisanterie, « Pourquoi ? Tu exiges de l'attention ? »

« Oui. »

Light laissa échapper un rire faux. « Tu es tellement étrange, L. Retourne travailler. »

« Habituellement, Light-kun est un bien meilleur acteur. Quelque chose doit considérablement le perturber. » L en profita, « Que s'est-il passé dans ton cauchemar, Light-kun ? »

Light haleta, et ses doigts se mirent à trembler au-dessus du clavier. « Ça... ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Light-kun est sous étroite surveillance, aussi toutes ses actions me regardent. En quoi étais-je impliqué dans ton cauchemar ? »

« Ne t'imagine pas que tu étais impliqué ! » lâcha-t-il sèchement, en colère. Puis, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, alors que les autres avaient commencé à parler à voix basse. « Et puis, nous pouvons en parler plus tard. »

« Non, nous allons en discuter maintenant. » L se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

La chaîne tira le poignet de Light, et l'obligea à suivre le mouvement. Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête regardèrent L et Light sortir de l'atelier. L les fit traverser le couloir. Ils passèrent devant l'ascenseur, et L ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier. L s'approcha des escaliers, forçant Light à le suivre.

« Où allons-nous ? Et pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas l'ascenseur ? » se plaignit Light derrière lui.

« Cette cage d'escalier est le seul moyen d'accéder au toit. »

« Le toit ? » Light s'arrêta brusquement.

La chaîne se tendit dans la mesure du possible, entre eux, et tira sur leurs deux poignets. L se retourna et regarda vers le bas Light, toujours debout sur une marche plus basse que la sienne.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec cet endroit ? »

La tête de Light était baissée, l'adolescent refusant encore de le regarder dans les yeux. « Si tu veux que je parle d'hier soir, je le ferai. Je peux t'en parler ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au toit. »

« Pourquoi Light-kun évite-t-il d'aller sur le toit ? »

« Je n'évite rien du tout. Je préfère plutôt parler ici. »

L descendit quelques marches, et se tint face à lui. « Si Light-kun parvient à me regarder droit dans les yeux pendant trente secondes, alors nous en discuterons ici. »

Light releva la tête et planta résolument son regard dans celui de L. Une expression douloureuse tordait le visage de l'adolescent. Il semblait presque... avoir honte. Mais, avoir honte de quoi ? Son cauchemar était-il à ce point honteux ? Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, alors que Light fixait avec peine le détective.

Sans aucun avertissement, L se pencha, et captura les lèvres de Light entre les siennes.

Light le repoussa rapidement, et secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? »

L sourit victorieusement. « Light-kun a brisé le contact visuel. Nous devons y aller. » Il recommença à monter l'escalier.

« C – C'est de la triche, et tu le sais ! »

« Un accord est un accord, Light-kun. » L tira avec obstination sur la chaîne.

L'adolescent le suivit avec amertume. « Tes méthodes sont totalement injustes. »

« Oui, mais elles sont efficaces. »

* * *

Comment ai-je pu laisser cela se produire ? J'aurais du résister davantage. Light était sur le toit, à côté de L. Il avait beaucoup de vent, et la chaîne cliquetait sur le sol en béton. Le ciel était très nuageux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleuvoir. Le temps ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Light n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses précédentes actions... face à ses précédents péchés. Oui, tuer L avait été un péché. Le seul péché que Kira avait jamais commis.

L se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda, « Light-kun, que s'est-il passé, dans ton cauchemar ? »

Light répondit tristement, « J'ai rêvé que je... t'avais perdu. »

« Est-ce que je mourrais ? »

Les yeux de Light s'agrandirent, et son cœur le serra. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre.

« Je vois. » L continua, « Et Light-kun était celui qui me tuait. »

Light cria rageusement, « N'invente pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Si ce n'était pas Kira, alors qui était-ce ? »

« C'était Kira ! Mais ce n'était pas moi ! »

L pencha la tête sur le côté. « Alors, pourquoi Light-kun s'est-il excusé, la nuit passée ? »

Hésitant, il mentit, « J'étais désolé de ce qu'il venait de t'arriver, dans mon cauchemar. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas les pensées très claires, à mon réveil. »

« Bien sûr. Tu as toujours de bonnes excuses. »

Light le regarda d'un air coupable. Ce souvenir lui faisait du mal. Et les accusations de L étaient comme du sel, frotté sur ses plaies. « Tu as vu à quel point ce cauchemar m'a affecté. Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses mourir. Ne le réalises-tu pas ? »

« Je me rends compte que c'est ce que Light-kun veut me faire croire. »

« Q – quoi ? » Il regarda L, horrifié. « Tu penses vraiment que je veux que tu meures ? »

« Je suis l'ennemi de Kira. Il est donc normal que je pense- »

« Je ne voudrais jamais que tu meures ! » Light agrippa soudainement le col de la chemise de L. « Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?! Je ne le voudrais jamais ! Ne redis plus jamais ça ! »

L eut l'air irrité. « Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Light-kun. Je sais que mentir est toujours plus simple pour toi, mais cela ne changera pas le fait que tu essaies de me tuer. »

Light craqua. Il frappa L au visage. « T'es tellement têtu ! Je ne te tuerai jamais ! »

Sous la force du coup, L trébucha en arrière. « Si. Tu le feras, Light-kun. Tu attends juste le bon moment pour frapper ! » L envoya son pied dans l'estomac de Light.

L'adolescent tomba à la renverse, et la chaîne tira sur le poignet de L. Ils chutèrent tous les deux. Le dos de Light l'élança lorsqu'il frappa le sol. Il se redressa péniblement, remarquant L, accroupi devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, L... » persista-t-il. « Je veux que tu vives. Tu as dit que j'étais important pour toi, et je ressens exactement la même- »

L le coupa rudement, « Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler. »

Light se jeta furieusement sur L, le clouant au sol. « Ce n'est pas de la manipulation ! »

« Si, ça l'est ! » Le coup de pied de L fit basculer Light. Celui-ci retomba sur le dos, et L se plaça à califourchon, au-dessus de lui. « Tu veux que je meures, Light-kun ! Tu veux gagner ! Je ne suis probablement rien pour toi ! »

La colère de Light était si intense que sa vue se brouillait. Il canalisa toute sa rage dans son poing, et frappa L. « La ferme ! JE T'AIME ! »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Light eut des ratés. Il abaissa lentement son poing, et releva les yeux sur L, toujours assis sur lui.

Sous la force du coup, la tête de L avait été rejetée de côté. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés.

« … Encore. » L tourna la tête et lui fit face. « Dis-le encore. »

« Je – Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Alors qu'il était encore dans un état second, L attrapa rapidement ses poignets, et les encercla de la chaîne. Le métal froid, lui piégeant les mains, le ramena à la réalité.

« Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! » Light secoua frénétiquement ses poignets, essayant de se libérer.

Mais L tira sur la chaîne, resserrant douloureusement la boucle autour des poignets de Light.

« Ah ! » Le métal s'enfonça dans sa peau, et lui coupa la circulation. « L, arrête ! »

L se pencha près de son visage, et l'examina.

Embarrassé, Light détourna le visage. « Je voulais seulement dire que tu comptais pour moi. C'est ça, je te le promets ! Maintenant, relâche-moi ! »

« Mais Light-kun brise toujours ses promesses... » L pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression étonnée se peignant sur son visage. « Donc, c'est vrai. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Lâche-moi ! » Light pouvait sentir le sang lui monter au visage.

« Quel développement fascinant. Kira aime L. »

« Je ne suis pas Kira, et je viens de te dire que tu comptes simplement pour moi.

« Mais Light-kun a la fâcheuse habitude de mentir. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te croire. »

Light lui fit de nouveau face, et lui cria, « Merde, L ! Trop, c'est trop ! Lâche-moi ! »

L fit taire l'adolescent en l'embrassant. Light ne put pas penser clairement, et L approfondit le baiser. Ses protestations furent étouffées, mais celles-ci ressemblaient davantage à des gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque Light essaya de bouger ses bras, L tira de nouveau sur la chaîne. La boucle autour de ses poignets se resserra. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé.

Light pouvait sentir la main de L descendre le long de son torse. Lorsque ladite main se glissa sous sa chemise, Light frissonna. La main de L, froide, provoqua une traînée de chair de poule le long de sa peau. Soudain, L rompit le baiser, et sa main glissa dans le pantalon de Light.

« S – Stop ! » Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, et il se redressa rapidement.

L était à califourchon sur lui, la main arrêtée au niveau de sa ceinture. « Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes, et j'arrêterai. »

« Mais je suis mineur. Tu ne peux pas ! »

« J'ai déjà expliqué que les tribunaux considéraient Light-kun comme un adulte. Ce qui signifie, qu'à mes yeux, tu es aussi un adulte. »

« Mais nous sommes sur le toit ! »

« Alors, est-ce que Light-kun souhaite qu'on continue dans un endroit plus confortable ? »

Il cria, « Je ne veux continuer ça nulle part ! »

L sourit, « Light-kun sait comment m'arrêter. »

« Je ne vais pas le redire ! »

« Alors, tu veux que je continues. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Light haleta, alors que la main de L s'engouffrait sous son sous-vêtement.

Sentir L le toucher lui provoqua de puissants tremblements. Bon Dieu. L le touchait de nouveau ! Light essaya frénétiquement de se libérer, mais L le repoussa sur le sol d'une seule main. Lorsque Light commença à se redresser, L tira injustement sur la chaîne, caressant simultanément la verge palpitante de Light.

« Ah ! » cria Light dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

L se saisit fermement du membre de Light, et commença à le caresser avec plus de vigueur. Light ne se débattit plus. Il pouvait sentir son corps céder aux caresses rugueuses, mais merveilleuses que lui administrait L. Il se sentait tellement bien. Son visage avait complètement rougi, et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, dans sa poitrine. Il ressentit comme une tension, dans son bas-ventre, et son corps se tordit sous L. Light s'approchait peu à peu de sa libération. Ses hanches se soulevèrent involontairement, pour rencontrer la main de L.

Et des sons gênants s'échappaient de sa bouche. « L, je vais – Ngh. Oh mon Dieu ! »

Soudain, L s'arrêta. La poitrine de Light se soulevait rapidement, et sa vision commença à s'éclaircir. Puis, il sentit ses jambes être soulevées. L crocheta les jambes sur ses épaules. Le changement de position effectué, L dézippa la fermeture éclair de Light. Il baissa ensuite le pantalon de l'adolescent, et retira son sous-vêtement, dévoilant sa virilité gonflée.

Sans vergogne, L baissa ses yeux noirs sur lui, brûlant de luxure. Light voulut détourner le regard, mais se sentait comme hypnotisé. Il ne parvenait pas à rompre le contact visuel, et haleta fébrilement au-dessous de l'homme.

Alors, L prit le membre de Light dans sa bouche. La sensation d'être à l'intérieur de la bouche, chaude et humide de L, était incroyable. La langue tourbillonna autour de son excitation douloureuse, et les lèvres le sucèrent doucement. Light se tortillait sur le sol, gémissant de plaisir.

Enfin, Light atteint son paroxysme avec intensité. Son dos s'arqua, et un faible cri sauvage s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Des vagues de bonheur déferlèrent sur son corps. Il prit de profondes inspirations, et essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ça avait été le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Light leva les yeux vers L, occupé à essuyer son visage. Alors, L lécha ses doigts de façon incroyablement érotique. À cette simple vue, Light put sentir sa verge se regonfler doucement.

L lui sourit. « Tu émettais des bruits délicieux, Light-kun. »

Son visage devint rouge d'embarras. Bon sang ! Oh, bon sang ! J'aurais dû me taire ! Il a tout entendu, et je- !

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand il sentit quelque chose se glisser entre ses jambes. Choqué, il haleta. C'était le doigt de L, qui se glissait en lui !

« Non ! Attend ! » Paniquant, Light commença à se débattre. « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! »

De son autre main, L tira avec force sur la chaîne, resserrant la boucle autour des poignets de Light. Puis, il glissa un autre doigt entre les jambes de l'adolescent.

Light cria avec désespoir, « L, stop ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Ça va mieux aller. Détend-toi. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-moi ! »

« Tu sais comment m'arrêter. » L inséra un troisième doigt.

Light ferma les yeux, incapable de le regarder. Il sentait les doigts de L à l'intérieur de lui. Lorsque L eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Light se cambra sous lui, tout en laissant échapper un gémissement surpris. Puis, Light rouvrit les yeux, et regarda L avec horreur. Oh, non. L eut un sourire narquois, et refrappa le paquet de nerfs avec plus de force.

La tête de Light bascula en arrière, et il hurla en signe de reddition, « Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Stop ! Je t'aime ! »

Comme promis, L retira ses doigts. « Était-ce si difficile, Light-kun ? »

« Bouge. Toi, » grogna Light.

« Bien sûr. » L sourit, et décrocheta les jambes de Light de ses épaules.

L lâcha sa prise sur la chaîne, permettant à Light de libérer ses poignets. Light remonta immédiatement son pantalon. Des marques rouges encerclaient ses poignets. Son corps était également recouvert de sueur, et il était épuisé.

L se leva, et offrit une main à Light. « Tu peux te lever ? »

« Oui. » Il essaya de se relever lui-même, mais ses jambes tremblaient bien trop.

L agrippa le bras de Light, et aida l'adolescent à retrouver son équilibre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Il repoussa la main du détective.

Puis, Light effectua un pas, et ressentit une douleur cuisante. Light se mordit la lèvre, se refusant de laisser échapper le moindre bruit. Le bas de son dos lui faisait mal. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble ! Bien sûr, L s'était montré rude avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt ! Mais il s'est contenté d'ajouter d'autres doigts ! Light sentit son visage le chauffer de nouveau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Light-kun ? »

« Non ! » Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, essayant de son mieux de marcher normalement.

Descendre les escaliers fut une horreur. La main de Light se crispait sur la rampe, alors qu'il descendait les marches. L resta à ses côtés tout le long de la descente. À plusieurs reprises, L agrippa l'épaule de Light pour lui permettre de garder son équilibre. Et à chaque fois, Light lui adressa un regard noir. L se contentait alors de lui sourire innocemment, tout en le relâchant.

Pourquoi l'ascenseur ne conduit pas jusqu'au toit ? Celui qui a conçu ce fichu bâtiment mérite de voir son nom écrit dans le Death Note ! Light continua de grommeler, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Il est vrai que Light aurait pu demander plus d'aide. Mais bon sang, il avait encore sa fierté !

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre de L, tout ce que Light souhaitait était de prendre une douche. Heureusement, L semblait l'avoir deviné. Évidemment : L le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« Light-kun peut se doucher, mais nous devrons ensuite retourner à l'atelier. » L prit la clé dans sa poche, et déverrouilla la menotte autour du poignet de Light.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, tout en frottant la zone rougie autour de son poignet. Puis, il saisit rapidement des vêtements propres dans un tiroir, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, puis retira ses vêtements. Light se précipita dans la douche, et fit couler l'eau.

Comment diable était-ce arrivé ? Tout d'abord, ils s'étaient disputés. Ensuite, ils s'étaient battus. Et puis... il avait juste laissé échapper quelque chose de complètement stupide. Light appuya son front contre le mur, alors que l'eau chaude se déversait sur lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Les choses que lui avait fait L n'étaient pas totalement mauvaises, cependant. En réalité, ça avait été plutôt agréable. Light laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. À présent, qu'était-il censé faire ? Et quelle était exactement sa relation avec L ? Les amis ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses ensemble.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Puis, il distingua la silhouette de L, derrière le rideau de douche.

« Est-ce que Light-kun a besoin d'aide ? »

Light cria instantanément, « Non ! »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Va-t'en ! » À nouveau, son cœur battait à la chamade, et l'eau chaude lui provoqua comme un vertige.

« Dis-le, ou je viens t'aider. »

« Quoi ?! »

L s'approcha du rideau de douche, et commença à l'écarter.

« Oui ! Putain de salaud pervers ! Je t'aime ! » Light lui balança une bouteille de shampoing, tout en refermant le rideau de douche. « Maintenant, reste dehors ! »

La bouteille de shampoing rebondit sur le sol, alors que L venait de l'esquiver. « Light-kun se montre si violent avec ses proches. »

« DEHORS ! »

* * *

_Alors... verdict ? 8) Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, sweeties. Et sur cette touche d'amour (hum... même si L a des méthodes assez particulières pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, m'enfin, que serait L sans ça ? ;P), nous vous souhaitons à tous un très bon Réveillon, un Joyeux Noël, et tous plein de cadeaux au pied de votre sapin ! _

**Jilano & Caela**


	35. Yotsuba

**Note de Caela :** J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noël, et que vous avez eu plein de jolis cadeaux au pied de votre sapin. :D En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et un bon réveillon ce soir ! Profitez bien des derniers instants 2012, sweeties !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/bonsoir ! Cette semaine a été passée devant The Big Bang Theory et Doctor Who. N'ayez surtout pas le malheur de prononcer les mots "Bad" et "Wolf" dans la même phrase devant moi, je vais pleurer sinon. Et j'ai oublié ce qu'était la productivité et le travail scolaire. Je rentre officiellement en hibernation après la cuite de ce soir... Enfin. Non, y'en aura pas. A mon avis, vu la soirée à laquelle on va, on pourra encore totalement réfléchir à cinq heures du matin... On pensait inviter des strip-teasers pour faire une surprise, aussi, mais ça ne va pas trop plaire à nos hôtes à mon avis. Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien. Bref, bonne lecture les enfants. :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**miss-shieru :** J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review. =) Sinon, j'espère que le site te convient, surtout qu'on a du le faire à la va-vite, avec les problèmes qu'on a eu... (A remercier Jilano, pour le coup, elle a fait un excellent boulot !) Merci de continuer à commenter, aussi ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon réveillon ce soir. Enjoy !

**Eruka :** Pas grave pour ton retard, parce que tu es quand même là. ;) Un grand merci pour ta review ! Heureuses que le site te plaise, aussi. :D Eh oui, on n'a pas eu de chance. x) T'inquiètes pour le mail, de toute façon, période de fêtes, c'est plutôt dur pour moi de répondre. :) Ce que j'ai eu pour Noël ? Des DVD, des CD, des livres, une bague, des comics, une colonne de rangement, un bon massage (ouais ! xD) et euh... je ne me souviens plus trop. x) Brefouille, j'espère que tu vas passer un bon dernier jour de l'année 2012 ! Bonne lecture. 8)

* * *

**Chapitre 34 – Yotsuba**

* * *

L mangeait une sucette, le regard parcourant avec intensité les informations affichées à l'écran. Light était assis à ses côtés, dans l'atelier. Ils étaient retournés travailler quelques heures auparavant. Cependant, leurs _activités_ du toit étaient encore fraîches, dans l'esprit de Light. L'adolescent essaya de ne pas y penser, et se concentra sur son travail.

Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Le regard de Light glissa en direction de L. Le détective tenait, entre le pouce et l'index, l'extrémité du bâton d'une sucette rouge. De temps à autre, L se contentait de lécher la sucette. Et quelques fois, il englobait entièrement la sucette et la laissait quelques minutes dans sa bouche. Il n'utilisa jamais ses dents, et recommença à sucer et lécher sa friandise. Il n'y avait que quelques heures que la bouche de L avait été autour-

Light se sentit rougir. Il détourna rapidement le regard, frustré par la situation. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il arrive à se concentrer alors que L mangeait une saloperie de sucette !

« Contente-toi de la croquer, » siffla Light entre ses dents.

L retira la sucette de sa bouche. « Mais elle est à la fraise. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est mon parfum préféré, et j'ai bien l'intention de la savourer. » Les joues de L se creusèrent alors qu'il aspirait la sucette avec force entre ses lèvres, puis il la sortit de sa bouche. Pensif, L baissa les yeux sur la friandise. Soudain, il la tendit à l'adolescent.

L lui proposa joyeusement, « Est-ce que Light-kun veut la lécher ? »

Light manqua de basculer de sa chaise, et rougit furieusement. « Non. »

L pencha la tête de côté. Puis, il sourit en comprenant. « Je parlais de la sucette. »

« Je le sais bien ! » grogna Light avec colère.

Les autres enquêteurs les fixèrent. Tous semblaient confus, mis à part Matsuda, qui avait l'air horrifié, comme à son habitude. Il y eut un silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que chacun replonge dans son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, L termina enfin sa sucette. Light se sentit grandement soulagé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Watari arrive, et en donne une nouvelle à L. L mangea avec bonheur sa deuxième sucette, tandis que Light le foudroyait du regard.

Light fut heureux lorsque vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été mouvementée, pour ainsi dire. Il espérait sincèrement ne rien se rappeler de choquant, cette nuit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Son corps était encore douloureux depuis leur dispute et... tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire sur le toit. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Light se dirigea directement vers le lit. Il s'effondra sur le matelas, et rabattit les couvertures sur son corps.

Light se tourna de côté, dos au fauteuil sur lequel s'asseyait L. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer près de lui. Light se retourna, et vit L perché sur le lit, son ordinateur portable posé devant lui.

Light grogna, « L, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Nous avons convenu que tu resterais assis sur ton fauteuil. »

« C'était avant que Light-kun me demande de ne pas le laisser. » L continuait à pianoter le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Quoi ? » Light lui adressa un regard ennuyé, et se rassit.

« Light-kun, après son cauchemar de la nuit dernière, s'est accroché à moi et ne voulait pas me lâcher. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, et c'est ce que je compte faire. »

« Je ne parlais pas pour tous les soirs ! D'ailleurs, j'étais à moitié endormi. Descend du lit. »

« Je vais descendre... si Light-kun dit qu'il m'aime. »

Light le fit descendre du lit à coups de pied. « Non, je l'ai assez dit ! Et de toute façon, toi, tu ne l'as jamais dit ! »

Après que L se fut écrasé au sol, le détective se releva en position accroupie. Il levant les yeux vers l'adolescent fulminant. « Est-ce que Light-kun veut que je le lui dise ? »

« N – Non ! » protesta Light avec indignation. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais souligner l'hypocrisie dont tu- »

L se leva brusquement et se pencha au-dessus du lit. Ses yeux noirs et perçants se concentrèrent sur Light, et il annonça avec sérieux, « Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était évident. Comment Light-kun pourrait-il être la personne la plus importante à mes yeux si je ne l'aimais pas ? Et sinon, pourquoi ferais-je tant d'efforts pour te sauver ? »

Light se figea. Il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté dans le regard de L. Il crut le détective. À présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments que L avait à son égard. Light détourna les yeux, relativement gêné de voir que L parvenait à se confier aussi facilement alors que lui n'y parvenait pas. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être surpris. L avait toujours été le plus direct d'eux deux.

_L m'aime_. Il se détourna pour dissimuler le sourire qui venait de se former sur son visage. « … Bien. »

Light se recoucha et attira la couverture à lui, jusqu'à recouvrir sa tête. « Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit, mais reste de ton côté. »

L se percha sur le lit. « Je resterai de mon côté si Light-kun me dit qu'il m'aime. »

« N'abuse pas, L, » le mit-il en garde. Après un moment de silence, il remarqua que sa colère s'était déjà dissipée. La couverture encore sur la tête, Light ajouta, « Et oui, je t'aime. »

La vision de L tombant de sa chaise lui revint à l'esprit. _Je t'aime, L_. Light essaya de ne pas y penser, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'oublierait jamais avoir tenu L entre ses bras, et l'avoir regardé mourir. _Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. _

_Si jamais tu meurs encore à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

* * *

Le lendemain, tous se trouvaient dans l'atelier, comme à leur habitude. L'équipe d'investigation avait fait des progrès significatifs, aujourd'hui. À présent, L était certain que le nouveau Kira était un employé de la société Yotsuba. Il avait ordonné l'installation de caméras cachées et de microphones dans l'intégralité du quartier général de l'entreprise. Ainsi, tous étaient en train de regarder en direct les flux de vidéos qui leur parvenaient de l'immeuble.

Mais certaines zones ne possédaient aucune caméra, comme la salle de conférence dans laquelle se réunissaient les huit hommes les plus puissants de la société. Sur le grand écran, ils observèrent les huit hommes sortir de la salle de conférence. Parmi ces hommes se trouvait Higuchi, dont Light se souvenait.

L annonça avec une inébranlable certitude, « Un de ces hommes est le Kira qui possède le Death Note de Misa. »

Light acquiesça, tout en maudissant mentalement la situation. Bon sang ! J'avais espéré que la diversion durerait plus longtemps que ça. Enfin. Sans l'aide d'Aiber et de Wedy, L devrait prendre plus de temps, cette fois-ci. Il y avait intérêt à ce que ça prenne plus de temps ...

L changea la caméra reliée à l'écran principal, pour une autre placée à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une partie des huit hommes partaient pour la journée. Le directeur du centre de développement des recherches techniques, Kyosuke Higuchi, fut le premier à sortir du bâtiment. L contrôlait la caméra cachée depuis son ordinateur.

Lorsque L zooma intentionnellement sur Higuchi, Light se sentit soudainement plus nerveux. Sur l'ensemble des suspects, pourquoi L se concentrait-il sur celui-ci ? Puis, Light repéra pourquoi Higuchi avait attiré l'attention du détective. Le répugnant homme d'affaire lisait un magazine où Misa était en couverture. L zooma davantage pour pouvoir voir ce qui était sur la page que lisait Higuchi. L'homme lisait l'article concernant Misa.

« Il semble que l'un de nos suspects est fan de Misa. » L mordit le bout de son pouce. « Cela peut être utile. »

Light contra immédiatement, « Non, L. Nous n'utiliserons pas Misa. On peut trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à la société Yotsuba. »

« Misa est adulte, Light-kun. Elle est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. » Sans autre explication, L se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

La chaîne tira sur le poignet de Light, le forçant à se lever et à suivre à contrecœur le détective. L le tira pratiquement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis ils montèrent tous deux quelques étages. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage où séjournait Misa. Light avait toujours su que sa sœur était restée dans le bâtiment, mais ne l'avait plus vue depuis un moment.

« L, attend- » protesta Light en vain, alors que L l'entraînait dans le couloir.

Le détective fit rapidement irruption dans l'appartement. Dans la salle, Misa était assise sur un grand canapé. Mogi était également présent, posté dans un coin, auprès d'une des caméras. Misa portait son habituelle tenue gothique, et n'était plus du tout enchaînée.

Lorsque la jeune fille les vit entrer, elle sauta joyeusement. « Liiiiiight ! Tu viens enfin voir Misa ! » Heureuse, elle se précipita sur lui, avant de remarquer la chaîne qui reliait L à son frère.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Puis, elle s'adressa à L sur un ton accusateur, « Pourquoi es-tu enchaîné au Light de Misa ? Sale pervers ! »

L répondit calmement, « Je peux t'assurer que Light-kun a accepté cette méthode de surveillance. »

_Comme si j'avais eu le choix_, se moqua intérieurement Light.

« Menteur ! » Protectrice, Misa passa son bras autour de celui de Light, et tenta de l'éloigner du détective, chose impossible à cause de la chaîne. « Misa et son Light ont été retenus en captivité bien trop longtemps ! Misa n'est pas le deuxième Kira ! Et son Light n'est pas Kira non plus ! »

L soupira. « Comme je l'ai précédemment expliqué, tu ne possèdes plus aucun souvenir d'avoir été le deuxième Kira parce que tu as renoncé à ton Death Note. »

La blonde déclara avec assurance, « Si Misa avait eu la chance d'avoir un Death Note, jamais elle n'en aurait renoncé à la propriété ! Et Misa serait actuellement en train de tuer des criminels ! »

Light grimaça à l'entente de sa flagrante honnêteté. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue par L, qui lui sourit.

Alors, L se pencha vers Misa et lui demanda, « Et si Light-kun était Kira ? Est-ce que cela te rendrait heureuse ? »

« Oh, oui ! Misa souhaite que son Light soit Kira. Ce serait parfait. »

Light grogna, « Ça suffit, Misa. Je ne suis pas Kira, et je n'ai aucun désir de l'être. Nous devons l'arrêter le plus tôt possible. »

Misa relâcha Light et recula d'un pas, boudant.

« Merci, Light-kun. En fait, ça m'amène à mon prochain sujet. » L regarda Misa avec détermination. « Aimerais-tu aider ton précieux Light-kun ? »

« Oh, Misa adorerait ! » Elle rayonnait de joie.

Light intervint, « Non, Misa. Ne l'écoute pas. »

L proposa rapidement, « Si tu m'aides à capturer le nouveau Kira, je vous rendrais votre liberté, à Light-kun et toi. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit-elle naïvement.

« Misa ! » hurla Light.

Le détective continua à la manipuler. « Light-kun ne veut pas que tu aides parce que c'est assez dangereux. N'es-tu pas heureuse de voir à quel point il se soucie de toi ? Ne veux-tu pas l'aider ? »

« Misa aidera son Light ! » répondit-elle résolument.

_Merde_. Light savait qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

Pour la première depuis ce qui semblait être une _éternité_, Misa fut autorisée à sortir de l'immeuble de L. Un des hommes, Matsuda, l'accompagnait. Mais elle restait heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir. À l'heure actuelle, elle se trouvait devant le bâtiment de la société Yotsuba. Elle portait sa robe noire préférée, mais des dispositifs d'enregistrement avaient été dissimulés dans ses vêtements. Matsuda se faisait passer pour son agent, et elle avait pour but de parler à Kyosuke Higuchi. L lui avait montré une photographie de l'homme, afin qu'elle puisse le reconnaître.

Enfin, un groupe d'hommes d'affaires sortit de l'immeuble. Lorsque Misa repéra Higuchi, elle se précipita vers lui.

« Bonjour, Misa-Misa est heureuse de vous rencontrer. » Elle lui tendit sa main.

Higuchi la lui serra dans un état second. Il avait l'air réellement surpris. « Euh, bonjour. Vous êtes ce célèbre mannequin. J'ai entendu parler de vous. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Ouais, c'est Misa. »

Puis, Matsuda s'approcha et s'adressa à Higuchi. « Bonjour, je suis l'agent de Misa. Nous nous demandions si Misa pouvait être l'égérie de votre entreprise. »

« Cela me paraît intéressant. Mais je ne suis pas en charge du marketing- »

Misa s'accrocha rapidement à son bras. « Misa s'est dite que vous étiez l'homme à qui parler. Misa pense que vous êtes l'homme le plus puissant de la société. »

Higuchi laissa échapper un rire insolent. « Eh bien, il y a bien une part de vérité dans cela. »

« Voulez-vous parler à Misa dans un endroit plus discret ? » demanda-t-elle en se faisant séduisante.

L'homme d'affaires accepta automatiquement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

* * *

L leva attentivement les yeux sur l'écran, au-dessus de lui. La vidéo montrait Misa et Kyosuke Higuchi entrer dans l'ancien appartement de la jeune fille. À présent, des caméras étaient cachées un peu partout dans l'appartement. L'intégralité de l'équipe d'investigation fixait l'écran, attendant la preuve que pourrait laisser échapper Higuchi.

L'écran montra que Misa se dirigeait vers le salon, alors que Higuchi balayait la salle du regard. Puis, l'homme d'affaires fit un pas vers une photo, accrochée au mur.

Higuchi semblait étrangement intéressé par la photo. Lorsque Misa lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose, il ne lui répondit pas. Elle dû l'appeler une nouvelle fois, avant qu'il ne lui réponde enfin.

« Non merci. » Higuchi désigna la photo. « Comment connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

« Oh, c'est Aiber. C'était le beau-père de Misa. » Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui expliqua, « Aiber était un grand homme. Il a sauvé la vie de Misa, une fois. »

« Donc, sa femme était votre mère ? »

« Oui. Misa a dit qu'il était son beau-père. Vous n'avez pas écouté ? »

L'homme d'affaires sembla soudain mal à l'aise. « Je – Je dois y aller. »

« Attendez, pourquoi ? » Misa essaya de le retenir.

Higuchi passa devant elle, et sortit de l'appartement. « On reparlera une autre fois. »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Misa leva les yeux vers une des caméras cachées. « Misa ne comprend pas. Est-ce que le Light de Misa a compris ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

L mordilla le bout de son pouce, et regarda l'adolescent assis à ses côtés. Mais Light avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

Light appuya sur un bouton, relié au haut-parleur d'une des caméras vidéo. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Higuchi doit avoir connu Aiber d'une quelconque façon. Et il connaissait probablement notre mère, aussi. Il est possible qu'il ait fait affaire avec eux, auparavant. »

Sur l'écran, Misa acquiesça. « Ouais, le Light de Misa a sans doute raison. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête hochèrent la tête, approuvant l'explication de Light. Mais L ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu.

La relation entre la famille de Light et Higuchi méritait une enquête...

* * *

Light fut soulagé que Higuchi ne s'incrimine pas lui-même. La diversion aurait pris fin si Misa avait réussi à en tirer quelque chose. Pourtant, la façon dont Higuchi était parti avec précipitation troublait Light. La réaction de l'homme d'affaires face à la photo avait été très étrange. _Peut-être se souvient-il d'Aiber, dans sa vie passée ?_ Si c'était le cas, alors Higuchi pouvait potentiellement se souvenir de Misa. C'était certainement possible. Tout comme il était possible qu'il ait pu reconnaître Matsuda.

_Bon sang._ Light ignorait si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose. Tout dépendait d'à quel point Higuchi se rappelait de son passé...

Light se coucha sur son lit, alors que L s'était accroupi sur son fauteuil, continuant à travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Depuis l'échec de la tentative de Misa à incriminer Higuchi, L avait travaillé non-stop, et avait à peine parlé le reste de la journée.

Il était déjà une heure du matin. Light, fatigué, roula sur le côté. Il tira la couverture sur sa tête, et s'endormit. Dans son sommeil, aucun souvenir triste ne lui revint à l'esprit. Au contraire, il s'agissait de bons souvenirs... de souvenirs d'enfance. La plupart concernait le temps qu'il avait passé avec son ancienne famille, en particulier avec son père. Il se mit à souhaiter que ces souvenirs ne prennent jamais fin.

Mais, bien sûr, son paisible sommeil fut interrompu.

« Light-kun. »

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Light repoussa faiblement la main, mais la voix continua à l'appeler.

« Light-kun, réveille-toi. » L le secoua un peu plus fort.

Il grogna, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. » L était accroupi à côté de lui, et affichait une mine sérieuse.

L'adolescent jeta un regard sur le réveil. Il était 4h46. « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Non. » L se leva, et tira obstinément sur la chaîne. « Lève-toi Light-kun, ou je vais être obligé de traîner hors du lit. »

Light grommela et descendit du lit. Avant qu'il ne puisse davantage se plaindre, L le fit sortir de la chambre. Light était encore en pyjama lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'atelier. Après y être entré, L se percha sur une chaise positionnée autour d'une table carrée, sur laquelle les membres de l'équipe d'investigation travaillaient habituellement.

Light s'assit face à lui. « Très bien, L. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Puis, Watari entra dans l'atelier, et plaça une tasse de café devant l'adolescent. Le vieil homme hocha la tête à L sans un mot, avant de quitter la salle. Une étrange tension troublait l'air. Quelque chose de vraiment important allait avoir lieu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment commencer ce genre de discussion, » admit bizarrement L. « Quelle est ton opinion de Higuchi ? »

Light se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, essayant de paraître détendu. « Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Je trouve cet homme tout à fait répugnant et idiot, un tache dans la société. Il est, soit le nouveau Kira, soit tout simplement un de ses complices. Nous devons absolument l'arrêter avec les huit autres hommes d'affaires de Yotsuba. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié le fait que Misa soit utilisée en tant qu'appât. Nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir des informations sur l'entreprise. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Light cligna des yeux. « Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai déjà trouvé le moyen d'obtenir ces informations. »

« D'accord. Et quel est-il ? » Light prit la tasse de café, et en but une gorgée.

« Toi, Light-kun. »

Il regarda L, confus.

« Higuchi est ton père biologique. »

Light s'étouffa soudainement avec son café, et commença à tousser. Puis, son poing s'abattit sur la table, et il se leva avec colère. « C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Light-kun. Tu es le fils d'Higuchi. J'ai également la preuve ADN, si tu ne me crois pas. »

Light se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Il baissa la tête, alors que son esprit fonctionnait à un rythme incroyablement rapide. _Alors, c'est pour ç__a que Higuchi a paniqué, après avoir vu la photographie d'Aiber ? Parce qu'il avait couché avec sa femme ? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il ne se souvient de rien d'important, pour l'instant ?_

Bon sang ! Et maintenant, L a l'intention d'utiliser ce lien biologique à son avantage ! Light se mit à haïr la situation. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais L affirmait avoir des preuves. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui importait d'avoir un père tel que Higuchi. Après tout, sa relation avec son autre famille biologique avait tout autant foiré.

« Est-ce que Light-kun feint avoir ignoré l'identité de son père jusque là ? »

« Non... Honnêtement, je l'ignorais. Wedy ne m'en avait jamais parlé. »

« Il y a une probabilité de 47,1 pourcent que Light-kun me mente, » indiqua L d'un ton neutre. « Cependant, j'ai encore besoin de son aide. Acceptes-tu d'espionner ton père pour moi ? »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Grande révélation pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? =D Encore une fois, bonne fête à tous ce soir (attention à ne pas trop boire ! ;P) Plein de bisous à tous, et à l'année prochaine !


	36. Père

**Note de Caela :** BONNE ANNÉEEEEEE ! :D Plein de belles choses pour 2013 ! Alors alors, dites-moi tout, vous avez des résolutions, vous ? :P Enfin enfin, bonne reprise des cours à vous (ou quoique vous fassiez) ! Aussi, je vous tous vous remercier, parce que grâce à vous, on est passées premières en nombre de reviews sur le fandom français... Sabrez le champagne ! :D Et très bonne lecture, sweeties !

**Note de Jilano :** La simple idée de retourner en cours me déprime, les enfants. Franchement. Pour me remonter le moral, demain, mon papa m'emmène faire du shopping (bon, il est à noter que cette note est écrite vendredi, donc plus vraiment d'actualité quand vous la lirez). J'ai deux trois idées de ce que je veux, notamment des séries. Et j'ai bien envie de commencer Games of Thrones, si jamais quelqu'un l'a lu, vous me conseillez de l'acheter, ou pas ? Puis je sais pas si je dois prendre la série ou les livres... C'est quoi le mieux ? Bref. Un chapitre pour le moins flippant, mais je vous laisse découvrir ça : Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme**

**Eruka** (J'ai deviné que c'était toi, mais comme tu n'as pas mis de pseudo... :P)** :** Mais voyons, j'appelle pas ça des retards, moi ! Ce serait vraiment le comble si c'était le cas, alors ne t'en fais pas. ;) Oui, j'ai su pour le cyclone... C'est vraiment bête qu'il ait eu lieu pendant les vacances quand même ! M'enfin brefouille, merci pour ta review. :D Allez, courage pour les cours ! (Et aussi, quelle idée d'allumer un pétard alors qu'il est à l'envers ? xD) Sinon, je t'ai ajouté sur MSN. ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 – Père**

* * *

Light était assis à l'intérieur d'un luxueux restaurant, auprès de Misa. Dans leurs vêtements, des caméras avaient été dissimulées. Après que Misa eut persuadée Higuchi de la revoir, L souhaita que Light l'accompagne. Le détective attendait de Light qu'il apprenne à Higuchi qu'il était son fils biologique. L insista sur le fait que cela devait aider la progression de l'affaire Kira. Light n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses directives, du moins s'il ne voulait pas sembler avoir 'des traits propres à Kira', au cas où il aurait refusé d'aider l'enquête à avancer.

Lorsque Higuchi arriva enfin, il eut l'air surpris de voir que Light était là. Néanmoins, il s'assit à la table, face à eux. « Je pensais que nous dînerions seuls. »

« Oh, Misa est désolée. Elle n'a pas la possibilité de voir bien souvent son Light, alors Misa a décidé de l'emmener avec elle, » expliqua le mannequin blond en se levant. « Veuillez excuser Misa, elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Higuchi concentra son attention sur Light. « Ainsi, tu es son si célèbre frère ? J'ai entendu parler de toi aux informations. » Il rit grossièrement. « Tu es vraiment chanceux d'avoir une sœur comme _ça_. »

Light se força à sourire. « Merci. » _Est-ce qu'il croit que j'ai couché avec elle ? C'est répugnant !_ Light dut se tirer de ses pensées meurtrières. « Cela fait un moment que je désirais vous rencontrer, Higuchi-san. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, ma mère m'a parlée de vous, » mentit Light sans mal.

Higuchi eut l'air nerveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Light dévoila une enveloppe, et la posa sur la table. « Que vous êtes mon père. J'ai les preuves ADN ici. »

L'homme d'affaires le regarda, bouche bée. « Q – Quoi ? » Il se saisit rapidement de l'enveloppe, et en retira les quelques documents s'y trouvant. Son regard parcourut frénétiquement les résultats des tests ADN.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez effectuer vos propres tests. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

Il regarda silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à adresser à Light un regard sceptique. « Mais je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir mon ADN ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Si vous vous souvenez bien, ma mère était voleuse. Elle a fait faire ces tests il y a bien longtemps. »

Higuchi hocha la tête, semblant le croire. « Je... J'aimerais tout de même effectuer un autre test. »

« Très bien. »

L'homme d'affaires semblait encore confus. « Mais si tu le savais depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi avoir attendu pour me le dire ? »

« Jusque là, j'avais toujours un tuteur légal pour me soutenir, mais... ce n'est plus le cas. » Light simula un regard triste. « Je souhaite vous présenter mes excuses, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous vous sentiez harcelé. »

« Non non, tout va bien. » Le regard de Higuchi s'abaissa une nouvelle fois sur les documents, avant qu'il ne promette, « Si tu es vraiment mon fils, je te prendrai sous ma responsabilité. »

_**Deux semaines plus tard...**_

Light était dans sa chambre, occupé à préparer sa valise. Il allait enfin quitter l'immeuble de L. La chaîne avait été retirée, mais L restait posté derrière lui. Depuis quelques semaines, Light avait été préparé à cette journée.

Il allait vivre avec Higuchi. L'homme d'affaires était devenu son tuteur légal après être passé par toutes les procédures judiciaires nécessaires, et l'officialisation du test ADN. Higuchi semblait plutôt heureux d'avoir un fils, et avait même demandé à Light de changer de nom de famille. Bien sûr, Light ne l'avait pas réellement fait. Mais L s'était occupé de forger de toutes pièces sa nouvelle identité, afin que Higuchi croie que Light avait pris son nom de famille.

Lorsque Light eut terminé d'emballer ses affaires, il referma la fermeture éclair de son sac. Puis, il se tourna pour faire face à L. « C'est bon, je suis prêt. »

L s'approcha de lui, et plaça un petit écouteur dans son oreille. « Tu devras constamment garder cette oreillette, afin que je puisse communiquer avec toi. » Puis, L défit le premier bouton de la chemise de Light, et vérifia la minuscule caméra, rattachée à un fil.

« Si jamais Light-kun enlève l'oreillette et éteint la caméra, alors je supposerai qu'il conspire avec Higuchi. »

« Je sais, L. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

Le détective hocha la tête. « Alors, je vais escorter Light-kun jusqu'à l'extérieur. »

Light prit sa valise et suivit L hors de la chambre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et descendirent tout d'abord jusqu'à l'atelier, pour voir les membres de l'équipe d'investigation se précipiter sur eux pour dire au revoir à l'adolescent. Pendant ce temps, L se dirigea vers Watari pour lui parler.

La plupart des enquêteurs restèrent formels durant les au revoir. Enfin, à l'exception de Matsuda qui n'en finissait plus. « Je suis désolé, Light. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Higuchi est ton père. Cela doit être dur pour toi, sans compter qu'il est suspecté d'être Kira, et- »

« Ça suffit, Matsuda. » Soichirô offrit à Light un regard compatissant. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas imaginer l'enfer que tu traverses. Mais ton père n'est qu'un suspect. Il est encore possible qu'il soit innocent, garde bien ça à l'esprit. »

Light hocha simplement la tête, évitant le regard de son ancien père. Il était heureux que Yagami n'ait pas à traverser le soi-disant 'enfer' que celui d'être lié par le sang à un suspect Kira. Mais il avait toujours mal, et se sentait coupable lorsque les souvenirs lui revenaient.

Après que L eut terminé sa conversation avec Watari, Light le suivit une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent côte à côte alors que l'ascenseur descendait les étages. Aucun d'eux ne sortit le moindre mot durant la descente.

La porte de l'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir sur le garage. Devant l'entrée du garage, Light put voir la voiture noire qui l'attendait. Il commença à se diriger vers le véhicule.

L l'attrapa soudainement par le poignet. « S'il y a un Death Note dans l'appartement de Higuchi- »

« Jamais je ne l'utiliserais. » Light se tourna vers lui.

Comme le détective ne le relâchait pas, Light fit observer, « L, la voiture m'attend. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. » L se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur l'adolescent.

Light sourit. « Tu es celui qui a voulu que je parte. »

À la vue de la mine boudeuse qu'affichait L, Light se sentit curieusement heureux. Rapidement, il se pencha sur L, et l'embrassa. Le détective relâcha momentanément sa prise, aussi Light se hâta de mettre fin au baiser, avant de s'éloigner.

« Je serai de retour très vite. » Light sourit à L, et se pressa vers la voiture.

Higuchi accueillit Light chez lui. L'homme d'affaires vivait dans un appartement très chic, dans le quartier le plus luxueux de la ville. Il montra à Light sa chambre, puis le laissa. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Light entendit L lui parler à travers l'écouteur. Le détective lui ordonna de placer une caméra dans la chambre. L voulait évidemment surveiller tous les mouvements de l'adolescent. Light obéit et plaça une caméra sur sa commode.

Puis, Light déposa sa valise sur son lit, et commença à déballer ses affaires. Alors qu'il pendait une chemise dans son armoire, une tête hérissée de pics bleus apparu en traversant le mur, à côté de lui. Light tressaillit un bref instant avant que Ryûk ne termine de traverser complètement le mur.

Le Shinigami sourit. « Ça faisait un bail, Light. Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer sans toi. »

Light ignora le personnage ailé et continua impassiblement à ranger ses affaires.

« Hey, Light ! » l'appela Ryûk, flottant au-dessus de la commode. Le Shinigami fixa la caméra cachée. « Oh, L te surveille encore. »

« Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas me fournir de nouvelles pommes, » se plaignit Ryûk en se laissant flotter dans la chambre. « Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait comme si je ne te connaissais pas avec Higuchi. Je m'attendais à recevoir une récompense pour ça. »

Light se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il entendit ça, mais ne le montra pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de défaire sa valise, L lui parla une nouvelle fois. À présent, le détective souhaitait qu'il fouille l'appartement. Light respecta son ordre sans un mot, et sortit de sa chambre pour commencer sa recherche. Il pouvait entendre Higuchi, dans le salon, et il sut qu'il devait éviter cette pièce. Il se dirigea vers le hall, suivi par Ryûk.

Light se rendit en premier dans la salle de bains, puis fouilla une chambre d'amis. Il entra dans deux autres chambres, mais ne découvrit rien. Puis, Light traversa le couloir, et tenta d'ouvrir une troisième porte. Mais celle-ci était fermée à clef.

« Le Death Note est ici, » annonça Ryûk derrière lui.

_Merde_. Light essaya de rester calme. Puis, il entendit la voix de L, dans l'oreillette.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Light-kun ? »

« La porte est fermée, » murmura-t-il dans le col de sa chemise.

« Alors, crochète la serrure pour que tu puisses l'ouvrir. »

Avant que Light ne puisse répondre, il entendit Higuchi l'appeler du salon. « Light, où es-tu ? »

Ryûk ricana alors que Light se précipitait vers le salon, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de ladite salle. « Je suis là. » Il s'approcha de l'homme d'affaires.

Higuchi était assis sur un canapé, et regardait la télévision sur un grand écran plat. Light s'assit aux côtés de l'homme.

« Tu as fini de ranger tes affaires ? »

« Oui... papa, » se força Light.

L'homme d'affaires hocha simplement la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait. Il augmenta le son lorsque les informations de la soirée s'affichèrent. Le regard de Light se porta sur la télévision lorsque le journaliste mentionna Kira.

Sur l'écran, une carte du monde présentait des pays en bleu ou en rouge. Il y avait plus de pays rouge qu'auparavant, ce qui signifiait que davantage de pays manifestaient ouvertement leur soutien à Kira. Light dû retenir un sourire en coin.

Puis, Higuchi demanda, « Light, que penses-tu de Kira ? »

La voix de L intervint immédiatement dans l'oreillette, « Réponds que tu es un de ses supporters. »

Light répondit à contrecœur, « Je sais que ce n'est socialement pas acceptable dans un pays anti-Kira tel que le nôtre, mais personnellement, je ne vois pas de mauvaises choses dans les actions de Kira. Ses motivations sont justes et louables. Aussi, il n'y a rien de mal à chercher à créer un monde parfait et sans crime. »

Higuchi eut l'air heureux, mais continua d'interroger Light, « Et si Kira tuait aussi pour son propre travail ? »

_Espèce d'idiot_. L'insensé venait davantage de s'incriminer. Light fit semblant d'être confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Oh, rien. » Higuchi sourit, avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

Après avoir regardé quelques minutes les informations, Higuchi se rendit dans la pièce fermée à clef. Comme l'homme d'affaires s'y trouvait, il était évident que Light ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Au lieu d'attendre que l'homme ne sorte, Light alla simplement se coucher. Il dit à L qu'il crochèterait la serrure le lendemain.

_Soichirô était étendu sur son lit de mort, levant vers Light ses yeux rouges de Shinigami. Son père lui dit qu'il pouvait voir les chiffres, au-dessus de sa tête. Il était si heureux que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Soichirô pensait vraiment que son fils n'était pas Kira._

_Alors que son ancien père mourrait, Light n'était concentré que sur une seule et unique chose. Il avait besoin que son père écrive dans le Death Note. Il lui criait d'écrire le nom, de tuer Mello. Même si cela signifiait que son père ne pourrait aller ni en enfer, ni au paradis, Light ne s'en souciait pas. _

_Il voulait juste que son père écrive ce putain de nom._

Light se réveilla en haletant. Il se redressa rapidement, et prit de profondes inspirations. Son corps entier tremblait, et des larmes coulaient sur son visage._ Mon père ! Mon propre père était mourant, et je-_

Light baissa tristement la tête. _J'ai utilisé et manipulé mon propre père jusqu'à sa mort._ La culpabilité était insupportable. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à son propre père ? Et l'homme qui avait _tellement_ été heureux lorsqu'il avait cru que Light n'était pas Kira... C'était horrible.

« Un autre cauchemar, Light-kun ? » lui demanda L à travers l'oreillette.

« Oui, » répondit laconiquement Light avant de se lever. De la fenêtre, près de son lit, il pouvait voir que le soleil commençait à se lever. « Je vais me préparer pour l'école. »

Il se prépara pour l'école. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à son cauchemar. Regarder L mourir avait été assez pénible... Mais son père était également mort par sa faute ? Light savait qu'il avait toujours pris son ancien père pour acquis. Pourtant, il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était _si mal _que ça. Yagami était vraiment chanceux que Light ne soit pas encore son fils, dans cette vie. Light ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait pas compris ça dans sa vie passée, mais à présent, il en était pleinement conscient.

C'était aussi une bonne chose que Higuchi soit le père biologique de Light. Light n'avait aucun mal à trahir un homme tel que lui.

Une fois que Light fut prêt, Higuchi le déposa à son école. Puis, l'homme d'affaires partit au QG de Yotsuba. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Light entra dans son école. Toute sa classe sembla surprise de le voir à nouveau. Light n'était venu à l'école seulement parce que Higuchi pensait qu'il suivait sa scolarité comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Light resta assis à son bureau alors que le reste de sa classe passa sa journée à le regarder bouche bée. Personne ne lui parla à l'exception de L, qui se permit quelques interventions à plusieurs reprises. Oui, Light n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de déposer l'oreillette. Et la caméra vidéo était encore cachée dans le col de sa chemise.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, Light se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais quelqu'un attrapa son épaule, derrière lui. Light se retourna pour voir Takada. _Oh, merde_.

« Hey, Light. J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir après ce coup de fil. Alors, comment- ? »

Elle s'arrêta lorsque Light articula, « Non. »

Takada comprit rapidement. « C – Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tant mieux. » Elle feignit un sourire, avant de partir de son côté.

L se manifesta dans l'oreillette, « Qui était-ce ? »

« Juste une camarade de classe, » murmura Light dans un souffle.

« Je vois. » Mais L ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

Une fois retourné à l'appartement de Higuchi, Light se dirigea droit vers la porte verrouillée. L ne cessait de lui mettre la pression afin qu'il déverrouille la porte. Hésitant, Light commença à travailler sur la serrure, alors que Ryûk volait au-dessus de lui. Ouvrir la porte n'était pas difficile, mais Light prit tout son temps.

« Je sais que tu peux ouvrir la serrure, Light-kun, » lui parvint la voix de L.

Light le maudit mentalement, avant de terminer par déverrouiller la serrure. Puis, il entra, résigné, dans la pièce sombre. Des photos étaient affichées aux murs, aux côtés de noms. Ryûk ne mentait pas. Le Death Note était bien gardé ici. Le seul meuble de la pièce était un bureau, sous lequel était glissé une chaise.

Light se dirigea vers le bureau, et commença à fouiller les tiroirs. Pendant ce temps, Ryûk volait au-dessus de lui, ricanant. Lorsque Light ouvrit le dernier tiroir, il le vit. _Merde_.

Il avait trouvé le Death Note. Light se saisit du cahier noir, et le déposa sur le bureau. L lui demanda de retirer la caméra de sa chemise, et de rapprocher l'objectif des pages du cahier. Light obéit sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. La diversion était terminée. Higuchi allait être arrêté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Light se figea, avant de se retourner avec nervosité pour faire face à Higuchi.

La voix de L retentit, « Reste calme, Light-kun. L'endroit est encerclé. »

_Alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?_ eut envie de crier Light au détective, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Higuchi s'était précipité sur lui, et lui avait arraché la caméra des mains. Puis, il arracha le fil qui reliait l'appareil à la chemise de Light.

Le visage de Higuchi était déformé par la rage. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage lorsqu'il frappa Light. « Sale traître ! Je vais te tuer ! »

La force du coup fit tomber l'écouteur, et Light s'écrasa au sol. L'adolescent se redressa rapidement, avant d'entendre des sirènes de police, et des fenêtres se fracasser.

Paniqué, Higuchi attrapa le Death Note, et se mit à écrire quelque chose sur une page. Light se leva instantanément, et se précipita sur l'homme. Mais plusieurs policiers masqués firent irruption dans la pièce. Tous criaient et étaient armés. Light se baissa alors que le bruit de tirs retentissait dans la pièce.

Choqué, il releva les yeux. Au moins six balles s'étaient fichées dans le bras de Higuchi, qui tenait le Death note. L'homme d'affaires laissa échapper un cri à glacer le sang, et le cahier noir tomba au sol. Light se glissa rapidement vers le Death Note, et l'éloigna de l'homme blessé. Higuchi s'était effondré à genoux, et serrait contre lui son bras ensanglanté. L'homme pleurait toujours de douleur lorsque Light parcourut les pages du Death Note.

_Je dois trouver ce qu'il a écrit !_ Le cœur de Light battit à la chamade jusqu'à trouver la bonne page.

Puis, Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'idiot avait écrit 'Light Higuchi'._ S'il avait eu les Yeux de Shinigami, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est_.

Quelques officiers se précipitèrent sur Higuchi, et le poussèrent sur le sol la tête la première. Puis, ils le menottèrent. Même si l'homme semblait grièvement blessé, ils ne se montrèrent pas plus doux avec lui. Higuchi continua à se tordre sur le sol en hurlant comme un fou, alors que Ryûk flottait au-dessus de lui en ricanant.

« Light, apporte le Death Note ici. » Yagami se trouvait hors de la salle, parmi un groupe d'officiers de police.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte. Quand les policiers avaient fait irruption dans la salle, ils avaient fait sortir la porte de ses gonds.

Higuchi était encore à genoux lorsqu'il cria avec frénésie, « C – Comment ? Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? »

Light se retourna et sourit, « Je n'ai jamais changé de nom de famille, espèce de fou. »

Le regard de désespoir que lui lança Higuchi n'avait pas de prix. Light le savoura pendant un moment, avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Soichirô, son ancien père attrapa le Death Note. Soudain, Yagami eut le soufflé coupé. Light haleta. _Bon sang ! Est-ce que lui aussi peut se souvenir de son ancienne vie ?_ L'idée même terrifiait Light.

Heureusement, Yagami désigna quelque chose en hauteur. « Un Shinigami ! »

_Oh, tant mieux. Il ne se souvient pas._ Light jeta un coup d'œil à Ryûk, et feignit la surprise. « Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont réels ! »

Tous les policiers se pressèrent nerveusement autour de lui. Puis, Matsuda effleura accidentellement le Death Note. Il pointa du doigt le plafond et se mit à hurler à son tour.

Avant qu'une autre personne ne puisse toucher le cahier, Yagami traversa le couloir en criant, « Viens, Light. L nous attend. »

Light suivit son ancien père hors de l'appartement, et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes furent fermées, ils descendirent quelques étages. Light essaya de réguler sa respiration. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il avait évité catastrophe. Le regard de Light se baissa sur le Death Note, que Yagami tenait. Il avait failli mourir.

Son ancien père rompit le silence, « Tout va bien ? »

Light hocha la tête. « Ouais. Higuchi a écrit le mauvais nom. Donc, tout va bien. » _Et tu ne te souviens de rien, ce qui est aussi une bonne chose_.

« Mais... ton propre père a essayé de te- » Soichirô lui lança un regard compatissant. « Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à traverser ça. »

Il évita le regard de Yagami. _Tu ne peux pas être aussi désolé que je le suis_. Les souvenirs de la mort de son ancien père étaient encore nets, dans son esprit. Même dans cette vie-là, Soichirô était bien trop gentil. Light n'avait pas l'impression de le mériter.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Light en fut heureux. Après l'ouverture des portes, ils traversèrent un des couloirs du premier étage de l'immeuble. Soichirô ouvrit une porte, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle, L était perché sur une chaise, devant le grand écran d'un ordinateur. Lorsqu'il les entendit entrer, le pâle détective aux cheveux noirs se leva et s'approcha résolument d'eux.

« Là. » Yagami tendit le Death Note.

Il leva la main, et saisit le cahier entre son pouce et son index.

Et L cria.

Light se figea. Il eut l'impression que la salle tournait autour de lui, et le regarda avec horreur. L laissa tomber le Death Note, et s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir. Le pâle détective prit de grandes inspirations, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il souffrait.

Yagami se précipita à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L releva la tête, et ses grands yeux noirs se plantèrent dans ceux de Light. L'adolescent savait ce que signifiait ce regard. Et cela effraya Light.

Puis, Yagami fixa Light, et vit le Shinigami flotter près de lui. « Oh, le Shinigami est de retour. C'est assez effrayant. » Il ramassa le Death Note, et le tendit à L.

L s'en saisit. « Vous pouvez aller superviser l'arrestation de Higuchi, maintenant. »

Yagami hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. À présent, les deux génies étaient seuls, à l'exception de Ryûk qui les fixait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_Non, ça ne peut pas arriver_. Light pouvait se sentir trembler d'anxiété alors que L s'approchait de lui. _Il sait_. Light s'écarta du détective avec crainte. _Il sait !_ L continua à s'approcher de lui, et Light se retrouva bientôt pressé contre le mur.

Alors, la main de L claqua contre le mur, près du visage de Light. Celui-ci frémit, alors que les yeux de L le fixaient.

« Le nom de famille Morello ne te convient pas. » L se pencha en avant, et siffla contre son oreille, « _Light Yagami_. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** On arrive peu à peu à la fin... Ça fait tout bizarre, et ça fait aussi un petit quelque chose... J'espère que vous avez aimé, sweeties. ;) A la semaine prochaine, et plein de bisous à tous !


	37. Amour

**Note de Caela :** Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié hier, sweeties. Mais si certains sont allés sur mon profil, ils ont pu lire l'explication de ce retard. Je prépare en effet mes études post-bac, et je me dois de préparer un dossier artistique pour l'école dans laquelle je souhaite entrer. Il m'a donc été impossible de terminer le chapitre ce week-end. Je l'ai bouclé hier soir, mais il avait encore à passer en correction, et Jilano étant très malade, ça n'a pas été facile de terminer tout ça pour aujourd'hui... mais on y est arrivées. ^^ Aujourd'hui, il neige ; les bus de mon lycée ne sont pas passés. J'en profite donc pour poster ce chapitre. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour le manque de réponses aux reviews, mais n'ayant pas pu terminer le chapitre dans les temps, je n'ai pas non plus pu vous répondre... Alors merci à toutes les personnes nous ayant laissé un commentaire, vous êtes géniaux ! :D Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis atrocement malade et dans l'incapacité de me rendre au lycée. Je fais donc naturellement la larve sur mon canapé, devant la télé (d'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont conseillé Games of Thrones. Je n'ai pas trouvé le tome 1 l'autre fois, donc je n'ai encore rien acheté, et j'hésite toujours sur la série ou les livres) et je me sens parfaitement inutile. Ah, les joies de l'hiver et d'être malade. Du genre, pleurer parce qu'il fait trop froid. Non, franchement, c'est fantastique. Ceci dit, comme je ne suis pas convaincue que mon état de santé vous intéresse beaucoup, place au chapitre, et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**miss-shieru :** Un grand merci pour ta review, et bonne année à toi aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé la dernière fois. ;) Ahh, confiscation de tablette, quel mal avais-tu donc fait ? ^^ Sinon, merci pour le site ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

**Eruka :** Comment ça, tu es toujours en vacances ? :O Cette arnaque ! x) Quoique, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre ; il neige énormément aujourd'hui et les bus scolaires ne sont donc pas passés. ^^ Si la suite ne sera pas horriblement triste...? Oh, bah je ne dis rien moi, tu verras bien. ;P Bonne année à toi aussi et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Spécial : Remerciements des 350 reviews. (Bah ouais, c'est pas rien, hein. :D)**

Il fallait une partie spéciale pour ça. Parce que vous êtes spéciaux pour nous, chacun de vous, qui faites exploser nos stats chaque semaine, vous qui nous avez permis de devenir les premières du fandom Death Note français en termes de reviews. On ne cesse pas de s'émerveiller devant votre enthousiasme, et tout ce qu'on peut se dire, c'est "Wow". Et on arrive à la fin de cette histoire, bientôt, alors forcément, ça nous fait un peu bizarre. A vous aussi, peut-être. Donc en attendant de profiter des derniers chapitres restants, on voulait tous énormément vous remercier, et nos remerciements vont en particulier à : Eruka, Miss-shieru, Negen, Haru-Carnage, RapistPanda, Ada-diana, Nyx-death, rosla, Lady Narein, Alia Zanetsu (merci pour nous avoir fait remarquer qu'on avait laissé une note de traduction dans le chapitre précédent xD), LouDrago, Riza-Mustang-Chan (Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir parmi nos lectrices ;) CrazyNight, Sky Fenty (les chenilles sont avec toi !), Nepsis Amaterasu, EllieHullie, muchini et MikageKun. Merci à vous, vraiment.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 – Amour**

* * *

Depuis que L avait touché le Death Note, son mal de tête avait été horrible. Il s'était souvenu avoir surveillé sur un grand écran, durant la période où la maison des Yagami avait été infestée de caméras cachées. Le père de Light, Soichirô Yagami, avait été présent avec L, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation. Light Yagami avait été le principal suspect de L... Il était le premier Kira.

À présent, L avait coincé le même adolescent, dans un coin. Light, avait levé les yeux vers lui, horrifié. Oui, Light devait certainement disposer, lui aussi, de ses souvenirs. L n'en avait aucun doute.

Puis, Light laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait faux. « Light Yagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est là ta nouvelle façon de m'appeler, au lieu de Kira ? »

L claqua son autre main contre le mur, piégeant efficacement l'adolescent. « Aucun mensonge ne fonctionnera, Light-kun. Je me souviens, maintenant. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu étais Kira, et tu l'es encore. »

« Je ne suis pas Kira. »

Alors que le regard intense de L ne le quittait pas, Light détourna la tête, d'un air coupable.

Puis, le téléphone de L sonna. L s'écarta de Light, et sortit son portable. Il tint le téléphone entre son pouce et son index. « Ici L. »

La voix de Watari lui parvint. « La voiture est prête. Je peux vous ramener, toi et Light, dès maintenant. »

« Nous arrivons bientôt. » L raccrocha et rempocha son téléphone.

« Allons-y. » Light essaya rapidement de s'éloigner, mais L lui agrippa l'épaule.

Il repoussa l'adolescent contre le mur. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Light Yagami. »

« Je ne suis pas Light Yagami ! » mentit Light, avant de se soustraire de la prise de L, et se précipiter vers la porte.

_Light-kun s'enfuit_. Pour qu'il s'enfuie, il fallait vraiment que Light soit désespéré. Le Shinigami volait en ricanant. L plissa les yeux de colère. Light lui avait caché plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa prise sur le Death Note s'affirmant, L sortit de la pièce.

* * *

L et le reste de l'équipe d'enquête étaient de retour à l'atelier. Le seul absent était Light, terré dans sa chambre. Après leur retour, Light avait voulu rester loin de L. Et L le laissa faire, du moins,_ pour l'instant_.

De toute façon, le détective était occupé. Il devait terminer d'assembler les preuves contre Higuchi, pour le procès maintenant imminent. Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête l'aidèrent heureusement, et L n'arrivait pas à se concentrer comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus après avoir touché le Death Note. Cela sembla si irréel. Il avait été le premier L, et son Light, le premier Kira.

À présent, ils étaient de nouveau vivants, et jouaient les mêmes rôles... pourquoi ? Évidemment, il devait y avoir une raison à cette folie. De plus, il semblait être le seul à avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs ce soir-là. Les autres membres de l'équipe d'investigation avaient tous touché le cahier, mais aucun ne semblait avoir recouvré sa mémoire. L ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur parler de ses souvenirs. Il ne s'agissait pas de preuves tangibles qui pouvaient être utilisées contre Kira.

Mais L savait que Light se rappelait. Et Misa s'en rappelerait probablement s'il lui laissait toucher le cahier. L mordilla le bout de son pouce. Il savait que Light devait posséder bien plus d'informations que lui sur leur vie passée. Il était nécessaire que L se souvienne de tout le plus rapidement possible. Mais comment ? Quand Light s'était-il le plus probablement rappelé d'autres souvenirs ?

_Les cauchemars..._ Les yeux de L s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Il était vrai que Light faisait de multiples cauchemars, plus jeune. Mais ceux-ci avaient cessé avec le temps, pour reprendre très récemment. L songea que les cauchemars de Light étaient plus violents que jamais. Il y avait quelques semaines, Light s'était réveillé en hurlant. Peut-être que Light-kun se souvient quand il dort ?

Cette supposition valait le coup d'être testée. Tard dans la nuit, lorsque tous les enquêteurs furent partis, L testa sa théorie.

Il était seul, dans l'atelier, toujours perché sur sa chaise. L ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer, parfaitement capable de s'endormir dans cette position. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment dormir. L était capable de s'imposer des siestes très courtes lorsqu'il le voulait, afin d'arriver à rester éveillé bien plus longtemps ensuite. Son plan consistait à faire plusieurs siestes consécutives, et ce jusqu'à se souvenir de tout.

L baissa la tête, et s'endormit. Il se souvint de l'époque où il était petit enfant, et de la première fois qu'il avait vu la Wammy's. Puis, la tête du détective bascula en arrière, alors qu'il se réveillait, avant de se rendormir. Il poursuivit le processus encore et encore, pendant plusieurs heures.

Les événements qu'ils se remémoraient n'avaient jamais d'ordre spécifique. Les souvenirs importants se mélangeaient avec les souvenirs secondaires, tout comme ceux de l'enfance se confondaient avec ceux de l'âge adulte. Et durant certaines fois, L devait s'octroyer quelques pauses pour rassembler toutes ses informations. Mais il reprenait avec toujours plus de détermination.

L voulait se souvenir d'absolument tout, et en particulier de ce qui concernait le premier Kira. Il se rappela avoir rencontré Light Yagami pour la première fois, avoir joué au tennis contre lui, et se souvint même de leur premier combat... Le Light de ses souvenirs ressemblait tellement au Light qu'il connaissait. Ils étaient presque identiques.

Aussi, L se rendormit une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, il se rappela des derniers instants qu'il avait vécu dans son ancienne vie.

_Soudain, toutes les données s'effacèrent. Dans la salle, tout le monde se mit à paniquer. L expliqua précipitamment qu'il avait ordonné à Watari de supprimer toutes les données si quelque chose d'inattendu venait à se produire. Alors, L se mit à parler du Shinigami. Mais il était trop tard._

_Il faisait une crise cardiaque. L bascula de sa chaise._

_Light bondit en avant et attrapa L, alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol. Light tint L entre ses bras, et les yeux noirs du détective lui fixèrent. _

_La dernière chose que L vit fut le visage de Light, se tordant en un rictus. _

L se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chaise bascula, et il s'écrasa sur le sol. L se coucha sur le dos, et il sentit une douleur atroce dans la poitrine. Ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque. La douleur ressentie était bien pire que cela. C'était l'angoisse totale de la trahison. L n'avait pas la force de se relever. Il resta simplement là, étendu sur le sol froid... un peu comme s'il était mort.

Watari se précipita dans l'atelier. « L, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il – Il souriait, » lâcha L d'une voix tremblante.

Le vieil homme sembla confus, et se pencha sur L. « Quoi ? Qui souriait ? »

« Light-kun... souriait. Tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps pour le voir. » L pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Bien sûr, personne ne l'a vu. »

À présent, Watari semblait vraiment inquiet. « Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. Peux-tu te lever et m'expliquer tout ça ? » Il agrippa la main de L, et tenta de le tirer.

« Non, laisse-moi ici. » L tourna la tête de côté, dissimulant ses yeux sous ses cheveux sauvages. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se relever.

« L ? » Le vieil homme soupira avant de libérer sa main. « Je vais t'apporter un peu de gâteau. Ensuite, tu te lèveras, et tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il se passe. » Watari sortit avec précipitation de l'atelier.

L resta étendu par terre, trop déprimé pour se lever. Il avait voulu se souvenir de tout. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé au souvenir de sa propre mort...

Ni au sourire cruel qu'avait eu Light.

* * *

Light était allongé sur son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Ryûk lui avait rendu visite, mais heureusement, était reparti bien vite. Même si Light n'était plus enchaîné à L, des caméras le surveillaient malgré tout.

Las, l'adolescent roula sur le côté. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il était si nerveux qu'il en avait mal au ventre. À présent, L _savait_. L se souvenait... Mais se souvenait de quoi ? Light n'en avait aucune idée. Le détective savait parfaitement que Light avait été le premier Kira. Il lui était impossible de savoir s'il se rappelait d'autre chose.

_Bon sang. Est-ce que L me déteste, maintenant ? _Plus que tout autre chose, ses pensées étaient entièrement concentrées sur cette question. Comment L pourrait-il encore l'aimer après toutes les choses qu'il avait faites ? Le cœur de Light se resserra. Ce n'était pas possible. L ne pourrait plus jamais le voir de la même façon.

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit. Light se redressa rapidement et vit Watari. Le vieil homme portait une part de gâteau, et semblait troublé.

« Watari ? »

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que L était ici. » Avant que Watari ne puisse quitter la pièce, Light se leva et se précipita sur lui.

« L est parti ? »

« Je suppose que vous pouvez dire cela de cette façon. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il semblait bouleversé, » lâcha le vieil homme en s'éloignant.

Light le suivit dans le couloir. « Bouleversé ? Pourquoi était-il bouleversé ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Il disait que vous souriiez, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela le perturbait à ce point. Je dois le retrouver. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait de sens. »

_Je souriais, et ça l'a bouleversé ?_ Light se figea, et sa respiration se fit saccadée. _Non, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est souvenu-_

Watari entra dans l'ascenseur, et se retourna vers lui. « Venez-vous, Light ? »

« N – Non. Partez devant. »

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma. Light resta paralysé un moment. Puis, il s'élança vers l'escalier. Si Watari ne parvenait pas à trouver L, cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul autre endroit. Light se pressa dans l'escalier, son cœur battant à la chamade. _S'il-vous-plaît ! S'il-vous-plaît, tout mais pas ça ! De toutes les choses, pas ça !_

Il atteignit le sommet de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte. Light arriva sur le toit.

Il pleuvait. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel nocturne, et le vent soufflait violemment. Au loin, il put voir L, debout sous la pluie. Le détective était entièrement trempé, et ses mèches épaisses se collaient à son front.

« L ! » Light s'avança sous la pluie, s'approchant de lui. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de lui, L prit enfin la parole.

« Tu les entends, les cloches cette fois, Light-kun ? »

Choqué, Light glapit. _L se souvient déjà d'autant de choses ?_ Il peina à formuler une réponse. « Non, je n'entends rien. »

L secoua tristement la tête. « Bien sûr, la réponse de Light-kun est la même que la dernière fois. »

Tremblant, Light tendit une main. « L, écoute, je- » Il essaya de s'accrocher à lui, mais le détective s'écarta vivement.

« Je me rappelle ma mort. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Light le regarda avec horreur. Alors, L releva la tête et le regarda fixement. Le regard que lui adressait L semblait si _triste_. Il n'avait jamais vu cette détresse chez L, auparavant. C'était déchirant.

L commença à s'éloigner de lui.

« L attend ! » Il rattrapa le détective, et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de l'homme. Light enfouit son visage entre les omoplates de L. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre L comme ça !

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non ! » cria Light avec désespoir. « Je t'aime ! »

L se retourna et le repoussa avec fureur. « Tu m'as _tué _! »

Light recula de quelques pas, et cria en réponse, « Non, je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

Soudain, L envoya son pied dans l'estomac de Light. La force du coup fut si forte que Light bascula en arrière. L'adolescent s'écrasa sur le béton humide avec un bruit sourd. Alors, L se jeta sur lui et agrippa le col de sa chemise.

Il tira Light jusqu'à lui et grogna, « Je ne supporte plus tes mensonges. »

« Mais je ne mens pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

L le relâcha avec colère, le laissant retomber. « Light-kun m'a tué. Cela augmente grandement la probabilité qu'il recommence. »

Avant que Light ne puisse protester, L ajouta, « En outre, l'histoire se répète toujours, Light-kun. »

Le détective se retourna et recommença à s'éloigner.

« L ! » Light sauta sur ses pieds, et courut après lui.

Mais L le repoussa de nouveau avec force. Light recula et glissa sur le béton mouillé. L'adolescent chuta une nouvelle fois, et sa tête frappa le sol.

Même si sa tête le faisait souffrir, il se redressa rapidement pour crier, « L, reviens ! »

L ne se retourna pas une seule fois alors qu'il quittait le toit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Light resta seul, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. L était parti. Son L l'avait quitté. Par désespoir, il frappa le sol bétonné du poing, alors que la pluie continuait à se déverser sur lui.

« L... » Light ravala ses sanglots.

* * *

Inutile de dire que Light ne dormit pas beaucoup ce soir là. Et il n'était plus qu'une épave dans la matinée. Ses yeux le piquaient d'avoir trop pleuré, et il y avait une douleur engourdissante dans sa poitrine. Quand il descendit finalement les escaliers, l'équipe d'enquête était déjà au travail. Tous préparaient le procès de Higuchi, un grand événement international.

Par habitude, Light commença à se diriger vers la chaise à côté de L, mais s'arrêta. Comment pourrait-il s'asseoir auprès de lui après ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière nuit ? Les autres enquêteurs le saluèrent. Ils se montrèrent tous très gentil avec lui. Il était évident que tous voyaient à quel point Light était mal en point. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le cacher.

Évidemment, tous pensaient que Light était triste pour une raison totalement différente de ce qui était le cas. Après tout, son père biologique avait tenté de le tuer la veille. Ils auraient sans nul doute trouvé étrange s'il s'était montré heureux. Mais cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Higuchi.

Light aurait été parfaitement bien... si L ne s'était souvenu de rien.

Il se tint derrière le détective, et le fixa. Depuis qu'il était devenu Kira dans cette vie, sa relation avec L avait connu des hauts et des bas. Mais cette fois... Light ne pensait pas que leur lien allait tenir. Pour lui, L semblait décidé à oublier ses sentiments.

Puis, quelque chose de terrifiant se produisit. L'écran principal se mit à clignoter. Toutes les données s'effacèrent.

Light restait immobile alors que les autres se mirent à s'activer autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il arrivait. L'horrible souvenir se reproduisait devant lui. L expliqua avec hâte pourquoi Watari venait d'effacer les fichiers, et le reste de l'équipe d'investigation se mit à paniquer.

_« L'histoire se répète toujours, Light-kun. »_

C'était ce que L avait dit, la nuit précédente. Light ne voulait pas y croire. Tout ce qui était en train de se passer était si soudain.

Lorsque L bascula de sa chaise, Light bondit en avant et s'accrocha à lui. Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol. L était étendu sur le dos, et Light le fixait. _Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai !_

« L ! » hurla Light.

Les grands yeux noirs se fermèrent lentement.

« Non ! L ! » Light le serra étroitement en pleurant. « _L !_ »

Tout espoir fut perdu lorsque les yeux se fermèrent.

Mais alors... ils s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

L braqua son regard sur lui. « Light-kun n'a pas souri. Peut-être que l'imitation de ma mort n'était pas assez réaliste. »

_I – Imitation ?_ Choqué, Light le regarda bouche bée. Puis, il comprit enfin. L avait rejoué sa propre mort, afin de voir sa réaction. Light en tremblait de rage.

« Putain d'enfoiré malade ! » Il frappa L en plein visage.

Yagami et Matsuda se jetèrent sur Light et essayèrent de le relever. Mais Light s'accrochait avec obstination au col de L, ne cessant de frapper le détective.

Matsuda tenta de le tirer comme il le pouvait. « Light, arrête ! »

« Contrôle-toi ! » cria également Soichirô.

Light pouvait les entendre, mais les ignorait. La seule chose qui comptait était de se venger de L. Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Quelle genre de personne tordue pouvait mettre en scène de cette façon sa mort ?

Lorsque les deux hommes furent enfin séparés, L se redressa simplement et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. « La réaction de Light-kun est assez extrême. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! À quoi tu t'attendais ? » Light essaya de se libérer de la prise que les deux autres hommes avaient sur lui.

« À un sourire. »

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il tomba à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il ne put arrêter ses tremblements. « S – Stop. Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, » supplia Light. « Arrête de me torturer ! Je t'aime ! »

Yagami et Matsuda le relâchèrent avec un glapissement. Les autres les observèrent, choqués. Avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Light ne s'en soucia pas. Le monde entier aurait pu l'entendre que cela ne lui aurait rien fait. La seule chose qui comptait était L. Light le fixa droit dans les yeux.

L s'accroupit rapidement devant lui et l'attrapa. « Light-kun, nous devons parler en privé. Lève-toi. »

Light appuya simplement sa tête contre la poitrine de L, et ses sanglots reprirent.

Il put entendre la voix indignée de Soichirô. « L, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu as torturé Light ! » l'accusa Matsuda, et des chuchotements lui parvinrent ensuite.

« Vous vous trompez, » les coupa sèchement L, avant de relever l'adolescent tremblant. « Light-kun, lève-toi. »

Lorsque Light fut debout, L l'emmena immédiatement. Les autres membres de l'équipe échangeaient encore quelques messes basses, mais L les ignora et se entraîna Light vers l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent d'un étage et L le traîna dans le couloir. L'adolescent, malheureux, gardait la tête baissée, et laissa L le conduire.

L l'amena dans sa chambre, et referma la porte. Le détective lui lança un regard frustré. _Il est probablement en colère à cause de ce que j'ai laissé échapper devant les autres. Putain, tout va vraiment mal. _

Fatigué, Light s'assit sur le lit, et regarda L. « Ça ne me fait rien s'ils le savent. »

« Ça ne me fait rien non plus. » Il avait toujours l'air irrité.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. « Alors pourquoi- ? »

L se pencha sur le lit, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Light. « Je te torture, Light-kun ? _Je te _torture ? »

« Oui ! »

L agrippa subitement son épaule et le repoussa en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve étendu sur le dos. « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt l'inverse, » siffla-t-il furieusement, se positionnant au-dessus de l'adolescent. « Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'essaie de te sauver, Light-kun. J'ai cru qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour toi. Tu m'as laissé _croire_ qu'il y avait de l'espoir. »

La douleur déformait la voix de L lorsqu'il grogna, « Mais pendant tout ce temps, tu _savais_. Tu avais déjà fait tout ça avant. Bien sûr, tu pourrais le refaire à nouveau. Je serais fou de penser le contraire. »

« Alors, tu renonces à moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ! »

« Non, je t'aime encore ! Et c'est pour ça que c'est une torture ! »

Surpris, Light leva les yeux. « Vraiment ? » Il sourit, les joues striées de larmes. « Tu m'aimes encore ? »

Les yeux noirs de L s'écarquillèrent. « Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? J'ai dit que t'aimer était une torture. »

« Alors, tu pourras encore me torturer, et autant que tu le voudras, » offrit Light imprudemment. « Tant que tu m'aimeras encore, je pourrais le supporter. »

Toute la colère disparut du visage de L. « Light-kun... » Il soupira et posa son front contre celui de Light. « Tu recommences. Arrête de me faire espérer que tu puisses changer. Si seulement je parvenais à renoncer à toi- »

Light se redressa et attrapa les lèvres de L entre les siennes. Puis, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Light rompit le baiser et regarda L avec affection.

« Je t'aime. »

« Et je suis un imbécile, » répondit L en un souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser était lent et tendre. L embrassa gentiment Light, et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. La main de Light sur la nuque de L, l'adolescent approcha un peu plus le détective de lui. Ils explorèrent doucement la bouche de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans leur comportement. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de se réconforter mutuellement par le biais du baiser.

Lorsque L rompit finalement le baiser, il s'étendit sur le lit auprès de Light. Ils fixèrent tous les deux le plafond en silence, jusqu'à ce que L annonce avec une détermination renouvelée :

« Si Light-kun peut supporter la douleur, j'y arriverais aussi. Je ne renoncerais pas à toi, même si cela me tue. Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer. »

Appréciateur, Light roula de côté et étreignit L. Posant sa tête sur la poitrine du détective, il pria pour rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Alors, L passa ses bras autour de l'adolescent, et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans prononcer un mot. Aucun d'eux ne voulait briser l'étreinte.

Aucun d'eux ne voulait faire face à la réalité qui les attendait hors de la chambre.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** C'est un peu le chapitre des sentiments, celui-là. Fallait bien que ça sorte, que ça explose enfin, et on espère avoir bien réussi à retranscrire tout ça. :3 Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Allez y, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis, surtout qu'on se rapproche peu à peu de la fin ! Une très bonne semaine à vous tous et à la prochaine. ;)


	38. Protéger l'ennemi

**Note de Caela :** (Eh non, pas de retard cette fois ^^) Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! =) Vous êtes tous géniaux, sincèrement. 8) Actuellement, je suis en train de finaliser la traduction des derniers chapitres de Second Chance. Et honnêtement, ça me rend nostalgique. Ça fait quoi, neuf mois que la publication de cette traduction a commencé ? Curieusement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Et puis, ç'a été la première traduction de Jilano et moi, ça va être dur d'y mettre fin... Arf, je sais ! Pour que l'histoire ne se termine jamais, je ne publierai plus aucun chapitre supplémentaire ! (Muahaha! Que je suis machiavélique !) Hum, brefouille. Excusez ce petit délire. ^^ Une bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**Note de Jilano : **Bonjour à tous ! Passé le week end en famille, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Et j'avais oublié combien j'aimais battre tout le monde au bowling. X) Ah oui, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement, je vais mieux maintenant. Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**miss-shieru :** Il semblerait que beaucoup de lecteurs aient lâché une larme... ^^ C'est à nous de te remercier pour tous tes compliments ! :) Oui, il est vrai que l'auteure aurait pu jouer un peu plus sur la "mort" de L... Sinon, heureuses que tu aies aimé la scène de réconciliation. :D (A savoir si leur relation va durer... Plus que quelques chapitres pour être fixés ! :P) Merci pour ta review, et pour Jilano ! Et une très bonne lecture à toi !

**Eruka :** Oh, ne dis pas à ton ordinateur que tu le détestes ! :O Sinon, il va se sentir mal aimé, et buguer bien plus souvent ! Il faut le traiter avec amûûûr, lui dire de gentilles choses et le supplier d'être gentil avec toi... Brefouille. x) Tu as quand même pu lire le chapitre. ;) Merci pour ta review ! Ah, le créole est particulier. xD Je ne connais pas plus que ça, à vrai dire. ^^ Tss, ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'on a recommencé les cours nous, non mais oh. x) Et le lycée, c'est l'indépendance, c'est le grand pas avant ton futur, c'est... pas mal de boulot aussi. XD Enfin bref, enjoy ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 37 – Protéger l'ennemi**

* * *

L était debout, à côté du lit de Light. L'adolescent était profondément endormi. L savait que Light n'avait probablement pas dormi la nuit précédente. Après leur dispute, ils avaient fini par se réconcilier. Ils s'aimaient encore, même si tout ça était stupide et illogique.

_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne causeras pas ma mort, Light-kun._ L posa une main sur la tête de l'adolescent. Puis, il caressa tristement les cheveux de Light. _Mais même si tu venais à me tuer... Je pense que je t'aimerai encore. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour te donner une troisième chance. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. _

Light remua sous la couverture, et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. « L ? »

« Repose-toi, Light-kun. Tu en as besoin. » L se pencha et lui offrit un baiser chaste.

Light eut un sourire endormi avant de replonger dans son sommeil. L s'attarda quelques instants de plus, avant de se retourner et de quitter la chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il aperçut Soichirô à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'enquêteur japonais était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, et attendait. « L, est-ce que je peux avoir un mot avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ? » Il traversa le couloir, en direction de l'aîné.

Le visage de Yagami était sévère. « Je suis inquiet pour le bien-être de Light. Je sais qu'il est un suspect Kira, mais la façon dont tu le traites est immorale. »

L pencha la tête d'un côté. « Vraiment ? Je trouve intéressant que vous pensiez ça. »

« Intéressant ? » Soichirô avait l'air furieux. « Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans, L. Light était complètement effondré à cause de ce que tu as fait. Son père a essayé de le tuer hier, et voilà que tu en rajoutes une couche. »

« Si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez déjà aidé à rajouter une _couche_, il y a quelques temps, Yagami-san. Vous avez laissé Light-kun croire que vous étiez mort. »

« J'ai fait ça pour lui permettre de sortir de sa cellule, » grogna l'ancien père de Light. « Et Matsuda m'a raconté ce que vous faites tous les deux, quand vous êtes seuls. C'est très peu professionnel. Tu es en position de force, et tu profites de lui. Je ne vais pas rester là et laisser tout ça continuer. Je vais demander que la garde de Light te soit immédiatement retirée. »

_Il n'est peut-être plus le père de Light-kun, mais il agit comme tel._ L mordit le bout de son pouce. « Je vois. Et êtes-vous prêt à vous occuper de lui, Yagami-san ? Souhaitez-vous l'adopter ? »

Les yeux de Soichirô s'écarquillèrent. « L'adopter ? Mais il est suspecté d'être Kira. »

« Je sais. Souhaitez-vous vous occuper de lui malgré ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en danger. »

« Si vous adoptez Light-kun, il fera également partie de votre famille. Et vous semblez croire qu'entre Light et moi, je suis le seul à être dangereux pour lui. Peut-être que vous ne vous souciez pas autant de Light-kun que ce que vous laissez croire. »

Yagami le foudroya du regard. « Je me soucie de lui. Light est un bon garçon. Il a sauvé ma fille, et ma femme l'adore. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'adopter ? Parce que vous croyez qu'il est Kira ? »

«_ Non_. Je ne le crois pas, » répondit résolument Soichirô. « Très bien, je le prendrai à ma charge. Ma famille sera heureuse de l'apprendre. »

L cligna des yeux de surprise. « Vous choisissez d'avoir un suspect Kira pour fils ? »

« Oui. » Son air était déterminé.

L sourit. « Je suis heureux. Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir protéger Light-kun. À la suite du procès de Higuchi, nous pourrons mettre en route la procédure d'adoption. Je suis certain que Light sera très heureux. »

Soichirô sembla pris au dépourvu. « Tu es d'accord pour que je l'adopte ? »

« Pour être sincère, je refuserai cela à n'importe quelle famille, exceptée la vôtre, » expliqua L. « Bien sûr, il est nécessaire qu'il soit encore surveillé, et des caméras seront placées dans votre maison. »

Il hocha la tête et L passa devant lui, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Attend, » l'appela Soichirô. « Pourquoi permettrais-tu ça à ma famille ? »

L entra dans l'ascenseur, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. « Comme je l'ai dit, Light-kun en sera très heureux. »

* * *

Lorsque Light se réveilla le lendemain, tous les autres se trouvaient déjà dans l'atelier. L était pratiquement scotché à l'écran de son ordinateur, et tapait rapidement sur son clavier. Et les autres membres étaient également très occupés. Light s'assit simplement aux côtés de L et se mit à son tour au travail. De temps en temps, Matsuda lui jetait des regards compatissants, mais les autres étaient trop occupés pour perdre du temps.

Toutes les chaînes d'informations cancanaient sur le procès imminent. Le Premier Ministre japonais avait lui-même souhaité rencontrer l'un des représentants de L en privé. Le Premier Ministre allait soi-disant tenir un discours lors du procès, et avait besoin d'un rapide débriefing. Son discours serait alors traduit en plusieurs langues, pour que les autres nations puissent suivre l'événement.

L avait prévu d'assister à la réunion privée sous l'identité de Ryûzaki. Pendant ce temps, Light devait assister à sa propre réunion. Il était un témoin clé dans l'affaire, aussi était-il appelé à témoigner. Il était nécessaire que Light rencontre le nouveau procureur travaillant pour L, afin de passer en revue, avec lui, les questions qui allaient lui être posées durant le procès. Il se sentit soulagé d'être confronté à un nouveau procureur, gardant un très mauvais souvenir de celui qui avait travaillé pour L lors du procès de Misa.

Leurs réunions avaient lieu au même moment. Aux alentours de quatorze heures, ils quittèrent l'atelier. Watari se chargea d'emmener L, et Light fut escorté au palais de Justice par Matsuda et Aizawa. Soichirô resta au quartier général, et s'occupa de l'avancement de l'enquête en compagnie des autres membres.

Lorsque Light arriva dans l'immeuble, les deux détectives japonais entrèrent avec lui. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le surveiller étroitement, mais cela n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Light savait que fuguer était inutile. De plus, il avait reçu un téléphone portable. Il aurait pu appeler Mikami ou Takada, mais c'était bien trop risqué. Il était plus intelligent de se comporter normalement et d'aller à la réunion. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner à L une autre raison de se renchaîner à lui.

Light suivit Aizawa et Matsuda dans le hall. Puis, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où devait se tenir la réunion, et traversèrent un couloir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bonne porte du bureau, Matsuda et Aizawa s'assirent sur un banc, dans le couloir. Puis, l'adolescent se dirigea avec désinvolture jusqu'à la porte, et entra dans le bureau.

Light leva les yeux et se figea.

Dans la pièce, un homme familier était assis derrière son bureau. Les cheveux noirs mi-longs, il avait revêtu un costume d'affaires.

« Ça fait un moment, Dieu. » Mikami ôta ses lunettes et ses yeux luisirent d'un rouge semblable à la couleur des yeux des Shinigami.

« Tu es le nouveau procureur de L, » déclara Light, encore choqué.

« Oui. Es-tu impressionné ? » L'homme eut un sourire narquois.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. » Light se dirigea vers le fauteuil, devant le bureau de Mikami, et s'assit. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que L l'a choisi parmi toutes les personnes ! Est-ce que L l'aurait fait exprès ? Non, ça n'a pas de sens. L était bien trop occupé avec le Kira de Yotsuba. Il n'a encore rien pu découvrir, pour Mikami._

L avait probablement embauché Mikami tout simplement parce que celui-ci était un bon procureur. Même si ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, L était mort avant l'entrée en jeu de Mikami. Il était donc impossible qu'il reconnaisse l'adorateur de Kira. L était probablement inconscient de qui était réellement Mikami.

Mikami croisa les bras, et expliqua calmement, « Il n'y aura pas besoin que tu témoignes. J'écrirai le nom de Higuchi avant le début du procès. »

« Si tu as laissé Higuchi en vie aussi longtemps, c'était pour qu'on puisse se voir, » déduisit immédiatement Light.

« Oui. Et aussi parce que j'espérais avoir une chance de voir le visage de L. » Le procureur sourit. « Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver un moyen de l'attirer ici. »

« Peut-être... » répondit précautionneusement Light. « Mais ce sera difficilement faisable. L n'a pas l'habitude de rencontrer les gens en face-à-face. Je doute pouvoir l'attirer jusqu'à toi. »

« Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais mon Dieu est si ingénieux qu'il trouvera bien un moyen. »

« Non. Il n'y a aucun moyen, crois-moi, » mentit-il. « Il te suffit d'écrire le nom de Higuchi, et d'arrêter de travailler pour L dès que possible. Je ne veux pas que tu t'associes avec lui. »

« Si mon Dieu insiste, j'écrirai le nom de Higuchi ce soir. »

« Très bien. » Light se sentit soulagé. Il avait besoin que Mikami s'éloigne de son L.

Le fanatique se pencha avec enthousiasme au-dessus du bureau. « Alors, es-tu content de moi ? J'ai tué des millions de criminels. »

« Oui. Tu as fait un excellent travail. »

Mikami acquiesça joyeusement avant d'annoncer, « Je voudrais recevoir la bénédiction de Dieu à propos d'une certaine chose. »

« D'accord. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je souhaiterais élargir la définition d'un crime. Je voudrais inclure les fanatiques anti-Kira à notre liste de criminels. »

« Tu veux tuer tous ceux qui ne nous soutiennent pas ? » demanda Light, incrédule. « Il y a encore trop de monde qui- »

« Je sais, » le coupa Mikami. « Je veux seulement tuer leurs dirigeants... Comme les chefs des nations anti-Kira. »

Cela surprit Light. Mikami voulait forcer les nations à devenir pro-Kira en tuant les principaux dirigeants mondiaux. Il demandait la permission de commettre des actes qui pouvaient totalement être considérés comme terroristes...

Light répondit avec hésitation, « Nous pourrons le faire, un jour. Mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est trop tôt. »

« J'ai l'impression que mon Dieu sous-estime son emprise sur le monde. »

_Non. Tu l'exagères seulement_. Light contenta de sourire à son adorateur fou.

Contre toute attente, son téléphone sonna. Light sortit le téléphone de sa poche, et vérifia l'identité de l'appelant. Le nom 'Ryûzaki' était affiché. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre._ Pourquoi L m'appelle-t-il ?_

Il porta nerveusement son portable à l'oreille, et décrocha.

La voix de L lui parvint, « Light-kun, es-tu encore dans le bureau de Mikami ? »

« Oui. » Il regarda Mikami, qui le fixait avec attention. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je serai bientôt là. »

Light en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'agir calmement, tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade. « Quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais occupé ? »

« Oui, c'était le cas. Mais la réunion avec le Premier Ministre s'est terminée plus tôt que prévue. De plus, je n'aime pas que Light-kun reste seul avec Matsuda et Aizawa, » expliqua L.

Très vite, Light insista, « Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Surveiller Light-kun est important. D'ailleurs, je tiens à rencontrer Mikami. Si ce procès se déroule bien, je pourrais travailler de nouveau avec lui plus tard. »

_Rencontrer Mikami ?_ Il haleta. « Tu es sûr ? »

L répondit nonchalamment, « Oui, je me présenterai simplement comme Ryûzaki. »

À présent, Light paniquait. Si L venait, il allait certainement mourir ! Light se tortilla dans son fauteuil, et se tourna vers Mikami. « Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de venir. »

« Je sais, mais je viendrai quand même, » répondit L, têtu.

Light posa une main sur son téléphone, et jeta un regard au procureur. « Excuse-moi. » Il se leva, et sortit précipitamment du bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, Matsuda et Aizawa étaient encore assis sur le banc. Ils parurent tous deux surpris de voir Light sortir aussi vite de sa réunion.

Mais Light les ignora, alors qu'il reprenait sa conversation avec L. « Tu vas perdre ton temps. »

L lui coupa la parole, « Mais je suis déjà dans le bâtiment, Light-kun. »

_Merde ! _Light en avait assez d'essayer d'être subtil. Il lâcha avec désespoir, « Alors, fais demi-tour, et repars. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison souhaites-tu que je ne vienne pas ? Dis-moi. »

_Parce que tu vas mourir !_ Light tremblait. « Pour rien. Contente-toi de ne pas venir, _s'il-te-plaît_. »

Semblant réfléchir, L resta silencieux à l'autre bout de la ligne. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, et Mikami sortit dans le couloir. Light croisa le regard du procureur. Son adorateur avait l'air suspicieux. Quant à Aizawa et Matsuda, eux étaient confus.

Cette situation était désastreuse, sérieusement désastreuse. Light déglutit anxieusement.

L répondit finalement, « Je ne viendrais pas... si Light-kun dit qu'il m'aime. »

« Je t'aime, » répondit Light sans hésitation. Puis, il raccrocha, avant de rempocher son portable.

« Êtes-vous prêt à poursuivre notre réunion ? » lui demanda Mikami.

« Oui. Je m'excuse. » Light rentra dans le bureau.

Le procureur le suivit et referma la porte. « Qui était-ce ? »

« Oh, juste Misa. Tu sais comment elle est. » Light agita sa main avec dédain, avant de se rasseoir face au bureau. « Revenons aux choses sérieuses. »

Mikami hocha simplement la tête. Puis, il se rassit à son bureau.

* * *

Après son entretien avec son Dieu, Mikami était assis seul dans son bureau. Il se rappelait à présent de la majorité de ses anciens souvenirs. Et, surtout, il se souvenait de son dévouement extrême envers le premier Kira, Light Yagami. La réincarnation de son Dieu ressemblait comme une copie à l'original... Pourtant, quelque chose semblait différent dans ce nouveau Light.

Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, Mikami se leva. Light n'était pas le seul témoin de cette affaire. Mikami avait encore une autre réunion, aujourd'hui.

« C'est Misa. » La jeune fille blonde entra joyeusement dans le bureau.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mikami aperçut un homme, dans le couloir. Le nom au-dessus de sa tête était 'Mogi'. L l'avait probablement envoyé ici pour escorter Misa. Une fois la porte refermée, Mikami ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un morceau de papier, provenant du Death Note.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et l'attrapa rapidement, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Avant que Misa ne puisse réagir, il plaqua le morceau de Death Note sur son bras. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé. Puis, Mikami la libéra.

« Tu te souviens, maintenant ? »

« Oui, Misa se souvient. » Tremblante, elle acquiesça avant de s'asseoir et de tenir sa tête entre ses mains. « La tête de Misa lui fait mal... »

« C'était à prévoir. » Mikami s'assit derrière son bureau, en face de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que les souvenirs de ta vie passée sont aussi revenus ? »

« Oui. Misa se rappelle de tout. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit fièrement. « Le Light de Misa a toujours été Kira. »

« C'est exact... » Mikami s'interrompit, avant de demander, « As-tu appelé Light aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » Elle eut une moue boudeuse. « Mais Misa aurait aimé le faire. »

« Je vois. » Mikami plissa les yeux de colère. _Mon Dieu m'a menti_. « À quand remonte la dernière fois que Light a dit t'aimer ? »

« Oh, ça fait très longtemps... » admit tristement Misa.

« Et à part toi, à qui d'autre Light pourrait-il le dire ? »

« Hmm. Eh bien, Misa ne pense pas que c'est de l'amour, mais elle a déjà vu son Light flirter avec L. »

Mikami grogna. « Flirter ? »

« Ouais. » Misa croisa les bras, et commença à se plaindre. « Un jour, Misa est rentrée dans son appartement et les a vus faire des choses horribles sur son canapé. Son Light a dit que c'était un malentendu, mais Misa- »

Mikami réalisa soudainement quelque chose, et son poing s'abattit furieusement sur la table. _C'était L, au téléphone ! _Le procureur était livide. Pas étonnant que Light ait refusé d'attirer L dans son bureau ! Il ne voulait pas que Mikami voie le visage du détective ! Il protégeait l'ennemi de Kira, l'ennemi de leur Justice !

Misa semblait inquiète. « Mikami ? »

« As-tu vu le visage de L ? » demanda sombrement le procureur.

« Oh, oui ! Misa se souvient maintenant ! » Elle saisit avec enthousiasme un stylo, sur le bureau. « Misa a vu L avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Son nom est L Lawliet. Misa peut l'écrire tout de suite. Où est le Death Note ? »

« Attend. »

« Hein, pourquoi ? » gémit Misa.

Mikami se pencha en arrière, dans son fauteuil, et expliqua, « Ces derniers temps, j'avoue avoir perdu la foi en notre Dieu. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il revienne totalement à lui, mais... je crois qu'il essaie de protéger L. »

« Oui, Misa a peur de ça, aussi. »

« Alors, donnons lui une dernière chance de nous prouver qu'il est Dieu, » déclara Mikami avec conviction. « Light doit être celui qui écrira le nom de L. »

La jeune fille blonde sourit méchamment. « Misa est d'accord. Elle aimerait voir son Light tuer L. »

« Alors, tout est réglé. Nous obligerons Light à tuer L afin qu'il assume pleinement son rôle de Dieu. »

* * *

Quand Light rentra, tout le monde était de retour dans le bâtiment, à l'exception de L. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le célèbre détective, et, pour dire vrai, une partie de lui-même ne voulait pas le savoir. Comment justifier ce qu'il avait dit au téléphone à L ? Light savait que son comportement avait été suspect. Il ne serait pas surpris si L décidait de réutiliser la chaîne, et le surveillait à nouveau.

Et pourtant, L n'était nulle part. Mais il était possible que L se trouvait simplement dans l'atelier. Light décida de ne pas tenter le diable, et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Le temps passa lentement. Light resta assis dans sa chambre pendant des heures, qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Il s'inquiétait encore de la réaction que L allait avoir. Quand il fut finalement détendu et allongé dans son lit, la porte s'ouvrit.

L fit irruption dans sa chambre. Light se redressa rapidement et croisa le regard du détective. Il s'était mentalement préparé à ce qui pourrait suivre. Il avait réfléchi des heures durant sur la façon dont il se justifierait auprès de L.

« J'ai une question, » déclara L sans ambage.

_Nous y voilà_. « Je t'écoute. »

« Si Light-kun est Kira, écrirait-il lui même dans le Death Note, ou laisserait-il ses complices le faire ? »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que Light s'attendait. « Je ne suis pas Kira. » La réponse était automatique.

« Ce n'était pas ma question. J'ai dit 'si' Light-kun est Kira. »

« Très bien. Hypothétiquement parlant, _si_ j'étais Kira, je n'écrirais pas dans le Death Note. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai promis. »

L pencha la tête d'un côté.

Light développa à contrecœur, « Je t'ai promis de ne jamais tuer à nouveau, aussi je voudrais donc que d'autres le fassent pour moi. »

« Est-ce que Light-kun me dit seulement ce que je veux entendre ? » L semblait sceptique.

« Non, je le pense vraiment. »

« Je vois. » Le détective sembla se plonger dans ses pensées, se retourna et quitta la pièce.

À présent, Light était de nouveau seul. Mais il était encore plus confus qu'avant. L n'avait même pas parlé de leur conversation téléphonique. Mais il avait dû trouver le comportement de Light suspect, pas vrai ? Comment n'aurait-il pas pu trouver ça suspect ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Peut-être que L pensait qu'il n'aurait obtenu aucune réponse de Light, et n'avait donc pas pris la peine de lui demander ? Non. L lui aurait tout de même posé la question. Et puis, L exigerait d'obtenir une réponse à moins... que cela ne lui soit pas nécessaire ?

Est-ce que L avait déjà tout compris ? Non... Si L savait tout, alors ne le lui aurait-il pas déjà annoncé, ou au moins ne l'aurait-il fait arrêter en tant que Kira ?

Light se recoucha et fixa le plafond. _Que se passe-t-il...?_

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Comme SlightlyPsycho le dit à la fin de ce chapitre, dans la version originale, l'histoire atteint son "summum" dans le prochain chapitre ! La fin est toute proche, les enfants... J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Alors, selon vous, est-ce à une happy end, ou à une bad end qu'auront droit L et Light...? Les paris sont ouverts. ;) Je vous dit à lundi prochain, et une très bonne semaine à tous !

(PS. Il neige, de votre côté ? ^^)


	39. Tuer ou ne pas tuer

**Note de Caela :** En plus d'être nostalgique à cause de la fin (qui approche à grands pas) de SC, je me remets à regarder tous mes Classiques Disney. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'aurais pas de réponse moi-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, je finis toujours avec une chanson Disney dans la tête, et je me mets à la chanter (sans m'en rendre compte) en plein milieu des cours. J'vous explique pas la joie totale quand je remarque que mon prof me fixe bizarrement, et que je me rends compte quelques secondes plus tard que je suis en train de chantonner. Humpf humpf. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie d'aller me cacher dans un trou de souris. Dommage que les trous de souris soient trop petits pour se cacher dedans... M'enfin, brefouille brefouille, enjoy, sweeties !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour à tous ! On arrive près de la fin, et je commence à être nostalgique. Et aussi, je sombre lentement dans la dépression parce que j'écris cette note le 26 janvier, et franchement, tous les ans, c'est suffisant pour m'interner en hopital psychiatrique. Bonne lecture à vous, sinon.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**yuki-nee :** Merci pour ta review. :) Au sujet de la bad/happy end, je ne peux rien dire. :P Tu verras bien par toi-même. ;) Enjoy !

Eruka : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Oui, fallait bien que Mikami revienne. ;) Pour Misa, je n'y peux rien. x) Et oui, je connais la chanson. XD Ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur de la review. ;) Quoi, il y a des personnes qui te laissent squatter leurs ordis ? :p Brefouille, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 – Tuer ou ne pas tuer**

* * *

Le lendemain, Light se rendit dans l'atelier. Il était très tôt, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il était donc normal de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'absence des autres enquêteurs, à l'exception de L. Le célèbre détective se trouvait presque toujours dans l'atelier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour-là. C'était très inhabituel de sa part.

Light remonta immédiatement dans l'ascenseur, et monta d'un étage. Il était déterminé à trouver L. L'adolescent traversa le hall de l'étage, et entra sans frapper dans la chambre du détective.

Celui-ci s'y trouvait, perché sur une chaise, devant son ordinateur portable. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, L réduisit toutes les fenêtres affichées à son écran. Puis, il fit pivoter la chaise pour faire face à Light. Un Death Note était posé sur le bureau, à côté de l'ordinateur du détective.

« Tu me caches quelque chose ? » demanda audacieusement Light.

« Light-kun n'a pas à se plaindre après tout ce qu'il m'a dissimulé. »

Soudain, Ryûk traversa un mur. « Hey, L. Je veux plus de pommes. »

L eut l'air irrité. « Je t'ai donné dix pommes il y a exactement deux heures et six minutes. »

« Ben, j'en veux encore, » exigea le Shinigami avant d'offrir à Light son plus large sourire. « Hey, Light. Comment va mon humain préféré ? »

Light grimaça. Il espérait sincèrement que Ryûk n'ait rien dit de très important à L.

Mais celui-ci ignora le commentaire suspect du Shinigami, et regarda directement Light. « Higuchi est mort d'une crise cardiaque la nuit dernière. »

Light hocha simplement la tête. Il aurait pu agir comme s'il avait été surpris par la nouvelle, mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Même avant que Mikami ne lui dise qu'il allait tuer Higuchi, tout le monde s'attendait déjà à ce que le Kira de Yotsuba soit tué.

Le détective expliqua, « Comme le procès n'aura pas lieu, l'aide de Light-kun ne sera plus nécessaire. Tu t'installeras chez les Yagami aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon ? » Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent.

« Rassemble toutes tes affaires. Lorsque Yagami-san arrivera, tu partiras avec lui. »

_Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi m'éloigne-t-il de lui ?_ « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, L ? Je ne suis plus suspect ? »

« Bien sûr que si, il ne fait aucun doute que tu es Kira, ou que tu en portes au moins le titre. »

Ryûk ricana lorsqu'il vit la confusion se peindre sur le visage de Light. Le Shinigami trouvait la situation très amusante.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne comprends pas, » répondit Light avec hésitation.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de m'expliquer. » L fit repivoter sa chaise pour se replacer devant l'ordinateur. « En outre, Light-kun devrait être heureux. La famille Yagami t'a de nouveau accepté dans sa maison. »

Light hocha la tête sans un mot, et sortit. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit. C'était vrai... Une partie de lui était était heureuse de savoir qu'il allait vivre avec les Yagami. Mais le comportement de L le préoccupait davantage. _L a-t-il perdu l'esprit ?__ Il pourrait me surveiller plus que ça, au moins !_

Light enfouit son visage entre ses mains. _Qu'est-ce que L a encore inventé ?_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Light vivait avec son ancienne famille. Rester avec les Yagami était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était vraiment heureux que Soichirô l'ait adopté. Et il reçut la confirmation que son ancien père se trouvait être le meilleur papa qu'il avait jamais connu. C'était également une joie de passer du temps avec son ancienne mère et son ancienne soeur.

Même si des caméras étaient dissimulées un peu partout dans la maison, la famille Yagami ne s'en était pas souciée. Ils avaient accueilli chaleureusement Light. Beaucoup de chose n'avaient pas changé. La cuisine de son ancienne mêre avait encore le même goût que dans sa vie antérieure, et Sayu lui demandait encore son aide pour faire ses devoirs. Le soir, ils se réunissaient tous pour manger. Le seul absent était son ancien père. Mais après tout, Soichirô Yagami avait toujours été une personne très occupée.

Il y avait des moments lors desquels Light aurait voulu croire qu'il était encore un Yagami, et qu'il s'agissait là de sa vraie famille. Mais il s'empêchait d'y penser. Il avait besoin de rester concentré sur le présent. Il avait besoin d'atteindre son but... de sauver le monde en tant que Kira.

Quand Light vivait avec L, il avait été plus compliqué de se concentrer sur cet objectif. Il avait dû passer la plupart de son temps à clamer son innocence, et persuader L qu'il n'avait pas envie de tuer le célèbre détective. Et pour la moitié de ces points, Light avait réellement dit la vérité. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que L meure, mais il voulait tout de même que la justice de Kira soit menée à bien.

Un soir, Light regarda les informations avec sa mère et Sayu. Des pro-Kira étaient interviewés. Les anciens membres de sa famille se montrèrent consternés par l'émission, mais Light ne pouvait nier la fierté qu'il ressentait.

De plus en plus de personnes au Japon embrassaient la justice de Kira. C'était fantastique. Light dissimula ses vraies émotions, et fixa l'écran. Si des caméras vidéos ne s'étaient pas trouvées dans la pièce, un sourire narquois aurait très certainement tordu les traits de son visage.

Pendant ces trois derniers jours, Light avait repris les cours. Il était persuadé que des caméras se trouvaient dans le bâtiment de l'école, mais ne trouva aucune d'entre elles. Même s'il aperçut plusieurs fois Takada, jamais aucun des deux ne parla à l'autre. Il était bien trop paranoïaque.

Après chaque fin de journée, Light rentrait chez lui avec Sayu. Alors qu'ils marchaient, il balaya la rue du regard, essayant de voir si quelqu'un les suivait. Mais il ne remarqua personne de suspect... C'était étrange. Soit l'agent qui le filait était très qualifié, soit il n'était absolument pas suivi. Mais Light ne croyait pas en cette dernière possibilité.

Une fois rentré chez eux, Light monta dans sa chambre. Même sa chambre ressemblait à celle qu'il avait eu. Tant de souvenirs étaient rattachés à cette pièce. C'était ici qu'il avait écrit pour la première fois dans le Death Note, mais aussi qu'il avait rencontré Ryûk, avait bêtement écrit le nom de Lind L. Taylor, s'était allié à Misa, et avait été surveillé par L... Tout avait commencé ici, ou plutôt, cette chambre était une réplique parfaite du lieu où tout avait commencé.

Light se coucha sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond avec une profonde lassitude, et finit par fermer les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

_Il avait été touché. Matsuda lui avait tiré dessus ! Near a__vait gagné ! C'était fini ! Light fuyait. Il enserra son épaule d'une main, __alors que son bras blessé se balançait__. Son visage était barbouillé de sang, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il savait que tout é__tait fini, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir, ignorant la douleur qui le tenaillait. _

_Si Near et l'équipe d'enquête le trouvaient, il serait exécuté, ou envoyé en prison à perpétuité. Mais Light doutait que tout cela puisse se passer. Ryûk allait très probablement écrire son nom avant que tout cela n'arrive..._

_C'était vraiment terminé. Light arriva dans un entrepôt abandonné. Au moins, personne ne le verrait vivre ses derniers instants et son échec. Oui, penser à ça était difficile, mais vrai. Kira avait échoué. Il allait mourir. Le désespoir qu'il ressentait était insupportable. _

_Light commença à gravir les marches d'un escalier, mais finit par s'arrêter. Fuir ne lui servait plus à rien. Il leva les yeux. Le soleil se couchait, et il pouvait voir ses derniers rayons traverser une grande fenêtre. _

_Puis, Light ressentit une grande douleur dans sa poitrine. Crise cardiaque._

_Alors qu'il était en train de mourir, il aperçut une silhouette, en face de lui. C'était L. Mais Light n'eut pas la force de parler à son hallucination, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. _

_L fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir._

Light glapit, et se redressa rapidement. « L. »

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, et il était seul. Light tremblait légèrement, tandis que son cœur ne cessait de s'emballer. Le souvenir de sa mort était à la fois terrifiant et rageant. _Kira avait échoué !_ Il serra les poings. _Non, ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je ne le permettrai pas !_

Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas échouer une nouvelle fois ! Cette fois, tout serait différent. Avec une nouvelle détermination, Light se leva. _Cette fois, je n'échouerai pas_.

Puis, il entendit Sayu l'appeler d'en bas. « Light-sempai, le dîner est servi ! »

Light prit une profonde inspiration, et retrouva son sang-froid. « J'arrive, » répondit-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Il était temps que Kira fasse le prochain pas. Demain, il parlerait avec Takada.

* * *

Le lendemain, Light se rendit en cours avec Sayu, comme à son habitude. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, ils se séparèrent. Light traversa le grand hall en direction de sa salle. Sur le chemin, il aperçut Takada. Dans le couloir bondé, il se mit volontairement à la fixer.

Takada dut comprendre, et elle vint à sa rencontre. Puis, elle fonça dans un autre élève, et trébucha. Aux yeux de tous, ça avait l'air d'un accident, mais Light savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'elle tombait, ses manuels scolaires et ses feuilles de cours chutèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol. Light s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

« Merci, Light. » Elle glissa sournoisement une note dans la main de Light alors que celui-ci lui tendait ses affaires.

« Pas de souci. » Light serra la petite note et sourit.

Après lui avoir tout rendu, il se leva et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, il s'éloigna nonchalamment parmi la foule d'élèves.

Durant son premier cours, Light ouvrit un manuel et posa la note dessus pour la lire. N'importe qui aurait pensé que Light lisait simplement le passage qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Et pas qu'il s'agissait d'une petite note qu'il avait reçue quelques minutes auparavant. Takada lui annonçait que Mikami souhaitait le voir. Le procureur l'attendrait le soir-même, à l'Église de Kira.

C'était certainement le lieu le plus risqué pour une rencontre. Mais Light n'avait toujours pas repéré la potentielle personne qui le suivait. Peut-être que se réunir dans l'église secrète n'allait finalement pas être aussi risqué que ça. Il aurait à sortir de la maison des Yagami, mais ce ne serait pas la chose la plus difficile à faire. De plus, Light savait qu'il avait besoin de mettre en place le prochain mouvement de Kira, et il avait besoin, pour ça, de l'aide de Mikami.

Ce soir, il irait certainement à l'Église. Restait à savoir comment.

Light passa le reste de ses cours à mettre en place un plan. Lorsque l'école se termina, il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, avec Sayu, il partit. Il avait prévu de rentrer avant que Soichirô n'arrive lui-même chez lui. Il savait que son ancien père ne le voudrait probablement pas hors du champ de vue des caméras.

Light marcha jusqu'à une station de métro à proximité, et prit un des métros pour le centre-ville. Puis, il se dirigea vers la rue de l'église cachée. Light resta particulièrement en alerte. S'il apercevait quelqu'un de suspect, il ferait en sorte de lui faire perdre sa trace. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à n'importe qui de le suivre jusqu'à l'Église.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il atteignit finalement la ruelle où l'entrée secrète se trouvait. Light balaya une dernière fois la zone du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Il traversa la ruelle, et frappa contre le mur en briques.

La porte secrète s'ouvrit en grinçant. Light entra, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir, sombre, qui conduisait jusqu'à la grande salle.

Dans l'église, Mikami était debout sur la plate-forme en bois, aux côtés de Misa. Derrière la plate-forme, le mur était encore recouvert de photographies de criminels. Au centre de la plate-forme se dressait un tout nouveau podium.

Lorsque Misa le vit, elle agita une main, et cria joyeusement, « Liiiiight ! Par ici ! »

_L a laissé Misa sortir ?_ Light ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Bien que surpris, il parcourut tranquillement l'allée qui passait entre les rangées de bancs. Étant les trois seules personnes présentes dans l'église, le bruit des pas de Light retentissait légèrement .

Il franchit les escaliers de la plate-forme. Puis, il jeta un regard au Death Note, qui reposait sur le podium. _Misa a dû récupérer ses souvenirs_.

« Alors, de quoi te souviens-tu ? » demanda Light en se tournant vers elle.

« De tout. » Elle sourit. « Misa connaît le nom de L. »

Light se figea. Il ne fut pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu ce que la jeune femme avait dit. « Q – Quoi ? »

« Misa connaît le nom de L, » répéta-t-elle gaiement. « C'est L Lawliet. »

_Non... Ce n'est pas possible_. Il la regarda avec horreur.

Puis, Mikami annonça d'un ton sévère, « Il est temps de tuer L. »

_Tuer L ? _Light déglutit difficilement et insista, « Attendez. Gardons ça de côté pendant un moment. »

« Non. » Mikami saisit avec colère le poignet de Light, et lui fit replier les doigts autour d'un stylo. « L doit mourir maintenant. Et tu écriras son nom. »

Light libéra son poignet. « Je suis ton Dieu, et je t'ordonne d'attendre. »

« Tu es mon Dieu ? » répéta Mikami sur un ton moqueur, avant de pousser Light vers le podium. « Prouve-le moi ! Prouve que tu es Dieu ! Écris le nom de L ! »

« Je n'ai rien à prouver- ! »

« Je sais que c'était L au téléphone, Light ! Tu as protégé l'ennemi ! »

Light haleta. _Mikami sait !_

Puis, le procureur attrapa Light, et le força à avancer vers le podium. Mikami fit claquer la main de Light sur le podium, à côté du cahier. Le Death Note avait été ouvert sur une double page vierge, et le stylo était encore dans la main de Light. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à trembler en regardant le cahier.

Le procureur le foudroya du regard. « Ne souhaites-tu pas la victoire de la Justice de Kira ? »

« Si ! Bien sûr que oui ! » grogna Light, avant de se retourner vers le cahier. « Mais... »

Misa insista avec enthousiasme, « Le Light de Misa est Kira. Et Kira doit gagner. »

Mikami saisit le poignet de Light et guida sa main jusqu'au Death Note. Il siffla à son oreille, « Fais ça pour le bien de notre futur monde parfait. Redeviens mon Light Yagami. Écris le nom de L. Écris L Lawliet ! »

La main de Light était au-dessus de la page, à présent. Son esprit était tourmenté. Il souhaitait réellement créer un monde parfait ! Mais tuer L pour atteindre ce but... Sa prise sur le stylo se fit tremblante. Comme tout le reste de son corps. Il était d'accord avec Misa. Kira devait gagner ! Il se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé, la dernière fois qu'il avait échoué. Il voulait que la Justice de Kira l'emporte !

Une goutte d'encre noire s'écoula de la pointe du stylo.

_« Si Light-kun peut supporter la douleur, j'y arriverai aussi. Je ne renoncerai pas à toi, même si cela me tue. »_

La voix de L résonnait dans sa tête.

_« Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer. »_

Une larme tomba sur le Death Note.

Light pleurait. Il lâcha le stylo, qui roula sur le podium, et tomba au sol. Il entendit Mikami émettre un grognement sauvage, avant de se retrouver violemment poussé de côté. Light s'écrasa par terre.

« Tu n'es pas Kira ! Tu n'es pas mon Dieu ! » cria rageusement Mikami. « Misa, écris le nom ! »

« Non ! Arrête ! » Light se leva rapidement et se précipita sur le Death Note.

Mikami attrapa Light par la gorge. Puis, il le poussa contre le mur, et serra sa prise sur sa gorge. L'adolescent arrivait à peine à respirer, et tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de Mikami. Par-dessus l'épaule du procureur, il pouvait voir Misa, debout devant le podium.

Le stylo était dans sa main. Light poussa un cri étouffé, et envoya furieusement des coups de pieds à Mikami.

Misa allait écrire le nom de L ! L allait mourir ! Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Light, alors qu'il luttait pour se libérer. Ses larmes ne rendirent Mikami que plus furieux, et il resserra sa prise. Light ne parvint plus à respirer, et des tâches noires se formèrent devant ses yeux.

Il regarda, impuissant, Misa écrire dans le Death Note.

Quand elle eut terminé, Mikami le relâcha enfin. Light tomba au sol en toussant. Après avoir pris une inspiration tremblante, il se releva vivement et se précipita vers le podium. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de Misa, et son regard se baissa sur le Death Note.

'L Lawliet' avait été écrit sur le cahier.

« _L_... » Light s'agrippa au podium, et se laissa glisser au sol.

Si L n'était pas encore mort, il le serait bientôt. La vision de Light était brouillée par ses larmes, et il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses tremblements.

Misa se mit à genoux à côté de lui. « Pardonne Misa. Elle l'a fait pour le bien de Kira. » Elle tendit une main et la posa sur son épaule.

Light ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus la volonté de la repousser, ou même de se battre. L était mort. Son L était parti. La douleur que ressentait Light était indescriptible. L l'avait toujours aimé, et ce plus que tout au monde. Et même si Light n'avait pas mérité L, celui-ci avait continué de l'aimer... l'avait accepté... avait tenté de le sauver.

Il n'existait rien de tel que le soi-disant monde parfait de Kira. Comment le monde pouvait-il être parfait sans L ? Light ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. L'amour de L était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais à présent, L n'était plus là.

Puis, Mikami se dirigea vers le podium. Le procureur sortit un deuxième stylo, et fixa le Death Note.

Enfin, Mikami le regarda, « Il est temps que tu ailles rejoindre ton précieux L. »

Misa se leva. « Non ! Tu ne blesseras pas le Light de Misa ! » Elle attrapa rapidement le Death Note.

Le procureur la frappa furieusement, et lui arracha le cahier des mains. « Light n'est pas notre Dieu ! »

Misa recula et tomba de la plate-forme. Elle s'écrasa par terre, et sa tête frappa le coin d'un banc. Le coup avait été violent. La jeune fille resta étendue au sol, immobile. Light resta assis, et la regarda.

Soudain, Mikami assaillit Light de coups de pied, en plein dans la poitrine. L'adolescent bascula de côté, jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu des escaliers de la plate-forme.

« Je suis Dieu, maintenant, » annonça Mikami, une lueur folle dans le regard.

Light leva la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Mikami, celui-ci était en train d'écrire dans le cahier. Il n'eut plus aucun doute. Le meurtrier était en train d'inscrire son nom. Il allait mourir.

Et Light ne s'en souciait pas. La douleur que lui avait causé la mort de L l'avait engourdi. Light regarda à l'autre bout de l'église sombre. Une unique fenêtre laissait pénétrer les derniers rayons du soleil, dans la salle. Il allait mourir dans les escaliers, comme la dernière fois.

Light était prêt à fermer les yeux et accepter sa mort. Mais jamais il ne cessa de regarder devant lui, espérant que la silhouette allait apparaître. Celle de L.

_« Bien sûr que je t'aime. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était évident. Comment Light-kun pourrait-il être la personne la plus importante à mes yeux si je ne l'aimais pas ? Et sinon, pourquoi ferais-je tant d'efforts pour te sauver ? »_

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue, alors que la voix de L résonnait dans sa tête. _Je sais, L. Je t'aime aussi_.

Light ferma lentement les yeux, prêt à mourir.

Mais soudain, il entendit la porte de l'Église de Kira s'ouvrir, et des pas approcher. Light rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie. Son regard se porta à l'entrée de la grande salle. La lumière inonda la sombre pièce. Elle était aveuglante, et le son des sirènes se fit entendre.

« Ne bougez plus ! Mettez vos mains derrière la tête ! » La voix ressemblait à celle de Soichirô Yagami.

_L'équipe d'investigation est là !_ Light se redressa, tremblant, afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait. Un groupe d'hommes était debout, près de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la salle. Les lumières venaient de derrière eux, et Light eut du mal à voir distinguer qui faisait partie du groupe d'hommes.

« Lâchez le Death Note, ou nous tirerons ! » Cette fois, la voix ressemblait à celle de Matsuda.

« Ces mesures ne seront pas nécessaire. »

Light eut le souffle coupé. _Cette voix..._

Une des silhouettes s'avança dans l'allée. Alors que l'homme s'approchait, Light distingua ses cheveux noirs et sauvages, sa chemise à manches longues, et son pantalon baggy.

« L, » haleta doucement Light.

« C – Comment ? » cria craintivement Mikami. « Tu devrais être mort ! »

Le célèbre détective sourit victorieusement. « Ce Death Note est un faux. »

* * *

**Note de Caela :** OH MY FUCKING GOD, vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, si ?! 8) Allez allez, qui avait pensé à ça ? Ne soyez pas timides, manifestez-vous ? ;) Brefouille, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Déçus, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Quelqu'un a versé une petite larme, dans l'assistance ? ^^ Encore deux chapitres supplémentaires et un épilogue, et l'histoire sera bouclée ! :O M'enfin, à la semaine prochaine, sweeties !


	40. Conséquences

**Note de Caela :** En ce moment, c'est plutôt une bonne période. J'ai été reçue dans mon école, j'ai enfin atteint la majorité, les gens me soûlent bien moins qu'avant, je n'angoisse plus trop... Moui, plutôt une bonne période. =) J'espère que ça va durer ! En attendant, sweeties, voilà le tout dernier chapitre de Second Chance ! Nous y voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. ;) Enjoy !

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite de cette note pour passer une annonce. PAR PITIE, si quelqu'un a vu Inception, qu'il m'envoie un MP pour me faire part de ses hypothèses sur la fin du film, parce que je l'ai vu ce week-end, et littéralement, je suis en train de devenir dingue. Mon cerveau est en surchauffe, et j'ai déjà écrit toute une méta-analyse sur les possibilité diverses et variées... Bref. C'est pas important. Faudra juste me faire interner. Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**celeste31 :** Un grand merci pour ta review ! :D Bah, même si ça fait un petit moment que tu nous suis, au moins, tu as pris la peine de nous laisser un commentaire, et ça fait toujours très très plaisir ! Ahhh, les cours, ces terribles heures à vivre pour pouvoir être tranquille ensuite. x) Et oui, ça doit être frustrant de ne pas pouvoir finir un chapitre avant d'aller à l'école. u_u' Si je peux me permettre, tu écoutais quelle musique, lors de ta lecture ? :) Yep, finalement, quand on y réfléchit bien, le coup du faux cahier est assez évident, mais quand on est pris dans la lecture... ^^ Merci pour tes compliments. =) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'ira ! Bonne lecture. =D

**Noue :** Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire pour que la fiction dure plus longtemps ! ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. :D Et voilà le dernier chapitre !

**miss-shieru :** Pas de souci pour le retard des reviews, tu prends la peine d'en poster, c'est amplement suffisant. ;) Ahh, alors tu avais tout deviné ? ^w^ En tout cas, avec ce dernier chapitre, je pense que tu devrais savoir tout ce que tu veux. :) Pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous avons prévu d'autres traductions après la fin de Second Chance. :) Concernant les L/Light, Poison Apple est au programme ! Mais si tu veux plus de renseignements sur nos projets, tu peux aller faire un tour sur l'un de nos profils. ;) Sur ce, enjoy !

**Eruka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Toujours pas d'ordi ? x) Bah, au moins, il te reste ton portable, c'est encore ça. ;) (Attention, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais mon crédit passe vite quand je suis sur internet. T_T) Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, et heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! Haha, et donc une happy end...? :P Sinon, pour répondre à ta question sur nos prochaines traductions, je te propose de lire la réponse écrite à miss-shieru. :) Bonne lecture !

**sweet and salt :** Tu sais, le fait que tu prennes le temps de poster ta review est amplement suffisant. :) Certains n'en posteront probablement jamais, alors la tienne nous fait très plaisir, ne culpabilise pas ! Merci pour tes compliments, ce n'est qu'en commençant nos traductions qu'on s'est vraiment rendues compte d'à quel point ce n'est pas évident de faire ressortir en français quelque chose de correct, et d'à quel point cela demande beaucoup de travail. Je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à dire ; encore merci pour ta review et profite bien de ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 39 – Conséquences**

* * *

_Un faux ?_ Light regarda devant lui, choqué.

Puis, Mikami sauta de la plate-forme, et tenta de fuir. L'équipe d'investigation ouvrit immédiatement le feu sur lui. Light ne le regardait pas, mais il entendit le procureur hurler. Le fanatique avait certainement été touché. Matsuda et Aizawa se précipitèrent dans l'allée, dépassant L, et atteignirent le procureur blessé. Pendant ce temps, Mogi avait rejoint Misa, toujours inconsciente.

L resta debout devant Light, et ordonna, « Ne laissez pas à Mikami la possibilité d'écrire sur quelque chose. Il y a une probabilité de 32,6 pourcent qu'il ait un morceau de Death Note dissimulé sur lui. »

« Oui monsieur ! » répondit Matsuda avec enthousiasme.

Light put entendre Mikami lutter pour ne pas se laisser menotter, mais jamais il ne se tourna pour le regarder. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de L. Les yeux du célèbre détective rencontrèrent les siens, et il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

L s'accroupit devant lui et sourit. « Light-kun n'a pas écrit mon nom. Je suis très fier de lui. »

« Tu as regardé tout ce qu'il s'est passé... » souffla Light, hébété. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar.

« Oui. » L ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Light le frappa au visage avec colère. « Ne t'avise plus de me refaire ça ! » Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. « Plus jamais ! »

L lui répondit d'un ton neutre, « Puisque Light-kun a réussi le test, je n'ai aucune raison de le tester davantage. Et de toute façon, tu m'avais donné l'autorisation pour te torturer. »

Il frappa une nouvelle fois L. « Tu es une saloperie ! »

L grimaça sous le coup. « Je sais, Light-kun. Et je t'offre mes plus sincères excuses, mais il fallait- »

Light interrompit le détective en le tirant dans une étreinte. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de L, et serra fiévreusement l'homme contre lui. Le test que L venait de lui faire subir l'avait incroyablement effrayé. Il était heureux que L soit vivant... et en avait assez que celui-ci ait ressenti le besoin de le tester une_ nouvelle fois_. D'abord, dans l'atelier, et maintenant, dans cette église. Si Light avait à croire à nouveau à la mort de L, il deviendrait probablement fou.

Quand il sentit L lui rendre son étreinte, Light siffla à son oreille, « Ne pense pas que je t'aie pardonné. »

« Oui, malheureusement, je connais bien les tendances vengeresses de Light-kun. »

« Humpf. Tu ne vaux pas mieux. »

« C'est vrai. » L commença à se lever. « Viens, Light-kun. Nous devons partir avant que la police n'arrive. »

Light relâcha L et se releva en tremblant, avant de suivre le détective en bas des escaliers. Ils traversèrent l'allée, dépassant Misa et Mikami. Le corps de la jeune fille inconsciente avait été déplacé sur un banc, et ses poignets avaient été menottés. Et même si le fanatique présentait les mêmes restrictions, celui-ci ne cessait cependant pas de se débattre.

« Je sais que tu avais prévu ça, Light ! Tu es un hérétique, un traître ! Tu as abandonné tes fidèles ! La justice ne signifie rien pour toi ! » cria rageusement Mikami.

Light stoppa sa marche, et se tourna vers l'homme complètement fou.

Matsuda et Aizawa, derrière Mikami, retenaient le procureur alors que celui-ci semblait vouloir se jeter sur l'adolescent.

« Tu es plus faible que les criminels que j'ai tué ! Tu es une ordure ! » Le visage de Mikami était déformé par la rage. « La Justice de Kira a échoué par ta faute ! À présent, le monde entier va souffrir ! Par ta faute ! Comment peux-tu abandonner- »

Sa diatribe fut interrompue lorsque L se jeta sur lui et le frappa violemment au visage. Mikami trébucha en arrière, et du sang se mit à couler de ses lèvres. Il serait probablement tombé par terre si Matsuda et Aizawa ne l'avaient pas retenu.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler, » annonça sombrement L. « Matsuda, bâillonnez-le. »

« O – Oui, L. » Matsuda hocha vivement la tête.

Avant que Mikami ne puisse recommencer à crier, Matsuda recouvrit rapidement sa bouche. Alors que le procureur ne parvenait qu'à lâcher des sons étouffés, L retourna aux côtés de Light et le prit par la main. Puis, il conduisit silencieusement l'adolescent hors de l'église.

Il traversèrent avec précipitation la ruelle, et rejoignirent la voiture noire de Watari, garée un peu plus loin. Light put entendre de nouvelles sirènes de police se rapprocher. D'autres membres des forces de l'ordre arriveraient bientôt en renfort. Ils se jetèrent avec hâte sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, et Watari démarra.

L était accroupi sur son siège, comme à son habitude, et Light était assis près de lui. L'adolescent fixait l'extérieur, derrière la vitre teintée, plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait que tout allait changer à présent. L avait gagné. La Justice de Kira était terminée. Et son avenir entier dépendait de ce que L déciderait de faire. Light pourrait-il avoir à faire face à une quelconque punition ? Cette décision revenait à L.

Mais la diatribe de Mikami était encore fraîche, dans sa tête. Le procureur avait eu raison. La Justice de Kira avait échoué par sa faute.

« J'ai encore échoué, » fit remarquer lamentablement Light.

Le regard que L lui lança était sérieux. « Light-kun n'a pas échoué quoi que ce soit. Tu as réussi. »

« Oui, j'ai réussi un de tes tests inutiles de malade, » accepta-t-il avec amertume avant de soupirer. « Mais je n'ai pas réussi en tant que Kira. »

« La Justice de Kira a eu l'opportunité de gagner. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit 'Je t'aime' il y a quelques jours, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent. « Tu te rendais vraiment au bureau de Mikami ? »

L acquiesça joyeusement. « Oui. Light-kun m'a sauvé la vie. Mais, ce faisant, tu m'as pratiquement avoué qui était ton complice. »

« Je savais que tu le soupçonnerais. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour l'arrêter ? Je ne comprends pas. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu avais perdu la tête. »

« Eh bien, tu ne sais pas tout. »

Light le foudroya du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Après que tu aies quitté le bureau de Mikami, j'ai immédiatement envoyé Misa le voir. »

« Misa ? Elle n'était même pas censée témoigner. »

« Effectivement, mais Mikami n'a rien remis en question. Il était plutôt impatient de voir Misa, » expliqua L. « Je voulais enregistrer des preuves de la culpabilité de Mikami, aussi ai-je intégré un petit micro dans un collier que j'ai donné à Misa. Je lui ai dit que le collier était un cadeau de ta part, et elle s'est littéralement jetée dessus pour le porter. »

_Quelle idiote_. Malheureusement, Light n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Misa se faire avoir aussi facilement.

L poursuivit, « Alors que Mikami et Misa tenaient leur réunion, l'équipe d'investigation et moi-même écoutions ce qu'ils se disaient. Après que Misa se fut souvenue de son nom, j'étais prêt à envoyer Mogi dans le bureau. Mais Mikami a annoncé vouloir attendre, et que tu devais me tuer. J'ai donc décidé de patienter et ai pu recueillir plus de preuves. »

« J'ai envoyé des agents suivre Mikami, qui nous a conduit droit à l'Église de Kira. Les agents ont trouvé le Death Note, et l'ont remplacé par un faux. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas me permettre que tu découvres ça, et j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre chez les Yagami. Lorsque j'ai eu les deux Death Notes en sécurité avec moi, je n'avais plus aucune raison de retenir Misa. Je savais également que Mikami ne chercherait pas à te voir avant que je ne relâche Misa, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour écrire mon nom au cas où tu refuserais. »

« Et des caméras étaient dissimulées dans l'église, et tu as vu mon refus, » balbutia Light.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je t'ai dit des centaines de fois que je ne te tuerais pas. Me tester n'était pas nécessaire. »

« J'en ai bien conscience maintenant, Light-kun. » L pencha la tête sur le côté, et fixa l'adolescent. « Mais tu t'étais bien sûr rendu compte que la Justice de Kira ne pouvait triompher si tu ne me tuais pas. Le moment même où tu as décidé de me tenir éloigné de Mikami a été le début de la fin pour toi. Tu ne pouvais me protéger et mener à bien la Justice de Kira en même temps, Light-kun. »

Il détourna les yeux de L. « Oui... je le savais. »

« Regrettes-tu ta décision ? »

« Non, je- » répondit Light avec hâte avant de s'interrompre. « Je suis content que tu sois en vie, L. Je ne changerais ça pour rien. »

« Même pour la Justice de Kira ? » Les yeux noirs de L le fixaient avec intensité.

Light reporta son regard sur le détective. « Même pour la Justice de Kira. »

L sourit. « Light-kun n'est plus Kira. »

La voix furieuse de Mikami lui revint à l'esprit. _« Tu n'es pas Kira ! Tu n'es pas mon Dieu ! »_

Puis, il hocha simplement la tête. « Je suppose que oui. »

Sans avertissement, L se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, tout le monde s'était réuni dans l'atelier. Light était assis aux côtés de L, lui-même perché sur sa chaise habituelle, devant l'écran principal. Après la première annonce publique de l'arrestation de Kira, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. L'intégralité des chaînes télévisées ne traitaient que de ce sujet.

Une chaîne d'informations était diffusée sur l'écran principal. Les journalistes, excités, commentaient la chute de Kira et la victoire du sixième L. Mais le volume était faible, l'équipe d'investigation étant encore au travail. Soichirô Yagami avait déjà répondu à une cinquantaine d'appels téléphoniques de personnes voulant se renseigner sur l'arrestation de Kira.

L'ordinateur de L diffusait quant à lui les flux vidéos provenant des cellules de Misa et de Mikami. Ceux-ci avaient tous deux les yeux bandés et étaient menottés à des chaises. Takada se trouvait également dans une autre cellule, les mains liées. L avait visiblement découvert la participation de l'adolescente dans cette affaire. Comme des caméras avaient été cachées dans l'église, il était possible que L l'ait vue rendre visite à Mikami durant les derniers jours.

Light regarda attentivement l'ordinateur. « Je peux comprendre, pour Misa et Mikami. Mais Takada n'était qu'un messager. »

L mordilla le bout de son pouce, et demanda, « Au cours du procès traitant de l'inceste de Misa, où se trouvait le Death Note ? »

_Merde_. « Elle a écrit des noms, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je crois que Takada a écrit dans le Death Note alors qu'elle cachait celui-ci à la demande de Misa. »

Light regarda sa camarade de classe, tremblante dans sa cellule. « Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de tuer des gens. »

« Je sais, Light-kun. Mais j'ai identifié son écriture dans l'ancien Death Note de Misa. Et les criminels dont Takada a écrit les noms sont bien morts pendant le procès de Misa. »

Light hocha simplement la tête. Il continua à observer ses trois complices depuis l'ordinateur de L. Misa pleurait, Takada tremblait, Mikami hurlait. Tous les trois s'étaient un jour tournés vers Light pour avoir des conseils, pour savoir quoi faire. Ils l'avaient adulé, et l'avaient même appelé Dieu... Pourtant, c'étaient eux qui étaient enfermés, et non Light, assis aux côtés de L.

Mikami avait eu raison une fois de plus. Light avait abandonné tous ses fidèles.

L éteignit soudainement l'ordinateur. Light cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se tourna vers le détective.

« Light-kun n'est plus Kira, » lui rappela L avec sérieux.

« Tu crois que j'ai de la sympathie pour eux ? » demanda dédaigneusement Light. « Mikami a essayé de me tuer, et Misa a essayé de te tuer. Ils méritent de mourir tous les deux. »

« Et Takada ? »

« Elle n'était qu'un messager. Utiliser le Death Note a été sa propre décision. »

L sembla satisfait de la réponse de Light. Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur, et le ralluma.

Avec toute cette agitation, les autres membres de l'esprit d'investigation n'avaient pas parlé à Light. Mais l'adolescent pouvait sentir les regards furieux dans son dos. Manifestement, certains pensaient que Light aurait dû se trouver lui aussi dans une cellule. Cependant, L ne montrait aucune intention de l'arrêter.

Puis, Soichirô se leva. Il se dirigea vers L, ignorant délibérément Light, pourtant à côté du détective. « Je vais personnellement me rendre à la réunion d'Interpol, sauf si tu as encore besoin de moi ici. »

L resta concentré sur son écran. « Allez-y. »

Yagami acquiesça, puis se retourna. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois son ancien fils. Light le fixa sans parler, mais il ne put pas garder le silence plus longtemps. Il voulait au moins que Soichirô le regarde !

Light se leva rapidement. « Attendez, Yagami-san. »

Tous, dans l'atelier, se figèrent. Matsuda et les autres enquêteurs cessèrent de travailler, et regardèrent Soichirô, attendant sa réaction. Même L ressentit le besoin de faire pivoter sa chaise pour les observer.

Yagami resta un instant silencieux, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Light ressentit la douleur du rejet. Son ancien père refusait jusqu'à le regarder. Ce n'était pas supportable. Light aurait pu comprendre si Yagami lui avait crié dessus. L'homme avait le droit d'être furieux contre lui. Mais... son ancien père ne semblait pas en colère. En réalité, il ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment.

Une fois Yagami sorti de l'atelier, Light partit à sa suite avec obstination.

« Light-kun, il est imprudent de- » commença à l'avertir L.

« Je m'en fiche. » Light claqua la porte derrière lui.

Puis il traversa le couloir à la hâte, jusqu'à Soichirô qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Donnez-moi juste une chance de m'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Light, » soupira son ancien père avant de se tourner finalement vers l'adolescent. Soichirô avait l'air incroyablement _fatigué_, comme si son expérience lors de l'affaire Kira l'avait fait vieillir prématurément.

Light insista rapidement, « Je n'ai jamais voulu causer des problèmes à votre famille. Vous devez me croire- »

« Te _croire _? »

Light grimaça. Il n'avait manifestement pas choisi les meilleurs mots.

« Je veux te croire, Light. Vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes à proximité de ma famille. » Il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Soichirô, seulement de la méfiance et de la déception. « Tu es tout simplement trop dangereux. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es Kira. »

« Étais Kira, » corrigea Light.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai réussi le test de L... et techniquement, je n'ai jamais tué personne avec un Death Note. »

« Non, tu manipulais les autres afin qu'ils tuent pour toi. Penses-tu honnêtement être meilleur que tes complices ? L est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne te trouves pas dans une cellule, en ce moment. »

Il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ce que Soichirô venait de dire, et Light le savait. L'adolescent voulut formuler de nouvelles excuses, mais se retint. À quoi cela aurait-il pu servir ? Aucune excuse ne suffirait. Light baissa tristement les yeux. « Vous avez raison. »

Yagami eut l'air surpris d'entendre cette déclaration.

« Je... Je ne mérite pas votre famille. » C'était difficile à dire, mais Light savait que c'était vrai. Et après tous les mensonges qu'il avait dit à son ancien père, dans cette vie et dans la précédente, l'homme méritait pour une fois d'entendre la vérité. « Je voulais créer un monde sans crime. Mon but était certainement louable, mais les choses sont allées bien trop loin... Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à des gens comme vous. »

Les larmes menaçaient de troubler sa vision, et le regard de Light croisa celui de son ancien père. « Je suis désolé. »

Ses excuses étaient trop tardives. Soichirô aurait dû les entendre dans sa précédente vie. _Je suis tellement désolé, papa_.

Son ancien père semblait confus, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il devait réagir. Puis, Light sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit L.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre Interpol, Yagami-san, » lui rappela calmement L.

« Bien sûr. J'y vais, » répondit Yagami sur un ton qui se voulait être professionnel. Puis, il jeta un regard inquiet à Light, avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur à la hâte, et les quitter. L et Light se retrouvèrent seuls, dans le couloir.

« Il a toujours été un bon père pour Light-kun, » lança L d'un ton neutre. « Il te pardonnera. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Cette fois, je ne suis pas son fils. » Il enleva la main de L, encore posée sur son épaule, et repartit en direction de l'atelier.

« Tu es son fils adoptif. »

« Comme si ça suffisait, » se moqua Light.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Quel optimisme de ta part, » souffla Light avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de l'atelier. Il resta un moment immobile, avant de baisser la tête. « L ? »

« Oui, Light-kun ? »

Même s'il craignait la réponse, il avait besoin de poser une certaine question. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? »

« Si tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez les Yagami, tu pourras toujours rester avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, L. » Light se retourna et croisa le regard du détective. « J'ai agi comme Kira. Mikami, Misa et Tadaka _m_'obéissaient. _J'ai_ dit à Misa quand et comment tuer les trois derniers assassins qui en avaient après toi. Et _j'ai_ ordonné à Mikami de tuer ceux que tu avais envoyé en prison. Annoncer au monde entier le retour de Kira était _mon_ idée. Raye Penber et sa femme sont morts par _ma_ faute. _J'ai_ décidé d'utiliser Sakura TV pour nuire à ta réputation. Même si je n'ai jamais utilisé de Death Note, j'étais bel et bien Kira. »

L sourit. « Je sais, Light-kun. »

Light le foudroya du regard. « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à tant d'honnêteté de ta part. »

Light insista avec obstination, « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Quelle est ma punition, L ? Si je suis ta justice, je ne suis pas innocent. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me jeter en prison, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser sans rien faire. »

« Light-kun veut connaître sa punition ? »

« Oui. »

« Tend ta main. »

« Quoi ? »

L'expression qu'affichait L était illisible. Light eut une étrange impression, mais tendit tout de même sa main.

L lui tapa rapidement la main. Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, et le détective le dépassa pour atteindre la porte.

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est suffisant ? Allez, viens maintenant, Light-kun. »

Avant que L n'ouvre la porte, Light lui rappela avec prudence, « Mais il y a des preuves contre moi. Qu'en est-il du MMS envoyé à Misa ? »

« Quel MMS ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Si, tu- » Light haleta alors qu'il comprenait. « Tu l'as détruit. Tu me couvres. »

L regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire narquois. « Ne sois pas si surpris Light-kun. Après tout, j'ai promis que je te sauverai. » Puis, il ouvrit la porte de l'atelier, et y entra, sans plus d'explications.

_Et voilà la justice de L_. Alors que Light suivait L dans l'atelier, il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Aux alentours de minuit, tous avaient quitté l'atelier. Light prenait une douche, et L continuait à travailler dans sa chambre. Puisque l'adolescent n'avait nulle part où aller, rester avec L était sa meilleure option. De toute façon, il préférait la compagnie de L à celle des autres. L'excentrique détective était la seule personne à lui avoir pardonné...

Dans la cabine de douche, Light appuya sa tête contre le mur, et laissa l'eau couler dans son dos. Il commençait enfin à réaliser ce qu'il s'était produit durant cette journée.

Sa guerre contre L avait pris fin.

Il avait perdu.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être le perdant. En réalité, il était soulagé.

Presque... heureux.

Light avait cessé d'être Kira au moment même où il avait choisi L à sa justice. C'était à se demander s'il avait vraiment perdu, ou tout simplement décidé d'abandonner de son propre chef. Après tout, il avait eu l'occasion de permettre à Mikami de tuer L. Mais il avait, au lieu de ça, décidé de protéger son soi-disant ennemi.

Il tourna un bouton, refermant l'arrivée d'eau. _Je me suis permis de perdre_. Light sortit de la douche et se sécha avec une serviette. Après s'être hâtivement rhabillé, il sortit de la salle de bains.

L était perché sur une chaise, derrière son bureau. Son ordinateur était devant lui, mais l'écran était éteint. L le fixa d'un regard vide.

Light contourna le lit, se dirigeant vers le détective. « L ? »

L fit pivoter sa chaise, et regard Light avec un air très sérieux. « Light-kun, l'affaire Kira est terminée. »

« Bien sûr. Mais le procès- »

« Mikami, Misa et Takada sont morts. »

Light se sentit comme engourdi pendant un moment. Il vacilla légèrement, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Puis, il déglutit, et sembla enfin retrouver sa voix. « Crises cardiaques ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que Ryûk est parti ? »

« Oui. Les Death Notes ont également disparu. »

« Évidemment. » Light soupira et bascula en arrière. Il resta étendu avec lassitude sur le lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ses complices se trouvaient désormais dans un néant total, un endroit qui n'était ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer.

« Light-kun ? »

« Je ne devrais... pas vraiment être surpris. La dernière fois que j'avais échoué, Ryûk avait écrit mon nom. » Light tourna la tête de côté, et regarda L. « Perdre contre toi est bien mieux que perdre contre Near. L'équipe d'investigation s'était retournée contre moi, et Matsuda m'avait même tiré dessus. Mais j'avais réussi à m'enfuir. Ils m'ont tous recherché, mais je suis mort seul dans un entrepôt. »

L hocha simplement la tête. « Je sais. »

Light le jeta un regard hésitant. « Tu sais ? »

« J'étais là-bas. Light-kun ne m'avait-il pas vu ? »

Light se redressa instantanément. « Ce n'était pas une hallucination ? »

L se leva et s'accroupit sur le lit, à côté de Light. Il sourit à l'adolescent. « Tu n'es pas vraiment mort seul, Light-kun. »

Light se pencha vers le détective. « Alors, tu as des souvenirs d'après ta mort. Tu te rappelles de beaucoup de choses ? »

« Malheureusement non. » L expliqua, « Après avoir regardé Light-kun mourir, je me souviens vaguement... d'être resté seul pendant très longtemps. C'est tout. »

_Resté seul ? Mais n'est-il pas allé au Paradis – C'est ça !_ Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent. Soudain, tout lui parut clair. _Le test dont Ryûk parlait, la raison pour laquelle j'ai été ramené à la vie, pourquoi L a été capable de se souvenir de son ancienne vie, alors que les autres enquêteurs n'ont pas pu... L fait partie du test !_

« Je comprends maintenant. »

« Comprendre quoi, Light-kun ? »

« Cette vie n'était pas ma deuxième chance d'être Kira. » Light regarda droit dans les yeux d'un noir profond et intense de L. « C'était ma deuxième chance d'être avec toi. »

L pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant analyser ce que l'adolescent venait de dire.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Light attrapa rapidement le col de sa chemise, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. L pourrait remettre son raisonnement en question plus tard; Light savait qu'il avait raison. Mais pour l'instant, le baiser était tout ce que Light désirait. L sembla le comprendre, car il n'essaya pas de se détacher pour reprendre leur conversation. Il répondit simplement au baiser.

Light enroula ses bras autour du cou du détective, et L se pencha en avant, faisant basculer l'adolescent sur le dos. Il resserra sa prise sur L, et le baiser reprit avec ferveur. Light décida qu'il resterait toujours près de L. Que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ce test n'avait jamais concerné les Death Notes. Simplement L.

Et Light avait réussi le test, et était encore envie, parce qu'après tout...

Il venait de prouver être digne de l'amour de L.

* * *

**Note de Caela :** A la base, un "FIN" devrait être inséré juste ici. Mais je n'arrive absolument pas à l'écrire. x) De toute façon, il nous reste encore l'épilogue, ce n'est donc pas tout à fait terminé. ;) Un épilogue long, en plus, puisque l'histoire n'est pas toute à fait terminée, et ce pour plusieurs raisons, héhé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, un grand merci à tout le monde, et pour la dernière fois : A lundi prochain pour le tout dernier chapitre de Second Chance !

_(PS. Je fête dans quelques temps mon anniversaire avec mes amis, et pour le jeu que je souhaite organiser, il me faut trouver des gages... sachant que chaque personne sera en binôme avec une autre, et que les deux seront attachées au niveau des poignets et des chevilles... j'ai du mal à trouver des gages... Quelqu'un aurait des idées ? :3)_


	41. Epilogue

**Note de Caela :** C'est une illusion, c'est une illusion, ahhhh ! c'est une putain d'illusion. C'est fi-ni. Ter. Mi. Né. Un truc de dingue. A donner envie d'aller se cacher sous mes couettes et déprimer en paix. Non, d'abord finir mon cheesecake au spéculoos, préparé par ma maman pour mon quatre heures (vous avez vu, vous avez vu, elle est gentille, hein ?). Oui, c'est ça. D'abord finir mon cheesecake, et déprimer ensuite. D'habitude, j'arrive bien plus à raconter ma vie, mais là que nenni. Doit être le coup de blues de fin de traduction. (Ça existe au moins, ce truc ?) M'enfin, ce n'est pas parce que je "déprime" que vous ne devez pas profiter de ce merveilleux (et long !) épilogue. Alors pour la dernière fois dans cette histoire : enjoy, sweeties ! :D

**Note de Jilano :** Bonjour à tous ! On fait une prière collective pour qu'il neige trop cette semaine pour aller en cours. (Cette note est écrite le dimanche, et j'ai bon espoir que les bus ne passent pas demain)  
Sinon, je suis à l'agonie parce que je ne trouve plus mon DVD de la saison 1 de Sherlock. Je me fais voler des trucs dans ma propre maison, c'est grave quand même.  
Toujours est-il que nous voici avec l'épilogue, le chapitre à la fin du quel on devra vraiment écrire ces trois petites lettres déprimantes. Traduire cette fiction a été fantastique, les enfants, vraiment. Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir été là, et bonne lecture pour ce tout dernier chapitre de Second Chance !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**yaoi's power :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Heureuse que la fiction te plaise, aussi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as lu la version originale, mais je te souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture pour ce tout dernier chapitre. ;)

**miss-shieru :** Effectivement, nous ne pourrons te répondre sur l'inexistant prochain chapitre... mais sache que si tu nous laisses une review, nous t'en remercions d'avance. :) Merci pour cette review, déjà, et pour tous les compliments que tu as pu nous faire. :D Heureuses de savoir que tu continueras à nous suivre ! :) Et "enjoy" à toi aussi sur cet épilogue. ;)

**Eruka :** Oui, l'histoire se terminera bel et bien demain... T'en fais pas, le coup de blues, on l'a aussi. ^^ Merci pour ta review, en tout cas. :) Ahhh, enfin le retour de ton ordinateur ? ;) Hum, pour mon anniversaire, il est déjà passé (c'était le 2 février xD), mais je compte le faire pendant les vacances avec mes amis, pour que tous puissent être là, et qu'on puisse veiller jusqu'à très tard le soir... ou le matin. x) Oui, google est notre ami, mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas grand chose. x) Brefouille, bonne dernière lecture sur Second Chance !

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

**9 mois plus tard – 27 février**

Il était 22 heures 38. L vérifia l'horloge numérique en bas de l'écran de son ordinateur. Ne restaient que 82 minutes avant minuit. Il rongea la peau de son pouce. L n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps. Il avait déjà patienté plus de trois ans. L'attente le tuait.

Light serait officiellement adulte, le lendemain. _Officiellement_.

« L, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux ce soir. » Light lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Je vais bien, Light-kun. » L se hâta de reprendre son travail.

L'adolescent, âgé encore – et malheureusement – de dix-sept ans, était assis à côté de lui, dans l'atelier. Après l'affaire Kira terminée, L avait décidé de rester au Japon. Il avait envisagé d'emmener Light avec lui à la Wammy's House. Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas eu envie de partir. Il souhaitait rester au Japon, là où il avait pu essayer de regagner les bonnes grâces de Soichirô Yagami. Light était déterminé à regagner la confiance de son père adoptif. Après quelques mois, il était parvenu à réintégrer la famille Yagami. Light refusait d'appeler ça de la manipulation. Mais L savait que c'était bien le cas.

L était sincèrement content pour lui. Light avait explosé de joie lorsque Soichirô lui avait finalement pardonné. Ça n'avait cependant pas été chose facile pour le vieil homme. Mais Soichirô Yagami tenait à Light d'une façon dont seul un père était capable.

La participation de Light dans l'affaire Kira avait été gardée secrète aux yeux du monde entier. Sayu et sa mère ne savaient absolument rien à ce sujet. Elles n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à le réintégrer dans leur famille. Seules quelques personnes savaient que Light avait été Kira. Et L avait fait en sorte qu'aucune d'elle ne parle.

L regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Il n'était que 22 heures 43. Le détective réprima un soupir avec peine. Pourquoi le temps passait-il aussi lentement ?

« Hey, L. Je viens de résoudre l'affaire du tueur en série, en Allemagne. » Light fit pivoter l'écran de son ordinateur pour que L puisse regarder.

Celui-ci fixa l'écran sur lequel était affichée la photo d'un suspect, et une liste rassemblant les preuves contre lui. « C'est très bien, Light-kun. Je vais immédiatement contacter la police allemande. »

« C'est déjà fait. » Light s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait au visage.

« Tu m'as... devancé ? »

« Ouais. »

L se sentit légèrement irrité, mais ne souhaita pas se battre contre l'adolescent. Il se contenta de reprendre son propre travail. « J'espère pour toi que tu as raison, alors. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, » répondit joyeusement Light.

Ils continuèrent de travailler en silence. À 22 heures 51, Light commença à bâiller. L savait par habitude ce que cela signifiait. L'adolescent allait obstinément continuer à travailler pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de commencer à s'assoupir. À ce moment-là, Light se lèverait et irait se coucher... ce qui serait parfait. L pourrait permettre à Light une petite sieste jusqu'à minuit, puis-

« L, tu as à nouveau l'air nerveux. »

« Je vais bien. Toi, par contre, tu m'as l'air épuisé, Light-kun. Tu peux aller te reposer dans mon lit, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. » Light bâilla une nouvelle fois.

Puis, Watari entra dans la pièce, apportant une assiette de cheesecake. Le vieil homme déposa le dessert à côté de l'ordinateur de L, avant d'annoncer, « Il est temps de rentrer chez vous, Light-kun. Yagami-san vous attend dehors. »

Light acquiesça, et se leva pour partir.

L jeta un regard mauvais à Watari. « Je t'avais dit de dire à Yagami-san que Light-kun passerait la nuit ici. »

Watari lui rendit son regard. « Je le lui ai dit. Mais demain est un jour de semaine. Personnellement, je comprends que Yagami-san veuille que son fils rentre chez lui. »

L était sur le point de répliquer, mais Light lui coupa la parole. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je te verrai demain, après les cours. » L'adolescent commença à s'éloigner. « Salut, L. »

Le détective regarda Light sortir de la pièce. Puis, il se retourna vers son ordinateur. L'horloge numérique indiquait les 23 heures. À peine une heure avant minuit ! L laissa littéralement sa tête tomber sur son clavier.

« Euh, L ? »

Le détective répondit en anglais, « C'est de ta faute, Watari. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas- »

« Je t'en veux. »

« Bon sang, cesse donc de pleurnicher et mange ton maudit cheesecake. »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, je vais le reprendre. » Watari tendit la main pour attraper l'assiette.

« Non, il est à moi. » L releva immédiatement la tête et attira contre lui l'assiette de gâteau. Puis, du haut de son perchoir, il enfourna une cuillerée de cheesecake.

Watari croisa les bras et lança d'un ton accusateur. « Je sais pourquoi tu voulais que Light-kun reste. Dans une heure, il sera enfin majeur. »

« Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention. Je voulais simplement qu'il reste travailler. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as invité à se reposer dans ton lit ? »

« … Il est impoli d'écouter aux portes, Watari. »

Le vieil homme éclata de rire.

* * *

Light était assis à un bureau, et assistait à un de ses ennuyeux cours. Le professeur de mathématiques inscrivait plusieurs équations au tableau, et quelques élèves prenaient la peine de prendre des notes. Light ne prêtait, quant à lui, aucune attention au cours, et regardait par la fenêtre. La voix de l'enseignant l'endormait.

Il s'assoupit durant une brève seconde, puis vit un cahier tomber du ciel. Light trembla violemment sur sa chaise, et son cœur eut un raté. Il regarda par la fenêtre, son regard parcourant la cour extérieure à la recherche d'un Death Note. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Light eut une inspiration tremblante. _Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir_. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, essayant de retrouver son calme.

De temps à autre, Light se remémorait d'anciennes choses. Ses souvenirs le hantaient encore. Light jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la salle, et fixa une chaise inoccupée. C'était à cette place que Tadaka avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir. Et cela lui rappelait chaque jour sa mort.

Light soupira. Il était le seul survivant de leur groupe, le seul qui avait réussi le test... Et il savait qu'il avait à remercier L pour ça.

Quand le professeur commença à distribuer des tests, Light fut heureux de pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il reçut un sujet, et inscrivit son nom en haut de la feuille. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin conscience de sa véritable identité.

Il était à nouveau Light Yagami.

Une fois les cours terminés, l'adolescent rentra avec Sayu. Même s'il avait été adopté par les Yagami, Sayu insistait sur le fait qu'il était désormais son frère. Sa mère avait eu le même raisonnement, et le considérait à présent comme son fils.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le quartier, Sayu lui demanda avec enthousiasme, « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ton anniversaire, Nii-chan ? »

« Je suis censé retrouver Ryûzaki. »

« Encore ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. »

Light lui lança un regard furieux. « Et c'est mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » répondit-elle rapidement. « Tu te dois de passer du temps avec ton petit ami, Nii-chan. »

Light manqua de trébucher, et il eut un air horrifié. « Mon _quoi _? »

« Ton petit ami. »

« Ryûzaki n'est pas mon petit ami, » rétorqua Light sur un ton défensif.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens avec des tas de suçons dans le cou à chaque fois que tu lui rends visite ? »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, et il se sentit rougir.

Sayu eut un sourire rusé. « Ooh. Nii-chan rougit. »

« Tais-toi Sayu. » Light reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide, et la dépassa. Ils étaient, à présent, près de chez eux, et Light avait hâte de pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle courut après lui. « Eh, c'est pas sympa. De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas mentir au sujet de ton petit ami. »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. »

« D'accord. Ton amant. » Elle imita le désagréable bruit d'un baiser trop baveux.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, Light se précipita sur la porte. Mais la voix de sa mère adoptive lui parvint, derrière lui.

Sachiko Yagami se tenait debout, près de la voiture, un sac de courses dans les bras. Elle semblait confuse. « Light a un amant ? »

Sayu répondit avec enthousiasme, « Ouais, Ryû- »

Light se précipita sur elle, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Puis, il se tourna avec nervosité vers Sachiko. « Oh, Sayu plaisante juste. » Le rire qu'il laissa échapper sonnait faux, et il conduisit sa sœur à l'intérieur de la maison.

Après avoir refermé la porte, il relâcha Sayu, et lui fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j'ai ce _genre_ de relation avec Ryûzaki. Et non, tu n'as le droit de le dire à personne, ou je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer. »

Au lieu de sembler effrayée, Sayu cria de joie, et enlaça son frère adoptif. « Oh, je suis si contente pour toi, Nii-chan ! »

Puis, Sachiko ouvrit la porte, et entra. « Joyeux anniversaire, au fait, Light. » Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et posa le sac de courses.

Light se libéra tant bien que mal du câlin de Sayu. « Merci maman. »

Sachiko sourit. Une étrange lueur curieuse brilla soudain dans son regard, la même qu'avait eu Sayu quelques instants plus tôt. « Alors, qui est cet amant que tu t'évertues à nous cacher ? »

« C'est Ryûzaki ! » lâcha immédiatement Sayu.

Light sentit sa paupière cligner nerveusement, et il regarda la jeune fille.

L'expression qu'avait sa mère adoptive était indéchiffrable. « C'est vrai, Light ? »

Il laissa échapper un soupir vaincu. « Je suppose. »

« Oh, c'est super ! » Sachiko se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça à son tour. « J'ai vu la façon dont Ryûzaki a de te regarder. Il était temps que tu avoues. »

Puis, elle le relâcha, et le regarda avec sérieux. « Est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on ait une conversation à propos de... tu sais quoi... la façon de se _protéger_, et tout ça ? »

« Je vais dans ma chambre, » répondit Light en prenant la fuite.

« D'accord, Light. Mais n'oublie pas, si tu veux savoir quelque chose, je suis là, » lui rappela Sachiko alors que Sayu explosait de rire.

« Je sais, maman. » Light se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Puis, il jeta son sac de cours au sol, et s'approcha de son lit. Light s'effondra sur son matelas en poussant un profond soupir. Il aimait sa mère et sa sœur adoptives. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient l'ennuyer, parfois !

Light roula sur le côté. Sa chambre était sombre. Les rideaux filtraient les rayons du soleil. Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de remarquer que ses rideaux étaient doucement soulevés par le vent. _La fenêtre est ouverte !_ Light sauta immédiatement hors de son lit, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La fenêtre avait pourtant été fermée avant son départ en cours.

La chambre étant très sombre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais un cahier était posé sur son bureau. Light haleta. Puis, il recula.

« Non... » Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire !

Un Death Note avait été déposé sur son bureau. Celui qui l'avait placé devait avoir accédé à sa chambre par la fenêtre. Light savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un ancien souvenir. Il était éveillé. C'était réellement en train de se produire !

Light s'approcha de son bureau, et regarda le Death Note.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le cadeau que je t'ai laissé, Light ? » Ryûk rentra par la fenêtre, et vola au-dessus de l'adolescent.

En colère, Light se retourna vers le Shinigami. « Prend ton Death Note et dégage. »

« Tu ne veux même pas le toucher ? »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

« Oh, allez, Light, » le tenta le Shinigami. « Ça va être amusant. Tu connais le nom de L maintenant, pas vrai ? Et tu sais aussi ceux des successeurs de L. Tu pourrais gagner, cette fois. »

« Dégage ! » cria Light, perdant son self-control.

Il entendit Sachiko l'appeler d'en bas. « Light, tout va bien en haut ? »

« Oui maman ! Aucun souci ! » lui répondit-il sur un ton faussement calme. Puis, se retournant vers Ryûk, il grogna, « Je ne suis plus Kira. »

Le Shinigami éclata de rire. « Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ressentiras toujours le besoin de punir les criminels, Light. »

« Il y a une différence entre vouloir tuer, et le faire réellement. »

Ryûk ramassa le Death Note de sa main décharnée. Puis, il leva le cahier à hauteur du visage de Light. « En es-tu sûr ? »

L'adolescent détourna la tête et recula avec nervosité. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce cahier. »

« Tu n'es plus amusant. À cause de L, tu es même devenu ennuyeux, » se plaignit Ryûk en survolant la télévision de Light avant de l'allumer. Puis, il atterit sur le lit de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci regarda le Shinigami avec prudence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si tu ne tues personne, alors je vais refaire une partie de Mario Golf. »

Light soupira. C'était la troisième fois, ce mois-ci, que Ryûk venait le déranger. Habituellement, le Shinigami revenait seulement pour les jeux vidéos, et pour manger quelques pommes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait à Light _cadeau_ du Death Note.

Il éteignit la télévision. « Tu ne peux pas rester très longtemps. L va venir me rendre visite. »

Ryûk lui sourit. « Tu lui a déjà dit que je venais te voir ? »

« Ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. » Light alla chercher son sac de cours, et en sortit rapidement une pomme. « Tiens. » Il jeta le fruit à Ryûk. « Tu es venu pour ça, pas vrai ? Maintenant, pars. »

Le Shinigami mordit dans la pomme. « Si tu ne veux plus de ma compagnie, pourquoi continues-tu à m'offrir des pommes ? »

« Par habitude, je suppose. Et quand tu es en manque, ça devient vite épuisant. » Light s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et croisa les bras.

Ryûk termina de manger son fruit, puis s'envola, et se dirigea vers Light. Ses yeux rouges et globuleux fixèrent un point au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent. « Veux-tu savoir combien d'anniversaires tu vas encore vivre ? »

« Non, » répondit-il résolument. « Tu peux garder ma date de mort pour toi. »

Le Shinigami se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. « Je reviendrai toujours, Light. Chaque année, je reviendrai, et je te ferai le même cadeau. Et un jour, tu l'accepteras. »

« On verra ça. »

« À la prochaine, Light. » Ryûk rit, avant d'en fin quitter la pièce.

Lorsque le Shinigami eut disparu, Light se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, las. Ryûk avait vraiment besoin de trouver de nouveaux passes-temps. Cela ne dérangeait pas Light de lui offrir des pommes, ni même de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui. Mais il ne divertirait jamais plus le Shinigami en utilisant de nouveau le Death Note. Jamais plus...

Même si Ryûk lui proposait chaque année le cahier, il refuserait à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? Light aurait aimé en être plus sûr. _Ryûk a raison. Je pourrais gagner si je – NON !_

Il se frappa le front. Puis, en colère, il se releva brutalement, et commença à faire les cent pas. _Arrête donc simplement d'y penser !_ Light se coucha sur son lit, et resta immobile pendant un moment. Il est vrai qu'il ressentirait toujours l'envie de débarrasser le monde des criminels. Il ressemblerait toujours à Kira, sur ce point-ci. Mais il était déterminé à tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à L. Light ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se séparer du détective.

L ne souhaitait plus qu'il tue, même s'il s'agissait de criminels qui le méritaient. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus être Kira. Et c'était une très bonne raison. L en valait la peine.

Soudain, Sayu l'appela d'en bas. « Nii-chan, Ryûzaki est là ! »

_Déjà ?_ Light se leva avec précipitation et attrapa son sac à dos. Puis, il attrapa sa raquette de tennis au passage, et la glissa dans son sac. L venait toujours le chercher plus tôt les jours où il voulait jouer. Ils iraient sans doute directement au court de tennis.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre, Light dévala rapidement les escaliers. L était perché sur une chaise, dans le salon, près de Sayu et de Sachiko. La mère et la fille affichaient toutes deux le même sourire niais, semblant sur le point d'éclater d'un rire ressemblant plus aux gloussements émis par les jeunes filles. Light se sentit soudain impatient de partir.

« Allez, Ryûzaki. On y va. » Light se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte.

L étudia les expressions qu'affichaient Sayu et Sachiko, puis suivit l'adolescent à l'extérieur. « Elles ont l'air incroyablement joyeuses aujourd'hui. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas. » Light s'arrêta dans la rue, et regarda autour de lui. « Où est-ce que Watari s'est garé ? Je ne vois pas sa voiture. »

« Watari ne sera pas notre chauffeur aujourd'hui. »

Light le regarda, confus. « On va prendre un taxi ? »

« Non. » L sourit, et montra du doigt une belle voiture de sport, d'un rouge foncé et brillant. « Nous allons prendre ta nouvelle voiture. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent. « Ma _quoi _? »

« Ta voiture. »

La mâchoire de Light sembla se décrocher. Puis, il se précipita avec enthousiasme vers la voiture de sport. « Elle est à moi ? » cria-t-il presque, avant de rester bouche bée devant le véhicule.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'adore ! » Light put voir son propre sourire se refléter sur la surface brillante de la voiture. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me l'aies achetée. »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas achetée. »

Light se retourna pour faire face à L. « Quoi ? Alors comment tu l'as eue ? »

« Après que le tueur en série ait été arrêté en Allemagne, le père de l'une des victimes m'a envoyé cette voiture comme cadeau de remerciement. Étant donné que tu as résolu cette affaire sous mon nom, j'en suis techniquement propriétaire. Mais je vais te la laisser. »

« Quelle générosité, » grommela Light. « Et c'est grâce à moi que tu as gagné cette voiture. »

« Bon anniversaire, Light-kun. » L lui remit les clefs du véhicule, et alla se percher sur le siège passager. « Maintenant, conduis-moi au court de tennis. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une nouvelle voiture que je deviens d'office ton nouveau chauffeur, » grogna Light au détective. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le siège conducteur, son irritation disparut instantanément. Il aimait vraiment sa nouvelle voiture.

* * *

L avait loué un gymnase entier. Ils disposaient des courts de tennis et des vestiaires pour eux seuls. Le trajet, en voiture, jusque là-bas, avait mis Light de bonne humeur. Il avait, de plus, gagné le match de tennis, et était à présent fou de joie. Jusque là, tout se déroulait comme le souhaitait L.

Après avoir terminé le match, ils allèrent tous deux aux vestiaires. Light alla prendre sa douche, seul. Mais L avait la ferme intention de le rejoindre rapidement.

L venait de terminer de s'habiller, et avait accroché une serviette autour de sa taille. Il fourra ses vêtements dans un casier qu'il choisit au hasard, alors que son visage arborait un sourire impatient.

Puis, il se retourna, et remarqua que la raquette de Light était tombée par terre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, L la ramassa, et fit un pas vers de sac de l'adolescent, posé sur un banc. Alors qu'il ouvrait le sac, le regard de L fut attiré par quelque chose d'indéniablement rouge.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. La raquette glissa de sa main, et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le détective resta figé pendant un moment, espérant avoir mal vu. Mais l'objet rouge et menaçant n'allait certainement pas disparaître. L devait s'y confronter.

Il se pencha vers le sac de Light, et en sortit la pomme. Il serait facile de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une coïncidence, et qu'il fallait l'ignorer. Mais L ne croyait pas aux coïncidences...

Light possédait cette pomme pour une bonne raison. Et il fallait que L comprenne pourquoi. Il avait bien une idée, mais ne voulait pas y croire. Si Light avait été en contact avec Ryûk, cela signifiait également qu'il s'était trouvé à proximité d'un Death Note.

L resserra furieusement son poing sur la pomme, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le fruit, et s'accroupit sur le banc, à côté du sac à dos. Son regard se baissa une nouvelle fois sur la pomme.

_Light-kun... Si tu me trahis maintenant, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai_.

Sa douche terminée, Light se sécha, et s'habilla rapidement. Il se sentait quelque peu anxieux. Lorsque L lui avait proposé une douche, Light n'avait pas loupé la lueur affamée qui avait brillé dans les yeux du détective. Light savait ce que signifiait ce regard. Et pourtant... L n'avait rien tenté de pervers. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Light se précipita hors des douches, et traversa le couloir menant aux vestiaires. L était perché sur un banc, à côté de son sac. Il avait renfilé son habituelle tenue ample, et ses cheveux étaient secs, aussi était-il évident qu'il avait sauté l'étape de la douche. Alors que Light se rapprochait de lui, l'adolescent remarqua la pomme que le détective tenait.

_Merde. C'est donc pour ça_. Light se maudit mentalement. _J'aurais dû vérifier mon sac, avant de partir_.

Au lieu d'amener le sujet dans la discussion, l'adolescent lança, « Hey, L. Prêt à y aller ? »

L le coupa instantanément, « Light-kun, pourquoi as-tu cette pomme avec toi ? »

« Quoi, ça ? Eh bien, pour la manger, évidemment. » Light lui arracha littéralement la pomme et en croqua une bouchée. Puis, il feignit un sourire, comme si rien ne s'était produit. « Mmh. C'est un fruit délicieux. »

L le regarda, sceptique.

« Oh, allez, c'est juste une pomme. »

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas _juste_ une pomme, Light-kun. » L l'observa avec sérieux. « Je vais te poser cette question une dernière fois, et je m'attends à une réponse honnête. Pourquoi as-tu cette pomme avec toi ? »

Light se figea un instant. Son premier réflexe avait été de mentir à nouveau. Mais mentir à L ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi sur le long terme. Il était préférable qu'il lui dise directement la vérité. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Light avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Il jeta la pomme dans la poubelle des vestiaires. Puis, il se posta devant L, et croisa les bras. « Très bien. Tu veux que je sois honnête ? »

« Oui. »

« Si je te dis la vérité, tu dois me promettre de ne pas réagir de façon excessive. »

« Je te garantis de réagir de façon appropriée en fonction de la situation. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. »

L l'interrompit avec colère, « Je perds patience, Light-kun. Dis-moi la vérité. »

Light décroisa les bras, et regarda le sol avec nervosité. « Ryûk m'a rendu visite plusieurs fois. »

« Avait-il apporté son Death Note ? »

« Oui, mais- »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? » cria L en se levant brusquement.

Light tressaillit, avant de répliquer sur le même ton, « Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! »

« De quelle autre façon aurais-je pu réagir ? Je ne peux pas agir comme si de rien n'était face à une situation aussi désastreuse que celle-ci ! »

« Elle n'a rien de désastreux ! »

« Est-ce que Ryûk souhaite que tu redeviennes Kira ? » demanda L sur un ton sombre.

Light laissa échapper un soupir.

« C'est à répondre par oui ou par non, Light-kun ! »

« Oui, » convint-il avec réticence. « Ryûk a essayé de me donner un Death Note. Mais j'ai refusé, je te le jure ! »

L baissa les yeux avec tristesse, avant de se détourner de lui. « Tu as été proche d'un Death Note... »

Light, désespéré, agrippa le bras du détective. « Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit que j'ai refusé ! Rien de grave ne s'est produit ! »

L libéra rageusement son bras. « Bien sûr que ce qu'il s'est produit est grave, Light-kun ! » Son regard noir et méfiant croisa celui de l'adolescent. « As-tu demandé à Ryûk de confier le Death Note à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Lui as-tu demandé de le cacher quelque part ? »

Les questions que lui posait L étaient comme des coups. C'était si douloureux. Light se détourna avec amertume, luttant contre les larmes. « As-tu donc si peu confiance en moi ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais placé une grande confiance dans la parole de Light-kun. »

Il fixa quelques instants L avant de pivoter. « Je m'en vais. »

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je ne t'aurais pas arrêté. »

Light se retourna et hurla : « Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

Le pied de L envoya valser l'adolescent dans l'un des casiers, et le détective referma violemment la porte. Puis, il appuya rapidement tout son poids contre celle-ci. La tête de Light avait heurté la paroi métallique. La douleur l'étourdit pendant un moment. Mais la rage l'emplie soudain, et ses poings et pieds s'abattirent furieusement sur les parois intérieures du casier.

« Putain, L ! Laisse-moi sortir ! »

Le détective eut du mal à garder le casier fermé lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone. Il se saisit du portable entre son pouce et son index. « Watari, viens ici tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Light utilisa toute sa force pour pousser la porte du casier. Celle-ci s'ouvrit légèrement, et L manqua de basculer. Le détective redoubla ses efforts pour la maintenir fermée.

« Amène aussi des menottes. Et peut-être même un sédatif, » ajouta L avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Dans l'atelier, L était perché sur sa chaise habituelle, devant le plus grand des écrans. La chaise à ses côtés était vide. Light se trouvait dans l'une des cellules du bâtiment. L leva les yeux vers l'écran, qui diffusait une vidéo, en temps réel, de l'adolescent derrière les barreaux. Cette situation avait déjà été vécue. L avait pourtant espéré n'avoir jamais à revivre ça. Mais... Light s'était récemment trouvé à proximité d'un Death Note. Et en avait résulté la nécissité d'enfermer l'adolescent.

Il regarda Light sur l'écran principal. L'adolescent faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule, ses mains refermées en poings comme s'il voulait frapper sur quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était très probablement L. Le détective soupira. Ce n'était _pas_ la façon dont il avait souhaité passer le dix-huitième anniversaire de Light.

Puis, Light stoppa sa marche, et se tourna vers une caméra. L augmenta instinctivement le volume, et zooma sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il savait que Light s'apprêtait à parler.

« Tu sais, la plupart des personnes sont arrêtées pour trafic de drogues, ou port d'armes illégales. Mais pour quoi ai-je été arrêté ? » cria-t-il avec indignation. « Parce que j'avais sur moi une pomme ! Et c'est ça qui est illégal ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arrêter ! »

L lui répondit par le biais de l'interphone. « Light-kun a été incarcéré parce qu'il a avoué s'être retrouvé à proximité d'un Death Note. »

« Avoué ? » balbutia Light. « Tu agis comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Tu penses donc qu'il est tout à fait acceptable d'avoir été près d'un Death Note, sans m'en informer immédiatement après ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne voulais pas que tu réagisses de façon aussi extrême ! Et regarde, j'ai bien eu raison ! Tu as agis de façon totalement excessive ! »

« J'ai agi en conséquence. La situation est devenue dangereuse à l'instant-même où tu t'es retrouvé près d'un Death Note, » répondit durement L.

Light avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une gifle. L'adolescent détourna la tête de la caméra, et son poing se serra sur l'une des barres métalliques de la cellule. « Ce n'est pas juste, L... Je n'ai jamais utilisé le Death Note dans cette vie ! Et j'ai réussi le test, pas vrai ? Tu l'as dit toi-même ! »

« Je sais que Light-kun n'écrira jamais lui-même dans le Death Note, et je sais également qu'il ne me tuera pas. Mais... tu détestes toujours les criminels, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as la possibilité de punir les criminels en suivant ton idéologie complètement tordue, il est fort probable que tu saisisses cette chance. »

« Tu n'as absolument aucune confiance en moi. » La voix de Light vibrait d'amertume et de colère. « De toute façon, tu agiras toujours comme si j'étais Kira, peu importe ce que je pourrai faire. » Il releva les yeux vers la caméra, le regard plein de larmes. « La prochaine fois que je verrai Ryûk, je n'aurais qu'à accepter le cahier, puisque de toute manière, je n'aurais pas droit à un traitement différent ! »

« Light-kun, ce n'est pas ce que je- »

« N'essaie plus de me parler ! »

Light se jeta sur son lit et s'y assit, tournant délibérément le dos à la caméra de surveillance. L mordilla le bout de son pouce, fixant en silence le grand écran. Light semblait _réellement_ innocent. Mais l'adolescent savait paraître innocent quand il le voulait, même lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. L le savait par expérience. Pourtant, Light pouvait vraiment avoir changé...

_Si Light-kun avait réellement l'intention de redevenir Kira, il n'aurait probablement pas avoué avoir vu Ryûk. Il aurait, comme à son habitude, menti. Cependant, tout cela peut faire partie d'un de ses plans complexes. Peut-être veut-il me convaincre de son innocence avant de frapper_. L se sentait devenir totalement paranoïaque.

Le détective ne regarda même pas Watari lorsque celui-ci entra dans la salle. Le vieil homme déposa une assiette de cheesecake à côté de l'ordinateur de L. Puis, il se posta derrière le détective, et lui jeta un regard déçu. Watari semblait comme prêt à le gronder.

L se défendit. « C'était nécessaire. Il a été en contact avec un Death Note. »

Le vieil homme le regarda en silence.

Avant que L ne puisse poursuivre leur conversation, une vidéo en direct de la maison des Yagami leur parvint. Sur l'écran du plus petit des ordinateurs, les visages de Soichirô et de Matsuda apparurent.

Soichirô parla avec sérieux, « L, nous avons remis en place les caméras. Et nous avons fouillé l'intégralité de la chambre de Light. Nous avons même détruit les tiroirs de son bureau comme tu nous l'as suggéré. »

Matsuda l'interrompit avec impatience. « Et il n'y a aucun Death Note ici ! Je pense que Light nous dit la vérité ! »

« Il est trop tôt pour une telle affirmation. Light-kun peut avoir dissimulé le Death Note dans un tout autre endroit, » expliqua calmement L.

Soichirô resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre, « L, tu as l'habitude de parler en pourcentages. Peux-tu me dire, honnêtement, la probabilité de l'innocence Light ? » Une lueur d'espoir scintillait dans les yeux de Soichirô.

L lui offrit une réponse vague. « Tout est possible à ce stade. »

Matsuda insista, « Eh bien, je persiste à dire que Light est innocent ! Il a admis avoir vu le Shinigami et le Death Note, pas vrai ? Il n'a pas essayé de le cacher ! »

« On ne peut être sûr de rien, » contra L sur un ton neutre.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut l'être ! » Matsuda se tourna vers le chef de la police. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yagami-san. Je ferai moi-même en sorte que tout rentre à la normale. » Puis, il se leva, et disparut du champ de la caméra.

« Matsuda, attends ! » l'appela Soichirô avant d'entendre la porte de sa maison claquer. Il soupira, avant de se retourner vers la caméra. « Je suis désolé. »

« Aucun souci. »

Soichirô eut l'air incroyablement fatigué. « Si tu as des pourcentages à me proposer, je tiens à les entendre. Je sais que tout est possible, mais quelle est la probabilité que- ? »

« Yagami-san, lorsque j'aurais décidé si Light-kun est innocent ou pas, je vous promets que vous serez le premier au courant, » garantit L.

« Merci. » Le père de Light se saisit de la caméra, et l'accrocha au mur afin que L puisse avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce.

La chambre de Light était sens dessus dessous. Les objets avaient été aléatoirement éparpillés au sol, et les morceaux du bureau détruits étaient empilés dans un coin de la salle. Puis, L remarqua l'ordinateur de Light, retourné sur son bureau et duquel des fils dépassaient. L'adolescent n'allait pas être ravi lorsqu'il verrait ça.

Sur l'écran, il vit Soichirô quitter la chambre de son fils. Puis, son regard se reporta sur l'écran principal, diffusant toujours la vidéo de l'adolescent dans sa cellule. Light était assis par terre, tête baissée, et semblait malheureux. L grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié voir l'adolescent dans cet état.

Watari était encore debout derrière lui, et le cheesecake n'avait pas été touché. « Que représente Light pour toi ? »

« Light-kun... » L soupira. « Eh bien, Light-kun est... tout pour moi. »

« L, tu as deux possibilités. Tu peux très bien remuer ciel et terre pour chercher un Death Note que Light peut potentiellement avoir caché. Mais tu peux aussi lui faire confiance. »

« Il était Kira. Ce n'est pas si facile de faire confiance- »

« Je sais. » Le vieil homme expliqua avec sagesse, « Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, et que tu souhaites passer ta vie avec lui, il est alors nécessaire de lui faire confiance. »

« Tu me demandes de faire confiance a celui qui a été Kira. À celui qui m'a menti une centaine de fois. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. »

L fixa silencieusement le grand écran.

« Il te suffit de penser à ce que je viens de te dire. Tu sais que j'ai raison. » Watari tapota doucement l'épaule de L, avant de partir.

L resta assis seul, dans le silence le plus complet, pendant un long moment. Jamais il ne quitta sa chaise ni ne toucha à son cheesecake. Il était préoccupé par ce que Watari lui avait dit. Oui, il savait que le vieil homme avait raison. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus simple.

Bien sûr, L savait que Light n'essaierait jamais de le tuer. Il savait que Light l'aimait. Pourtant, ses idéaux et sa vision de la Justice devaient encore le tourmenter, au fond de lui. Et L se doutait que cela ne changerait jamais. Si Light ne briserait jamais la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il lui était très facile de trouver des fidèles. Et trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui tuerait à sa place.

L mordit son pouce avec impatience. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre une nouvelle fois contre Light. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre guerre contre Kira. La simple pensée d'une autre bataille contre son ennemi juré était terrifiante.

Une goutte de sang coula le long du pouce du détective. Il ne voulait pas être trompé par Light. Lui faire confiance était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sur le grand écran, Light, toujours assis par terre, leva un regard totalement innocent vers la caméra. Puis, il reprit enfin la parole. « L, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Peu importe la façon dont tu me traiteras, je ne redeviendrai jamais Kira. Je te le promets. »

L l'observa silencieusement.

« Tu peux me surveiller autant que tu le désires, » proposa Light avec désespoir. « Tu peux filmer chacun de mes mouvements, ou même m'enchaîner à toi. Si tu penses vraiment que j'ai accepté le Death Note, alors drogue-moi avec un sérum de vérité, utilise un détecteur de mensonges, fais tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Mais crois-moi... » L'adolescent baissa tristement la tête, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler légèrement. « Je serai ton captif pour le reste de ma vie si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

L détourna les yeux de l'écran, incapable de regarder Light. _Non. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je souhaite_. Il ne voulait pas de Light comme captif. L voulait de lui en tant qu'allié, partenaire, et amant. Mais pour ce dernier point... L avait à faire quelque chose. Il se leva immédiatement et quitta l'atelier.

« L ? » Light regarda par-delà les barreaux, en direction de la caméra. « L, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il n'eut encore aucune réponse. Tout restait incroyablement silencieux. Light se leva en tremblant, et cria, « L ! »

Il voulait désespérément voir L. Il se soumettrait volontiers à n'importe quelle exigence, même déraisonnable. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner la confiance du détective. À tout ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, Light ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre L maintenant. Il était nécessaire qu'il résolve ce problème.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, et je le ferai ! » cria Light. « L ! »

Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. L traversa le couloir avec précipitation, et s'arrêta de l'autre côté des barreaux. Light le regarda, choqué. Alors, L sortit un clé, et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

« Écoute, L, je- » Light fut interrompu lorsque L l'approcha rapidement, et l'embrassa. Alors que celui-ci enroulait ses bras autour de lui, l'adolescent resta figé.

Le détective le tint ensuite par les épaules, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je te jure de te le demander pour la dernière fois. Light-kun, as-tu accepté le Death Note ? »

« Non, » répondit-il instantanément, et avec honnêteté. « Non, j'ai refusé. »

L hocha la tête, s'étant attendu à cette réponse. « Si Light-kun le dit, alors... ça me suffit amplement. »

Light haleta. Puis, il demanda avec hésitation, « Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je suis à 99,9 poucent positif, Light-kun. » L sourit. « Parce que j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait enfermer. Cette décision était trop hâtive de- »

Light jeta ses bras autour du cou du détective, et l'attira dans un baiser. L n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter. Light avait déjà entendu le plus important. L lui faisait confiance. La parole de l'adolescent lui suffisait désormais. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de décrire le pur bonheur que Light ressentit à cet instant précis. C'était comme si son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Puis, Light rompit le baiser, et se pressa contre le détective en promettant, « La prochaine fois que je verrai Ryûk, je te le dirai immédiatement. »

« Bien. » L passa ses bras autour de Light, et le serra avec force.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant un moment. Et lorsqu'ils se libérèrent mutuellement, ils restèrent néanmoins proches. Light croisa le regard de L avec un sourire. Celui-ci le lui rendit brièvement, et posa une main sur la joue de l'adolescent.

Même après avoir résolu leur différend, L n'eut pas l'air entièrement satisfait. Une faim sans équivoque illuminait son regard noir. Light savait ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Fais-le. »

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi que tu aies l'intention de faire. Fais-le. »

L sourit malicieusement. « Ici ? »

« N'importe où, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne veux pas attendre davantage. »

« De même, Light-kun. » La main de L glissa de la joue de l'adolescent jusqu'à son menton. La prise que L avait sur lui s'affirma alors qu'il attirait son visage contre le sien.

Le cœur de Light battait follement d'enthousiasme. À présent, L le regardait presque sauvagement. Il ne faisait que fixer Light, et pourtant, l'adolescent pouvait sentir ses genoux fléchir sous l'intensité de son regard. Que L ait ce pouvoir sur lui était remarquable, et totalement effrayant.

Il demanda avec nervosité. « Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ? »

« Je savoure le moment, Light-kun. Après tout, j'ai eu à attendre pendant des années, et deux vies. »

« Tu avais des sentiments pour moi dans notre ancienne vie ? »

« Oui. Tu m'as séduit dès le début. Je me rappelle de moments nostalgiques durant lesquels je pensais à toi. » La main de L glissa le long du cou de Light, et l'adolescent se mit à frissonner.

Puis, il saisit fermement le premier bouton de la chemise de Light. Le regard noir et intense de L ne le quittait pas. « Et maintenant, je vais enfin t'avoir. »

Il défit le premier des boutons. « Je m'excuse à l'avance si je vais un peu trop loin. »

_S'excuser à l'avance ? Aller trop loin ? Quoi ?_ Le choix des mots du détective l'inquiéta un peu. « A – Attend une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire- ? »

« Ce que je veux. Comme tu l'as si généreusement offert. »

Soudain, L le poussa sur le lit. Puis, il s'assit à califourchon sur l'adolescent, et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser profond et passionné, sans cesser de déboutonner la chemise de Light. Celui-ci se sentit bien vite étourdi par ce baiser enthousiaste. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une avec l'autre. Il ne remarqua pas que L avait dézippé la fermeture de son pantalon, du moins jusqu'à ce que leur baiser prenne fin.

Light prit de profondes inspirations, et fixa L. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, cependant empli de convoitise. Sans avertissement, L lui retira rapidement son pantalon, très vite suivi de ses sous-vêtements. Le corps de Light était à présent totalement exposé, et L le dévora des yeux, irritant par la même occasion l'adolescent. Pourquoi était-il le seul à être nu ?

Light se redressa immédiatement et agrippa la chemise de L. Il la lui retira, avant de la jeter au sol, un peu plus loin. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir de le déshabiller, L le repoussa. Puis, il fit glisser une main le long du torse de l'adolescent, jusqu'à sa virilité. Light haleta quand L commença à caresser son membre en érection.

Des sons embarrassants s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, et L continua à le caresser en augmentant un peu plus la pression. Light se couvrit la bouche d'une main, essayant de se calmer. Mais L lui attrapa rapidement le poignet, et le plaqua contre le matelas.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Mais c'est gênant... »

L se pencha, et lui souffla à l'oreille, « Je veux entendre chacune de tes respirations, chacun de tes soupirs, et tous tes gémissements. M'as-tu compris, Light-kun ? » Il se remit à le toucher, lui arrachant ces sons si gênants.

« O – Oui. » Le dos de Light s'arqua, son corps cherchant davantage de friction.

« L, je vais- »

« Je sais. » Il continua à le masturber pendant quelques secondes, avant que Light n'atteigne l'orgasme.

Des vagues de plaisir le submergèrent, et il resta comme dans un état second durant quelques instants. Doucement, L laissa glisser sa main recouverte de sperme jusqu'à l'orifice de Light. Le premier doigt qu'il inséra fut à peine remarqué par l'adolescent. Mais il en ajouta ensuite un autre. Et la sensation devint désagréable.

Light mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et ses poings se resserrèrent sur les draps. Lorsque L essaya d'insérer un troisième doigt, Light cria de douleur. « Bon sang, aïe ! »

« Tu dois te détendre, Light-kun. »

« J'essaie, » répondit-il en serrant les dents.

L se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, sans cesser de détendre l'adolescent un peu plus bas. Essayant d'oublier la douleur, Light se perdit avec ardeur dans le baiser. Mais il resta toujours conscient que les doigts de L se déplaçaient en lui, l'étiraient, le préparaient.

Lorsque L rompit finalement le baiser, il retira ses doigts. Puis, il abaissa son jean baggy, révélant son membre gonflé. L'adolescent releva la tête, et regarda nerveusement le détective. Alors, celui-ci lui attrapa les cuisses et les lui écarta, se positionnant entre ses jambes.

« Tu es prêt ? » La question ne trouva tout d'abord aucune réponse.

Light laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas. Il fixa le plafond, ferma les yeux, et ses mains saisirent fermement les draps du lit.

« Fais-le. »

L entra en lui. Les yeux de Light se rouvrirent, et il laissa échapper une petite plainte.

C'était si étrange de se sentir empli pour la première fois. L plongea plus profondément en lui. Ça faisait toujours mal. Malgré ses efforts pour surmonter la douleur, Light put sentir les larmes se former. Son corps était tendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là.

Puis, L commença à bouger, imitant doucement le mouvement d'un balancier, et Light sentit son corps s'adapter lentement. Soudain, L frappa sa prostate. Light cria de plaisir, avant de rapidement couvrir sa bouche de ses mains. Son visage était rouge de honte.

L sourit malicieusement et attrapa les deux poignets de Light, avant de les maintenir sur le matelas. Puis, il refrappa encore et encore ce même et merveilleux endroit, au fond de Light. La tête basculée vers l'arrière, le corps de Light se mit à trembler sous les vagues d'extase. Ses pensées n'avaient plus rien de clair, et les sons qu'il émettait n'étaient qu'incohérents. Tout se mêlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était le martèlement de son cœur, dans sa poitrine, et la poussée rythmique qui frappait incessamment le centre de son plaisir.

Light était proche de la libération. Il se tordait sous L, haletait, gémissait. Allait atteindre son orgasme d'un instant à l'autre.

Alors, L se mit à ralentir son rythme de façon inattendue, jusqu'à se déplacer lentement. C'était comme s'il se moquait de Light. Sa verge était toujours à l'intérieur de l'adolescent, mais volontairement, il ne frappait pas sa prostate.

Confus, Light le regarda. Et vit le grand sourire qu'affichait L. Light comprit rapidement. _L veut que je le supplie ! L'enfoiré..._

« Saloperie de sadique, » grogna-t-il à l'homme cruel, au-dessus de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Light-kun ? » L fit courir son petit doigt le long de la verge palpitante de Light.

« Bon sang. » Light tourna la tête de côté, frissonnant.

L se pencha, et lui souffla, « Dis-moi ce que tu désires. Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon Light-kun ? »

Obstiné, Light refusa de répondre. Alors, L continua de taquiner sans pitié son membre douloureux. « Dis-le, Light-kun. »

« L – Laisse-moi venir, » chuchota-t-il.

« Excuse-moi ? » L reprit ses lents et tortueux mouvements. C'en était trop pour Light.

La volonté de l'adolescent céda. « _S'il-te-plaît_, L ! Laisse-moi venir. »

L claqua en lui avec une terrifiante force. Light atteignit enfin son apogée, et les vagues de plaisir traversèrent une nouvelle fois son corps. Son dos s'arqua et il cria le nom du détective. L se libéra ensuite, emplissant l'adolescent.

Le détective libéra Light, et s'étendit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, totalement silencieux. L avait passé un bras autour de Light, et celui-ci se sentait paisible. Et il était heureux, couché là, nu, dans les bras du détective. Mais il se rappela soudain du sadisme dont avait fait preuve L quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il tapa doucement la tête du détective, avant de rouler sur lui-même et de s'asseoir. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait dire ça. »

L se percha à ses côtés. « Mais je t'avais présenté à l'avance mes excuses. »

« Ça ne change rien ! C'était incroyablement embarrasant. » Light le foudroya du regard. Puis, il remarqua que L fixait la caméra, fixée à l'extérieur de la cellule.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L eut un sourire coupable. « Je pense avoir fait quelque chose qui embarrassera davantage Light-kun. »

Light jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra, avant de se retourner vers le détective. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas éteint la caméra. »

« Je crois que nous avons une _sex tape,_ Light-kun. »

L'adolescent rougit, et eut l'air horrifié. Il se leva, et commença à renfiler rapidement ses vêtements. « Personne n'était dans l'atelier, pas vrai ? Nous devons nous dépêcher, et supprimer la vidéo ! »

L resta tranquillement accroupi. « Ne t'en fais pas, Light-kun. Personne ne verra cette vidéo. À moins que... »

« À moins que quoi ? » Light se tourna rapidement vers lui.

L l'informa à contrecœur, « Matsuda avait dit venir ici. »

Light le regarda bouche bée. « Mat. Su. Da. »

* * *

**Dix minutes plus tôt...**

Matsuda traversa le couloir, en direction de l'atelier. Il était actuellement en mission. Light était innocent, et Matsuda savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos tant que L ne comprenait pas cette évidence. Le détective devait libérer Light le plus tôt possible, pour l'amour du pauvre Soichirô Yagami !

Matsuda atteignit la porte, et fit irruption dans l'atelier. « Écoute, L- »

Le grand écran diffusait une vidéo de L et Light, dans une cellule. Tous deux étaient nus, et L, positionné au-dessus de Light, l'assaillait de coups de reins.

L'adolescent haleta, « _S'il-te-plaît_, L ! Laisse-moi venir. »

C'était beaucoup trop à assimiler pour le petit cerveau de Matsuda. Il tomba au sol, hurlant de terreur. « _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH _! »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de Caela :** Oui, c'est sérieux. Oui, voilà voilà, j'ai réussi à écrire ce maudit mot. Trois minuscules lettres, mais ça n'a pas été évident. Je m'auto-applaudis, les enfants. x) J'aimerais sincèrement vous dire "A lundi prochain pour la suite", mais malheureusement, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de l'écrire... Ahhh, ma deus, nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens... Allez, une petite review pour ce final ? :3


	42. Remerciements

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X . Spécial : Remerciements . X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**E**t après neuf longs et éprouvants mois, très riches en émotions, Jilano et moi sommes fières (et tristes...?) de vous annoncer la fin de notre traduction : Second Chance.

**N**ous souhaitons remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenu durant cette grossesse... euh, aventure, pardon. Vous avez fait notre bonheur, vous nous avez fait sourire, vous nous avez fait rire, mais il y a malheureusement une fin à toute chose. (Ô que le monde est cruel, pas vrai ? ;3)

**A**u début de cette traduction, le fandom Death Note était grandement vide – si ce n'est bien évidement les quelques grands auteurs présents à l'époque –, et les lecteurs étaient peu nombreux et très souvent irréguliers. Nous sommes par conséquent très heureuses de notre résultat, et surtout du fandom qui semble, ces derniers temps, totalement revivre.

**N**ous en voilà ainsi aux tous derniers remerciements, lesquels ont droit à un chapitre entier à cause de la certaine longueur qu'il risque d'y avoir. :D

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**T**out d'abord, un grand et évident merci à **SlightlyPsycho**, pour nous avoir autorisé à traduire cette fabuleuse fanfiction.

**.**

_Puis, nos remerciements vont aux followers de cette histoire : _Ada-Diana, Aidokuu, Akeyoshi, Alia Zanetsu, Amy W. Key, Apprile, AuroraNyumun, Baka Inori, CrazyNight, Emilia Mibu, Epikanthus, Exogeneis, Haru-carnage, Hortenses Cortes, Kitotekika, LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY, Lardy Narein, Lou Celestial, Miha rockwai, MikageKun, Miss Atchoum, Nepsis Amaterasu, Nongnong, Nyx-Death, Petite Emeraude, Polairej, Psychose, RapistPanda, Riza-Mustang-chan, Rose of Pain, SEY-sama, Sharinnegan, Shirafune-chan, Solania, The Royal Cat, Tonaari-baketenshi, U-no-le, Vilbbes, Violaine07, Walix, Yuki-nee, anais-chan, fabulous me, happiness-wonderland, iNobody7, jessijed, kisu-kisu, mya riddle snape, ootoo & passionateinterest.

**.**

_Sans oublier ceux qui ont mis Second Chance en favori : _Ada-Diana, Ailles grises, Alia Zanetsu, Apprile, Awaix, Baka Inori, CrazyNight, EllieHullie, Emilia Mibu, Emo.16, Erebe, Exogeneis, HortenseCortes, Icore-chan, Inocencia, JenaPotter, Lady Narein, LouDrago, MikageKun, Negen, Nepsis Amataresu, Nongnong, Petite Emeraude, Psychopathe Harry Potter, Psychose, RapistPanda, Riza-Mustang-chan, Santera, Scissorhandz, The Royal Cat, Tonaari-baketenshi, Twilight-and-BlackButler, U-no-le, Vilbbes, Walix, Wolfy , Yokai Ookami, ZoSan5, anais-chan, fabulous me, happiness-wonderland, jessijed, mugu, ninoox-974-91, rosla & silly heart.

**.**

_Ensuite, à nos très chers revieweurs :_

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous laisser une review :_ Epikanthus, Kay, Serhane, Midori Seijmaa, RedFox, RUBIKA666, Love-L-sama, Cho-chan, Patatatate ichigo, MyChemicalDarkness, Guest du 28/06/2012, SST, Scissorhandz, kisu-kisu, Takuu, loupiot, Guest du 29/10/2012, Mistyeyes, Mauguine, Guest du 16/12/2012, muchini, Nyx-Death, yuki-nee, Petite Emeraude, celeste31, SEY-sama, happiness-wonderland, The Royal Cat, Noue, sweet and salt & yaoi's power.

**.**

_Merci à ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de nous en laisser plusieurs : _alone in my world, Champi-doo, ErenBlack, Tonaari-baketenshi, LxLight, iNobody7, anais-chan, LouRiddle, Melissa, Apprile, LondonHarry, Alia Zanetsu, Violaine07, coco40, Amy , proki, Blanche Neige, craaazyy, Solania, Lady Narein, SweetPumkin350, mugu, CrazyNight, rosla, RapistPanda, EllieHullie, MikageKun, Sky Fenty, ZoSan5, Awaix, Lou Celestial & Emilia Mibu.

**.**

_Un grand merci à ceux qui nous ont permis de faire exploser notre compteur :_

**.**

**Riza-Mustang-chan **(17 reviews)** :** Un grand merci à toi et à tes très longues reviews ! Tu as beau nous raconter ta vie, comme tu le soulignes, tes commentaires nous font toujours immensément plaisir et sourire, bref, un vrai délice ! Vu ton retard sur cette fiction, je me doute que tu liras ces remerciements dans très très longtemps, mais peu importe, un grand merci à toi, encore une fois ! :D

**.**

**Eruka **(19 reviews)** :** Hey, sweety, merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ! Et voilà que cette histoire touche à sa fin, j'espère que tu auras aimé cette fin. :) Ça ne te dirait pas de t'inscrire sur FF ? x) C'est plus simple de se parler par MP. ;) Enfin bref, encore merci à toi !

**.**

**Nepsis Amataresu **(25 reviews)** :** Pour nos longues discussions (même si elles se font malheureusement rares ces derniers temps), pour tes reviews, pour tout le reste, merci à toi ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de l'avoir apprécié, critiqué, et tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver. ^^ Et à bientôt j'espère. :)

**.**

**Negen **(28 reviews)** :** Alors pour toi, un grand merci pour plusieurs choses : déjà, pour être une auteure génialissime, qui contribue au fandom français de progresser, avec des histoires géniales, très bien ficelées et très bien écrites. 8) Ensuite, pour tes longues reviews, qui nous font toujours rire, et pour ton Watariiiii, qui m'a énormément marqué, je dois l'avouer. x) Encore merci. ;)

**.**

**LouDrago **(29 reviews)** :** Tu es une lectrice très sympathique, et parler avec toi est un véritable plaisir. ;) Un énorme merci pour toutes tes reviews, mais également merci de nous suivre sur End Transmission. :D

**.**

**Haru-carnage **(29 reviews)** :** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de nous laisser toutes ces reviews, même courtes ! Penser à en laisser nous a fait très plaisir, et nous espérons sincèrement que tu auras apprécié cette histoire jusqu'au bout. ^^

**.**

**Ada-Diana **(36 reviews)** :** Parce que tu nous suis depuis le tout début ou presque, parce que tu prends la peine de reviewer chaque chapitre, parce que lire tes réactions après lecture des chapitres est un pur bonheur : un grand merci à toi ! :D

**.**

**miss-shieru **(40 reviews)** : **Tu as pris la peine de reviewer _tous_ les chapitres, et pour cela, nous t'en sommes éternellement reconnaissantes. Tu es une lectrice fidèle, tes reviews ont contribué à illuminer nos journées, et pour ta présence sur cette histoire, nous nous inclinons bien bas face à toi : merci, merci, merci beaucoup. ;)

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**A**vec mention spéciale :

_Merci à notre toute première revieweuse :_ Alone in my world (fabulous me).

_Merci à notre 50e revieweuse :_ Riza-Mustang-chan.

_Merci à notre 100e & 200e revieweuse :_ Nepsis Amaterasu.

_Merci à notre 150e revieweuse :_ Amy W. Key.

_Merci à notre 300e revieweuse :_ Mauguine.

_Merci à notre 400e revieweuse :_ Lou Celestial.

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

_En espérant n'avoir oublié personne... _

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

_Second Chance, c'est 41 chapitres, 424 reviews, 19 382 vues, 46 favoris et 50 alerts._

_Sans vous, Second Chance ne serait rien. Alors,_

**UN GRAND MERCI À TOUS.**

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

_Et si Second Chance est terminée, notre travail de traductrices ne l'est pas :_

**V**ous pouvez, évidemment, nous retrouver tous les mercredis sur le profil de Jilano avec **E**n**d** T**r**a**n**s**m**i**s**s**i**o**n**, fictions à chapitres Matt/Mello : « "Je pense que L ou la Wammy kidnappent des enfants surdoués et les amènent ici pour devenir le prochain L. Et tout ce qui nous est arrivé, ainsi que le fait que tous ceux qui auraient pu nous identifier soient morts - C'est plus qu'une coïncidence." » Actuellement 32 chapitres publiés, sur les 42 chapitres parus en VO, et dont la publication est terminée.

_Et dans quelques temps..._

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**S**t**r**a**w**b**e**r**r**y **J**a**m** C**h**o**c**o**l**a**t**e **M**i**l**k**s**h**a**k**e**

(Matt/Beyond/Mello, OS)

_« Merde, il était piégé et les chasseurs s'approchaient de lui, il devait se cacher, il devait se cacher. Matt chercha frénétiquement avant de sprinter jusqu'à la salle de bains et d'appuyer son dos contre la porte. Il avait eu de meilleurs plans, et à ce point, il retardait simplement l'inévitable, mais il avait besoin de plus de temps. »_

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**F**a**c**e **T**o **F**a**c**e

(Beyond/Light, OS)

_« Ryûzaki, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me fixer. » Raito recula mais Beyond suivit le mouvement. S'enlisant comme une mouche le ferait dans une toile d'araignée, l'attraction que ressentait Beyond envers l'adolescent, et qui l'obligeait à se rapprocher de lui, ne fit qu'accroître le désir bouillonnant dans ses veines. « Euh, Ryûzaki... ? » Le regard dur s'adoucit légèrement, observant attentivement chaque pas que faisait Beyond._

_« Oui, Raito-kun », ronronna Beyond, incapable de garder le ton traînant dans sa voix qui s'était faite séduisante. Son masque de L se fissurait sur les bords, révélant petit à petit le monstre qui se cachait dessous, et il envisagea de le retirer entièrement. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »_

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**P**o**i**s**o**n **A**p**p**l**e**

(L/Light, fiction à chapitres)

_« Non, Ryûzaki, » soupira-t-il finalement. « Je te trouve gravement agaçant, mais je ne te déteste pas. On est amis, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Tu ne me détestes pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_L attendit un long moment avant de répondre ; si long, en fait, que la pièce commençait à prendre les couleurs rosées et dorées de l'aurore, et Light à finalement se rendormir, avant qu'il ne murmure, plus pour lui-même :_

_« Si, tu me détestes. »_

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**P**our plus d'informations, rendez-vous sur nos profils. ;)

**.**

**X**x**X**x**X**

**.**

**E**t sur ce, encore un grand merci à vous, tous autant que vous êtes.

**O**n vous adore, on vous aime, et à la prochaine. ;)

_Jilano & Caela. _


End file.
